Power Rangers Furia Griega
by Marshall043
Summary: Un mal ha vuelto despues de 2.000 años, Poseidon libero un poder antiguo para reunir a Jovenes que destacaban mas que los demas,los nuevos Rangers intentaran detener y destruir a la amenaza cuyo nombre es Hades, Dios del Inframundo.
1. Nueva amenaza

En una isla lejana se encontraba un batalla entre todas las generaciones de Power Ranger que han existido contra sus viejos rivales y nuevos monstruos, una sombra se abalanzaba contra un ranger en especial al estar cerca lanzo su golpe y...

un chico de cabello negro,ojos negros,con camisa sin mangas roja,se leventaba asustado en su cama-otra vez ese sueño-dijo mientras miraba el reloj que marcaba las 6:00am despues se levanto y se puso una camisa roja con mangas largas y blancas,un pantalon negro y tenis rojos con negro,el chico bajo de una las escaleras.

Al bajar solo se encontro con su compañera de casa,una chica rubia,camisa sin mangas rosa,pantalon corto blanco,tenis rosa con blanco y aretes con forma de flores,ella lo vio con una sonrisa-Buenos dias, Daniel

-Buenos dias,Kim-dijo dandole una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a comer sudesayuno que era unos huevos fritos, con tostadas y jugo de Naranja,ambos se sentaron a comer hasta que el reloj marco 6:30,Daniel fue al garage a preparar la moto, era una deportiva roja con negro

Kim aparecio despues de haber cerrado las puertas de la casa con llave,despues Daniel se subio a la moto colocandose un casco negro con con rojo,Kim subio y se puso un casco rosa con blanco,Daniel encendio la moto mientras se hiva a la preparatoria de Angel grove

 **En la preparatoria**

Daniel llego junto a su moto,Kim se adelanto y se fue al salon de clase de Estudios de Dinosaurios ,Daniel parqueo la moto despues salio corriendo hacia la clase al entrar se encontro con un sujeto,pelo corto,camisa negra con corbata,pantalon negro,gafas y zapatos negros

-Disculpe la tardanza profesor-se disculpo Daniel

-Descuida-respondio sonriendo-Siéntate al lado de Marshall Abadder

Daniel solo asintio y se sento al lado del nombrado,era un chico de pelo negro,ojos rojos,camisa roja con cuadros,pantalon azul y orejas puntiagudos por alguna operacion para que se vea terrible

-Me llamo Daniel Rusell-dijo mientras le daba la mano

-Marshall abadder-dijo dandole la mano-Ella es Fionna Murtons mi mejor amiga

la chica que señalo tenia el pelo rubio,ojos azules,camisa manga corta azul,pantalon corto azul y un gorro con orejas de conejo

-un placer-dijo Daniel-Ella es Kim-dijo señalando a su compañera de casa

-hola-saludo dandoles la mano la cual los dos aceptaron-almorzamos los cuatro-los tres asintieron mientras comenzaba la clase

-Hola alumnos-dijo el profesor-Me llamo Tommy Oliver sere su profesor en estudios de dinosaurios-por alguna razon a Dan,el nombre de Tommy le sonaba-bien, hoy hablaremos sobre los triceraptops -dijo comenzando-vivieron a finales del periode cretacico,hace aproximadamente 68 y 66 millones de años atras...

-Disculpe Dr.O-dijo marshall interrumpiendo-hay posibilidades de que en la antigua gracia hubiera alguna criatura con relación a los dinosaurios

toda la clase comenzo a reirse pero Tommy callo las risas-algo que aprendi cuando era joven es que todo es posible-la clase siguio hasta que tocaron el timbre los cuatro muchachos se sentaron en la cafeteria Daniel al lado de Kim y Marshall al lado de Fionna

-la clase del Dr.O es interesante-dijo Dan

-Si-respondio Kim

los muchachos siguieron hablando, despues volvieron a sus clases,una hora despues Daniel fue a su clase de karate,Marshall a la de musica junto a Fionna, y Kim a la de Quimica

Daniel tenia un traje blanco con un cinturon negro,el andaba peleando contra un chico rubio,Daniel le lanzo un golpe pero el rubio logro esquivarlo,el chico le pego una patada en la cara,dejandolo en el suelo pero volvio a levantarse Despues Dan hiso un golpe que dejo impactados a los demas, primero puso su pie derecho atras mientras ponia el izquierdo adelante,puso su mano derecha en frente y la izquiera la doblo, el chico no comprendio pero termino lanzando cuando hiba a dar un golpe Dan lo bloqueo con la palma derecha despues lo golpe con la palma izquierda en el pecho y por ultimo dio una voltereta y le pego una patada dejandolo en el suelo todos aplaudieron ante su talento

 **En algun lugar desconocido**

-¡AY,AY,AY¡-decia un robot rojo con un cabeza dorada

-que sucede alfa-pregunto un sujeto con cabello gris,ropa blanca y en la frente tenia un tridente dorado el sujeto era el descendiente del Dios poseidon y el sucesor de la antigua guardiana Dimitria

-El esta volviendo Keith-dijo alfa

-Necesitamos a la nueva generacion de power rangers-dijo keith-envialos

alfa asintio mientras enviaba tres gemas una de color rojo,otra de amarillo y la otra de azul

 **En la preparatoria de Angel grove**

ya habian acabado las clases lo cuatro muchachos se dirigian a sus casas cuando un rayo aparecio del cielo y de el bajaron tres gemas que se colocaron en frente de Marshall,Dan y Fionna los tres la tocaron y se teletransportaron antes de eso Kim agarro a Dan teletransportandose

 **En algun lugar desconocido**

los cuatro muchachos aparecieron frente a Alfa y Keith en ese lugar habia un globo visor un tablero con botones y palancas

-bienvenidos-dijo Keith-han sido elegidos para ser la proxima generacion de Power rangers

-pero solo mandamos tres gemas-dijo Alfa-quien es ella

-ella me agarro del brazo cuando nos teletransportabamos-respondio Dan

-no importa no le borrare los recuerdos-dijo Keith-me llamo Keith descendiente de Poseidon Dios de los mares,sucesor de la guardiana Dimitria, los he convocado por que un antiguo mal ha sido liberado y su nombre es Hades tendran que luchar contra varios mostruos hasta el final,Hades es el mas poderoso de la alianza del mal

-que debemos hacer-pregunto Dan

-coloquen las gemas en sus manos

los chicos solo asintieron y las colocaron,despues brillo y se transformaron en unos brasaletes con diferentes monedas la de Dan era un fenix,la de Fionna era una sirena y la de Marshall era una manticora-imcreible

-estos son sus light morphers ¿aceptan ser rangers?-pregunto el guardian

los nuevos rangers solo asintieron mientras Keith sonreia y Alfa daba unos saltos de felicidad

 **En el inframundo.**

un sujeto de armadura demoniaca negra con morado,cara cubierta por una mascara,pelo Gris se sentaba en su trono mientras al frente estaba un insecto humanoide que parecia una mantis negra con rojo estaba arrodillada-ve y destruye la ciudad Manthews

-si mi señor Hades-dijo el insecto

 **En Angel Grove**

aparecio Manthews que con solo una de sus manos logro cortar un edificio,estaba acompañado de unos guerreros que parecian minotauros negros con morado , no eran muy grandes eran flacos pero se le veian marcas de musculos,tenian una hacha y un escudo rojo

despues enfrete de ellos aparecieron los tres muchachos elegidos:Dan,Fionna y marshall-deja a esas personas en paz

-¿y si no que?-pregunto el insecto

-Esto ¡Iniciar Morfocis¡Furia Griega!¡Poder de Fuego/Agua/Tierra!

Dan fue envuelta en fuego mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un fenix gritando, despues aparecio un traje rojo con botas blancas,guantes blancos,cinturon blanco con un simbolo que parecia la cabeza del fenix,en el pecho tenia una amardura roja con dorado (como los trajes de Fuerza Mistica pero en vez de negro cambio a dorado), un casco parecido a la cabeza del fenix el visor negro era la boca del fenix un pico amarillo,ojos amarillos y una pistola laser, roja con negro

Marshall fue envuelto en piedras mientras se escuchaba el rugido de un Leony al destruirse esas piedras aparecio con un traje amarrilo con botas blancas,guantes blancos,cinturon blanco con un simbolo que parecia la cabeza de una manticora,en el pecho tenia una armadura amarilla con dorado,una casco que se parecia a la cabeza de un leon el visor negro era la boca de la manticora,ojos morados,y una pistola laser amarillo con negro

Fionna fue envuelta en un maremoto de agua mientras se escuchaba el canto de una sirena,despues aprecio con un traje azul marino, falda del mismo color, botas blancas,guantes blancos,cinturon blanco con la imagen de una sirena,en pecho tenia una armadura azul con dorada en le pecho,tenia un casco azul con dos,una es un lado y la otra en el otro lado,tenia de visor la cola de una sirena y tenia una pistola laser azul con negro

-Quienes son ustedes-pregunto Manthews

-¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora/Con el canto de la Sirena/Con el poder del Fenix!¡Ranger Amarillo/Azul/Rojo!¡Power Rangers Furia Griega!

* * *

En el centro de mando Keith,Alfa y Kim miraban la escena sonriendo pero atras de ellos habia una sombra que Keith conocia...

-hola Dr.O

-Hola keith-dijo Tommy Oliver sorprendiendo a Kim algo que noto-Resumiendo fui cinco veces Power ranger

-no por nada eres el Ranger legendario-dijo Keith despues todos miraron el globo visor para ver de que son capaces la nueva generacion

* * *

-Vamos Rangers-dijo Dan

-Ataquen Darkmonsters-dijo Manthews mientras se lanzaban contra los enemigos,Dan se enfreto a Manthews mientras Marshall y Fionna se enfrentaban a los Darkmosters ,Marshall agarro a uno de los Darkmosters y lo lanzo contra los otros

-Imcreible-dijo sorprendio-Golpe del minotauro-dijo golpeando a uno de ellos

mientras Fionna le dio una patada a dos Darkmosters pero algunos la agarraron y la lanzaron hacia un carro-Eso dolio-dijo mientras se sobaba-Invocar armas ¡Tridente de los mares-dijo invocando un tridente azul con las puntas doradas,se lanzo hacia los Darkmonsters dandoles un golpe haciendolos desaparecer

-Hacha del Minotauro-dijo invocando un hacha amarilla con Blanco,despues se lanzo a golpear a los Darkmonsters logrando derrotar a la mayoria

Dan se encontraba luchando contra Manthews,el ranger lo golpe en la cara despues dio un gran salto dandole un rafaga de patadas-Invocar armas ¡Espada del Fenix!-dijo invocando una espada roja con dorado y una cabeza de fenix en el le dio una patada en la cara y por ultimo le dio un golpe con la espada-¡Espada del Fenix:Ataque llamarada-la espada fue envuelta en fuego mientras le dio el golpe de gracia pero aun no estaba derrotada

-que haremos-pregunto Fionna

de repente Dan escucho una voz en su cabeza y despues hiso lo que le dijo-combinemos armas-dijo los dos rangers Hacha se puso en una formacion con el mango adelante,El tridente bajo un poco su estatura y se puso abajo de la Hacha y por ultimo la espada se puso de forma en que la cabeza del Fenix quede apuntando hacia el enemigo, Dan se puso atras mientras Marshall y Fionna se arrodillaban sosteniendola

-¡Blaste Fury Lista!-dijeron-¡Alas del Fenix !¡Fuego!

Lanzaron una bola de fuego que tomo forma de un Fenix de fuego,al chocar produjo una que el mostruo se debilitara y callera hacia su final despues los Rangers posaron en forma de triunfo

* * *

-Miserables-dijo Hades molesto-Dr. Specter

un sujeto con forma de humano cabello negro,lentes,ojos rojos,bata de laboratorio aparecio y hiso una reverencia-Que necesita mi lord Hades

-Haga lo que le pedi-dijo,Specter lanzo un rayo hacia los escombros de Manthews en la tierra

* * *

de repente los escombros de Manthews se fueron reconstruyendo y por ultimo crecio-Hora de su destruccion rangers

-Que demonios-dijo marshall sorprendido

-que vamos a hacer-dijo Fionna

-" _muchachos, como power rangers tienen acceso a sus zords solo confien uno en el otro"_ -dijo una voz de los morphers

-Dr.O-pregunto Dan-que hac...

- _"luego les explico"_

-bien-dijo mientras cortaba la comunicacion-ya escucharon confiemos en nosotros,¡Necesitamos los Beast Zords Power ya!-de los morphos salieron tres rayos con sus respectivos colores

El rayo rojo entro a un volcan despues hiso erupcion y de ese mismo volcan aparecio un Fenix Rojo,ojos amarillos,garras amarillas,alas rojas con amarillo por ultimo salio moviendo sus alas majestuosamente hacia la batalla de los rangers

El rayo amarillo se fue al centro de la Tierra despues un Leon amarillo,melena Dorada,Alas de murcielago moradas,un aguijo de escorpion como cola,ojos morados,hiso acto de aparicion despues comenzo a volar hacia la batalla de los rangers

El rayo azul se introdujo en el fondo del mar,despues aparecio un Zord humano femenido negro con azul,aletas en la cola blancas,una aleta en cada parte de la cara y ojos blancos despues salio nadando hacia la batalla delos rangers

los tres megazord hicieron acto de aparicion en el campo de batalla cada ranger se subio a su respectivo zord,en la cabina habian los controles de cada zord y tenia atras la cabeza dorada de cada zord

-¡Choque de Alas explosivas-El fenix Zord ataco con sus alas envueltas en llamas logrando hacer que Manthews retrocediera

-Mueran Rang...

-¡Misiles Explosivos!-La manticora zord hiso que en los hombros aparecieron dos cañones despues lanzo una misiles dejando a Manthews en el suelo

-¡Canto de la sirena¡-la Sirena Zord invoco una lira y comenzo a tocar una nota suave y pasiva hipnotizando a Manthews para que se golpeara a si solo

-VAMOS RANGERS DEMOS EL ULTIMO GOLPE-dijo Dan los dos rangers solo asintieron los zords lanzaron rayos de sus respectivos colores de la boca hacia Manthews al chocar el dio una serie de explosiones y despues desaparecio-Ranger el poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Dan mientras los zords posaban en señal de triunfo

* * *

los ranger llegaron al centro de mando siendo recividos por aplausos de parte de Kim,Keith,Alfa y Tommy-ahora expliquenos

-bien todo empezo...-entonces Tommy empezo a contar la historia de cuando el fue ranger omitiendo algunas generaciones-Despues derrotamos a Mesogog-termino de relatar Tommy

-Genial-dijo Kim

-Ranger Legendario-dijo Dan ganandose miradas confundidas-eres Tommy Oliver mis padres me hablaron mucho sobre usted antes de que murieran

-¿Quien era tu padre y tu madre?

-Nick Rusell el Red Mistyc Ranger y Maddison Rocca la Blue Mistyc Ranger, mis abuelos son Leanbow el guerrero lobo y Uddona la White Mistyc Ranger-dijo sorprendiendo a los rangers execto a Tommy

-lo sabia-dijo-Te pareces a tu Padre pero tienes los ojos de tu Madre-dijo sonriendo Dan solo sonrio mientras sus amigos lo miraban con una sonrisa...


	2. Trabajo en equipo

_Hola hoy les presento el nuevo capitulo de la nueva generacion de power rangers, aqui veremos la importancia de trabajar en equipo_

* * *

Los rangers se encontraban en una sala de simulación, donde se enfrentaban al primer monstruo cuyo nombre era Manthew.

Dan le dio una patada en el pecho, despues Fionna le dio un golpe con el tridente lanzandolo hacia una pared,los Rangers se reunieorn

-¿Listos para el blaster fury?-pregunto Dan a sus amigos

-No lo necesitaremos-respondio Marshall mientras se lanzaba contra el monstruo con su hacha del minotaruo, sus amigos lo intentaron detener pero ya era tarde

Marshall le dio un golpe con la hacha en la cabeza lanzandolo contra una pared, pero Manthew se recupero y se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Marshall propinandole un golpe en pleno estomago,dejandolo sin aire unos segundos los cuales aprovecho y le dio una patada en el pecho empujandolo y dejandolo cerca de sus amigos

-¿Estas loco? por que no seguiste mi orden

-Dan,yo no obedesco a nadie ni siquiera si somos rangers

-Hey amigos,dejen de pelear

-No te metas Fionna-dijo Marshall para despues ver a Dan-¿Entesdiste Dan no me puedes mandar?

-¿Por que no arreglamos esto?-pregunto mientras se preparaba para pelear pero...

-De vuelta a la realidad-dijo una voz que al voltearse era la de Tommy que tenia una mirada seria-¿Que sucede?

-Marshall no quiere obedecer

-Ya le dije que no obedesco a nadie

-Tienen que trabajar en equipo para poder vencer a nuestros enemigos-dijo Tommy,Kim se habia ido a la casa para preparar la cena de ella y Dan

-Lo intetaremos-dijo Marshall pero aun estaba enojado

Los rangers se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares Marshall vive en un apartamento, Fionna vive con su hermano y su gata Cake,

 **En la casa de Dan**

Dan llego a su casa donde lo esperaba Kim

-Como les fue con el entrenamiento

-Bien, mas o menos-respondio despues no volvio a hablar y dejo a Kim confundida

Ambos cenaron en silencio, Kim no pregunto por que creia que si lo hacia lo haria enojar mas,despues de cenar ambos se fueron a sus cuartos.

 **En el Inframundo**

Hades se encontraba en su trono mientras pensaba pero Specter aparecio junto a un monstruo que parecia una largartija verde humanoide,con escamas rojas,ojos morados y una espada dorada en la espalda ambos hicieron una reverencia-Mi lord le quiero presentar a Reptile (NT:no es el mismo de Mortal Kombat este Reptile me lo invente) el tiene una habilidad con la que podremos derrotar a los Rangers

-Interesante-dijo Hades para despues voltear a ver a Specter-Quiero que crees otra criatura con la misma habilidad

-Ya me adelante a eso mi Lord-dijo mientras aparecia una criatura parecida a Reptile pero esta se veia mas feroz era negra con escamas moradas y las puntas llenas de sangres,una mascara que le cubre la boca, tenia una espada morada y ojos rojos-el es Hiper Reptile es mas feroz que Reptile y mas sanguinario

-A su servicio-Dijo Hiper Reptile para despues ver a Reptile-Hola hermanito

-Hola-dijo sonriendo con maldad

-Hiper reptile ve a KO-35 y traeme a...

 **En angel grove**

Reptile aparecio con algunos Darkmosters la gente huia, Los Darkmosters lograban acorralar a algunos, mientras otros protegian a sus hijos y familiares,Reptile los miraba con maldad-No les tengan piedad

 **En la base Ranger**

la alarma comenzo a sonar-¡Ay,Ay,AY!,Keith, Angel grove esta siendo atacada por un nuevo monstruo

-Llama a los rangers-dijo Keith mientras Alfa apretaba algunos botones contactando con los Rangers

 **En angel grove**

Reptile estaba a punto de lastimar a una familia pero Dan llego y le dio una patada alejandolo despues se reunio con sus amigos quienes lograron salvar a esa familia

-No te metas con estas personas ¿Listos?

-Listos

-¡Iniciar Morfosis!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego/Agua/Tierra

-Rangers, he venido a destruirlos-dijo mientras los Darkmonster se lanzaban contra los rangers

-Invocar armas ¡Hacha del Minotauro!¡Tridente de los mares!¡Espada del Fenix!-Los rangers invocaron sus armas despues se lanzaron a la batalla Marshall y Fionna se enfrentaban a los Darkmonster mientras que Dan se enfrentaba contra Reptile

KO **-35**

Hiper Reptile se encontraba con una gran oleada de Darkmonster, se dirigia a un lugar en especial pero habian personas que intentaran detenerlo

-Alto-dijo una voz al voltarse se encontro con

-El ranger Zhane-dijo Hiper Reptile sonriendo con maldad-por que no hacemos las cosas faciles y dejas que me la lleve

-No te la llevaras-dijo mientras sacaba su morfo-¡Al Ataque!-El ranger plateado ha vuelto a la accion-Super Silverizer-Zhane invoco su arma despues se lanzo contra Hiper Reptile

Zhane le disparo a Hiper Reptile con su arma despues activo al modo espada, para darle un golpe en la cola cortandosela despues le corto el brazo derecho, pero a el no le importo y solo se rio malignamente

 **En Angel Grove**

Marshall y Fionna ya habia derrotado a los Darkmonster ahora se enfrentaban a Reptile quien solo se mantenia tranquilo, Marshall le corto el brazo izquierdo con el hacha pensando que ya habian ganado pero Reptile se mantuvo tranquilo

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por que estas tan tranquilo?-pregunto Marshall

-Tengo una habilidad especial-dijo sonriendo mientras con la mano derecha agarraba su cola y se la quitaba para asombro de los rangers despues la lanzo al suelo

-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto Fionna

-Soy como las lagartijas, la cola de las lagartijas crecen-decian los dos Reptiles aunque esten en distintos lugares-Execto que nuestra especie cuando pierte una parte del cuerpo nos crece otra, pero la parte que perdimos se transforma en un nuevo ser-Decian ambos Reptiles mientras sus partes comenzaban a moverse

Las partes perdidas comenzaron a crear cada vez un nuevo cuerpo, ahora Los rangers tenia que enfrentarse a tres Reptiles uno era azul con ojos negros y otro era rojo con ojos morados,mientras que Zhane se enfrentaria a Tres Hiper Reptile, uno era rojo con escamas negras y ojos azules mientras que el otro era morado con escamas azules y ojos rojos

-Maldicion-dijo Dan mientras preparaba su espada-Fionna encárgate del Reptile azul,Marshall...

-No me daras ordenes-dijo mientras se lanzaba contra los dos ultimos Reptile,Dan solo suspiro y siguio a Marshall

Fionna le dio un golpe con el tridente a Reptile pero el logro agarrarlo y despues la pateo empujandola-Que chica tan debil

-Mejor callate y pelea-respondio mientras le daba una patada en plena cara logrando hacerlo enojar,Reptile le dio un gran golpe en el tomago despues un codazo en la espalda y por ultimo una patada en el casco

-¿Tus ultimas Palabras?-pregunto mientras preparaba su espada apuntandole cerca del corazon

-Solo esta-dijo dandole una patada logrando empujandolo despues preparo su Tridente-¡Tridente de los Mares:Maremoto!-Fionna introdujo el tridente en el suelo invocando una gran ola que logro derrotar al reptile azul

Mientras Marshall se enfrentaba contra el Reptile rojo y Dan contra el Reptile verde,Marshall le dio un golpe con el hacha a Reptile mandandolo al suelo pero Reptile se levanto rapidamente y le dio un pata en el estomago dejandolo inmovil mientras el Reptile verde logro dejar a Dan en el suelo, el Reptile verde se acerco a gran velocidad y le hiba a dar un golpe con la espada pero Dan logro protegerlo con su propia espada

-Tu ¿me protegiste?

-somos amigos eso hacemos hay que trabajar en equipo para poder ganar-dijo Dan mientras Marshall asentia y le daba un golpe a los dos Reptile alejandolos, los rangers se reunieron

-Blaster Fury listo-dijo Dan-Haslo tu Marshall

-Esta bien-Mashall se puso en el lugar de Dan y viceversa-Rugido de la Manticora ¡Fuego!-los Rangers lanzaron una gran bola de energia amarilla que tomo la forma de una cabeza de leon al chocar con los dos Reptile ambos comenzaron a explotar marcando su final

* * *

Zhane tenia serios problemas con los Hiper Reptiles hasta que llego un Darkmonster con una chica que Zhane reconocio y mas al escuchar la voz de su hermano

-¡Karone!

-Andros ¿Que sucede?

-se llevaron a mi hermana-respondio con mirada trizte despues se arrodillo al suelo y le dio un golpe ya todos los monstruos se habian retirado

* * *

 **En el inframundo**

-dijo Hades con un tono tranquilo-dispara los Dark Lasers

-si mi lord-dijo Specter disparando hacia los escombros de los tres Reptile

* * *

 **En Angel Grove**

Los escombros de los reptiles se combinaron formando a un Reptile gigante con los brazos rojos, abdomen azul, piernas verdes tambien tenia las tres cabezas y sus espadas se combinaron formando un tridente negro

-Hora de llamar a los Beast Zords-los zords comenzaron a aprecer cada ranger subio al suyo

-Hora de pelear-dijo Reptile azul sonriendo malignamente igual que sus otras caras,Reptile se lanzo contra los zords,Dandole un golpe a la sirena alejandola despues agarro al fenix y lo lanzo contra la manticora

-Debemos hacer algo-dijo Dan pero los rangers escucharon una voz en su cabeza y despues hicieron lo que le dijo esa voz-Combinemos los zords rangers-dijo Dan mientras sus amigos asentian-Hay que trabajar en equipo

El fenix comenzo a volar hacia el cielo despues comenzo a descender mientras sus piernas (patas) se colocaban al lado del pecho formando los brazos,sus alas de colocaron en la espalda, el cuerpo de la manticora se abrio formando las piernas la cabeza del leon se puso en el hombro derecho mientras que la sirena se separaba por la mitada y se colocaba atras de las piernas, ya cuando todas las partes estuvieran combinadas la cabeza del fenix se puso en pecho dejando ver un rostro humanoide con un casco parecido a la cabeza del fenix-Beast Megazord activado

-Hare esa estupido robot una completa chatarra-dijo la cabeza azul mientras se lanzaba, apuntandole con el tridente pero

-Beast Sword-el megazord invoco una espada blanca ambas armas chocaron pero el megazord continuo luchando despues le dio un golpe en la cabeza junto con un golpe en el estomago alejandolo-Rangers el golpe final-El mengazord emprendio el vuelo hasta llegar a un punto especifico comenzo a decender mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por fuego-¡Energia del fuego!¡Alas del fenix!-el megazord se convirtio en un majestuoso fenix que logro derrotar a Reptile

-¡Imposible!-grito la cabeza verde antes de desaparecer

-Ranger el poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal-dijo Dan mientras el megazord bajaba la espada en señal de triunfo

* * *

 **En el inframundo**

Los tres Hiper Reptile aparecieron enfrente de Hades junto a karone que estaba amarrada con una cuerda-Sueltenme

-Karone-dijo Hades-Los lideres han caido solo quedo yo y muy pronto Astronema regresara a la vida-dijo mientras de su cuerpo salia una energia oscura que sea convirtio al rededor de Karone en un capullo que al romperse aparecio Astronema la princesa del mal con su pelo corto Hades el gran Dios de la alianza del mal la he vuelto a traer para que me ayude a derrotar a los power rangers

-Si...Mi lord

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el capitulo Astronema ha vuelto gracias a Hades ¿Que pasara? gracias por leer este fic y les mando una abrazo_


	3. El amor de una dueña

_"Hola soy **Gatomon**_ , _la compañera de Kari_ , _hoy les presentare el nuevo capitulo de la nueva generación de rangers,donde veremos lo que las personas con gran corazon sienten por sus mascotas"_

* * *

 **En el** **Inframundo**

Astronema se encontraba a la derecha de Hades, sentada en su trono,ella se habia convertido en la mano derecha de Hades y también la segunda al mando,Hiper Reptile se habia vuelto jefe de las tropas de ataque,por lo cual le dieron un trono que seubica a la izquierda de Hades,Specter hiso su aparicion por una gran puerta,despues hiso una reverencia ante Hades-Mi lord he acabado mi gran invento

-¿Dinos de que se trata?-Pregunto Astronema

De la misma puerta donde salio el ,aparecio un nuevo monstruo,era un perro blanca y rocosa,que se reflejaba como el metal, ojos rojos,una espada laser en la espalda,feroces garras y una cola que termina en una bola de picos-Saludos general,mi nombre de Rock Dog

-¿Que tiene de especial este "Perro"?-Pregunto Hades con su voz siniestra

-Su piel esta hecha con un metal duro incluso con nuestras mejores armas no lo romperiamos,execto si usted usa su poder claro

-Interesante-Dijo Hades con su voz tetrica y mostrando una sonrisa macabra.

 **En la preparatoria**

-El Tiranosaurio fue totalmente descrito, en cuanto a cómo se veía y como se comportaba en 1905 por Henry Fairfiel Osborn, sin embargo mucho antes se encontraron diferentes restos mayormente en Norteamérica. En 1874 se encontraron...-Tommy fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre,avisando la salida,el solo suspiro y volteo a ver a sus estudiantes-No olviden sus libros y su tarea de escribir la historia del Brachiosaurio

-Esa clase fue interensante-Dijo Kim sonriendole a Dan

-Si...-Respondieron todos

-¿Que planean hacer?-pregunto Kim

-Yo ire a visitar a mi zord-Dijo Dan a lo cual su equipo ranger asintio,Kim igual acompañaria a Dan,los cuatro se retiraron a visitar a sus respectivos zord,todos llevaban algo de comer

 **En la cima un volcan**

Dan se encontraba junto con Kim comunicandose con el zord fenix,Dan no sentia el calor por que su elemento es el fuego y Kim por que el Zord fenix la protegia del calor-Disculpa Zord Fenix ¿Que otros poderes esconden ustedes?

El Zord fenix lanzo un chillido en respuesta lo cual Dan logro entenderlos-"Eso lo descubriran en el momento indicado,ahora solo estan aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes"

Dan solo asintio,pero Kim logro entenderlo tambien,para misterio de Dan pero no para el Zord Fenix que mostraba una sonrisa en su interior

 **En una cueva secreta**

-Hola Zord manticora-Dijo marshall mientras se sentaba en una roca en frente de el estaba su zord estaba acostado al notarlo lo saludo con un rugido que el si entendio-Zord manticora ¿Hay mas zords como ustedes,que nos ayudaran?

La manticora solo rugio-"Antes habian mas zords como nosotros pero no los hemos vuelto a ver,Marshall, aunque puede que uno se este acercando cada vez mas y este relacionado con uno de los rangers"

Marshall solo asintio y comenzo a tocar con su guitarra una nota tranquila y romantica mientras su mente solo se dirigía en una ranger,el zord Manticora al estar conectado a Marshall solo pudo sonreir en su interior mientras cerraba los ojos

 **En el fondo del mar**

Fionna se encontraba en un traje de baño azul,con una mascara en los ojos y una en la boca con dos tubos de aire en la espalda,tambien con aletas,despues de nadar por unos minutos se encontro con su zord

-Buenas tardes,Zord Sirena

La sirena solo canto un poco,asi es como se comunica con la ranger,Fionna se sento en una roca cerca

-Perdon por la molestia pero ¿Sabes como podremos derrotar a Hades?

la sirena solo dio un corto canto que Fionna logro entenderlo-"Lo siento,Hades es muy misterioso solo se ha logrado encerrar pero no destruir"-Fionna solo sonrio el cual ella respondio igual

 **En Angel Grove**

Los ciudadanos corrian asustados y intentando protegerse de los ataques de los Darkmonster y de Rock Dog,algunos bebes lloraban pero Rock Dog les encantaba el sonido del terror de los terricolas-¡Amo ese sonido!-Dijo mientras golpeaba algunos edificios

 **En la base**

La alarma comenzo a sonar mientras Alfa corria de un lado para otro,Keith solo miraba la amenaza-Alfa,contacta con los rangers

-Si-Dijo oprimiendo algunos botones.

 **En la casa de Fionna**

Fionna decidio llegar mas temprano,ella estaba con su gata Cake,un gato blanco con naranja,llego mas temprano para cuidar de Keith,ella se encontraba echandole comida en un plato a Keith cuando su morpher comenzo a sonar-¿Que sucede?

-¡Debes venir rapido!-Dijo Alfa

-Si-Dijo mientras se preparaba para tele transportarse,comenzando a brillar de color rojo,Cake se atrajo a ese color y salto en el momento exacto

 **En la base**

Los rangers aparecieron frente a Keith,pero todos se sorprendieron a ver a Cake en la base,Fionna lo alzo y sonreia avergonazada-Creo que cuando me teletransporte ella vino conmigo

-No importa-Dijo Keith-Rapido vallan a estas cordenadas hay un nuevo monstruo atacando la ciudad

-Si-respondio cada Ranger-¡Iniciar Morfosis!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego/Agua/Tierra!

 **En angel Grove**

Los DarkMonster estaban aterrorizando e hiriendo a la gente,uno hiba a herir a un niño pero Fionna le dio una patada en la cara logran alejargo,Rock Dog volteo a ver a los Rangers-¡Valla!¡Son los Power rangers que grata sorpresa!

-¡Esta sorpresa se convertira en tu humillasion!-dijo Fionna

-¡Invocar armas!¡Espada del fenix/Hacha de la manticora(lo se no es el mismo nombre solo me equivoque en el primer capitulo)/Tridentes de los mares!

-¡Acabenlos!

Los rangers se lanzaron contra sus enemigos,Dan se encargaba de Rock Dog mientras que Marshall y Fionna de los darkmonsters

 **En la base**

-¡Adelante Rangers!-Decia Alfa apollando a sus amigos pero lo que ambos no notaron era que alguien por error activo el teletransportador y lo cruzo,lo malo es que esa teletransportacion la llevaria hacia la batalla

 **En Angel Grove**

-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte Filoso!-Marshall libero un vumerang de energia amarilla contra los Darkmonsters logrando destruir a muchos,solo quedaba el ultimo de la ola que tenia que derrotar,lo que hiso fue darle un gran golpe en la cara logrando que este sea derrotado,ahora solo faltaba que Fionna derrotara su grupo

-¡Tridente del Mar:Maremoto!-Fionna invoco su maremoto y logro derrotar a todos los Darkmonster,Dan se separo de Rock Dog y se preparo para lanzar su ataques pero...

-¡Cola demoledora!-su cola se alargo y ataco a Dan,que cayo al suelo un poco herido pero no se rendia y se volvio a levantar,sus amigos llegaron al rescate-¡Toma esto,Pico de piedra!-un pico delgado salio de su cuerpo y se lanzo contra los Rangers pero una gata reconocio a su dueña y se lanzo para rescatarla Fionna la reconocio

-¡Cake!-Fionna rapidamente volvio a la normalidad y fue a ayudar a Cake pero ya era muy tarde,ella solo maullo y cerro los ojos,Fionna al verlo derramo algunas lagrimas

-¡Maldito monstruo!-Marshall se lanzo a gran velocidad y derribo al enemigo,pero el ledio un golpe en la cara alejandolo y despues le dio una patada en el estomago derribandolo al lado de sus amigos

-¡Blaster Fury Listo!-Dijo Fionna mientras volvia su forma ranger y sus amigos se arrodillaban-¡Tridente de Poseidon:Fuego!-El cañon disparo una gran bola de agua que tomo la forma de un tridente que logro atravesar el cuerpo de Rock Dog,los rangers voltearon y posaron en forma de victoria,Fionna no perdio el tiempo y se acerco a Cake

-Lo lamento Fionna

-No importa,Marshall-Dijo Fionna lo que no noto es que su Morpher comenzo a brillar y se escucho una voz

- _"Han peleado duro Rangers es hora de recompensarlo pero ¿Que tanto quieres a Cake Fionna?"_

 _-_ La quiero como una hermana,nunca conoci a mis padres,ella fue la unica familia que tuve,aunque fuera una gata

La voz no volvio a hablar y el cuerpo de Cake comenzo a brillar,se cerraba la herida y curaba todos las heridas que tenia cuando esta al fin abrio los ojos-¡Fionna,Hermanita!

-¿Ahora puede hablar?

-Imcreible,siempre quise que Cake pudiera hablar-Dijo Fionna emocionada mientras abrazaba a Cake

 **En el inframundo**

-¡Specter!¡Dispara los Dark Laser!-Ordeno Astronema

-Si señora-Dijo mientras disparaba los Dark Laser hacia los escombros de Rock Dog,Hades solo sonrio malignamente

 **En angel Grove**

Los escombros de Rock Dog volvieron a asamblarse ,despues aumente su tamaño,pero ahora sus ojos eran rojos y tenia una lanza en la mano-Pagaran por eso Rangers

-¡Necesitamos los Beast Zords Power ya!

Los zords hicieron acto de aparicion,cada ranger subio al suyo,Cake subio al de Fionna aunque detestara el agua,luego iniciaron la secuencia Megazord -¡Beast megazord!

-¡Moriran!

Rock Dog,se lanzo contra el megazord dandole un fuerte golpe en el pecho,la cabina de mando se sacudia salvajemente-Maldicion ¡Hacha de la manticora!-El megazord invoco una hacha amarilla,le dio un fuerte corte en el estomago,pero solo hiso que se enojara mas

-¡Cola demoledora!-Ataco Rock Dog,causando que el megazord callera al suelo,lo cual el monstruo aprocecho y comenzo a darle golpes con los puños,patadas y con la cola,la cabina comznzo a sacudirse bruscamente

-¡¿Que haremos?!

-No se Cake-En ese momento Cake comenzo a brillar,mientras se convertia en una bola de energia azul que salio del megazord,libero una energia azul tan intensa y brillante que tuvieron que taparse los ojos.

Cuando el brillo ceso,aparecio un Zord con la forma de un gato con escamas azules,una larga cola,garras doradas,ojos dorados,dos filosos colmillos blancos,Todos se sorprendieron al ver al nuevo zord,Fionna salio del megazord y entro a la cabina del zord, atras de la cabina habi la cabeza del zord-¡Zord gato marino!¡activado!

-¡Ni creas que con eso me ganaras!-El monstruo se lanzo contra el nuevo zord pero ella logro esquivarlo fácilmente y despues lo comenzo a herir con sus garras y por ultimo le pego con las patas traseras

-¡cambiar a modo megazord!-la gata dio un salto en el scielo,se irguió como un humano,sus garras se convirtieron en dedos,mientras que las garras se pegaron una a la otra para forma una especie de pie con punta filosa,la cabeza de la gata se para al hombro,mientras que su cola se transformaba en un latigo,su cara es la de una mujer con cabello rubio,una tiara azul con un tridente en medio-¡Megazord gato marino!

-¡No me venceran con esa chatarra!-El monstruo volvio a lanzarse contra el megazord pero este solo se quedo quieto en todo momento hasta que estuvo en un punto exacto

-¡Latigo de agua!-El megazord invoco su latigo el cual comenzo a brillar despues ataco al monstruo al chocaar el latigo con ese monstruo este comenzo a dar pequeñas explosiones hasta que por fin exploto marcando su final

-¡Rangers el poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal!-Los dos megazord bajaron las armas en señal de triunfo.

* * *

 **En el inframundo**

-¡Maldita sea!-maldecia Hiper Reptile,mientras miraba amenazadamente a Specter mientras que Astronema sonreia tranquilamente igual que Hades

-No grites, ya tenemos un plan ¿No han oído el dicho: Divide y venceras?

necesito que crees un nuevo monstruo-Dijo sonriendo malignamente

* * *

 **En la base**

los rangers regresaron a su base mientras Keith,Kim,Tommy y Alfa les aplaudian y felicitaban por el nuevo zord,Cake solo alardeaba-Ese monstruo estaba a punto de hacerse

-Bien,Rangers les felicito por su nuevo zord pero eso no significa que aun puedan ganar,recuperaron uno de los antiguos zords pero aun no aseguran su victoria,antes deben entrenar mucho y supearse-Los Ranger solo asintieron y se retiraron junto con Cake y Kim cuando solo estuvieron Alfa,Tommy y Keith,el ranger legendario miro a Keith

-Necesitaran mas ayuda

-Pero hacer lo que pides es riesgoso,pero te ayudaremos Tommy-Dijo sonriendo mientras Tommy asentia y se retiraba

* * *

" _Llegamos al final de capitulo ya me voy que Kari quiere ir a dar un paseo con Tk,me gusta espiarlos junto con patamon"_

 _Un aplauso para Gatomon uno de los digimon angeles,y ahora hare esto que es nuevo leere el comentario que me dejen:_

 _ **La luz de orion:** Si regresara un antiguo ranger,Gracias por comentar y espere que te encuentres Bien_


	4. Historia Ranger parte 1

_Bien lamento la tardanza pero tengo muchas cosas fuera de esta pagina_

 _y ahora el capitulo_.

* * *

 **En la preporatoria**

Tommy se encontraba en su salon revisando algunos examenes de su curso, los 3 rangers aprobaron el examen,despues de calificar todos Tommy abrio su escritorio donde saco un par de fotos que el conocia bien, resultaban ser las fotos de las generaciones rangers que el habia participado : Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Dino trueno.

-Me pregunto que habra sido de ellos-Dijo con una mirada melancolica

-¡Puede que no sepas que fue de ellos pero si que te pasara a ti!-Un vrayo de energia aparecio de la nada y destruyo la mesa de Tommy,el por suerte logro salir ileso de un salto al frente de el se encontraba un guerrero que Tommy reconocio bien.

-¡Zeltrax!

-Cuanto tiempo oliver-Decia con una voz maligna

-¿Como estas vivo?

-Gracias a mi lord hades, el puede revivir a los guerreros que quiera pero solo los que murieron en batalla pero los que estan atrapados en el abismo del mal no podran ser liberados ... por ahora

Tommy se preocupo a oir la ultima frase, encima de su escritorio destruido se encontraba algo que le serviria en esa lucha,la moneda del ranger blanco,Tommy se lanzo para atraparla, lo cual por poco no lo logra-¡Tiger zord!-El legendario ranger blanco renacio-¡Comenzemos con nuestra pelea Zeltrax!

 **En la base de mando**

Dan y Marshall se encontraban en medio de un entrenamiento, el cual consistia en que los dos pelearian con el otro, Kim y Fionna se encontraban sentadas fuera del ring (por asi llamarlo)

-Deberias rendirte-Decia Marshall sonriendo a travez del casco

-Eso te lo digo a ti

Ambos rangers se lanzaron contra el otro, Marshall intento dar un golpe en el estomago pero Dan fue mas rapido y lo esquivoal mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en el estomago-¿Te dolio?

Marshall atrapo la pierna de Dan-ya quisieras-Comenzo a dar un giro con el pie llevando consigo a Dan, despues lo lanzo contra la pared pero Dan puso sus piernas contra la pared y dio un salto contra Marshall preparando su puño lo cual Marshall hizo lo mismo

Ambos puños chocaron liberando una rafaga de nergia, ambos se separon y se dieron la mano-Buen entrenamiento

-Lo mismo digo Dan-La alarma comenzo a sonar mientras Alfa se comunicaba por medio del morpher

- _Tommy se encuentra en el bosque luchando contra Zeltrax_

 _-_ ¿Zeltrax?

-Es un antiguo enemigo de los rangers Dino Trueno,tiene un gran odio hacia el Dr.O, por un pasado terrible que no se encuentran en los regitros rangers-Decia Fionna

-¿Registros rangers?

-Son los registros que narran la historia de los power rangers, desde Miphty Morphin hasta Megaforce/Super Megaforce-Decia Kim

-¡Vamos rapido a ayudar al Dr.O!-decia Marshall mientras comenzaba a correr junto a los otros dos rangers.

* * *

 **En el bosque**

Zeltrax disparo un rayo desde su visor contra Tommy el cual logro esquivarlo facilmente, Zeltrax invoco su lanza-¡Es hora de mi venganza Oliver!

-¡Smitty, sera mejor que olvides esta completa estupidez!-Decia Tommy mientras se defendia un golpe con la lanza de Zeltrax, Zeltrax le dio una patada en el pecho alejandolo

-¡Nunca olvidare mi gran odio hacia ti, por tu culpa tengo este cuerpo,eso jamas lo olvidare Oliver!

Zeltrax disparo un poderoso relampago contra Tommy que no logro esquivarlo, este ataque le dio en la moneda de poder, Tommy cayo al suelo mientras perida su transformacion.

Tommy se volvio a levantar y volteo hacia el morpher-¡La moneda de poder!-La moneda de poder habia sido destruida, ahora solo se encontraba partida por la mitad al mismo tiempo que se encontraba quemada

-¡Es hora de tu final oliver!-Antes de que Zeltrax disparara de nuevo un rayo aparecio de la nada, dandole en el hombro lanzandolo contra un arbol

-¿Dr.O se encuentra bien?-Preguntaba Fionna ayudandoal Dr.O que por poco se cae

-Si... pero no podria decir lo mismo de mi moneda de poder-Decia mirando la moneda con una mirada triste

-¡Oliver!-Zeltrax se levanto rapidamente y se lanzo contra Tommy pero algo lo sorprendio

-¡Espada del Fenix: Ataque llamarada!

-¡Hacha de la manticora: Hacha destrucotra!

Ambos ataques golpearon a Zeltrax lanzandolo contra una roca, Zeltrax se levanto algo herido, pero aun podia pelear aunque tendria una sorpresa para Tommy

-¡Likers!

Atras de los Rangers aparecieron un par de escorpiones humanoides de color rojo, ojos amarillos, aguijon con la punta verde,tenia un par de cuernos, algunas escamas en la espalda, dos garras en cada pie de color morada

-¡Tommy!-Los rangers fueron detenidos por los Likers mientras algunos atrapaban a Tommy,Zeltrax solo se rio maligmanete mientras se transportaba junto con todos los likers incluyendo a Tommy, los likers dejaron en el suelo a los rangers

-lo capturaron...

* * *

 **En el inframundo.**

-Asi que este es el ranger legendario-Decia Hades mirando a Tommy quien estaba atado con algunas cadenas de energia-Me servira

-¿Para que?

-Veras, hay un dicho mortal "Enfrenta fuego con fuego", pero mi version seria "Enfrenta un ranger con otro ranger"-Decia mientras el aparecia con una caja de metal negro

-¿Que es eso?

-Lo reconoceras cuando lo veas

La caja se abrio mostrandole a Tommy...

-¡La mona Dragonzord!-La primera moneda de Tommy estaba en esa caja pero tenia una especie de aura espectral para asombro de Tommy

-¡Eso es, tu antigua moneda pero ahora esta mejorada ¿Recuerdas la batalla de los Spirit Rangers contra los rangers furia animal?-Tommy solo asintio-Pues este proceso sera igual solo que con algunos cambios-Dijo riendo malignamente

-Esto ya me esta asustando...

* * *

 **En la base de mando.**

-¡Capturaron a Tommy!¡Ay Ay Ay!-Decia Alfa corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-¿Que haremos sin el Dr.O?

-Yo se-Dijo una voz femenina que solo Alfa y Keith reconocieron

-Cuanto tiempo Elsa-Decia Keith dando una sonrisa calida

-Hola Keith,Alfa,Rangers ahora que Tommy esta capturado tengo un mal presentimiento pero antes de ir a salvarlo deben saber un poco de su historia

-Ya nos conto que fue Ranger

-Pero no les conto sobre las demas generaciones antes que ustedes-Decia Elsa colocando un disco en una computadora.

- **Soy Tommy oliver, si estan viendo esto la situacion es grave, este es un video altamente confidencial solo puede ser visto en una emergencia, lo que estan por ver es la historia de mi vida y la historia de los power rangers...**

 **PRMM.**

 **Todo comienza en Angel Grove, 5 jovenes con caracter fueron convocados para combatir a la malvada hechicera espacial Rita Repulsa, ellos supieron concentra el poder del dinosaurio y los llevo a convertirse en los primeros power rangers.**

 **Bajo la guia de Zordon Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly y Zack. Protegieron la tierra con valor y esto obligo a Rita crear su propio ranger.**

-Hola ¿eres nuevo?-Preguntaba Kimberly con una sonrisa

-Si, soy Tommy.

-Soy Kimberly

Tommy se encontraba en un callejon donde una rafaga de aire lo cegaba-¿Que esta pasando?

-¡Tommy eres el elegido!-Decia Rita Repulsa encima de un edificio

-¡No!-Exclamaba Tommy mientras Rita solo se reia

 **Su magia era muy poderosa, no podia luchar contra ella...**

 **-** ¡Este pobre es el elegido, el se convertira en mi malvado ranger verde!¡De pie ranger verde!

-Estoy a sus ordenes emperatriz-Decia un Tommy controlado

 **Como ranger verde me ordeno a destruir a los power rangers y casi lo consigo**

 **-** Eres el ranger verde-Decia Kimberly acusando a Tommy

-Pequeña Ranger rosa, debes saber que tu y tus amigos seran destruidos.

 **Pero mis amigos no se rindieron, me ayudaron a destruir la espada de las sombras y me liberaron del hechizo...**

 **-** ¡El hechizo esta roto!-Exclamaba Zack

-¿Estas bien Tommy?-Preguntaba Jason mientras se acercaba a Tommy.

-¿Que sucedio?-Preguntaba un Tommy confundido

-Ya no estas bajo el control de Rita unete a nosotros y la venceremos.

-¿Despues delo que paso?-Preguntaba Tommy

-Te necesitamos, es tu destino, únete a nosotros Tommy-Tommy lo penso por un minuto y despues asintio.

 **Y asi, fui parte del equipo, pero por poco tiempo, muy pronto me di cuenta que mis poderes de Ranger verde eran pasajeros.**

-Como ustedes saben,los poderes del Ranger verde se agotaron en sus ultimas batallas,es por eso que Alfa y yo decidimos crear a un nuevo y mas poderoso Ranger para combatir a Lord Zedd y a su diabólica maldad,Rangers , permitanme presentarles ¡Al Ranger Blanco!

-He vuelto-Decia un Tommy sonriente,de esa escena se paso a una de batalla.

-¡No podran escapar Power Rangers!

 **Un nuevo villano, Lord Zedd, queria destruir la tierra, perdiamos 3 Rangers, era necesario encontrar remplazos**

-¡El poder de la espada de la luz, pasara su poder a 3 nuevos Rangers!-Explicaba Zordon

-¡Rocky! ¡Adam! ¡Aisha!

-¿No es imcreible?-decia Aisha sonriendo

 **Jason, Trini y Zack cedieron su poder y asi surgieron 3 nuevos Rangers.**

 **-¡** y ahora que el poder del rayo lo haga crecer!

 **Y justo a tiempo, pues que Rita y Zedd se unieron convocando a un nuevo poderoso enemigo, Rito, el grupo lucho ferozmente, pero no fue suficiente, Rito destruyo nuestros Zords...**

-¡NO!-Gritaba una Kimberly triste.

-Ya no tenemos Zords permdimos-Decia tristemente Tommy

-Su viaje acaba de comenzar.

 **Un Power Ranger nunca se rinde, Zordon no envió a buscar a Ninjor un guerrero del pasado.** **Ninjor nos enseño los secretos de los antiguos maestros ninja, el momento habia llegado teniamos nuvas armas, nuevos Zords, nuevos poderes, pero tambien, nuevos enemigos...**

 **Y junto con ello aparecieron nuevos amigos...**

 **-** Soy Tommy.

-¿Como estas Tommy? Soy Katherine.

 **Cuando Kimberly decidio irse, Katherine era la unica opcion, ella asumio el poder de la Ranger rosa y justo a tiempo, Ya que un nuevo enemigo apareceria para causar terror ... El Maestro Vile... Con sus diabolicos poderes retrocedio el tiempo volviendonos niños.**

 **-** Este podria ser el fin de los Power Rangers.

 **MMAR.**

 **-** ¡Ranger de Aquitar, la Tierra los necesita urgentemente!

-¡Vamos de inmediato!

 **Zordon llamo a los Alien Ranger, para defender la Tierra mientras nosotros intentabamos descubrir como recuperar nuestra verdadera edad y nuestros poderes.**

 **Recuperamos nuestra edad y poderes justo a tiempo, el ataque era inminente.**

 **-** ¡Salgan del centro del mando ahora!

-¡No podemos dejarlos!

-¡Alfa sacalos de aqui!

-¡Teletransportacion!

 **Logramos salir del centro de mando antes de que Rita y Zedd los destruyeran.**

 **PR Zeo.**

 **-** Esta completo no lo puedo creer

 **En las ruinas encontramos el cristal Zeo, un poder mistico que nos llevaria a un nuevo capitulo de nuestras vidas.**

 **-** ¡Hoy surge una nueva fuerza para combatir el mal: Power Rangers Zeo!

-Es hora de probar sus nuevos poderes

-¡Power Rangers Zeo!

 **Los Zeo poderes eran imcreibles, y cuando necesitamos de ayuda, recruimos a un viejo amigo.**

 **-** El nuevo Ranger dorado esta aqui.

 **Jason tomo la identidad del Ranger dorado, con su ayuda derrotamos al Rey Mondo y a su diabolico reino de Maquinas...**

 **PR Turbo**

 **Cuando nos graduamos estabamos listos para enfrentar el mundo, no sin antes enfrentar nuestras ultimas aventuras como Rangers, era hora de pasar a otro nivel...**

 **-** ¡Velocidad Trubo!

-¡Guau!

 **Los Zeo Rangers ya no existian, en su lugar quedaron los Turbo Rangers, una pirata expacial llamada Divatox atacaba la tierra, con nuestro poderes Ranger acabamos con ella,con un poco de ayuda claro...**

 **-** ¡Hey soy un nuevo Ranger!-Exclamaba un alegre Justin

Escena de Explosion-¡Tommy No!-Gritaba Katherine

-¡Tengo que hacer algo no puedo quedarme aqui sin hacer nada!

 **TJ, Ashley, Cassie y Carlos...**

 **-** Se te ha pedido que elijas a tu sucesor, les damos la bienvenida a la familia de los Power Rangers

-No estaria aqui TJ, de no ser por tu valor y tu fuerza, te elijo lider del equipo, seras un nuevo Ranger.

-¡Listos para el ataque!

 **Divatox era fuerte y sus pirañatrones implacables, lanzo un feroz ataque que termino por destruir el centro de bando, luego viajo al espacio para planear la destruccion final de la tierra**

 **-** ¡Tenemos que ir al planeta Sabaria!-Exclamo Carlos.

-¡Hay que detener a Divatox antes de que vuelva!-Dijo TJ.

 **Los Turbo Rangers siguieron a Divatox al espacio, dejando atras todo lo que conocian y querian...**

 **-** Adios Justin...

 **Para siempre...**

 **PR En el Espacio**

 **-** Nos esta atrayendo.

 **El viaje expacial eran peligroso y la diferencia de amigos y enemigos es notable, Andros demostro ser mas que un amigo, era el lider perfecto para combatir un nuevo enemigo y ese enemigo era...Astronema.**

 **-** Destruyanlos.

 **Creyeron que no habia esperanza pero, Andros les entrego los Astro Morfos y surgio un nuevo equipo...**

 **-** ¡Power Rangers Del Espacio!

-¿Quien es el?

-Su nombre es Zhane, el Ranger Plateado.

 **Los Rangers del espacio liberanron a Zhane de su helada prision y el noble Ranger Plateado se unio al equipo, con su ayuda derrotaron a Astronema y salvaron al universo al destruir a la alianza del mal...**

 **PR La Galaxia Perdida**

 **Pero en un rincon muy lejano de la galaxia se inicio una nueva batalla, en el lejano planeta de Mirinoi, 5 nuevos heroes de nombres Leo, Maya, Kai, Kendrixe y Demone, recuperaron los sables Quasar y se convirtieron en Power Rangers de la Galaxia Perdida, tenian que unirse para derrotar a su letal enemiga... Trakeena.**

 **-** ¡Nada podra detenerme ahora!¡Nada!

 **Trakeena amenazaba con destruir la colonia espacial de Terra Aventura y para eso adopto unanueva y horrorosa forma, el Ranger rojo y su arma eran la unica esperanza de la colonia..**

 **-** ¡Fuego!

 **Al derrotar a Trakeena, los Rangers de la Galaxia Perdida se ganaron la gratitud eterna de las colonias de Terra Aventura.**

 **PR A la Velocidad de la Luz.**

 **Mientras tanto, en la tierra, un grupo selecto se preparaba para enfrentar una nueva invasión de demonios.**

 **-** La operacion a la velocidad de la luz ha preparado armas de ultima generacion para poder atraparlos, por sus habilidades se les escogió para capturarlos ¿Creen poder hacerlo?

-Cuente conmigo

-Y conmigo

-Quiero ayudar.

 **Los Rangers a la Velocidad de la Luz, necesitaban uno mas para completar el equipo y ese alguien era Ryan, el Ranger Titanio, con su ayuda derrotaron a la reyna Bansheera.**

 **PR Fuerza Del Tiempo**

-Mis amigos y yo venimos del año 3000, debemos atrapar una banda de mutantes que ha escapado, creemos que solamente tú puedes activar estos morfos para poder vencerlos… es tuyo .

-¡Guau! .

-ADN confirmado .

-¿Listos? ¡Fuerza, Fuerza de Tiempo! .

 **Los rangers del futuro siguieron a un criminal mutante llamado Ransik que había viajado a través del tiempo y del espacio, y el último en unírseles fue un amigo muy especial…**

 **Eric tardo en entender que la mayor virtud de un ranger no es el poder…sino la recompensa de ayudar a la humanidad…**

 **PR FUERZA SALVAJE**

-Necesitamos un quinto ranger .

-Quédense tranquilos, creo que estamos muy bien así .

 **Cole se unió a los Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje, héroes que usaron la fuerza de animales para combatir a los orgs, los malvados monstruos que querían conquistar la Tierra mediante la contaminación y la destrucción…**

 **El último en unírseles fue Merrick, el lunar ranger, con su ayuda y la de los poderosos Wild Zords derrotaron al Amo Org y salvaron la Tierra…**

 **PR TORMENTA NINJA**

 **-** Estos son sus morfos de Power Rangers .

-Guau .

-Si claro .

-¡Sí! ¿Vieron? ¡Tenía razón!Los Power Rangers son reales .

-Desde ahora serán Wind Power Rangers .

 **3 estudiantes ninjas sobresalientes dominaron el poder del aire, agua y la tierra…**

 **El poder del trueno fue su mayor desafío, pero sus mayores enemigos…**

-¿Sabes quienes somos? .

-Sí, mis amigos .

 **Fueron sus mejores amigos…**

 **La Tierra estaba al borde de la destrucción, otro amigo, Cam, viajo al pasado en busca del único poder capaz de ayudar, el del ranger samurái verde… En su última batalla con Lothor, los rangers hicieron un gran sacrificio…**

-¡Tengo sus poderes de rangers! .

-¡No seremos Power Rangers, pero tenemos poderes! ¡Poder del Aire! .

-¡Poder del Agua! .

-¡Poder de la Tierra! .

-¡NO! .

 **PR DINO TRUENO**

 **Después de graduarme de la universidad entre a trabajar en la preparatoria de Reefside, donde conocería a 3 nuevos héroes que protegerían la Tierra de un nuevo enemigo que causaría el terro** **r…Mesogog…**

 **Fue así como Conner, Kira y Ethan se convirtieron en Power Rangers Dino Trueno, dominando el gran poder de los dinosaurios…**

-¡Tyranno! .

-¡Ptero! .

-¡Tricero!

 **Mesogog y sus tropas eran muy fuertes por eso, tuve que volver a la accion con el poder delRanger negro y el poder del Brachiosaurio**

 **-** ¡Brachio!

 **Trent fue el ultimo en unirse al equipo, como Ranger Blanco,con el poder del Draco zord**

 **-** ¡Draco!

 **Pero en nuestra ultima batalla contra Mesogog...**

-¡Amigos,utilizemos todo el poder que tengamos, es la unica forma!

-¡Power Rangers,Poder de las Dino gemas!

 **Tuvimos que hacer un gran sacrificio...** **.**

El video fue cortado repentinamente, todos miraron para todos los lados hasta colocar su mirada en la de una gata

-¡Cake!-Fionna le grito por que ella arrojo el cafe en la computadora

-Perdon, es que son las dos de la mañana que mas esperan

-Demorare diez minutos en arreglarlo-Dijo Elsa.

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

Tommy se encontraba encadenada frente a Zeltrax que sostenia la moneda de poder.

-¡Es hora!-Dijo Zeltrax colocando la moneda en una mesa apuntando hacia Tommy

Hades comenzo a resitar un conjuro:

 _Oh grandes poderes de la sombras_

 _llenen de oscuridad el corazon_

 _de esta moneda de poder_

 _y al humano en el destructor conviertan_

 _para que nos sirve_

 _para destruir a los power rangers_

Hades lanzo energia espetral hacia la moneda la cual hizo lo mismo a Tommy, quien comenzo a sentir una gran transformacion-¡NO!

-¡Denle la bienvenida al gran Black Draco Ranger!

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el capitulos, todos nos preguntaremos que pasara con Tommy_

 _lo cual se respondera en el segundo capitulo_

 _ahora a sus comentarios:_

 ** _Luz de Orion:_** _No entendi bien tu comentario, por favor si comentas este capitulo puedes explicarmelo,espero que te encuentres bien._

 _Bien nos vemos...hasta el martes si Dios me lo permite._


	5. Historia Ranger parte 2

_Bien este es mi primer capitulo para un dia que prometi espero les guste._

 _Ahora el capitulo_

* * *

 **En la base de los Rangers.**

-¡Solo colocare la memoria aqui y...Listo!

Cake solto el cafe y lo dejo a un lado para no provocar mas desastres.

El video continuo

 **PR Super Patrulla Delta**

 **En un futuro lejano,en el año 2025 los humanos y alienigenas aprendieron a vivir en paz y armonia,pero una fuerza militar Troobiana dirigida por el malvado comandante Grumm queria destruir todo eso...**

 **Pero una nueva generacion de heroes, comandada por el Comandante Anubias Crugger...Se encargaria de detener a esa Fuerza Militar...**

 **Al principio solo estaban Syd, Sky y Bridge pero despues se unio Z y cuando mas necesitaban de un lider aparecio el ranger rojo...Jack**

 **-** ¡SPD emergencia!

 **Con el tiempo se fue uniendo mas Rangers...El Ranger Sombra y el Ranger Omega,en la ultima batalla aparecio otro miembro,la Ranger Nova**

 **Pero Crugger no solo Derroto al comandante Grumm...**

 **-** ¡No me tengas piedad, no me la tengas!¡Sin piedad!-Crugger lanzo su ultimo golpe cortandole el cuerno-¡No!

-¡Ahora estan igual!-Dijo arrestandolo.

 **Sino que tambien conservo su honor...**

Elsa paro el video-La siguiente generacion es...

-Fuerza Mistica-Respondio Dan recordando que sus padres fueron dos rangers de esa generacion-Quiero saber un poco de la historia de mis padres

Elsa solo asintio y coloco el video.

 **PR Fuerza Mistica**

 **Años antes en un bosque cerca de Briawood el inframundo se levantaba como lo hizo hace muchos años...**

 **Por eso tuvo que surgir una nueva generacion, los Power Rangers Fuerza Mistica,que usaban magia de sus elementos...**

 **Al principio solo se convirtieron en Ranger 4 personas...Xander, Chip, Vida y Madison**

 **Nick no pudo liberar su poder del fuego...**

-El aun no cree en la magia-Decia Uddona

-Tal vez no estoy listo para creer

 **Pero con el tiempo, el fue creyendo hasta un punto que sus amigos lo necesitaron**

 **-** ¡Creo en la magia!

 **En su primera batalla contra Koragg comenzo a creer ganandose el puesto como Ranger rojo...**

-¡Fuente Magica, Fuerza Mistica!¡Feroz como el fuego, Ranger Mistico Rojo!

 **En futuras batallas se fueron uniendo mas rangers...Daggerow quien era el Caballero Solaris...Uddona la Ranger mistica blanca**

 **El mayor reto de Nick fue conocer a sus verdaderos padres**

 **-** ¡Leanbow, espera este es tu hijo!

-Mi hijo-Decia Koragg confundido,despues puso su palma en su rostro

 **Leanbow se libero de la oscuridad por muy corto tiempo, pero al fin logro vencer su control con el amo...y demostro ser un Rangers mas...**

 **-** ¡Fuente Magica, Fuerza Mistica!¡Corazon de fuego, guerrero lobo, defensor de la verdad!

 **En su ultima batalla contra Octomus los Rangers lograron unir el mundo mortal con el mundo magico y asi usaron todo la magia para vencer a ese diabolico monstruo**

 **PR Operacion sobrecarga**

 **La magia era muy misteriosa y los objetos magicos eran demasiado, uno de esos objetos era la corona aurora, que no solo atrajo uno sino cuatro bandos diferentes...**

 **Moltor, su hermano Flurius, Kamdor y Mig, buscaban el poder de la corona, pero no sabian que la nueva generacion de Rangers los detendrian**

 **-** ¡Aceleracion Sobrecarga!

 **Ronny, Dax, Will, Rose. fueron elegidos por sus habilidades para ser los Ranger Sobrecarga el Ranger rojo al principio seria Andrew pero poco a poco su hijo Mack demostro ser capz de liderar el equipo Ranger**

 **Poco despues se unio el mercuriano Tysson quien se convirtio en el Ranger Mercurio...**

 **Flurius logro conseguir la corona, el Ranger rojo y su armadura centinela eran la unica esperanza de la tierra...**

 **Al derrotar a Flurius los rangers se ganaron el agradecimiento y gratitud del caballero centinela...**

 **PR Furia animal**

 **Mientras, en otra dimension, tres estudiantes del kung fu,fueron elegidos para ser la nueva generacion de Power Rangers, par acombaitr al maligno Dai Shi,con la fuerza del tigre, con la astucia del jaguar y con la velocidad del chita. su maestro Rj se convirtio en el cuarto ranger y con la valentia del lobo**

 **Los Rangers al principio no aceptaron mucho a Dominick pero poco a poco demostro ser un gran amigo y al mismo tiempo se convirtio en el Ranger Rhino y con el poder del rinoceronte**

 **En su ultima batalla se enfrentaron a Dai shi en su verdadera forma y fue Jarrod...**

 **-** ¡El corazon de un leon es noble y fuerte como yo puedo ser!

 **Jarrod entro al cuerpo de Dai shi y lo debilito mientras que los tres primeros Rangers lo derrotaban para siempre...**

 **PR RPM**

 **Pero hay cosas mas peligrosas que la magia, como la tecnologia**

 **Unvirus de computadora llamado Venjix queria dominar el planeta,tomo el control de su dimension execto por lugar llamado la ciudad Domo de Dra. K creo una nueva generacion de Rangers, Power Rangers RPM.**

 **Con la ayuda de la Dra.K esos Ranger sologaron vencer a Venjix tal vez para siempre...** (Lo digo por la ultima escena en que el morfo da un brillo rojo)

 **PR Samurai**

 **EL malvado y diabolico maestro Xander queria llenar de miedo los corazones de la gente para llenar el Rio Tsanzu para poder llevar su gran barco hacia la superficie**

 **Pero en la superficie una nueva generacion de ranger surgio, Power Rangers Smurai, utilizando el poder de sus simbolos elementales se le opusieron**

 **El sexto Ranger llego al rescate pero al principio no lo aceptaron pero luego se convirtio en uno mas de la familia.**

 **Con todos los elementos conbinados lograron derrotar al Malvado Maestro Xande...**

 **PR Megaforce**

 **El malvado principe Vrak queria dominar la tierra con sus tropas...**

 **Pero el Sucesor de Zordon Gosei, formo un equipo de jovenes con habilidades, Power Rangers Megaforce, El ultimo aliado en aparecer fue robo-caballero**

 **quien al principio no queria formar parte de los rangers pero poco a poco lo fue haciendo...Pero el desaparecio en la ultima batalla**

 **En la ultima batalla casi derrotaron a Vrack, pero alguien se sacrifico por el** **, comenzo la invasion por parte del hermano de Vrack, el principe Vekar...**

 **PR Super Megaforce**

 **Los Ranger no podian derrotar las tropas ya que eran muchas por eso tuvieron que usar un nuevo morfer, junto con las llaves ranger...las cuales les podia permitir a los rangers convertirse y usar los poderes de antiguas generaciones...**

 **El sexto Ranger era un extraterrestre, cuyo nombre era Orion, su planeta fue invadido, el se convirtio en el Ranger plateado...**

 **En la batalla final todos los Ranger de antiguas generaciones lucharon liderados por mi como el Ranger verde y Troy como el ranger megaforce rojo...Por fin hubo paz**

 **PR Furia Griega**

 **Ahora el Inframundo se ha levantado con la mayor amenaza hasta ahora, liderados por Hades...**

 **La nueva generacion de Rangers conformada por Daniel Rusell, Marshall Abadder y Fionna Murtons, usaran el poder de sus bestias y elementos intentaran detener a Hades**

 **Solo espero que si algo me llegue a pasar ellos se hagan cargo de todo...**

El video se acabo todos los Rangers estaban en silencio, Fionna hiba a decir algo pero la alarma comenzo a sonar.

-Hay una amenaza en la ciudad-Decia Alfa serio

-¡Vamos!-Todos los Ranger se fueron para el centro de Angel Grove.

* * *

 **En Angel Grove.**

-Hey alto-Dijo Dan poniendose en guardia hasta que vio al nuevo enemigo

Tenia la pariencia del Ranger Verde Original,pero su traje era negro mientras que su armadura dorada se convirtio en color morado, su armadura obtuvo un toque maligno, mientras en cada mano habia una cuchilla, no tenia visor dejando ver ojos de reptil, tenia una larga cola verde y en ves de botas tenia piez verdes con garras negras

-¿Que es eso?

-Llamenme Black Draco Ranger-Decia con una voz siseante-Pero jamas me digan como mi anterior yo...Tommy Oliver

Los Rangers palidecieron tanto que no vieron que el Draco Ranger se movio a gran velocidad golpeandolos en el estomago y lanzarlo contra un edificio.

-Eso dolio.-Dijo Fionna

-¿Acaso es Tommy?-Preguntaba un sorprendido Marshall

-Eso no importa Tommy dijo que aunque algo le pasara nos hicieramos cargo-Dijo Dan decidido se levanto y preparo su espada-¡Quiero probar un ataque pero necesito debilitarlo !¡Espada del Fenix:Ataque llamarada!

Dan golpeo en la moneda de poder del cinturon, pero el Draco Ranger le dio una patada en el estomago antes de que se acercara

-¡Demonios!¡Hacha de la manticora: Corta de veneno!-Marshall disparo un vumenrang de color morado espectral, que solo le dio en el pecho al Malvado Ranger pero el ni se inmuto.

-Sigo yo ¡Tridente del Mar: Lluvia sanadora!-Fionna disparo un rayo contra el cielo y de el comenzo a llover pero no servia de nada, el Draco Ranger ya harto de perder su tiempo se lanzo contra Fionna dandole una patada en el estomago, despues saco su antigua daga pero era de color negro y en vez de dorado era morada.

-¡Daga Espectral: Melodia destructora!-El Draco Ranger comenzo a tocar una melodia horrible.

Los Rangers al escuchar la melodia comenzaron a taparse los oidos despues sintieron una gran explosion que les desactivo el modo Ranger.

El Draco Ranger solo sonreia a travez del caso, despues se comenzo a acercar a Dan pero este no hacia nada solo se quedaba quieto esperando que estuviera lo bastante cerca hasta que estuvo a 4 cemtimentros-¡Ultimas palabras!-Dijo el Black Draco Ranger apuntando su daga al corazon

-Solo algunas ¡Iniciar Morfosis!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del fuego!¡Espada del Fenix: Alas del Fenix!-Dan se convirtio en un poderoso Fenix de fuego que se lanzo contra el Draco Ranger que recivio el impacto en la moneda de poder.

El black Draco RAnger comenzo a brillar mientras Tommy salia de su cuerpo-¿Estas bien?

-Si muchas gracias Dan-Decia un Tommy sonriente.

-¡Me las pagaras!-Decia el Draco Ranger mientras sus cuchillas crecian

Tommy solo se puso adelante de los Rangers-¡Elsa enviame el nuevo morfo!

- _Alla va Tommy_

En frente de Tommy aparecio una esfera de energia negra, que poco a poco se convirtio en un Morfo diferente al de los Rangers, era como el Brachio Morfo solo que la cabeza era de un dragon con 2 cuerno dorados-¡Hora de que vuelva a la accion!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del...Dragon!

Tommy fue envuelto en una esfera de energia morado, que poco a poco comenzo a tomar un cuerpo, el nuvo traje de Tommy era de color negro, un casco parecido a la cabeza de un drago con dos cuernos dorados en la parte de atras de cada lado,una bara parecida a la Brachio bara pero en vez de un Brachiosaurio era un dragon, tenia una esfera circulas en su cinturon dorado, botas y guantes dorado con blanco, en su pecho tenia una armadura dorada ligera como la que tenia cuando era Ranger verde, sus hombreras eran un poco mas largo, su visor era la boca del Dragon y tenia dos ojos dorados en el casco.

-¡Con la Valentia del Dragon!¡Ranger Dragon Furia Griega!-Todos los Rangers se sorprendieron.

-Eso no me destruira ¡Melodia Destructor...

-¡DragoBara: Corte de oscuridad!-Tommy saco su bara la cual comenzo a brillar lanzando un feroz corte al pecho de el Draco Ranger, cortandolo por mitad mientras explotadaba

-¡Bien hecho Dr.O!-Felicitaba Fionna

-Esto aun no acaba descansen yo me encargare del siguiente nivel

* * *

 **En el infamundo.**

-¡Un nuevo Ranger, Disparen los Dark Laser!-Ordeno Furioso Hades al

-¡Si señor!

-Espero que el Draco Ranger pueda detruirlos-Dijo Astronema con una mirada seria

* * *

 **En Angel Grove**

-¡He vuelto!-Decia el Draco Ranger

-¡Hora de la accion!¡Invoco al legendario DragonZord!

Un Zord surgio de la tierra,Era el antiguo DragonZord, Tommy agarro su morfo y oprimio un boton -¡DragonZord hora de volver a la accion, usa el poder del Dragon y muestra tu nueva forma!-Dragon Zord comenzo a brillar de un color negro despues su armadura se rompio mostrando su nueva forma,era un Dragon Cuadrupedo, de color negro alas negras por el exterior pero en el inferior eran doradas, ojos dorados, dos cuernos dorados eatras de la cabeza en cada lado, ferozes garras, una larga cola y un triangulo en el pecho.

-¡Les presento al Dragon Espectral!

Tommy dio un gran salto y subio a la cabina del zord, habia un triangulo parado apuntando hacia arriba donde coloco la Drago Bara!

-¡Dragon Espectral!¡Llamarada infernal!-El Dracozord libero una llamarada morada la cual logro herir al Draco Ranger.

-¡Eso no me dolio!

-¡Pero esto si!¡Dragon Espectra transformate!

El Drago zord se irguio como un humano, sus garras de los pies fueron pegandose hasta colocase como puntas de zapatos, mientras que las garras de los brazos se convirtieron en dedos,el triangulo de partio por la mitad convirtiendose en hombreras,la cabeza del Dragon se coloco en el pecho como armadura,su rostro estaba tapado por una mascara y con una tiara de un dragon azul (al estilo gallatmon) Sus alas se convirtieron en en una capa que se podian volver a combertir en alas cuando quisiera, su cola se convirtio en una espada de la edad media-¡Megazord Espectral!

-¡Eso no me asusta!

-¡Pues yo creo que si!¡Espada espectral: Corte Sombrio!

La espada del Megazord espectral comenzo a llenarse de energia oscura despues lanzo un fuerte corte contra el Draco Ranger, el comenzo a dar pequeñas explosiones hasta dar una gran explosion destruyendolo tal vez para siempre.

-¡El poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal!-El megazord bajo su arma en señal de triunfo-Bienvenido viejo amigo...

* * *

 **En la base de comando.**

Todos llegaron a felicitar a Tommy por su regreso como Ranger-¡Dr.O le tenemos un regalo por su regreso!-Decia Fionna emocionada

-No tenian por que molestarse-Dijo Tommy.

Daniel le entrego una caja metalico de color verde con bordes blancos-Abrelo-Dijo Dandole la caja mientras todos sonreian.

Tommy solo asintio y abrio la caja, en ella se encontraba sus dos monedas de poder, la moneda del DragonZord y la moneda del TigerZord, Tommy se quedo de piedra-Veras, recontrui la moneda de TigerZord cuando Zeltrax la destruyo,Zordon me lo enseño antes de morir y cuando Daniel te golpeo para liberarte obtuvo esa moneda de poder-Explico Keith

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Tommy sonriendo muy agradecido

Keith estaba serio algo que solo noto Elsa-¿Que sucede?

Keith solo la miro-Presiento que esta no sera la ultima vez que veremos al Draco Ranger...

* * *

 **En el inframundo**

-¡Maldicion, esos Rangers lograron salirse con la suya!-Gritaba un furioso Hades mientras sus ojos brillaban malignamente

-No se preocupe Mi Lord-Decia Astronema-Le tengo un regalo.

Hades miro que la puerta se abrio en frente de el aparecio el Draco Ranger, pero tenia una moneda de poder negra,sus pupilas seguia como reptil solo que ahora eran rojos-¡Mi lord permitame destruir personalmente a los power rangers!

-¡Has lo que quieras pero, Oliver es mio te guste o no!-Exclamo Zeltrax

-¡Te dejare destruirlo ahora solo me importa principalmente al Ranger rojo!

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el cap lo subi un dia antes por que queria subirlo lo mas rapido posible, ahora a sus comentarios_

 ** _Moon-9215:_** _Gracias por el consejo enserio lo tomare en cuenta, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 ** _Mister Conde De Urano:_** _Oh creeme volveran Rangers legendarios pero no haran mucha participacion en este fic,espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 ** _Aioria09:_** _Amigo te respondi por Pm, como fuiste el segundo comentario del anteior capitulo te dejare, solo mandame lo que te dije por Pm o comentario,Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** _Claro que podras ser del equipo pero tu como aioria09 no apareceran muy temprano tu en el decimo capitulo y Aioria09 como que en el numero 15 o no se lo arreglare con el, mandeme lo que te dije, Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda... Si Dios asi lo quiere_


	6. Ayuda Dimensional

_Hola hoy presentare la primera aventura dimensional de los Rangers pero no dire a que dimension es._

* * *

 **En la base Ranger**

Keith se encontraba meditando un poco cuando escucho una alarma mientras Alfa solo saltaba de un lado a otro-¡Ay, Ay, Ay!¡La alarma dimensional alguien quiere entrar a nuestra dimension!

-Que pase-Dijo Keith con voz tranquila

Alfa al principio dudo pero luego asintio mientras abria un portal que se encontraba en la base Ranger, tres personas salieron de eso portal dos hombres y una mujer.

El primer hombre era un poco mas bajo que sus dos amigos, su vestimenta era de una camisa roja con un pantalon negro chaqueta negra con un simbolo que parecia la cabeza de un Dragon,sucabelloera como que acostado y cabello castaño.

El segundo hombre era mas alto, cabello corto pero parado,de color negro,piel clara igual que el otro sujeto,camisa negra, un pantalon negro, una chaqueta negra medio cerrada dejando ver un poco su camisanegra,zapatos negros, un simbolo que parecia como un murcielago en la chaqueta.

La ultima era una mujer, casi del mismo tamaño de primer sujeto solo que mas alta, piel clara un poco rubia, camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra medio abrochada dejando ver un poco el pecho,su chaqueta no le llega mas del ombligo,pantalones negros y tacones de cuero negro.

-Hola maestro Keith-Dijeron arrodillandose

-Bienvenidos a nuestro universo-Dijo keith despues volteo hacia Alfa-Alfa llama a los Rangers

-Si-Alfa abrio el comunicador

* * *

 **En la preparatoria**

Daniel se encontraba en un partido de futboll contra otra preparatoria, mientras los demas Rangers se sentaron junto, tambien Elsa, Daniel le quito el balon al otro jugador y corrio haciael arco pateando la pelota con mucha fuerza y anotando el gol ganador-¡Gol, de la preparatoria de Angel Grove,que geniaseñores gracias a Daniel hemos ganado!

-¡Felicidades Daniel!-Decia Kim dandole un abrazo mientras los otros Rangers los felicitaban

El comunicador comenzo a sonar, Dan lo contesto-¿Que sucede Alfa?

- _Rangers deben venir a la base._

Alfa no dio mas detalles y colgo el comunicador, los Rangers fueron pero Elsa se quedo por que debia ya que como ella era la directorade la preparatoria.

* * *

 **En la base Ranger**

Los Rangers llegaron a la base pero se colocaron en guardia al ver los sujetos, Tommy solo se acerco al mas alto y le dio la mano-Ranger legendario Tommy tus historias se cuentan en nuestra dimension

-Tambien las suyas en la nuestra.

-¿Quienes son?

-Me llamo Kit Taylor, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight-Dijo el mas joven

-Yo me llamo Len,un Ventarense del planeta ventara, Kamen Rider Wing Knight

-Soy Kase otra Ventarense, Kamen Rider Siren.

-Pertenense al universo Kamen rider, son algunos de su dimension,pero ¿Que necesitan Rider?-Pregunto Tommy

-Veran su enemigo ha enviado a muchos Likers a nuestra dimension, pero hay mas Riders ocupandose de ellos el problema es que un monstruo se llevo al nuestro Maestro Eubulon,si no lo llevamos de vuelta los Riders no podran regresar del Vacio Advent si son derrotados.

-¿Vacio Advent?

-Es un lugar entre el mundo terrestre y Ventara, ahi son enviados los Riders heridos en batalla, y el Advent Master osea el maestro Eubulon los puede regresar con su Deck.

La alarma comenzo a sonar mientras en el Globo visor aparecio la imagen de una nueva criatura junto con algunos Likers,la criatura era un cocodrilos verde humanoide, con garras amarillas y feroces dientes, sus ojos eran negros, tambien estaba junto con el Draco Ranger, Zeltrax y .

-¿Sigue vivo el Draco Ranger?

-Si Tommy, tenia este presentimiento, sera mejor que corran

-¡Si!

* * *

 **En Angel Grove**

-¡Alto!-Los Rangers llegaron junto a los 3 Riders

-¡Permitanme presentarme Rangers me llamo CrocoDeath!-Dijo la nueva criatura

-¡No nos interesa!

-¡Pero esto si!-Los Likers sostenian a un sujeto de cabello negro,chaqueta larga negra,camisa negra, jean grises y botas negras hechas como que de goma,los Kmane Rider se colocaron en guardia

-¡Maestro Eubulon!-Los Riders gritaron el nombre de su maestro pero al parecer estaba inconciente

-¡Vamos amigos!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego/Tierra/Agua!¡Poder del Dragon!

Los Riders alzaron sus palmas mientras tenian sus deck, invocando un cinturon blanco en su cintura-¡Kamen rider!-Los riders colocaron sus deck dentro del cinturon y mostraron sus armaduras

-¡Adelante muchachos!¡Espada del Fenix!¡Hacha de la manticora!¡Tridente de la sirena!¡DragoBara!

Los riders sacaron una carta de su Deck, Cada uno la inserto en su respectiva arma-¡Sword Vent!-la espada de Kit y Len, junto con la lanza de Kase callo del cielo,despues los Riders se lanzaron al ataque

Las batallas se dividieron en lo siguiente,Tommy contra Zeltrax,Daniel contra el Draco Ranger, Marshall y Fionna contra CrocoDeath,Len se enfrento contra los likers mientras Kit y Kase se enfrentaban contra

Kit ataco con su espada dandole en el pecho a ,mientras Kase dio un salto y le dio una patada a Reptile alejandolo,Kit pusa su palma enfrente de Kase y ella la choco (como en el capitulo que la chocaron cuando kit era onyx)

-¿Creen que con eso me ganaran?-Pregunto -¡Corte de la oscuridad! lanzo un corte de energia negra contra Kase pero Kit se puso en frente de ella.

Kit saco una carta de su deck-¡Guard Vent!-Kit invoco sus escudos protegiendo a Kase

-Gracias

-Si dejo que te pase algo Len me mataria-Dijo Kit sonriendo

Kase asintio y saco una de sus cartas-¡Blancwing!-Kase invoco su cisne que ataco a , el callo al suelo con algunas quemaduras, se levanto y combirtio su espada en un tridente

-¡Tridente de la oscuridad! lanzo tres vumerang de energia contra los Rider aunque Kit ya lo habia previsto asi que caco una de sus mejores cartas

-¡Final Vent!-Un dragon rojo y largo, salio del espejo y hizo que Kit flotara despues ataco con una patada mientras caia del cielo contra , pero la lagartija humanoide solo convirtio su tridente en un escudo parecido a una mujer con cabello de serpiente

El ataque logro empujar a Reptile contra un edificio y dejarlo inconciente por un largo tiempo, los Riders se reunieron con Len-¡Son muchos!-Len le dio un golpe con su espada a un Liker-¡Kit activemos el modo supervivencia!-Dijo Len sacando una carta del Deck junto con Kit

-¡Hey tambien quiero estrenar mi carta de Supervivencia!-Kase saco una carta con la forma de un cisne con un cristal en el pecho, la espada de Len cambio a un escudo con espada incluida, la armadura de manopla de Kit se convirtio en una pistola, mientras que la espada de Kase se convirtio en una lanza con un cisne en la punta,los tres Riders colocaron sus cartas en sus armas.

Sus armaduras se modificaron,La de Kase seguia casi igual que la armadura de su pecho parecia un cisne mientras que las hombreras parecian las alas del cisne, su capa desaparecio, su casco fue mejorado obteniendo una gema en medio y su tiara tomo la forma de un tridente pero la punta del medio seguia como la cabeza deun cisne,la armadura de sus brazos se volvieron un poco afiladas y ahora era de color dorado, mientras que la de las piernas se quedo de color dorado.

-¡Aqui vamos!

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo ahora a sus comentarios:**

 **La Luz de Orion:** Muchas gracias por apoyar la idea aun sigo esperando tu Oc, si no leiste mi mensaje aqui te dejo lo que necesito de tu Oc:

Tu nombre de Oc

Color

Edad:

Si quieres puedes ponerte como hijo de algun Ranger solo dime cual o cuales

apariencia

Diseño del traje: quieres que sea como el de este equipo o con algunos cambios tu solo dime

Bestia o animal:puede ser griego

Armas:

Ropaje o vestimenta de lpersonaje cuando esta en publico

Como quieres que sea tu debut.

E lzord en modo animal y modo guerrero.

Personalidad

Ataques especiales: puede tener tres como maximo

Estoy pensando en hacer un batallador para todos como fuerza mistica solo dime como quieres el tuyo

Diseño del arma

Morfo

Frase de transformacion:¡Furia animal!¡Espiritu libre!

Frase de presentacion: tomate este ejemplo: !Con la fuerza del tigre!¡Ranger Rojo!¡Furia Anial!

espero que te halla gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien

 **MasterDarknesscain:** Gracias por el cumplido espero que te halla gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien

Aviso:si quieres participar en este fic coloquen Ocs pero no seran para Power Rangers si no solo diganme de que serie es como Kamen rider.

Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere


	7. Zord herido

_Hola hoy presentare la batalla de los Riders y los Rangers contra sus poderosos enemigos._

 _Y ahora el capitulo._

* * *

 **En Angel Grove**

Los Riders se lanzaron en el modo supervivencia contra los Likers-¡Tomen esto criaturas!-Kit disparo con su arma luego la lanzo contra el aire y le dio una patada a dos Likers,por ultimo atrapo su arma y la disparo dandole a uno en la cabeza-¡Gracias a Len y Eubulon he mejorado mis habilidades!-Kit se volvio a lanzar contra los Likers

Len disparo su arma la cual tomo la forma de una especie de ballesta laser-¡Monstruos como ustedes no deberian de existir!-Len saco una carta -¡Sword vent!-Len activo su espada y ataco a los Likers-¡acabare con algunos rapidamente!-Len volvio a sacar una carta-¡Final Vent!-Leninvoco un murcielago que se convirtio en una motocicleta y destruyo muchos Likers,Len siguio en su moto atacando a los Likers.

-¡Sword Vent!-Kase invoco dos espadas con forma de alas de cisne blancas,despues ataco con ellas contra los Likers, Kase le introdujo una de sus espadas en el pecho del Liker luego uno de ellos la intento atacar por la espalda, pero ella dio un salto y dio otro salto con la ayuda del mango de la espada luego saco otra carta-¡Final Vent!-Kase invoco un cisne blanco con armadura dorada y una cola en forma de tridente,tambien tenia 2 alas blacas con plumas doradas al final-¡Vamos amiga,hora de acabar con estos monstruos!-El cisne comenzo a transformarse en una moto,Su transformacion fue practicamente la misma que la bestia Advent de Len,invocando otra rueda,Kase se subio y se convirtio en undestello de luz que detruyo algunos monstruos-¡Eso si que fue imcreible!

 **En la base Ranger**

-¿Cake trajiste lo que te pedi?-Preguntaba Elsa mientras conectaba algunos cables a una maquina extraña

-¡Si!-Cake le dio a Elsa una especie de caja tecnologica,que parecia un motor-¿Estas segura que con esto lo Rangers obtendran mas poder?-Elsa solo asentia mientras conectaba esa caja a una maquina

-Un poder que les servira de mucho..-Dijo Keith meditando

 **En Angel Grove.**

Tommy ataco con su DragoBara,Zeltrax logro esquivar el golpe y saco su espada,dandole en el estomago a Tommy lanzandolo contra un arbol,Zeltrax solo choco su arma contra la de Tommy al levantarse-¡Me las pagaras Oliver!

-¡Esto no tiene que ser asi Smitty!

-¡Claro que si Oliver, me quitaste mi vida, por tu culpa ahora soy como soy y me quitaste a ...!-Zeltrax disparo un rayo desde su espada dandole a Tommy en el pecho.

Tommy lo intercepto con su DragoBara-¡DagoBara:Corte de oscuridad!-Tommy le dio en el pecho a Zeltrax haciendo que estallara y chocara contra un edificio cercano,Zeltrax se levanto con la mano en el pecho.

-¡Algun dia te destruire Oliver!-Zeltrax desaparecio en frente de Tommy mientras el solofue a ayudar a los Riders con los Likers.

Dan se encontraba luchando contra el Draco Ranger-¡Pagaras por humillarme, Ranger Rojo!-Draco Ranger lanzo un golpe con su daga pero Daniel logro esquivarlo,despues le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen al malvado Ranger.

-¡Toma esto Draco Ranger!-Daniel lanzo un golpe con su espada dandole en el hombro pero el Draco Rangers solo se reia malignamente minetras se lanzaba a atacar a Daniel.

-¡Draco Daga: Corte Draconico!-Draco Rangers lanzo un corte de energia negra que tomo la forma de un feroz drago de oscuridad, Daniel lo recibio directamente chocando contra un arbol.

-¡Ya me canse de esto!¡Espada de fuego:Ataque llamarada!

Daniel lanzo su fuerte ataque, pero el Draco Ranger se protegio aunque casi sale volando,el Draco comenzo a reunir energia en su mano-¡Esfera de Tinieblas!-Draco Ranger lanzo la esfera y le dio en el estomago a Dan mandandolo contra un arbol cercano.

-Eso si que me dolio-Se quejo Daniel levantandose-¡Espada del Fenix: Alas del Fenix!-Daniel ataco con su mas poderoso poder, haciendo que el Draco Ranger saliera lastimado.

-¡Escuchame bien Daniel,algun dia me vengare y destruire todo lo que mas amas!-El Draco se retiro cojeando.

Fionna lanzo su tridente que casi le da a CrocoDeath,ella solo dio un gran salto y le dio una patada a CrocoDeath,Marshall le dio un golpe con la hacha al estomago,despues ambos juntaron sus puños y le dieron en la cabeza derribandolo-¡Eso no me dolio!

-¡pero esto si!¡Axe Trident listo!

El hacha se convitio en una especie de arma laser como la que usaba el ranger negro Zack,despues el mango del tridente se combino quedando sus tres puntas apuntando hacia el enemigo

Fionna y Marshall sostivieron la nueva arma-¡Corte de Neptuno!¡Fuego!-El laser que dispararon se dividio en dos que seria tres puntas del tridente y un vumerang de energia amarilla,CrocoDeath lo recibio directamente dando pequeñas explosion y por ultimo cayo al suelo marcando su final.

 **En el inframundo**

-¿Tengo que decirlo acaso?-Pregunto Hades miro a Specter.

-¡Disparando Dark Laser!

 **En angel Grove**

CrocoDeath aparecio sonriendo macabramene-¡Hora del segundo Round Rangers apestosos!

-¡No se preocupen nosotros no encargaremos de estos Liker!-Aseguro Kase mientras los Rangers solo asentian.

-¡Necesitamos los Beast Zords Power Ya!

Los Zords hicieron acto de aparicion junto con el Drago Espectral,cada Ranger se subio a su respectivo Zord listo para la lucha-¡Megazord Espectral Listo!

-¡Beast Megazord Activado!

CrocoDeath encaro a los Megazord, los dos Megazord lanzaron un golpe contra CrocoDeath pero este lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la cara a los dos Zords al mismo tiempo-¡¿Que les parecio eso Rangers inutiles?!

-¡Vamos muchachos hay que ganar!-Declaro Tommy mientras disparaba un rayo desde su espada dandole a Crocodeath en su ojo pero este a pesar de sentir el dolor no se inmuto.

-¡Croco Rayo!-CrocoDeath alzo sus palmas disparando un poderoso rayo contra el Megazord de Tommy haciendo que cayera al suelo, el Beast Megazord por estar distraido CrocoDeath le dio un puñetazo en la cara chocandolo contra un edificio-

-¡Asi que eso se siente cuando te golpean con mucha fuerza!-Dijo Marshall adolorida,los dos Megazords volvieron a levantar-¡Vaya que es duro¿Que haremos?!

-Estoy recibiendo la llamada de Alfa-Fionna abrio el comunicador-¿Que sucede Alfa?

- _Rangers, les enviare el codigo de una nueva transformacion para los Megazord-_ Alfa comenzo a descargar los datos y despeues los envio al Megazord- _Listos amigos._

 _-¡_ Activemos el nuevo Megazord!-Declaro Tommy mientras el Megazord Espectral daba un salto

-¡Formacion Beast Espectral!-El Megazord Espectral adquirio su forma de Dragon Espectral, luego se convirtio a separar listo para la nueva combinacion.

Las patas delanteras se conectaron a los brazos quedando como una armadura con garras, el pecho del Dragon Espectral se combino al pecho del Megazord quedando como una armadura,mientras que el estomago se separo por la mitad combinandose con las piernas quedando como un armadura negra y las patas traseras se conectaron a los pies de este dejando ver un par de garras, la cabeza del Dragon se convirtio en el nuevo casco del Megazord,mientras sus alas se conectaron a la espalda dandole ahora dos pares y por ultimo la espada del Dragon Espectral se combino con la del Megazord formando una espada con doble filo-¡Beast Megazor Modo Espectral!

La nueva cabina del megazord consistia en cuatro asientos con una mesa tecnologica en frente donde los Rangers colocaron sus respectivas armas-¡Hora del tercer Round!-Declaro Marshall

El Megazord comenzo a acercar hacia el monstruo-¡Croco Rayo!-Croco Death disparo su rayo pero el Megazord lo recibio directamente y no se inmuto solo seguia caminando-¡¿Que clase de Megazord es este?!

-¡El que marcara tu final!-Declaro Fionna

-¡Megazord emprende el vuelo!-El Megazord abrio sus alas y dio un gran salto mientras volaba hasta llegar a un punto exacto-¡Fenix Llamenate!-Feroces llamas rodearon el cuerpo del Megazord despues comenzo a caer en picada convirtiendose en un feroz Fenix de fuego

-¡Tengan Piedad!-El Megazord choco con el monstruo mascando su final

-¡Rangers el poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el m...-Antes de terminar la frase el Megazord comenzo a desatar pequeñas descargas de energia,separandose los Beast Megazord, mientras lo Rangers logaron salir a tiempo.

-¡¿Que sucedio?!-Pregunto Tommy

-¡Mi Zord Fenix esta herido y muy debil!-Se preocupo Daniel mirando al Zord Fenix-¡Debe ser...la combinacion de nuestros Zords, el Dragon Espectral es muy poderos,debe ser por eso que mi Zord Fenix...¿Que haremos?

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Fionna ganandose las miradas de los tres Rangers-Lei en los registros Rangers que el Ranger Rojo Cole Evans,tuvo un problema similar cuando su Megazord se combino con losZors: Oso negro y Oso polar, tuvieron que buscar al Soul Bird pero ¿Donde Esta?

-Debe estar en el Animarium pero...

Marshall interrumpió-Esta en el cielo

-El Dragon Espectral puede volar, pero entonces seria con el unico Megazord que contariamos por el momento-Dijo Tommy

-Pero tambien podriamos llevar a Cake por si necesitamos al Megazord gato marino-Dijo Fionna mientras los demas asentian y abordaban el Zord Espectral listos para su siguiente viaje.

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el capitulo y ahora vamos a responder:_

 ** _aioria09:_** _Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo mi fic y no te preocupes muy pronto aparecera, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo te encuentres bien._

 _Hola queria decir algo,ahora subire 3 capitulos de mis 3 fics que me falta pero si fallo entiendan que no tengo inspiracion_

 _Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere_


	8. Viaje al Animarium

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capitulo de Power Rangers,esta vez nuestros Rangers viajaran al legendario hogar de los Wild Zords._

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **En el Inframundo**

 **-** Mi lord-Dijo Astronema-Los Rangers planean ir al Animarium.

-Al parecer quieren ir a buscar al legendario Soul Berd,¿Que tienes para mi Specter?-Pregunto Hades

-He creado una nueva criatura combinando el A.D.N de todos los animales que conocemos-La puerta se abrió revelando al nuevo monstruo,era una especie de Tigre blanco humanoide,rayas rojas,un pantalón negro,garras moradas,cola parecida a la de una Cobra,en su espalda tenia 2 alas negras de murciélago,sus manos tenia una especie de armadura negra, ojos negros con pupilas rojas.

-¡Llámenme King Tiger!-Se presento haciendo una reverencia.

-Interesante...

* * *

 **En el cielo.**

-Que bueno que Alfa te dejo tele-transportarte Cake-Dijo Fionna sonriendo le a su Gata.

-Si hermanita ahora vamos a por el nuevo Zord-Dijo Cake lista para la nueva aventura.

-¿En que piensas Daniel?-Pregunto Tommy

Daniel solo lo miro-Pensaba si hay posibilidades de encontrarnos con los Wild Rangers-Dijo Daniel

-Seria Increíble conocer a mas Rangers legendarios-Dijo Marshall mientras todos asentían.

* * *

 **En el animarium.**

Una linda mujer con un vestido blanco,con un collar dorado con una gema azul en medio,cabello largo junto con una corona de flores,tenia una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, se encontraba con el Deer Zord,se trataba de la Princesa Shayla, cantando la misma canción que cantaba junto con Merrick.

Ella dejo de cantar al sentir una presencia cerca de la isla, después sonrió al saber quienes eran-Los Rangers Furia Griega se acercan solo me pregunto el Por que.

Lejos de ahí el Drago Espectral descendió,los Rangers bajaron del Zord,Tommy fue el primero en hablar-Recuerden solo venimos a buscar a Soul Berd,tengan cuidados-Los demas solo asintieron

antes de caminar,se escucho un rugido enfrente de ellos apareció una pata,los Rangers miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con el Red Lion, que ahora solo tenia una mirada de ira,todos lo Rangers se preguntaban el por que-¡¿El Red Lion?!-Se pregunto Daniel

El Wild Zord iba a lanzar un poderoso golpe pero-¡Alto Red Lion!-Red Lion se detuvo mientras atras de los Rangers apareció la princesa Shayla-Por favor deja en paz a los Rangers-Dijo

El Red Lion solo asintió de mala gana,se retiro corriendo hacia una colina.

-¿Que le pasa?-Pregunto Marshall.

-El se encuentra así desde que su Ranger...-La princesa no pudo continuar,los Rangers supieron a que se refería-es igual ya que la White Tiger perdió a su Ranger en la guerra legendaria,ellos murieron junto con tus padres Daniel (Esta es mi versión de la guerra legendaria)

Daniel solo puso una mirada triste mientras asentía, el sabia la historia de sus padres igual que Kim

-Ellos murieron en esa batalla sus armas se encontraban destruidas pero no se encontraron sus cuerpos solo sus 4 cascos-Explico Tommy mientras todos asentían.

-Pero si son los Power Rangers y la hermosa Princesa Shayla-Atrás de ellos apareció King Tiger-Me presento soy el destructor de los Rangers, King Tiger-Dijo haciéndole un reverencia a la Princesa Shayla.

Shayla agarro su amuleto mientras le decía-Ve por ellos.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego/Tierra/Agua/Dragon!¡Espada del Fenix!¡Hacha de la manticora!¡Tridente de la sirena!¡DragoBara!-Los Rangers se lanzaron contra el monstruo.

-¡Cuchillas salvajes!-King Tiger abrió mas sus alas liberando muchas cuchillas que al chocar con los Rangers ellos chocaron contra un par de arboles-Estos son los legendarios Power Rangers, Vaya me pregunto por que Keith lo eligió, si solo son unos débiles.

-¡¿Esto te parece débil?!¡Hacha de la manticora: Corte de Metal!-La Hacha de Marshall fue envuelta en una energía metálica, después se comenzó a acercar hacia King Tiger el cual solo sonreia.

-¡Escudo de Tortuga!-La armadura de los brazos de King Tiger comenzaron a brillar convirtiéndose en dos mitades de caparazón de tortuga,el junto las manos y creo un gran caparazón, el hacha de Marshall choco contra el escudo el cual solo le regreso toda ese energia este perdio su transformacion.

-Eso me...Dolio-Dijo antes de desmayarse.

-¡Marshall!-Fionna se enojo y se lanzo contra King Tiger, empuñando su tridente-¡Tridente de Sirena: Corte de energia azul!-Las tres puntas del tridente comenzaron a brillar lanzando un bumerang de energia azul,pero King Tiger solo sonrio.

-¡Esfera de Tiburon!-King Tiger comenzo a reunir energia azul de sus manos, despues la libero en tres tiburones de agua,los cuales destruyeron el ataque de Fionna y encerraron a Fionna en una esfera de agua.

-¡Demonios,necesito ayuda tengo panico al agua!-Dijo Horrorizada, King Tiger alzo su mano la cual la tenia abierta en forma de como una esfera.

-¡Explota!-King Tiger cerro su puño explotando aquella esfera de agua,la cual desactivo el poder de Fionna, dejándola herida y inconsciente.

Tommy se levanto-¡DragoBara: Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy reunio energia creando una esfera de energia morada,despues la lanzo contra King Tiger el cual solo la atrapo con sus manos sorprendiendo a Tommy.

-¡Juguemos Soccer Oliver!-Dijo pateando la esfera de energia contra Tommy la cual le dio en el pecho lanzandolo contra un arbol desactivando su poder aunque solo aparecio con algunos rasguños pero seguia de pie.

-Mi poder del fenix esta muy debil, ¿Que hare?

-¡Te lo dire yo!¡Alas del Fenix!-las alas de King Tiger fueron remplazadas por las de un fenix,las cuales se prendieron en feroces y malignas llamaradas,Daniel solo cerro los ojos esperando su final pero.

-¡Golden Eagle Sword!-King Tiger recibio el ataque, los Rangers miraron hacia el cielo y vieron Yellow Eagle Zord,arriba del zord estaban 4 Rangers: el Blue Shark Ranger,el Yellow Eagle Ranger,el Black Bison Ranger y el Lunar Wolf Ranger.

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos reuniamos!-Dijo Max sonriendo

-Ojala estuvieramos todos-Dijo Danny triste

-No se pongan asi,todos los extrañamos pero hay que seguir con nuestra vida-Dijo Taylor

-Princesa Shayla-Exclamo Merrick contento-La he extrañado todo este tiempo

-Yo igual Merrick-Dijo sonriendo y al mismo tiempo abrazandolo.

-¡No importa cuantos Rangers sean los destruire!-Dijo lanzandose contra los Rangers

-¡Vamos Wild Rangers!-Taylor saco el Red Lion Fang mientras que Danny sacaba el White Tiger Baston-¡ Red Lion Fang/Blue Shark Fighting Fins/Black Bison Axe/Golden Eagle Sword/White Tiger Baton/Lunar Cue!

-Nosotros no podremos combinar nuestras armas,ellos estan heridos y cansados igual que mi Zord Fenix.

-No te preocupes-Dijo Taylor sonriendo-¡Jungle Sword!-Taylor sostenia la arma preparada para atacar.

-¡Lunar Cue!-Merrick invoco su mesa y puso sus tres orbes-¡Fuego!

Los Rangers lanzaron sus ataques finales destruyendo al monstruo,los Rangers se voltearon posando,mientras sonreian vistoriosos.

* * *

 **En el Imframundo**

-¿Tengo que decirlo?-Pregunto Hades

-¡Disparando Dark Laser!

* * *

 **En Animarium**

King Tiger volvio acrecer y esta vez se veia enojado-¡Acabare con ustedes Power Rangers!

-Como en los viejos tiempos-Dijo Danny-¡Wild Zords Desciendan!

Los legendarios Zords aparecieron se trataban del Green Gorilla, Black Bison, Yellow Eagle, Oso Polar y Oso negro-¡Soul Berd!-los Rangers subieron al Soul Berd execto Merrick el cual invoco sus tres Zords

-¡Wild Zord Combinense!¡Kongazord!

-¡Pradazord!

-¡Dragon Espectral Aparece!

-¡Vamos Cake Zord Gato Marino!

-¡Megazord Espectral!

-¡Megazord Gato Marino!

Los Megazord se pusieron en guardia listos para la nueva batalla.

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el capitulo espero que les guste y recuerden acepto Ocs y nos vemos en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere._


	9. El huevo del Soul Berd

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capitulo de Power Rangers,esta vez nuestros Rangers lucharan junto con sus Megazord los Megazord de los Wild Rangers,espero que disfruten el capitulo._

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **En el Animarium.**

El Predazord saco su espada atacando a King Tiger,pero este logro esquivarlo luego le dio una patada en la cara derriban dolo-¡Y se supone que estos son los Rangers Legendarios!-Dijo King Tiger-¡Cola de escorpión!-La cola de King Tiger convirtió en un aguijón de un Escorpión.

-¡Vamos Predazord podemos hacerlo!-Decía Merrick mientras el predazord se levanto listo para continuar.

El Kongazord le dio un golpe en el estomago a King Tiger el cual solo respondió con un golpe de su aguijón,haciendo que cayera-¡Kongazord levántate!-Decía Taylor mientras el Kongazord solo asentía y se levantaba.

El Megazord Espectral lanzo una patada en la cara a King Tiger el cual cayo al suelo,pero se levanto facilmente y lanzo un golpe en la cara del Megazord espectral luego lo agarro y lo subio a sus hombros y ambos cayeron hacia atras,King Tiger se elvanto dejando al Megazord en el suelo-¡Ese truco lo vi en las luchas!.

El Megazord Gato Marino osea Cake, lanzo un golpe con su latigo pero King Tiger lo agarro a tiempo-¡Suelta mi latigo!-Dijo Cake pero King Tiger jalo el latigo y atrajo al Megazord gato marino hacia el luego el dio una patada en el estomago lanzandola contra el borde de la isla.

-¡Este sera tu fin gatita!-Dijo agarrando a Cake del cuello y listo para lanzarla contra la isla pero el Kongazord le dio una tacleada contra el monstruo pero al soltar a Cake esta comenzo a caer.

-¡Latigo de agua!-El latigo se alargo y logro agarrarse contra el otro extremo,cake comnzo a subir rapidamente al cabo de unos segundos logro volver a subir despues se lanzo rapidamente contra King Tiger.

-¡Doble latigo!-Cake invoco otro latigo,despues ataco con ellos hacia King Tiger-¡Latigo Marino:Ataque final!-Ambos latigos se alargaron y golpearon a King Tiger pero este solo esquivo los latigos y lanzo una llamarada de su boca dandole en el pecho a Cake.

-Tommy,Marshall ¿se encuentran bien?-Pregunto Daniel ayudando a Marshall a levantarse.

-Ese Cab**n valla que me dolio-Se quejo Marshall.

-Princesa Shayla necesitamos llevarnos al Soul Berd por que mi Zord Fenix esta herido.

-Lo siento pero necesitaremos el Soul Berd para nuestros Zord aunque recuerdo que en el nido del Soul Berd se encuentran un par de huevos,pueden ir y tomar uno.

-¿Donde esta el nido?-Pregunto Daniel.

-Al otro lado del Animarium.

-Sera lejos-Dijo Marshall

-Pero se de algunos Zords que los pueden llevar-Dijo la Princesa Shayla tocando su collar,al poco tiempo aparecieron el Giraffe Zord y el Deer Zord,Marshall se subio al Jiraff Zord mientras Daniel se subio al Deer Zord.

Ambos comenzaron a correr rapidamente hacia el otro lado del Animarium.

El Kongazord le dio un golpe en la cara a King Tiger-¡Doble nudillo-Golpe Final!-El Kongazord ataco con sus golpes pero King Tiger solo lo esquivo y dio un gran cabezazo al Kongazord-Ni con eso le logramos ganar-Se quejo Max

-Estos monstruos son mas fuertes-Dijo Danny

-Cuando peleabamos contra los Orgs no eran tan fuertes-Dijo Taylor mientras el Kongazord se volvia a levantar listo para continuar su batalla.

El Predazord se puso en frente de King Tiger mientras el Dragon Espectral se puso atras ambos prepararon sus mas poderosos ataques-¡Onda Predador!¡Espada Espectral: Corte Sombrio!-Ambos Megazord lanzaron sus ataques pero este monstruo solo sonrio.

-¡Escudo de Tortugo!-El volvio a usar la defensa que uso contra Marshall al chocara ambos ataques se le regresaron a su respectivo Megazord mandandolo a chocar contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien Tommy?-Pregunto Merrick

-Si, eso si que me dolio-Dijo Tommy mientras ambos Megazord se levantaban.

 **Mientras.**

Los dos Rangers ya se andaban acercando,despues de unos segundos ambos lograron ver el nido,era grande echo de ramas se lograban ver algunos huevos-Ya estamos cerca Marshall-Dijo Daniel mientras Marshall solo asentia.

Unos rayos salieron de la nada haciendo que los Zord dejaran caer a los dos rangers,ambos Rangers se levantaron rapidamente y enfrente de ellos se encontraba el Draco Ranger junto con...

-¡Astronema!

-Al parecer mi reputación me precede,Draco Ranger destruye todos los huevos.

-Un placer-Dijo acercandose peligrosamente a los huevos pero antes de que se acercara lo suficiente, Daniel llego y le dio una doble patada en el pecho alejandolo de los huevos.

-¡No te acercara!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del fuego!¡Con el poder del fuego!¡Ranger rojo Furia Griega!¡Espada del Fenix!-Daniel invoco su arma listo para la lucha el Draco Ranger se preparaba pero Astronema se paro en medio de los dos.

-Hace tiempo que no peleo contra un Ranger,ahora lo hare-Astronema invoco su baculo,Daniel solo se lanzo rapidamente contra Astronema,Daniel lanzo un golpe con su espada el cual Astronema se defendio con el Baculo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Dijo guiñandole el ojo a Daniel el cual solo se sonrojo pero se distrajo unos segundos,Astronema lanzo un rayo en el pecho de Daniel lanzandolo contra un arbol.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder de la tierra!¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger amarillo Furia Griega!¡Hahcha de la Manticora!-Marshall ataco con su hacha por la espalda de Astronema la cual se defendio con el bacuulo sorprendiendo a Marshall.

-Es imcreible que un ranger ataque a una mujer indefensa-Dijo dandole un golpe a Marshall en el pecho mandandolo contra un arbol que al chocar perdio su transformacion dejandolo lastimado.

-¡Marshall!-Daniel hiva a auxiliar a su amigo pero Astronema se interpuso y le lanzo un gran laser en el casco a Daniel haciendo que el visor se rompiera mostrando uno de sus ojos,Daniel cayo al suelo demasiado herido pero se levanto sin problemas lo que no sabian es que dos Zords lo espiaban y se sorprendian por el espiritu de lucha de Daniel.

-Eres mas persistente que mi hermano cuando me queria salvar-Dijo sonriendo despues le dio una gran patada en el casco a Dan este perdio su transformacion pero la espada seguia enfrente de el.

Daniel estaba incosiente mientras Astronema cada vez se acercaba mas y mas preparando el golpe final, pero Astronema se sorprendio al ver a Daniel levantandose y agarrando la espada,despues la empuño-No me ... rendire,no me converti en Ranger solo para que tu vengas y me derrotes-Daniel se puso firme pero se notaba el cansancio ambos Zords lo notaban.

Ambos Zords salieron de su escondite y se lanzaron contra Astronema la cual al notarlos se tuvo que teletransportar rapidamente junto con el Draco Ranger,Daniel se sorprendio al ver a los Zords los cuales eran el White Tiger Zord y el Red Lion Zord,ellos ya no lo miraban con odio sino con una mirada calida y feliz,Daniel solo sonrio y se desmayo por el cansancio.

 **Mientras.**

Cake,junto con el Megazord Espectral habian sido derrotados mientras Tommy y Fionna se encontraban observando la batalla de King Tiger contra el Predazord y Kongazord.

-Cake ¿Estas segura que estas bien?-Pregunto Fionna preocupada por Cake la cual estaba con algunos rasguños.

-Soy fuerte como una roca,no te tienes que preocupar-Dijo Cake sonriendo mientras se quedaba dormida por el cansancio.

-Ese monstruo valla que es duro-Dijo Tommy

-Solo un milagro nos salvaria.

En ese momento se escucho un gran rugido todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron el Red Lion quien comenzo a morder a King Tiger despues le dio un gran golpe con sus garras haciendo que cayera con algunos rasguños

Los dos Rangers Furia Griega voltearon y se toparon con el White Tiger quien traia en su espalda a Marshall y Daniel,Fionna y Tommy los ayudaron a bajar entonces la White Tiger se lanzo contra el monstruo dandole algunos golpes con sus garras.

El Red Lion lanzo un feroz rugido mientras los otros respondian con lo mismo, el Kongzord se separo quedando el Black Bison y Yellow Eagle,el ultimo en llegar fue el Blue Shark.

-¡Wild Zord Combinense!¡Wild Force Megazord!-El antiguo Megazord volvio a aparecer,los Rangers se sorprendieron,el Megazord invoco su espada cola de tiburon.

-¡No importa que combinacion hagan nunca me venceran Power Rangers!

El Megazord lanzo un golpe con la espada dandole en el pecho mandandolo contra a chocar contra una montaña,King Tiger solo se levanto enojado-¡Furia Dragon!-King Tiger lanzo una feroz llamarada hacia el Megazord el cual lo logro esquivar a tiempo.

El Predazord lanzo su vumerang dandole en la cara distrayendolo un par de minutos.

-¡Mega Rugido!-Los rangers vieron en los puestos de Alyssa y Cole, vieron como aparecian pero solo era el pensamiento de esos rangers,aunque sintieron una gran nostalgia.

El Megazord lanzo su mas poderoso ataque,que al chocar contra King Tiger comenzo a dar pequeñas explosiones y despues una gran explosion marcando su final-¡Lo logramos!-Dijo Danny sonriendo

-¡Ha sido gracias a los Zords!-Dijo Merrick

-¿No les parecio raro ver a Alyssa y a Cole?-Pregunto Taylor

-La verdad si pero tal vez solo fue nuestra imaginacion-Respondio Max

-¡Si!

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

El salio volando y chocando contra una pared-¡La proxima vez dame algo que si sirva!-Grito furioso Hades mientras se retiraba a su recamara para poder descansar y calmarse.

-Creo que tengo una idea-Dijo Astronema.

-Creo que la idea ya me esta gustado...

* * *

 **En el Animarium.**

Daniel se habia levantado igual que Marshall,todos los Rangers se encontraban en el castillo de la Princesa Shayla-Muchas gracais por la ayuda-Agradecio Dan estrechando la mano con Taylor.

-Cuando quieran-Dijo Taylor sonriendo.

-Se me olvidaba-Dijo Merrick sacando algo de su chaqueta,al parecer eran cristales-El Red Lion te dejo esto Daniel-Dijo entregandole a Daniel un cristal parecido a los cristales de los Wild Rangers.

Adentro de el habia un especie de Drago,con tres cabezas,Daniel lo reconocio esa criatura era una Hidra-Genial muy pronto tendremos mas ayuda-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-Tambien a ustedes-Dijo entregandole tres cristales a los tres Ranger de su respectivo color,el de Fionna era un Hipocampo,el de Marshall era una Quimera y por ultimo el nuevo zord de Tommy seria un perro de tres cabezas.

-Tambien llevense el huevo del Soul Berd-Dijo la princesa Shayla

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver-Dijo Danny

-Si-Dijo Marshall.

-Por favor vallan y protejan a Angel Grove-Dijo Merrick sonriendo.

-Tenlo por asegurado-Dijo Tommy

-¿Ustedes a donde iran?-Pregunto Fionna

-Nos quedaremos-Respondio Max

-Como no los habia visto hace tiempo les dejare quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran para volver a reunirse con sus Zords-Dijo la princesa Shayla mientras todos los Rangers asentian.

El Dragon Espectral lanzo un feroz rugido avisando que ya era hora de irse,los Rangers e volvieron a despedir y abortaron al Zord,mientras los Wild Rangers los miraban sonriendo.

El Zord Espectral abrio sus alas listo para volar.

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el capitulo,los Rangers lograron vencer al King Tiger y lograron conseguir al Soul Berd y nuevos Zords._

 _Ahora vamos a responder con el gusto de siempre:_

 _ **Shazam-The-Thunderbolt:** me alegro que te este gustando el Fic espero que te haya gustado el capitulo te encuentres bien._

 ** _La Luz de Orion:_** _Bien ahora los Rangers ya han logrado derrotar a King Tiger,espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...,en cuanto pueda...Si Dios me lo permite._


	10. Nuevo aliado

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capitulo de Power Rangers,esta vez nuestros Rangers lucharan junto con sus Megazord los Megazord de los Wild Rangers,espero que disfruten el capitulo._

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **En el Aeropuerto de Angel Grove.**

Un chico con cabello hasta la nuca de color castaño,su vestimenta consistía en una camisa corta sin mangas de color blanco, pantalon azul largo, zapatos de color negro y una badana de color blanco con la imagen de un león rojo acababa de bajar de un avión con un bolso en la espalda-Al fin he llegado ahora ya es hora de buscar lo que necesito-Dijo comenzando a caminar.

 **En el Inframundo.**

Hades se encontraban sentado en su trono,con Astronema, El Draco Ranger, H. Reptile y Zeltrax,El Dr Specter entro a la sala e hizo una reverencia hacia Hades-Mi lord tenemos visita.

La gran puerta frente a Hades se abrió revelando a dos sombras que poco a poco se mostraban sus apariencias:

la primera tenia la apariencia de una mujer ninja,traje de color rosa, piel pálida, el traje delineaba su figura ,tenia un par de espadas negras amarradas en la espalda,ojos blancos con pupilas rojas y rasgadas,(así como los reptiles),tenia un par de shurikens en su cintura,tenia una armadura que se dividía en sus brazos y piernas,era de color violeta.

El segundo era un hombre con traje rojo de ninja,ojos del mismo color que su compañera,piel pálida, tenia un par de dagas atadas a la cintura junto con un par katanas de atadas a su espalda,armadura negra que se dividía en sus brazos y piernas.

Ambos le hicieron una reverencia a Hades,el hombre miro a Hades-Señor Hades, permita nos presentarnos,me llamo Master.

-Yo me llamo Wing-Se presento la mujer.

-He oído esos nombres-Dijo Astronema ganándose la mirada de todos-Son unos de los criminales mas peligrosos y buscados de Ko-35,robaron el banco con mas seguridad de Ko-35, mataron a 100 habitantes con tan solo un shuriken.

-Veo que me servirán de mucha ayuda-Dijo Hades sonriendo macabra mente.

* * *

 **En Angel Grove.**

Daniel se encontraba jugando basketball junto con Marshall el cual estaba en el equipo junto con Fionna,el juego era en equipo, Marshall con Fionna y Daniel junto con Kim.

Marshall agarro el balón y lo lanzo justo dándole 2 puntos,Daniel agarro el balón,Fionna lo persiguió intentando quitárselo pero Daniel lo lanzo hacia Kim la cual lo atrapo y lo lanzo desde los 3 metros dándole 3 puntos y acabando el juego.

-Pura suerte-Dijo Marshall tomando una botella de agua

-Eso quisieras-Dijo Daniel haciendo la misma acción

-Jugaste bien Kim-Felicito Fionna.

-Gracias tu tampoco lo hiciste mal-Dijo sonriendo

Daniel sintió una presencia después volteo a ver a los otros 2 rangers los cuales asintieron-Kim mejor vete a la base-Dijo mientras Kim solo asentia retirándose,frente a los Rangers aparecieron muchos likers y en medio de todos esos Likers estaban Wing y Master.

-¿Quienes son?-Pregunto Fionna colocándose en guardia junto con Daniel y Marshall.

-Me llamo Master, ella es Wing.

-¡No nos interesa!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del fuego/Agua/Tierra!¡Con el poder del fénix/Con el canto de la sirena/Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger rojo/Azul/Amarillo!¡Furia Griega!¡Invocar armas:Espada del Fénix!¡Hacha de la manticora!¡Tridente de la sirena!-Los rangers se lanzaron a la batalla pero los únicos que se lanzaron a pelear fueron los Likers.

-¿Que sucede maestro?

-Quiero ver de que son capaces esos Rangers-Respondio Master a la pregunta de Wing.

Fionna empuño su tridente lanzándose contra algunos Likers-¡Tomen esto!¡Beast Blaster!_Fionna saco su láser (ya se hasta ahora aparece si no se acuerdan de la apariencia vallan al primer capitulo de este fic)Fionna disparo un rayo azul dándole a un par de Likers,Fionna agarro su tridente e hizo que el mago se encogiera,después conecto el tridente al Blaster,quedando las tres puntas apuntando hacia el enemigo-¡Trident Blaster!¡Laser de Neptuno!-Fionna disparo un gran rayo que tomo la forma de un tridente de energía azul solo que ese tridente se veía mas celestial,los Likers se destruyeron mientras Fionna se volteaba marcando su victoria-¡El canto de la sirena los derroto!

Marshall le dio un golpe en el pecho a uno de los Likers el cual salio volando junto con otros como una bola de Baisboll-¡Home Run!¡Beast Blaster!-Marshall disparo un láser de color amarillo dándole en el pecho a 4 Likers-¡Axe Blaster!-La hacha la volteo como el Ranger negro original,puso el laser al lado de la hacha quedando el mango del láser (creo que se llama asi)apuntando hacia un lado,Marshall agarro el mango del láser y el hacha (el hacha tiene una especie de agujero igual que la de Zack)-¡Furia de Manticora!¡Fuego!-Marshall disparo un potente rayo que tomo la forma de una manticora el cual se trago a los Liker y luego exploto,Marshall dio media vuelta-¡Eso fue un final imcreible!

Algunos likers se acercaban hacia algunas personas inocentes,pero Tommy apareció y le dio una gran patada empujando a uno de los likers junto con los otros,la gente le agradeció a Tommy y salieron corriendo-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Dragon!¡Con la valentía del Drago!¡Ranger negro Furia Griega!¡DragoBara!-Tommy se lanzo contra los Likers listo para pelear,Tommy le dio a uno de los Likers con su espada en la cara,después le dio una patada en el pecho a un Liker el cual salio volando y chocar junto con los otros Likers-¡DragoBara!¡DragoBlaster!-Tommy coloco la punta de la Dragobara apuntando hacia los Likers,después bajo el mango de la espada (ya saben donde Tommy sostenia la BrachioBara)-¡DragoBlaster!¡Disparo sombrío!-Tommy disparo un fuerte rayo que tomo la forma de una bola de energía negra con tonos rojos dándole a los Likers y destruyéndolos,Tommy dio media vuelta-¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Daniel lanzo un feroz golpe contra los likers lanzan dolos a chocar contra un árbol-¡Con eso aprenderán!-Dijo,un Liker intento darle un golpe pero el ranger rojo lo esquivo fácilmente,y le dio una patada al liker mandándolo lejos contra otros likers-¡Beast Blaster!-Daniel disparo un poderoso laser contra los Likers dándoles en el pecho,Daniel combino su espada con el blaster,la cabeza estaba apuntando hacia los enemigos-¡Sword Blaster!¡Furia legendaria del Fénix!¡Fuego!-Daniel disparo un potente rayo que tomo la forma de un feroz Fénix,el fénix choco con los Likers y estos comenzaron a dar pequeñas descargas de energía,Daniel solo dio media vuelta-¡Explosivo!-Dijo chasqueando los dedos mientras los Likers explotaban.

Los rangers se reunieron y se colocaron en guardia,Wing y Master bajaron quedando enfrente de los rangers,Master primero analizo a los Ranger-Creo que serán fuertes adversarios-Dijo sacando empuñando sus katanas junto con Wing.

-Las apariencias engañan-Dijo Wing lanzándose junto con Master a pelear con los Rangers,Tommy y Daniel pelearían contra Master mientras Wing pelearía contra Marshall y Fionna.

Marshall lanzo un golpe con su hacha,pero Wing la esquivo fácilmente y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que chocara contra un árbol,Marshall solo se volvió a levantar listo para continuar-Eso no me dolió.

Fionna empuño su tridente lanzandose contra Wing,pero Wing agarro el tridente y lanzo a Fionna haciendo que chocara contra Marshall,ambos chocaron contra un edificio-Eso a mi si me dolió-Dijo Fionna

-A mi también me dolió.

-¡Demonio del viento: Katanas de viento!-Las katanas fueron envueltos en pequeños tornados la cuales lograron herir a los Rangers haciendo que perdieran su transformación.

Daniel lanzo un golpe con su espada,Master se defendió con sus katanas,luego le dio un golpe a Daniel con sus Katanas mandándolo a chocar contra un póster de luz,Daniel se volvió a levantar ya que no permitiría que un monstruo lo derrotara,Tommy preparo su DragoBara-¡DragoBara: Corte de Oscuridad!-Tommy ataco pero Master pudo esquivar el ataque y lanzar una fuerte para contra Tommy,el cual choco contra un banqueta.

Daniel se preparo para su ataque-¡Espada del Fénix: Ataque llamarada!-Daniel ataco con su ataque pero Master ya estaba listo para contraatacar.

-¡Demonio del fuego: Drago de fuego!-Las Katanas de Master fueron envueltas en feroces llamaradas,las cuales atacaron a Daniel y al mismo tiempo a Tommy convertidas en un feroz dragon,el ataque hizo que Tommy y Daniel perdieran su transformación.

Wing y Master lanzaron a los Rangers haciendo que se reunieran,ellos solo se quedaron en el suelo,Wing y Master se acercaron peligrosamente a los Rangers preparando el golpe final,pero alguien apareció de la nada y les dio una patada a ambos alejándolos de los Rangers.

Los Rangers voltearon al ver a su salvador y resultaba que era el chico del aeropuerto,aunque los Ranger no lo conocía pero Tommy tenia un presentimiento-¿Quien demonios eres?

-Me llamo Dante Evans pero también seré la causa de su derrota-Dijo mostrando el morfo,era como el de los Rangers de la galaxia perdida solo que azul marino-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder de la Manta raya!.

Dante invoco una especie de manta raya ro botica la cual se unía a su cuerpo y ambos comenzaron a brillar,cuando el brillo ceso apareció con su traje morado que consistía en un cinturón de color dorado, las botas y guantes blancos, el casco en la parte de la frente que tenga la apariencia de la cabeza de una manta raya,en el pecho una armadura morada con amarillo, en el cinturón tenia la un símbolo con la forma de una manta raya de color morado.

-¡Con la flexibilidad de la manta raya!¡Ranger Morado!¡Furia Griega!-Los Rangers se sorprendieron al ver al nuevo ranger.

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-¡Acaso nunca se les acabara los colores,miserables Rangers!-Bramo un furioso Hades.

-No te preocupes,ellos no son dos de los criminales mas buscados de KO-35 por nada-Dijo Astronema sonriendo

* * *

 **En Angel Grove.**

Los dos ninja se lanzaron contra el nuevo Ranger,pero este solo sonrió a través del casco-¡Marine Cuy!-Invoco un arma,que consistía en un arma parecida a una Manta raya morada con cola blanca,Dante desarmo esa arma,quedando la cola como una espada y la cabeza como el escudo,Dante se movió a gran velocidad haciendo que los dos ninjas cayeran al suelo pero aun podrían pelea.

pero sabían que esa batalla seria difícil para ellos.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capitulo,ha aparecido un nuevo ranger ahora solo falta saber si podrá derrotar a esos dos monstruos o no_

 _Ahora vamos a responder comentarios._

 ** _La luz de_** _ **Orion** : Bien muy pronto se sabrá si solo fue una imaginación o otro cosa,espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 ** _Aioria09:_** _Si ya ha aparecido el primer ranger especial,espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere._


	11. Nuevo Poder

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capitulo de Power Rangers,esta vez veremos la lucha de un nuevo ranger, nuevo aliado, nuevo amigo y tambien...nuevo integrante de la familia de los Power Rangers Furia Griega, antes colocare un Opening para esta historia, La luz de Orion es el dueño, yo no tengo ningun derecho ni propiedad sobre el opening es todo de el yo solo lo presento en esta historia._

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **Volar Mas allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **tu destino con orgullo**

 **y con valor**

 **fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **para vencer**

 **levantate ya siempre busca con afan**

 **la verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **con su fuerza y valor**

 **y tu corazon dira**

 **no fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **que arde en ti**

 **con el poder de los dioses**

 **vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

Los 4 rangers se sorprendieron, Tommy miro al nuevo ranger con una sonrisa ya que sus sospechas eran ciertas-¡Miserable Ranger pagaras muy caro por tu atrevimiento!-Bramo furioso Master, mientras sus katanas se encendian en feroces llamaradas.

Dante solo sonrio,mientras esquivaba un golpe del ataque de Master, Dante se subio en la espada de Master sorprendiendo a todos-¿Crees que puedes vencer con eso?,no soy asi de fuerte por nada, se lo agradezco por los entrenamientos de mis padres-Dijo sonriendo a travez del casco-¡Toma esto!-Dijo atacando con su espada, dandole en el pecho haciendo que saliera volando y chocando contra un arbol.

-¡Sensei!-Grito preocupada y sorprendida Wing, despues volteo a ver a Dante con una mirada de odio,Wing guardo sus Katanas,poniendose en guarida,pero el siguiente movimiento sorprendio a los Rangers-¡Demonio del viento: Poder del viento!-El traje de Wing se comenzo a destruir al tiempo en que su cuerpo brillaba.

Los rangers se tuvieron que tapar los ojos,cuando el brillo ceso vieron a Zeltrax junto con Hiper Reptile y Specter ,pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue que Wing obtuvo una nueva forma, tenia la apariencia de una mujer delgada,piel ver con pecho azul,pies de aguilas con filosas garras negras,sus ojos ahora eran de color morado,en vez de l brazo derecho tenia una ala,mientras que la otra conservana su katana pero tenia una ala en la espalda,ahora tenia cabello largo y dorado.

Zeltrax comenzo a brillar junto con el ,Zeltrax adquirio su segunda forma (esa que un poco rojo),mientras que Specter se transformo en un Velociraptor humanoide,con garras blancas,cabeza humano con pelo gris y ojos de reptil,junto con dos filosos colmillos.

Los rangers tuvieron que volverse a levantar mientras Dante desactivaba su transformacion y de una se reunia con ellos-¿Se encuentran bien?-Pregunto Dante ayudando a Daniel a levantarse,mientras todos asentian,todos los Rangers se colocaron en guardia

-¿Listos?

-¡Si!

-¡Iniciar Morfosis!¡Poder del fuego!¡Con el poder del Fenix!¡Ranger rojo!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Poder del agua!¡Con el canto de la sirena!¡Ranger Azul!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Poder de la tierra!¡Con la Fuerza de la manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Poder del Dragon!¡Con la valentia del Dragon!¡Ranger Negro!¡ Furia griega!

-¡Poder de la Manta raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta raya!¡Ranger Morado!¡Furia Griega!

Todos los Rangers posaron y detras de ellos se libero una onda de energia que exploto con sus respectivos colores, Master aparecio colocandose al lado de Wing-¡Demonio del fuego: Poder del fuego!-Su cuerpo adquirio una nueva forma que consistia en un dragon humanoide con piel rojo claro escamas en la espalda de color rojo pero mas oscuro,su cara era de un humano,ojos rojos pelo negro pero con algunas escamas en la cabeza,pantalon negro,tres garras blancas en sus pies junto con larga cola.

Las batallas se dividieron en lo siguiente, Dante y Daniel contra Wing y Master, Marshall contra el Dr. Specter, Fionna contra Hiper Reptile y por ultimo pero no menos importante Tommy contra Zeltrax..

Tommy saco su Drago Bara,mientras Zeltrax empuñaba su espada ambas armas chocaron liberando una gran onda de energia,ambos forcejeaban pero ninguno hiba a ceder terreno-¡Sera mejor que te rindas Smitty!

-¡Smitty esta muerto,tu lo mataste en su lugar quedo Zeltrax!-Dijo soltando el forcejeo y dandole un golpe con su espada a Tommy en el pecho, Tommy cayo pero se volvio a levantar rapidamente.

-¡Se que en el fondo estas Smitty!-Zeltrax se comenzo a reir malignamente.

-¡Oliver!¡Entiende que ya no hay nada de humanidad en mi!¡Ahora solo tengo un gran odio hacia ti!-Dijo mientras disparaba un rayo desde su espada hacia Tommy el cual dio una voltereta y logro esquivarlo.

-¡Por favor Smitty!¡¿Por que no aprendes de tu pasado y te unes a nosotros? tal vez podamos hacer que vuelvas a ser un humano!-Bramo Tommy pero Zeltrax solo se volvio a reir y empuño su espada contra Tommy.

-¿Volver a ser un humano debilucho?-Pregunto con burla Zeltrax-¡Rayo de energia!-Zeltrax disparo un feroz rayo contra Tommy el cual lo intercepto con su DragoBara.

-¡Lo intente pero si no quieres unirtenos!¡DragoBara: Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy ataco con su poderosa esfera, la cual le logro dar en el pecho a Zeltrax lanzandolo a chocar contra un arbol.

Zeltrax miro con odio a Tommy, levantandose se retiro no sin antes decir sus palabras de odio hacia Tommy-¡Sera mejor que te rindas Tommy por que al final, todo lo que quieres y anhelas moriran y moriran junto con ella!

Tommy se lanzo con rabia hacia Zeltrax pero antes de darle un golpe el desaparecio-¡Miserable cobarde!-Dijo pero despues se comenzo a calmar.

Fionna empuño su tridente mientras Hiper Reptile el cual empuño su espada-¡No creas que he olvidado que mantaste a mi pequeño hermano!-Dijo con furia lanzandose contra Fionna.

Fionna lanzo un golpe con su tridente el cual Hiper Reptile logro esquivarlo pero le dejo un rasguño en el pecho, Hiper Reptile lanzo un golpe con su espada hacia Fionna la cual no pudo esquivarlo y cayo al suelo.

-¡Eso no me dolio!

-¡Pero esto si!-Dijo lanzando un rayo desde su boca, Fionna al principio no sabia que hacer pero luego lo intercepto con su tridente, Hiper Reptile enojado se lanzo contra Fionna.

-¡Tridente de Sirena: Corte de energia azul!-Fionna ataco con su mas poderoso ataque dandole en el pecho a Hiper Reptile haciendo que chocara contra un arbol,pero antes de de levantarse Fionna preparo su segunda arma-¡Trident Blaster!Laser de Neptuno!¡Fuego!-Fionna disparo su poderoso rayo el cual logro herir lo demasiado a Hiper Reptile para que siguiera luchando asi que se tuvo que retirar.

Marshall le dio un golpe con su hacha a Specter en su pecho dejandolo un poco quieto pero este rapidamente se recupero-¡Toma esto miserable Ranger Amarillo!-Dijo invocando un lanza y luego lanzando contra Marshall.

Marshall dio un salto y le dio una patada en la cara a Specter al mismo tiempo que esquivaba la lanza, Marshall solo sonrio a travez del casco-Quiero terminar esto lo mas rapido posible-Dijo mientras preparaba su hacha-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte de Metal!-Marshall ataco con su poderoso ataque pero Specter solo lo esquivo y le dio una patada en el pecho alejandolo.

-¿Te dolio?-Pregunto con burla.

-¡No!¡Pero esto si a ti!¡Axe Blaster!¡Furia de Manticora!¡Fuego!-Dijo lanzando su ataque pero con tanto poder Specter tuvo que retirarse mientras Marshall solo sonreia por su victoria.

Dante y Daniel lanzaron un potente golpe con sus espadas dandole a Master y a Wing respectivamente,Daniel se lanzo contra Wing listo para atacar pero entonces Master se puso enfrente de el sorprendiendo a Daniel pero Dante ya tenia su plan y se puso enfrente de Dante-¡Toma esto!-Dijo preparando un su golpe el cual le dio en el pecho

-¡Eso no me dolio!-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Pero esto si!-Dijo lanzando repentinamente una rafaga de golpes con su espada pero tan velozmente que apenas parecia un golpe pero en realidad fueron como 50.

Master cayo al suelo herido pero se volvio a levantar, aunque Dante ya sabia que hiba a ganar esa batalla,Dante agarro el escudo y la espada y los volvio a combinar quedando el cuerpo completo de la Manta raya .

-¡Furia de la Manta raya!-Dijo saltando y girando tres veces.

Atras de Dante aparecio la imagen de una Manta raya, Dante lanzo ese ataque con su espada,dandole en el pecho y dejando a Master completamente herido que comenzo a dar pequeñas explosiones y despues una gran explosion marcando su final.

-¡Sensei!-Grito desesperada Wing despues se lanzo contra los Rangers pero todos ya se habian reunido

-¡Haremos una nueva combinacion!-Decidio Daniel mientras todos asentian formando el Blaster Fury pero esta vez con la Dragobara encima de la espada de Daniel, la punta de la DragoBara era la que apuntaba hacia Wing-¡Blaster Fury modalidad Drago!-Dijeron adoptando la misma pocicion que antes pero esta vez Tommy estaba parado junto con Daniel-¡Furia del Dragon Espectral!¡Fuego!-Dispararon un feroz esfera de energia que tomo la forma del Dragon Espectral,acabando con Wing.

-¡Preparense por que aqui todavia no acaba!

* * *

 **En el inframundo.**

-¡Esos Cabr...es!¡Disparen los Dark Lasers!

-¡Disparando!

* * *

Wing y Master crecieron pero en su forma de demonio,los Rangers se prepararon para invocar a sus Zords pero Dante solo se quedo quieto-¿Que haremos?-Pregunto Fionna

-El zord de Daniel esta herido y el Soul Berd no ha nacido-Dijo Marshall

-Pero ellos no son los unicos Zords que tenemos-Dijo Tommy mientras todos los Rangers recordaron a sus nuevos amigos, los 4 Rangers sacaron sus 4 esferas que les dio el Red Lion.

-¡Necesitamos los Legend Zords Power Ya!-Dijeron mientras las esferas se separaron por el mundo.

La esfera del Hipocampo fue hacia las profundidades del Mar mas peligroso del mundo, de ahi aparecio un caballo azul que a simple vista era normal pero luego en vez de patas tenia aletas azules, ojos amarillos, cabello rojo, el se fue volando para encontrarse con su compañera Ranger.

La esfera de la Quimera fue hacia las profundidades de una cueva de donde salio un feroz leon amarillo con melena dorada pero en vez de cola tenia un serpiente viva, el Zord fue corriendo a reunirse con su nuevo Ranger.

La esfera del perro de tres cabezas se fue hacia el lado mas oscuro de la tierra, revelando a un feroz perro de tres cabezas, ojos morados, piel negra, garras moradas, cola en forma de perro comenzo a correr rapidamente para reunirse con Tommy

La esfera de la Hidra se fue al fondo de un rio de Lava,del cual surgio un dragon de tres cabezas,ojos amarillos feroces colmillos,garras doradas,piel roja,2 pares de alas rojas,una larga cola con la punta de una lanza al final, tenia un triangulo en el pecho junto con dos ojos de reptil,el Zord emprendio el vuelo listo para reunirse con Ranger.

Los Rangers se reunieron al ver los nuevos Zords, cada uno dio un salto y se adentraron a la nueva cabina la cual consistia en una cabina como todas solo que atras de ellos estaban las cabezas de sus Zords pero en el caso de Tommy fueron tres cabezas.

-¡Zord Hidra!¡Zord Cerberus!¡Zord Hipocampo!¡Zord Quimera!¡Activado!

Wing y Master se prepararon para luchar,Wing encaro a Quimera y Hipocampo mientras Master encaro a Cerberus y Hidra.

Quimera lanzo un potente rugido que lanzo a Wing a chocar contra una pared, mientras que Hipocampo lanzo un chorro de agua desde su boca dandole en el pecho a Wing dejandola un poco mas herida.

-¡Cambio de modo!¡Megazord Quimera!-El Zord Quimero se irguio mientras la cola se conservaba como una cola,sus patas se transformaron en manos y pies,la cabeza del leon se paso al pecho revelando la cabeza del Megazord el cual se parece al Megazord Fuente Legendaria de los Rangers fuerza mistica.

-¡Cambio de modo!¡Megazord Hipocampo!-el Hipocampo se irguio como un humano, sus aletas superiores se colocaron en la espalda formando pequeñas alas,mietnras que su pecho se habria revelando el cuerpo el cual era de un Megazord delgado,tenia u

n brazo con un cuchilla ahi,la cabeza del hipocampo tomo el puesto como el otro brazo,mientras que la cabeza de esta Megazord era de una mujer tapada por una mascara y cabello rojo.

-¡Eso no me detendra!-Dijo convertiendose en un meteoro de viento que se acerco peligrosamente a ambos Megazord.

-¡Poder de la tierra :Meteoro de Quimera!

-!Poder del agua:Poder de Hipocampo!

El Zord Quimera abrio la boca de la cabeza de la Quimera,lanzando un potente laser dorado,mientras que la cabeza del Hipocampo lanzo un chorro de agua,ambos ataques se combinaron y acabaron con Wing.

Cerberus y Hidra lanzaron una potente y feroz llamarada de sus cabezas que serian seis en total, dandole en el pecho a Master el cual cayo al suelo pero se volvio a levantar enojado-¡Acabare con ustedes y vengare a Wing!-Dijo preparandose para atacar.

-¡Zord Hidra!¡Usa tu poder!-Dijo mientras el zord Hidra se irguia como un humano,sus patas traseras se convirtieron en pies mientras dos de sus tres cuello se convertian en la piernas y se conectaban al cuerpo,el tercer cuello se dividio por la mitad,revelando sus puños,los brazos se conectaron al cuerpo de zord,la cabeza que se veia como la mas poderosa y la lider se puso en el pecho mientras las otras dos se colocaron en los hombros, su cabeza consistia en una cabeza con casco de caballero con la tiara de un dragon rojo con ojos dorados (Estilo Gallantmon)-¡Megazord Hidra!

-¡Zord Cerberus!¡Poder de la oscuridad!-El zord Cerberus se irguio como un humano sus patas traseras se transformaron en piernas con garras,mientras que las patas delanteras se convirtieron en brazos sin manos,la cabeza de en medio se puso en su pecho mientras que las otras dos se transformaron en las manos,mientras que la cola se puso en la boca de la cabeza derecha quedando como una espada-¡Megazord Cerberus!

-¡Eso no me detendra!

-¡Pero esto si!-Dijo Daniel preparando su ataque final-¡Poder del fuego: Lanzallamas final!-Las tres cabezas dispararon una feroz llamarada que se combino dandole en todo el cuerpo a Master, el se levanto pero estaba demasiado herido.

-¡Poder de la oscuridad:Corte Espectral!-La espada del Megazord de Tommy comenzo a brilalr de color dorado con color rojos y tonos negros, despues lanzo un potente vumerang de energia que destruyo a Master para siempre-¡Rangers el poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal!

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

Hades hiba a volver a desquitarse con Specter de nuevo pero Astronema hablo antes-No te preocupes,tenemos un par de trucos bajo la manga-Dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien-Respondio Hades molesto luego volteo a ver a Specter-Sera mejor que el siguiente monstruo logre destruirlos.

-Si señor.

* * *

 **En Angel Grove.**

Los Ranger se reunieron con Dante,Daniel miro a Dante y luego le tendio la mano-¿Por que no te unes a nosotros?-Pregunto Daniel,Dante se quedo pensando un poco pero luego simplemente nego con la cabeza y sonrio.

-Todavia no me siento listo deunirme a un equipo.

-Pues estaremos esperando tu respuesta Dante-Dijo Tommy-te pareces mucho a tus padres, su valentia, no tengo duda de que eres el hijo de Cole Evans y Alissa Enrile-Dijo Tommy sorprendiendo a los Rangers.

-Sabes de mis padres Tommy, mejor me voy tengo que cumplir con mi mision-Dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose de los Rangers,Daniel volteo a ver al Dr.O.

-El algun dia se nos unira-Dijo Tommy sonriendo mientras todos se retiraban a sus hogares.

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el capitulo un nuevo ranger se ha unido a la fiesta ahora vamos a responder los comentarios:_

 ** _La Luz de Orion:_** _Pues ahora has visto un poco del poder de los Zords y del nuevo ranger, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _ **aioria09:** Aunque hayan mas Rangers todavia Hades es una gran amenaza espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...si Dios me lo permite._


	12. Ranger Vs Ranger Parte 1

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capitulo de Power Rangers,esta vez veremos la lucha de un nuevo ranger, nuevo aliado, nuevo amigo y tambien...nuevo integrante de la familia de los Power Rangers Furia Griega, antes colocare un Opening para esta historia, La luz de Orion es el dueño, yo no tengo ningun derecho ni propiedad sobre el opening es todo de el yo solo lo presento en esta historia._

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **Volar Mas allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **tu destino con orgullo**

 **y con valor**

 **fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **para vencer**

 **levantate ya siempre busca con afan**

 **la verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **con su fuerza y valor**

 **y tu corazon dira**

 **no fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **que arde en ti**

 **con el poder de los dioses**

 **vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-Mi lord, le presento a Skull-Dijo Specter mientras enfrente Hades aparecía la nueva criatura,era como su nombre lo decía un esqueleto pero rojo, una feroz y poderosa guadaña,tenia una túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza.

-¿Que tiene de especial?-Pregunto Hades

-El sera el monstruo que enviare a destruir a los rangers con su habilidad especial,mientras yo me encargare de buscar algo especial para darle una sopresa a los rangers, con su permiso me retiro-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

 **En la preparatoria de Angel Grove.**

-¿Listo?-Preguntaba Daniel mientras tenia su traje de Karate junto con Marshall el cual tenia un mismo traje.

-¡Te ganare!

Fionna y Kim se encontraban sentadas junto con otras personas pero la mayoría eran mujeres la mitad apoyaba a Daniel mientras que la otra mitad apoyaban a Marshall, la ultima mitad ponía celosa a Fionna-¿Celosa?

Kim saco de sus pensamientos a Fionna-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto sonrojada.

-Se que te gusta Marshall pero tienes miedo de que te rechace por que es junto con Daniel, dos de los chicos mas populares de la preparatoria,aunque se lo que se siente tener celos-Dijo Kim mirando con una sonrisa a Daniel.

Marshall lanzo un golpe hacia Daniel el cual lo logro esquivar, Daniel lanzo una patada hacia el pecho de Marshall pero el ranger amarillo logro atrapar luego lo lanzo fuera de la plataforma, ahí se celebraba la competencia de Karate de la preparatoria de Angel Grove (alguien por favor en los comentarios díganme el nombre de la preparatoria donde estudiaron los Dino Thunder Rangers).

Daniel logro agarrarse en el ultimo segundo, Daniel y Marshall hiban a lanzar un fuerte puño el cual choco un puño contra el otro ahora luchaban para ver quien ganaba terreno.

Marshall velozmente se agacho y arrastro su pierna para intentar derrumbar a Daniel el cual dio un salto y le dio una patada en la cara a Marshall ganando ese combate-¡El ganador: Daniel Rusell!-Todos gritaron alegre excepto el grupo de chicas que apoyaban a Marshall.

Daniel le extendió la mano a Marshall para ayudarlo a levantarse-¡Gran combate!-Declaro Daniel sonriendo mientras Marshall solo asentía retirándose para cambiarse de ropa, Daniel hizo lo mismo.

* * *

 **En alguna montaña lejana.**

Dante se encontraba caminando, buscando algo importante-Estoy por llegar, encontré el legado que me dejo mi madre-Dijo listo para continuar, después de unos minutos que parecieron horas,logro encontrar una cueva la cual entro.

Dante encendió una antorcha,el lugar estaba muy oscuro, Dante continuo caminando pero este callo,la antorcha se apago y enfrente de el se encontraba una especie de mesa de roca,el intento acercarse pero enfrente de el aparecieron un destello de luz.

cuando el destello ceso se vio un humano, tenia la apariencia de un adolescente,cabello acostado,una especie de traje blanco con túnica blanca con detalles dorados,tenia una lanza en su mano,ahí había cinco figuras, un león, un tiburón espada, un bisonte, un leopardo y un cóndor.

-¿Quien eres?

-Tus padres me conocieron como un simple humano pero luego descubrieron que soy algo mas poderoso-Dijo sonriendo.

Dante tardo un poco en adivinar pero luego pensó que solo podría ser una persona-No puede ser...

* * *

 **En Angel Grove**

Skull apareció en la ciudad , el lanzo un feroz golpe con su guadaña en el suelo haciendo que la gente cayera y comenzara a correr, por suerte Marshall y Daniel andaban pasando por ahí, mientras Fionna y Kim se habían ido de compras.

-¿Listo?

-Si

-¡Iniciar morfosis!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del fuego!¡Poder de la Manticora!¡Con el poder del Fenix/Con la fuerza de la manticora!¡Ranger rojo!¡Ranger amarillo!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Rangers, por fin podre hacer mi parte!-Dijo sonriendo malignamente y haciendo que los Likers se lanzaran contra los Rangers, los dos Rangers sujetaron sus morfos con firmeza.

-¡Poder de la Hidra!¡Doble espada de fuego!-Daniel invoco una espada parecida a su espada del fenix pero en vez de un fenix era la cabeza de un dragon de ojos de reptil verdes, mientras que la otra espada era parecida pero en vez de tener una punta filosa tenia en la punta un cabeza de Dragon mas gran que las otras dos.

-¡Poder de la Quimera!¡Latigo de Veneno y Escudo de Quimera!-Marshall invoco un escudo en su mano con la forma de la cabeza de un león amarillo con melena dorada y una latino con la punta en forma de un cola de escorpion morada.

-¡Esas armas son increíbles!¡Lastima que no las estrenaran conmigo!¡Rayo de Odio!-Dijo lanzando un rayo que se separo en dos dándole en el pecho a los dos Rangers.

Ambos rangers se miraron pero no notaron que sus ojos brillaron de color morado, Skull se sentó en una silla mientras un liker le daba palomitas, otro le tenia una sombrilla y el ultimo le daba jugo de lava.

-¡Te destruiré!-Dijo Marshall atacando a Daniel con el látigo, Daniel por suerte logro esquivarlo mientras lanzaba su espada dándole en el pecho a Marshall.

-¡Creo que sera todo lo contrario!-Dijo lanzándose a luchar contra Marshall,el cual solo sonrió y le dio un golpe a Daniel en el pecho,haciendo que chocara contra un árbol.

-¡Esto es super divertido!-Grito victorioso Skull, la batalla entres dos rangers acababa de comenzar ambos controlados por Skull.

* * *

 **En la cueva.**

-Al parecer me reconociste-Dijo el chico sonriendo le a Dante.

-Ayudaste a mis padres contra el Amo Org, solo estoy buscando el descendiente del Zord tigre de mi madre-Dijo Dante pero el chico solo lo miro.

-Para obtenerlo debes pasar una prueba-Dijo el chico.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros ahora completaras una prueba que le hice a tu madre Alyssa para ayudar a Cole.

-Esta bien...Animus.

* * *

 _Al parecer Kite/Animus ha aparecido para ayudar a Dante ahora vamos a los comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _La Luz de Orion:_** _Así es Zeltrax nunca entenderá que Tommy solo quiere ayudarlo,_ _Pronto se sabrá cual sera el plan de la princesa del mal y el ,espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 ** _aioria09:_** _Pronto se sabrá si Dante se unirá al equipo espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos ... en cuanto pueda...Si Dios me lo permite._


	13. Ranger Vs Ranger parte 2

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capitulo de Power Rangers,esta vez veremos la lucha de un nuevo ranger, nuevo aliado, nuevo amigo y también...nuevo integrante de la familia de los Power Rangers Furia Griega, antes colocare un Opening para esta historia, La luz de Orion es el dueño, yo no tengo ningún derecho ni propiedad sobre el opening es todo de el yo solo lo presento en esta historia._

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **Volar Mas allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **tu destino con orgullo**

 **y con valor**

 **fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **para vencer**

 **levántate** **ya siempre busca con** **afán**

 **la verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **con su fuerza y valor**

 **y tu corazón** **dirá**

 **no fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **que arde en ti**

 **con el poder de los dioses**

 **vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-Esto si que sera una batalla interesante-Dijo Astronema comiendo un par de palomitas y jugo de lava.

Hades solo sonreía y comía lo mismo que Astronema-Espero que se logren destruir.

-¿Donde están el Drago Ranger y Hiper Reptile?-Pregunto Hades pero después no le importo y fijo su vista en la batalla de Rangers.

* * *

 **En Angel Grove.**

Marshall lanzo un golpe con su látigo el cual Daniel esquivo rodando por el suelo, después lanzo un golpe con la cabeza de Dragón de su espada, pero Marshall logro protegerse con su escudo.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!-Pregunto con burla Marshall.

-¡Eso quisieras!¡Espada de dos cabezas: bola de fuego!-Dijo mientras la espada con dos cabezas de Dragón lanzaba una bola de fuego, dándole en el escudo a Marshall haciendo que perdiera el escudo.

-¡Lo pagaras!¡Látigo venenoso: corte toxico!-Marshall lanzo un golpe con su látigo lanzando un vumerang de energía morada dándole en el pecho a Daniel haciendo que saliera un poco de humo toxico.

-¡Eso no me dolió!¡Espada de Hidra: Corte de fuego!-Dijo lanzando un vumenrang de fuego con tonos amarillos,al chocar con Marshall este choco contra un arbol cercano.

Daniel se acerco peligrosamente hacia Marshall listo para lanzar el golpe final-¡Espadas de Hidra y fuego: X de fuego!-Dijo lanzando una X de sus espadas, ese ataque se acercaba muy rápido contra Marshall.

-¡Triple chaco de Cerberus: Escudo de energía!-En frente de Marshall apareció un escudo que logro destruir el ataque, Tommy apareció con su nueva arma,la cual consistía en triple chaco conectadas por un aro, todas las abras era de color morado junto que al final de cada vara estaba la cabeza de un perro de ojos morados,dientes dorados (Me equivoque en el capitulo de Nuevo poder Cerberus tiene la cola en forma de espada).

-¡Cañón de Hipocampo: Esfera de agua!-Fionna apareció de la nada y lanzo una esfera de agua azul con detalles blancos hacia Skull el cual al ser golpeado libero de su control a los dos Rangers.

-¡Ese era un verdadero Show!¡Pagaran por arruinarlo!¡Mejor no!¡Ahora la pelea sera de 4 rangers, todos contra todos excepto contra mi!-Dijo preparándose para lanzar su ataque pero Fionna ataco rápidamente.

-¡Látigo de gato Marino: Golpe Marino!-Fionna ataco con otra de sus armas, que era un latigo azul con tonos dorados y blancos,en el mango había la imagen de un tridente dorado,el látigo se envolvió en energía azul y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Skull lanzan dolo contra un edificio y destruyendo la guadaña.

-¡Mi guadaña!-Se quejo Skull adolorido.

-¡Legend Blaster!-Las armas se combinaron,las espada de Hidra se puso arriba del cañón del hipocampo mientras que la espada de fuego se coloco en la parte de abajo,la cabeza de hidra de la punta de la espada de Hidra tenia abierta la boca, los triple chacos se pegaron quedando como un especie de de triangulo,con las cabezas de Cerberus apuntando hacia el frente, mientras que el escudo de Quimera se conecto arriba de la espada de la Hidra y el látigo Venenoso que abajo de la espada de fuego-¡Furia Griega!¡Fuego legendario!-Dijo Daniel disparando el arma liberando una gran llamarada de toda las armas de sus respectivos colores.

Al chocar el ataque Skull dio pequeñas explosiones y después desapareció con una gran Explosión.

* * *

 **En una cueva.**

Animus se encontraba frente a Dante, Animus chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer un rompecabezas-Tu madre y sus amigos lograron completar este rompecabezas, pero habrá un ligero cambio-Dijo chasqueando los dedos y enfrente aparecieron algunos Likers-Estos likers se encargaran de detenerte si en verdad eres digno podrás completarlo.

Animus desaparecio en un destello de luz dejando a Dante con los Likers-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder de la Manta raya!¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta raya!¡Ranger morado Furia Griega!¡Invocar arma: Arco de Centauro!-Dante invoco un arco de color cafe, las esquinas del arco tenian un punta filosa-¡Arquero!-Dijo extendiendo la cuerda invocando un flecha de luz dándole en el pecho a un Liker y lanzandolo contra otros-¡Esa frase era de mi padre cuando tenia Falcón Summoner!-Dijo sonriendo y acercándose al rompecabezas.

Dante agarro una parte del rompecabezas que parecía ser la mitad del estomago y pecho de un animal,después agarro otra parte que parecía ser las patas delanteras, pero antes de colocaron las patas traseras el piso se comenzó a derrumbar haciendo que Dante por poco se cayera pero logro agarrarse con su arco.

-¡Demonios!-Dijo Dante agarrando el rompecabezas y las partes faltan tes después se lanzo a un rió de lava cuando estaba a punto de morir logro completar el rompecabezas el cual era un feroz tigre.

Dante se tele transporto en un brillo de luz hacia la batalla de los Rangers.

Dante se encontraba en un túnel de luz junto con Animus-Has logrado pasar la prueba, tus padres estarian orgullsos-Dijo Animus sonriendo dándole la mano a Dante la cual estrecho.

-Gracias...

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-¿Que acaso ninguno de tus monstruos funcionara miserable Specter?-Pregunto Hades hacia el viento ya que como el nombrado no estaba.

-¡Disparando Dark Laser!

* * *

 **En Angel Grove.**

Skull volvio en su forma gigante junto con guadaña-¡He regresado pero por sus cabezas rangers!-Dijo lanzando un feroz rugido haciendo que algunas ventanas de los edificios se destruyeran.

-¡Elsa ¿Ha nacido el Soul Berd?!-Pregunto Daniel.

- _Todavia no pero los sensores de Alfa predicen que puede nacer en tres dias._

 _-¡_ Necesitamos los Legend Zords Power ya!

Los Zords hicieron acto de aparición pero Skull agarro con mucha fuerza su guadaña-¡Jaula de huesos!-Skull creo una jaula que atrapo a todas los Zords,haciendo que cada vez que el zord atacara la jaula este perdiera su fuerza poco a poco.

-¡Demonios!-Maldicio Tommy, Skull lanzo un rayo desde sus ojos dandole a los rangers y haciendo que perdieran sus poderes y transformaciones,los 4 rangers cayeron al suelo heridos.

Skull se acerco peligrosamente para acabar finalmente contra los rangers, pero un milagro paso y una flecha de luz logro hacer que Skull retrocediera y enfrente de los Rangers apareció el Ranger Morado junto con su arco, Dante desactivo su transformacion y se acerco a los Rangers.

Dante miro a Daniel y luego sonrio, Dante levanto su mano listo para que Daniel la estrechara y ayudarlo a levantarse-Ya estoy listo para unirme a su equipo-Dijo sonriendo igual que Daniel el cual le estrecho la mano, los 5 rangers se colocaron en la siguiente formacion: Marshall, Dante, Daniel, Fionna y Tommy.

-¡¿Listos?!

-¡Listos!

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger rojo Furia Griega!

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta raya!¡Ranger Morado Furia Griega!

-¡Poder del Agua!¡Con el canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul Furia Griega!

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarilo Furia Griega!

-¡Poder del Dragon!¡Con la valentia del Dragón!¡Ranger Negro Furia Griega!

-¡Estamos listos para usar el Power Morfer!-Dijo Daniel.

-¡Cinco trabajando unidos para enfrentar el mal!-Declaro Dante.

-¡Y enfrentar a Hades!-Dijo Tommy

-¡Y detener a sus maléficos Monstruos!-Dijo Marshall

-¡Evitar que destruya nuestro planeta!-Dijo Fionna

-¡Y dañe el universo con su maldad!-Declararon todos

-¡Cuídate Hades!-Dijeron Dante y Daniel al unisono.

-¡Por que somos los !¡Power Rangers!-Declararon los cinco Rangers juntos juntos mientras atrás de ellos aparecían una explosión de sus respectivos colores.

- _¡Rangers con nuestro nuevo amigo adquirimos nuevos poderes utiliza tu morfo para llamar a los Zords!-_ Dijo Keith a través de los Morfers mientras Dante se colocaba al frente de todos.

-¡Aparezcan Ghost Zords!-Dijo Dante invocando a sus Megazords.

Apareció un Tigre blanco con garras amarilla, ojos del mismo color, rayas negras, 4 pequeños pero feroces colmillos, junto con una Manta raya morada con cola blanca, ojos azules y también tiene tonos de color rojo en las alas y por ultimo el Zord que apareció era un centauro de la cintura para abajo era un cuerpo de caballo de color café y pezuñas negras,junto con una cola de pelo negro,de la cintura para arriba tenia la apariencia de un humano junto con un casco espartano con cresta roja junto con una arco que al tocar la cuerda crea flechas de luz.

-¡Zord Tigre!¡Zord Manta Raya!¡Zord Centauro!-Dijo Dante mientras oprimía el boton de su Morfo.

haciendo que el El zord tigre se separara por la mitad y se conectan a las piernas delanteras del Centauro mientras que la dos mitades de las cabezas del Tigre se colocan en los hombres y de las piernas bajan una plataforma quedando como una especie de pie de caballero puntiagudo,la manta raya se separa de sus alas, quedando las alas en los brazos como una especie de cuchilla, mientras el cuerpo se dobla y queda como una armadura en el pecho y en la espalda,la cola se separo, por ultimo el cuerpo y las patas traseras del Centauro se separan después las patas se transforman en dos cañones,la cola se coloca delante del cuerpo,por ultimo el arco se coloca adelante junto con los cañones, quedando como el arma del Megazord la cual se podía separar dejando un arco, una espada,la cresta del casco cambia de color rojo a color azul y los ojos del mismo color.

Dante se subió al Zord Manta raya, la cabina consistía en una mesa tecnológica , silla y la imagen de un Centauro, Manta raya y Tigre blanco-¡Megazord Fantasma Marino!

-¡Eso no me asusta!

-¡Pero esto si!¡Flecha Estelar!-El Megazord empuño su arco y tiro de la cuerda invocando una flecha de luz la cual lanzo contra Skull que al chocar de una vez exploto en miles de pedazos.

-¡El poder de los Dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal!

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-¡Eso no me sorprendió!¡Espero que el plan del Dr. Specter funcione o si no las pagara con su vida!

-Créeme que funcionara.

Pero en alguna parte del Infravalorando Hiper Reptile estaba enfrente del Draco Ranger al parecer se hiban a preparar para batalla pero el Draco ranger fue demasiado rápido y le clavo en el corazón la DracoDaga a Hiper Reptile-¿Por que?

El Draco Ranger solo sonrio-¡Por que necesito poder para derrotar a el Ranger rojo!-Dijo retirando la Daga y comenzando a brillar junto con Hiper Reptile de color verde.

-Me encontrare contigo hermano...

Ambos cuerpos se combinaron mostrando la nueva forma del Draco Ranger, seguía con su traje de Ranger pero sus cuchillas ahora tenia una forma de relámpago, el casco se volvio un poco mas maligno, sus ojos ahora eran uno de color amarillo y otro de color rojo,su armadura desapareció siendo remplazado por una de color escamas rojas junto con un esfera en su pecho de color negra, sus garras obtuvieron una forma de rayo mientras el casco obtenía un cuerno negro con la misma forma,la DracoDaga se combino con la espada de Hiper reptile quedando como una espada de doble filo de color dorado-¡No soy Hiper Reptile!¡Ni el Draco Ranger!¡Llámenme Mundus!

* * *

 **En Angel Grove.**

Despues de esa batalla Dante se reunió con sus amigos ahora eran una familia de Ranger-Ahora eres parte de la familia-Dijo Tommy

-Si-Dijo Dante sonriendo

Después de eso todos los Ranger se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares pero no sabían que un nuevo enemigo los asechaba sobre todo a Daniel, sino que Specter ahora estaba en un planeta lejano buscando materiales para sus planes.

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el capitulo, Dante se unió a la familia Ranger, mientras que Hiper Reptile fue asesinado y obligado a fusionarse con el Draco Ranger ahora voy a responder los comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _aioria09:_** _Gracias por responder mi duda y me agrada que te guste el fic espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 ** _La Luz de Orion:_** _Gracias por responder mi pregunta amigo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere._


	14. Copias de Ranger parte 1

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capitulo de Power Rangers,esta vez veremos como los Ranger celebraran Halloween o el día de las brujas_

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **Volar Mas allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **tu destino con orgullo**

 **y con valor**

 **fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **para vencer**

 **levántate** **ya siempre busca con** **afán**

 **la verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **con su fuerza y valor**

 **y tu corazón** **dirá**

 **no fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **que arde en ti**

 **con el poder de los dioses**

 **vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-Mi lord le quiero presentar a un nuevo monstruo-Dijo Astronema mientras la puerta delante de ellos.

El nuevo monstruo tenia la forma de un humano, pero con piel verde, tuercas en el cuello, cabello negro estilo militar,camisa morada, chaqueta negra junto con pantalón y zapatos del mismo color.

-¡Llámame Franki!

-Mejor acompañare a ese monstruo para que no nos falle-Dijo una voz maligna siseante, los tres villanos voltearon y se encontraron con el nuevo aliado Mundus, Astronema miro a Mundus con misterio.

-¿Draco Ranger?

-No princesa me llamo Mundus-Se presento el villano haciendo una reverencia a Astronema.

-¡Donde esta Hiper Reptile!-Pregunta Hades levantándose y acercándose a Mundus pero el se mantuvo tranquilo,Hades estuvo a punto de matarlo de un golpe pero este dijo las siguientes palabras.

-Temen-Ni-Gru-Hades se detuvo y pensó, después se volvió a sentar en su trono después de mirar a Mundus.

-¿Que sabes sobre ese lugar?-Pregunto Hades dejando confundida a Astronema.

-Esa lagartija de Reptile estaba escondiendo su información,todavía no se sabe mucho solo se sabe donde encontrar algunos aparatos para poder conseguir abrir la puerta hacia ese lugar.

-Ve y consigue esos objetos-Dijo Hades sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Como gustes!-Dijo colocando su espada en el suelo la cual comenzó a brillar junto con el cuerpo de Mundus,el cual comenzó a formar 6 esferas de energía verde las cuales tomaron la forma de Mundus.

-¡Busquen las seis gemas elementales!¡Tráiganlas en nombre del Dios de la muerte el gran Hades!

-¡Si mi lord!-Dijeron los seis Mundus retirándose junto con Franki.

Cuando los Mundus se retiraron, la princesa del mal miro a Hades-¿Que es el Temen-Ni-Gru?-Pregunto sentándose en su trono.

-El principio del Fin...

* * *

 **En la Preparatoria Reefside**

-¿Por que tengo que estar castigado?-Pregunto Marshall inclinando su silla y mirando el techo del salón.

-Golpeaste a un chico que estaba molestando a Fionna,ese muchacho fue expulsado pero tu tenias que ser castigado-Explico Elsa leyendo un libro.

-¿Por que?

-Reglas de Reefside-Dijo continuando leyendo su libro-Tu castigo sera simple, debes cortar el césped de la cancha de futboll,después de eso deberás pintarlo-Dijo Elsa sin levantar la vista y siguiendo leyendo el libro.

-¡¿Que?!¡Pero eso es mucho!-Reclamo Marshall a punto de caerse de la silla.

-Sigue quejándote y te pondré mas castigo,agradece que fui piadosa-Dijo Elsa retirándose.

-Estoy perdido.

-No mucho-Dijo una voz en la puerta la cuales eran de Daniel, Dante y Fionna.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Marshall.

-¿Cuando tendrás que cumplir tu castigo?-Pregunto Daniel.

-Mañana en la tarde que no habra nadie, Daniel.

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde, muchas gracias Marshall por ayudarme-Dijo Fionna abrazando a Marshall mientras ambos se sonrojaron, Daniel y Dante solo se quedo mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-De nada...

* * *

 **En un bosque lejano.**

La copia de Mundus se encontraba en la cima de un árbol listo para lanzarse y buscar la gema elemental que le toco pero antes de eso comenzó a brillar-¡Elemento Tierra!-El cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color café y su cuerpo dio un fuerte impulso (al estilo Dragon Ball).

Cuando el brillo ceso se mostró una nueva apariencia, seguía teniendo al apariencia de Mundus, pero su cuerpo se hizo mas musculoso, su cuchillas en forma de trueno tomo la forma de una hacha, sus garras cambiaron a color café,sus ojos seguían como reptil pero ahora eran de color café con pupilas negras, su cuerno fue remplazado por un cuerno de rinoceronte, de su espalda crecieron algunos picos igual que en sus codos y cascos de color negro(como Syn Shenron de Dragon Ball Gt) y por ultimo su espada se convirtió en un martillo con mango largo, ahora su traje era de color café.

-¡Hora de buscar la gema!

* * *

 **En El Centro Juvenil.**

Los Ranger estaban disfrazando como ese día era Halloween, Tommy se disfrazo de uno de los piratas mas famosos llamado Jack Sparrow, Dante se disfrazo de policía de uniforme azul con un arma en la cintura y un sombrero, Fionna se disfrazo de una aventurera camisa blanca que delineaba su figura junto con un pantalón café, chaqueta café sin mangas,un látigo, sombrero café y por ultima un par de botas del mismo tono pero mas claras, Marshall se disfrazo del Conde Dracula y por ultimo Daniel se disfrazo de Zombie.

-¿Que desean?-Pregunto una mujer conocida para Tommy.

-¡Adelle !¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos!

-Cuanto tiempo de verdad Tommy-Dijo abrazando a Tommy dejando a los 4 rangers confundidos-Es una vieja amiga, de cuando tenia su edad, yo y mis amigos veníamos aquí siempre.

-¿Que paso con ellos?-Pregunto Dante.

-Nos separamos por nuestras aventuras-Dijo susurrando a los chicos las ultimas palabras-Solo deseamos cuatro malteadas una de chocolate para Fionna, otra de fresa para Daniel, otra de chocolate para Dante, una de mora para Marshall y una de vainilla para mi.

-Anotado-Dijo Adelle retirándose para preparar las malteadas de los rangers,regreso después de un par de minutos y los Ranger de la bebieron contando algunas anécdotas de vida.

El morfo de Tommy comenzó a sonar-¿Que sucede Alfa?

- _Ranger Angel Grove esta siendo atacado por dos nuevas criaturas que creo que se sorprenderán-_ Respondió Alfa cortando la comunicación los Rangers se retiraron rápidamente no sin antes dejar el dinero de Adelle.

* * *

 **En algún Mar lejano.**

Mundus había llegado a un mar el cual tenia una estatua de un sujeto con un tridente que se veia legendario,junto con cabello largo y barba, Mundus solo sonrió y agarro su espada-¡Elemento Agua!-Dijo mientras sus cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

Sus pies fueron remplazadas por aletas,su espada se transformo en un tridente azul marino,su casco obtuvo unas aletas de tiburón por los lados del casco, sus cuchillas fueron remplazadas por aletas de tiburón blanco super filosas,sus ojos ahora eran de color azul, su cola fue remplazada por una de tiburón y por ultimo en su espalda salio una aleta del mismo animal, ahora su traje era azul

-¡Iré por esa gema!-Dijo disparando un rayo de su tridente y destruyendo la estatua después de eso se lanzo hacia el mar, comenzando a nadar.

* * *

 **En Angel Grove.**

Mundus andaba caminando por la ciudad junto con Franky asustando a algunas personas y niños las cuales iban disfrazados de todo tipo de cosas y personajes-¡Aparece Ranger rojo!

-¡Aqui me tienes!¡Invocar armas!¡Espada del Fenix!

-¡Tridente de la Sirena!

-¡DragoBara!

-¡Hacha de la manticora!

-¡White Claws!-Dante invoco sus armas las cuales pertenecía al Zord tigre,esta arma se parecía al Red Lion Fang de Cole el ranger rojo de Fuerza Salvaje,los Ranger se lanzaron contra Franky mientras Daniel se quedo mirando a Mundus.

-¿Draco Ranger?-Mundus se lanzo rápidamente empuñando su espada de doble filo contra Daniel el cual logro protegerse con su espada, ambas espadas ahora se usaban para intentar ganar terreno.

-¡No uses ese nombre conmigo!¡Solo demuestra debilidad!¡llámame Mundus!-Dijo rompiendo la batalla de fuerza y lanzando un golpe con su espada a Daniel el cual no logro esquivar.

-¡Espada de fuego: Ataque llamarada!-Daniel ataco con su espada a Mundus pero este logro esquivarlo y darlo un gran golpe a Daniel en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

-¡Solo eres un imbécil!-Dijo Mundus preparando su ataque pero un flecha le dio en el arma y otra le dio en el pecho alejándolo de Daniel el salvador de Daniel resulto ser Dante.

-Debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros-Dijo Dante ayudando a levantar a Daniel del cuelo, ambos Rangers se colocaron en guardia y se miraron-¡Dame tu espada!-Dijo mientras Daniel asintió y le dio la espada la cual se puso en al cuerda.

-¡Invocar armas!¡Espada de fuego y Espada de Hidra!-Daniel invoco sus segundas armas listo para lanzar su ataque mas poderosos

-¡Arco de centauro!¡Fuego!-Dijo disparando la espada la cual se convirtió en una flecha de fuego que logro darle en el pecho a Mundus el cual cayo al suelo adolorido pero aun no sabia lo que le esperaba.

Daniel comenzó a correr contra Mundus-¡Espada de Hidra y Espada de fuego: Hidra de fuego! **-** Daniel comenzó a ser envuelto en un llamarada mientras las espadas tomaron la forma de unas alas,mientras sus cuerpo tomo la forma de una hidra de tres cabezas de fuego el ataque logro herir aun mas a Mundus pero Dante se encargaría del dar el golpe final.

-¡Arco de Centauro: Luz de Quiron!-Dijo Dante apuntando hacia el cielo y lanzando una flecha al mismo lugar, la cual en el cielo se multiplico,comenzando a caer hacia Mundus.

Mundus asustado agarro su espada-¡Espada de la oscuridad!¡Protegeme con tu poder!-La espada de Mundus comenzo a brillar creando una esfera de energia que logro protegerlo de las flechas pero una de las flechas logro darle en el hombro.

-¡Aparezcan Likers!-Un grupo de 4 Likers aparecio de la nada algo que no sorprendio a los Ranger, pero lo que si sorprendio fue lo siguiente.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!-Franky fue envuelto de una llamarada de oscuridad, su cuerpo tomo la forma del mismo traje de Daniel excepto que el cuello, guantes y botas eran negros junto con el cinturón-¡Con el poder del Fenix!¡Ranger Rojo!¡Furia Griega!-Franky miro a los Likers-¡Hora de mostrar quienes son los verdaderos Power Ranger!-Dijo mientras los Likers mostraron sus muñecas las cuales tenían los morfos de los Ranger.

-¡Hora de mofosis!¡Poder de la Tierra!-Un liker fue envuelto en un par de rocas y piedras negras que al destruirse aparecio con el traje de Marshall solo que con los mismo cambios que el traje de Franky-¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Poder del agua!-Un liker fue envuelto en un Tsunami que tomo la forma del traje de Fionna-¡Con el canto de la sirena!¡Ranger azul!¡ Furia Griega!

-¡Poder del Dragon!-un Liker fue rodeado por un llamarada espectral que tomo al forma del traje de Tommy-¡Con la valentía del Dragón!¡Ranger Negro!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!-El cuerpo del ultimo Liker fue envuelto en una mantaraya de color morada que tomo la forma del traje de Dante-¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta raya!¡Ranger Morado!¡Furia Griega!

-¿Que demonios?-Pregunto Daniel sorprendido.

-¡Demostraremos el poder!

-¡¿Como?!-Pregunto Fionna

-¡De los Power Ranger!-Respondieron los Otros rangers lazándose contra los originales Power Ranger.

* * *

 **En alguna Montaña.**

Un Mundus se encontraba en una gran montaña donde los relámpagos caían cerca mente para intentar destruir a los intrusos y ladrones-¡Elemento Relámpago!-Dijo mientras de su espalda crecieron un par de alas en forma de triángulos (Como Zapdos el ave legendaria) de color amarillo,sus cuchillas desaparecieron, su espada tomo la forma de una espada con punta en forma de trueno, su cuerno de la cabeza se volvió a dorado igual que el traje.

Mundus miro rápidamente un cueva y salio a correr.

-¡Buscare la gema!- Dijo lanzándose en busca de la gema elemental del Relámpago.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capitulo los Mundus ahora estan en busca de esas gemas elementales que ningún Ranger conoce, mientras Franky y su equipo de Lieker tomaron la forma de los Power Ranger._

 _Ahora a responder comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _Aioria09:_** _Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y ten encuentres bien._

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** _Uno nunca sabe, Dante se unió al equipo de Rangers al mismo tiempo que se formo a Mundus por pura coincidencia,espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._

 _Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere._


	15. Copias de Ranger parte 2

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capitulo de Power Rangers,esta vez veremos como los Ranger celebraran Halloween o el día de las brujas_

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **Volar Mas allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **tu destino con orgullo**

 **y con valor**

 **fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **para vencer**

 **levántate** **ya siempre busca con** **afán**

 **la verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **con su fuerza y valor**

 **y tu corazón** **dirá**

 **no fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **que arde en ti**

 **con el poder de los dioses**

 **vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-¿Como consiguieron esos Morfos?-Pregunto Hades mirando a Astronema.

-Franky tiene la habilidad de copiar armas para el mismo o para otros monstruos., como por ejemplo los morfos en los Likers.

-Esta batalla sera genial-Dijo Hades mirando el globo de energia con una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

 **En Angel Grove.**

Franky miro a Daniel y se dispuso a luchar-¡Espada del Fénix!-Ambos Ranger invocaron sus armas y se lanzaron chocando sus espadas liberando un par de chispas y ambos comenzaron a hacer fuerza para intentar romper el empate.

Fionna lanzo un golpe contra la Liker pero esta Liker lo lanzo al mismo tiempo que choco con el de Fionna, Fionna lanzo una patada pero la Liker repitió el mismo movimiento pero jugo mas sucio y le dio con el tridente a Fionna en el pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Te dolió?-Pregunto la Liker sonriendo-¡Tridente de Sirena: Maremoto!-Dijo la Liker enterrando el tridente y lanzando un maremoto contra Fionna haciendo que chocara contra un árbol cercano.

-Maldición...

la liker le puso un pie en el estomago-¡¿Te dolió?!-Pregunto con burla y pegandole una patada en el estomago de Fionna mandándola a chocar contra algunas mesas arrastrándose y quedando algo cansada pero se levanto sosteniéndose de su tridente.

-¡Invocar armas: Cañón de Hipocampo!-Fionna invoco la arma del Zord hipocampo, Fionna soltó su tridente y se lanzo contra la Liker pero este simplemente se quedo quieta.

-¡Látigo de gato marino!-Dijo la Liker invocando un látigo-¡Látigo de Gato Marino: Golpe Marino!-Fionna recibió su propio ataque lanzando la contra el suelo, quedando herida perdiendo su transformación, pero no podía levantarse.

* * *

 **En la Base Ranger.**

-Ese maldito-Dijo Cake mirando el globo visor con odio-Usando mi látigo para acabar con mi niñata.

-Tranquila Cake-Dijo Elsa agarrando a la gata.

-¿Que sucede Maestro Keith?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Kim-Dijo pensando.

* * *

 **En Angel Grove.**

Marshall lanzo un golpe con su hacha el cual el Liker logro esquivarlo a tiempo y lanzo una patada en el estomago de Marshall dejandolo sin aire, despues se alejo de Marshall invocando una arma-¡Escudo de Quimera!¡Meteoro de Quimera!-Dijo lanzando un meteoro de la boca de su escudo dándole a Marshall en el casco partiendo su visor y revelando uno de sus ojos.

-¡Látigo Venenoso y Escudo de Quimera!-Marshall invoco sus armas-¡Peleemos con las misma armas! o ¿Acaso tendrás miedo?-Marshall le sonrió burlona mente al Liker el cual invoco el látigo.

-¡Látigo venenoso: corte toxico!-Dijo lanzando su ataque contra Marshall el cual se preparaba para ese ataque.

-¡Escudo de Quimera: Luz Protectora!-Dijo creando una esfera de energía que logro protegerlo pero cuando la esfera desapareció el Liker se lanzo al cielo y comenzó a caer hacia Marshall, dándole una patada en el pecho, haciendo que perdiera su transformación y cayera justo en frente de Fionna la cual ayudo a Marshall.

-¿Estas bien?

-Deberías preocuparte por ti Fi-Dijo Marshall sonriendo

Tommy lanzo un golpe con su chacho igual que el Liker ambos chacos se enredaron, ambos rangers lanzaron sus chacos al cielo-¡DracoBlaster: Disparo Sombrío!-Ambos rangers negro lanzaron su ataque pero el del Liker fue mas poderoso y lanzo su ataque junto con el de Tommy haciendo que cayera al piso algo herido.

-¿Este es el Ranger legendario?, despues de derrotarte el ranger legendario sere yo-Dijo preparando sus triple chacos igual que Tommy que en ese momento se volvio a levantar.

-¡Triple chaco de Cerberus: Meteoro infernal!-Tommy comenzó a girar los triple chacos creando un meteoro de energía morada con tonos rojos contra el Liker el cual lo recibió directamente.

El Liker comenzo a enojarse-¡DracoBara: Esfera de Tinieblas!-El liker lanzo su ataque contra Tommy que lo recibio diretamente y lo lanzo contra un arbol desactivando su poder pero Tommy se volvió a levantar pero algo herido.

Dante invoco su arco, junto con el Liker ambos comenzaron a lanzar poderosas flechas que chocaban contra las de su enemigo-¡Arco de Centauro: Doble Flecha!-Ambos ranger lanzaron dos flechas pero las flechas del Likers se combinaron en una destruyendo las flechas y hiriendo a Dante, Dante perdió el arco pero invoco las Whiter Claws.

-¡Garra salvaje!-Dante lanzo un meteorito de sus armas que tomo la forma de un feroz tigre blanco, pero el Liker se protegió con el escudo de Manta raya después se lanzo a tremenda velocidad contra Dante.

-¡Marine Cuy: Furia de la Manta raya!-el Liker lanzo su ataque dándole en el pecho a Dante haciendo que de su pecho saliera algunas chispas mientras el Ranger morado comenzó a perder su poder.

El liker se lanzo rápidamente y le dio un rodillazo en la cara a Dante dejándolo herido en el suelo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente para dar el golpe final.

Daniel invoco sus dos espadas-¡Esto es por mis amigos!-Dijo lanzándose contra Franky el cual chocaron sus armas, Franky lanzo un golpe contra espada de fuego la cual iba cayendo al suelo mientras Fanky lanzo un golpe con la espada de Hidra pero Daniel logro atrapar la espada de fuego y defenderse.

-¡El hijo de los Mystic Ranger es muy debil!-Dijo Franky lanzando un golpe doble con sus dos espadas dándole en el pecho a Daniel lanzan dolo con una ventana de edificio partiendola y sorprendiendo a un par de empleados.

Franky simplemente agarro a Daniel del cuello y dio un gran salto hasta la azotea rápidamente agarro a Daniel de forma en que su cabeza quedare en sus pies,Franky se lanzo desde el edificio.

-¡Espada de Hidra y Espada de fuego: Meteoro de Hidra!-Ambos comenzaron a caer transformándose en un cabeza de Dragón que al chocar contra el suelo, la cabeza desapareció pero del suelo comenzó a salir tres cabezas de Hidra lanzando una llamarada contra Daniel desactivando su transformación.

-¡Eso no me dolí...

Franky agarro del cuello a Daniel y lo lanzo para reunirse con los demás Rangers, los cinco rangers estaban totalmente cansados pero aun podían pelear aunque no tenían la fuerza necesaria para transformarse.

-¡Legend Blaster!-Los rangers falsos combinaron sus armas formando el poderoso cañón de los rangers, mientras que Liker que tomo la forma del ranger morado combino sus tres armas.

el escudo se convirtio en la base encima de el se coloco el arco despues se coloco la espada y la Whiter Claws estaria a la cabeza de la espada con la boca abierta-¡Ghost Marine Blaster!

-¡Fuego legendario!¡Meteoro fantasmal!-Ambos ataques fueron lanzados contra los Rangers, el meteoro fantasmal era un rayo de azul celeste que tomo al forma de una Manta Raya, un tigre blanco y un centauro.

Los rangers cerraron sus ojos esperando su final pero un milagro apareció-¡Estocada leonida!-Un guerrero apareció, lanzando una estocada mientras su espada brillaba de color dorada destruyendo los ataques.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver al guerrero era como un caballero,un casco con forma de león y una peluca negra, con una cabeza de león en el pecho en cual era dorado, igual que los brazos, piernas y la parte que rodea el visor de su casco, el resto del traje era todo negro (Para mas información el traje es igual que el de Jarrod solo que con estos cambios)

-¡Corazón de león!¡Ranger dorado!¡Furia Griega!¡Sable de león!-El guerrero invoco una espada que se parecía a la vieja espada Saba de Tommy pero en vez de tigre era un leon dorado igual que la espada, se lanzo contra los falsos Rangers-¡Corte de Nemea!-El guerrero lanzo un corte horizontal contra los falsos ranges mientras su espada comenzaba a brillar destruyendo a los Likers que tomaron la forma de falsos rangers.

-¡Mis Rangers!¡Espada de Hidr...-Justo antes de lanzar su ataque fue interrumpido.

-¡Caída Real!-Dijo dando un gran salto y descendiendo empuñando su sable, convirtiéndose en un meteoro con forma de cabeza de león, al chocar contra Franky este comenzó a dar pequeñas explosiones y después se convirtió en polvo.

Todos los seis Rangers se reunieron, el guerrero desactivo su transformación mostrando su identidad, era alto de 1,80, fornido, cabello corto y parado y ojos castaños, su vestimenta era Zapatillas de tela negra, Jeans azules, camiseta negra y amarilla,chamarra negra, Tommy vio al nuevo aliado con felicidad-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Julian-Dijo Tommy sorprendiendo a los Rangers y estrechándole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Dr.O-Julian vio las caras de sorpresa de sus nuevos amigos-Fui alumno del Dr.O en una preparatoria donde el trabajo-No tuvieron tiempo de hablar ya que Franky regreso en su forma gigante, los Rangers se iban a transformar pero Julian no los dejo-Me encargare de el-Dijo acercandose al monstruo-¡Furia Griega!¡Leon de Oro!-dijo mostrando un brazalete con la figura del león y ademas oprimo el ojo.

enfrente de Julian apareció un león robotico que tiene las misma características del traje, parecía un espíritu que se combino con Julian,cuando dejo de brillar mostró de nuevo su traje

-¡Corazón de león!¡Ranger dorado!¡Furia Griega!¡Aparece Lion Beast!-Un meteoro salio del cielo y choco contra el piso cuando el meteoro comenzó a tomar forma, revelo su forma.

Era un león negro, con patas doradas, igual que la cola y la melena, tenia 4 garras en cada pata de color doradas, dientes filosos y dorados, ojos dorados, tiene algunos símbolos en el cuerpo igual que el traje, Julian dio un salto y entro a la cabina la cual era igual que la del Tiger Zord blanco de Tommy donde podía colocar el Sable león.

-¡Eso no me asusta!-Dijo lanzando un golpe con sus puños rapidamente pero el Zord leon logro esquivarlo y dio un salto, cuando descendió ataco con sus garras en el rostro de Franky el cual se retorció de dolor-¡Beast Megazord!-Franky tomo la forma del primer Megazord de los Rangers Furia Griega, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Julian.

-¡Lion Beast!¡Lion Fighter!-El Zord se enderezo como un humano, las patas delanteras giraron revelando las manos, la cabeza de león se coloco encima de los hombros después abrió el hocico mostrando la cabeza del Megazord la cual tenia ojos rojo y dos colmillos en la boca, las patas traseras giraron revelando las piernas.

-¡Energía del Fénix!¡Alas de Fénix!-Franky uso el ataque de fuego del Megazord apuntando hacia el Lion Fighter pero el Megazord se mantuvo tranquilo, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de recibir el ataque.

-¡Garras de León!¡Garras de Nemea!-Dijo mientras sus manos revelaban feroces garras, que brillaban intensamente, el ataque logro destruir a Franky-¡El poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal!

Los Rangers iban a felicitar a Julian pero sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente de sus respectivos colores igual que los de Julian.

* * *

 **En un desierto.**

Mundus se encontraba enfrente de un desierto con mucho viento que formaba grandes ventiscas de arena, Mundus solo sonrió-¡Elemento del Viento!-Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, cuando el brillo ceso este tenia un casco de águila verde, igual que el traje, sus cuchillas desaparecieron, mientras sus pies ahora eran de un halcón (Como los de Imgran Ventus de la Serie Bakugan), sus cuchillas fueron remplazadas por dos alas filosas que se podían alargar para poder volar-Voy por esa gema-Dijo emprendiendo el vuelo.

* * *

 **En Transilvania.**

En una cueva de esta ciudad donde supuesta mente hay vampiros se encontraba Mundus sonriendo macabra mente-¡Elemento de Oscuridad!-Su cuerpo libero una onda de oscuridad, cuando la onda de oscuridad disminuyo mostró su forma, la cual no parecía haber cambiado mucho, solo que sus cuchillas se transformaron en una punta de guadaña, mientras le crecieron 4 alas de demonio en la espada, su pecho mostro la cabeza de un dragón de ojos rojos-Aunque me encuentre con Dracula lo destruiré-Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

 **En una cueva de un volcan.**

Mundus se encontraba cerca de la cueva de un volcán con una sonrisa tranquila-¡Elemento Fuego!-Su cuerpo libero una gran llamarada que cuando se apago, mostró su forma, tiene un cabeza de Dragón rojo de ojos negros en el pecho,dos cabezas de igual color de Dragón en el hombro y rodillas, ahora tenia 4 alas de Dragón, en el casco le salieron dos cuernos naranjas apuntando hacia atras, sus traje cambio a color rojo-¡La gema de fuego sera mía!.

* * *

 **En algun lugar desconocido.**

-¿Donde estamos?-Pregunto Julian mirando por todos lados pero no encontraba ninguna pista, el lugar comenzó a brillar y aparecieron en una especie de palacio todo blanco con algunas estatuas, Fionna reconoció una de las estatuas.

-Miren es Keith-Fionna llamo la atención de los rangers, exactamente era Keith, el se encontraba al lado de una estatua que parecía un muchacho de cabello largo,túnica y armadura en su pecho, junto con una espada en su mano derecha y un rayo en la otra.

-Debe de ser Zeus-Dijo Tommy después volteo a ver a otro estatua, era la de un caballero negro, con armadura demoniaca y una mascara, junto con un espada echa de huesos y una calavera en medio, los Rangers no tuvieron que pensar mas.

-Hades-Dijo Marshall con odio.

-Exacto-Dijo una de las estatuas que comenzó a brillar, revelando a una mujer con vestido blanco, armadura en el pecho que no llegaba hasta el estomago, una corona con una gema verde en medio, ojos castaños y pelo castaño.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Dante.

Daniel miro a esa mujer confundido-creo que es Athena, Diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia.

-Has acertado Daniel-Dijo Athena sonriendo.

-¿Para que nos ha traído?-Pregunto Julian.

-Véanlo ustedes mismo-Dijo creando seis esferas que se colocaron enfrente de cada ranger, ahí se mostró las imágenes de cada Mundus en sus respectivos lugares, todos estaban confundidos.

-¿Que hacen ellos ahí?-Pregunto Fionna.

-Buscan la gema elementales: Gema de la oscuridad, gema de la tierra, gema del agua, gema del trueno, gema del viento y gema del fuego, esas gemas son muy poderosas y si caen en manos equivocadas sera la destrucción de toda la tierra.

-Haremos lo que sea para encontrar esas gemas-Dijo Daniel mientras todos asentían y Athena sonrió después lo Rangers volvieron a brillar y tele transportaron hacia la base de los Rangers

* * *

 **En la base ranger.**

-Y eso es toda la historia-Dijo Tommy explicándole a Keith lo que había pasado.

-Así que se encontraron con Athena y les explico todo-Dijo Keith pensando-Creo que ya es hora de que entregarles el siguiente regalo, lo siguiente fue gracias a Elsa y a Cake que ayudo aunque sea un poco.

Una puerta se abrió revelando un par de motos diferentes.

La de Daniel era una moto roja, con unas alas en al parte trasera, una cabeza de fénix con pico amarillo y ojos verdes en frente, dos ruedas negras, un par de colas atrás.

La de Marshall era una moto amarilla , con unas patas con garras en al parte trasera, una cabeza de manticora con melena amarilla y ojos verdes en frente, dos ruedas negras, una cola de escorpión atrás.

La de Fionna era una moto azul, una cabeza de sirena en la parte delantera (Como la cabeza del Zord sirena de fuerza mística) con ojos verdes en frente, dos ruedas negras, un tridente dorado en la parte trasera.

La de Tommy era una moto negra con partes doradas, con unas patas con garras en al parte trasera, una cabeza de Dragón espectral ojos verdes y colmillos dorados, una larga cola en la parte trasera y ruedas negras.

La de Dante era una moto morada , con alas de Manta raya en la parte trasera, una cabeza de Manta raya ojos verdes en frente, dos ruedas negras, una cola de Manta raya atrás.

La de Julian era una moto negra con dorado , con unas patas con garras en al parte trasera, una cabeza de León negro con melena amarilla y ojos verdes en rojos , dos ruedas negras, una cola de león atrás.

-¡Les presento los Beast Cycles!-Los rangers se sorprendieron y se montaron a sus respectivas motos-¡Rangers su misión es rescatar esas gemas enviare un ranger especial para que los ayuden a ustedes por si lo necesitan, adiós y que el poder los protega!

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!

-¡Poder del agua!

-¡Poder de la tierra!

-¡Poder del Dragón!

-¡Poder de la Manta raya!

-¡León de oro!

-¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Con el canto de la Sirena!¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Con la valentía del Dragón!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta raya!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Rojo/Azul/Amarillo/Negro/Morado/Dorado!¡Furia Griega!.

-¡Nos veremos pronto Power Rangers!-Dijo Keith mientras cada Rangers se retiraba a sus respectivos lugares de las gemas junto con las motos, Fionna se fue en su moto junto con Cake, ahora una nueva aventura comenzaría.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capitulo ahora los Rangers irán a buscar las gemas pero no sera muy fácil que digamos ahora voy a responder con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _Aioria09:_** _Ahora los Rangers tienen un nuevo aliado espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos... en cuanto pueda...si Dios quiere._


	16. La comprensión del agua

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capitulo de Power Rangers,esta vez veremos la lucha de Fionna contra la copia de Mundus, Fionna tendrá que enfrentar su miedo al agua para poder ir tras la gema._

 _NT: Lamento mucho mi equivocación, pero el Ranger Dorado se llamara Damian es que me confundí en eso, créanme nadie se siente con mas pena que yo, Perdón._

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **Volar Mas allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **tu destino con orgullo**

 **y con valor**

 **fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **para vencer**

 **levántate** **ya siempre busca con** **afán**

 **la verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **con su fuerza y valor**

 **y tu corazón** **dirá**

 **no fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **que arde en ti**

 **con el poder de los dioses**

 **vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-¿Cual es la gema que esta mas cerca?-Pregunto Hades a Astronema en su trono

-La Gema elemental del agua-Dijo Astronema

-No te preocupes mi Lord esa gema sera nuestra de una forma u otra-Dijo Mundus

* * *

 **En algun mar lejano.**

-Ya hemos llegado Cake-Dijo Fionna mientras se bajaban de la moto.

-¿Pero donde esta la gema?-Pregunto Cake mirando por todos lados después miro adelante y sonrió-¡Armadura Megazord gato Marino!-Cake comenzó a brillar convirtiendo en una copia del Megazord Gato marino pero en miniatura-Ya es hora de irnos.

-¿Pero donde esta la gema?-Pregunto Fionna después miro hacia donde apuntaba Cake-¡No No No!¡Y mil veces No!-Dijo lista para subirse a la moto pero Cake la detuvo.

-¿En serio dejaras que se apoderen de las gema por solo tu miedo al agua?-Pregunto Cake con un tono de decepción, Fionna simplemente la volteo a mirar seria después le dijo a Cake

-¿Enserio continuaras reprochándome si no voy?

-Si-Dijo sonriendo mientras Fionna solo suspiro derrotada

-Esta bien iré-Dijo Fionna rendida

-¿Cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar a que venga el Ranger que Keith nos enviaría?

-No se-Dijo Fionna montándose en la moto enfrente apareció dos rayos de luz azul celeste y azul oscuro que tomo forma revelando al identidad de una chica rubia y un chico pelinegro se trataba de Tori y Hunter ambos usaba el mismo traje que usaron cuando pelearon junto con los Rangers Dino Trueno.

-La Ranger azul tormenta Ninfa y Thunder Ranger azul-Dijo Fionna impresionada estrechando la mano a Tori y luego a Hunter.

-Keith nos envió-Dijo Tori-Para buscar la gema elemental del agua.

-¿listos?-Pregunto Fionna mientras Tori yHunter asentian-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del agua!¡Ranger Azul!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Ninja Storm!¡Ranger Form!¡Poder del agua!

-¡Thunder Storm!¡Ranger form!¡Trueno Azul!

-¡Power Rangers!

-¿Ahora que?-Pregunto Hunter mientras Fionna comenzo a pensar.

-¡Invoco el poder del Beast Zord Power!

-¡Aparece Zord Delfín!

Los dos Zords marinos aparecieron mientras las dos rangers asentían- yo ire junto con Cake en el Zord sirena mientras que tu iras en tu Zord junto con Hunter por si necesitamos separarnos ¿Esta de acuerdo?

-¡Si!- Respondieron los dos subiéndose a sus respectivos Zords, Los dos Zords comenzaron a sumergirse, Fionna tenia su piel pálida pero gracias al casco no se veía, Cake simplemente miraba hacia adelante.

* * *

 **En Algun lugar del mar.**

Mundus se encontraba nadando cuando en frente de el se encontraba una especie de cueva que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a entrar dentro de la cueva dio un salto y estuvo en tierra firme en frente había un especie de templo hecho de piedras marinas, tenia en la parte de en medio un puerta con una gota de agua que Mundus abrió para buscar la gema.

-¿Donde estará la gema?-Pregunto comenzando a caminar pero un rayo de luz le dio en el pecho pero este ni se inmuto, la herida se cerro sola-¿Quien esta ahí?

-Soy el guardián de la gema elemental del agua-Dijo una voz dura que salio de las sombras se trataba de una especie de tiburón humanoide blanco con pantalones negros, dos aletas en las manos que servían como cuchillas, ojos azul zafiro-Llámame Shark.

-¿Por que no te llamo pez asado?-Dijo Mundus lanzándose a luchar preparando su tridente, Shark se defendió con sus aletas-Cuchillas, Shark lanzo un golpe pero Mundus logro esquivarlo.

-Al parecer sera mas difícil de lo que pensé.

* * *

 **En el Mar.**

Los dos Zords llegaron al mismo lugar donde se encontraba Mundus, todos los Rangers se prepararon para una lucha que seria un poco dificil pero tendrian que ganar para poder obtener el poder de la gema del agua que según Athena era poderosa y al mismo tiempo peligrosa para las manos equivocadas.

-¿Listos?

-Si-Respondieron todos comenzando a entrar en la cueva cuando tocaron tierra firme, los Rangers bajaron de sus Zords y entraron al mismo templo.

* * *

 **En el Templo Marino.**

Shark lanzo un golpe con sus cuchillas pero Mundus fue mas rápido y le rompió la cuchilla haciendo que Shark cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras Mundus solo sonreía.

-Hora de que mueras-Dijo Mundus alzando su tridente pero una esfera de agua lo lanzo contra la pared alejándolo de Shark, Los Rangers aparecieron con sus armas: El cañón de hipocampo, el Sonic Fin de Tori y el Navy Antler de Hunter.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Tori ayudando a Shark a levantarse mientras este solo asentia

-¡No necesito su ayuda!¡No necesito a nadie!

-Power Ranger-Dijo Mundus llamando la atencion de los 5 guerreros, todos se colocaron en guardia listos para luchar, Fionna fue la primera en lanzarse pero Mundus esquivo el golpe que Fionna lanzo, Mundus lanzo una patada en la pierna de Fionna dejandolo inmovilizada.

-¡Fionna!-Los 4 guerreros se lanzaron para ayudar a su amiga, Tori lanzo una burbuja con su arma pero Mundus la regreso pero le aumento 100 % mas de fuerza y poder dandole en el pecho a Tori lanzandola contra un pared.

-¡Tori!-Hunter engancho a Mundus con su Navy Antler electrocutan dolo pero Mundus solo sonrió y lanzo un golpe en el estomago a Hunter lanzan dolo al lado de Tori, Cake lanzo un golpe con su latigo.

Mundus atrapo su látigo y lo jalo con mucha fuerza atrayendo a Cake que al estar cerca Mundus le dio una patada en la cara lanzando la contra la pared pero ella atravesó la pared.

Fionna volvió a recuperarse y lanzo un golpe junto con Shark pero Mundus agarro sus golpes, puso sus palmas en sus frentes aunque en el caso de Fionna en el casco-¡Pesadilla Mortal!-Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaron de color negro igual que Shark y Fionna.

Poco a poco Fionna comenzó a ver dentro de la cabeza de Shark el recuerdo que fue el mas imcreible pero tambien fue el mas horrible en al vida de Shark.

 **En la mente de Shark.**

En ese recuerdo Shark tenia pantalón negro, piel azul con pecho blanco, ojos amarillos, armadura espartana en el pecho, hombros, manos y piernas, tenia un escudo y una lanza, se encontraba luchando contra otro tiburón humanoide muy parecido solo que este era de piel blanco y ojos morados.

-Tengo mas fuerza y poder que tu, no por nada soy el guardian de la gema del agua-Dijo lanzando un golpe con su lanza pero Shark logro protegerse-Soy emperor y tu perderás.

Shark solo sonrió y lanzo su lanza, Emperor se protegió con su escudo pero Shark lo tomo de sorpresa-¡Cuchilla Marina!-Las aletas de Shark comenzaron a brillar de color azul, dándole en el pecho y dejando una grieta en la armadura de Emperor.

Shark agarro las dos lanzas y apunto hacia Emperor-Una batalla no se decide con fuerza o poder se decide con la razon por la que lucha y la mia es ser mas fuerte para proteger a mi gente.

Un sujeto se acerco a ellos sonriendo, tenia una túnica blanca cubriendo todo su cuerpo, piel un poco pálida, un tridente en la frente, ojos de color zafiro, un tridente azul con puntas doradas en la mano derecha, una armadura azul en el pecho con picos dorados, su cabello era plateado largo y al mismo tiempo parado (para mas información del cabello de este personaje busquen en Google imágenes Bakugan Spectra Phamtom)

-Maestro Poseidon-Dijeron ambos tiburones humanoides se arrodillaron mientras el nombrado solo asintió mirando a Emperor, el tiburon nombrado se puso en pose de meditar igual que Shark.

-No me decepciones amigo-Dijo mientras le daba la gema de agua, Emperor se convirtio en polvo de estrellas que comenzo a volar hacia el cielo mientras el cuerpo de Shark comenzó a brillar de color azul.

-No lo haré-Dijo sonriendo despidiendose para siempre de Emperor.

Después de esa escena Poseidon miro con una sonrisa a Shark-Ahora eres el protector de la gema elemental de agua, protegela, ahora eres uno de los Seis guardianes elementales, me sorprendió ver que derrotaste a Emperor que era uno de los mas poderosos.

-Las cosas cambian maestro-Dijo Shark retirándose del coliseo.

Después de esa escena se retiro hacia el mar donde vivía su especie pero la sorpresa mas grande fue al ver a toda su especie muerta algunos de su especie tuvieron una muerte peor que morir desangrado algunos estaban sin brazos otro echo polvo.

Shark miro una figura en frente de el y era una especie de caballero con armadura negra con cuernos un poco grises, una espada hecha de huesos, pelo parado de color gris y una mascara que solo dejaba ver sus ojos de color negro y rojo infierno.

-¡Maldito Hades!-Dijo Shark lanzándose pero justo antes de atinarle un golpe Hades se retiro teletransportandose, Shark se puso enfrente de su especie y la miro con tristeza imaginándose la imagen de Hades matando a cada tiburon.

El corazón de Shark se comenzó a llenar de odio liberando una ráfaga de agua, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar de color blanco y sus ojos brillaban de color zafiro, Shark enojado lanzo un grito desgarrador mientras su cuerpo comenzó a tener la apariencia que tenia en el presente.

 **En el templo marino.**

Al terminar ese recuerdo Shark se lanzo hecho una ráfaga de furia, intentando no solo derrotar a Mundus si no descuartizarlo lo cual no ha podido-¡Miserable me las pagaras!-Dijo lanzando un golpe con su ultima cuchilla pero Mundus atrapo su mano y puso su palma en su estomago.

-¡Tsunami de la perdición!-Dijo mientras su palma comenzó a crear un Tsunami que atravesó a Shark, los 4 rangers se quedaron sorprendidos, Shark cayo al suelo con un agujero en su estomago que comenzó a salir sangre-Podrás reunirte con tu familia bestia inmunda.

Fionna se levanto del suelo y miro a Mundus preparando el tridente de Sirena y cañón de hipocampo-¡Vengare a la especie de Shark!¡Juro por Dios que te matare!-Dijo Fionna lanzando un golpe con su tridente pero Mundus logro atrapar el tridente.

-¡Tsunami de la perdición!-El Tsunami era mas grande y atrapo a Fionna causándole heridas y haciendo que perdiera su transformación, tenia algunos rasguños en el cuerpo y un hilo de sangre en el labio.

-Perdóname Shark no podre vengar tu muerte y tampoco la muerte de tu especie-Se lamento Fionna mientras golpeaba el piso con su muño que se torno un poco rojo, ella derramo una gota de lagrima, los 3 guerreros la miraron con lastima, ellos 3 no podían ayudarla ya que por su heridas no podían levantarse.

Mundus se acerco a Fionna-¿Ultimas palabras?-Fionna iba a decir algo pero Mundus la detuvo-Mejor que sea rápido para ti ¡Agua venenosa!-Mundus lanzo un chorro de agua de su boca pero un brillo detuvo el ataque, era tan brillante que tuvieron que taparse los ojos.

Cuando el brillo ceso vieron una gema en forma de gota de agua azul la gema se fue a la mano de Fionna que poco a poco comenzó a recuperar fuerzas, Fionna escucho una voz en su mente que procedía de la gema la voz era parecida a la de Athena.

-" _Felicidades Fionna Murtons has descubierto el sentimiento de la gema, Comprensión, el sentimiento de entender el sufrimiento de otras personas, muy pocas conocen y tiene este sentimiento pero tu eres la que mas lo ha demostrado no solo por fuera si no por dentro, ahora te hago entrega del poder de la gema elemental del agua."_

 _-_ " _También quiero felicitarte Fionna, para poder invocar el poder de la gema debes invocar el poder mi Nombre"-_ Dijo una voz que Fionna reconoció se trataba del Zord Sirena, Fionna puso una mano en su pecho y luego sonrió.

Fionna comenzó a brillar junto con la gema-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del agua!¡Con el canto de sirena!¡Ranger Azul!¡Furia Griega!-Fionna sonrió y se puso en guardia-Le prometí a Shark que te derrotaría ahora es hora de cumplir con mi promesa-Dijo pero no noto que el cuerpo de Shark se había convertido en estrellas-¡Poder elemental del agua!¡Invoco el poder de Mermail!-El cuerpo de Fionna fue envuelto en una gota de agua mientras su traje comenzó a brillar.

La gota de agua comenzo a desaparecer revelando el nuevo traje de Fionna, tenia armadura en el pecho de color negra con un raya dorada, hombreras circulares, obtuvo una armadura en sus brazos de color dorado junto con una armadura en las piernas del mismo color, obtuvo una corona dorada, también armadura al lado de su cinturón de color negra y por ultimo una moneda de poder en su pecho que era parecida a la que tenia en su cinturón-¡Poder de Mermail!¡Ranger azul!¡Modo Tsunami!

El poder que irradiaba Fionna impresiono a todos menos a Mundus-¡La gema sera mía!-Dijo lanzando un golpe con su tridente el cual Fionna sonrió.

-¡Poder del agua!¡Tridente de la sirena!-Fionna invoco su tridente que ahora era diferente, sus puntas se volvieron mas celestiales que antes, mientras su mango se volvio azul mas claro.

-¡Eso no me asusta!-Dijo Mundus lanzando otro golpe pero Fionna se protegió con su tridente, Fionna lanzo un golpe hacia el estomago de Mundus, Mundus salio disparo hacia la pared atravesándola, los 3 guerreros se sorprendieron por la fuerza de Fionna.

-¡Poder de Mermail!¡Triangulo de la bermudas!-Fionna formo un triangulo azul con su tridente, Fionna lanzo el triangulo apuntando hacia el pecho de Mundus cuando el triangulo choco contra Mundus este dio una gran explosión destruyéndolo.

Fionna se reunió junto con Hunter, Tori y Cake que ya estaban un poco mejor, Cake abrazo a Fionna mientras Hunter y Tori le estrecharon la mano felicitándola por el nuevo pero un temblor en la cueva los hicieron dejar eso para mas tarde.

-¡Subamos a los Zords!-Dijo Tori mientras los 3 guerreros asintieron subiéndose al respectivo Zord, cuando salieron de la cueva vieron como se cerraba lentamente pero lo que no vieron cuando comenzaron a ir hacia la superficie fue un par de ojos rojos que comenzó a seguir a los Zords.

* * *

 **En la Base Ranger.**

Una bombillo azul se encendio en la mesa de comando de Alfa-¡Ay Ay Ay!¡Keith, Fionna logro conseguir la gema elemental del agua!-Dijo Alfa dando grandes saltos mientras Elsa y Keith sonreía, Kim también sonreía.

-Bien hecho Fionna-Dijo Elsa.

-Me pregunto ¿Como estarán los demás?-Dijo Kim pensando.

-Ellos deben de estar bien, solo espero que el poder los proteja.

* * *

 **En la superficie del mar.**

Todos los rangers bajaron de sus Zords, mientras Fionna sabia lo que seguía-¡Esta lucha todavía continua!-Dijo preparando su morfo-¡aparece Codarus bestia del mar!-Dijo mientras el Zord hipocampo apareció.

-¿Te sabes el nombre del Zord Hipocampo?-Pregunto Hunter

-Cuando recibí la gema no solo obtuve poder si no tambien conocimiento de mis Zords-Respondió-¡Kodarus Modo Guerrero!-El Zord hipocampo obtuvo su forma Megazord, Fionna dio un salto y entro a su Sirena Mermail.

-¡Hora de crecer!-Dijo Cake creciendo lista para la batalla.

Una gran Ola sorprendió a los Rangers, Mundus apareció pero esta vez se veia mas enojado-¡Esa gema sera mia!¡Agua venenosa!-Mundus lanzo su ataque pero Mermail lo esquivo rapidamente.

-" _Gracias a la gema ahora tenemos un nuevo poder"-_ Dijo la voz de Mermail seguida por un relincho de Kodarus.

-" _Ahora seremos mas poderosos solo inicia el comando Megazord Zafiro, Mermail, Cake y yo nos podremos combinar en un nuevo Megazord mas poderoso"_

 _-¡_ Si!¡Iniciando Megazord Zafiro!-Dijo Fionna mientras comenzaba el proceso de combinación.

Mermail dio un salto mientras su cola se separaba formando un par de piernas, mientras Codarus se separo por la mitad quedando una de sus partes conectada al brazo derecho quedando como una arma y la otro paso lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo, la cabeza de Codarus se conecto al hombro derecho, por ultimo Cake se volvio a transformar en un gato, el cuerpo de Cake se separo por la mitad quedando como un armadura para las piernas, mientras las patas traseras y delanteras de su respectivo lado se enrollaron quedando como un especie de ruedas, la cabeza de Cake se transformo en un tiara, de color azul con al cabeza de Cake en medio que se conecto en la cabeza-¡Megazord Zafiro!

-¿Crees que con ese poder podrás derrotarme?-Pregunto Mundus preparando su tridente pero Fionna solo sonrio.

-¡Furia del Agua celestial!-El Megazord comenzo a brillar mientras se convertía en un meteoro de agua que choco contra Mundus, después comenzó a volar invocando un tridente-¡Espiritu del agua!-El Megazord lanzo su tridente que ahora fue rodeado por los espíritus de Mermail, Kondarus y Cake, al chocar contra Mundus este salio disparado al agua explotando provocando una gran Ola.

-¡Si Fionna!-Felicitaron Hunter y Tori desactivando su transformación.

Fionna bajo del Zord e hizo que se retiraran, Fionna desactiva su poder y fue recibida por felicitaciones de Hunter y Tori-¡Estuvimos imcreibles hermanita!-Dijo Cake abrazando a Fionna.

Fionna sonrió y luego miro al cielo-Espero que los demás también lo consigan...

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capitulo, Fionna logro destruir a Mundus y obtener la gema, pero eso todavía no asegura nada aun faltan 5 gemas, ahora voy a responder con el gusto de cada dia:_

 ** _Aioria09:_** _Lograron recuperar la gema del agua, pero eso todavía no asegura la victoria espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _NT: Me demore por que tengo problemas con el Internet por favor tengan paciencia no se cuanto dure esto pero eso no detendrá este fic._

 _Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere._


	17. El amor de la Tierra

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, esta vez veremos la lucha de Marshall contra Mundus, ahora toca la lucha para conseguir la gema elemental de la tierra pero la prueba de Marshall será muy difícil para él._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, he subido por ahora 3 imágenes de Power Ranger._

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-Perdimos la gema del agua-Dijo Hades tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo tenía un voz enojada-Sera mejor que me consigas aunque sea una gema o tu serás el que pague las consecuencias.

Mundus recibió un rayo en el pecho lanzándolo contra la pared y atravesándola-Eso sí que me dolió.

* * *

 **En el Bosque.**

Marshall se encontraba en su moto, encendió el comunicador de la moto-Alfa ¿Cuáles Rangers me enviaras para que me ayuden a buscar la gema?-Pregunto Marshall curioso.

- _Deberás esperar según mis comunicadores esos dos Rangers están al lado tuyo._

Marshall miro a los dos lados viendo a dos Rangers, el de la izquierda se trataba de Ryan Mitchell el Titanium Ranger de la velocidad de la luz en su moto, mientras la de la izquiera era nada más y nada menos que su hermanita menor, Dana Mitchell la Ranger rosa de la velocidad de la luz en una moto parecida a la de Ryan pero rosa.

-los dos Ranger de la velocidad de la luz-Se sorprendió Marshall.

-Así que eres Marshall Abadder-Dijo Ryan mirando a Marshall-¿Estás listo para obtener la gema de tierra?

-Si

-Eso queríamos escuchar-Dijo Dana mientras los tres aceleraron sus vehículos, pero un rayo los hizo hacer caer junto con sus motos. Pero los 3 rangers lograron dar un salto antes que las motos chocaran contra unos árboles.

-Pero si son los Power Rangers-Dijo Mundus apareciendo rápidamente y dándole un golpe en estomago a Ryan, pero este solo sonrió y lanzo una patada en la cara de Mundus arrojándolo contra un árbol.

-Deberías aprender de un Ranger Veterano-Dijo Ryan-¡Titanium Laser!-Ryan empuño su hacha listo para la lucha mientras Dana hizo lo mismo con su V-lancer, Marshall invoco su escudo de Quimera y Hacha de Manticora.

-No obtendrás la gema elemental de la Tierra-Dijo una voz atrás de Mundus, que antes de voltear recibió una patada en la costilla a Mundus lanzándolo hacia adelante.

Los Rangers miraron hacia adelante y se encontraron con una especie de Rinoceronte gris, con pantalones negros, armadura negra en las piernas brazos, una armadura café cubriéndole todo el pecho y estómago, ojos dorados y un cuerno largo parecido como si fuera un relámpago de color blanco.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo Ranger amarillo, soy el guardián de la gema, llámame Rhinox-Dijo preparándose para la lucha lanzándose contra Mundus, los 3 Rangers hicieron lo mismo.

Dana disparo un rayo con su arma pero Mundus logro devolvérselo-Al parecer la edad los ha hecho débiles-Dijo agarrando a Dana del cuello pero Ryan llego rápidamente y le dio una patada en el estómago alejándolo.

-¡No tocaras a mi hermana!-Dijo Ryan enojado-¡Titanium laser!¡Fuego!-Su arma cambio de modo y disparo un gran rayo dándole en el hombro a Mundus pero este se regenero de su herida.

-Al parecer las armas también sufren de lo mismo que ustedes-Dijo lanzándose rápidamente con Ryan-¡Debilidad!-Primero le pego un patada en el estómago a Ryan lanzándolo contra el cielo después fue rápido y le pego con su codo en la espada haciendo que chocara contra el piso-¡Taladro de oro!-Dijo mientras se convertía en un taladro dorado, Ryan no podía hacer nada.

-¡Cuerno destructor!-Rhinox lanzo un golpe con su cuerno que había crecido, protegiendo a Ryan mientras Marshall ayudaba a levantar a Ryan y a Dana, listos para continuar la batalla.

-¡Necesitamos lanzar un golpe unido!¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte de Metal!¡Titanium Laser Fuego!¡V-Laser Fuego!-Todos los ataque se combinaron dándole en la espalda a Mundus haciendo que al chocar contra algunos árboles los rompiera.

-¡Buen golpe Rangers!-Felicito Rhinox.

-Necesitamos la gema Rhinox-Dijo Marshall acercándose junto con los Rangers, Ryan y Dana retiraron su visor y miraron a Rhinox como una mirada suplicante pero Rhinox les respondió con una mirada triste.

-La gema no aparecerá hasta encontrar a alguien digno, no se cual el logro que debe de tener alguien para obtenerla-Dijo Rhinox

-Eso no ayuda nada-Dijo Dana

-Tendremos que esperar e intentar derrotar a Mundus-Una gran roca llamo la atención de los guerreros que se volvieron a colar en guardia, Rhinox se lanzó rápidamente contra Mundus.

-¡Espera!-intento detenerlo Dana.

-¡Cuerno destructor!-Rhinox ataco rápidamente pero Mundus lo esquivo y le atravesó el corazón con una de sus garras que comenzó a brillar de color rojo, Rhinox lanzo un grito de dolor mientras sus ojos se llenaban como que de niebla negra.

-¿Rhinox?-Pregunto Dana.

Rhinox lanzo un rugido hacia el cielo mientras comenzaba a crecer mientras los 3 Rangers, Ryan dio un paso hacia delante-¡Max Solar Zord!-El Zord de Ryan apareció, Ryan subió a su Zord listo para la batalla-¡Vamos Max Solar Zord!-El Zord de Ryan cambio a modo robot.

-¡Maldito no te perdonare hacer usando a Rhinox!¡Hacha de la Manticora y Látigo venenoso!-Marshall invoco sus armas de ataque, Mundus sonrió y se lanzó como una ráfaga igual que Marshall.

El Solar Zord lanzo un rayo con su escudo dándole en el hombro a Rhynox pero este se había vuelto más salvaje que antes su más muscular había aumentado, Rhinox lanzo un rayo desde su boca dándole en el escudo haciendo que se perdiera.

-¡Nadie me derrotare!-Dijo Rhynox lanzando un golpe con su cuerno dándole el hombro del Zord, atravesándolo sorprendiendo a Ryan.

Mientras tanto Dana se encontraba de testigo mirando la lucha de su hermano mayor, Marshall lanzo un golpe con su látigo dándole en el pecho a Mundus alejándolo, el Ranger amarillo lanzo una patada en la pierna.

-¡Meteoro de Metal!- El cuerpo de Mundus comenzó a brillar de color metálico mientras se lanzaba rápidamente contra Marshall, este se defendió con su hacha de Manticora pero poco a poco comenzó a ceder.

Marshall cayó al suelo algo herido mientras Mundus puso su pie en su pecho-No permitiré ... que consigas la gema...-Dijo alzando su brazo y agarrando el pie de Mundus pero este dio un golpe en el pecho muy fuerte, Marshall lanzo un grito mientras Dana lo miro y se lanzó contra Mundus.

Pero Mundus logro atrapar a Dana y comenzar a ahorcarla.

-No puedo morir todavía...Tengo que regresar a Angel Grove junto con mis amigos...para poder confesar todo lo que siento-Dijo Marshall pensando en alguien en especial, el Ranger solo sonrió comenzando a brillar comenzando a alzar el pie sorprendiendo a Mundus.

Dana lanzo una patada en el estómago de Mundus haciendo retroceder, ambos Rangers se pusieron en guardia lo que no notaron es que Rhinox comenzó a liberar una energía de color amarillo mientras comenzo a convertirse en estrellas.

-Mi trabajo aqui ha terminado-Dijo Rhinox comenzando a brillar sorprendiendo a Ryan que simplemente se volvio a sentar en su silla y descansar un poco de esa batalla.

-Valla que fue duro-Dijo.

Una gema en forma de una roca de color amarillo se puso enfrente de Marshall- _Felicidades Marshall abadder has descubierto el sentimiento de la gema, El amor, sentimiento humano de querer proteger a una persona específica, tu mayor reto fue aceptar tus sentimientos ahora te entrego el poder de la tierra._

- _También te quiero felicitar Marshall, para poder invocar este poder solo debes decir mi nombre que solo lo conoces bien._

Marshall atrapo la gema mientras comenzaba a brillar-¡Poder elemental de la tierra! ¡Invoco el poder de Regulus!-Marshall fue rodeado por una esfera hecha de piedras.

Cuando las piedras comenzaron a caer revelaron la nueva forma de Marshall, obtuvo una armadura negra en el pecho con una especie de raya dorada, mientras obtuvo un par de hombreras negras con forma de una pata con tres garras, obtuvo una armadura dorada en sus piernas y manos, también obtuvo una moneda de poder en su pecho-¡Poder de Regulus! ¡Ranger Amarillo! ¡Modo Terrenal!

-Maldición otra gema que consiguen la gema-Se quejó Mundus lanzandose contra Marshall pero este se mantenía tranquilo y sonriente.

-¡Poder de la tierra! ¡Hacha de la Manticora!-Marshall invoco su hacha que ahora tenía un par de picos en la punta filosa haciéndola más letal-¡Paga por tus malas acciones Mundus!-Dijo Marshall lanzando un golpe con su hacha.

Mundus lo recibio directamente y choco contra algunos arboles sorprendiendo a Dana y a Ryan que ahora habia bajado del Zord-Cuanto poder.

-Ni que lo digas hermana.

-¡Poder de Regulus!¡Hacha Terrenal!-La Hacha de Marshall creció de gran tamaño y se alargó, Marshall lanzo un golpe con su hacha destruyendo a Mundus, los tres Rangers se reunieron.

-¿Y Rhinox?

-Marshall cuando obtuviste la gema, el desapareció en muchas estrellas y voló hacia el cielo-Explico Ryan mientras los 3 asentían, Marshall se puso en guardia.

-Esto aún no acaba-Dijo mientras Mundus apareció enojado y gigante, El nombrado intento pisar a los Rangers pero ellos lograron esquivarlo, Ryan iba a volver a llamar al Max solar Zord pero Marshall lo detuvo.

-¡Invoco el poder de Regulus!-El Zord apareció enfrente pero Marshall solo miro hacia delante-¡Invoco el poder de Rakhmus!-El Zord quimera apareció mientras Marshall se subió a Regulus.

-¡Nunca me derrotaras maldito imbécil!-Maldijo Mundus.

- _Gracias a este nuevo poder lograremos hacer una nueva combinación Megazord_

 _-Regulus tiene la razón, ahora tendremos más poder-_ Apoyo Rakhmus.

Marshall solo asintió-¡Adelante!-Dijo Marshall mientras Rakhmus daba un salto transformándose en un Megazord, la cabeza de león quedo como hombrera, El cuerpo de Regulus se separó, quedando la cabeza como otra hombrera, mientras que las patas delanteras se transformaron en una especie de escudo con una garra como arma, el cuerpo de separo por la mitad quedando como una armadura para las piernas, mientras que las patas traseras repetían al acción que las patas delanteras pero esta vez quedando en las piernas, el Megazord obtuvo un casco que se pareció a un casco de armadura espartana-¡Megazord Salvaje!

-Simplemente Increíble-Exclamaron Ryan y Dana observando el Megazord

-¡Primero me quitan la gema luego tiene un nuevo Megazord! ¡Simplemente ríndanse!- Grito Mundus enojado.

-¡Un Ranger jamas se rinde! ¡Siempre luchara por lo que quiere proteger!-Dijo mientras el Megazord comenzó a correr hacia Mundus-¡Furia del León!-El Megazord dio un salto convirtiéndose en dos espíritus que dejaba ver a Regulus y Rakhmus, pero estas se combinaron formando un gran león café que al chocar contra Mundus se lo comió.

El Megazord puso su mano de sostener algo luego la cerro en un puño, el León exploto junto con Mundus mientras Marshall solo sonrió-Por fin podre descansar-Dijo mientras sonreía junto con Ryan y Dana.

Los Rangers se reunieron, pero tuvieron que ayudar a Marshall para que no se cayera-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Dana.

-Estare bien cuando vuelva a ver a mi persona especial.

-Esa chica también te debe de extrañar-Dijo Ryan mientras todos sonreían.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo, Marshall ha logrado conseguir la gema pero todavía falta 4, la siguiente aventura será de Tommy._

 _Ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _La Luz de Orión:_** _Todavía no se sabe si podrán conseguirlas todas, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios me lo permite._


	18. La persistencia de la Oscuridad

_Hola estamos de vuelta para presentar el nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, esta vez veremos la lucha de Tommy contra Mundus, ahora toca la lucha para conseguir la gema elemental de la oscuridad._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, he subido por ahora 4 imágenes de Power Ranger._

 _Nt: lamento no actualizar seguido es que he estado muy enfermo._

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-¡Van ya tres gemas perdidas!¡Sera mejor que tus malditas copias logren conseguir aunque sea una gema!¡¿Entendiste?!-Pregunto Hades con voz macabra agarrando y apretando el cuello de Mundus quien no podía respirar.

-S...Si Amo-Respondió, Hades lo soltó mientras este solo se recuperaba.

* * *

 **En Transilvania.**

-¿Me pregunto que Rangers me enviaran Alfa y Keith?-Se preguntaba Tommy curioso.

-No hace falta que sigas preguntándote viejo amigo-Dijo una voz que al voltear se topo con TJ el Ranger azul de Power Rangers en el espacio.

-Cuanto tiempo Tommy-Tommy al voltear a la izquierda se encontró con Ashley la Ranger rosa de la misma generación, los dos estaban en sus deslizaderas. Tommy simplemente sonrió.

-¿Están listos para esta aventura amigos?

-¡Si!

Los tres aumentaron su velocidad, al llegar al punto exacto en frente de ellos habia un especie de castillo espeluznante de color negro con rejas moradas, lo mas extraño es que ahora era de dia pero al rededor del castillo era siempre de noche.

-Entremos-Dijo Tommy decidido mientras Ashley y Tj asentían entrando junto con sus viejos amigos.

Dentro del castillo habían muchas cosas, cuadros viejos y destruidos, mesas y sillas rotas, habían algunos cuartos, lo que mas sorprendía a los Rangers es que había un par de animales muertes, todos se sintieron mal por eso y decidieron continuar.

-¡Rayo de oscuridad!-Se escucho una voz, los tres Rangers corrieron hacia donde provenía la voz.

-¡Escudo espectral!.

Los tres Rangers llegaron hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con Mundus luchando con otra persona, parecía humano excepto que su piel era pálida, túnica negra, armadura morada en sus brazos y pecho, un collar de color morado en forma de murciélago, tenia el cabello acomodado hacia un lado pero al mismo tiempo era largo, ojos rojos y grandes colmillos.

-¡Vamos Rangers derrotemos a Mundus!¡DragoBara!

-¡Astro Axe!

-¡Star Slinger!

Ashley disparo un par de flechas dándole en el hombro a Mundus dejandole un par de agujeros pero se comenzaron a curar, Tj lanzo un golpe con su hacha que Mundus recibió directamente pero este le dio una patada en la pierna a Tj haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Tommy lanzo un golpe con su DragoBara el cual Mundus logro atraparlo con sus manos sorprendiendo a Tommy-¡Necesitaras algo mas para vencerme Ranger legendario!

Mundus lanzo a Tommy contra uno de los sillones del castillo, los Rangers se reunieron junto con Tommy y el sujeto-¡Yo Dracula, guardián de la gema de oscuridad no te permitiré obtenerla!¡Ala Espeluznante!-De sus mangas comenzaron a salir una onda entera de murciélagos que atacaron a Mundus dejando le un par de rasguños.

-¡Eso no me detendra!¡Latigo sangriento!-De la palma de Mundus comenzo a surgir un latigo de energia roja que golpeo a Tj lanzandolo contra algunos cuadros de pintura.

-Eso no me dolió-Dijo Tj levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-¡Tomen esto!¡Guadaña de la muerte!-Las guadañas de Mundus fueren rodeadas por un aura espectral mientras se alargaban-¡Los descuartizare!-Dijo Mundus lanzándose contra los Rangers que por poco y no esquivan el ataque-¡Por suerte lograron esquivar mi ataque escoria Ranger!

-¡Los villanos de Hades son Escoria!-Dijo Dracula mientras se lanzaba a luchar, Dracula comenzó a brillar, mostrando una nueva forma, era como un murciélago humanoide de color negro con rayas rojas, ojos con pupilas rasgadas de color amarillo, tenia un par de alas en la espalda, dos feroces colmillos.

-¿En que te transformaste Dracula?

-Ranger Azul del espacio esta es mi verdadera forma-Respondió mientras invocaba un espada morada-¡Espada Demoníaca!-Dracula lanzo un golpe con su espada que le dio en el pecho dejando le un rasguño pero Mundus se volvió a regenerar.

-¡Ni creas que con eso me ganaras!-Declaro Mundus mientras era rodeado por un aura de oscuridad.

-¡DragoBlaster!-Tommy activo el modo láser de su DragoBara-¡Disparo sombrío!-Tommy disparo dándole en el pecho y haciendo que chocara contra la pared, Ashley y Tj se reunieron junto con Tommy y Dracula.

-¿Te rindes?-Pregunto Ashley apuntando con su arma hacia al cabeza.

Mundus comenzó a reírse mientras todos se confundieron-¡Somo mas que tu!-Dijo Tj apuntando con su hacha, pero Mundus continuaba riéndose.

-¡Como dicen algunos humanos "El numero de guerreros no importa si no la razón por la cual se lucha"-Dijo mientras dio una vuelta parida que logro derribar a los 4 guerreros y rápidamente agarro el cuello de Dracula-¡Te diré solo una vez!¡Dame la gema de oscuridad!

Dracula comenzó a hablar con dificultad- la gema solo se presentara ... a la...persona digna.

Mundus harto de esas estupideces le clavo su guadaña en el corazón de Dracula el cual lanzo un grito desgarrado-¡Dracula!-Gritaron los 3 Rangers sorprendidos, Mundus comenzaba a sonreír macabra mente mientras le introducía mas la guadaña en el corazón, Dracula grito de nuevo.

-¡Déjalo!-Tj se lanzo pero Mundus lo atrapo rápidamente y le dio un golpe en el estomago que casi lo atravesaba pero solo lo dejo inconsciente, Ashley lanzo un par de flechas pero Mundus las atrapo con sus manos y se las lanzo a Ashley con mas fuerza que antes dándole en el pecho y haciendo que cayera al suelo muy cansada.

-¡Disparo sombrío!-Tommy ataco de sorpresa mientras que Mundus lo recibió directamente, Tommy aprovecho para acercarse a Draculo que justo ahora se encontraba con un agujero en el estomago y ojos medio cerrados-Resiste por favor nos encargaremos de curarte simplemente resiste-Decia Tommy que en ese momento se quito el casco.

-No debes de tener lastima por mi-Dijo Dracula sonriendo, el rey vampiro volvio a su anterior forma-Tommy Oliver...ojala si yo vuelvo a ...renacer...quisiera haber podido entrenar y luchar contigo...-En ese momento Dracula cerro los ojos para tal vez no volverlos a abrir nunca.

Tommy se quedo en un gran silencio que fue imterrumpido por la risa macabra de Mundus-Que guardian tan debil, es mas debil que los Power Rangers, no entiendo como Zeltrax quiere acabar contigo ranger legendario.

-Sera mejor que cierres la boca..

Mundus se hizo a un lado y de ahi aparecio el antiguo rival de Tommy, Zeltrax quien se notaba que estaba sonriendo al ver a Tommy asi-Oliver, Oliver, Oliver si tuviera uan camara terrestre te grabaria y este momento seria mi favorito pero hay uno que me gustaria mas-Dijo mientras formaba un esfera de energia en su mano junto con Mundus

-¡Tu muerte!-Dijo mientras ambas esferas se combinaron formando una mas grande que choco contra Tommy haciendo que perdiera su transformación pero no¨perdió su DragoBara, Tommy se sostuvo de su espada.

-Sera mejor que se rindan-Dijo Tommy mientras escupia un bola de saliva con sangre-Aunque me derriben una y otra vez siempre luchare.

-¡Muere Tommy!-Ambos volvieron a lanzar su ataque contra Tommy pero este se volvía a levantar una y otra vez tal como había dicho-¡No seas persistente mejor rindete y seremos piadosos contigo!-Grito desesperado Zeltrax mientras este volvía a lanzar el mismo ataque.

Pero Tommy lo rechazo con su espada-Como dije me levantare una y otra vez-Dijo Tommy con una sonrisa mientras emanaba un aura morada sorprendiendo a los villanos-si no sigo luchando después de caer no merecería ser llamado el Ranger legendario.

Cuando Tommy dijo esas palabras el collar de Dracula comenzó a brillar, acercándose a Tommy el collar tomo su verdadera forma que es la de una media luna de color negra con morado.

-" _Buen trabajo Ranger legendario, Tommy Oliver has demostrado una vez digno de haber recibido los poderes Ranger, descubriste el sentimiento de la gema la persistencia, ese sentimiento de jamas rendirte aunque sea difícil la situación"_

 _-"_ Para invocar la gema, deberás invocar mi nombre Tommy Oliver"

Tommy reconoció aquella voz y alzo su puño con firmeza-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Dragón!¡Con la valentía del Dragon!¡Ranger Negro!¡Furia Griega!-Tommy ahora se veía mas decidido que antes-¡Poder elemental de la oscuridad!¡Invoco el poder de NigthRay!

Tommy fue envuelto en un aura espectral que al desaparecer, apareció con un nuevo traje, su armadura del pecho desapareció, obteniendo una armadura negra con una raya morada junto con un cristal en medio de color negro, obtuvo una armadura dorada en los brazos y piernas,hombreras doradas-¡Ranger Negro!¡Modo espectral!

-¡Ni con eso nos ganaras Oliver!-Zeltrax volvió a usar la misma esfera junto con Mundus pero Tommy fue mas rápido y le dio una patada en el estomago a Mundus alejándolo y sorprendiendo a los dos enemigos.

-¡DragoBara!- la DragoBara de Tommy obtuvo un placa de metal dorado en la hoja-¡Esfera Draconiana!-Tommy creo una esfera de energía morada, cuando la lanzo la esfera se transformo en Nighray, que exploto junto con los dos enemigos de Tommy.

-¡Algún día Oliver te derrotare!-Dijo Zeltrax retirándose el Ranger legendario se reunió con sus amigos pero el castillo comenzó a temblar y el techo salio disparado hacia el cielo y de ahí apareció Mundus en su forma gigante.

-¡No me derrotaran tan fácilmente!

-¡Invoco el poder del Dragon Nighray junto con el poder del perro guardián Cancerbero!-Los dos Zords de Tommy aparecieron mientras el nombrada entro a la cabina de su Zord Cancerbero-¡Cancerbero Modo guerrero!-El zord obtuvo el modo guerrero.

- _"Para poder ganar necesitaremos un nuevo Megazord"-Dijo la voz de NighRay_

 _-"Hora del Megazord Nighmare"-Dijo la voz de Cancerbero._

 _-¡_ Activando combinación!-Nighray lanzo un rugido mientras que se transformaba en el modo caballero, el cuerpo de Cancerbero de separo, el cuerpo se modifico quedando como una armadura en su pecho y cadera, las patas traseras se transformaron en un armadura para las piernas, mientras que la delanteras se transformaron en una armadura para sus brazos, las dos cabezas se colocaron en el hombro mientras que la del medio se coloco en el pecho, el casco de Nighray se modifico quedando como un dragón con 4 cuernos dorados hacia atrás y ojos rojos infernal-¡Megazord Nighmare!

-¡¿Ese es el nuevo juguete de los Power Rangers?-Pregunto con Burla mientras sonreia Malignamente.

-¡Mundus jamas obtendrás las gemas ni las copias ni el original Mundus las obtendrá!¡Gabardina espectral!-El Megazord se transformo en un relámpago de energía morada, logrando atravesar el estomago de Mundus el Megazord.

-¡No podrás derrotarme, ni en un millón de años...

-¡Dragón espectral!¡Meteoro Espectral!-El Megazord se transformo en un meteoro de oscuridad que logro destruir a Mundus, Tommy sonrió aliviado mientras el Megazord posaba en señal de triunfo.

Después de eso, Tommy se reunió con los Rangers, que según ellos Dracula había desaparecido, Tommy simplemente pudo asentir a esa noticia, pero tal vez en un futuro podrían volverse a ver

-Hasta luego Dracula..

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capitulo ahora pasare a responder con el gusto de siempre amigos:_

 **Aioria09:** Pronto lo descubrirás amigo, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien.

NT: _Dare mi mayor esfuerzo que quiero preparar en este fic un capitulo por esta hermosa fecha por favor tengan paciencia._

 _nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere._


	19. La fe del Relampago

_nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, esta vez veremos la lucha de Damian contra Mundus, ahora toca la lucha para conseguir la gema elemental del Relámpago ._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, he subido por ahora 6 imágenes de Power Ranger._

 _Nt: lamento no actualizar seguido es que he estado muy enfermo_

 _Post: El capitulo anterior el lector Aioria09 comento que me equivoque con Ashley que es la amarilla y la verdad acepto el error todavia sigo enfermo y con responsabilidades._

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-No dire nada, era obvio que las miserables copias de Mundus-Dijo Hades tomando jugo de lava.

-¡Le ruego que me perdone mi Lord!-Dijo Mundus haciendo una reverencia pero Hades le disparo un relampago en el pecho lanzandolo contra algunos Likers, Astronema solo observaba mientras pensaba en algún plan.

-¡Le ruego su misericordia!-Zeltrax fue lanzando hacia algunos pilares del castillo, dejando un par de grietas e hiriéndose.

Astronema miro a los dos-Inútiles.

* * *

 **En la Montaña Trueno.**

Damian se encontraba en su moto,el Ranger Dorado miro a su derecha al escuchar un ruido extraño que lo que miro lo sorprendió, era un portal donde salio un moto de cuatro ruedas de color negro junto con una moto roja con solo dos ruedas.

-Comandante Crugger, Ranger sombra y el Ranger rojo SPD Sky-Dijo Damian mientras ellos asentían con la cabeza.

-Así que eres Damian Solo-Dijo Sky,el nombrado asintió mientras todos aumentaban la velocidad de sus vehículos, se demoraron un par de minutos en subir al montaña completamente pero al subirla recibieron un relámpago que lograron esquivar.

-¿En serio Mundus?¿atacas con un relámpago a alguien que los controla?, das pena-Dijo Damian haciendo enfurecer a Mundus-¡Sable de León!.

-¡Delta Blasters!-Dijo Sky.

-¡Sable Sombra!

-¡Vamos Power Rangers!¡Furia Griega Ranger Dorado!¡SPD!¡Ranger Rojo!¡SPD!¡Ranger Sombra!¡Rangers unidos!-Los 3 Rangers se lanzaron contra Mundus, empuñando sus armas.

Sky disparo sus poderosas armas, que al chocar los disparos dejaron algunas marcas a Mundus pero este se lanzo rápidamente apuntando a Sky con sus espadas en forma de relámpago, pero Crugger protegió a Sky con su sable sombra.

-¡Fuego!-Sky aumento la potencia de sus armas lanzando unos disparos mas poderosos haciendo que Mundus retrocediera, intento volverse a lanzar pero Crugger se interpuso.

-¡Sable Sombra!-Crugger lanzo su ataque, haciendo que Mundus cayera al suelo-¡Aunque este viejo, mi espíritu de lucha siempre sera joven! (NT: No me acuerdo como se llamaba el ataque de Crugger si pueden déjenlo en los Reviews)

-No por nada serian Rangers veteranos-Dijo Damian sonriendo a través del casco-¡Aquí voy yo!-Dijo mientras le daba un corte a Mundus con su espada dejando le un gran cicatriz que poco a poco comenzó a cerrarse.

-¡No por nada seria un lagartija!-Dijo Sky combinando sus armas-¡Fuego!-Sky disparo un gran raya a una de las cuchillas de Mundus. destruyéndolas pero Mundus ni le importo-

-¡Cuchillas de trueno!-La cuchilla destruida de Mundus volvió a crecer, ahora las cuchillas fueron envueltas en un aura amarilla-¡Tomen esto escoria Ranger!-Dijo Mundus lanzándose contra los dos Rangers SPD.

Los Rangers al recibir el ataque los lanzo contra el borde de la montaña pero rápidamente se volvieron a levantar, Damian lanzo un golpe con su espada hacia el la espalda de Mundus haciendo que avanzara un par de pasos.

Crugger lanzo un golpe con su sable sombra que fue detenido por Mundus que después hizo un rápido moviente y lanzo a Crugger hacia Damian, Sky lanzo un rayo con su arma pero rápidamente Mundus lo devolvió haciendo que sky cayera.

Mundus lanzo un poderoso rayo pero rápidamente una sombra lo intercepto protegiendo a los Rangers, cuando lograron ver al protector, vieron un águila humanoide, con piel amarilla, armadura blanca en el pecho, cintura, piernas, brazos y un espada en forma de relámpago.

-Debe ser el guardián de la gema del relámpago-Dijo Damian volviéndose a levantar junto con los demás Rangers.

-Me llamo Aquilar, guardián de la gema y ahora ¡Te derrotare!-Dijo empuñando su espada lanzándose contra Mundus-¡No permitiré que te quedes con la gema!¡No deshonrare a mis compañeros que han dejado las gemas en buenas manos!

-Así que mis amigos Rangers han conseguido algunas de las gemas-Dijo Damian empuñando el Sable de León-¡Corte de Nemea!-Damian ataco con su golpe horizontal dándole en el pecho a Mundus lanzan dolo contra el aire.

-¡Fuego!-Sky dio un salto y disparo en la espalda a Mundus mandándolo contra el suelo haciendo un cráter-¡Toma eso!

-¡Mundus se te ha acusado de querer robar una gema antigua y poderosa para ayudar a Hades a conquistar el mundo y esclavizar a la gente, ahora seras juzgado-un O azul y una X rojo comenzaron a parpadear durante un tiempo, la X se puso en frente de Mundus-¡Culpable!¡Sable Sombra!-Crugger ataco con su ataque pero Mundus sonrió e hizo un voltereta esquivando el ataque y lanzando un relámpago con sus cuchillas al pecho de Crugger lanzan dolo contra un gran roca.

-¡Comandante Crugger!-Sky comenzó disparar locamente contra Mundus, el cual comenzó a atrapar los disparos en sus manos y crear grandes esferas rojas lanzando las contra Sky mandándolo a volar pero Aquilar lo atrapo antes de caer por la montaña.

-¡Corte de Nemea!-Damian ataco con su sable pero Mundus lo atrapo con sus manos mientras sonreía a Damian que tenia cara de sorpresa

-¡Mejor rinde te pequeño niño Rangers!-Dijo Mundus pegando le una patada en el estomago a Damian haciendo que soltara el sable para agarrarse el estomago-¿Este sable es el Sable de leon?-Se preguntaba Mundus sonriendo despues se lanzo hacia Damian empuñando su propio sable pero el nombrado pudo esquivarlo rápidamente y darle un patada en la espalda haciendo que soltara el sable.

-¡Toma esto!-Damian atrapo su sable y lanzo un golpe con su espada dejando le una cicatriz que rápidamente se comenzó a curar-¡Estocada Leonida!-Ataco Damian logrando hacer que Mundus cayera al suelo pero rápidamente se levanto.

-¡Meteoro Eléctrico!-El cuerpo de Mundus fue envuelto en varios relámpagos mientras se lanzaba contra Damian el cual se defendió con su sable pero este cayo hacia fuera de la montaña-¡Rayo de la muerte!-Mundus cargo un rayo en forma de espiral desde su dedo, el ataque iba hacia Damian pero se desvió hacia un lado de Damian sorprendiendo a los Rangers ya que el rayo lastimo a Aquilar que ahora tenia un agujero en su pecho donde se ubica su corazón.

-¡Aquilar!-Gritaron todos los Rangers, mientras Damian lo sujetaba-Por favor amigo, no te vayas, te ayudaremos, mi equipo de ayudare, Poseidon te ayudara.

-Damian...por favor protege la gema y siempre ten Fe en que ganaras amigo, si nos volvemos a encontrar te enseñare nuevos ataques y...nuevas habilidades...-Aquilar cerro los ojos para tal vez no volver a abrirlos jamas.

-¡Esa escoria recibió lo que le toco!¡Cuchillas de Trueno!¡Máxima Potencia!-las cuchillas de Mundus fueron rodeada por varios relámpagos que se veian feroces, después los lanzo contra Damian que al chocar le quito la transformación, el impacto logro hacer que Damian cayera de la montaña mientras los dos Rangers lo miraron preocupados, Mundus abrió sus alas y comenzó a volar en dirección de Damian.

* * *

 **En la mitad de la Montaña.**

Damian había caído de la montaña y ahora tenia un par de rasguños en su cuerpo, por suerte no había pasado nada grave, al lado de Damian se encontraba su sable de León.

-¡Ranger de pacotilla!-Mundus aparecio en frente de Damian y le dio un gran puño en la cara lanzan dolo contra una roca que estaba muy cerca del sable de león-¡Muere!- Mundus se lanzo empuñando su cuchilla pero Damian agarro a tiempo su sable león protegiéndose del ataque pero esta arma rápidamente salio volando ya que como Damian se encontraba cansado.

-Maldición..-Maldijo Damian mientras era agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

-Es una lastima que Aquilar haya muerto cuando necesitaba la gema.

-Tengo fe en que no la encontraras-Dijo Damian mostrando una sonrisa, Mundus se enfureció y le lanzo un golpe en el pecho haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-¡La fe simplemente es el peor sentimiento del mundo!-Recia mientras le daba una patada haciendo que Damian cayera al suelo-¡Hace creer algo a los terrestres y terminan decepcionados al final!

-Pues no abandonare mi fe-Dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a brillar-Tengo Fe en que te derrotare, tengo fe en que Hades jamas ganara-Ahora Mundus se encontraba asustado.

Un relámpago cayo cerca de Damian, que al desaparecer vio un gema en forma de relámpago, Damian agarro la gema escuchando una voz-" _Felicidades Damian Solo has demostrado ser digno de la gema y descubriste el sentimiento de la gema, la fe, es el sentimiento terrestre de creer en algo o alguien con mucha fuerza y por nada dejaría de hacerlo"._

 _-_ " _Quiero felicitarte Damian, ahora eres un digno guerrero"-_ Dijo la voz que parecía ser del Zord Leon

-" _Di mi nombre y podrás invocar este poder"-_ Dijo una voz desconocida.

-¡Furia Griega!¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Furia Griega!¡Invoco el poder del Fénix Daku!-El cuerpo de Damian fue envuelto en un aura amarilla muy brillante que Mundus tuvo que taparse los ojos, cuando Mundus por fin pudo ver noto el nuevo traje de Damian, ahora tenia una armadura similar a la Jarrod cuando obtuvo el poder del fenix, solo que las piernas, cintura,pecho, manos y brazos eran de color dorado junto con el casco, mientras el visor, parte de arriba de las piernas, biceps y cabellera eran de color negro-¡Furia Griega!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Modo Solar!

Mundus estaba muy sorprendido pero se lanzo contra Damian-¡Meteoro eléctrico!

Damian sonreía a través del casco-¡Alabarda de Fénix!-Damian invoco un Alabarda (prácticamente un hacha con mango largo), el mango era de color negro, al final del mango había un placa de metal en forma de alas de fenix de color dorado, tenia dos hojas doradas por cada lado del mango en la parte de arriba, y en la parte superior del mango había la cabeza de un fénix con ojos rojos.

-¡Pero se supone que al gema seria mía!

-¡Nunca seria tuya por que si la hubieses conseguido!¡Te derrotaría igualmente aunque destruyas mi poder!¡Alabarda del Fénix: Rueda de fuego!-Damian lanzo su alabarda mientras que esta giraba y se convertía en una rueda de fuego, el ataque le dio directo a Mundus haciendo que este comenzara a caer.

-¡No perderé contra un Ranger de pacotilla!

-¡Pues este Ranger de Pacotilla te derrotara en menos de 5 segundos!-Dijo Damian agarrando su Alabarda.

5

Damian lanzo un golpe con su alabarda hacia una de las alas de Mundus haciendo que ya no podría volar perfectamente, Mundus enojado lanzo un golpe con su cuchilla hacia el pecho de Damian

4

Damian logro protegerse con su arma después le lanzo un patada en el cuello a Mundus haciendo que le costara respirar un poco, Mundus lanzo una patada hacia la espalda de Damian

3

Damian logro defenderse con su puño, Damian agarro el pie de Mundus y comenzó a girar lanzan dolo mas arriba del cielo, Damian ahora que había obtenido la habilidad de permanecer en el aire por pocos minutos se lanzo contra Mundus.

2

-¡Este golpe va por Aquilar!-Damian lanzo un golpe con sus puños dándole en la cara y estomago de Mundus haciendo que quedara inconsciente y comenzara a caer, Damian se quedo quieto mientras miraba el cuerpo de Mundus caer.

1

-¡Alabarda del Fénix!¡Fénix de la inmortalidad!-Damian se lanzo contra Mundus cayendo en picada empuñando su arma, la cual poco a poco fue rodeada por una llamarada dorada que comenzó a rodear a Damian, convirtiéndose en un Fénix de llamas doradas, cuando le lanzo el golpe a Mundus este comenzó a explotar-Te lo dije-Dijo Damian sonriendo pero sabia que aun no terminaba la batalla, de repente un rayo cayo del cielo dandole paso a Mundus en su modo gigante ahora se veia super enojado

-¡Vine por la revancha!-Dijo Mundus lanzando un golpe con sus cuchillas la cual Damian logro esquivar.

-¡Aparece Micenas!-El Zord León hizo acto de aparición mientras rugía-¡Invoco el poder del Fenix Daku!¡Aparece!-Un rayo cayo del cielo el cual comenzó a tomar forma dando paso a un Fénix robotico.

Su apariencia era la de un fénix con cuerpo negro, con armadura en el pecho del mismo color y en medio un esfera grande azul oscuro, cuello color gris, tenia una mascara en la cara de color dorado dejando ver unos cuernos de metal gris, cinturón blanco con una parte azul, tenia una armadura de color azul oscuro en las patas, las patas eran doradas con garras rojas, hombreras con un cuerno de color gris, alas negras y ojos rojos.

Damian se subio a la cabina de Daku-¡Micenas Modo Fighter!¡Daku Modalidad Ninja!-Micenas activo su modo Fighter, mientras que Daku comenzó su proceso de transformación: se inclino como un humano, se abre su pecho que de ahí salen las piernas que eran azules con una armadura blanca con rojo,la cabeza de Fénix comienza a girar metiéndose en el pecho despues se cierra el pecho, la ala izquierda comenzó a girar mostrando un brazo que se puso en su lugar quedando el brazo negro con una armadura en la mano blanca con tres garras rojas y con una ala conectada, mientras que atras del cuerpo del Fenix sale una mano mas humana de color negro con una armadura blanca en la mano, el Megazord abrió su espalda mostrando la cabeza del Megazord que era una cabeza de Megazord , junto con una mascara roja con dos cuernos atrás, los ojos eran negros con pupilas amarillas enfrente de el apareció una katana que se fue para la mano derecha. (Si no me entienden busquen en Google Imágenes: Ravemon)

-¡Maldición tienen ya un nuevo juguete!¡No importa destruire a ese Zord gallina!

-¡No debiste haberte metido con Daku!¡katana de oscuridad!-La katana comenzó a brillar de color morado mientras lanzaba un rayo de energía morada hacia Mundus mandándolo a volar.

- _"¡Es hora de nuestra combinación Daku!"_

 _-"¡Si Maestro!"_

 _-_ ¿Maestro?-Pregunto Damian.

-" _Micenas era mi maestro de lucha antes de separarnos por que fui elegido para poder cuidar junto con Aquilar la gema de la electricidad"_

 _-_ ¡Esta bien!¡Iniciando proceso de Combinación!-Daku dio un salto mientras micenas se convertía en el modo león, Micenas se separo, las patas delanteras de Micenas se convirtieron en los brazos de Daku mientras que los de el volvían a parecer alas en su espalda, las patas de Micenas comenzó a combinarse con las piernas de Daku solo que las piernas fueron rodeadas por una armadura que iba desde la rodilla hacia abajo, mientras el mecho de mi cenas se transformo en un armadura para el resto de las piernas, la cabeza se fue hacia el pecho de Daku, mientras el casco de Daku comenzó a brillar convirtiéndose ahora de color dorado con una gema en medio y ojos totalmente rojos, la Katana había desaparecido-¡Megazord Golden Darkness!

-¡No puede ser!-Dijo Mundus lanzando una patada pero el Megazord se defendió y lanzo un golpe con sus puños mandando a volar a Mundus hacia el cielo, mientras el Megazord abrió sus alas.

El Megazord comenzó a volar mientras hizo aparecer un sello, que de ahi salio un arma parecida a la Alabarda de Damian-¡Furia de Fuego dorado!-El Megazord se transformo en un rayo que se dividió en 4 rayos iguales que tomaron la forma de Micenas modo león, Micenas Modo Fighter, Daku modo Fenix y Daku Modalidad Ninja, los 4 Zords atacaron a Mundus haciendo que explotara para siempre.

Después de aquella batalla Damian se reunió con sus amigos Rangers.

-Por fin obtuviste la gema-Dijo Sky mientras Damian solo asentía.

-Ahora solo hace falta esperar para ver si los demas tuvieron el mismo resultado-Dijo Crugger colocándole un mano en el hombro a Damian.

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el capitulo, Damian ha logrado obtener la gema ahora sigue la batalla de Dante y Daniel or sus respectivas gemas, ahora responder con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** _La verdad estoy pensando en eso pero es que no soy muy gracioso soy un poco mas serio, pero lo pensare, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 ** _Aioria09:_** Gracias por la corrección enserio aun sigo algo enfermo y distraido espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien.

 _Nos vemos en cuanto pueda si Dios me lo permite._


	20. La esperanza de la Luz

_nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, esta vez veremos la lucha de Dante contra Mundus, ahora toca la lucha para conseguir la gema elemental de la Luz._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart,ya tengo una cuenta nueva la anterior de Marshall043 ya no pude ingresar con la clave es como si la hubieran hakeado pero si logro entrar no volveré a usarla. subire las imágenes que tengo listas, este es el nombre: warriorangelical de Devianart_

 _Nt: lamento no actualizar seguido es que he estado muy enfermo_

 _Post: No crean que me he olvidado del Soul Berd solo que apareceran muy pronto, solo no los he nombrado por que he estado muy ocupado para recordar nombrarlos y dije nombrarlos por que quien dice que sera igual que Wild Force_

 _Y ahora comenzamos._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-¡Mundus tus malditas copias!¡No sirven para nada!-le grito Hades a Mundus dándole un golpe junto con una patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar después dio un salto y le pego con su codo en la espalda haciendo que chocara contra el suelo.

-Lo siento...Mi ..Lord-Dijo Mundus antes de desmayarse.

-y eso que no use la ni el 10% de mi fuerza-Dijo Hades volviendo a sentarse en su trono mientras Zeltrax miraba el cuerpo de Mundus desmayado.

-Espero que Specter regrese pronto.

* * *

 **En el Desierto.**

-Genial me toco el lugar donde hay muchas tormentas de arena y tornado, sobre todo el tremendo calor-Dijo Dante mientras paraba su moto esperando a los Rangers que enviaría Keith.

-Dante Evans-El nombrado volteo a ver hacia atras para ver quien lo habia llamado, al voltear se encontro con Maya la Ranger Amarilla de la galaxia perdida y a Kendrix la ranger rosa de la misma generacion.

-Maya y Kendrix-Dijo Dantemientras se saludaron con la mano-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos no se sabe si Mundus ha logrado obtener la gema pero si es asi lo detendre.

-Estas muy confiado-Dijo Maya sonriendo a través del casco.

-Se llama esperanza-Dijo Dante mientras encendía la moto, las dos Rangers se subieron a sus respectivos Jet Jammers, los tres comenzaron a ir hacia delante teniendo cuidado con los tornados y tormentas de arena.

Después de media hora encontraron una especie de templo de color amarillo, con muchos pilares y una especie de símbolo parecido a un sol, Dante simplemente sin decir nada entro al templo junto con Maya y Kendrix.

 **En el templo.**

-Todo se ve tranquilo-Dijo Kendrix bajando del vehículo igual que todos.

-¡Piénsalo dos veces Ranger rosa!-Dijo una voz que reconocieron, atrás de Kendrix se lanzo un rayo el cual la nombrada logro esquivar-¡Sable Quasar!-Kendrix empuño su sable junto con Maya.

-¡White Claws!-Dante invoco el arma perteneciente del tigre blanco.

-¡Alas de espada!-Las cuchillas en forma de alas de Mundus aumentaron de tamaño mientras brillaban de color verde, Mundus se lanzo contra Dante el cual le dio una patada para hacer que desviara el golpe.

-¡Sable Quasar!-Kendrix ataco con su sable que ahora estaba envuelto en un aura rosa, el ataque le dio en el estomago a Mundus, la herida parecía profunda pero poco a poco comenzó a curarse.

-¡White Claws!¡garra salvaje!-Dante lanzo su ataque dándole en medio del estomago y pecho de Mundus haciendo que perdiera el aire, Maya aprovecho y lanzo un patada voladora a Mundus en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Toma eso!

-¿Te rindes?-Pregunto Dante apuntando con su Arco, Mundus solo sonrio e hizo una voltereta haciendo que Maya y Kendrix cayeran al suelo pero Dante dio un soltó hacia atrás logrando quedar en pie pero Mundus rápidamente se levanto y le dio un golpe en estomago lanzan dolo contra un pilar.

-Vaya al parecer no sera tan facil como pense-Dijo Dante mientras se levantaba-Aunque estaría decepcionado si fuera asi de facil.

-Pensamos los mismo-Dijo Mundus mientras lanzaba golpes al aire-¿Listo?-Dante asintió y ambos se lanzaron, ambos puños chocaron cada uno repetía los movimientos del otro, Mundus lanzo una patada hacia el casco de Dante pero este se defendió con su brazo y le regreso la patada en el estomago.

-Eres rápido lo reconozco-Dijo Dante-¡Marine Guy!-Dante obtuvo su escudo y espada mientras Mundus se colocaba en guardia empuñando sus alas-cuchillas, Mundus miro de pies a cabeza de Dante.

-Tu tampoco eres tan malo, todo se debe al entrenamiento de esos dos Rangers de pacotilla-Dijo Mundus haciendo provocar a Dante.

-Esos rangers de "Pacotilla", te lograrían vencer con tan solo levantar una mano-Dijo Dante volviendo a lanzarse, ambos lanzaron una patada haciendo que sus patas chocaran, después Dante lanzo una patada doble al pecho de Mundus alejándolo.

-¡Cuchillas de viento!-Mundus hizo que sus cuchilla brillaran de color verde, Mundus se lanzo contra el Ranger y le dio una patada luego lo ataco con sus cuchillas haciendo que fuera a volar cerca de sus amigas.

-Valla que me dolió-Se quejo Dante levantándose junto con sus amigas.

-Necesitamos pensar en algo-Dijo Maya colocando una mano en su barbilla.

-Creo que ya se-Dijo Kendrix llamando la atención de los dos, Kendrix le contó su plan a los dos Rangers los cuales sonrieron a través del caso.

-No por nada eres la lista de los Lost Galaxy-Dijo Dante mientras invocaba una de sus armas-¡White Claw!¡Marine Cuy!-Dante invoco su Marine Cuy que ahora tenia la forma de una Manta Raya completa, junto con una de sus White Claw-¡Aqui voy!

-¡Ven aquí!-Dijo Mundus lanzándose, cuando las armas de Mundus y Dante chocaban dejaron ver algunas chispas, Mundus ataco con su cuchilla al cuerpo de Dante pero el Ranger se defendió con su Marine Guy luego lanzo un golpe con la White Claw.

Mundus lanzo un patada después de recibir el golpe luego lanzo otra patada en el casco haciendo que Dante antes de caer el suelo diera una vuelta y perdiera sus dos armas.

-¿Que te pareció eso chico morado?-Dijo apuntando con sus cuchillas el cuello de Dante.

-Eres un gran rival pero ¡Ahora!.

Maya y Kendrix lanzaron una patada doble ha Mundus alejándolo de Dante-¡Luces de Orion!-Las dos Ranger invocaron el poder y equipo de la luces de Orion-¡Lanzadores Quasar!-Ambas dispararon sus láseres dándole en el pecho haciendo que se ardilla en el suelo agarrándose el pecho.

Ambas Rangers formaron un cuadrado con sus brazos mientras Dante daba un salto-¡Sables Quasar!-Dante estaba empuñando ambos sables que ahora liberaron una ventisca de color morado, con el ataque le dio de nuevo en el pecho haciéndole una cicatriz mucha mas profunda que intento curarse pero se demorara mas de lo Mundus cree.

-¿Que te pareció ese lagartija inutil?-Pregunto Dante con burla devolviendo le los sables Quasar a sus respectivas dueñas, quienes lo volvieron a guardar en su cinturón, Mundus se volvió a levantar con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya es hora de cambiar de atuendo-Dijo sonriendo liberando una ráfaga de luz haciendo que el trió de Ranger fuera lanzado contra algunos pilares dejando algunas grietas.

Cuando Mundus volvió a aparecer tenia ojos amarillos, su cuerpo ahora era de color blanco, cuchillas en forma de la mitad de un sol, alas en forma de un sol, dos pares de cuernos dorados en cada lado de la cabeza,pies con tres garras doradas, armadura naranja dividida en piernas, brazos, pecho y cintura.

-¡poder de la luz!-Mundus se lanzo como un destello, le dio un golpe a Dante junto con una patada a las Rangers Lost Galaxy alejándolas, Mundus puso su atención en Dante y rápidamente lanzo un feroz patada hacia el casco pero Dante logro esquivarla y lanzar un golpe a su estomago haciendo que se alejara.

-¡Arco de Centauro!-Dante invoco el arco y lanzo un par de flechas, las cuales Mundus logro esquivar y lanzo un golpe con sus cuchillas pero Dante logro esquivar el golpe aunque le tomo de sorpresa una fuerte patada.

-¡Tus padres serian un mayor reto!-Dijo Mundus colocándose en guardia.

-No se si fue un insulto o un cumplido para mis padres pero no importa al final te derrotare-Dijo Dante levantándose pero de nuevo fue derribado por un golpe de Mundus en el pecho lanzan dolo mientras giraba hacia uno de los pilares.

-¡Uno de mis dos ataques mas poderosos!¡Rayo Atómico!-Mundus apunto su puño hacia la dirección de Dante, el puño comenzó a lanzar muchos meteoros pequeños amarillos, Dante cerro los ojos esperando el ataque pero una sombra se abalanzo contra Mundus.

-¡Flecha Dorada!-la sombra lanzo una flecha dándole en el pecho a Mundus haciendo que chocara contra la pared, la apariencia del salvador era de color amarillo todo el cuerpo, era femenino, tenia dos pares de alas de ángel blanco en su espalda acomodadas de las mas grandes a las mas pequeñas, tenia un arco en su mano junto con un par de espadas blancas en su espalda, tenia ojos amarillos, algunas rayas blancas en todo el cuerpo, pies con tres garras doradas, tenia un mascara que desaparecía en la boca de color morado-¡Yo soy la guardiana de la gema de la luz!¡Ophis el ángel de la luz!

-Asi que eres la guardiana-Dijo Dante mientras era ayudado a levantarse por Ophis y se reunieron con Maya y Kendrix.

-Soy la única guardiana femenina de la gema.

-¿Por que la única?-Pregunto Maya.

-Logre derrotar al anterior Guardián de la gema, junto con un par de soldados de los mas poderosos solo no confiaban que podía ganar por era mujer así que les cerré la boca.

-Impresionante pero mejor dejemos eso para mas tarde si es que hay un mas tarde-Dijo Kendrix colocándose en guardia junto con los demás-¡Sable Quasar!

-¡Espadas angelicales!

-¡Lanzador Quasar!

-¡White Claws!

-¡Cuchillas solares!-Mundus separo sus cuchillas en forma de medio-Sol de sus brazos y los empuño como armas-¡Tomen esto!-Mundus se lanzo como un rayo de luz y les dio un doble patada a Kendrix y Maya haciendo que soltara sus armas, después se lanzo contra Dante lanzando un golpe contra el pero Dante se defendió con sus armas y lanzo un patada al pecho a Mundus lanzan dolo mas lejos.

-¡Corte de Luz!-Las espadas de Ophis comenzaron a brillar intensamente mientras lanzaba un par de golpes al estomago, pechos y hombros de Mundus dejando le algunas heridas pero que comenzaron a curarse rápido.

-¡Maldita!-Dijo lanzándose contra Ophix dándole un golpe en el estomago lanzando la contra el cielo luego dio un salto y dio un golpe con su codo mandándola contra el piso dejando un cráter.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Kendrix ayudando a Ophis a levantarse junto con Maya.

-Si, gracias-Agradeció mientras las dos rangers asentían, Maya y Kendrix empuñaron sus sables y se lanzaron contra Mundus, ambas lanzaron un golpe con su espada hacia la espalda de Mundus pero se protegio con sus cuchillas las cuales salieron volando, Mundus les arrebate los Sables Quasar y los lanzo como una flecha apuntando al pecho de las rangers, dándole en ese mismo lugar haciendo que perdieran su transformación.

-¡Maya, Kendrix!-Dante se lanzo empuñando las White Claws pero Mundus lanzo un golpe al estomago de Dante después una patada lanzan dolo contra la pared y perdiera su transformación.

-¡Rayo Atómico supremo!-Mundus volvió a usar su ataque pero formo un gran meteoro.

-¡Cuidado!-Ophis se puso enfrente de Dante sorprendiéndolo, con sus espadas formo un escudo, cuando el ataque choco contra el escudo Ophis comenzó a resistir mientras Dante simplemente miraba.

-¡Mejor aléjate si quieres vivir!-Dijo Mundus aumentando la intensidad del ataque haciendo mas grande el meteoro, el escudo comenzó a quebrarse, mientras Ophis miraba a Mundus, cuando el escudo termino de quebrarse Ophis se lanzo contra el meteoro mientras su cuerpo comenzó a destruirse.

-¡Ophis!-Ophis lanzo lanzo un golpe al estomago de Mundus lanzan dolo contra algunos pilares haciendo que estos se derrumbaran, cuando todo ceso, Ophis había desaparecido mientras Mundus se encontraba contra la pared riendo malignamente.

-¡Esa estúpida si me hubiese dado la gema estaría viva o tal vez no!-Dijo Mundus acercándose a Dante-Ahora solo hace falta destruirte y seras un obstáculo menos para mi Lord Hades-Dijo Mundus agarrando el cuello de Dante.

-Aun tengo esperanzas-Dijo Dante sonriendo.

-Pues mejor olvídalas-Dijo mientras su puño comenzaba a brillar.

-Jamas las perderé, los humanos tenemos un dicho "La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde"-Dijo Dante.

-Yo también tengo un dicho "No me importa"-Dijo lanzando el golpe pero Dante lo detuvo con una sola mano sorprendiendo a Mundus, el cuerpo de Dante lanzo una honda de energía morada haciendo que Mundus lo soltara.

De repente una gema se acerco a Dante tenia la apariencia de un sol completo de color dorado, cuando Dante lo tomo escucho una voz-" _Felicidades Dante Evans has demostrado y descubierto el sentimiento de la gema dela luz, esperanza, es aquel sentimientos de creer que algo pasara aunque tenga su vida en peligro, ahora te entrego el poder de la luz"_

 _-"Quiero felicitarte Dante al parecer eres digno del poder de nosotros tres"-Dijo la voz de Mantaraya._

 _-"Por favor usa bien el poder de la luz"-Dijo la voz del centauro._

 _-"De verdad eres hijo de Cole y Alissa".Dijo la voz del Tigre blanco._

 _-"Di mi nombre para invocar este poder"-_ Dijo una voz que Dante no reconoció pero sonrió.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder de la Manta raya!¡Ranger Morado!-Dante alzo su brazo decidido-¡Poder de Giles!-Dante comenzó a brillar intensamente tanto que todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Maya mirando a Kendrix.

-El ha conseguido el poder de la gema-Dijo Kendrix sonriendo.

-¡Modo Fantasmal!-Cuando el brillo ceso se vio a Dante con su nuevo traje, tenia una armadura en el pecho de color negra, cinturón dorado, una moneda de poder en el pecho igual a la del cinturón, tenia un armadura en los brazos y piernas de color dorado junto hombreras de color negro con un pico dorado.

-¿Como lo has conseguido se supone que yo soy mas poderoso que tu?-Pregunto Mundus empuñando sus cuchillas.

-Como dije la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde-Dijo Dante sonriendo a través del casco-¡White Claw!-Dante invoco las armas del zord Tigre, solo que ahora los colmillos eran un poco mas grandes y la cabeza tenia un placa de metal dorada en medio.-¡White Claw!¡Colmillos luminosos!-Los colmillos comenzaron a brillar intensamente mientras el lanzaba un golpe con su arma, Mundus se defendió con sus cuchillas pero estas se rompieron rápidamente sorprendiéndolo, Mundus dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Dante.

-¡Maldito!¡Rayo Atómico Supremo!-Mundus volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque con el que acabo con Ophis.

-¡Arco de Centauro!-Dante invoco el arco que ahora tenia un placa de metal en forma de daga a cada lado y otra en frente que apunta hacia Mundus-¡Arquero!¡Flecha Fantasmal!-Dante jalo la cuerda de luz, la cual invoco un flecha morada, Dante la lanzo hacia el pecho de Mundus haciendo que este cayera al suelo-Con este poder puedo usar la luz y ataques fantasmales.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Pregunto Mundus sonriendo.

Dante respondió con una sonrisa-¡Bastón del Kraken!-Dante invoco un bastón blanco con lineas moradas, tenia un placa de metal en la punta de abajo en forma de daga y en la parte de arriba tenia la cabeza y cuerpo de un kraken de ojos rojos, cuerpo blanco con lineas moradas.

-¿Crees que con ese palillo me derrotaras?-Pregunto Mundus con burla lanzándose contra Dante.

Dante se quedo mirando a Mundus cuando el estuvo a punto de golpearlo Dante reacciono-¡Bastón del Kraken!¡Tsunami fantasmal!-De repente Dante golpeo el piso con el bastón haciendo que se abriera una grieta donde comenzó a salir un gran Tsunami de energía azul junto con energía morada, el tsunami se llevo a Mundus y lo destruyo.

Dante ayudo a Maya y Kendrix a escapar del templo que comenzó a temblar rápidamente y de ahí mismo apareció Mundus pero en su forma gigante, ahora se veía enojado y listo para destruir lo que sea.

-Quédense aquí yo me encargare-Dijo Dante después volteo a ver a Mundus-¡Venga a la lucha Zord Tigre Layna, Zord Centauro Argus y Zord Manta raya Iona!-Los tres Zords entraron en acción, Dante dio un salto y entro a la cabina del Zord Manta raya-¡Megazord Ghost Marine!-El Megazord se formo listo para la lucha.

-¡Acabare con esa chatarra!-Dijo Mundus lanzando una patada haciendo que el Megazord cayera pero rapidamente se levanto, el Megazord y Mundus comenzaron una batalla de puños, Mundus lanzo otro golpe hacia el pecho del Megazord pero lo mas extraño es que el Megazord dejo de moverse-¡Puño Psíquico!

-¡Maldición que haré!¡Espera ya se!¡Invoco el poder del Kraken Giles!-una gran esfera apareció enfrente del Megazord que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma de un Kraken blanco con seis tentáculos, algunas rayas moradas y ojos rojos.

-¿Que es eso?

-¡Tu peor pesadilla!¡Modo luchador!¡Giles!-El kraken dio un salto, el cuerpo se separa de los 6 tentáculos, el cuerpo se dobla por la mitad quedando la cabeza de kraken hacia al frente, mientras la cabeza tiene un especie de casco parecido a un kraken cono ojos rojos y una mascara en al boca, dos de los tentáculos doblan la parte inferior y se combinando formando la cadera y unas piernas con pie en forma de punta, mientras otros dos tentáculos doblando sus puntas mostrando sus manos mientras las puntas se separan y se convirtieran en hombreras puntiagudas y por ultimo los últimos dos tentáculos se colocan en la espalda.

Dante dio un salto y entro a la cabina del nuevo Megazord-¡Otro nuevo juguete de los power rangers!¡Pero los destruiré!-Dijo lanzando un golpe pero Giles lo esquivo y lanzo un patada al pecho de Mundus lanzan dolo lejos.

-"Mejor hagamos una nueva combinación"-Dijo Giles.

-¡Si!¡Iniciar Combinación!-el Ghost Megazord dio un salto mientras la armadura del pecho que es la Manta raya se pasa a la cadera, mientras el cuerpo del kraken se dobla por la mitad y se convierte en una armadura en el pecho, mientras la punta de la cabeza se conecta con la cabeza del Megazord quedando como un casco con un pico, dos de los tentáculos se convierten en un armadura para las piernas de las rodillas hacia abajo de color blanco con lineas moradas, mientras otros dos se doblan quedando como dos cañones en los brazos, mientras las aletas de la Manta raya se conectan a la espalda dándole la capacidad de volar y por ultimo los dos tentaculos restantes se doblan por la mitad y se conectan a la espalda quedando como dos cañones para el ataque final-¡Megazord Ghost Kraken!

-¡Maldita sea!-Maldijo Mundus lanzándose pero el Megazord rápidamente dio un salto y le dio una patada a Mundus lanzan dolo hacia el cielo después Dante preparo el ataque final.

-¡Espadas del Kraken!¡super meteoro fantasmal!-Dante lanzo los dos tentáculos los cuales comenzaron a brillar intensamente, los tentáculos tomaron forma de un meteoro que chocaron contra Mundus destruyéndolo para siempre, el Megazord poso en forma de triunfo.

Después de eso Dante se reunió con las dos Rangers que lo ayudaron ya que se encontraron cansados-Tus padres estarían orgullosos-Dijo Kendrix

-Mientras tus padres estén en tu corazón siempre vivirán-Dijo Maya sonriendo.

-Lo se-Dijo Dante mirando el cielo.

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el capitulo, el siguiente sera la lucha de Daniel dudo que lo suba antes del 31 de diciemre pero lo intentare, espero les haya gustado y ahora respondere con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _La luz de orion:_** _Solo fue por que en la guerra que se acerca necesitaran mucha ayuda y Crugger lo sabe así que decidió aunque sea ser de nuevo el Ranger Sombra, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos..en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere y les deseo desde el mas fondo de mi alma una feliz Navidad._


	21. El Valor del Fuego

_nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, esta vez veremos la lucha final de Daniel contra Mundus, ahora toca la lucha para conseguir la gema elemental del Fuego, sera la ultima lucha y la lucha mas difícil por el momento para Daniel._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart,ya tengo una cuenta nueva la anterior de Marshall043 ya no pude ingresar con la clave es como si la hubieran hakeado pero si logro entrar no volveré a usarla. subire las imágenes que tengo listas, este es el nombre: warriorangelical de Devianart._

 _Ya me siento mejor._

 _NT: el cañon de hipocampo de Fionna es como la cabeza del Hipocampo de color azul con rayas amarillas y ojos dorados._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo._

* * *

 **En el Volcan.**

Daniel se encontraba sentado en su moto con cara de aburrido y no tenia su traje de Ranger-Enserio que se demoran-Dijo Daniel cuando escucho un ruido en los arbustos-¡Quien anda ahí!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Ranger Rojo!-Daniel empuño su espada del Fenix-¡Muéstrate!

-¿Así tratas con personas que no has visto en años?-Una voz conocida por Daniel, una ranger apareció se trataba de Vida la ranger rosa de power rangers fuerza Mística, la nombrada quedo con los brazos abiertos-¿Ni un abrazo para la tía Vida?

Daniel bajo su arma y retiro la transformación, después se lanzo sobre su tía abrazándola-Lo siento, no pensé que Keith te enviaría-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-Y no solo vine yo.

-Así es-Dijo una voz que Daniel reconoció y se lanzo a abrazar a Leambow el guerrero lobo y a Uddona la Ranger Blanca-Valla que has crecido cabezón-Dijo Leanbow correspondiendo al abrazo de su nieto-ojala todos estuviéramos.

-Mientras los recordemos siempre estarán con nosotros-Dijo Uddona sonriendo le a su nieto.

-Mejor nos apresuramos-Dijo Daniel colocándose enfrente-¡Iniciar Morfosis!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fenix!¡Ranger Rojo!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Fuente Mágica!¡Fuerza Mística!¡Cambiante como el viento!¡Lluvia de Nieve!¡Corazón de Fuego!¡Ranger Rosa!¡Ranger Blanco!¡Guerrero Lobo!¡Fuerza Mística!-Leanbow saco su morfo-¡Aparece Catastros!

El caballo negro apareció, Leambow se subió junto con Uddona, Vida saco su morfo-¡Corredor Místico!-Vida invoco su vehículo volador al mismo tiempo que Daniel se subía a su moto (No me acuerdo del vehículo de Fuerza Mística que parecía un escoba voladora, por favor si pueden déjenlo en los Reviews).

-¡Adelante Familia!-Declaro Daniel encendiendo su Moto y comenzando a ir hacia delante en el volcán, gracias a los poderes de fuego de Daniel y Leambow ambos podían resistir el calor, Vida también gracias a los poderes de viento junto con Uddona que por poco no resiste con su poder de nieve.

Los Rangers llegaron lo mas rápido que sus vehículos y el caballo les dejo, cuando llegaron a la cima se veía todo tranquila de no ser por que un gran raya rojo los interrumpió haciendo que los Rangers saltaron de su medio de transporte, Leanbow hizo que catastros se retirara.

-¡Así que toda la familia de perdedores están aquí!-Declaro Mundus sonriendo.

-¡Mejor derrotarlo rápido!-Dijo Vida-¡Vara mística!-Vida empuño su arma junto con Uddona.

-¡Espada de Hidra y Espada de Fénix!-Daniel invoco su arma del Fenix y su espada de dos cabezas.

-¡Vamos!-Leanbow empuño su espada, los 4 Rangers se lanzaron contra Mundus, el cual solo se mantenía quieto, las chicas lanzaron un golpe con sus varas pero Mundus lo esquivo haciendo que sus armas chocaran, después rodó por el suelo haciendo que las rangers cayeran.

-¡Rangers de pacotilla!-Dijo Mundus recibiendo un golpe con la espada de Hidra de Daniel junto con la espada de Leanbow, pero Mundus se protegió con sus brazos, pero para sorpresa de Mundus, Daniel lanzo un golpe con su espada de fénix hacia el pecho de Mundus haciendo que este retrocediera agarrándose el pecho.

-¡Ten abuelo!-Dijo Daniel lanzando su espada de fuego la cual tenia solo una de las tres cabezas de su Zords hidra, Leanbow hizo desaparecer el escudo y agarro la espada de Daniel.

-¡Gracias!-Leanbow hizo que sus dos espadas fueran rodeadas por una llamarada, el guerrero lobo lanzo un golpe contra Mundus el cual logro esquivarlo pero Daniel rápidamente lanzo una patada hacia el estomago de Mundus haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Me las pagaras!

-¡Si claro como no!-Declaro Daniel-¡Espada del Fénix: ataque llamarada!-Daniel ataco con su espada que estaba envuelto en fuego, el ataque dio directo al pecho de Mundus haciendo que este soltara un quejido-¡ Espada de Hidra: Bola de fuego!-Daniel lanzo su esfera de fuego dándole en el estomago a Mundus haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Vamos!-Declaro Vida mientras ella y los demás rangers se lanzaron contra Mundus que se encontraba mal herido en el suelo, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de asestar el golpe final un rayo los lanzo muy cerca del cráter del volcán.

-¿Quien anda ahí?¡No seas cobarde y muéstrate!-Dijo Leanbow volviendo a levantarse junto con su familia

-Valla nada se te escapa anciano-Dijo una voz que al voltear se encontraron con una Astronema sonriendo malignamente-Mejor rindan se y los convertiré en mis esclavos, aunque a ti Ranger rojo-Dijo sonriendo coqueta mente y mirando a Daniel-mejor te convertiré en mi príncipe de la maldad y así podremos estar juntos-Dijo guiñándole el ojo haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-¡No estoy para bromas Astronema!-Dijo Daniel empuñando sus espadas.

-Esto no es ninguna broma, los Rangers no ganaran esta guerra, mejor rinde te que te estoy dando el honor de ser mi futuro esposo ¿O tal vez estas interesado en esa chiquilla rubia?.

A Daniel se le erizo la piel al escucharla-¡Deja a Kim fuera de esto Astronema!-Declaro Daniel mirando con odio a Astronema quien solo tenia una mirada sonriente, mientras la familia del Ranger lo miraban sorprendidos a verlo actuar así-¡Espada de Hidra y Espada de fuego: Meteoro de Hidra!-Daniel se lanzo contra Astronema mientra se convertía en la cabeza de la Hidra, Astronema se mantenía tranquilo hasta que Daniel estuvo a un punto exacto.

-¡Lanza de la oscuridad!-Astronema lanzo un golpe con su lanza dándole en pecho a Daniel haciendo que su ataque le regresara a el mismo pero mas poderoso, el Ranger rojo casi cae pero Astronema lo agarro del cuello-Ahora ves mi poder querido.

Daniel se encontraba herido había soltado sus armas, el visor de su casco se había destruidos dejando ver sus ojos con pupilas negras-Jamas ganaran Astronema-Daniel se arriesgo y lanzo un patada al estomago de Astronema haciendo que lo soltara pero el rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás y quedo junto su familia.

-¡Miserables!¡Mundus ahora haz lo que te dije!-Declaro Astronema.

-¡Si!-Mundus comenzó a multiplicarse en 6 Mundus quedando 7 contando al de fuego-¡Elemento Tierra/Luz/Viento/Oscuridad/Agua/Relámpago!-Todos los Mundus obtuvieron distintas formas, las mismas que se usaron en las anteriores batallas, el original Mundus se encontraba en el Inframundo, Los Rangers se colocaron en guardia.

-Tanto problema teníamos con un solo Mundus ahora tendremos que aumentar de nivel Vida-Dijo Leambow mirando a la nombrada-¡Antiguo Modo Místico!-Leambow obtuvo su modo Místico mientras Vida activaba su morfo.

-¡Fuente Legendaria!¡Fuerza Mística!-Vida obtuvo su modo legendario-¡Elemento del Viento!¡Guerrera legendaria Rosa!-Vida se puso en guardia.

-¡Espero que funcione!-Dijo Uddona convirtiendo su vara en un morfo blanco-¡Puños Místicos!-Uddona invoco los puños de Boxeo-¡Tendré que agradecerte Vida!

-¡Espada del Fénix y Espada de la Hidra!-Daniel se puso en guardia invocando sus espadas-¡Power Ranger luchemos!-Todos se lanzaron contra los Mundus mientras Daniel se lanzo contra Astronema,la batallas se dividieron en los siguiente, Daniel contra Astronema, Vida contra Mundus Agua y Mundus Viento, Uddona contra Mundus Tierra y Mundus Luz, por ultimo Leambow contra Mundus Relámpago, Mundus Fuego y Mundus Oscuridad.

Uddona lanzo un golpe con sus puños pero Mundus luz se movió rápidamente confundiendo a Uddona, Mundus Tierra lanzo un golpe hacia el estomago de Uddona haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-Pregunto Uddona volviendo a levantarse.

-Enseñemos le de que estamos hechos-Dijo Mundus Tierra

-Si-Respondió Mundus Luz moviéndose rápidamente dándole un patada en el estomago a Uddona haciendo que cayera al suelo, mientras el de Tierra lanzo un golpe hacia ella mandándola casi al borde del volcán.

Vida tenia los mismo problemas que Uddona, Mundus viento se movía como un ninja y atacaba desde las sombras, Mundus agua lanzo un chorro de agua contra Vida haciendo que perdiera su vara de león.

-¡Maldición!-Maldijo Vida mirando a los Mundus.

-¡Tornado de agua!-Ambos ataques se combinaron en un tornado verde con agua, el ataque hizo que Vida cayera al suelo un poco herida pero aun podía continuar-¡Vamos!-Declaro Mundus Viento.

-¡Si!

Leambow tenia muchos problemas ya que Mundus Relámpago y Mundus Oscuridad lo agarraron de los brazos mientras el del elemento fuego lo comenzaba a patear en el estomago y pecho-¡Completos cobardes se arrepentirán cuando logre librarme!

-¡Suéltenlo!-Ordeno el del elemento fuego, los dos obedecieron pero justo cuando lo soltaron, los tres Mundus crearon una esfera de energía de sus respectivos elementos y se las lanzaron a Leambow haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡La victoria...-Comenzó Mundus Relámpago.

-¡Se gana...-Continuo Mundus Oscuridad.

-..A cualquier Costo!-Sentencio Mundus fuego lanzando una patada hacia Leambow haciendo que cayera.

Mientras a Daniel le toco la parte mas difícil, Astronema lanzo un rayo desde su palma el cual Daniel logro esquivar rodando por el suelo, Daniel lanzo un golpe con la espada pero Astronema la atrapo fácilmente.

-Todavía puedes rendirte querido-Dijo Astronema sonriendo.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo lanzando una patada pero Astronema la atrapo y lo lanzo mas lejos del Volcán, Daniel cerro los ojos esperando la caída pero al sentir una mano sobre la de el volteo a ver.

Se encontró con una especie de Dragón humanoide, piel roja, pecho amarillo junto con una gema azul en su pecho, dos pares de alas parecidas a las de Mundus fuego, ojos verdes, un cuerno dorada, junto con dos pares de cuernos amarillos a cada abajo de la quijada y por ultimo una espada la mano.

-¿Quien eres?

-Guardián de la gema elemental del fuego, Zungaku , estoy aquí para ayudarte contra Astronema-Dijo el Dragon mientras volvían a colocarse enfrente de Astronema quien sonreía malignamente.

-Te esperaba lagartija, ahora dime ¿Donde esta la gema de fuego?-Dijo Astronema mirando a Zungaku.

-¡Nunca obtendrás la gema Astronema!-Dijo Zungaku lanzándose contra la nombrada, Daniel tardo en reaccionar pero repitió la acción del Dragon, ambos lanzaron una patada al estomago de Astronema la cual logro esquivarlo, pero Zungaku lanzo una fuerte llamarada hacia el hombro de Astronema haciendo que esta se lo agarrara.

-¡Miserable lagartija!¡Rayo de Oscuridad!-Astronema lanzo un rayo de la palma de su mano hacia Zunkaku, el dragon logro dar un voltereta hacia atras y logro esquivar el ataque.

-¡Espada de la Hidra y Espada de Fuego!-Daniel empuño sus dos espadas mientras Zungaku empuñaba la espada de el la cual fue rodeada por un par de escamas-¡Adelante Zungaku!

-¡Vamos Ranger rojo!-Ambos se lanzaron empuñando sus espadas.

Astronema recibió un golpe en su armadura del estomago dejando le una grieta de parte de Zungaku mientras Daniel destruyo las hombreras con sus espadas, Daniel lanzo un ultimo golpe pero Astronema lo esquivo haciendo una voltereta y dándole una patada al casco de Daniel haciendo que este se sintiera algo confundido un momento.

-¡Ni crean que con eso ganaran!-Astronema creo una esfera de energía de sus manos y la lanzo contra Zungaku la cual antes de chocar contra el se dividió en 5 esferas y rodearon a Zungaku, la esferas comenzaron a deformarse.

-¿Que sucede?-Se pregunto Zungaku, cuando las 5 esferas después de deformarse tomaron formas, cuando el proceso termino Zungaku tenia una mirada de sorpresa-¿Amigos?¿Shark, Rhinox, Aquilar, Dracula, Ophis?, pero si ustedes...-Antes de terminar la frase, Shark lo había golpeado en el estomago dejándolo sin aire-¿Por que Shark...esto es ridículo eramos rivales pero no ha muerte.

-¡Cállate!-Declaro Shark, el Dragón lo miro a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que no tenia color solo eran negros igual que los otros-¡Mejor déjate matar así podrás estar con nosotros!-Dijo dándole una ráfaga de patadas a Zungaku,haciendo que este cayera.

-¡Zungaku!-Dijo Daniel quien giba a ir por ella si no fuera por que fue interceptado por Astronema.

-Lo siento querido, esta batalla es de ellos seis, mejor charlemos de nuestro futuro como pareja-Dijo guiñándole el ojo, pero Daniel respondió con un golpe hacia el estomago el cual fue interceptado por Astronema-Al parecer eres rudo, eso me gusta mas.

-¡Aguanta un poco Zungaku pronto ire a salvarte!-Grito Daniel mientras en le daba una rafaga de puños a Astronema la cual sorprendiendo a Daniel se defendia de todos con sus manos velozmente.

-Con ese poder nunca ganaras-Dijo Astronema dandole un golpe a Daniel en el estomago y luego una patada giratoria en el pecho haciendo que el Ranger rodara por el suelo-Debes mejorar para poder derrotar a Hades pero aunque mejores no seras rival para el-Dijo Astronema lanzando un rafaga de patadas hacia el pecho, hombros y estomago de Daniel haciendo que este volviera a rodar por el suelo,el Ranger intento volverse a levantar pero Astronema creo un aro de energia que lo atrapo-Mejor veamos el espectaculo.

-Con este simple golpe te derrotaremos-Los 5 guardianes combinaron sus ataques creando un gran esfera de energia parecidad a una galaxia-¡Adios Sungaku!-Dijo Ophis

-¡No nos guardes rencor!-Dijo burlona mente Rhinox.

-¡Siempre fuiste un fracasado!-Dijo Aquilar.

-¡Este es tu castigo por ser asi!-Dijo Shark.

-¡No te extrañaremos!-Dijo Dracula mientras todos lanzaron la gran esfera la cual que al chocar contra Zungaku comenzó a desintegrar su cuerpo poco a poco y dolorosamente.

-Amigos... al fin estaré con ustedes...los verdaderos-Su cuerpo dio una gran explosión desapareciendo para siempre.

-¡Zungaku!-Daniel libero una gran onda de energía de color morada que acabo con los guardianes falsos y seis Mundus quedando solo el Mundus de fuego, todos miraron sorprendidos de Daniel el cual ahora empuñaba la espada de Fenix y Hidra, Vida, Uddona y Leambow se encontraban en el suelo sin sus respectivos cascos.

-¿Acaso sera la maldición del fénix?-Susurro Astronema mirando como la onda de energia cambiaba de color morado a Rojo, tanto que parecian llamaradas saliendo de su cuerpo.

-¡Astronema!¡Antes dudaba de luchar y hasta me daba miedo herir a personas importantes para mi!¡Pero transformare ese miedo!¡en Valor!¡Ya no dudare!-De repente una gran llamarada aprecio enfrente de Daniel que cuando ceso pudieron ver una gema roja con el símbolo de una llamarada.

- _"Felicidades Daniel Rusell, has descubierto el sentimiento de la gema, el valor, aquel sentimiento de luchar aunque se tenga miedo por alguna razón, siempre has tenido aquel sentimiento muy dentro de ti pero ahora lo has despertado, te doy ahora el poder del fuego"_

 _-"También quiero felicitarte solo di mi nombre y tu obtendrás un gran poder"_

 _-_ ¡Poder del Fénix Gairuda!-Daniel libero una gran onda de energia de fuego que lanzo lejos a Astronema mientras brillaba intensamente, cuando todos pudieron ver el nuevo traje de Daniel, su pecho obtuvo una armadura negra con una linea amarilla, junto con armadura dorada en sus brazos y Piernas, tenia armadura a cada lado del cinturon de color negro (Nt: igual que los modos: Fantasmal, Terrenal, Tsunami y Espectral), junto con una gran moneda de poder en el pecho igual que el cinturón y tenia unas hombreras en forma de triangulo-¡Modo Llamarada!

-¿Pero como es posible?-Pregunto Mundus sorprendido.

-¡Maldición!¡Esa era la ultima gema!-Maldijo Astronema quien ya se estaba retirando.

-¡Mundus!-Grito Daniel llamando la atencion de Mundus-¡Te daré una prueba de mi nuevo poder!¡Espada del Fenix!-Daniel empuño su primera espada, la cual obtuvo una placa de metal en la hoja de color dorado junto con una tiara en la cabeza del fenix con una gema verde en ella-¡Te derrotare Mundus!

-¡No me hagas reír, miserable pajarraco!-Mundus se lanzo furioso-¡Dragón de fuego!-Su cuerpo fue envuelto en una llamarada mientras la cabeza del Dragon de su pecho comenzó a lanzar 3 esferas de fuego.

Daniel recibió el impacto en su pecho pero seguía corriendo hacia Mundus como si nada-¡Mundus, no uses técnicas tan débil!-Daniel seguía corriendo sin importar cuantos ataques lanzaba Mundus

-¡Aléjate de mi!¡Maldito Demonio!-Mundus se estaba asustando al ver a Daniel acercándose cada vez mas y mas.

-¡Espada del Fénix: Corte llamara!-El ataque fue mas potente que de lo normal, el corte logro atravesar a Mundus, mientras este lanzo un quejido de dolor, cuando Daniel retiro la espada de su pecho este dio una gran explosiona.

-Buen trabajo-Dijo Vida llegando a abrazar a Daniel junto con Uddona y Leambow.

-Ellos estarán orgullosos de ti-Dijo Uddona sonriendo.

-También nosotros estamos orgullosos-Dijo Leambow sonriendo le a su nieto el cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Mejor descansen yo me encargare de lo que sigue-En ese momento un gran temblor llamo su atención y en el cráter del Volcán apareció Mundus en su forma gigante el cual extendió sus alas listo para volar.

-¡Ranger Rojo!¡Ven a luchar contra mi!¡Un batalla en el cielo!-Mundus comenzó a volar provocando una gran ventisca haciendo que los Rangers se tuvieran que sostener para no salir volando.

-¡Aparescan Gairuda y Viper!-El Zord fénix y El Zord Hidra aparecieron,Gairuda se veía agotado y débil-Elsa ¿Como va el Soul Berd?-Pregunto Daniel hablando a travez de su morfo.

- _¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?-_ Enfrente de Daniel aparecio una tarjeta roja, con rayas doradas y la cabeza del Soul Berd (al estilo Megaforce)- _Tu Soul berd ha sido el primero en nacer, al parecer el huevo que trajeron al romperse se multiplico en otros seis del color de cada Ranger._

 _-_ ¡Genial!¡Aparece Soul Berd!-la tarjeta comenzó a transformarse, en una moto negra con rayas rojas, dos ruedas, mientras en el cielo iba volando la cabeza del soul Berd la cual se unió a la moto-¡Soul Berd Red!-Daniel dio un salto y comenzó a andar en su moto a máxima velocidad.

-¡Buena Suerte!-Desearon los demás Rangers.

El Soul Berd dio un gran salto mientras entraba a la cabina del Zord Fénix, el cual comenzo a recuperarse rápidamente, en la cabina el Soul Berd se mantuvo quieto mientras algunas placas de metal se conectaba a las ruedas-¡Conectado!¡Viper cambia a modalidad guerrero!

- _¡Si!-_ Viper obtuvo su modo guerrero mientras extendía sus alas listo para volar junto con Gairuda.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Daniel los dos Zords comenzaron a volar, persiguiendo a Mundus

Mundus volteo a mirar hacia abajo y se encontró con Viper y Gairuda, Mundus comenzó a disparar varias esferas de fuego desde sus palmas hacia Viper y Gairuda, los dos Zords lograron esquivar muy pocas.

-¡Maldicion a este paso no lograremos llegar hacia Mundus!

- _¡Con el modo llamarada hemos obtenido un nuevo poder!-_ Dijo Gairuda

- _¡Inicia el proceso de combinacion!-_ Dijo Viper

-¡Proceso de Combinacion!-El cuerpo de Gairuda se transformo de la misma forma que tenia cuando forman el Beast Megazord excepto que sin la cabeza,el pecho del fenix abrió una cabina donde se guardaron la patas osea brazos del fénix quedando solo el cuerpo y alas el cuerpo de la hidra se separo por la mitad formando las piernas, las patas delanteras de Viper se conectaron al cuerpo quedando como un par de brazos, mientras las traseras se quedaban conectadas al cuerpo, los dos pares de alas de la hidra se conectaron a la espalda quedando 4 pares de alas, 1 de las 3 cabezas se separo de su cuello mientras las otras dos no, las 2 cabezas con sus cuellos se conectaron a los hombros quedando como cañones, mientras la cola de la hidra se separo y se conecto al ultimo cuello el cual se conecto a lugar donde iba la cola, la cabeza del fénix del pecho se paso a adelante de la cadera quedando como una armadura, la cabeza de Dragón se puso en su pecho y por ultimo la cabeza del Megazord era igual a al cabeza del modo guerrero de Viper solo que ahora la tiara era dorada junto con una joya verde en medio-¡Megazord llamarada!

-¡Devastación de Magma!-Mundus alzo sus brazos y creo una gran esfera de magma (del tamaño de la Genkidama de Dragón Ball), Mundus lanzo la esfera hacia el Megazord el cual con sus manos comenzo a sostenerla para que no caiga-¡Rinde te maldita sea!¡Tal vez Hades te tenga piedad!-Daniel se comenzó a reír confundiendo y asustando a Mundus-¡¿De que te ríes miserable?!

-¡Si me rindo!¡Seria una clara señal de cobardía!¡Recuerdo las palabras de mi padre antes de irse a la guerra legendaria _Siempre pelea hasta el final como un hombre, Nunca flaquees ante el dolor y no te detengas por ningún obstáculo!_ ¡Ahora las cumpliré!¡Cañones Dragonianos!-las bocas de los tres Dragón se abrieron mientras creaba 3 esferas de nergia roja, cuando las disparo fueron tan poderosas que atravesaron la gran esfera de Magma e hirieron a Mundus, el Megazord volteo hacia atras en señal de triunfo.

-¡No logramos conseguir ninguna gema!-Mundus dio una gran explosión marcando su final.

Después de aquella batalla, Daniel se reunió con su familia la cual lo ayudaron ya que se encontraba muy cansado-Vaya que demostraste gran poder-Dijo Uddona sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de Daniel.

-Mi hermana y Nick estarían orgullosos-Dijo Vida sonriendo.

-Mi hijo si que crio a un gran guerrero y Ranger-Dijo Leambow sonriendole a su nieto.

-Gracias, ahora solo quiero llegar a la base a descansar-Dijo provocando la risa de todos.

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

-¡Ninguna de tus copias fueron lo suficientemente poderosas para obtener aunque sea una gema!-Dijo Hades agarrando del cuello a Mundus mientras su mano emitió mucho calor quemando el cuello de Mundus.

-¡Lo siento mi Lord!-Decia Mundus agarrando la mano de Hades.

-No es necesario de que lo destruyas mi Lord-Dijo una voz que al voltear se encontraron con Specter-He conseguido todo lo que necesito para crear la destrucción de los Power Rangers.

-Los Ranger recibirán un golpe bajo-Dijo Astronema riendo malignamente.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capitulo, la aventura de las gemas ha acabado pero una nueva batalla esta cerca, ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** _Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de Dante, espero qeu te haya gustado el capitulo y encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios me lo permite._


	22. Batalla contra el rey Fangire parte 1

_nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, este capitulo sera un Crossover de una serie que me vi._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart,ya he subido algunas imágenes de Power Ranger que tenia en la cuenta como Marshall043, se llama warriorAngelical_

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Capitulo 22:**

 **Batalla contra el rey Fangire parte 1.**

 **En la base Ranger.**

Y eso es todo lo que hemos recopilado de nuestras aventuras-Dijo Daniel mientras Kim le vendaba un brazo,todos tenian vendas en el cuerpo, Fionna en un brazo y estomago, Dante en un brazo con todo y hombro, Damian en el pecho y mano, Tommy en el pecho y hasta el codo y por ultimo Marshall una curita en la mejilla y un brazo vendado.

-Yo he descubierto algo mientras miraba la batalla de Daniel contra Karone-Dijo Alfa-Al parecer ella esta como interesada en Daniel-Dijo Alfa pero decidió no decir nada al sentir un aura de enfado en el ambiente de parte de Kim, mientras Fionna miraba su amiga sonriendo-¡Ay,Ay,Ay!

-¿Interesada?, queras decir obsesionada ya hasta dice que hablemos sobre el futuro de nosotros dos, valla yo tengo 18 y ella como ¿30?¿35?-Pregunto Daniel mirando a Alfa.

-18-Dijo Keith sorprendiendo a todos, haciendo que algunos escupieran a chorros el café que Alfa preparo pero Keith lo tomaba tranquilamente

-Pero si se supondría que ella es mayor que nosotros-Dijo Fionna dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Marshall que se atraganto con el cafe .

-Al parecer al momento en que Hades transformo a Karone en Astronema también la rejuveneció por que, es exactamente a los 18 que el poder de Astronema es mayor, si no la hubiese rejuvenecido, ella seria fácilmente derrotada como un monstruo normal ya que toda la oscuridad en ella ha estado desapareciendo últimamente, no podría esperar menos de mi hermano.

-Tu hermanos esta loco-Dijo Marshall.

-Como verán el Soul Berd de Daniel fue el primero en nacer-Comenzó a decir Elsa-pronto los Soul berd de los demás también nacerán, según los cálculos de Alfa nacerán hoy o máximo mañana, para que puedan tener una gran conexión deben de mostrar gran poder, bien eso es todo lo que he recopilado junto con Alfa.

-¿Por que mi Soul Berd fue el primero en nacer?-Pregunto Daniel mirando la tarjeta de Soul Berd.

-Por que en la gema del fuego se ha puesto el elemento mas poderoso aunque el agua sea su debilidad, el fuego de la gema en cada batalla ira haciéndose mas fuerte hasta el punto de poder incendiar el mismo elemento agua, también por que la gema de fuego es el cuerpo de la estrella llameante.

-¿Estrella llameante?

-Así es, la gema de fuego es el cuerpo de la estrella, mientras la gema de agua, oscuridad, luz, relámpago y tierra son los cinco picos o puntas de la estrella-Explico Keith mientras los demás miraban sus morfos.

-¡Olvidemos eso!-Declaro Marshall sonriendo-Al fin tendremos aunque sea un descanso-En ese momento una alarma comenzó a sonar mientras todos suspiraban-¡Demonios por que siempre es lo mismo!

-¡La alarma dimensional!-Dijo Keith mientras todos comenzaron a correr hacia las afueras de la base de los Rangers.

 **Afueras de la Base Ranger.**

Un gran portal se abrió de los cielos, mientras los Ranger lo miraban listos para luchar,la sorpresa fue muy grande cuando de ahí salio un gran Dragón morado ,ojos dorados con pupilas negras, con 4 patas y dos pequeñas alas pero no tenia cuerpo tenia un castillo en vez de cuerpo, el Dragón comenzó a aterrizar muy cerca de los Rangers.

-¡Este atentos a cualquier problema!¡Si ven algo sospechoso ataquen!-Dijo Daniel mientras todos asentían.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y de ahí mismo salieron 3 figuras que resultaron ser 3 hombres que parecían de 24 años.

El primero tenia el cabello un poco largo y acostado, de color rojo, su vestimenta consistía, en un pantalón rojo, botas negras, camisa roja de cuadros, chaqueta negra y una bufanda, venia junto con un murciélago robotico amarillo con algunas partes negras.

El segundo era uno un poco mas alto,pelinegro camisa blanca con un dragón negro, chaqueta de cuero blanca, pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color, tenia un guante en su mano izquierda, a su lado se encontraba otro murciélago pero este era de color rojo las alas, la cara negra junto con ojos amarillos.

El ultimo era del mismo tamaño que el pelirrojo, tenia un pantalón negro,zapatos del mismo color, un camisa blanca manga larga junto con un corbata negra y una chaqueta negra, su color de pelo era negro.

-¡¿Quienes son?!-Grito Dante.

-Cálmense-Dijo el pelirrojo-Me llamo Wataru Kurenai, el es Kivat tercero-Dijo señalando al murciélago amarillo.

-o simplemente Kivat-Dijo el murciélago.

-Yo soy Taiga Nobori-Dijo el pelinegro que tenia el guante-El es Kivat segundo.

-O solo díganme Dark Kivat-Dijo el Murciélago negro

-Yo me llamo Nago Keisuke-Dijo el ultimo pelinegro.

-Esta bien, Soy Daniel, el de camisa roja es Marshall, la de gorro de conejo se llama Fionna, el adulto se llama Tommy, el de la banda con un leon es Dante, el de la chaqueta negra es Damian, la pelinegra adulta es Elsa.

-Yo soy Keith-Dijo el nombrado apareciendo atrás de los Rangers-¿Que es lo que nuestros amigos desean?.

-¿Espera pero como pueden ser Kamen Rider si los anteriores tenia un deck de cartas que utilizaban para transformarse?-Pregunto Kim mientras todos miraban a los Rider curiosos.

-Deben referirse a los Rider de la Dimension Dragon Knight, nosotros viajamos por un agujero negro o agujero de gusano, en la cual estan todas la generaciones de Kamen Rider.-Dijo Nago con los brazos crusados.

-Prácticamente los Kamen Rider que vinieron antes son del universo Rider,solo que nosotros y los Kamen Rider Dragon Knight somos de diferentes dimensiones.-Explico Taiga mientras todos asentian.

-Hermano-Dijo Wataru colocándole una mano en el hombro a Taiga-Mejor expliquemos la situación por la cual hemos venido aqui-Dijo mientras el hermano asentía-En nuestra dimensión los monstruos que enfrentamos se llaman Fangire.

-una especie de demonios como Vampiros, invocan colmillos voladores-Dijo Dark Kivat.

-Absorben energía vital de los humanos-Dijo Kivat.

-un fangire ha venido a esta dimensión, así que usamos a Casttle Doran-Dijo Nago señalando al Dragon-para que nos trajera aquí.

-Mejor entren y toman algo, el viaje debió ser largo-Dijo Fionna mientras ellos tres asentían.

 **En el Inframundo.**

una sombra apareció enfrente de Hades-¿Que deseas?-Pregunto este mirándolos fijamente.

-Mi nombre es King-el ultimo era humano,tenia un mirada fría, era pelirojo con una especie de flequillo largo que solo le tapaba un poco la cara, tenia un vestuario de cuero negro, junto con un túnica roja que solo era en el brazo derecho, tenia un par de cadenas en su traje-Soy el Rey de lo Fangaia-He venido para un favor Hades.

-¿Que quiere usted del señor de la muerte y Dios de la maldad?-Pregunto Zletrax colocandose en guarida.

-¡Quieto criatura inferior!-Dijo King colocándose en guardia-no te metas conmigo que aunque este débil podre destrozarte de un solo golpe pero no me manchare las manos con tu sangre sucia.

-¿Que dijiste?-Pregunto Mundus.

-¡Basta!-Dijo Hades levantado de su trono y colocándose enfrente de King -¿Que es lo que deseas?.

-Necesitamos que me prestes un poco de poder-Dijo King colocándose enfrente-A cambio de destruir a los Power Rangers, mi enemigos se llaman Kamen Rider, de seguro estarán persiguiéndome, también deben de estar pidiendo ayuda a los Power Rangers, con el poder que me des te aseguro que lo derrotaremos-Dijo mientras Hades tenia una mano en su barbilla.

-Esta bien-Dijo mientras lanzaba tres rayos de su dedo hacia el pecho de King, el comenzó a brillar intensamente de color morado cuando el brillo ceso, se veía mas poderoso y no tan cansado.

-Al fin podre usar mi forma Fangaia-Dijo King mientras comenzaba a brillar, su nueva apariencia era como la de un demonio, tenia algunas placas en la cabeza como si fueran cabello rubio pero corto, alas de murciélago amarillas a cada lado de la cara, tenia la boca abierta, cabeza roja con ojos blancos, un casco del mismo color que las alas, en medio de las alas osea en la frente tenia un O dorada, tenia un túnica roja que le cubría el pecho, estomago, era manga larga, la túnica se separaba a cada lado de la cadera, pantalón negro con algunas gemas, botas de cuero negro con la punta hacia arriba, alas de murciélago roja en los hombros, manos negras con garras amarillos con la punta blanca, una placa de metal en los brazos en forma de escudos,por ultimo una capa negra corta-este cuerpo es mejor que el antiguo que tenia, ahora debo vengarme y destruir a los Riders junto con los Rangers,-Dijo mientras se retiraba.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá?-Pregunto Astronema.

-No, lo dudo, pero creo que darán una gran batalla.

 **En la base Ranger.**

-Así que viajaron aquí por ese Fangaia y el es tu padre Taiga-Dijo Daniel mientras el nombrado asentía de mala gana.

-¡No es mi padre ese miserable!-Maldijo Taiga mientras Dark Kivat lo intentaba tranquilizar-Gracias Dark Kivat-Dijo este sonriendo le a su amigo,en ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar y en el globo visor se vieron a a King

-¡Riders y Rangers aparezcan y enfrenten me!-Gritaron los Fangais.

-¡Vamos Rangers y Riders!-Dijo Tommy mientras todos asentian-¡Iniciar Morfosis!¡Furia Griega Poder del fuego/Poder del agua/poder de la tierra/Poder del Dragon/Poder de la Manta raya/León de Oro!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger rojo!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Con la fuerza del Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Con el canto de la sirena!¡Ranger Azul!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Con la valentia del Dragón!¡Ranger negro!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Con la flexibilidad dela Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Corazon del León!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Furia Griega!

-¡Kivat!-Dijo Wataru mientras Kivat volaba hacia la mano de este.

-¡Kivattare!-Wataru atrapo a Kivat y abrió su boca-Kyabutt!-(Significa mordida) Kivat mordió al mano, mientras en la cara de Wataru aparecía una espacie de espejos o dibujos de espejos de iglesia, en la cintura de Wataru aparecio un cinturon rojo.

-¡Henshin!-El cuerpo de Wataru se puso vidriosos que al romperse apareció con su armadura Rider, consistía en un traje de cuero negro, junto con una armadura en el pecho de color rojo con lineas negras y una placa de metal con forma de murciélago negro en el agujero del cuello, tenia al rededor del pecho y en la espalda una armadura blanca como si fuera una chaqueta de metal estilo armadura, hombreras circulares plateadas junto con algunas cadenas, aros de metal plateado en las muñecas un poco anchos, dos rodilleras plateadas, armadura en la pierna plateada y con forma de alas de murciélago enrolladas junto con cadenas, junto con una placa de metal en el pie derecho, el tobillo izquierdo tenia un aro de metal igual que el de las muñecas, su casco era negro, la parte que le cubría su boca era plateada, en vez de visor tenia ojos en forma de algo parecida a oídos de murciélago, de color amarillo y por ultimo tenia una placa de metal roja en la frente en forma U con una gema verde en medio.

-¡Gaburi!-Dijo Dark Kivat mordiendo la mano de Taiga. en su cintura obtuvo un cinturón negro parecido al de Wataru

-¡Henshin!-Su cuerpo sufrió lo mismo que el de Wataru, obtuvo un traje de cuerno negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, tenia una armadura roja en los bíceps, brazos, muslos y piernas, tenia una armadura que le cubría pecho y estomago de color negra junto con tres gemas verdes acomodadas de arriba hacia abajo, en el pecho y espalda una armadura roja al estilo chaqueta pero de metal rojo, llevaba dos capas negras a cada lado de la espalda, tenia en las muñecas y botillas un aro de metal plateada con un punto rojo, atrás de los tobillos tenia una especie de cuchillas plateada, el casco era rojo, en vez de visor tenia dos ojos con la forma de algo parecido a oídos de murciélago de color verde, que al final terminaba con una ala de murciélago negra, tenia una placa de metal en la frente con forma de U negra con una gema verde, la parte de la boca era de color plateada, rodilleras con forma de pata de tres garras unidas plateada y hombreras rojas circulares con algunas placas de metal en forma de picos que la rodeaban.

Nago saco de su chaqueta una especie de cinturón con una placa de metal con forma de cuadrado en la parte delantera con una gema roja, el cinturón le rodeo la cinturón mientras el sacaba una especie de cuadrado con un agujero donde se colocaban los dedos-¡Henshin!-Nago oprimió con la palma de su mano la parte delante del cuadrado y luego lo conecto al cinturón.

-¡Fist On!-Dijo el cinturón con voz ro-botica,un símbolo salio de el y se transformo en un traje, el traje se conecto al cuerpo de este, consistía un traje de cuero negro, junto con una armadura de las rodillas para abajo de color blanca pro los lados y negros en medio, armadura en los muslos que solo le cubría la mitad era blanca, hombreras blancas y armadura en la espalda blanca, tenia un armadura en el pecho en forma de triangulo circular plateada, armadura blanca en los brazos, tenia placas de metal en los pulgares. un casco blanca, con ojos rojos, tenia 2 placas de metal dorado a los lados de cada ojo.

-¡Vamos!

 **En el Parque de Angel Grive.**

-¡Huyan!¡Terrícolas inservibles!-Gritaba King mientras todas las personas salían corriendo, Damian dio un salto y lanzo un patada alejándolo-¡Por fin aparecen Rangers y Rider!-King miro a Taiga-Pero si es mi hijo Taiga, aunque llevas la sangre de Maya la Queen traidora-Dijo King haciendo enfurecer a Taiga.

-¡No hables asi de mi madre!-Dijo Taiga mientras se lanzaba contra King.

-¡Espera hermano!-Grito Wataru pero era demasiado tarde, Taiga lanzo una ráfaga de golpes, los cuales ni sentía King, el monstruo lanzo un golpe contra Taiga lanzan dolo a chocar contra un banca cercana.

-¡Taiga! levántate amigo-Decia Dante ayudando a ayudar a levantar a Taiga.

-¡Hora de luchar Rangers!-King comenzó a brillar mientras se dividía en 2 copias mas de el mismo solo que la túnica de uno era verde mientras que la de otro era azul-¡Aquí voy Rangers y Riders!

-¡Preparados amigos!-Declaro Daniel mientras todos se colocaban en guardia-¡Adelante!-Los 6 Rangers y 3 Riders se lanzaron mientras las batallas se dividían, Taiga junto con Dante y Damian se enfrentaban a King con túnica verde, mientras Nago junto con Marshall y Fionna al King con túnica azul y por ultimo Wataru junto con Tommy y Daniel al King original.

* * *

 _Hasta aqui el capitulo no fue mucho de acción y pelea pero lo recompensare en el siguiente, esta serie de Kamen Rider se llama Kamen Rider Kiva, primero subire en Devianart las imágenes de los 6 power rangers junto con sus modos,luego haré una carpeta que se llame aliados y ahí se explicara todo lo que yo se de este serie, esta serie no se encuentra en Youtube pero la pueden por Mega descargar aquí:_

 _( me ga. nz/ #F!oRVzFQyB!ILXRZFnw39hXL454OVf2EA) recuerden quitar los espacios_

 _Si no saben como descargar hagan lo siguiente, dan click izquierdo sobre un capitulo hasta que quede como que sombreado, luego clic derecho y aparecerá un pequeño cuadro que dice Descargar cuando coloquen el mouse ahí les saldrá dos opciones, seleccionen la descarga normal y listo si quieren ver donde se esta descargando en la esquina inferior izquierda se encuentra un circulo con dos flechas apuntando un hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo, esos es todo y ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** _Aqui se ha respondido el por que Astronema esta obsesionada con Daniel, todos sentimos lo mismo por Zungaku y creo que ya se encuentra en un lugar mejor,espero que te haya gustando el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nt: explique las transformaciones de los Riders junto con los trajes por que creo que este Kamen Rider es poco conocido._

 _Nos vemos..en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere._


	23. Batalla contra el Rey Fangire Parte 2

_Nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, este capítulo será la continuación del capitulo anterior, ahora aparecerá nuevos enemigos y peores de los que ya se han enfrentado._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, ya he subido algunas imágenes de Power Ranger que tenía en la cuenta como Marshall043, se llama warriorAngelical, cuando suba las imágenes de todos los Rangers subiré unas imágenes de Kamen Rider Kiva y explicare en la descripción todo lo que se_

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Capítulo 23:**

 **Batalla contra el Rey Fangire Parte 2.**

-¡Hacha de la Manticora/Tridente de Sirena!-Marshall y Fionna invocaron sus armas, ambos lanzaron un golpe contra la copia de King, King se defendió con sus dos placas de metal que tenían forma de escudo.

-¡Ixa Calibur!¡Modo Láser!-Nago invoco un pistola láser negra, con una parte blanca y una placa de metal dorado a los lados en forma de alas con una gema en medio, tenía el mango largo-¡Fuego!-Nago lanzo disparos al pecho de King pero este ni se inmuto.

-Esperaba más del Kamen Rider Ixa-Dijo mientras que de su palma lanzaba un rayo de energía verde hacia el hombro del Rider, haciendo que perdiera una hombrera-Eso que no he utilizado ni la mitad de mi nuevo poder.

-¡Nago!¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Fionna mientras ayudaba a levantar a Nago, el nombrado asintió mientras volvía a empuñar la Ixa Calibur-¿Que haremos ahora?-Pregunto mirando a Nago y Marshall.

-Atacar por diferentes costados, Fionna ve por la derecha, Nago ve por arriba y yo iré por la izquierda, tengan cuidado-Dijo mientras todos asentían y se separaban a los lados que le toco excepto Nago que se quedó en medio.

-¡Adelante!-Gritaron los tres mientras se lanzaban en sus respectivos lados, Marshall y Fionna dieron un gran salto atacando con sus armas pero King se defendió con sus escudos.

-¡Ixa Calibur!¡Modo espada!-Nago empujo con su palma el mango hacia arriba haciendo aparecer un hoja de espada en Ixa Calibur, Nago dio un salto y en un agujero del Ixa Knukle (Que se llama el cinturón junto con el cuadrado), coloco un placa y el cinturón comenzó a decir-Ixa Calibur, Rise Up-Nago ataco con su golpe final hacia el frente de King, al recibir el ataque este casi ni se inmuto pero se le notaba un cicatriz en el pecho.

-¡Miserable Rider Insolente!-Su cuerpo libero una gran onda de energía haciendo que los tres fueran lanzados contra un árbol-¿Eso es todo el poder de los Power Rangers? esperaba más de ti Rider Ixa y Rangers.

-¡No pidas algo de lo que después te arrepientas! ¡Poder de Regulus! ¡Furia Griega! ¡Modo Terrenal! ¡Látigo venenoso y Escudo de Quimera!-El mango del látigo cambio a color dorado mientras que el escudo obtuvo una tiara dorada con una gema negra.

-¡Poder de Mermail! ¡Furia Griega! ¡Modo Tsunami! ¡Látigo de Gato Marino y Cañón de hipocampo!-El látigo tuvo los mismos cambios que los del Látigo venenoso mientras el cañón de Hipocampo obtuvo una tiara blanca con tonos dorados en la cabeza.

Nago puso su mano en la parte dela boca del casco, era como un teléfono móvil, comenzó a insertar un código-¡Rising!-Se escuchó una voz robótica, mientras su traje comenzó a cambiar, el traje se volvió blanco, la armadura de las piernas ahora era azul, con la parte de en medio de color negro, la armadura de los muslos se volvió negro con rayas azules, la armadura de la espalda, hombreras y brazos se vuelve azul, mientras el pecho obtuvo rayas rojas con una gema roja en medio, el casco se volvió azul, mientras las placas de metal formaban un tridente con la punta de en medio pequeña, mientras otras dos placas de metal se pasaban a donde están las mejillas del casco, mientras el móvil se abrió y se convirtió en una pistola laser.

-¡Adelante!-Dijo Nago mientras los tres se lanzaron contra King el cual se puso en pose de lucha.

-¡Tridente de Sirena!-Fionna hizo desaparecer el látigo de Gato Marino e invoco el tridente-¡Triangulo de las bermudas!-Fionna lanzo su ataque hacia el pecho de King, este ya se había protegido con sus escudos pero el ataque se desvió hacia el Ranger amarillo haciendo que este al recibirlo desapareciera.

-¡Me dirás que hiciste Ranger Azul!-Grito King confundido y bajando la guardia, un gran resplandor llamo su atención, que al voltear vio un triángulo dorado del cual salio Marshall empuñando su hacha.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Hacha Terrenal!-Marshall ataco con su hacha que tomo un gran tamaño hacia el pecho de este haciendo que este cayera y chocara contra un árbol mientras su herida se abría mas.

-¿Cómo demonios...

-¡Eso estaba planeado amigo! ¡Fionna me ataco con su triangulo de las bermudas, pero no fue con la intención de dañarme!-Declaro Marshall reuniéndose con la Ranger Azul.

-Ese es otro efecto del triángulo de las bermudas, ¿Quien dijo que solo era un ataque ofensivo?-Declaro mientras se colocaba en guardia junto con el Ranger Amarillo que sonreían a través de sus cascos.

-¡Hora del Golpe final!-Nago retiro una placa azul del mango de su laser y la introdujo en el Ixa Knukle, el cinturon comenzó a cargar energía hacia el láser el cual de la punta comenzó a ponerse roja-¡Fuego!-Nago disparo un gran rayo que atravesó el pecho de King haciendo que su cuerpo se pusiera como un espejo o ventana de iglesia y explotara.

Taiga lanzo un golpe hacia el pecho de King pero King lo atrapo con su mano y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que este retrocediera, Dante dio un salto junto con Damian, ambos dieron una patada en el pecho pero este los atrapo con sus manos los pies y los lanzo contra un árbol cercano.

-¡Sable de león!-Damian invoco su sable de león.

-¡Marine Guy!-Dante invoco su arma de Manta Raya, la cual empuño con firmeza.

Taiga lanzo un grito mientras creaba de su cuerpo un gran simbolo en el suelo de color verde y negro en forma de como un murciégalo, el símbolo fue hacia los pies de King el cual se comenzo a electrocutar-¡Lancen un ataque!

-¡Marine Guy: Furia de la Manta Raya!-Dante dio un salto y giro tres veces dandole en los hombros y pecho de King pero este antes de que Dante se separaba atrapo su espada y lo lanzaba contra un árbol.

-¡Sable de león: Estocada leonida!-Damian ataco con su espada hacia el pecho de este pero King atrapo la espada con sus dos dedos sorprendiéndolos a los tres guerreros, King lanzo un patada al estómago de este el cual fue lanzado contra una banca cercano destrozándola.

Taigo retiro una placa amarilla con la punta negra, y la coloco en la boca de Dark Kivat-¡Wake Up One!-Taiga dio un salto mientras el cielo se colocaba rojo junto con la luna, en el cielo dio una voltereta y coloco su puño que comenzó a brillar de color rojo, el golpe fue directo hacia King, dándole en el pecho lanzándolo contra un árbol pero este se puso de pie como si nada.

-¿Este monstruo de que esta hecho?-Pregunto sarcásticamente Dante mientras empuñaba el Marine Guy.

-Mejor concentrémonos en derrotarlo-Dijo Damian mientras todos asentían.

-¡Vamos!-Declaro Taiga mientras todos volvían a lanzarse, Dante lanzo una ráfaga de patadas que fueron atrapadas por las manos de King, Damian ataco por la espalda de King pero este se movió muy rápido haciendo que el ataque del Sable de León le diera en el pecho a Dante, el Ranger morado cayo pero fue ayudado por Damian.

-Esa fue una gran velocidad-Dijo Damian.

-Necesitamos más poder-Dijo Dante mientras los dos Rangers asentían-¡Poder de Giles! ¡Modo Fantasmal! ¡Marine Guy!-Dante empuño su arma de la Manta raya que obtuvo una placa de metal en el escudo y una punta dorada en la hoja de la espada.

-¡Poder de Daku! ¡Modo Solar! ¡Sable de león!-Damian empuño su arma de león que obtuvo un placa de metal en la hoja de la espada, la cabeza de león obtuvo una tiara dorada.

-¡Marine Guy: Manta Raya celestial!-Dante comenzó a correr rápidamente empuñando su arma de la Manta Raya, mientras se convertía en una Manta Raya morada, cuando chocó contra King, este salió volando y cayó al piso, algunas garras y alas de King se destruyeron.

-¡Sable de León: León de Nemea!-Damián lanzo un rayo de energía de la hoja de la espada de color dorado, el rayo se convirtió en un gran león de oro que ataco con su garra y colmillos en el estómago de este haciendo que fuera a volar pero antes de caer al piso, Dante y Damian se lanzaron contra King.

-¡Baston del Kraken: Ola Fantasmal!

-¡Alabarda del Fénix: Fénix de la inmortalidad!-Ambos ataques se combinaron dándole en el pecho y estomago junto con hombros lanzando a King hacia el cielo, mientras Taiga volvía a usar la misma placa que uso en la boca de Dark Kivat.

-¡Wake Up Two!-Taiga volvió a dar un salto quedando a mas altura de King, puso sus pies apuntando contra King, mientras eran rodeadas por un aura verde en forma de alas de Murciélago verdes, el ataque dio directo en King destruyendo la copia para siempre.

-Por fin destruimos nuestro objetivo-Dijo Dante reuniéndose con Damian y Taiga, los cuales asintieron.

El King original se encontraba luchando contra Tommy, Wataru y Daniel, Tommy empuño su DragoBara mientras Daniel empuño la espada del Fénix, los rangers atacaron a King con sus espadas pero este las atrapo con sus manos y les dio una patada en el pecho liberando un par de chispas del traje de los Rangers.

Wataru retiro una placa de metal y la introdujo en la boca de Kivat-¡Wake Up!-De repente comenzó a anochecer mientras Kivat se separaba del cinturón, Wataru alzo la pierna mientras Kivat destruía las cadenas, retirando la armadura plateada de la pierna siendo remplazada por un armadura rojo, con dos alas de murciélago una a cada lado, en medio tenía un raya dorada y una gema roja, mientras la placa en el pie también era retirada, obteniendo una placa roja con una gema roja en medio, Wataru dio un salto en un solo pie, en el cielo dio un voltereta y se lanzó apuntando es pierna contra el pecho de King, pero antes de recibir el impacto este lo atrapo y lanzo a Wataru muy lejos, Wataru al chocar contra el suelo volvió a recuperar su armadura plateada del pie.

-¡La venganza con tu padre la cobrare contigo Kurenai!-Dijo King lanzando contra el Kamen Rider Kiva, pero en el momento de lanzar un golpe fue interceptado por la espada de Fénix y DragoBara de Daniel y Tommy.

-¡DragoBara: Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy ataco con su Esfera de energía oscura apuntando hacia el estómago de King pero este la atrapo y se la devolvió a Tommy, que por suerte Daniel reacciono rápido y corto a la mitad la esfera.

Wataru se levantó retiro una placa con la punta en forma de cabeza de lobo, la introdujo en la boca de Kivat-¡Garuru saber!-de repente en el cielo se logró divisar al Casttle Doran, que disparo de la boca una esfera dorada hacia Wataru, comenzó a tomar forma de una espada de mango negro, en la parte de en medio tenía la forma de una cabeza de lobo azul, con ojos rojos, un una hoja dorada con una forma parecida a zig zag pero circular en vez de recto.

Cuando Wataru la empuño con su mano Izquierdo, el brazo izquierdo comenzó a ser rodeado por cadenas, cuando se comenzaron a destruir apareció con un armadura azul, un aro dorado en la muñeca,

Tenía una hombrera en forma de garra azul, tenía una armadura en su bicep que le cubría todo, en el brazo con una placa plateado cerca del codo y un guante azul con forma de garras, su pecho fue rodeado por cadenas que al romperse, tenía un par de placas en forma de picos plateados apuntando entre sí en el pecho junto con un armadura azul en medio, los ojos visores del casco y de Kivat cambiaron de color a azul.

La actitud de Wataru cambio a una completamente salvaje, el Rider hizo una pose de un hombre lobo a punto de atacar a su presa, Wataru se lanzó contra King, el Rider lanzo ráfaga de golpes con su espada y patadas, pero King los recibía como si nada, King iba a lanzar otro golpe, Wataru se protegió con sus brazos y lanzo un golpe en el pecho a King lanzándolo contra un árbol-¡Kurenai, eres un miserable!¡Me vengare contigo de lo que hizo tu padre!

Wataru introdujo la hoja de la espada en la boca de Kiva-¡Garuru Bite!-Comenzó a anochecer, la armadura de la boca de Wataru se abrió dejando ver dos colmillos, Wataru puso el mango de la espada en su boca, El Rider se lanzó empuñando la espada con su boca mientras lanzaba un par de gruñidos, cuando estuvo en un punto exacto dio un salto y comenzó a descender dando un giro con su espada y encestándole un golpe en el pecho a King.

Wataru retiro su transformación, quedando con su armadura normal-Kivat, hora de nuestra segunda transformación-Dijo Wataru retirando otra placa esta vez era de color verde la punta y la introdujo en la boca de Kivat.

-¡Basshaa Magnum!-Casttle Doran volvió a disparar un esfera, la cual cuando dejo e brillar, parecía un pistola, verde, en medio del cañón tenía un par de aletas de Pez que giraban, un mango verde con un pico verde más arriba del mango.

Wataru empuño el arma con la mano derecha, la cual comenzó a ser rodeada por cadenas, cuando se rompieron apareció con una armadura verde en el bicep y brazo con líneas negras, un aro dorado en la muñeca, hombrera parecida a un aleta de pez, guante verde, el pecho fue rodeado por lo mismo que al romperse era de color verde con líneas negras, los ojos de Kivat y los visores de Wataru cambiaron a color verde.

Wataru disparo una esfera de agua azul hacia el pecho de King el cual se protegió con su escudo-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Pregunto con burla el villano, pero Wataru Siguió disparando, King se seguía protegiendo con sus escudos, Wataru dio un salto y lanzo un patada giratoria hacia la cara de King haciendo que este retrocediera.

Wataru coloco el pico de su arma en la boca de Kivat-¡Basshaa Bite!-Debajo de los pies de Wataru comenzó a aparecer un tornado de agua, que comenzó a transformarse en energía que comenzó a ir hacia el arma de Wataru, Wataru creo una esfera verde del tamaño de una pelota de playa.

-¡Fuego!-Wataru disparo la esfera verde que cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra King este se protegió con sus escudos pero el momento de chocar King fue lanzado contra un árbol, King se levantó de golpe pero sus brazos le comenzaron a doler.

-Te has vuelto fuerte Kurenai, no eres igual al Wataru Kurenai del que me enfrente hace 23 años-Dijo King confundiendo a los Rangers-Pero con ese simple golpecito no me ganaras.

King sonrió con burla, Wataru retiro su armadura verde y sonreía a trave del casco-Deberías ver tus brazos-Dijo Wataru señalándolo, King volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver que sus brazos comenzaron a brillar de varios colores, los escudos estaban igual y estaban agrietados.

-¡Kurenai Wataru, me las pagaras!-Dijo lanzando una llamarada de su boca pero Wataru la esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás y retiro otra placa pero esta era morada, la coloco en la boca de Kivat.

-¡Dogga Hammer!-Casttle Doran disparo otra esfera de luz que cuando ceso era un gran mazo con la punta en forma de una mano morada, un mano que la mitad de abajo es negro y la de arriba es morada, Wataru lo empuño mientras su brazos fueron rodeados por cadenas, obteniendo un armadura con forma de cañón morado, junto con hombreras moradas, su pecho fue rodeado por lo mismo y cuando se destruyeron mostro a cado lado del pecho una armadura en forma de cuadrado morado, mientras en el abdomen aparecieron otros cuadros pero mas pequeños acomodados del más grande al más pequeño, los ojos de Kivat y visor de Wataru cambiaron a color morado.

Wataru se acercó caminando tranquilamente arrastrando el martillo-¡Te destruiré!-Wataru cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de King empuño el mazo con firmeza y lanzo un par de golpes contra King lo cual este se defendía esquivando los golpes.

Wataru lanzo un gran golpe con el Dogga Hammer, King se defendió con su escudo pero este se comenzó a agrietar más que antes, Wataru aprovecha de oportunidad y empuño el Dogga Hammer de lado y coloco el mango en la boca de Kivat, el cual dio un mordisco como con sus otras armas-¡Dogga Bite!.

Wataru jalo un especie de palanca que queda atrás del mazo y la palma de la mano se abrió dejando ver un ojo con pupila roja, el ojo disparo un onda de energía, King se defendió con sus escudos pero los escudos fueron rodeados por vidrio multicolor, King miro sorprendido a Wataru.

Wataru empuño el arma con firmeza mientras arriba de el aparecía un copia exacto del martillo pero sin el mango de energía morado, Wataru comenzó a girar el martillo mientras que el martillo de energía seguía los movimientos, Wataru golpeo el piso con el martillo mientras el mazo de energía choco contra King los escudos se destruyeron mientras King daba pequeñas descargas de energías pero seguía de pie sorprendiendo a todos.

Wataru retiro su transformación y miro a King-Esta es mi cuarta transformación y la segunda más poderosa-Wataru retiro las tres placas que utilizo y coloco en la boca de Kivat una por una.

-¡Garuru Saber!¡Basshaa Magnum!¡Dogga Hammer!-Las tres armas aparecieron enfrente de Wataru, el Garuru Saber se puso al lado izquierdo, mientras la Basshaa Magnum se puso al lado derecho y el Dogga Hammer se puso en medio, los brazos de Wataru se fueron rodeados por cadenas, dejando ver las dos armaduras que uso cuando empuño el Garuru Saber y Basshaa Magnum, mientras el pecho obtuvo la misma armadura cuando empuño el Dogga Hammer, los ojos de Kivat y los visores de Wataru seguían amarillos.

Wataru empuño el Garuru saber y Basshaa Magnum, Wataru ataco con su espada haciendo que King comenzara a liberar pequeñas chispas de energía, el Rider lanzo un par de disparos hacia el pecho de este.

Wataru se puso en guardia-¡Wake Up!-Wataru dio un salto mientras obtenía la armadura roja que tenía cuando lanzaba su ataque final, Wataru comenzó a caer mientras su pie se impactó contra King haciendo que este perdiera sus alas y garras.

-¡Me las pagaras Kurenai!

-¡Vamos Rangers!-Grito Wataru mientras los Rangers se colocaron en guardia, Wataru retiro su transformación.

-¡Poder de Gairuda/Poder de NighRay! ¡Modo Llameante/Modo espectral! ¡Espada de la Hidra y Espada de Fuego!¡Nunchakus de Cerberus!-Las cabezas de sus armas obtuvieron una tiara, la del arma de Tommy era plateada mientras la espada de Hidra y Fuego era de color naranja con tono dorado.

Wataru retiro una placa dorada y la puso en la boca de Kivat-¡Tatsulot!-un pequeño Dragón apareció, era de color dorado, dos brazos, alas doradas, una parte roja en la cabeza, ojos verdes y una cola, por ultimo tenía en la espalda un circulo con la imagen de un símbolo con forma de murciélago.

-¡Aquí he llegado!¡Ttatsulotte!-Grito el Dragón con nombre de Tatsulot, el Dragón destruyo las hombreras, la hombreras se desplegaron como unas alas doradas que comenzó a liberar varios murciélagos dorados de energía, Wataru alzo su brazo izquierdo mientras Tatsulot se conectaba al brazo de este-¡Henshin!

Algunos murciélagos fueron a las piernas de Wataru conectándose y apareciendo como una armadura dorada, la parte de sus pies se volvió blanca junto con un pico atrás del tobillo, armadura en los muslo de color dorado, guantes rojos por dentro y dorados por fuera, armadura en los brazos junto con hombreras doradas circular con picos que lo rodeaban, la armadura de la espalda y con forma de chaqueta cambio a dorado, armadura roja que le cubría pecho y estómago, con tres gemas, la placa en forma de murciélago se volvió roja, los visores de Wataru se volvieron más rojos, junto con una U dorada en el casco con una gema verde en medio, la armadura de la boca se volvió negra con la parte de la barbilla de color plateada, llevaba dos capas rojas en la espalda, prácticamente era igual que al armadura de Taiga pero sin la parte maligna-¡Modo Emperador!-Wataru puso su mano en Tatsulot-¡Zambat Sword!-Wataru invoco un espada con mango negro, hoja plateada con una placa de metal en forma de murciélago dorado con 4 pares de alas, la boca se conectaba a la hoja, tenía una especie de placa en la cara del murciélago.

Wataru empuño la espada con la hoja apuntando el cielo, con su mano agarro la placa de metal de murciélago y la subio hasta la punta de la espada y luego la bajo, Tommy empuño sus nunchakus-¡Nunchakus de Cerberus: Perros del Infierno!-Tommy lanzo tres esferas de enrgia que tomaron las formas de las cabezas de Cancerbero ese ataque choco contra King lanzándolo cerca de la playa de Angel Grove.

Daniel empuño sus espadas con firmeza-¡Espada de Hidra y espada de fuego: Fuego Cruzado de la hidra!-Daniel lanzo un X de fuego la cual al chocar contra King este regreso a su cuerpo humano con muchos rasguños.

Los Rangers Y Riders se reunieron, King miro a Taiga-Ven conmigo al infierno, Hijo mío-Dijo mientras Taiga volteaba la mirada, Wataru le coloco una mano en el hombro a Taiga mientras este le asintió con la cabeza.

Wataru se puso enfrente y retiro una placa de la estatua del murciélago de su espada y la coloco en la boca de Kivat-¡Wake Up!-Wataru volvió a subir y bajar la estatua de murciélago mientras la hoja de la espada brillaba a medida de que pasaba la estatua de color rojo, Wataru entonces se lanzó contra King el golpe fue directo en el pecho, Wataru volteo a ver a King y volvió a subir la estatua mientras el brillo de la espada desaparecía.

-Algún día el mal conquistara y reinara por siempre en todos los universos, se los aseguro-King se desplomo al suelo, mientras su cuerpo se volvió de vidrio multicolor y exploto.

-Al fin terminamos esta batalla-Dijo Nago sonriendo.

-Sera mejor que se preparen para la siguiente batalla-Dijo Daniel seguro mientras todos asentían, todos los restos de los King se fueron reuniendo en un solo cuerpo y este volvió a aparecer.

-¡Me Vengare Riders y Rangers!

-¡Soul Berd Red/Blue/Yellow/Black/Ghost/Gold! ¡Aparescan!-Los Soul Berds aparecieron eran como la moto de Daniel solo que la Tommy era con rayas moradas y negras, mientras que la de Marshall era con rayas amarillas, la de Dante era con rayas azules y moradas fantasmales, la de Damian era con rayas doradas y la de Fionna era con Rayas azules.

Wataru retiro una placa-¡Casttle Doran!-Grito Kivat mientras el Casttle Doran aparecía, Wataru dio un salto y quedo encima de la cabeza del Dragón mientras Taiga y Nago se quedaba solo como espectadores

-¡Aparescan Legends Zords!- Viper, Rackmus, Cancerbero, Daku, Giles y Codarus aparecieron, los Rangers subieron a sus Soul Berds los cuales entraron por la espalda de los Zords-¡Rangers haremos una nueva combinacion! ¡Legend Megazord Activado!-Declaro Daniel oprimiendo un botón.

-¡Activado!-Declararon los demás, El Zord Hidra se enderezo mientras sus piernas y brazos se guardaba en una cabina, los cuellos se separaron del cuerpo, las cabezas se separaron, Cancerbero dio un salto mientras su cuerpo se separaba por la mitad, las patas quedaron como unas hombreras mientras que las patas delanteras quedaron como escudos, las dos cabeza de Hidra se conectaron a los hombros mientras que la más grande cabeza de Hidra seguía volando al rededor del cuerpo, Cancerbero se conectó al cuerpo quedando como los dos brazos, Rackmus dio un salto mientras su cuerpo se separaba por la mitad pero la parte trasera se dobló quedando con su cola con forma de serpiente, un par de plataformas bajo quedando como unos pies puntiagudos, la cabeza de león se separó mientras comenzó a volar alrededor, Codarus se separó por la mitad y se conectó en la parte trasera de las piernas, mientras la cabeza comenzó a volar al rededor, Giles se conectó al brazo derecha quedando como una lanza, mientras los seis tentaculos se separaban por la mitad quedando tres por cada lado, conectándose a las piernas, Daku se conectó a la espalda, mientras su cabeza se guardaba en una cabina, los tres cuellos se conectaron al cuerpo de Daku quedando como tres cañones, en el cañón de en medio la cabeza de la quimera se conectó al cuello quedando como la punta del cañón, mientras que la cabeza del Hipocampo se conectaba a la de la derecha, mientras la de cerberus se conectaba a la de la izquierda, las dos cabezas de Cancerbero se fueron a las rodillas del Megazord, mientras la cabeza de la Hidra se conectaba al cuerpo, la cabeza abría la boca revelando una cara de un ojos rojo con otro verde junto con una máscara en la boca, por ultimo las alas de Viper se conectaban al cuerpo de Daku quedando dos pares de alas.

-¡Flight Style!-Wataru dio un salto mientras comenzaba a brillar, su cuerpo se transformó, en un murciélago grande robótico, cuerpo negro con una armadura en el pecho dorada, cabeza plateada, arriba de su cabeza se encontraba una armadura parecida a la de Wataru con gemas verdes, ojos blancos, alas doradas con rojo, una placa de metal al final de las alas y patas de tres garras plateadas.

El Megazord lanzo una rafa de golpes y patadas, King al recibir los golpes cayo de espalda peor rápidamente se levantó como si nada, King lanzo un rayo desde su mano dándole en el pecho al Megazord haciendo que este retrocediera-¡Vamos Power Rangers!-Declaro Daniel mientras el Megazord volvía a acercarse.

El gran Murciélago robótico lanzo una llamarada de su boca mientras lanzaba un chillido muy sónico, el ataco aunque fuera pequeño logro hacer que King chocara contra algunos edificios.

El Casttle Doran disparo varias esferas de fuego con los hombros de King pero este logro atrapar la cola del Casttle Doran y lanzo al Dragón contra los edificios, este salió herido y cansado pero aun podía levantarse.

El Megazord lanzo un golpe con la lanza de Giles hacia el pecho de este pero King se logró proteger con los escudos, Wataru lanzo un chillido sónico haciendo que King se tapara los oídos, el Casttle Doran lanzo un golpe con su cola mientras el Megazord lanzo un tacleada contra King.

El Rey Fangire retrocedió unos pasos, miro con rabia al Megazord, Wataru y Casttle Doran-¡Maldita Sea! ¡No me rendiré!-Declaro King mientras que su espalda se comenzó a desgarrar apareciendo un par de alas de Murciélagos negras, mientras sus ojos se volvían morados y sus colmillos crecían, el Monstruo dio un salto abriendo vuelo.

Wataru, Casttle Doran y El Legend Megazord abrieron vuelo persiguiendo a King, este disparaba muchas esferas de energía contra los tres la mayoría lograban esquivarla, Cuando Wataru estuvo más arriba de King junto con el Casttle Doran, Wataru lanzo un chillido mientras su cuerpo y el del Casttle Doran fueron rodeados por varias llamaradas, ellos dos se combinaron en una fuerte llamarada dejando ver a una copia exacta de Wataru con su armadura Rider modo emperador, lanzando un patada junto con varias llamaradas, el ataque dio directo en el pecho a King haciendo que este perdiera sus escudos y alas de murciélago de la cabeza, obtuvo una grieta en su pecho, el Gran Rider Kiva dio un salto hacia atrás mientras se lograba divisar al Megazord listo para atacar.

-¡Ataque Final: Bestias Legendarias!-El Megazord extendió todo su cuerpo el cual comenzó a brillar de distintos colores respectivos a los Rangers, Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, morado, dorado, negro, el Megazord lanzo un rayo de su cuerpo del cual comenzaron a tomar forma de Viper, Daku, Giles, Rackmus, Codarus y Cancerbero, las seis bestias atacaron a King haciendo que este perdiera sus dos alas comenzando a caer.

El Megazord y el Rider Kiva gigante comenzaron a descender junto con King, el Rider Kivat volvió a aparecer como Casttle Doran mientras el murciélago robótico comenzó a descender hasta quedar al lado de King, el Megazord abrió la palma la cual invoco una gran llamarada dejando ver a Daniel con su espada de Hidra y de Fénix, Daniel dio un salto del Megazord quedando al lado de Wataru el cual comenzó a volver a su forma Rider.

-¡Espada de Fuego y Espada de Hidra: Bestias de fuego!-Daniel se convirtió invoco una gran llamarada mientras apuntaba con su pierna a King, la llamarada se convirtió en Viper y Gairuda, Wataru jalo una palanca de Tatsulot.

-¡Wake Up Fever!-Wataru puso sus piernas apuntando hacia King mientras a los lados aparecía las alas de un murciélago rojo, el ataque se parecía al segundo ataque de Taiga.

Ambos Guerreros y líderes del equipo lanzaron su ataque con sus piernas atravesando el estomago de King sorprendiendo a todos incluso hasta Hades-¡No!-Grito desgarradora mente King convirtiendo en vidrio y explotando dando fin a la batalla.

Wataru y Daniel cayeron al suelo de pie mientras volteaba en señal de triunfo-¡Rangers y Rider el poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal!-Declaro Daniel mientras los Zords desaparecían, dando paso a una reunión de los 6 Rangers y los 3 Riders.

* * *

 **En el Inframundo.**

Hades tenía un mirada tranquila-Specter ya es hora de probar la fuerza que has reunido-Declaro mientras Specter asentía revelando seis esferas de energía negra, morada, roja, dorada, azul y amarilla, las cuales se fueron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los Rangers.

-Con este poder de seguro destruiremos a los Rangers-Dijo sonriente Astronema-aunque será mejor dejar vivo al Ranger rojo.

* * *

 **En la plaza de Angel Grove.**

-Por fin terminamos nuestra batalla-Dijo Wataru estrechando la mano de Daniel-Solo falta regresar a nuestro universo y cuidarlo ya que Hades estará más molesto que antes.

-Si lo sabemos-Dijo Dante sonriendo junto con los demas Rangers.

-Presiento que esto no ha terminado-Dijo Damian teniendo una mano en la barbilla de su casco.

-¡Tienes razon! ¡Ranger Dorado!-Se escuchó una voz seguida de algunos relámpagos de distintos colores contra los Rangers y Riders, los Riders perdieron su transformación saliendo heridos intentando proteger a los Rangers.

-¡Wataru! ¡Taiga!¡Nago!-Gritaron los Rangers junto con Kivat y Dark Kivat- Están muy heridos Padre-Dijo Kivat mirando a Dark Kivat el cual solo pudo asentir aun sorprendido por ese ataque.

-¡¿Quienes andan ahí?!-Grito Fionna colocándose en guardia.

Un rayo azul apareció de la nada dándole en estómago, hombros, rodillas y casco de Fionna, esta dio una explosión desactivando la transformación y quedando con su ropa un poco rasgada.

-¡Fionna!-Grito Marshall enfurecido-¡Aparezcan, no sean cobardes!-Un rayo amarillo apareció de la nada apuntando al pecho del Ranger lanzándolo contra un árbol y dio un gran explosión perdiendo su transformación y quedando igual o peor que Fionna.

-¡Todos hagan un circulo!-Declaro Tommy mientras todos obedecían haciendo un circulo pero antes de que Tommy hubiese llegado se vio un rayo negro en su rodilla haciendo que cayera pero antes de caer recibió un golpe en el pecho seguido de una explosión dejándolo igual que los otros Rangers.

-¡Doctor O!-Gritaron Damian y Dante, los cuales recibieron un gran rayo combinado de color Dorado y morado fantasmal, lanzándolo y atravesando varios postes de energía y dieron un gran explosión quedando entre los escombros totalmente heridos.

-¡Damian! ¡Dante!-Grito Daniel mientras liberaba un gran onda de energía morada pero antes de que se diera cuenta recibió un gran rayo más potente y grande de color rojo lanzándolo contra el aguay dio una gran explosión quedando igual que sus hermanos Rangers.

Daniel salió del agua, reuniéndose con los demás Rangers los cuales se tenía que arrastrar junto con los Riders, los dos tipos de guerreros formaron un circulo para protegerse entre sí.

-¿Quiénes Son?-Pregunto Tommy mientras seis rayos de energía de distintos colores aparecieron, eran de los mismo colores de los seis Rangers Rojo, Dorado, amarillo, Azul, Morado y Negro, tenia un traje negro, junto con armadura blanca en las piernas y brazos, los seis guerrero eran iguales a diferencia de que el casco y la armadura del pecho eran de diferentes colores, mangas negras, pantalones negros y botas negras-¡Pero si los destruyeron!

-¡Hemos revivido!-Declaro el lider el cual era rojo-¡Somos los Psycho Rangers!-Declaro el villano.

-¡Somos más Fuertes!-comenzó el Psycho Dorado.

-¡Más inteligentes!-siguió el Psycho Morado.

-¡Más poderosos!-Declaro el Psycho Negro.

-¡Verdaderos Rangers!-Agrego Pycho Amarillo.

-¡Pero malvados!-Declaro la Psycho azul y la única mujer del equipo de Psycho Rangers.

-Maldición-Maldijo Marshall levantándose pero arrodillándose de nuevo-Hades tiene su propio equipo Ranger, es un villano sin nada nuevo.

-¡Eso lo veremos Ranger amarillo!-Declaro Psycho Rojo-¡Demostremos quienes son los verdaderos Power Rangers!-Antes de que los Psycho Rangers atacaron, los Rangers junto con los Rider fueron tele transportados hacia la base de los Rangers-¡Maldito seas Poseidón!

* * *

 **En la base Ranger.**

Kim junto con Cake, Elsa y Alfa curaban a los Rangers y Riders los cuales ya encontraban mejor, solo habian pasado 5 horas después de aquella batalla pero aun tenían mucho dolor en su cuerpo-Ahora todo será más difícil-Dijo Fionna.

-Nadie dijo que ser Ranger seria fácil-Dijo Tommy con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-Hades ahora sí que tiene un buen ejercito aparte de los Likers-Dijo Marshall.

-Sera mejor de que los Riders regresan a su mundo porque Hades podría haberlo atacado mientras ustedes estaban aquí-Dijo Dante.

-No nos desanimemos, la próxima vez será diferente solo necesitamos entrenar más que antes-Dijo Damian recibiendo la sonrisa de todos de los guerreros.

-Ahora solo me gustaría escuchar la historia de los Kamen Rider-Dijo Daniel mirando a los Riders los cuales asintieron, los guerreros junto con Elsa, Kim y Cake se sentaron en una mesa tomando una taza de café.

-En nuestra dimensión somos los protectores de la tierra, todo comenzó desde hace 23 años, mi padre fue el anterior Kamen Rider Ixa, solo que el sistema Rider Ixa era un prototipo haciendo que si el usuario lo usara por mucho tiempo le dañaría el cuerpo por dentro, mi padre se llamaba Otoya Kurenai, fabricante de violines y uno en especial se llama Bloddy Rose, un violín que siempre comenzaba sonar cuando yo tendría que pelear-Dijo Wataru.

-Yo al principio solo quería matar a Wataru, porque pensaba que el Kamen Rider Kiva sería una amenaza peor que los Fangire, poco a poco descubrí la identidad de Kiva y desde ese momento ya no lo perseguí.

-Tengo tres armas en total Bassha Magnum, Garuru Saber y Dogga Hammer, cuando entro en el modo emperador puedo usarlas junto con el poder de Tatsulot-Dijo mientras el nombraba daba una voltereta-un día supe que la chica que me gustaba la cual se llamaba Mío se convertiría en Queen, esa fuerza que había nacido en mi desde aquel momento me ayudo a recibir la Zambat Sword, excepto que me controlaba por lo que tres viejos amigos se combinaron formando el murciélago dorado de mi espada, haciendo que el poder se contrarrestaba.

-Los King y Queen deben proclamar matrimonio para poder conservar la sangre pura de los Fangire-Dijo Taiga mirando a Dark Kivat- Wataru y yo nos conocimos de niños y fuimos mejores amigos desde aquel día, después de algunos años nos volvimos a encontrar, pero algunas cosas pasaron yo tenía que casarme con Mío porque era y soy actualmente King, ahora los Fangire viven en paz con los humanos, Wataru y yo nos encontrábamos peleando, antes de convertirme en Kamen Rider Dark Kivat era el Kamen Rider Saga junto con un murciélago diferente llamado Sagark, Wataru me iba a derrotar pero Mío se sacrificó por mí, muriendo por culpa de mi Ex-Sirviente y difunto que se llamaba Bishop, el creía que la Queen Mío no era la indicada y la mato, pero pensé que era Wataru el asesino.

-Wataru al ver la muerte de Mío, viajamos en el tiempo a buscar a Otoya para que no se encontrara con la Queen de este tiempo llamada Maya, la cual acusaron por traidora por amar a un humano el cual era Otoya, si no se hubieran encontraba Wataru no hubiese nacido y así Mio viviría-Continuo Kivat-Pero amigos de Otoya lograron convencer a Wataru de que si no nacía, Mío estaría triste toda la vida, con el tiempo nos encontramos al King con el que nos enfrentamos.

-King dijo que si Maya seguía viéndose con Otoya mataría a Taiga que en ese momento era un bebe-Dijo Dark Kivat- Así que le preste mi poder tres veces a Otoya para poder destruirlo, pero Otoya murió tiempo después, ya que un humano no puede usarme ni tampoco a Kivat, aún me sorprende la gran fuerza Vital que tenía Otoya y se mostró tranquilo cuando Wataru se fue de nuevo a su tiempo.

-Tras haber recuperado la confianza que tenía yo, decidí convertirme en King para que mi hermano no fuera perseguido por Fangire traidores, pero Taiga mato a nuestra madre para obtener el poder de Dark Kivat-Dijo Wataru-cuando nos enfrentamos Bishop revivió a King solo que más poderoso que antes, entonces Taiga y yo nos unimos para derrotarlo, nuestra madre apareció y me sorprendí, al parecer Taiga solo la noqueo pero seguía viva, desde entonces todo es paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-Dijo Nago.

-Entonces, si no entendí mal, ¿Taiga es Fangire puro mientras Wataru en medio humano y Fangire?-Pregunto Marshall, los nombrados asintieron-Maya es Madre de Taiga y Wataru entonces-Dijo Marshall mientras los nombrados volvían asentir.

-King dijo que se enfrentó contigo hace 23 años pero tú tienes 23 años ¿Cómo es posible?-Pregunto Daniel.

-Cuando tenía 22 viaje en el tiempo y ahí paso toda la batalla que tuve contra King junto con mi padre el cual usaba el Dark Kivat.

-Sera mejor de que nos vayamos-Wataru asintió a lo de su hermano y los tres Riders se fueron junto con Dark Kivat y Kivat, Daniel los acompaño a la salida dejando solos a los demás.

-Keith ¿Sabes lo que está pasando?-Pregunto Fionna mirando a Keith con preocupación.

-La maldición del Fénix está despertando, si el sigue enojándose hasta tal punto puede que el Fénix de Oscuridad se libere, el cuerpo de Daniel es como una prisión donde de se encuentra el Fénix de Oscuridad, si se libera ese poder sería tan desastroso que los dioses tendremos que destruirlo-Dijo Keith mirando preocupado a los Rangers.

-Solo falta esperar a que no se enoje mucho-Dijo Marshall con las manos en su cuello.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo los Psycho Rangers han aparecido y ahora las cosas se han vuelto muy complicadas, ahora se ha revelado un poco del secreto dela maldición del Fenix, ahora voy a responder con el gusto de siempre, este ha sido el capitulo mas largo de mi vida._

 ** _Aioria09:_** _La batalla contra el Rey Fangire ha acabado ahora esa puerta se cierra y otra se abre con la batalla de los Psycho Rangers, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios Quiere._


	24. Exámenes Finales

_Nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, este capítulo no será de accion, si no que sera la experiencia de los Rangers en los examenes finales de primer periodo, mientras Hades preparara a los Psycho para poder derrotar a los Rangers.._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, ya he subido algunas imágenes de Power Ranger que tenía en la cuenta como Marshall043, se llama warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24:**

 **Examenes Finales.**

 **/-/**

Los Psycho se encontraban entrenando contra DarkMonster y Likers, el que demostraba más ferocidad era el Psycho Rojo, Hades en encontraba un poco atónito ante tales poderes-Es increíble el poder que demuestran los Psychos y eso que no han utilizado sus armas.

-La Princesa Astronema tiene razon-Dijo el -Se supone que estos nuevos Psycho son más poderosos que sus antepasados.

-¿Entonces no son los mismo que pelearon contra los Ranger del Espacio y la galaxia perdida?-Pregunto el Cyborg Zeltrax mirando a los Psycho, en ese momento el Psycho rojo había lanzado un patada que mando a volar a la mayoría de los Likers.

-Exacto-Dijo el -Al parecer tu cabeza dura procesa información bastante rápido-Dijo sonriendo burlonamente pero Zeltrax se encontraba concentrado en los movimientos de los Psycho sobre todo el Psycho negro.

-No necesitamos al Psycho Negro-Dijo Zeltrax-Yo seré lo suficientemente fuerte para destruirlo solo-Dijo el Cyborg retirándose.

-Sera mejor que lo dejen solo para que se calme, desde que llegaron los Psycho se ha encontrado así de raro, tal vez no quiere aceptar que el Psycho negro es más poderoso que el-Dijo Mundus mirando los ataques del Psycho rojo-Pero en algo estamos de acuerdo, no necesitamos a los Psycho Ranger sobre todo el rojo.

* * *

 **/-/**

-¡Maldición!-Maldijo Marshall en el restaurante de Adelle con un libro en las manos (No la he nombrado mucho porque se me ha olvidado tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza sobre el estudio y este año me tocara muy duro y eso que solo voy en cuarto año de Secundaria)-Mañana son los exámenes final del primer periodo.

-No le veo nada de malo-Dijo Damian con un libro en sus manos.

-Aún tenemos 12 horas con 13 minutos-Dijo Dante.

-Ya sabemos que eres casi el mejor en Matemáticas-Dijo Daniel con un libro en sus manos.

-Aquí tienen chicos sus batidos-Dijo sonriente Adele dándole un batido a los cinco Rangers.

-Gracias Adelle-Agradeció Fionna- También son las semifinales del club de Karate-Dijo Fionna tomando un poco de su batido.

-Se supone que los que saquen buenas notas los llevaran a un campamento-Dijo Marshall mirando su libro.

-¿Hablan del campamento que realizara Reefside?-Pregunto Adele, los Rangers asintieron con la cabeza-Al parecer nos veremos ese día, seré la cocinera de esa campamento, aunque necesitare una ayudante-.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-Dijo Fionna-Claro si logro pasar el examen final-Dijo Fionna con la mano en la barbilla mientras Adele sonreía y aceptaba la ayuda de Fionna, los Rangers volvieron a quedar solos.

-Estoy preocupado por los Psychos- Admitió Daniel-Ahora tenemos nuevos enemigos, muy poderosos, si perdemos el futuro del mundo y de los Power Rangers jamás vendría, ¿Power Rangers?-Pregunto Daniel colocando su puño en medio de la mesa.

-Para siempre-Dijeron los 4 Rangers sonriendo uniendo sus puños con Daniel-Hay que entrenar demasiado para poder derrotarlos-Dijo Dante mientras todos hacían un movimiento con su cabeza afirmando.

 **/-/**

-¡¿Por qué no podemos ir a destruir a los inútiles Rangers?!-Pregunto enojado el Psycho Rojo-¡Casi logramos destruir a los Rangers si no fuera por tu metido e imbécil hermano!.

-En eso con cuerdo con Rojo-Dijo el Psycho Negro-¡si queremos acabar con toda la energía Ranger hay acabar con Poseidón!.

-¡Conmigo basta y hasta sobra!-Grito Psycho Dorado haciendo crujir sus puños pero una patada lo sorprendió de parte del Psycho Morado-¡¿Acaso quieres pelear miserable Psycho inferior?!-Pregunto el Psycho.

-Te ganaría hasta sin manos-Declaro lanzando el primero el golpe pero el Psycho Dorado lo esquivo y lanzo un patada al estómago, ambos Psychos lanzaron un golpe con sus nudillos hacia el casco o cara del otro pero el Psycho amarillo apareció en medio de ambos y detuvo sus puños.

-Sera mejor que nos calmemos y decidamos esto como verdaderos Psychos Rangers ¡Pelearemos en grupos se escogerá nuestro rival al azar y los tres que sobrevivan pelearan entre sí!

La Psycho azul le dio una patada en la espalda al amarillo-Siempre pensando en arreglar las cosas con peleas, mejor que el que nos revivió decida-Dijo la Psycho azul mientras recibía la mirada amanzánate de amarillo.

-Aunque me complace la idea de destruir a mi hermano, el solo será mío, el único que puede matar a un Dios es otro Dios-Dijo Hades, después de unos segundos el Dr. Specter, el científico hizo una reverencia y luego miro a Hades.

-Mi Lord, he conseguido crear a la criatura que me has pedido-Dijo el científico mientras aparecía una sombra enfrente de ellos, tenía la apariencia de una humana de piel blanca, ojos con pupilas rojas y una raya negra, armadura amarilla con rayas azules en su pecho, cadera, brazos y piernas, rodilleras del mismo color circular, una hombrera negra en su hombro derecho, pelo más abajo de la espalda de color negro.

-Me llamo Zefiro-Dijo haciendo una referencia-Mi plan para destruir a los Rangers es atacarlos en su campamento donde de seguro habrá mucha gente gritando desesperada y los Rangers harían lo que sea por esas estúpidas personas.

Zefiro se retiró mientras era perseguida por la mirada del Psycho Rojo-Tendré que acabar con ella, si intenta aniquilar al Ranger Rojo.

 **/-/**

Los Rangers se encontraban en el parque de Angel Grove junto con Kim, Marshall, Daniel, Dante y Damian se encontraban practicando sus ataques, Kim se encontraba viendo fijamente los ataques de Daniel.

Fionna lo noto y le dio ligeros golpecitos en la costilla-Cuidado creo que te desmayaras de tanto ver a Daniel-Dijo riendo y zurrándole a Kim, la cual se sonrojo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia un lado.

-No digas eso Fionna-Dijo Kim sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo le planeas decir?-Pregunto curioso Fionna mientras sostenia en su mano a un Cake miniamizada.

-Despues de que tú termines junto con Marshall-Dijo Kim sonriendo haciendo enrojecer a Fionna.

-Golpe bajo para mi hermanita-Dijo Cake mientras se colocaba en el hombro de Fionna.

Mientras tanto los chicos se dividieron en dos grupos para luchar, Dante contra Damian y Daniel contra Marshall, El hijo de los dos Wild Rangers había lanzado un patada pero Damian logro dar un voltereta-No está nada mal.

-No hace falta que lo digas-Dijo Damian lanzando un golpe con su puño apuntando hacia Dante, este logro esquivarlo pero Damian logro hacer un rápido movimiento lanzando un patada en su estómago.

-Eso me tomo por sorpresa-Dijo sonriendo pero rápidamente se puso atrás de Damian y le dio un patada en su espalda haciendo que este se inclinara hacia delante, cuando el iba a voltear Dante le había encajado un golpe en su pecho.

-Ni creas que con eso ya ganaste-Dijo Damian mientras se agarraba la palma de su mano.

-Si lo hiciera así de rápido esto sería aburrido-.

Ambos lanzaron una patada la cual cuando choco libero una ventisca, después dieron una voltereta hacia atrás y se lanzaron a una velocidad impresionante a lanzar un golpe contra el otro pero sus puños chocaron dejando un poco adoloridas sus manos.

-Eso sí que me dolió-Dijo Dante agarrandose la palma de la mano.

Damian repitió la acción de Dante-A mi también me dolió-.

Se escucharon un par de golpes atrás de ellos y lograron divisar a Daniel y Marshall los cuales había en encajado un golpe en la mejilla a cada uno, ambos retiraron la mano del lugar del impacto y lanzaron un patada.

Los dos repetían la acción del otro, era un entrenamiento que poco a poco se convertía en batalla-¡Hey amigos ya es hora de que nos vayamos se está haciendo tarde!-Grito Kim mientras los 4 Rangers asentían.

-Bien, nos vemos amigos-Dijo Dante retirándose por un camino.

-Hasta mañana-Dijeron Daniel y Kim retirándose.

-Adios-Dijo Marshall y Fionna mientras se retiraban por distintos caminos el único que quedo fue Damian el cual se colocó su chaqueta y se retiró por un distinto camino, el travesía de Damian él se encontraban tan pensativo que no noto cuando alguien tropezó con él.

-Disculpame-se disculpó Damian cuando vio con la persona que tropezó, su estatura era de 1,60, morena, cabello hasta los hombros negro y ojos castaños, una camisa roja, chaqueta de cuero negra corta, manga corta, pantalón hasta las rodillas estilo jean de color blanco y zapatos negros que eran como deportivos, Damian al verla a los ojos se sonrojo.

-No importa-Dijo la chica después volteo a ver a Damian-Me llamo Nancy-Dijo sonriente provocando el sonrojo de Damian.

-Damian Solo, un placer-Dijo extendiéndole la mano a Nancy la cual estrecho tímidamente.

-Ese apellido Solo me suena, ¿Acaso serás hijo de la familia Solo, prósperos en nivel mundial de negocios marítimos?-Pregunto Nancy, Damian no se sorprendió mucho ya que muchos compañeros de el de su aula conocían la historia y trabajo de su familia.

-Así que conoces a la Familia Solo-Dijo Damian-Disculpa, pero ¿Se puede saber para dónde ibas?

-Vaya que curioso-Dijo la chica con una tímida risa, Damian se sintió un poco apenado-Iba a mi casa como mañana debo asistir a mi primer día en la preparatoria Reefside, estaré en la aula salón 9A

-Que coincidencia estaré ahí en la misma aula, junto con 5 amigos, seguro les caeras bien-Dijo Damian-Debo retirarme mañana tengo un examen importante, Adiós Nancy y fue un placer .conocerte.

-Adios-Dijo viendo a Damian, el cual ya andaba corriendo siguiendo su camino.

Ambos no se habia percatado de la presencia de cierto enemigo a muerte de Damian- Así que ese el punto debil del Ranger Dorado-Dijo el Psycho mientras a través del casco sonreía malignamente.

 **/-/**

Dante se encontraba en uno de los callejones de Angel Grove, se encontraba revisando su banda con la cabeza de leon-Recuerdo que de pequeño jugaba a ser Ranger sobre todo el Ranger Rojo de los Wild Rangers.

-¡Cuidado!-Grito la voz de una chica.

Dante volteo muy tarde cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza, solo se oían como un bicicleta se caia al suelo.

Habían pasado un par de minutos cuando Dante volvió a levantarse, cuando su vista se aclaró vio a una chica de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color, su estatura era algo por el estilo de 1,60, su vestimenta era un pantalón jean gris, junto con una camisa verde sin mangas, zapatos rojos, junto con una chaqueta o camisa manga larga azul enrollada a la cadera, tenía una especie de herida en su brazo era un poco profunda.

-Déjame ver tú herida-Dijo Dante mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y la comenzó a examinar-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nayeli-Dijo con voz timida-y ¿Tu eres?

-Dante Evans-Respondio el Ranger mientras se quitaba su Banda con la cabeza de un león, Dante uso su banda para enrollarla en la parte de la herida-La herida no está infectada pero mejor cubrirla con mi banda.

-¿Pero cómo te la devolveré?-Pregunto Nayeli.

-Estaré mañana en la preparatoria ReefSide, puedes buscarme y devolverla-Dijo Dante ayudando a levantar a Nayeli.

-Estaré mañana estudiando en Reefside, en el aula 9A-Dijo Nayeli sonriendo haciendo que Dante sintiera un sonrojo en su cara.

-Si estaré en la misma Aula, junto con 5 amigos, seguro les caerás bien-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno es muy tarde mejor me voy-Dijo estrechando la mano de Dante-Hasta mañana.

-Adiós-Susurro Dante mirando como Nayeli se retiraba en su bicicleta-Al parecer esto se llama amor a primera vista-Dijo sonriendo mientras se retiraba con las manos en el bolsillo.

* * *

 **/-/**

-Solo faltan un par de horas de horas para el estúpido campamento de Reeside-Dijo Zefiro.

-Señor ¿por qué no podemos ir a destruir personalmente a los Rangers?-Dijo el Psycho Rojo-Ellos son por derecho nuestros enemigos

-Igual de llorón que siempre Psycho Rojo-Dijo Astronema mientras se acercaba al Psycho-Mejor olvida tu orgullo y te lo tragas si no quieres tener el mismo futuro que el Psycho Rojo anterior.

-Está bien...Princesa-Dijo el Psycho tragándose su orgullo y apretando sus puños haciendo sonar la goma.

-Aún no sabemos si los Rangers irán-Dijo Mundus.

-Son Power Rangers si pueden contra nuestros monstruos podrán contra un simple examen final-Dijo Zeltrax.

 **/-/**

Los Rangers se encontraban en su aula-Mi nombre es Nancy, espero que nos llevemos bien-Dijo Nancy con una sonrisa mientras Nayeli se encontraba al lado suyo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Nayeli espero que seamos buenos amigos-Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Tommy se encontraba en su escritorio del Aula-Nayeli puedes sentarte al lado de Dante, mientras Nancy puedes sentarte al lado de Damian-Las dos obedecieron mientras se iban a sus respectivos lugares.

Nayeli le entrego algo a Dante-Aquí tienes-.

Dante vio que se trataba de su Banda con la cabeza de león-Genial-Dijo mientras se la ponía alrededor de la cabeza y la apretaba un poco-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?-Pregunto Dante.

-No está infectado gracias a ti-Dijo Nayeli sonriéndole a Dante provocando un sonrojo.

-Ahora como ya saben hoy hicimos un examen, los que pasaban con mayor nota irían a una especie de campamento junto con Reefside, los que nombrare serán los que irán mañana al campamento, Daniel Rusell, Dante Evans, Damian Solo, Fionna murtons, Marshall Abbader, Mónica, Math, Nayeli y Nancy las cuales obtuvieron la mayor nota.

-¡Sí!-Dijeron los nombrados.

Dante volteo a ver a Nayeli para celebrar pero se encontró con la imagen de ella junto con un chico moreno de cabello negro y ojos castaños, su vestimenta era de un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, zapatos negros deportivos, chaqueta de cuero azul con la imagen de un dragón largo en su pecho, era igual que la de Merrick solo que esta era abierta.

-Ya te dije que no quiero proclamar matrimonio-Dijo Nayeli volteando su rostro hacia otro lugar-Prácticamente no eres el hombre que quiero para mí.

-Sabes muy bien que nuestras familias son dos de las más millonarias pero tu familia ha estado perdiendo algo de dinero, no lo hago por que sea eso si no porque sabes que yo siento algo por ti.

-Pero yo no-Dijo Nayeli mirándolo a los ojos serios, Dante al ver aquella escena comenzó a pensar muchas cosas.

-¿Ese será mi nuevo rival?

-¿Estas bien Dante?-Pregunto la voz de una mujer, su piel era blanca de ojos verdes que media algo por el estilo de 1.50, tenía un camisa de color negro dejando ver el estómago, junto con shorts y botas de cuero del mismo color, tenía un par de manillas en sus muñecas.

-Si claro Monica-Dijo Dante reiterándose pensativo con la mirada de Monica tras de él.

 **/-/**

Hades se encontraba en su trono con los ojos cerrados-Ya faltan pocas horas para que Zefiro ataque al campamento, Specter libera una gran Ola de Likers junto con Dark Monsters.

-Si mi lord-Dijo el científico retirándose.

-No los necesitare pero si es el deseo de mi Lord Hades-Dijo Zefiro retirándose, en el pasillo del castillo se encontró con el líder de los Psychos, el cual aunque tenía casco se notaba su mirada de furia.

Sera mejor que te alejes del Ranger rojo, haz lo que quieras con los otros Rangers pero el Rojo es mío y si no obedeces te matare-Dijo desapareciendo, Zefiro no le importo la amenaza y continúo caminando por el pasillo.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo, los Rangers irán de campamento, pero Zefiro intentara matarlo aun a pesar de aquella amenaza del Psycho Rojo, ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre._

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** _Si ya se de todo eso, pero ahora el Psycho Dorado ha encontrado la debilidad de Damian, aunque Dante tendrá que luchar si quiere estar junto con Nayeli, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Que Dios bendiga a los lectores de esta historia...Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere._


	25. El campamento comienza

_Nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, este capítulo no será de accion, si no que sera la experiencia de los Rangers en el comienzo del campamento de ReefSide, mientras Hades enviara a Zefiro a intentar destruir a los Rangers._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, ya he subido algunas imágenes de Power Ranger que tenía en la cuenta como Marshall043, se llama warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25:**

 **El campamento comienza.**

Daniel se encontraba en su modo Ranger, el Ranger habia sido lanzado contra un árbol cercano destruyéndolo, a su lado se encontraba cierto "Nemesis" del Ranger-Das pena, tus padres seria un mayor reto.

-Sera mejor que no los metas en esto-Dijo entrecortado intentado levantarse pero el Psycho había lanzado una patada lanzan dolo contra el suelo.

-Planeo destruir a todos los Rangers rojos al acabar contigo, así seré el Ranger Rojo definitivo-Dijo el Psycho invocando un rayo rojo desde su mano, el rayo fue directo al pecho del Ranger haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-Pero sabes que nunca me rendiré-Declaro Daniel empuñando la espada del Fenix.

el Psycho atrapo la espada y lo siguiente que hizo sorprendió a Daniel, el Psycho malvado la había destruido como si nada, el Psycho puso su dedo en el pecho de este y lanzo un rayo contra este atravesándole el lugar del corazón.

Daniel poco a poco comenzó a perder su conciencia y solo escuchaba la voz de una mujer gritaba su nombre, pero luego se escucho el sonido de una espada atravesando a alguien y ya no se escucho nada.

Daniel se levanto de golpe, se encontraba en el autobús a su lado se encontraba Kim con una mirada preocupa (Esta olvide mencionarla como una de las que irian al campamento mis mas sinceras disculpas)

-¿Estas bien Daniel?-Pregunto Kim.

-Si gracias por preocuparte Kim-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-Me huele a amor-Dijo Fionna que se encontraba un puesto adelante, el comentario hizo sonrojar a ambos amigos, los rangers comenzaron a reír excepto Dante quien se encontraba pensativo pero lo disimulaba para que nadie se preocupara.

-Bien ya hemos llegado-Dijo la voz de Tommy, al decir esto todos comenzaron a salir rápidamente casi aplastando al Ranger Negro-La juventud de hoy en día-Dijo Tommy riendo.

Tommy bajo del auto-Bus junto con Elsa, el lugar del campamento era cerca del bosque habian muchas cabañas, en el medio había un fogata,junto con algunos troncos como asientos.

-Se puede respirar el aire fresco y puro de este lugar-Dijo Fionna mientras respiraba un poco del aire-Creo que sera un buen dia para todos-Dijo Fionna mirando a sus amigos los cuales hicieron un movimiento con sus cabezas.

Dante se encontraba un poco pensativo, cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿Que tanto piensas amigo?-pregunto el Ranger dorado, el ranger morado tardo en reaccionar.

-No es nada importante-Respondió Dante pero mientras charlaba con Damian este miraba disimuladamente a Nayeli que se encontraba charlando con Math por sus miradas se notaban que de lo que hablaban no era algo bueno.

Damian se comenzó a reír un poco llamando al atención de Dante-Así que nuestro ranger e hijo de los Wild Rangers tiene problemas amorosos-Dijo Damian mientras comenzaba a reír un poco, Dante le dio un golpe en el brazo amistosa mente.

-Cállate como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de tu amorío con Nancy-Dijo sonriendo mientras Damian se sonrojaba, Dante se comenzó a reír, los demás Rangers llegaron curiosos para saber de que se reían.

-Nada importante-Dijeron ambos aguantándose un poco la risa.

-Reúnanse todos-Dijo la voz de Elsa-primero nos acomodaremos, ella es Adelle sera la que preparaba todas sus comidas, junto con la siguiente persona, Fionna Murtons-La nombrada subió a la tarima mientras era recibida por aplausos-Los siguientes hombres dormirán en un cabaña, Daniel Rusell, Marshall Abbader, Dante Evans, Damian Solo, Math. las siguientes nombradas dormirán en la cabaña de la derecha, Fionna Murtons, Kim, Nayeli, Monica-Las nombradas asintieron, Elsa continuo diciendo varios nombres-Los hombres y mujeres tienen extremadamente prohibido ir a la cabaña del otro-Dijo Elsa con voz fría mientras todos asentían asustados.

Todos se disiparon, Dante aprovecho y fue con Nayeli-¿Como estas?-Pregunto al llegar, Nayeli sonrió mirando a Dante.

-Estoy bien-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No se nota-Dijo Dante ganándose la mirada de Nayeli-¿Quien es ese tipo Math?

-El es un amigo desde mi infancia, pero como nuestras familias son las mas ricas, mi familia ha estado perdiendo dinero, por eso me comprometieron con el en matrimonio, pero por mi parte no hay ningún sentimiento por el solo amistad, ademas ya tiene un dueño mi corazón-Dijo Nayeli mirando disimuladamente a Dante que se encontraba pensativo pero atento a lo que ella decía.

-Pienso que tus padres hacen lo incorrecto, ellos piensan principalmente en su situación económica y no en tu situación sentimental, tus padres deben de saber quien te gusta ¿Me equivoque?-Pregunto Dante.

-Ellos no lo saben-Dijo Nayeli- estas cosas prefiero mantenerlas en secreto, nunca había sido sincera con alguien que apenas he conocido ayer-Dijo Nayeli mirando un pequeño lago.

-Gracias-Dijo Dante sonriendo y sonrojado, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos-Mejor volvamos de seguro estarán sirviendo la comida-Dijo mientras los dos se retiraban pero cierto chico los observaba.

-Así que ese Dante se atreverá a quitarme a mi prometida, tendré que dejarle las cosas en claro-Dijo Math retirándose al mismo lugar donde se encontrarían todos sus compañeros.

Habia pasado uan hora desde que todos comieron ahora se encontraban cerca de un lago que parecía piscina, había una especie de muro donde los hombres y algunas mujeres decidieron jugar a intentar lanzar a alguna persona del muro, algo así como un lucha pero sin golpes con intentando lanzar a su rival al lago.

Dante y Damian hacia fuerzas en el muro intentando lanzarse hacia el lago, los 4 hombres Rangers solo tenían un Short de sus respectivos colores, Dante había dejado la Banda en al cabaña-Vaya que es algo difícil-Dijo Damian sonriendo.

-Pero al final ganare-Dijo Dante haciendo un rapido movimiento, primero se arrodillo dejando confundido a Damian, después se lanzo agarrando el estomago y lanzando a ambos contra el lago-¡Gane!

-Tuviste suerte-Dijo Damian derrotado mientras se sumergía en el fondo del lago.

Todos los chicos se quedaron perplejos viendo hacia un lado y los Rangers por curiosidad voltearon hacia el lugar donde todos miraban, quedando totalmente perplejos, Nancy, Fionna, Kim, Nayeli, se encontraban en un bikini de distintos colores el de Fionna era azul mientras que el de Kim era blanco, Nancy tenia uno rojo mientras que Nayeli la cual era la mas tímida de todas se notaba un sonrojo, tenia uno de color morado.

Las 4 chicas decidieron ir junto con los Rangers quien se encontraban un poco sonrojados-¿Me veo mal acaso?-Pregunto Nayeli temiendo la respuesta de Dante, el Ranger solo sonrió.

-Te vez linda y sabes que tu sonrojo de pena te hace ver tierna-Dijo Dante haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-¿Y yo Dami?-Pregunto Nancy con una sonrisa.

-¿Dami?-Preguntaron todos hasta Damian, todos excepto Damian comenzaron a reírse-¡No se rían!-Grito Damian después volteo a ver a Nancy-Te vez linda, al parecer me agarraste cariño en apenas un día-Dijo Damian sonriendo.

-Es por que siento que seras una gran persona y no eres como lo demás, se que eres uan persona increíble que luchara por lo que quiere y solo con eso te ganaste mi confianza-Dijo Nancy haciendo sonrojar a Damian.

-Gracias-Dijo Damian con un poco de pena, todos los Rangers comenzaron a hacer como bomberos-¡Maduren chicos!-Declaro ganándose la risa de todos, Damian miraba de reojo a Nancy, quien no lo notaba.

-Deja de estar embobado Dami-Dijo divertido Marshall, Damian solo sonrió y comenzó a hacer fuerza contra Marshall para ver quien se ahogaba.

 **/-/**

Zefiro se encontraba en un árbol cercano espiando a todos los campistas-Ya es hora de la batalla-Dijo mientras comenzó a reunir energía en la palma de su mano-¡Likers y Dark Monsters aparezcan y cumplan el deseo de nuestro maestro!

Varios Likers junto con Dark Monsters aparecieron, las Olas comenzaron a avanzar lideradas por Zefiro quien cada vez sonreía malignamente.

 **/-/**

Los Rangers se encontraban en el bosque que estaba cerca del campamento-Si se puede respirar el aire limpio de este lugar, hasta se puede escuchar los animales-Dijo Tommy sonriendo pero después se puso serio-Mejor preparémonos.

-Nada se te escapa Ranger legendario-Dijo Zefiro apareciendo con una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Vamos Rangers!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego/Agua/Tierra/Dragón/Manta Raya/León de Oro!¡Con el Poder del Fénix/la Fuerza de la Manticora/El Canto de la Sirena/La valentía del Dragon/La flexibilidad de la Manta Raya/Corazón de León!¡Rangers Furia Griega!

-¡Ahora mismo destruiré a todos los Power Rangers!-Dijo sonriente mientras invocaba un espada en forma de media-Luna y un escudo en forma de sol-¡Aquí Voy Power Rangers!

-¡Espada del Fénix/Hacha de la Manticora/Tridente de la Sirena/DragoBara/White Claws/Sable de León!-Los Rangers invocaron sus armas, pero Tommy tenia un mal presentimiento.

 **/-/**

Las cosas no iban nada bien en el campamento, muchos Likers estaban atemorizando a la gente algunos de los estudiantes podían luchar aunque sea por un tiempo contra los Likers.

Kim había lanzado un patada contra algunos likers-Maldición a este paso seremos derrotados, Alfa necesito que mandes a Cake-Dijo Kim hablando por un reloj parecido al comunicador de la primera generación de Rangers.

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso-Dijo Cake apareciendo con su forma de Megazord gato marino en miniatura-Mejor me convierto en tu armadura para protegerte-Dijo Cake mientras comenzó a brillar después el brillo ceso cuando se unió con Kim quedando Kim con la armadura de Cake.

-Guau-Dijo Kim moviéndose-Se siente tanto poder.

Nayeli y Nancy se encontraban rodeadas por muchos Dark Monsters, Kim empuño el látigo de Cake y lanzo un golpe contra algunos mino tauros negros, el ataque lanzo a varios hacia atrás y destruyéndolos.

Math lanzo una patada alejando a un Liker de Nayeli-Son muchos, Dante debe estar escondido, eso era todo lo que esperaba de ese cobarde-Dijo Math,ganándose la mirada enojada de Nayeli.

-¡Arquero!¡Fuego!-Declaro el Ranger Morado apareciendo y lanzando varias flechas destruyendo a todos los Dark Monsters y haciendo que solo se quedaran los Likers, Dante se acerco a Nayeli, mientras Damian ayudaba a Kim y protegía a Nancy-¿Estas Bien?-.

-Si, muchas gracias Ranger-Dijo Nayeli sonriendo y sintiéndose como si ya lo conociera.

-No necesitábamos tu ayuda Ranger-Dijo Math lanzando una mirada enojada hacia el Ranger.

-No seas grosero el hizo mejor trabajo que tu en "Protegerme"-Dijo Nayeli enojada después le sonrió a Dante-No le hagas caso, se deja llevar por sus impulsos, mejor ve a salvar a mas gente-Dijo sonriendo provocando el sonrojo de Dante.

-¡Albarda del Fénix: Rueda de Fuego!-Damian lanzo su ataque, el Ranger se encontraba en su modo Solar, el ataque destruyo a una gran ola de Likers, Kim apareció de la nada y lanzo un golpe con el látigo de cake destruyendo al menos 5 Likers.

-¡Eso fue imcreible!-Dijo Kim sonriente.

-¡Modo Fantasmal!¡White Claws: Colmillo Luminoso!-El ataque destruyo a muchos Likers pero los Likers volvían a aparecer mientras mas destruían mas aparecían-¡Maldición debemos hacer algo!-Dijo Dante invocando sus 4 armas-¡Ghost Marine Blaster!¡Modo Kraken!-Dante separo por la mitad su bastón del Kraken quedando la parte de la cabeza arriba apuntando hacia el enemigo, mientras la otra parte iba abajo-¡Bestias de las aguas Fantasmales!-Dante disparo 4 esferas de energía morada las cuales se convirtieron en sus 4 Zords

-¡Alabarda del Fénix!¡Sable de Leon!¡Alabarda de doble Filo!-Damian combino sus armas quedando el sable de leon conectado a la parte de abajo de la alabarda del Fenix-¡Alabarda de Doble Filo: Bestias del Relámpago!-Damian lanzo su arma la cual se convirtio en 2 esferas de energia dorada que tomo la forma de Daku y Micenas.

Ambos ataques destruyeron a la mayoria de los Likers quedando solo algunas Olas de Likers-¡Debemos resistir un pooc mas!-Dijo Kim empuñando el latigo de Cake-¡Aqui va la guerrera Gata Marina!

-Vaya que se emociona-Dijo Dante mirando como Kim destruia a varios Likers.

-Y que lo digas-Dijo Damian mientras ambos seguian atacando a los Likers.

 **/-/**

Daniel lanzo un patada contra Zefiro el ataque fue interrumpido cuando la villana lanzo otra patada dándole a Daniel y lanzan dolo contra el suelo fácilmente-Estos monstruos son mas difíciles que los anteriores.

-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo Sombrío!-Tommy disparo su arma, Zefiro lo atrapo con su palma y se lo devolvió a Tommy, Tommy recibió el impacto lanzan dolo contra un árbol cercano dejando un par de grietas en el.

Fionna lanzo un patada hacia Zefiro pero la villana la atrapo con sus manos-Eres fuerte niña pero no exageremos-Dijo sonriendo lanzando la cerca de un lago-¿Acaso este es el poder de los Rangers?, de ser así no entiendo como los anteriores monstruos y villanos tuvieron problemas.

-¡No pidas cosas que después te arrepientas!¡Modo Terrenal!¡Hacha Terrenal!-Marshall ataco con su gran hacha pero Zefiro la esquivo dando un voltereta hacia atrás-¡Ratigo venenoso: Maldición venenosa!-Marshall hizo que su látigo comenzara a brillar intensamente de color azul con negro, el ataque le dio en el hombro a Zefiro pero esta lanzo un rayo de sus ojos, el ataque lanzo a Marshall contra algunas rocas.

-Sigo preguntándome lo mismo-Dijo sonriente Zefiro acercándose al Ranger Rojo peligrosamente-¡Es hora de que el Líder de los Power Rangers desaparezca...-un rayo atravesó el corazón de Zefiro.

Todos los Rangers miraron al causante de aquel ataque llevándose una sorpresa-¿Pero por que?¿Eramos del mismo Bando maldito Imbécil?-Dijo Zefiro mirando a su atacante el cual se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a Zefiro.

-Los Bandos o Equipos son para débiles, yo solo sigo mis Reglas, las cuales son destruir al que intente atacar o destruir a mi Nemesis-Dijo el Psycho rojo empuñando una espada parecida a la espada de Fénix de Daniel, solo que era roja con tonos negros, la cabeza del Fénix eran con ojos negros, la espada era prácticamente mas maligna-¡Psycho Espada!¡Fenix del Mal!

El Psycho disparo desde su espada un gran fénix negro que destruyo a Zefiro como si nada-¿Acaso me has salvado?-Pregunto extrañado Daniel, ganándose la mirada maligna del Psycho.

El Psycho se comenzó a reir malignamente-¿Salvarte?, el único que tiene derecho a derrotarte soy yo-Dijo empuñando la Psycho Espada, Daniel antes de empuñar su espada del Fénix recibió un gran golpe en el pecho haciendo que este rodara por el suelo.

-¿Por que tanta quieres destruirme?

-Eres mi Nemesis, debo y quiero hacerlo, así seré el verdadero Ranger Rojo de todos los universos-Dijo el Psycho preparado para lanzar el mismo ataque que acabo con Zefiro pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Se puede saber ¿Que demonios Haces?-Dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Astronema y Psycho Negro-Dijo viendo a los nombrados.

-Te vinimos a detener para que no hagas la misma estupidez que la de tu antepasado-Dijo el Psycho negro mirando a su líder-Princesa Astronema no debe descargar su furia contra el... por ahora.

-Nos retiramos ¿Tienes alguna objeción Psycho Rojo?-Pregunto Astronema, el Psycho implemento negó con la cabeza-Esta bien, nos vemos querido-Dijo mandando le besos a Daniel.

Los tres villanos se retiraron, los Rangers desactivaron su transformación viendo como los villanos se retiraban.

 **/-/**

Habian pasado un apr de minutos desde que todas las Olas de Likers y DarkMonsters-¿Estas seguro que estas bien?-Pregunto Nayeli mirando una herida que tenia Dante en la mejilla, por dos razones el ataque contra los Likers el casco no lo protegió por mucho tiempo pero se retiraron antes de que descubrieran su identidad y Math le había dado un golpe en la mejilla por haber huido, gracias a la chica se soluciono todo aunque siga enojada con Math.

-Soy mas duro de lo que piensas-Dijo Dante mientras Nayeli le colocaba un pañuelo en la mejilla.

-Eso espero-Dijo Nayeli preocupada por Dante.

-¿Y tu estas bien "Dami"?-Pregunto Nancy mirando a Damian y desinfectado una herida en su mano.

-Solo es un rasguños-Dijo Damian sonrojado por lo de "Dami"-¡Eso dolio!-Dijo quejándose por el desinfectando.

-Claro es desinfectante de heridas-Dijo ella con mirada divertida.

Tommy se encontraba con los demás Rangers, Kim, Elsa y Cake la cual estaba en su forma pequeña en el hombro de Fionna-Ahora nuestros enemigos saben nuestra ubicación, tendremos que tener demasiado cuidado y proteger a toda esta gente.

-El Psycho Rojo sera un enemigo peligroso, incluso es capaz de traicionar a los demás Psychos con tal de destruirte-Dijo Marshall mirando a Daniel.

-Me haces sentir mejor-Dijo con sarcasmo el Ranger mirando a Marshall serio.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo con la mano en la nuca y riendo nervioso.

-Hay que hacernos mas fuertes-Dijo Fionna mirando a Cake.

-Cake me ha dicho que luchaste con muchas ganas con su traje Kim-Dijo sonriente Elsa.

Kim se sonrojo-No es para tanto-Dijo nerviosa.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que este campamento no sera tan divertido-Dijo Cake con la mano en la barbilla y mirando a los Rangers.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, hemos visto como es el Psycho Rojo, hará lo que sea con tal de matar a Daniel o a cualquier Ranger rojo que ha existido, ahora pasare a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis amigos:

 **aioria09:** No se sabe todavía si el Psycho quiera capturar a Nancy pero estoy seguro de que lo que tu dices de Damian es cierto, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien:

 **La luz de Orion:** lamento si lo que recordaste con aquel capitulo de tu vida pasada hubiese sido malo o no se, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero te guste este capitulo y te encuentres bien.

Lamento si tarde mucho es que estuve enfermo casi toda una semana, ademas los primeros días de clase son los difíciles.

Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere.


	26. El secuestro

_Nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, este capítulo será la batalla de Tommy contra Psycho Negro y Zeltrax, Tommy tendra que destruir o derrotar a sus dos mas grandes rivales para poder salvar su corazon._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, ya he subido algunas imágenes de Power Ranger que tenía en la cuenta como Marshall043, se llama warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26:**

 **El Secuestro.**

 **En el Inframundo.**

Los 6 Psycho Rangers, se encontraban en la sala del trono de Hades del castillo-¡Yo sere el primero en destruir al Ranger Rojo!-Declaro Psycho Rojo-¡Como lo hubiese querido mi antepasado!-Declaro, cabe confirmar que estos Psycho Rangers no eran los mismo que los de los Rangers In Space y Lost Galaxy.

-¡No!-Declaro Psycho negro-¡Mi antepasado fue el que tenia el maximo instinto de asesino!

-¡Pero yo soy el Líder de los Psycho Rangers!-Declaro Psycho Rojo.

-¡Ambos ya!-Grito Psycho Dorado-¡Para solucionar esto mejor yo seré el primero y punto final!-El no tenia antepasado pero eso le importaba muy poco, el era un Psycho especial.

-¡¿Tu quien eres para decidir lo?!-Grito Psycho Morado, su antepasada era la Psycho Rosa.

-¡Quietos todos!-Grito desesperado el Psycho Amarillo-¡Mi antepasada fui una de las primeras Psycho en caer, yo la vengare!-Declaro Psycho Amarillo pero recibió un golpe en estomago de parte de Psycho azul.

-¡Vengare a mi antepasado el antiguo Psycho azul!¡A diferencia de ustedes Psycho, yo tengo estategia!¡Sera mas facil destruir a la Ranger azul a diferencia de mi ella es una niña debilucha!

Las peleas entre Psychos se detuvieron al oir la puerta abrirse dando paso a Hades junto con Mundus, Astronema,Specter y Zeltrax, los Psychos tuvieron que arrodillarse, el lider de los Psycho primero gruño y despues se arrodillo forzudamente.

-Psycho Negro y Zeltrax-los Nombrados se levantaron de golpe-Irán a destruir al Ranger negro-Declaro Hades el Psycho Rojo se levanto salvaje mente pero Hades lo miro con desaprovacion y el Psycho tuvo que volver a arrodillarse.

-Pero el Ranger legendario sera difícil-Dijo Zeltrax-A menos de que ataquemos su corazón, si logramos hacer que se debilite lo suficiente daré el golpe final-el Psycho Ranger Negro se comenzó a reír.

-Mejor no seas un estorbo logre hacer en menos de un minuto lo que tu no has hecho en muchos años, conmigo basta y sobra, solo tendré que secuestrar algo incluso descuartizar algo importante para el.

* * *

 **En el campamento de Reefside.**

Elsa se encontraba caminando en un bosque cercano-Esto de ser directora a veces es difícil y todos necesitan tomarse un respiro para descansar-Dijo Elsa sonriendo mientras su mente se desviaba hacia cierto Ranger legendario.

-Cuanto tiempo vieja amiga-Dijo una voz que sorprendió a Elsa.

-¡Zeltrax!-Dijo Elsa colocándose en guardia-¿Que es lo que quieres?-.

-¡Una carnada para Oliver!-Dijo Zeltrax preparando su espada, Elsa logro esquivar el ataque y al mismo tiempo le dio una patada al casco de Zeltrax.

-No olvides que también fue sirviente de Mesogog-Dijo Elsa.

-Pero desde que nos abandonaste ya no puedes hacer esto-Dijo Zeltrax lanzando varios rayos de la palma de su mano, uno dio directo en el hombro de Elsa haciendo que ella rodara por el suelo pero al intentar levantarse se topo con cierto Psycho.

-Duérmete-Dijo el Psycho negro golpeando con la palma de su mano el cuello de Elsa, Zeltrax agarro el cuerpo y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su próximo destino.

* * *

 **En la sala de simulacion.**

Damian, Dante, Fionna, Kim y Cake se encontraban en una cabaña apartada del campamento, Elsa prohibió la entrada a todos los estudiantes a la cabaña excepto por los Rangers, Damian y Dante se encontraban luchando por el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento para derrotar a los Psycho Rangers, Dante lanzo un patada hacia Damian pero el Ranger Dorado logro protegerse con su brazo.

-Los Psycho Rangers tienen buena defensa-Dijo Fionna con una laptop leyendo acerca de los Psycho, en el momento en que lo dijo Damian y Dante lanzaron un patada las cuales chocaran ahora era un pelea de fuerza para saber quien cedía terreno pero ninguno lo cedía-Los Psychos se supone que pueden alcanzar un velocidad a tal punto de lanzar un ráfaga de 100 golpes que solo parecen 1 golpes-En ese momento Dante lanzo un ráfaga de golpes lo mas rápido que pudo pero Damian lograba esquivar la mayoría.

-Solo podemos alcanzar la mitad de velocidad que ellos-Declaro Damian lanzando una patada pero Dante dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivándola-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Donde estarán Daniel y Marshall?-Se preguntaba Kim curiosa.

-Deben de estar planeando estrategias para poner a los Psychos y a Hades en su lugar-Dijo Cake sonriendo victoriosamente.

 **En la sala de la cabaña Ranger.**

-Entonces si logran alcanzar un punto exacto de su poder podremos convertir la gema de la Tierra, relámpago, Oscuridad, Fantasmal y Agua hasta convertirlas en los picos de sus respectivos elementos-Explicaba el holograma de Alfa.

-Si logro aumentar mi poder del fuego podre obtener el corazón de la estrella llameante-Dijo Daniel ganando el asentimiento de cabeza de Alfa y Keith.

-Al conseguir la estrella llameante obtendrás la armadura del Fenix Alfa, ese poder podría superar a todo un ejercito de Power Rangers aunque todavía tendrías mucha desventaja contra mi hermano-Dijo el holograma de Keith.

-Solo debemos esforzarnos en destruir a todos los Psychos, luego a los lideres que son Mundus, Specter, Astronema y Zeltrax-Comenzó a decir Marshall pensando-Entonces Hades quedara solo.

-No nos tenemos que confiar mucho-Dijo Keith con la mano en su barbilla pensando-Hades todavia tiene un As bajo la manga-Dijo Keith ganándose la mirada confundida de todos hasta de Alfa-Si Hades recupera todo su poder liberara su verdadera forma, se ha visto muy pocas veces y en esas veces yo no estaba solo nuestro hermano Zeus.

-¿Que ha pasado con Zeus?-Pregunto Daniel curioso.

-En la ultima batalla contra Hades, Zeus arriesgo todo su poder para vencer a Hades o al menos encerrarlo por 2.000 años, Zeus podría seguir viviendo pero con el tiempo el fue perdiendo todo su poder-Dijo Keith con una mirada melancólica.

-Lamentamos escucharlo ¡Ay,Ay,Ay!-Decía Alfa con un pañuelo en la mano ganándose la mirada un poco extraña de parte de los dos Rangers-¿Donde esta Tommy?-Pregunto Alfa curioso.

-Aquí estoy-El nombrado apareció enfrente de todos-Estaba calificando algunas cosas-Dijo mientras le entregaba una Hoja a Daniel y Marshall-Daniel saco una de las máximas notas mientras Marshall saco una calificación alta pero baja a la de Daniel.

-Es que con todo esto de los Psychos he estado distraído Doctor. O-dijo Marshall pensativo-he leído que los Psychos no les importa trabajar en equipo solo quieren destruir a su respectivo Ranger, podríamos usar eso en su contra aunqeu si atacamos todos a un Psycho aparecerán todo el equipo Psycho es lo único malo de atacar a uno en equipo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Dante, Damian, Fionna, Cake y Kim, la Tv de la cabaña se encendió dejando ver a Zeltrax y al Psycho Negro-¡Oliver ven aparece, si no vienes antes de las 12:00 de la mañana a la Playa cercana de este repugnante campamento!

-¡Ella lo pagara por ti!-Dijo el Psycho Negro sosteniendo del cabello largo de Elsa mientras tenia su espada en el cuello-¡Venir y Morir o Faltar y recibir la cabeza de esta anciana en el correo!

-¡No soy una anciana maldito bastardo!-Gritaba Elsa pero Zeltrax le dio un golpe de Karate en el cuello desmayando la.

-¡Ven tu solo o si no ella morirá junto con los chicos!-La imagen de algunas personas y adolescentes en un jaula arriba de un edificio apareció, todos gritaban aterrados mientras la cuerda que los sostenía se comenzaba a romper poco a poco-¡El tiempo esta corriendo, nos vemos!.

la Tv se apago mientras los Rangers se quedaba con una pregunta-¿Que haremos?-Pregunto Fionna pensando junto con los Rangers y aliados, Tommy se quedo con la mano en la barbilla.

-Creo que tengo la solución-Dijo Tommy mientras sonreía aunque estaba preocupado.

* * *

 **En la Playa .**

Zeltrax y Psycho Negro se encontraba esperando a Tommy-Ya casi es la hora toco asesinarte-Dijo el Psycho negro acercándose a Elsa la cual miraba horrorizada al Ranger, lo que no notaron es que una moto se acercaba a máxima velocidad, Tommy dio un salto de la moto y encaro a los dos villanos.

-¡Drago Bara!¡Drago Blaster!-Tommy disparo con su arma haciendo que los dos villanos se alejaran de Elsa-¿Estas bien Elsa?-Pregunto Tommy la nombrada asintió-Lo mejor sera que te vayas, Alfa hazlo.

-Buena Suerte Tommy-Dijo Elsa sonriendo después comenzó a ser tele transportada hacia la base de los Rangers, Tommy iba a voltear para encarar a los villanos pero el Psycho Negro lanzo un golpe a su estomago lanzan dolo a el hasta el cielo.

Zeltrax dio un gran salto dándole un rafaga de patadas a Tommy lanzan dolo contra el agua de la playa-Aun puedes pelear-Pregunto con burla el Psycho, Tommy volvió a levantarse.

 **En la ciudad de Angel Grove.**

-¡Tridente de la sirena: Maremoto!-Fionna ataco con su tridente, el ataque dio directo hacia algunos Likers mandándolos a volar y evaporan dolos-¿Como estará Daniel en su misión?-Pregunto Fionna a los 3 Rangers.

-¡Sable de León: Corte de Nemea!-Damian ataco con su Sable de Leon, destruyendo muchos Likers, El Ranger Dorado lanzo el sable al cielo mientras comenzó a lanzar varias rafas de Patadas-¡Mejor concentrémonos en nuestra misión!-Grito atrapando su espada y lanzando varios golpes.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte Filoso!-Marshall ataco con su vumerang de energia amarilla cortando por la mitad a varios Likers-¡Damian tiene razón, Daniel de seguro estará bien no por nada es nuestro líder!

Dante lanzo su Marine Guy al cielo-¡Arco de Centauro: Luz de Quiron!-Dante invoco el arco y disparo la flecha hacia el cielo dando paso a varias flechas que caían en la cabeza de cada Liker-¡Mejor tengan cuidado con mis flechas!-Dijo sonriendo mientras atrapaba el Marine Guy.

Daniel se encontraba cerca del edificio donde se encontraba la jaula con varias personas-¡Beast Red Cycle!-La moto del Fenix apareció, Daniel se subio a esta-¡Energia del Fuego!¡Propulsores!¡Adelante!-Los propulsores lanzaron un llamarada la cual comenzó a ir a máxima velocidad haciendo que la moto subiera por el edificio.

-¡Eso si que es velocidad!-Dijo Marshall sonriendo y esquivando patadas de los Likers-¡Eso no me dolió amigo!-Dijo lanzando un golpe con su hacha destruyendo a algunos Likers.

 **En la Playa.**

Tommy recibió un golpe de parte del Psycho Negro lanzan dolo contra algunas rocas cercanas-¡Poder de NigthRay!¡Yo te invoco!-Tommy obtuvo su armadura y empuño la Drago Bara-¡Modo Espectral!¡Drago Bara: Esfera Draconiana!-Tommy disparo su esfera pero los dos villanos dieron un salto.

-¡Fuego!-Disparo Zeltrax un rayo desde sus ojos dándole en el pecho a Tommy lanzan dolo hacia el agua, el Psycho apareció y comenzó a darle un ráfaga de patadas en la espalda de Tommy.

Tommy logro atrapar el pie del psycho negro y lo lanzo contra Zeltrax, ambos rodearon por el suelo-Me extraña que tu Zeltrax, unas fuerzas con un psycho prácticamente el psycho tiene mas odio contra mi y contra todos los Rangers Negro.

-En eso tiene Razón el miserable Ranger negro-Reconocio el Psycho-¡Yo daré el golpe final!-Decidió el Psycho acercándose a Tommy pero Zeltrax dio un salto y dio una patada doble en el pecho.

-¡Tommy y yo somos rivales desde hace mucho tiempo!-Zeltrax iba a disparar un poderoso rayo contra Tommy pero el Psycho apareció y lanzo un patada en la cara de Zeltrax haciendo que este girara por el cielo.

-¡Son fáciles de distraer!¡Drago Bara y Nunchakos de Cerberus: Bestias de la oscuridad!-Tommy apunto sus armas contra los dos rivales, lanzando tres cabezas de perros y una cabeza de Dragon, el ataque dio directo a Zeltrax lanzan dolo contra el agua, su cuerpo dio un pequeña descarga.

-¡Me retirare Oliver!¡Pero volveré!-Grito mientras desaparecía dejando a los dos Rangers, los cuales comenzaron a correr empuñando sus espadas, ambas armas chocaron, los dos Rangers lanzaban los mismos ataques.

 **En el Edificio de Angel Grove.**

Los Rangers viajaron rápidamente gracias a sus vehiculos y Poderes-¡Resistan por favor!-Gritaba desesperado Daniel por los gritos de la gente-Si ataco la jaula se destruirá pero si ataco a la cuerda la jaula caería, ¿Que haré? puedo destruir la cerradura y asi sacar a la gente.

Un gran rayo salio de la nada dándole en el pecho a Daniel haciendo que saliera volando a caer abajo del edificio pero logro agarrarse del borde-Ahora no podras salvar a la gente-Dijo un sonriente Mundus.

-¡Mundus mejor quítate de mi camino!-Grito Daniel empuñando la espada de Hidra y Espada del Fenix, Mundus lanzo un rayo hacia la jaula asustan dolos a todos los cuales se fueron hacia un lado,el peso se concentro en ese lugar y la cuerda comenzó a romperse mas rápido-¡No los metas en esto!

Daniel lanzo un golpe con sus espadas pero Mundus lo esquivo y lanzo varias ráfagas de golpes, las cuales fueron interceptadas por las espadas de este, Daniel lanzo varios golpes con sus espadas, todos los golpes fueron directos contra Mundus haciendo que este retrocediera.

-¡Al fin derrotare a mi mas grande rival!

 **En el castillo de Hades.**

-¡¿Por que no puedo ser yo el que deba destruir al Ranger Rojo?!-Gritaba el Psycho Rojo-¡El es mi rival, Mundus acabara destruido, demostré la mitad de mi poder cuando aparecí junto con mi equipo y casi destruí al Ranger Rojo junto con los Riders!¡Algo que tus monstruos de pacotilla no han hecho!

-No seas un niño llorón y malcriado-Dijo Astronema ganándose la mirada de ira del Psycho pero a Astronema no se inmuto-Solo volvimos a necesitar la ayuda de los Psychos para destruir a todos los Rangers pero el Ranger Rojo tiene un poder de Oscuridad muy fuerte en su corazón.

-Incluso podría herir al mi hermano Zeus-Dijo Hades-Entiende solo necesitamos el poder de la Oscuridad de ese chico Rusell y despues podrás destruirlo o torturarlo tanto como se te venga en gana.

El Psycho se retiro maldiciendo y refunfuñando-Su ira es admirable, el es el mas poderoso de los Psychos Rangers.

-Astronema, el es esencial, un AS bajo la manga, aunque falle tengo una idea para poder destruir a los Power Ranger-Decía Hades sonriendo malignamente- Si los Psychos fracasan de todas maneras podre conocer en persona aquellos Rangers.

* * *

 **En la playa.**

La playa se encontraba tranquila solo se escuchaba las olas de mar junto con el sonido de las espadas de los Rangers chocando-¡Drago Bara: Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy lanzo la esfera de tinieblas con el Psycho pero el Ranger malvado la volvio a lanzar contra Tommy.-¡Drago Blaster: Disparo Sombrio!-Tommy destruyo la esfera salvándose de un golpe que le dolería demasiado-¡Drago Blaster!¡Drago Bara!-Tommy ataco con su espada dándole en el casco el Psycho pero en el momento de que el golpe encesto fue como golpear una barra de metal, Tommy se sacudió por la sorpresa.

El Psycho se comenzó a reír burlona y malignamente-¡Eres un Idiota Ranger negro!¡Tu idiotez te llevara a tu destrucción!-Grito el Psycho atacando salvaje mente con su espada, Tommy con mucha suerte lograba esquivar los ataques, El Psycho lanzo un patada al pecho del ranger haciendo que este rodara por el suelo.

-Eso...No me...Dolio-Dijo entrecortado Tommy intentando levantarse pero el Psycho le volvió a lanzar un patada seguido por una ráfaga de golpes pero a simple vista solo pareció 1.

Tommy cayo al suelo pesadamente mientras se agarraba el pecho-Eres admirable, he oído que el Psycho Negro original fue destruido por dos equipos Ranger, pero yo que soy mas poderoso, eres un Ranger del promedio, eres fácil de derrotar pero tienes una fuerza de vida casi fuerte,¡Pero eso terminara Hoy!-El Psycho lanzo un honda de energía lanzando a Tommy contra algunas rocas.

-No me rendiré-Declaro Tommy volviendose a levantar.

-¡Quieto!-Grito el Psycho mientras algunas rocas se formaron al rededor de las piernas y manos de Tommy haciendo que no pudiera mover las manos y caminar-¡Acabare con el enemigo principal de los Psycho Negros!¡PsychoBara: Esfera de Tinieblas!-El Psycho disparo una esfera parecida a la de Tommy pero era negro con tonos morados y algunos relámpagos rojos.

-¡No me rendire!-Grito Tommy liberando una gran onda de enrgia destruyendo las piedras-¡Drago Bara: Esfera de Tinieblas!-Tommy disparo su esfera de energía, ambos ataques chocaron liberando una gran onda que hizo que el mar se descontrolara y lanzara Olas salvajes.

* * *

 **En el edificio de Angel Grove.**

Daniel lanzo un golpe con su espada destruyendo la lanza de Mundus y haciendo que este recibiera un golpe con la espada del Fenix-¡Maldito!¡Me las pagaras!¡Explocion Galáctica!-Mundus disparo de las palmas de sus manos grandes esferas con los modelos de los planetas.

-¡Espada de Fenix y Espada de Hidra!¡Bestias de fuego!-Daniel lanzo su mas poderoso ataque contra Mundus destruyendo el ataque de este y logrando que Mundus comenzara a dar pequeñas descargas de energía.

-Si voy a morir...Me llevare a mi rival con esos niños malcriados-Dijo Disparando un rayo contra la soga haciendo que la jaula comenzara a caer, Daniel iba a ir a rescatarlos pero Mundus dio un salto contra el haciendo que este comenzara a caer.

-¡Mejor alejate Mundus-Grito Daniel lanzando un golpe para intentar soltarse de Mundus pero este sonreia maliciosamente.

-¡Señor Hades!¡Por Favor toma esta vida y úsala contra los Power Rangers!-Mundus dio una explocion la cual hizo que Daniel comenzara a caer mas rápido hacia el suelo, el Ranger solo podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda de la gente.

-¿Que ...Deberia hacer...?-Se preguntaba Daniel mientras poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, los demás Rangers se encontraba luchando contra los Likers, hasta que Dante miro el cuerpo de Daniel.

-¡Miren muchachos!-Grito todos voltearon preocupados hacia el cuerpo de Daniel.

 **En la mente de Daniel.**

-¿Que harían mis padres en una situación como esta?-Preguntaba Daniel en su mente, de repente se oyó el sonido de un fenix, Daniel volteo a ver hacia un lugar en especifico y se encontró con Gairuda-¿Gairuda?-.

- _No flaquees-Decía-Si sigues así decepcionaras a tus padres-_ Fue directo aquel Zord- _Si logras alcanzar un punto exacto de tu poder no habrá ninguna barrera que te detenga._

 _-_ ¿Punto exacto de mi poder?-Preguntaba Daniel-Solo quiero enorgullecer a mi familia, demostraron que me criaron bien, proteger a mis amigos y ...-Su mente comenzó a pasar imágenes en donde estaba con todos sus amigos-Sobre todo a Kim.

- _Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado-_ Dijo el Zord retirándose sonriente.

Daniel comenzó a emanar un aura roja-¡Proteger a mis amigos!¡No tendré miedo de nada!¡Juro por mi vida que regresare la paz en este mundo!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Modo Llamarada!

 **En el edificio de Angel Grove.**

-¡Modo llameante!¡Los salvare chicos!-Declaro Daniel seguro de si mismo-¡Poder de Gairuda!¡Llevare mi poder al limite!-Grito mientras de la armadura de su espalda se invocaba un placa de metal en forma de escudo la cual materealizo dos alas de fuego, las cuales fueron rodeadas por placas de metal roja, revelando alas rojas con plumas que sobresalían de color naranja.

-¡Por favor ayúdanos Ranger Rojo!-Decían algunas personas.

-¡Allá voy!-Daniel se puso abajo de la jaula deteniendo poco a poco la caída hasta el punto en que logro salvar a la gente, la cual agradeció mucho al Ranger, Daniel volteo a mirar a los Rangers.

-¡Vamos Power Rangers!-Declararon los 5 Rangers enfrentándose a los Likers.

* * *

 **En la Cabaña Ranger.**

-Daniel logro despertar el corazón de la estrella llameante y creo que muy pronto conseguiremos una de las puntas-Decia Keith sonriendo le a sus acompañantes, Elsa, Kim, Cake y Alfa.

-Pero si se logra el batallador ¿La maldición del Fenix no lo controlara también si el Fenix de oscuridad despierta de su encierro?-Pregunto Kim preocupada mirando a Keith, el Dios del Mar la miro con una sonrisa cálida.

-El batallador solo se usara con el Fenix de oscuridad o Fenix Demoníaco, si el obtiene una gran cantidad de poder de oscuridad-Explicaba Keith ganándose el suspiro aliviado de Kim-Vaya que te preocupas por el.

Kim se sonrojo ante el comentario, dando paso a la risa de todos incluso a la de el robot Alfa-es preocupación de amigo y de compañera de casa-Dijo Kim volteándose, los demás las miraban con una sonrisa a punto de reírse.

* * *

 **En la playa .**

ambos Rangers seguían intentando ganar terreno pero ninguno cedía-¡Mejor rinde te Ranger Negro!¡Ahorrate todo esto!¡Al final yo triunfare y acabare con todos los Rangers negros de el mundo!-Gritaba el Psycho sonritente.

El Psycho comenzo a ganar demasiado terreno pero Tommy aun no se rendía-¡Cada Vez que caiga me volveré a levantar!¡Aunque pierda mi transformación seguiré luchando!¡Aunque pierda la batalla, luchare la Guerra!¡Eso es!¡La persistencia de la Oscuridad!

Tommy comenzó a brillar intensamente-¿Que demonios es este poder?-Preguntaba el Psycho confundido.

Una placa de metal apareció en la espalda de Tommy, la cual libero un par de alas de Dragón del elemento oscuridad, las alas fueron rodeadas por placas de metal, revelando un par de alas de Dragón maligno de color negro mientras por dentro eran moradas.

-¿Acaso logro superar mi poder?-Preguntaba el Psycho con miedo.

-¡DragoBara: Esfera Draconiana!-Tommy ataco con el mismo poder que uso para destruir a Mundus la única diferencia era que esta esfera era mas potente que la anterior y que al comenzar a tomar la forma de NightRay esta se dividió formando a NightRay y Cancerbero, el ataque dio directo al traje del Psycho Ranger destruyéndolo en una gran explosión negra.

-¡Doctor O!-Los Rangers aparecieron reuniéndose con su mentor-Eso si que fue un verdadero Poder-Dijo Damian pero un grito llamo la atención de los Rangers, viendo al Psycho negro el cual se levanto como si nada excepto que su cuerpo daba algunas descargas.

-Jamas pensé que tuviera que mostrarte mi verdadera forma-Dijo mientras su traje se destruyo y este comenzó a crecer, su verdadera forma era igual a la del Psycho negro anterior solo que sus piernas eran plateadas, su pecho y brazos negros y su cabeza un poco gris, tenia dos ojos verdes, junto con una alabarda en su mano derecha y un casco espartano en su cabeza.

-¡Doctor O!-Gritaron todos los Rangers apareciendo-Estamos listos para invocar los Zords-Dijo Daniel preparándose pero Tommy lo detuvo.

-Yo me encargare, ¡Poder de NightRay y Cancerbero!¡Aparezcan!¡NinghtRay modo caballero y Cancerbero modo luchador!-Ambos Megazords aparecieron, Tommy abordo el Megazord NightRay.

-Con esas car cachas nunca me derrotaras Ranger Negro-Dijo el Psycho comenzando la batalla contra Tommy, Cancerbero lanzo una patada giratoria contra el Psycho el cual logro protegerse con sus brazos y lanzar una patada lanzando al Megazord.

-¡Tu puedes Doctor O!-Declararon los Rangers.

-¡Espada Espectral Corte Sombrío!-NightRay lanzo su ataque con su espada pero el Psycho dio un salto.

-¡Espada de Piedra!-El Psycho invoco una espada echa de piedras café, algunas piedras fueron disparados contra NightRay y Cancerbero, las piedras atravesaban a los Megazords dejando un par de agujeros.

-¡El necesita nuestra ayuda!-Declaro Marshall listo para ir pero los Rangers lo detuvieron-¡¿Pero que demonios muchachos hay que ayudarlo?!

-El Doctor Oliver dijo que se encargaría hay que creerle-Dijo Fionna mientras Marshall solo asintio de mala gana, los Rangers volvieron la vista de la batalla al oir como un Megazord fue lanzando contra el mar.

-¡Movimiento de Tierra: Cadenas resistentes!-El Psycho coloco las palmas de su mano en el suelo invocando en los pies de ambos Megazord un par de cadenas hechas de raizes y rocas grandes.

-¡El Megazord no responde!-Grito desesperado Tommy moviendo todos los controladores, el Psycho se acerco peligrosamente con su espada hecha de piedras, ambos Megazords recibían golpes de la espada.

-¡Usted puede Doctor O!-Gritaron los 5 Rangers.

-¿Acaso perderé?-Se preguntaba Tommy sosteniendose por los ataques del Psycho, el Ranger intentaba pensar en algún plan cuando apenas recordó un AS bajo la manga-¡Megazord NightMare!-El Megazord apareció liberándose de las cadenas.

-¡No creas que con eso me ganaras miserable Ranger Negro!-Declaro el Psycho lanzando varias rafagas de patadas y puños, el Megazord se protegía todo lo que podía, el Psycho lanzo un golpe con su espada.

Tommy sonrió misteriosamente-¡Ahora!-Todo paso en cámara lenta, el Megazord dio un salto y se impulso con la hoja de la espada del Psycho, el Megazord extendió sus alas, los Rangers veían la escena con una sonrisa.

-Se ha decidido el ganador-Dijo Daniel.

-¡Meteoro Espectral!-Tommy ataco con su poder mas fuerte, el ataque dio directo al Psycho atravesándole el pecho, el Psycho volteo a ver al Megazord NightMare, el Psycho exploto dejando un par de rocas en el suelo.

-La Furia de los Dioses a triunfado sobre el mal-Dijo Tommy.

* * *

 **/-/**

Los Psychos vieron la perdida de sus compañeros pero ninguno parecía importarle, sobre todo a Zeltrax-Si tan solo me hubiese quedado, hubiese destruido a Oliver-Dijo Zeltrax.

-Eres muy debil Zeltrax-Dijo el Psycho Rojo burlona mente-Ahora que el ha muerto creo que lo mejor es enviarme a destruir al Ranger rojo-Dijo el Psycho sonriendo con victoria.

-Sera mejor que guardes esos comentarios o si no tu destino sera el mismo-Dijo amenazada mente Hades retirándose a sus aposentos para descansar.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capitulo, el Psycho Negro ha sido destruido pero nadie dice que sea para siempre, ahora pasare a los comentarios con el gusto de cada dia:_

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** _Amigo me alegra que solo hayas recordado los buenos momentos que viviste y si tal vez tenga poderes para adivinar las cosas en el momento exacto, lo único que puedo decirte como hombre de verdad con sentimiento "Sigue lo que te dice tu corazón", espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 ** _Aioria09:_** _Con cuerdo contigo mi amigo, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios así me lo permite._


	27. Invierno en ReefSide

_Nuevo capítulo de Power Rangers, este capítulo será la batalla de Fionna contra el Psycho azul, el Psycho azul intentara congelar, destruir o hasta torturar a Fionna, mientras los Rangers tendrán que luchar contra el frió que se acerca al campamento._

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, ya he subido algunas imágenes de Power Ranger que tenía en la cuenta como Marshall043, se llama warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27:**

 **Invierno en Reefside**

 **En el Inframundo.**

Los 5 Psychos restantes se encontraban arrodillados enfrente del Dios del Inframundo-Psycho azul-la nombrada se levanto al escuchar su nombre-quiero que uses tu frio poder para destruir a los Rangers o si quieres solo a la Ranger azul.

-Como ordene mi Lord-Respondió la Psycho retirándose seguida por la mirada de todos los villanos-Sera mejor que este lista niñata Ranger-Dijo la Psycho sonriente.

 **En el Campamento ReefSide**

Daniel se encontraba en una mesa apartada junto con los Rangers, Kim, Nayeli y Nancy, Nayeli aunque haya disculpado a Math ella prefirió que ambos tomaron un tiempo, Dante al enterarse se lleno de mucha felicidad.

-Esta comida esta deliciosa-Dijo Dante.

-No es nada-Dijo Fionna avergonzada ya que como antes se dijo ella ayudaría a Adelle en la cocina.

-Eso y mas te mereces Fionna-Dijo Marshall mientras Fionna le sonreía, ambos se sonrojaron un poco.

-Me huele a amor-Dijo Kim obteniendo la risa de todos, mientras el Ranger amarillo y azul se sonrojaban.

-¿Acaso no esta haciendo mucho frió?-Pregunto Nayeli mientras se colocaba el abrigo que tenia en su cintura, todos apenas lo notaron pero creyeron que solo era un cambio del clima.

Una gran ventisca sacudió las mesas del campamento haciendo que los Rangers se levantaran de ellas, todos los alumnos comenzaron a correr hacia su respectiva cabaña.

Mientras los Rangers ayudaban para que nadie se quedara atrás-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Dante a Nayeli.

La chica se levanto gracias a la ayuda de Daniel-Si..Muchas Gracias-Dijo sonriendo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Nayeli vio esa parte de la escena y sintió algo en el cuerpo y corazón un sentimiento que nunca sintió...Celos.

-Mejor vamos-Dijo Dante mientras ayudaba a Nayeli la cual asintió y ambos se retiraron, junto con Nayeli.

 **En el Bosque.**

Varios animales y arboles se encontraban en el bosque la menoria congelados mientras la mayoría se encontraban acorrucados en algún lado del bosque, unas pisadas se escucharon dando paso a la Psycho Azul.

-Solo los débiles cederían ante este frió, este hielo solo es el 15% de mi poder-Dijo la psycho sonriente-¡Elemento de Hielo: Guerreros congelan tes!-La Psycho lanzo varios cristales de la palma de su mano.

Varias guerreros espartanos aparecieron hechos de hielo, sus ojos eran de color rojo infernal-¡Vamos por la victoria del señor Hades!-Gritaron todos los guerreros mientras se lanzaban contra el campamento.

 **En la cabaña de los chicos.**

-Maldita sea-Maldijo Marshall-¿Como demonios es que esta pasando esto?.

-¿Quieres que te responda?-Pregunto Damian con sarcasmo.

-Hades-Dijeron los 5 Rangers en susurro por la presencia de Math.

-¿Eres Dante acaso?-Pregunto Math al nombrado, Math fingía no conocerlo.

-Si-Respondió secamente.

-Mira tu no me caes bien y yo no te caigo bien, pero déjame decirte que sera mejor que no intentes nada con Nayeli-Advirtió Math-¿Es una amenaza te preguntaras?, tómalo como una advertencia-.

Dante se enojo y agarro a Math de la camisa-¡No tolerare que digas lo que tiene que hacer Nayeli, si en realidad la quisieras no alejarias a sus amigos de ella!-Declaro Dante despues lo solto-Por hoy eres su prometido pero para mañana tal vez sea otro-Dijo Dante.

Math lanzo un golpe con su puño-¡No hables asi de tus superiores!-Declaro encestando un golpe en la mejilla herida de Dante pero este reacciono y lanzo un patada en la cara de Math.

-¡Ambos ya!-Dijo Daniel en medio de los dos-Piensen en que diría Nayeli si los viera en esta situación-Declaro, Math lanzo un mirada de furia y después se retiro dejando solo a los Rangers en un silencio-¿Estas bien?-.

Dante primero se toco la mejilla-Si, tiene una derecha fuerte-Admitió Dante después volteo a ver a los demás Rangers-Sera mejor detener al monstruo que mando a Hades que de seguro debe ser fuerte.

-Solo esperemos que sea un monstruo-Dijo Damian.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Dante.

-Dante, nadie ha dicho que el que este causando esto sea un monstruo, también hay probabilidades de que sea un Psycho Ranger-Dijo Damian, los Rangers tuvieron que aceptar aquella idea del Ranger.

-Keith algo pasa-Dijo Daniel a través de su morfo.

-Ya me he enterado Daniel, también pasa en la ciudad de Angel Grove, suerte que la base tiene un campo de fuerza de calor, no se si sea un Psycho o Monstruo-Admitió Keith-Sea lo que sea, si esto sigue así, el hielo que creo, Hades lo derretirá convirtiendo este mundo en solo agua, adelante Power Rangers-.

 **En la Cabaña de las Chicas.**

-¿Todos están bien?-Pregunto Kim mirando a Nayeli, Monica, Fionna y Nancy.

-Si-Respondió Nancy-Aunque este haciendo algo de frió.

-Sera mejor aguantar-Dijo Kim frotándose sus brazos-Fionna, ¿No crees que esta es algún ataque de Hades?-La nombrada tuvo que asentir a la idea de su amiga, Fionna se retiro a otra sala junto con Kim para hablar un poco tranquilo.

-Si, pero estos poderes no los había visto de algún monstruo de Hades antes a menos que...-Fionna puso un cara de miedo-¡Kim ya regreso!-Declaro Fionna ganándose la mirada confundida de las otras chicas, Fionna agarro un suéter azul y comenzó a correr fuera de la cabaña junto con Cake en su hombro.

-¿Que sucedió?-Pregunto Nancy.

-Pues..-Kim intento pensar en una excusa-Es que olvido algo en la nieva, Si olvido algo muy importante para ella-Nancy y Nayeli la miraron con cara de desconfianza.

-Si, claro-Dijo Nayeli con una mirada de no creer nada de lo que dijo Kim.

 **En el Bosque.**

-¡Aquí estoy!¡Deja a estas personas y seres indefensos en paz!-Declaro Fionna recibiendo un rayo contra sus pies pero ella logro esquivarlo rápidamente-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del agua!¡ Con el canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!¡Furia Griega!-Fionna entro en su etapa Ranger.

-Hace tiempo que te esperaba Ranger Azul-Declaro la Nemesis de Fionna apareciendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Psycho Azul!¡Deja en paz a estas criaturas y regresamos nuestro mundo cálido!-Declaro Fionna.

La Psycho se comenzó a reír malignamente-La preocupación mas grande del mundo aparte de la pobreza mundial, es el calentamiento global, así que este mundo sera frió y no habrá nunca ningún calor y todo estarán felices, prácticamente soy la que esta ayudando mas ala humanidad que los Rangers.

-¡No digas cosas estúpidas!¡Tridente de la Sire...

La psycho interrumpió a Fionna dándole un golpe en el estomago lanzando la contra un árbol pero antes de chocar contra el hizo algo sorprendente-¡Técnica de Hielo: Dimensión de Hielo!-Un portal se abrió antes de que Fionna chocara, la Ranger lo atravesó viajando hacia otra Dimensión.

 **En el campamento.**

Los soldados de la Psycho azul comenzaron a atacar al campamento, los Rangers tuvieron que salir, pasa asegurarse de que nadie se diera cuenta de su poder, cerraron las ventanas y puertas de todas las cabañas.

-¿Listos?.

-¡Listos!

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Rojo!

-¡Poder de la tierra!¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!

-¡Poder del Dragón!¡Con la valentía del Dragón!¡Ranger negro!

-¡Poder de la Manta raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!

-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!

-¡Furia griega!-Los Rangers avanzaron contra los guerreros, era una gran ola de guerreros aunque se podían contar por lo menos 30 guerreros, Tommy luchaba contra seis, Daniel contra otros seis, Marshall contra otros seis y Dante junto con Damian luchaban contra 12, seis cada uno, 30 en total.

-¿Donde estará Fionna?-Pregunto Marshall a sus amigos, esquivando uno de los ataques de los guerreros, Dante y Damian lanzaron una patada doble combinada, el ataque dio directo a aquellos guerreros.

-¡Mejor concéntrate!-Dijo Damian.

-¡Tu novia se puede cuidar sola!-Dijo Dante causando el sonrojo del Ranger amarillo.

 **En algún extraño lugar.**

todo el lugar parecía el polo norte, completamente helado con lo lagos congelados y alunes iglues, uno fue destruido gracias a que cierta Ranger azul fue lanzada contra el por su nemesis.

-Levántate Ranger-Dijo la Psycho azul acercándose.

-Si que golpeas fuerte-Dijo la Ranger Azul levantándose pero siendo derribada por una embestida de la Psycho, Fionna cayo cerca del lago congelado

-Escuche que le tienes miedo al agua, te ayudara a superarlo, esa sera mi ultima buena acción.

La psycho lanzo un rayo contra los pies de Fionna comenzando a abrir un gran agujero en el suelo, Fionna se quedo inmóvil esperando que el suelo no se destruyera hasta que escucho un crujido-Esto no me gusta nada-Declaro Fionna antes de caer al lago.

Fionna pataleaba intentando alcanzar el agujero del hielo, pero la Psycho apareció antes y lanzo un rayo hacia el pecho de Fionna, haciendo que ella perdiera la transformación, la Psycho congelo el agua que salia del agujero haciendo que Fionna ya no pudiera salir.

-Ahora que la niñata ha muerto sera mejor que destruya a los demás Rangers para que no vengan a salvarla, a diferencia de los anteriores Psychos y mis compañeros Psychos no me conformo con destruir solo a la azul me gusta expandir los horizontes-La Psycho abrió el mismo portal retirándose dejando a Fionna muriendo cada segundo por segundo.

La mente de Fionna seguía cociente-Acaso moriré?...

 **En el campamento.**

Los Rangers habían derrotado a mas de la mitad de guerreros, quedando 2 guerreros para cada uno, Dante lanzo un golpe con su arco, luego lo lanzo hacia el cielo y empuño el Marine Guy, lanzo un golpe con la hoja destruyendo uno, Dante dio un salto y atrapo el arco-¡Arco de centauro: Luz de Quiron!-Dante lanzo su ataque mas poderoso, el ataque dio directo contra el guerrero hiriéndole, Dante invoco la Marine Guy y lanzo un golpe con su espada y escudo, dándole en el estomago al guerrero, Dante volvió a unir la marine guy haciendo que el guerrero explotara.

Damian uso su poder del Relámpago y se convirtió en un gran rayo comenzando a moverse velozmente, dando varias ráfagas de golpes y patadas, se notaban a simple vista las grietas de aquellos guerreros-¡Sable de León: Corte de Nemea!-Damian lanzo su ataque con su sable de León dándole directo en el pecho a los dos guerreros lanzan dolos contra la nieve, Damian hizo desaparecer su sable y por ultimo chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los dos explotaran.

Marshall y Tommy lanzaron un golpe contra dos guerreros atravesando el pecho con sus puños, después lanzaron una patada e invocaron sus armas-¡Esfera de Tinieblas!¡Corte de metal!-Ambos ataques dieron directo hacia los dos faltan tes guerreros haciéndolos volar, los dos Rangers dieron un gran salto quedando justo al lado.

-¡Hora de la patada del Ranger Amarillo!-Marshall lanzo un gran patada contra aquellos guerreros lanzan dolos contra el Ranger negro, el cual empuñaba el DragoBlaster y apuntaba contra los dos guerreros.

-¡Disparo sombrio!-Tommy disparo su arma atravesando a los guerreros, Marshall y Tommy al bajar al suelo chocaron los puños dando un gran explosión de los guerreros a sus espaldas.

Daniel empuño su espada del Fénix y espada de fuego (Es la espada de Hidra que tiene solo una de las tres cabezas en el mango), lanzo varias rafas de golpes y patadas con sus espadas, Daniel lanzo un golpe con su espada de fuego, destruyendo a uno de los guerreros, mientras con el otro preparo su ataque con la espada del Fénix-¡Espada del Fénix: Corte Llamarada!-Daniel destruyo al ultimo guerrero.

Los Rangers se reunieron pero se colocaron en guardia por orden de Daniel-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Tommy extrañado, una risa maligna sorprendió a los Rangers, los cuales voltearon a ver el lugar donde venia la risa, encontrándose con la Psycho azul.

-¡¿Que quieres Psycho azul?!¡No permitiremos que destruyas a Fionna!-Declaro Marshall empuñando su hacha.

-No la destruí-Dijo ganándose la mirada confundía de los Rangers, la Psycho creo una esfera dejando ver a la Ranger azul congelada y cuerpo sin vida, los Rangers se sorprendieron-¡Ahora destruiré a todos los Rangers del universo!

-Jamas pensé ver a algún Psycho que no quisiera destruir solo a los Rangers de su respectivo color-Dijo Tommy.

-¡Me importa un demonio!¡Si destruyes solo a los Rangers azules o a otros!¡Pero no permitiré que mi amiga muera en vano!-Declaro Marshall, empuñando su hacha y su escudo de Quimera-¡Poder de Regulus!¡Préstame tu fuerza!-Marshall obtuvo su armadura mientras sus armas cambiaban de forma-¡Modo Terrenal!-Marshall se lanzo empuñando sus dos armas.

La Psycho invoco un tridente totalmente parecida al de Fionna solo que la parte azul eran de color azul oscuro y fantasmal mientras lo dorado era plateado maligno, la Psycho empuño su arma y lanzaba golpes contra el Ranger.

-¡Poder de Regulus!¡Hacha Terrenal!-Marshall lanzo su ataque mas poderoso por el momento, pero la Psycho se protegió con su brazo izquierdo deteniéndolo como si nada-¿Pero que demonios?-.

La Psycho sonrió-¡Picos de hielo!-la Psycho lanzo de las puntas de su tridentes algunos picos de energía azul y blanca dándole en el pecho al Ranger que al recibirlos estos explotaron dejando al Ranger sin el traje y en el suelo.

-Maldición... debo vengarla-Dijo Marshall intentando levantarse pero la Psycho hizo un rápido movimiento y lo derrumbo con sus piernas quedando ella con su pie en el pecho de Marshall y con su tridente apuntando el cuello

-Vaya que el noviecito de la niñata es fuerte mejor lo dejare vivir y asi podremos estar juntos-Dijo agarrando a Marshall de la camisa.

Un portal se abrió atrás de la Psycho, dejando aparecer unos brazos que sostuvieron a la Psycho (Como el capitulo donde Shiryu de Dragon sostiene por la espalda a Shura de Capricornio para hacer " Ultimo Dragón")-Sera mejor que nos vayamos para nuestra batalla.

Marshall se sorprendió al ver a quien había sido su salvación, la cual le dio una sonrisa antes de volver a cruzar el portal junto con la Psycho-¡No!¡Fionna!-Los demas Rangers tuvieron que ayudar a Marshall por el daño que recibió.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Dante cargándolo junto con Damian.

-Me han dado peores golpes-Dijo sonriendo falsamente y después cerro los ojos desmayándose por el daño.

-Confiemos en Fionna-Dijo Daniel mientras todos asentian y desactivaban su transformación, Cake apareció al lado de ellos para ayudar a curar las heridas en al cabaña Ranger.

 **En la dimensión de hielo.**

Dos figuras rodaron por el suelo de nieve, una era la Psycho azul y la otra era la Ranger azul-¿Como demonios sobreviviste?-Pregunto enojada la Psycho empuñando su tridente.

-Veras, cuando me congelaste en aquel lago, mi consciencia seguía viva y por alguna extraña razón veía la batalla de mis amigos contra aquellos guerreros, cuando tu los atacaste, cuando dijiste que me derrotaste, cuando Marshall intento vengarme-Dijo Fionna-Mientras mas sufrían ellos por mi muerte, yo sufría, entendía el sufrimiento de aquellas personas importantes para mi, pude liberar tanto poder que logre destruir aquel hielo, también use el poder de Cake.

-¡Maldita!-Grito la Psycho desesperada-¡era mejor que te quedaras en tu tumba!-Grito la Psycho empuñando con fuerza su tridente.

-Jamas me rendiré Psycho-Dijo Fionna sonriendo-¡Poder del agua!¡con el canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!¡Poder de Mermail!¡Modo Tsunami!-La Ranger obtuvo su armadura de batalla lista para la lucha-¡Tridente de Sirena!-Fionna empuño su tridente.

Una gota de agua cayo al suelo congelado en cámara lenta, cuando la gota choco contra el suelo ambas Rangers lanzaron golpes con sus tridentes, todos los golpes chocaban contra el tridente de cada Ranger.

Fionna lanzo una patada pero la Psycho se protegió con su brazo, la Psycho dio una voltereta en el aire y lanzo un patada pero Fionna dio un salto hacia atrás esquivándola.

-Veo que mejoraste en poco tiempo niña-.

-No creas que con eso ganaras Psycho-Dijo Fionna volviendo a lanzar un golpe contra el estomago de la Psycho pero la Psycho fue rápido y se puso atrás de ella lanzando una patada, Fionna fue mas rápido y la intercepto con su pierna y luego con un golpe con el codo lanzando a la Psycho.

-¡¿Por que no te mueres?!-Grito la Psycho en la cara de Fionna enojada.

-Por que si muriera aquí todo lo que sufrieron Daniel, Marshall, Tommy, Dante y Damian no hubiese sido de nada y tal vez sin ese sufrimiento no hubiese podido volver, Amigos no dejara que sea en vano, eso es...¡La comprensión del Agua!-Fionna libero una ráfaga de energía azul mientras se creaba una placa de metal en su espalda.

-Miserable Ranger,¡Casi te derrotaba!¡Pero eso no importa!¡Te matare y llevare tu cabeza hacia mi lord Hades!-Grito la Psycho desesperada.

La placa de metal libero tres auras de energía azul, las cuales fueron rodeadas por varias placas, revelando la nueva armadura de Fionna, en su espalda apareció un tridente gigante, pero solos las tres puntas de color azul con al final de cada punta dorada-Este poder es imcreible-Dijo Fionna sonriendo viendo sus nuevas alas por así llamarlas.

-¡Muere niñata!-La Psycho lanzo un golpe con su tridente pero Fionna lo esquivo fácilmente y lanzo un patada hacia el estomago de la Psycho.

-¡Cañon de Hipocampo y Tridente de Sirena!-Fionna empuño sus armas nombradas sonriente-¡Psycho acabare contigo en menos de 1 minuto!-Fionna lanzo un rayo con su cañón y después varios golpes con su tridente.

-¡Miserable Niña!-La Psycho se lanzo contra la Ranger echa una furia pero lo que no sabia es que Fionna ya había ganado la batalla desde el principio.

-¡Tridente de Sirena y Cañon de Hipocampo!¡Bestias Legendarias del Agua!-Fionna lanzo un rayo desde sus armas los cuales tomaron forma de sus 3 Zords, el ataque dio directo a la Psycho la cual cayo al agua fría y dio una gran explosión.

-¡He llegado hermanita!-Dijo Cake apareciendo en el hombro de Fionna, gracias a la ayuda de Keith.

-Justo a tiempo-La Psycho apareció enfrente de Fionna su armadura estaba destrozada, en sus hombros sobresalían algunos cuernos que parecían ser las hombreras, la Psycho miro enojada a Fionna.

-¡Esta vez acabare contigo!-La Psycho comenzó a crecer revelando su verdadera forma, era igual al del anterior Psycho, solo que su figura era delgada y tenia una larga cabellera azul claro, junto con hombreras con dos picos, manos de color azul claro mientras la mayoría de su cuerpo era azul oscuro, su rostro era mas femenino y humano.

-¡Cake, Mermail y Kodarus aparezcan!-Los 3 Zords de Fionna aparecieron y de una vez Kodarus y Cake pasaron a su modo guerrera-¡Aquí vamos Cake!-Dijo Fionna entrando en la cabina de Cake.

-¡Aquí vamos Kodarus!-Dijo Cake mientras la nombrada asentía, ambas lanzaron una gran patada contra la Psycho la cual detuvo rápidamente, pero el Zord Sirena lanzo una embestida haciendo que todos cayeran hacia el mar congelado.

-Este sera tu máximo error-Dijo la Psycho sonriendo mientras sus cuernos y picos junto con garras crecieron-Este es mi elemento niñata ¡Fuego!-La Psycho disparo sus garras como proyectiles dándole a los 3 Zords.

-¿Que haremos hermanita?-Pregunto Cake esperando la respuesta de Fionna pero esta solo se quedo callado pensando-¡Látigo de Gato Marino!-Cake ataco con su látigo hacia la Psycho pero esta lo esquivo.

-¡Picos de hielo!-La Psycho disparo sus garras las cuales se volvieron a regenerar, las garras atravesaron en medio del estomago a los Zords pero aun podían pelear-Son mas duros de lo que penes pero todavía no me ganaran-.

-¡Maldita sea!-Maldijo Fionna pensando en que podía hacer-¡Kodarus y Mermail lancen una embestida!-Las dos Zords asintieron y lanzaron su embestida, pero la Psycho fue mas rápida e hizo un rápido movimiento haciendo que las dos Zords chocaran entre si.

-¡Esferas de energía!-La Psycho disparo dos esferas, una contra los dos Zords dándoles en el pecho y lanzando las contra algunos picos cercanos-¡Cumpliré con mi matanza y llevare tu cabeza!-.

-¡Mermail y Kodarus!-Grito Fionna preocupada pero no noto que la Psycho apareció y atravesar con sus garras el estomago de Cake la cual lanzo un quejido de dolor-¡Cake, por favor resiste!-Grito Fionna preocupada hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una idea-¡Por favor Shark Ayúdame en esta batalla!-Pidió Fionna mientras tocaba la armadura de su pecho, Cake libero una onda de energía que lanzo a la Psycho contra los Picos.

-¡Megazord Zafiro!-El Megazord de Fionna apareció listo para la lucha-¡Furia de agua Celestial!-Fionna lanzo su ataque atravesando a la Psycho la cual lanzo un quejido pero aun no se encontraba derrotada.

-No me iré...Sin tu vida-Dijo lanzándose y cuando estuvo a punto de atacar al Megazord, este se separo rápidamente formando los 3 Megazord-¿Que?

-¡Poder del Hipocampo!¡Latigo de agua!¡Canto de Sirena!-Los Zords lanzaron su ataque, dándole a la Psycho, su cuerpo se comenzó a agrietar-¡Megazord Zafiro!¡Espíritus del Agua!-Fionna lanzo su ataque mas poderoso, atravesando a la Psycho la cual primero se convirtió en hielo y luego exploto-Al fin he acabado con la Psycho-Dijo Fionna retirándose el casco.

 **En el campamento de Reefside.**

-Me pregunto como estarán Fionna y Cake-Pregunto Daniel junto con Marshall, Damian, Dante, Kim, Elsa, Tommy en la cabaña Ranger.

-Espero que este bien-Dijo Marshall recostado y con vendas en el pecho, un portal se abrió dando paso a la Ranger Azul, la cual desactivo su transformación, estaba junto con Cake.

-He ganado-Dijo Fionna sonriendo, los Rangers que se encentraban de pie dieron un salto de alegría, mientras chocaban sus puños y estrechaban manos-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Fionna al Ranger herido.

-Me han dado peores golpes-Dijo Marshall con tono gracioso-Lo unico que importa s que estas bien, ahora van 2 Psychos derrotados, los que faltan son Psycho Amarillo-.

-Psycho Dorado-Prosiguió Damian.

-Psycho Morado-Dijo Dante.

-Y el peor de todos-Dijo Tommy mirando a Daniel.

-Psycho Rojo-Dijo con la mano en la barbilla.

-Lo mejor sera que descansen un poco-Dijo Elsa mirando a través de una ventana-Miren ya esta saliendo el sol-Los chicos sonrieron viendo como todo el hielo se derritió, de nuevo estaba solo el campamento Reeside y no un cubo de hielo.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capitulo lamento la tardanza es que algo ha pasado y es muy personal, la Psycho azul fue derrotada quedando tan solo 4 Psychos pero cada Psycho es mas poderoso que el anterior y ahora pasare a responder con el gusto de cada Dia:_

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** _Si ahora solo quedan 4 Psychos Rangers pero no sera un reto fácil, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios así me lo permite._


	28. El Rey del Avispero

Aqui estoy soy Marshall043 y hoy presentare el nuevo capitulo de mi fic el cual sera la batalla del Psycho Amarillo contra el Ranger Marshall Abadder, el Psycho caera tan bajo con tal de hacer sufrir al Ranger que secuestrara algo importante.

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, ya he subido algunas imágenes de Power Ranger que tenía en la cuenta como Marshall043, se llama warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27:**

 **El Rey del Avispero.**

-¡Ya han destruido a 2 de nuestros compañeros!-Grito el Psycho Morado desesperado con las manos en la cabeza.

-Si esto sigue así, terminaremos destruidos-Declaro el Psycho Dorado pensando.

-¡No lo permitiré!-Grito Hades mientras los Psychos se arrodillaban-Amarillo encárgate de destruir aunque sea un solo Ranger-Dijo Hades mientras el Psycho se levanto crujiendo sus puños.

-Me encargare de destruir al Ranger amarillo junto con la Ranger azul-Dijo el Psycho retirándose.

 **En la cabaña Ranger**

-Venga, puedes lanzarme tu mejor golpe-Dijo Marshall entrenando junto con Daniel.

-Luego no te arrepientas-Declaro Daniel lanzando un patada giratoria mientras se sostenía con sus manos, la patada parecía como un hélice de helicóptero, el Ranger amarillo recibió la mayoría de golpes pero aun no se rendía.

-Sera mejor acabar con esto rápido-Dijo el Ranger dando un salto y lanzando un patada pero Daniel fue mas rapido y lanzo un golpe hacia Marshall haciendo que este cayera derrotado-Tuviste suerte-.

-Ya quisieras-Dijo Daniel ayudando a levantar al Ranger.

-Bueno lo mejor sera descansar-Dijo Fionna entrando por la puerta, el líder del grupo junto con el Ranger amarillo asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas, pero sin darse cuenta que cierto Psycho seguía a los dos Rangers a una vista alejada.

 **Cerca de la cabaña de las chicas.**

Ya era de noche y dos sombras se encontraban caminando-Por favor, ya te dije que no debes acompañarme digo debes estar cansado con el entrenamiento-Dijo Fionna mientras a su lado se encontraba Marshall con la manos en la nuca.

-Tranquila, no debes de preocuparte estas heridas y cansancio de batallas y entrenamiento son para vencer a Hades, para que el mundo ya no tenga que preocuparse por su amenaza con tan solo pensar eso me aguanto el dolor-Dijo Marshall sonriendo le a Fionna.

-Bueno pero sigues siendo mi amigo, también eres importante para mi-Dijo Fionna en voz baja pero Marshall había escuchado lo que dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Fi...-Dijo Marshall llamando la atención del Ranger azul, un rayo sorprendió a los dos, el Ranger fue lanzado contra un árbol cercano, Fionna corrió rápido a ayudarlo pero al intentarlo fue recibida por un rayo haciendo que esta cayera.

-Valla al parecer interrumpí una declaración de amor-Dijo el Psycho amarillo apareciendo y empuñando una hacha parecida a la del Ranger amarillo solo que mas maligna-He venido por ti Ranger y de una matare a la que destruyo a mi compañera Psycho-Dijo apuntando la hacha hacia la Ranger azul.

-¡Dejala en paz!-Dijo Marshall lanzando un golpe el cual el psycho lo intercepto fácilmente y después lanzo un patada al estomago del Ranger haciendo que poco a poco perdiera el equilibrio y se comenzara a desmayar.

-Antes de que pierdas la conciencia dejame decirte, ven mañana a las 10 de la mañana cerca de la cueva que esta justo en el corazon de este bosque, si llegas aunque sea un segundo tarde-El Psycho le jalo el pelo a la Ranger y coloco su hacha en su cuello-Ella lo pagara-Dijo teletransportandose mientras el Ranger amarillo solo pudo desmayarse.

-¡Marshall!-Los Rangers llegaron a su rescate, Damian y Dante tuvieron que ayudarlo mientras Tommy y Daniel corrian atras de ellos para llevarlo a la cabaña de los chicos, no debian preocuparse ya que Math estaria completamente dormido.

 **En la cabaña de los chicos.**

Ya era aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana cuando el Ranger amarillo se levanto de golpe-¡Fionna!-Grito desesperado recordando la anterior noche, a su lado se encontraban los demás Rangers junto con Tommy, pero Math no estaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Daniel ayudando a levantar al Ranger.

-Soy yo o es que la mayoría de golpes siempre van dirigidos a mi-Dijo sarcásticamente Marshall pero después se puso serio y se levanto-Debo irme-Dijo levantándose pero Tommy se puso enfrente de el.

-No puedes ir así, estas herido aunque halla pasado aunque sea unas horas-Dijo Tommy.

-¡Me importa un Carajo si tengo que incluso que derrotarlos a ustedes amigos, si en realidad fueran mis amigos me dejarían ir a luchar contra aquel Psycho para salvar a Fionna!-.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reclamar se escucharon varios gritos, los Rangers salieron encontrándose con varias abejas humanoides amarilla con rayas negras y dos colmillos junto con ojos rojos.

-¿Que demonios es esto?-Pregunto incrédulo Damian.

-Sera mejor no saberlo y lo mejor es derrotarlos-Dijo Dante colocando su mano el morfer-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder de la Manta raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡Poder del fuego!¡Con el poder del Fenix!¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón!¡Con la valentía del Dragón!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

-¡Lo siento, muchachos, pero ahora debo ir a cumplir mi misión!¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!¡Furia Griega!-Grito Marshall mientras corría a través de los soldados abejas

-¡Espera!-Grito en vano Tommy.

-¡Beast Cycle Yellow!-Declaro Marshall invocando su motocicleta en forma de Manticora-¡Debo hacerlo muchachos!-Declaro Marshall adentrándose al bosque, dejando a los 4 Rangers luchando con los guerreros avispa.

 **En el Corazon del Bosque.**

El Psycho se encontraba junto con la ranger azul la cual estaba inconsciente y con algunos rasguños, se encontraban atrapada por algunos aros de energía amarillos-¿Donde estará aquel Ranger?-Se preguntaba el Psycho afilando su hacha.

-Aquí estoy Psycho-Dijo Marshall bajando de su moto y empuñando su hacha-Sera mejor que liberes a Fionna o si no la pasaras muy mal-Dijo Marshall señalando con su hacha.

-Te dije que solo la liberaría si me derrotaras aunque sabiendo el resultado de la batalla mejor vete despidiendo de ella-Dijo sonriendo malignamente, el Ranger comenzó a caminar pero cuando estuvo a cierta distancia del Psycho este se lanzo corriendo.

El Psycho repitió la misma acción, ambos Rangers lanzaban los mismo golpes, el Psycho lanzo un golpe con su hacha pero Marshall logro esquivarlo y ataco con una patada

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, usa todo tu poder si no, este combate no vale la pena-Dijo el Psycho burlona mente.

-Si tu lo deseas.¡Poder de Regulus!¡Modo Terrenal!¡Látigo venenoso y Hacha de Manticora!-El Ranger empuño sus armas nombradas sonriendo-¡Este si es la mayoría de mi poder!-Declaro Marshall lanzándose contra el Psycho de nuevo,

-¡Avispero desatado!-El Psycho disparo de sus manso varias avispas las cuales al chocar contra el Ranger estas explotaron, el Ranger fue lanzando contra un arbol cercano pero despues de unos segundos se volvio a levantar como si nada.

-Ni creas que soy facil de destruir-Dijo Marshall sonriendo a travez del casco-No te preocupes Fionna ire por ti cuesteme lo que me cuesto, no es una simple promesa, es una promesa de amigos-Dijo Marshall empuñando sus armas-¡Latigo Venenoso: Corte Toxico!-Marshall lanzo el ataque de su latigo, el Psycho lo recibio directamente en su pecho haciendo que de este saliera humo toxico.

-Vaya jamas pensé que lograrías darme un golpe directo Ranger amarillo-Reconoció el Psycho tocándose el pecho el cual dejo una grieta-Pero no creas que con eso ya ganaste esta batalla-Declaro el Psycho liberando un aura amarilla-La verdadera batalla comienza-.

-La estoy esperando con ansias-Dijo Marshall liberando la misma aura.

 **En el Campamento.**

-Estos tipos son duros incluso que los de hielo que enfrentamos el otro día-Dijo el Ranger Morado lanzando una patada pero fue interceptada por uno de los guerreros y este fue lanzando contra el suelo donde varios guerreros se le colocaron encima creando un gran montaña de guerreros avispa-¡Poder de Giles!¡Modo Fantasmal!-Grito destruyendo a todos aquellos guerreros.

-¡Sable de León: Corte de Nemea!-Grito Damian lanzando su ataque con su sable destruyendo a varios guerreros-Tienes razón, deberíamos usar todo nuestro poder para poder ir a ayudar-Dijo mientras hacia desaparecer su arma-¡Poder de Daku!¡Modo Solar!-Grito obteniendo su nuevo traje-¡Alabarda del Fénix!¡Rueda de fuego!-Grito destruyendo a varias monstruos.

-¡Poder de NightRay!¡Modo Espectral!-Tommy obtuvo su armadura y de una vez invoco el arma de Cancerbero-¡Nunchakus de Cancerbero: Perros del Infierno!-Tommy ataco con poder de oscuridad, lanzando a cada guerrero contra un árbol y destruyéndolo pero varios volvieron a aparecer agarrando a Tommy de los brazos mientras dos guerreros avispa lo comenzaron a lanzar golpes.

Daniel corrió a ayudar a Tommy pero un guerrero se lanzo rápidamente contra el haciendo que rodaran por el suelo-¡Miserable!¡Poder De Gairuda!¡Modo Llamarada!-El Ranger invoco su armadura e invoco su espada de Hidra-¡Espada de Hidra y de fuego: Meteoro de Hidra!-Daniel lanzo su ataque destruyendo a el guerrero junto con otros pero varios lo sorprendieron y le lanzaron varios golpes con sus aguijones lanzan dolo contra el suelo y reuniéndolo con los otros Ranger.

-Sera mas difícil de lo que pesamos-Dijo Tommy.

-¡Vamos Power Ranger!-Grito Daniel lanzándose mientras los demás lo seguían.

 **En el corazón del Bosque.**

Los dos Rangers chocaron contra un árbol, haciendo que ambos soltaran sus armas pero rápidamente se levantaron y las volvieron a empuñar-¡Toma esto!-Declaro el Psycho lanzando un golpe con su hacha pero el Ranger logro esquivarlo.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte Filoso!-Marshall lanzo el vumerang de energía amarilla, el Psycho la atrapo con su mano y la lanzo al suelo liberando una pequeña explocion, Marshall y Fionna se quedaron perplejos.

-Ranger amarillo, mejor rinde te, jamas podrás destruirme, desde el inicio de esta batalla yo ya la he ganado-Declaro liberando un aura de energía junto con algunos aros de energía que atraparon a Marshall y de una liberaron un descarga de energía que hizo que perdiera la transformación.

-Que tramposo-Dijo intentando liberarse pero el Psycho apareció como un destello de luz y le dio un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, el Psycho le apunto la hacha en el cuello.

-Sere bueno y piadoso contigo, dejare que digas tus ultimas palabras pero no solo a mi si no también a ella-Dijo sonriendo mientras hacia levitar a Fionna cerca de el Psycho y de Marshall.

El Ranger se levanto a duras penas y miro a los dos-Tal vez caiga en esta batalla, pero si he de morir que caiga conmigo el culpable-Dijo sonriendo-Pero si muero al menos -me iré sin ningún secreto importante, Fionna-La nombrada volteo a verlo-Desde que eramos niños, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, jugando, a veces incluso tocando musica, ahora que tal vez esto haya acabado y salga tal vez en un ataúd, me ire sabiendo que ahora estas enterada de mi mayor secreto, te quiero Fionna-La nombrada se sorprendió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Que cursi-Dijo el Psycho lanzando una patada haciendo que el Ranger cayera y rodara por el suelo, el Psycho se puso a su lado y apuntando con su hacha el cuello de este-¡Muere ahora!-.

-Al menos por fin le dije a la persona que quiero lo importante que es para mi, eso es...¡El amor de la Tierra!-Una gran onda separo a los dos Rangers haciendo que el Psycho chocara contra un árbol-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Poder de Regulus!-Una placa de metal apareció en su espalda, liberando un aura de energía amarilla, la cual fue rodeada por varias placas de metal blanca y amarilla, era dos alas con forma de alas de mucilago-¡que increíble ahora tengo alas!-Declaro viendo sus nuevas alas.

-¡No es justo!-Grito el Psycho lanzándose-¡Aunque tengas mas poder sigues siendo una hormiga contra mi!-Grito lanzando un golpe con su hacha pero Marshall se protegió con la armadura de sus brazos, sorprendiendo al Psycho.

-¡Paga por tus delitos, Psycho!-Grito lanzando un golpe con su hacha y varias ráfagas de patadas-¡Hacha de la Manticora y Escudo de la Quimera: Bestias legendarias de la Tierra!-El Ranger disparo un rayo que se convirtió en Regulus junto con Rakhmus, los cuales destruyeron la armadura del Psycho y este dio una gran explosión quedando bajo algunas rocas-Eso no es todo-.

-Marshall-La voz de Fionna hizo que el Ranger desactivara su transformación y se vieran a los ojos-¿Lo que dijiste es cierto?-.

-Por favor Fi, no jugaría con ese tipo de mentiras-Dijo Marshall.

La chica solo se volvió a sonrojar y volteo a ver directamente los ojos al Ranger-También, te quiero-Dijo sonriendo, Marshall no pudo evitar sonreír, ambos Rangers se abrazaron, Fionna decidió ser directa y beso los labios del Ranger, Marshall correspondió al beso mientras ambos se sonrojaban

-Mejor vete al campamento y ayuda a los chicos-.

-Si-Dijo pero antes de irse le dio otro beso al Ranger el cual de sorpresa se sonrojo-Por favor vuelve a salvo,¡Poder del agua!¡Blue Beast Cycle!-Grito invocando su moto y de una salio disparada hacia el campamento.

-Al parecer por fin obtuviste a tu chica, pero pronto se convertirá en aun soltera-Dijo la voz del Psycho apareciendo con su armadura destruida, el Psycho destruyo el resto de su armadura dejando ver su forma monstruosa, era con apariencia de un hombre, con una mano en forma de cola de avispa, una armadura amarilla con rayas negras junto con hombreras circulares con los mismos colores, estomago junto con brazos naranja, una armadura naranja y negra en su brazo, un cinturón dorado, junto con un pantalón parecido al de su armadura de Psycho de color negro, rodillas y piernas amarillas con dos garras negras, tenia un casco negro con una gema en la frente, ojos rojos y una mascara en la boca junto con dos colmillos, por ultimo tenia dos alas de avispa.

-Eso lo veremos Psycho, ¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Modo Terrenal!¡Aparezcan Rakhmus y Regulus!¡Modo guerrero!-Grito mientras Rakhmus adquirió su forma Megazord-¡Vamos amigos es hora de acabar con el Psycho!-Declaro entrando en la cabina de Regulus, Rakhmus lanzo una embestida mientras Regulus lanzo un golpe con sus garras pero el Psycho ni se inmuto.

-¡Patetico!-Grito lanzando un golpe con su aguijón pero el Megazord Rakhmus lo esquivo pero el Psycho lanzo una patada sorpresa lanzan dolo a chocar contra varios arboles y destruyéndolos.

-Eso si que duele-Dijo levantándose, Rakhmus agarro al Psycho rodea dolo con sus brazos, Regulus aprovecho el momento y lanzaba ráfagas de golpes con sus garras y cola, pero el Psycho pareciese como si no los recibiera, el Psycho lanzo una ráfaga de energía desde sus alas alejando a los dos Zords de el.

-¡Avispas de la destrucción!-El Psycho disparo desde su aguijón varias avispas que al tocar a los Zords estos explotaran y dejaban a los Zords algunos rasguños-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Ranger?-.

-Te demostrare de lo que soy capaz-Declaro-¡Megazord Salvaje!-Grito invocando su feroz Megazord-¡Garras salvajes!-El Megazord obtuvo un par de filosas garras en sus manos, el Megazord lanzo varios cortes lanzando al Psycho contra algunos arboles.

-¡Jamas me había divertido tanto Ranger!¡Pero si esquivas este ataque!¡Todas las personas morirán!-Grito creando una gran esfera desde su mano-¡Esfera del Rey avispa!-Grito lanzando la contra el Ranger.

El Megazord lo recibió directamente haciendo que comenzara a retroceder poco a poco, la esfera estaba siendo retenida por las palmas del Megazord, el cual no la podría resistir por mucho tiempo-¿Como solucionare este problema?-Se preguntaba.

-¡Muere!-Grito aumentando la potencia del ataque.

-¡Ya quisieras!-Declaro devolviendo le la esfera-¡Al parecer caíste en mi trampa!-Grito sonriendo y despues el Megazord se lanzo contra este, lanzando una patada hacia el pecho del Psycho, el Psycho no cayo al suelo si no que logro quedare en el aire mientras movía rápidamente sus alas.

-¡Si quieres destruirme ven!-.

El Psycho emprendió vuelo pero el Megazord no se quedo atrás y emprendió vuelo con las pequeñas alas de murciélago, ahora la batalla se convirtió en una batalla aérea, ambos lanzaban rafas de golpes y se defendían.

-¡Toma esto!-Declaro el Psycho lanzando una ráfaga de golpes con su aguijón, el Megazord comenzó a caer, pero Marshall lo volvió a colocar al lado del Psycho.

-¡Psycho Ranger!-Grito llamando la atención del nombrado-¡Con este ultimo golpe te destruiré para siempre!¡Furia del León!-Declaro el Ranger usando su mas poderoso ataque, el Megazord se transformo en el león y devoro al Psycho destruyéndolo para siempre.

* * *

 **En el Campamento.**

Los Rangers estaban en el suelo junto con la azul, se encontraban respirando aceleradamente por el cansancio, mientras ya la mayoría de guerreros se encontraban vaporizándose, simbolizando que el Psycho había sido destruido-Eso fue difícil-Dijo Dante retirando su transformación.

-Al menos, Marshall logro destruir al Psycho-Dijo Tommy levantando.

-Si, espero que este bien-Dijo Fionna en tono de preocuparos.

-Pues no sigas esperando, estoy bien, cansado y herido pero bien por lo menos-Dijo Marshall apareciendo, sus amigos se reunieron con el, Fionna se lanzo a los brazos del Ranger, dandole un beso, dejando confundido a los Rangers excepto a Tommy que sonreí-Vaya, pensaba decirles de otra forma que ya somos pareja-Dijo sonrojado.

-¡Felicidades!-Declararon todos los Rangers-¡Siempre supimos que se amaban!-Declaro Dante.

Todos los Rangers rieron por el sonrojo de los dos-Venga, no molesten, al menos ya tengo a mi chica-Dijo mirando a los 4 Rangers, los cuales entendieron aquella mirada mientras pensaban en su respectiva chica.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, el Psycho Ranger Amarillo ha sido derrotado, se ha formado una de las muchas parejas Ranger, Hades estará mas enojado que nunca al enterarse que ya solo tendrá a sus 3 Psychos, ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre:

 _ **La luz de Orion:** Perdón por aquel error aquí esta la parte arreglada :_

Una gran ventisca sacudió las mesas del campamento haciendo que los Rangers se levantaran de ellas, todos los alumnos comenzaron a correr hacia su respectiva cabaña. Mientras los Rangers ayudaban para que nadie se quedara atrás.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Dante a Monica ,la chica se levanto gracias a la ayuda de Dante.

-Si..Muchas Gracias- Dijo sonriendo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Nayeli vio esa parte de la escena y sintió algo en el cuerpo y corazón un sentimiento que nunca sintió...Celos.

-Mejor vamos- Dijo Dante mientras ayudaba a Monica la cual asintió y ambos se retiraron, junto con Nayeli.

 _Ahora solo faltan 3 Psychos espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Ahora les deseo feliz semana santa...Nos vemos ne cuanto pueda si Dios así me lo permite._


	29. La Bestia Dorada

Aqui estoy soy Marshall043 y hoy presentare el nuevo capitulo de mi fic el cual sera la batalla del Psycho dorado contra el Ranger Damian Solo, el Psycho ahora que ha conseguido información importante se encargara de usarla a su favor.

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, ya he subido algunas imágenes de Power Ranger que tenía en la cuenta como Marshall043, se llama warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27:**

 **La Bestia Dorada.**

Damian se encontraba caminando en el bosque junto con sus amigos del campamento y amigos Rangers, Tommy se encontraba adelante de todos explicando algunas cosas de dinosaurios o animales, algunos le parecía interesante a otros le parecía aburrido, Damian se encontraba pensativo con las manos en la nuca.

-¿Pensando en tu chica?-Pregunto Marshall apareciendo a su lado, el Ranger Dorado se sonrojo y volteo a ver hacia un lado.

-No se de que hablas-Dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sabemos que te gusta la chica Nancy-Dijo Fionna apareciendo entrelazando su brazo con el de Marshall.

-Vaya, soy tan obvio-Dijo sonrojado.

-Todos los somos cuando se trata de la persona que nos gusta-Dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Mejor dile lo que sientes, antes de que la pierdas amigo-Dijo Daniel entrando en la conversación.

-Y luego te arrepientas el resto de tu vida, Sin presiones-Dijo Dante sonriendo.

-Gracias-Dijo Damian en tono gracioso, los Rangers no aguantaron la risa y comenzaron a reír mientras Damian se sonrojaba.

 **En el inframundo.**

-Déjenme re calcular-Dijo Hades con la mano en su cabeza-Perdimos 3 Psychos, nos quedan otros 3 Psychos contra 6 Rangers, a este paso terminaremos perdiendo como siempre-Dijo Hades con mirada enojada.

-No se preocupe mi Lord, usare una carta bajo la manga para destruir al Ranger Dorado-Dijo el Psycho Dorado retirándose siendo seguido por la mirada de sus compañeros Psychos.

-Espero que no fracase-Dijo Astronema con una copa de jugo de lava en la mano.

 **En el bosque del Campamento.**

-Venga lánzate amigo, hazle honor a tu Zord y lánzate como un león-Dijo Marshall empujando al Ranger Dorado cerca de Nancy-¿Cuanto quieren apostar a cuanto se demora en declararse?-Pregunto.

-5 billetes a que lo hace hoy-Dijo Dante.

-Apuesto lo mismo a que se demora por lo menos 3 Días-Dijo Daniel.

-Esta bien, yo apuesto a que se demorara mas de una semana-Dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-¿En serio apostaran eso?-Pregunto Fionna.

-Es un poco de diversión y para darle un empujón a Damian-Dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-¿Que sera esa luz?-Pregunto Tommy viendo como enfrente de ellos apareció una gran luz que aumento a tal punto que los Rangers tuvieron que taparse los ojos-¿Por que me siento raro?-Pregunto sintiéndose extraño.

Cuando el brillo ceso, los 6 Rangers habían desaparecido junto con una estudiante-¿Donde estarán?-Pregunto Elsa preocupada, para después ponerse seria-¡Regresen a sus respectivas cabañas!-Declaro mientras los estudiantes comenzaron a caminar.

-Espero que estén bien-Dijo Kim al lado de Elsa.

-Yo también-Dijo Elsa preocupada.

 **En alguna fabrica abandonada.**

6 destellos de luz aparecieron y dieron paso a los Rangers que se levantaron del suelo confundidos-¿Donde estamos?-Pregunto el Ranger Morado volteando a ver a todos los lugares y direcciones.

-¡Bienvenido Dorado!-Declaro el Psycho arriba de un gran contenedor, con oro derretido, lo típico de las fabricas, los Ranger iban a transformarse pero el Psycho chasqueo los dedos dejándolos confundidos-No creo que debas hacer eso-Dijo haciendo aparecer dos Likers con una chica que todos conocían bien-Ella debe ser especial para ti Amigo-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Damian te destruirá copia barata de Ranger!-Declaro Nancy escupiéndole en el visor al Psycho, el Psycho preparo su puño enojado, Damian se impulso con las manos de sus amigos y dio una rápida embestida contra el Psycho, cayendo ambos al suelo-Al parecer si es importante para ti-Dijo el Psycho malvadamente.

Damian no respondió y empuño una barra de metal-¡Cállate y lucha Psycho!-Declaro Damian lanzándose a la batalla.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los Likers-Dijo Tommy colocándose en guardia junto con los Rangers.

-Sera difícil sin los trajes-Dijo Dante.

-No digas tonterías-Dijo Marshall lanzándose, el Ranger logro lanzar un golpe al rostro del Liker, pero dos Likers le dieron una patada en el estomago lanzandolo contra los demas Rangers, Dante lo miro seriamente-No digas nada-Refunfuño.

-No diré nada-Dijo Dante, Los Rangers se lanzaron contra los Likers que aunque fuera difícil sin poder transformarse nunca se rendirían.

-Estos Likers son tan fuertes como el oro Rangers, no son como los otros estos son especiales, gracias a mi poder-Dijo sonriendo mientras los Likers se volvieron dorados, los Rangers se sorprendieron.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Daniel incrédulo-No podremos hacerlo necesitaremos nuestros poderes Rangers-Dijo mirando a Damian que fue lanzado contra algunos barriles, el Ranger se volvio a levantar jadeando.

-No, por favor amigos, podemos resolver esto sin los poderes-Dijo volviéndose a lanzar contra el Psycho-¡Toma esto!-Declaro lanzando un golpe contra el estomago del Psycho, pero al golpearlo Damian se tuvo que agarrar la mano por el dolor.

-Se que mi cuerpo es duro como el oro-Dijo sonriendo, el Psycho lanzo un golpe contra el estomago de Damian y lo lanzo contra el suelo-Mejor rinde te así podrás morir junto con tu chica-Dijo lanzando un vumerang de energía contra un contenedor cercana de donde estaba Nancy, el contenedor comenzó a incendiarse mientras el fuego se acercaba poco a poco a Nancy.

.¡Nancy!-Grito preocupado el Ranger dorado.

-¡No te preocupes por mi Damian, no soy una chica débil!-Grito Nancy sonriendo.

-Miserable, no te perdonare desgraciado-Declaro Damian lanzando una patada contra el Psycho, pero el Psycho la atrapo a tiempo e hizo un rápido movimiento lanzando a Damian a atravesar una de las paredes.

-¿Ese es todo tu poder?-Pregunto victorioso el Psycho.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder del agua!¡Con el canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón!¡Con la Valentía del Dragón!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¿Por que activaron sus poderes?-Pregunto el Psycho confundido, el Psycho volteo hacia el lugar donde lanzo a Damian al sentir una gran fuerza.

-¿Crees que ellos activarían su poder sin que yo les dijera si estaba de acuerdo o no?-Pregunto la voz de Damian-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!-El Ranger apareció pero no tenia su casco, si no que lo sostenía con su mano.

-¿No te preocupa tu identidad?-Pregunto el Psycho confundido, Nancy se quedo perpleja al ver a sus amigos transformándose junto con Damian el cual sostenía su casco con duda.

-¡Vamos Damian puedes destruir a aquel monstruo!-Declaro Nancy sonriendo.

-Gracias, Nancy-Dijo Damian sonriendo y agarro con firmeza su casco y se lo puso-¡Ranger Dorado!¡Sable de León!¡Corte de Nemea!-Declaro lanzando su ataque pero fue tan rápido que el Psycho ni lo vio-¡Ten fe Nancy!¡Te rescatare aunque muerda en el intento!-Grito Damian sonriendo.

-¡Ni creas que eso pasara Ranger Dorado!-Declaro el Psycho invocando un sable muy parecido al de Damian pero maligno-¡Corte Dorado!-Declaro el Psycho lanzando un vumerang de energía que se dividió en tres, el ataque dio directo al Ranger Dorado lanzan dolo contra varios contenedores.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Marshall lanzando varios golpes contra los Likers dorados, uno intento darle con una patada pero el Ranger fue veloz y la esquivo-¡Se mas rápido amigo!-Declaro lanzando varios golpes con su hacha.

-Mejor concéntrate en tu pelea-Dijo Fionna lanzando un golpe con su tridente-¡Soy mas rapida que eso!-Declaro al poder esquivar una patada del Liker dorado, Fionna lanzo una patada doble lanzando a un Liker contra los otros.

Tommy disparo un láser con su DragoBlaster atravesando a un Liker-¡DragoBara: Esfera de tinieblas!-Tommy disparo su esfera de tinieblas la cual destruyo a muchos Likers dejándolo cada vez mas facil.

Daniel lanzo un golpe con su espada de Hidra, luego lanzo un golpe con la espada de fuego-¡Espada de Hidra y de Fuego: Meteoro de Hidra!-Declaro lanzando su mas poderoso ataque con aquellas espadas, destruyendo a la mayoría de Likers dorados.

Damian choco su sable de León con el Sable del Psycho-¡¿Por que no te rindes?!-Pregunto furioso el Psycho.

-¡Por que si me rindiera seria perde mi fe, mis amigos tiene fe en mi, sobre todo Nancy, con eso ya tengo suficiente razón para ganar esta batalla!¡Esa es ... la Fe del Relámpago!-Declaro comenzando a brillar.

-¿Que es este poder?-Se preguntaba el Psycho retrocediendo.

-¡Modo Solar!¡Aquí Voy!-El Ranger obtuvo su armadura del Modo Solar pero también obtuvo una placa de metal en la espalda, la cual libero dos auras de energía dorada, las cuales fueron rodeadas por placas doradas algunas negras,quedando alas negras con la parte de arriba dorada-¡Ahora si que soy un Fénix!-Declaro sonriendo

-¡Imposible!-Declaro el Psycho sorprendido-¡Pero de todas maneras te desplumare Ranger!-Grito el Psycho lanzándose de nuevo a la batalla-¡Corte Dorado!-El Psycho volvió a lanzar su ataque pero Damian lo desvió con su brazo (Estilo Dragon Ball Z), los Rangers se sorprendieron.

-Eso no ha hecho ni cosquillas-Dijo Damian sonriendo-¡Acabare contigo rápido y después rescatare a Nancy!-Declaor empuñando sus dos armas-¡Bestias legendarias del Relampago!-Declaro lanzando su mas poderoso ataque, el Psycho choco contra varios barriles de petroleo incendiándolos y explotando-¡Sera mejor salir de aquí rápido!-Declaro mientras sus amigos asentían.

 **Afuera de la Fabrica.**

Los Rangers logaron salir rápidamente de aquella fabrica pero notaron que uno de los Rangers no estaba-¡Damian esta adentro!-Declaro Daniel, los Ranger iban a volver a entrar a la fabrica pero esta exploto, la onda de la explosion lanzo a los Rangers lejos, ellos al caer al suelo volvieron a levantarse jadeando-¿Están todos bien?-.

-¡Si!-Respondió Tommy-¡Pero Damian no esta!-.

-¡Bueno ya llegue Doctor Oliver!-Dijo el Ranger Dorado apareciendo con Nancy en sus brazos, la cual se encontraba algo polvorienta y desmayada-Esta batalla todavía sigue, por favor cuídenla mientras derroto al Psycho-Dijo Damian.

-Ve y derrota para siempre al Psycho-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

Damian solo sonrió a través del casco y asintió con la cabeza-Esta es nuestra batalla final Ranger Dorado-Dijo la voz del Psycho apareciendo, el Psycho dio una explosion que destruyo toda su armadura, dejando ver su apariencia monstruos,un león humanoide, un pantalón parecido al de su armadura de Psycho, un cinturón dorado con una gema verde, patas de Fénix amarillas con tres garras negras en cada una, estomago amarillo, una armadura dorada en su pecho, sus brazos son amarillos, el brazo derecho tiene una armadura dorada, hombreras del mismo color, su brazo izquierdo era una ala de fénix negro, tiene una melena negra, su cara era amarilla junto con 4 colmillos, ojos rojos y una gema roja con los bordes dorados.

-¡Daku y Micenas!¡Yo los invoco!-Declaro, el rugido de Micenas llamo la atención de Damian el cual solo sonrió y después entro en la cabina de Micenas-¡Daku modalidad Ninja y Micenas Modo Fighter!-Los dos Zord entraron en su modo guerrero listos para la batalla.

-¡Ala Sombría!-Declaro el Psycho lanzando una gran ráfaga de energía oscura desde su ala, el ataque dio directo en Micenas quien protegió a Daku, para que este diera un salto-¡No creas que esa estrategia te sera útil!-.

-¡Ya lo veremos!¡Katana Solar!-Daku empuño su Katana la cual fue rodeada por un gran brillo dorado, el ataque lo hubiese herido pero el Psycho se protegió con su brazo humano-¡Imposible!-.

-¡Toma esto!-Declaro lanzando una esfera negra y dorada en el estomago de Daku, Micenas lanzo una gran embestida contra el Psycho, mandándolo a chocar contra algunos edificios.

-¡Garras de León!¡Garras de Nemea!-Grito Damian, Micenas revelo feroces garras las cuales brillaban de color dorado intenso, Micenas se lanzo apuntando con sus garras ferozmente, el Psycho logro esquivarlo y después lanzo un golpe con su ala, lanzando a Micenas contra Daku los cuales cayeron.

-¡Tu puedes Damian!-Apoyaron los Rangers.

-¡Maldita sea!-Declaro Damian al ver que Micenas y Daku fueron golpeados por una gran ventisca de la ala del Psycho, los dos Megazord al recibir el impacto soltaron un poco de chispas-Todavía no puedo utilizar el Megazord Golden Darkness, si lo uso usare todo mi poder y con lo poco que me queda-Dijo Damian levantándose ya que había caído gracias a aquel ataque.

-A ese paso los Megazord caerán-Dijo Fionna preocupada-Debemos ayudar-Dijo Fionna mirando a sus amigos.

-Estoy igual de preocupado que tu, pero solo hace falta esperar-Dijo Marshall abrazándola por la espalda.

-¡Vamos tu puedes Damian!¡No te dejes vencer por esa copia pirata de ti!-Grito la voz de Nancy, sorprendiendo a los Rangers, Damian se quedo perplejo al verla apoyándolo en su lucha.

-Ella tiene razón, debo esforzarme, no debo dejarme derrotar-Dijo Damian-¡Daku y Micenas!¡Megazord Golden Darkness!-Declaro, Daku y Micenas iniciaron su combinación, formando el mas poderoso Megazord de Damian.

-¡Destruiré a ese miserable Megazord de pacotilla!¡Con solo este golpe!¡Ala Sombría!-Declaro el Psycho volviendo a atacar con su ala, el Megazord dio un salto, este extendió sus alas, el Megazord logro atrapar al Psycho el cual, comenzó a hacer fuerza para soltarse, aquella batalla ahora era Aérea-¡Suéltame Miserable!-Declaro el Psycho haciendo que el Megazord lo soltara, el Psycho uso su ala para volar igual de rápido que el Megazord.

-¡Con este simple golpe!¡te derrotare Psycho!¡Furia De fuego Dorado!-Declaro, el mas poderoso ataque de Damian fue lanzando contra el Psycho, los 2 Micenas y 2 Dakus, destruyeron para siempre al Psycho Ranger Dorado-¡El poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal!-Declaro sonriente y cansado.

 **En la Cabaña Ranger.**

7 rayos de energía aparecieron en medio de la sala, sobresaltando a Elsa y Kim, junto con Keith y Alfa, Tommy y Daniel al aparecer fueron recibidos por un abrazo de Elsa y Kim respectivamente, sonrojando a los 4.

Kim fue la primera en notar la presencia de Nancy-¿Nancy?-Pregunto.

-Hola Kim-Dijo Nancy sonriendo-Entonces ¿Ya quieres darme la explicación que me prometiste antes de venir?-Pregunto Nancy mirando a Damian, el cual solo asintió, ambos se retiraron hacia un cuarto aparte del resto del equipo.

En la sala aparte los dos se sentaron en una silla, quedando uno enfrente del otro-Pues veras, cuando llegue a Angel Grove, rápidamente sentí como una voz me llamaba la cual era la voz de Micenas y así obtuve el poder de este morfo-Dijo señalándolo-y así con el tiempo conocí a mis amigo...-Así Damian le conto todas las batallas que vivió, contra Franky, King, Mundus, junto con grandes Olas de Likers, también contó algunas aventuras que tuvo antes de unirse al equipo Ranger, Nancy lo escuchaba atentamente hasta que Damian llego a cierta parte-No quise decirte esto, por que tal vez ahora estarías en peligro, eres importante para mi, hasta tal punto de decirte : Te Quiero-Dijo Damian sonrojándose igual que Nancy, la cual se quedo callada.

-¿Podrías repetirme lo que dijiste?-Pregunto Nancy confundida.

-¿La historia Ranger o la parte que confesé mis sentimientos?-Pregunto, pero antes de poder decir una palabra Nancy había saltado a besarle en los labios, Damian correspondió al beso colocando sus manos por la espalda, mientras Nancy tenia sus manos en su cuello.

-¡Ya decía yo!¡Olía amor!-Declaro Marshall apareciendo junto con los demás Rangers, Nancy y Damian se sonrojaron-¡Ay!-Declaro el Ranger amarillo al sentir que su novio le dio un leve golpe en la costilla.

-Siempre quieres arruinar los mejores momentos-Dijo Fionna.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo el Ranger amarillo-Lo bueno es que ya se formo una pareja que se espero desde que conocimos a Nancy-Dijo haciendo reír a todos pero Dante luego se puso serio.

-Hey, Marshall y Daniel, me deben 5 billetes cada uno, por la apuesta que hicimos de cuando se demoraría Damian en declararse-Dijo, los 2 Rangers no tuvieron otra opción mas que pagar, seguidos de la mirada confundida de Damian-Apostamos cuanto te demoraríamos, yo dije 1 día, Marshall mas de una semana y Daniel 3 días-Dijo aclarando las dudas de Damian.

-No importa, al menos ya tengo a mi chica-Dijo pasando su mano por la espalda de Nancy, la cual se recostó en su pecho.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, ahora solo quedan 2 Psychos Rangers, junto con 3 historias de amor mas, Damian por fin obtuvo a Nancy pero el siguiente Psycho no sera nada facil, ahora responderé con el gusto de cada dia:

 **La Luz de Orion:** Si los Psychos tiene buenos guerreros a su servicio, aunque algunos prefieran no usar guerreros, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien.

Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios asi me lo permite..


	30. El Espíritu Animal

" _Hola Soy **Cole Evans** el Ranger Rojo de Fuerza Salvaje, el autor me invito a presentar el nuevo capitulo por que algunos han estado pidiéndole el favor de que lo presentara personas como yo, una vez lo hizo con una tal **Gatomon,** pero como el sabia que el autor **Dragón Espectral** hacia lo mismo decidió dejarlo, si el autor de este fic no le dicen que dejen de presentarlo con los personajes entonces continuara con otros personajes, bueno en este capitulo veremos la batalla de mi hijo Dante, el recordara en el proceso las enseñanzas que les dimos alyssa y yo"_

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart, ya he subido algunas imágenes de Power Ranger que tenía en la cuenta como Marshall043, se llama warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30:**

 **El Espíritu Animal.**

 **En el Inframundo.**

Los dos ultimos Psychos se encontraban arrodillados enfrente de Hades, Astronema, Specter, junto con Zeltrax-Los demas Psychos han estado asi a punto de destruir a esos miserables Rangers, ¿Ahora me pregunto a cual de los dos mandar para destruir a su respectivo Ranger?-Pregunto Hades.

-Creo que lo mejor seria mandar al Psycho Morado, ya que si es destruido aun tendríamos al rojo, el cual es el mas poderoso de los 6 Psychos Rangers-Dijo Astronema, el Psycho Morado se retiro, mientras el Psycho Rojo apretaba sus puños haciendo sonar la goma.

 **En el Campamento ReefSide.**

Los Rangers junto con Nancy, Nayeli y Kim se encontraban en una mesa apartada de los demás-Enserio, que aburrimiento-Dijo Marshall recostado en la mesa.

-Sigues molesto por que gane la apuesta-Dijo Dante riéndose.

-Sigue soñando-Dijo Marshall.

-¡Atención a todos!¡Haremos un excursión!-Dijo Elsa en medio de la sala-¡Serán divididos en equipo de 5 personas!¡Los cuales serán!¡1. Dante, Damian, Nayeli, Monica y Math!-Damian y Dante chocaron los puños, Math estaba enojado por que le tocaría en el mismo grupo que su enemigo y el sentimiento era mutuo, Monica estaba igual con Nayeli y era mutuo.

-¡2. Daniel, Nancy, Marshall, Fionna y Kim!-Declaro Tommy, los nombrados asintieron, aunque Nancy se sintió triste ya que estaría alejada aunque sea un poco de su novio y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Elsa continuo nombrando a mas alumnos, la excursión era en el bosque cercano.

 **En el Bosque.**

-Solo serán un par de horas-Dijo Damian con una mochila en la espalda junto con Dante y su grupo, Damian tenia agarradas las manos de Nancy la cual ya se iba a separar con su grupo-Ademas, dudo que nos pase algo-Dijo optimista.

-Si, por favor cuídate-Dijo dándole un beso a Damian, ambos asintieron y se retiraron, no notaron que una sombra seguía al equipo de Dante y esta listo para atacar cuando llegara el momento.

-¿Quien tiene la lista de las cosas que debíamos buscar?-Pregunto Dante a su equipo, Nayeli fue la que alzo la mano-Bien entonces sera mejor que tu nos guíes-Dijo Dante sonriendo, Math solo bufo mientras Nayeli asentía-Si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que sabias orientarte a través del bosque-Dijo Dante.

-Si, no pensé que recordaras un tema tan simple-Dijo Nayeli mirando a Dante.

-Sera mejor concentrarse-Dijo Math mirando mal a Dante.

-No hay que tomárselo a prisa-Dijo Dante.

-Dante tiene razón-Dijo Monica, mirando al nombrado.

-Vamos, a este paso nos pelearemos-Dijo Damian calmando a todos.

-Pues si me peleara con Dante, ya habría ganado-Dijo Math, Dante lo miro enojado.

-Solo conseguirás que muerdas el polvo-Dijo Dante enojado.

-Chicos cálmense por favor-Dijo Nayeli en medio de los dos-Ademas, Math, tu comenzaste, así que por favor, pídele una disculpa a Dante-Dijo Nayeli mirando a Math, el cual solo volteo su cara hacia un lado.

-Las disculpas son para los débiles-Dijo Math, el grupo tuvo que volver a caminar, Damian y Dante decidieron ir atrás de Nayeli, mientras Math y Monica iban de últimos, Math por el enojo y Monica para ver a Dante sin que lo notara nadie, aunque Math lo noto y en su mente comenzo a pensar.

 **Mientras..**

-¡¿Por que tuve que ser yo el que agarrara una docena de espinas de un puerco espín?!-Pregunto incrédulo Marshall mientras Fionna le quitaba las espinas con las cuales ataco el puerco espín.

-Venga no te quejes por lo menos obtuvimos lo primero de nuestra lista-Dijo Daniel guardando las espinas que le daba Fionna.

-Ademas, perdiste en el piedra, papel o tijeras-Dijo Kim.

-Creo que ya están todas-Dijo Fionna.

-¿Como estará Damian?-Se preguntaba Nancy.

-No te preocupes de seguro ya debió haber completado la lista junto con los demás-Dijo Kim colocándole una mano en el hombro, Nancy sonrió ante el apoyo de su amiga, así el equipo continuo su camino, sin darse cuenta que varias sombras los seguían.

 **Mientras con el equipo 1.**

-¿No han sentido una presencia desde el principio?-Pregunto Nayeli preocupada.

-Que suerte-Dijo Dante-Pense que era el único-.

-¡Hace tiempo que me quise enfrentar a ti!-Declaro el Psycho Morado apareciendo-Al parecer estas con tus amigos, ¿Les presentare a los míos?-Dijo haciendo aparecer una gran ola de Likers mejorados, estos eran de cuerpo negro, con brazos y piernas moradas, ojos rojos, dos colas de escorpión, junto con algunas escamas de Dragón rojas-Estos son mis guerreros escorpiones-presento el Psycho.

-Esto es igual que la batalla contra el dorado-Dijo Dante en voz baja mientras el y Damian se colocaban en guardia-Necesitamos nuestros poderes, pero no podemos transformarnos-Dijo Dante.

-Intentemos resistir mientras los demás llegan o al menos hagamos que ellos corran-Sugirió Damian mientras Dante asentía-¡Chicos!¡Los mejor sera que escapen!-Sugirió Damian a los muchachos, Math solo refunfuño pero Damian tenia razón.

Los muchachos comenzaron a correr mientras Damian y Dante ganaban tiempo, pero Math decidió quedarse escondido detrás de un árbol para poder ver la batalla y encontrar alguna debilidad contra Dante, Monica tuvo la misma idea solo que solo para cuidar de Dante, Nayeli aunque quería hacer lo mismo decidió correr ya que si Dante la viera le preocuparía mucho, pero ella se enredo con una rama, quedando detrás de un árbol aunque no quisiera.

-¿Listo?-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡Leon de Oro!¡Corazon de Leon!¡Ranger Dorado!

Math, Nayeli y Monica no supieron que decir o expresar en el momento en que ellos dos se convirtieron en los Power Rangers-Dante-Fue lo único que pudo decir Nayeli aun sorprendida por ver a Dante transformado.

-¡Marine Guy/Sable de León!-Los Rangers invocaron sus armas y se lanzaron, las batallas se dividieron de Damian contra los Escorpiones mientras el Psycho lucharía contra el Ranger Morado.

-¡Voy a divertirme descuartizan dote!-Declaro el Psycho sonriendo-¡Para luego llevar tu cabeza a mi amo, así poder ser recompensado con el maximo poder!¡Psycho Guy!-Declaro invocando misma arma de Dante pero maligna.

-Vaya que los Psychos saben piratear nuestras armas-Se burlo Dante, el Psycho solo coloca la hoja de Psycho guy en el suelo.

-¡Poder de Lobo!-Declaro, su visor se volvieron azules, el Psycho se comenzó a comportar salvaje mente como un hombre lobo, mientras empuñaba la Psycho Guy, el Ranger Morado se sorprendió, el Psycho se lanzo a una gran velocidad dándole un golpe con la espada al Ranger Morado lanzan dolo contra un árbol cercano.

-Vaya que ha sido un duro golpe-Dijo Dante adolorido.

Nayeli aun sorprendida por ver a Dante transformándose en el mismo Ranger que la salvo cuando los Likers en el primer día del campamento, Nayeli logro liberarse de la rama pero decidió quedarse para ver aquella batalla.

-¡Sable de León!¡Corte de Nemea!-Ataco Damian contra los guerreros Escorpiones, destruyendo muchos guerreros-Con los Likers ya hubiese acabado-dijo Damian, uno de los guerreros lanzo un golpe con su brazo mientras otros aprovecharon para lanzar una ráfaga de patadas, el Ranger dorado fue a chocar contra una roca, dejando un grieta a aquella roca en forma del traje.

-Entonces si Dante y Damian son Rangers significa que...Daniel, Fionna, Marshall y hasta el Dr O-Dedujo Math-Esa es mi única conclusión como ellos siempre son los únicos que desaparecen, Ese miserable-Maldijo Math mirando al Ranger Morado.

Dante fue lanzado hacia el suelo, el Psycho se preparo para volver a atacar-¡Espada Mortal!-Declaro mientras su espada era rodeada por un aura venenosa, el Psycho ataco con su espada dándole un golpe en el pecho a Dante, el cual cayo al suelo de rodillas-Este veneno es uno de los mas mortales que ha existido, solo los que logren usar el 80% de su fuerza podrá liberarse, pero tu no llegas ni al 50%-Se burlo el Psycho para después patear al Ranger dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

 **Mientras..**

-¡Tomen esto Likers!-Declaro Daniel lanzando un golpe con su espada de Hidra y de Fénix-¡Espada de Fénix: Corte llamarada!-El ataque destruyo a muchos Likers pero aun queda una gran Ola de Likers.

-¡Creo que el Psycho debe estar ahora mismo luchando contra Dante!-Aviso Fionna lanzando un golpe con su tridente-¡Tridente de la Sirena: Maremoto!-Dijo Fionna incrustando su tridente en el suelo invocando una gran Ola de agua, derribando a varios Likers.

Marshall lanzo una doble patada lanzando a un Liker contra los otros, el Ranger amarillo lanzo un golpe con su hacha-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte venenoso!-El Ranger lanzo su vumerang venenoso, derrotando a un par de Likers-¡Concéntrate en este pelea Fi!¡Dante ya debió haber derrotado al Psycho!-.

-¡Hermanita mejor acabemos con esto rápido!-Propuso Cake lanzando un golpe con su látigo, en ese momento se encontraba en su modo Megazord Gato Marino en miniatura, algunos de los Likers desaparecieron tras aquel ataque.

Nancy y Kim estaban resguardadas atrás de un árbol, ya que como eran las únicas sin poderes Rangers-Espero que Damian este bien-Dijo Nancy preocupada, Kim la entendió, la rubia le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica.

-No te preocupes de seguro se debe estar esforzando al máximo para poder volver a verte-Mientras hablaban, Damian estaba luchando ferozmente contra los guerrero, recibiendo todos los ataques, pero no se rendía.

 **Mientras..**

-Madlita sea-Maldijo Dante comenzandose a sentir cansado, mientras el Psycho continuaba riendose-Si pierdo ahora el Psycho continuara atacando lo que es importante para mi-Dijo Dante pensando en todos sus amigos.

-¡Te daré tu ultimo golpe!¡Poder del León!-Declaro mientras su visor se volvían dorado, este comenzó a volver a actuar salvaje mente como un León a punto de atacar a su presa-¡Despídete!-.

-¡Espera!-Grito la voz de una mujer deteniendo al Psycho, todos decidieron voltear a ver hacia donde provenía la voz, Dante y Math junto con los demás se sorprendieron al ver que era de Nayeli.

-¿Que quieres niña?-Pregunto el Psycho mirando a la chica con ira por haberlo detenido.

-Por favor, te lo suplico no mates a Dante-Dijo Nayeli con un nudo en la garganta , Dante se sorprendió al escuchar a Nayeli decir su identidad, el Ranger aun con la sorpresa volteo a ver al Psycho.

-¿Me detuviste solo para esa estupidez niña?-Pregunto con sarcasmo el Psycho preparando su espada-¡Déjame decirte algo!¡Te haré el honor de ser asesinada ante mi espada!-Declaro lanzándose contra Nayeli, todo paso en cámara lenta.

-¡No!-Suplico Dante preocupado.

Nayeli espero el golpe de la hoja de la Psycho Guy, pero el Ranger Morado aun débil logro levantarse e ir rápidamente en medio del Psycho y de Nayeli, el golpe fue redirigido a Dante el cual antes abrazo a Nayeli para protegerla.

-¡Modo Fantasmal!-Dijo invocando su armadura para que el golpe no fuera tan directo pero aunque haya obtenido su armadura el golpe logro agrietar la armadura, junto con aumentar el veneno contra Dante.

-¡Dante!-Grito preocupada Nayeli junto con Monica, Math sonrió victoriosamente, Monica iba a ayudar pero por el pánico no se levanto.

Dante cayo al suelo perdiendo su transformación, su piel estaba pálida mientras sus ojos se volvían opacos, Nayeli logro atrapar el cuerpo de Dante mientras se arrodillaba-¿Por que?-Pregunto Nayeli con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No podía dejar que te hiriera, por que no me lo perdonaria...resumiendolo todo eso...en un Te Quiere-Dante hizo su declaracion de amor aunque estuviera a punto de morir.

-¡Resiste amigo!-Grito Damian intento pasar a través de los guerreros pero estos lo volvieron a empujar y a golpear-¡Quítense miserables!-Declaro lanzando un golpe pero cuando estuvo a punto de activar el modo solar, uno de los guerreros le dio un gran golpe con una espada, aunque pareciera un golpe se sintieron como hasta 50 golpes, el Ranger Dorado cayo al suelo herido mientras perdía su transformación, los guerreros continuaron dándole patadas a pesar de que ya estaba desmayado.

-Por favor Dante no mueras-Suplicaba Nayeli.

-¡Damian!-Grito Nancy llegando en la Blue Cycle de Fionna en su modo Tsunami.

-¡Tridente de Sirena: Triangulo de la Bermudas!-Ataco Fionna, destruyendo a todos los guerreros, dejando en el suelo a Damian, el cual estaba herido y desmayado, Nancy fue a socarrar a su novio y Fionna intento acercarse al Psycho pero el Psycho ya lo tenia todo cubierto.

-¡Barrera de Energía!-Declaro, mientras los 3 eran rodeados por una cubo de cristal morado, aunque los de adentro podían ver lo de afuera, Fionna no podría ver al Psycho, Dante o Nayeli.

-¡¿Dante o Nayeli?!¡Alguno Responda!-Grito Fionna golpeando el cubo pero no hacia nada.

Mientras en el interior del cubo el Psycho se andaba acercando poco a poco hacia Dante y Nayeli, el Psycho arrastraba la hoja de la espada con el suelo haciendo sonar el metal-¡Despierta!-Grito Nayeli dándole unas suaves bofetadas.

-Por favor no pierdas las esperanzas Nayeli, ten esperanzas en que saldremos aquí, solo confía en mi, por que no perderé las esperanzas de que ganare esta batalla por ti, solo espérame-Dijo Dante, Nayeli iba a decir algo pero Dante la cayo con un beso en los labios sonrojando a Nayeli la cual estaba es Shock.

Dante se levanto listo para volver a luchar-¿Terminaron su declaración?-Pregunto con burla el Psycho.

-Mejor cállate Psycho-Reto Dante sorprendiendo al Psycho-No creas que has ganado esta batalla, solo lograste dejarme fuera de combate por un tiempo pero ahora estoy listo, ahora tengo esperanza de sobra, para derrotarte, no solo a ti, derrotare junto con mis amigos a Hades...Eso es...¡La Esperanza de la Luz!-Declaro mientras su cuerpo desato un brillo.

-Este poder es de Dante-Dijo sorprendida Nayeli.

-¡Poder de Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!¡Poder de Giles!¡Modo Fantasmal!-Dante obtuvo su armadura pero también una placa de metal en la espalda, la cual materializo un aura de energía morada que fue rodeada por placas de metal, formando una alas parecidas a las de Cole Evans en su batallador, de color rojo por dentro y moradas por los bordes.

-¡No puede ser posible!-Declaro el Psycho asustando-¡Has logrado contradecir mi veneno!¡Rinde te!¡Pierde tus esperanzas!-Declaro retrocediendo un poco pero después se puso firme.

-Intentaste atacar a la persona que quiero-Dijo Dante mientras cerraba los ojos a través de su casco-Desde pequeño mi padre me enseño lo que significa no perder las esperanzas mientras mi madre me enseño a defender lo que mas quiero, mis padre se defendían el uno al otro, de ahí aprendí al significado de las palabras de mi madre, por eso...-Dante abrió los ojos decidido-¡No permitiré que hieras a la persona que quiero!-Declaro, el Ranger Morado alzo vuelo en linea recta contra el Psycho.

Fionna iba a volver a golpear el cubo pero algo la sorprendió, ya que arriba de el apareció una grieta, que al abrirse dio paso a Dante que voló hasta el cielo cargando consigo al Psycho en su hombro, el cual estaba aun en shock por el poder de Dante.

-¡Poder del Halcón!-Dijo mientras su visor se volvia amarillos y obtenía la capacidad de volar-¡Lo mejor era que murieras para si no tener que sufrir un destino peor, enfrentarse a Hades!-.

-¡Te dije en el cubo que no me rendiré, pagaras por haber intentado lastimar a quien quiero!¡Marine Guy, Baston del Kraken, Arco de Centauro y White Claw!-Declaro invocando sus 4 armas-¡Ghost Marine Blaster!¡Modo Kraken!-Declaro empuñando la versión mas poderosa de su cañón-¡Bestias legendarias de las aguas fantasmales!-Declaro disparando, los 4 espíritus de sus Zords hirieron al Psycho destruyendo algo de su armadura pero Dante se convirtió en un rayo de luz morada acercándose al Psycho.

-¡¿Que planeas...-.

-¡Esto todavía no acaba Psycho!-Declaro agarrando al Psycho del estomago, comenzando a descender convirtiéndose en un rayo de luz morada, el rayo choco contra el cubo dando un gran explosión.

-¡Dante!-Llamo Fionna a su amigo, este apareció volando tranquilamente con Nayeli en sus brazos la cual estaba despierta, sonriendo le a Dante-¿Están bien?-Pregunto preocupada por sus amigos, Nancy apareció sosteniendo un poco a Damian.

Dante solo volteo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del Psycho-¡Con este golpe acabare con todo!-Declaro mientras invocaba el Lion Blaster de Cole Evans-Papa, gracias por ayudarme en esta batalla-Dijo Dante sonriendo le al arma de Cole-¡Lion Blaster Cañón!-Dante apunto con el Lion Blaster hacia donde se encontraba el Psycho acostado y herido en el suelo-¡Por favor padre acabemos con el Psycho de un solo golpe!-Declaro mientras atrás de el aparecía el Lion Zord-¡Fuego!-Declaro disparando el mismo ataque que su padre habia lanzando con aquel cañón en antiguas batallas, el ataque logro derrotar al Psycho por el momento, Dante volteo en señal de triunfo-Gracias Papa-Dijo Dante sonriendo viendo como el Lion Blaster desapareció.-Gracias por intentar ayudar amigo-Agradeció Dante, oprimiendo su morfo haciendo desaparecer el casco pero no con el traje,

-¿Para que es están los amigos?-Damian sonrió estrechando la mano de Dante, después el Ranger Morado volteo a ver a Nayeli.

-Gracias por intentar ayudarme contra el Psycho-.

Nayeli no respondió con palabras si no con un beso romántico sorprendiendo a Dante-Por lo menos ya se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos-Dijo Nancy sonriendo le a Damian.

-Si...Aunque tardaron mas de lo que esperaba-Dijo causando la risa de los demas.

-¿Entonces...-.

-¿Entonces...-Dijo Nayeli incitando a Dante a continuar.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Nayeli volvió a responder con un beso apasionado dejando a Dante sin aliento-Para ser tímida, me dejas sin aliento con tus besos-Dijo Dante abrazando a Nayeli.

Mientras Math y Monica en ese momento se enojaron, no tuvieron otra opción mas que tomar un nuevo rumbo, alejándose poco a poco del campamento, aunque tomaron caminos diferentes.

-Mejor sera alejarnos para que la batalla continué-Dijo Fionna retirando su casco-Vamos Nayeli, tu novio volverá para seguir besándote-Se burlo Fionna agarrando la mano de Nayeli y llevándosela a un lugar seguro junto con el Ranger Dorado y su novia.

-¡Ranger Morado!-Grito el Psycho apareciendo con su traje destruido-¡Mi veneno te acabare!-Declaro lanzando una onda de energía revelando su verdadera apariencia, sus piernas eran moradas, de las rodillas hacia abajo es de color negro, tiene dos garras moradas en cada pierna, estomago negro, pecho morado, hombreras morado con plateado, una cola de escorpión morado,brazos negros junto con una armadura morada oscura con una garra gigante dorado en al armadura, una cola morada, la cabeza era de color morado la boca la tenia tapada por una mascara amarilla, ojos rojos con un linea negra.

Dante volvio a colocarse su casco listo para la lucha-¡Iona, Argus, Layna y Giles!¡Yo los invoco!-Dante invoco sus 4 Zords listos para la batalla-¡Giles Modo guerrero!¡Megazord Marine Ghost!-Dante entro en la cabina del Megazord Marine Ghost.

-¡Espadas y Arco!-Declaro haciendo que el Megazord invocara el Arco y Giles empuñara sus otros dos tentáculos como espadas-¡Al ataque amigos!-Declaro mientras ambos Megazord avanzaban hacia el Psycho.

El Psycho alzo su brazo hacia el cielo-¡Poder del Lobo!-Declaro mientras su brazo cambiaba a uno escamoso blanco, con una cabeza de lobo plateado con ojos rojos, los ojos del Psycho fueron azules ahora.

-¡Te destripare!-Declaro el Psycho lanzándose corriendo como un hombre lobo, usando sus brazos como patas-¡Toma!-Declaro usando sus dedos filosos como garras, el ataque dio directo al pecho de Giles, el Megazord aprovecho para lanzar una flecha hacia el hombro del Psycho.

El Psycho recibió la flecha, este se la retiro dejándola un poco con sangre morada y después la destruyo con sus manos, Dante se sorprendió pero todavía no se rendía-¡Giles utiliza tus espada!-Grito Dante, Giles lanzo un golpe con la punta de sus espadas, liberando chispas del cuerpo del Psycho.

el Psycho no se inmuto y lanzo un golpe con la cabeza de lobo, Giles logro esquivarlo pero la boca del lobo le quito una de las espadas y la lanzo lejos, Giles ataco con su otra espada pero esta fue esquivada por el Psycho.

-¡Poder de león!-Declaro mientras su brazo se volvió amarillo junto con una cabeza de león de melena café y ojos rojos, junto con feroces colmillos , sus ojos cambiaron a dorado, este inmediatamente comenzó a actuar como un león atacando a sus presas.

-¡Maldita sea si tan solo pudiera activar el Megazord!, estoy demasiado débil para eso-Dijo Dante sintiéndose poco a poco débil por el cansancio-¿Que harían mis padres en este momento?-Se preguntaba Dante, el Psycho agarro a los dos Megazords y los lanzo uno contra el otro haciendo que la cabina de Dante temblara y lanzara chispas-A este paso mis Zords serán destruidos y no podre ganar la batalla-Dijo Dante, pero noto algo extraño sintiendo como dos manos eran colocadas en su hombro una de cada lado.

-¿Acaso te estas rindiendo?-Pregunto la voz de un hombre,Dante volteo rápidamente para encontrarse la imagen de un hombre familiar sonriente-No olvides lo que te enseñe, nunca perder las esperanzas-.

-Como yo te enseñe a defender a las personas que quieres, esa chica Nayeli, debe estar esperándote-Dijo Alyssa sonriendo le a su hijo.

-Si necesitas mas poder, nosotros te la daremos-Dijo Cole sonriendo.

Dante sonrió y solo pudo decir una palabras-Padres...-Dijo el Ranger con nostalgia, Alyssa solo pudo acariciarle la mejilla mientras Cole le sacudía el cabello-¡Gracias!-Agradeció Dante listo para la lucha-¡Combinación!¡Megazord Ghost Kraken!-El Megazord hizo acto de aparecion pero la siguiente accion de Dante sorprendió a los 2 Rangers-¡Elephant Zord!¡Aparece!-el antiguo Zord de Alyssia apareció-¡Megazord Ghost Kraken!¡Formación!¡Modo Espada y Escudo!-los cañones de los brazos se conectaron a la espalda, el Elephant Zord se conecto a los brazos como cuando ocurrían las batallas de los Rangers Fuerza Salvaje.

-¡Ese Megazord es tan parecido al Megazord de los Rangers Fuerza Salvaje!-Dijo pero Dante se mantuvo serio.

-¡Golpe de espada!-Declaro Dante lanzando un golpe con la espada, el Psycho lo recibió directamente, el Psycho cayo pero volvió a levantarse aun adolorido. Dante no dio tiempo de nada y se acerco listo para dar el ultimo golpe-¡Padre y Madre!¡Usemos este poder para derrotarlo!¡Golpe de Paquidermo(Así creo que se llamaba el golpe que usaba el Wild Megazord con el Elephant Zord y si no es así díganmelo en los Review)!-El ataque fue certero, el Psycho lo recibió directamente, cortándolo por la mitad y siendo destruido.

-¡Felicidades Dante!-Declaro Nayeli saltando a los brazos de Dante después de que este terminara la batalla y se bajara de la cabina del Megazord, Dante solo pudo sonreír, el Ranger desactivo su traje.

-¿Están todos bien?-Pregunto.

-Yo sigo herido pero aun estoy vivo-Dijo Damian sonriendo con una mano en el hombro de Nancy.

-Todos estamos vivos-Dijo Fionna sonriendo-Mejor regresemos al campamento-Sugirió Fionna mientras los demás asentían, pero entonces Dante noto algo.

-¿Donde están Math y Monica?-Pregunto este, los demás recordaron a aquellos dos y miraron en todas partes pero no los encontraron-Deben estar en el campamento-Dijo Dante mientras los demás asentían.

 **En la cabaña Ranger...**

Los chicos habían llegado a la cabaña Ranger, encontrándose con el resto de los Rangers, Cake, el holograma de Alfa y Keith junto con Kim y Elsa, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Dante y Nayeli agarrados de la mano, mientras Damian aunque pudiera caminar tenia aquellos rasguños.

-¿Estas bien Damian?-Pregunto Keith.

-Solo son marcas de batallas-Dijo sonriente Damian-Hey chicos ya se ha formado otra pareja que hemos esperado por un tiempo-Dijo Damian señalando a Dante y Nayeli los cuales se sonrojaron, los Rangers los felicitaron pero Elsa noto algo.

-¿Vinieron con Math y Monica?-.

-¿No estaban aquí?-Pregunto Dante, Elsa negó con la cabeza-Maldita Sea, tal vez fueron secuestrados, deben estar perdidos o tal vez...-.

-Los vi cuando te transformaste-Dijo Nayeli mirando a Dante.

-Math y Monica ya deben de saberlo todo, pero entonces ellos dos debieron escapar cuando me besaste despues de derrotar al Psycho-Dijo Dante con un sonrojo pero serio-¡Maldita sea!¡Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta antes!-.

-No es tu culpa amigo, es decisión de ellos, pero tal vez podamos volverlos a encontrar-Dijo Damian.

-Tienen razón, tu tiene el numero de Monica mientras yo el de Math así podremos localizarlos-Sugirió Nayeli mientras todos asentían.

-Timida, lista y besa hasta dejarme sin aliento, vaya que eres la chica que tanto espere-Dijo Dante, haciendo sonrojar a Nayeli mientras los demás se reían, Dante abrazo a Nayeli, ahora por fin tenia a su amor, pero las cosas se pondrán difíciles.

* * *

" _Hemos llegado al final de esta batalla, solo queda un Psycho pero es el mas peligroso, por lo menos mi hijo obtuvo a su chica, debe de sentirse ahora completamente feliz como yo cuando me hize novio de Alyssa y luego me case con ella, solo recuerda algo hijo, donde quiera que estemos, te amamos y siempre te cuidaremos tu madre y yo"._

Agradezcamos a _**Cole Evans**_ el Ranger rojo y uno de mis mas favoritos Rangers, agradezcamosle por tomarse su tiempo para presentar este capitulo ahora respondere con el gusto de Siempre:

 **La Luz de Orion:** Es que esa desicion se tomo por obra del destino, ahora solo qeuda el mas peligroso Psycho de todos espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentras bien.

 **aioria09:** Si todos somos capaces de hacer locuras por las personas que amamos, ahora queda 1 Psycho pero sera un gran reto para Daniel, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien.

Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda ...Si Dios asi lo permite.


	31. La estrella Llameante

" _Hola Soy **Nick Rusell** el Ranger Rojo de Fuerza Mistica, este capitulo relatara la batalla de mi hijo Daniel contra el Psycho Rojo, aunque los Rangers una sus fuerzas necesitaran estar conectados para poder derrotar al Psycho"_

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart como warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31:**

 **La estrella Llameante.**

 **En el Inframundo.**

-Tus compañeros Psychos me han defraudado-Dijo Hades mirando al Psycho Rojo.

-Por fin podrás demostrar tu poder-Dijo Zeltrax al lado de Astronema y Hades, Specter se encontraba en su laboratorio pensando en nuevos monstruos y en un plan B por si el Psycho falla.

-Iré por ti Ranger Rojo-Dijo el Psycho retirándose hacia la nueva batalla.

 **En el Campamento ReefSide.**

Faltaban tan solo 4 días para que terminara el campamento, nadie ha sabido nada de Math ni de Monica, pero poco a poco el tema se ha quedado atrás-¿Donde estarán esos dos?-Pregunto Marshall reuniéndose con sus amigos los cuales habían estado buscado por los alrededores.

-Ya los hemos buscado por todas partes pero nada-Dijo Fionna.

-Lo que me preocupa es lo que Math haga con nuestro secreto-Dijo Dante pensativo.

-Tienes razón, el te odia-Dijo Marshall.

-Gracias por tus palabras-Dijo Dante con mala mirada.

-Lo siento-.

-No importa-Dijo Daniel levantándose-Hay que volver a buscarlos aunque nos demoremos mucho tiempo presiento que los volveremos a encontrar-Dijo Daniel decidido, los Rangers asintieron-Por favor amigos, lo mejor sera que descansen-Dijo Daniel retirándose hacia el bosque-Voy a estar entrenando-.

-¿No han encontrado nada?-Pregunto Tommy legando y mirando como los Rangers negaban con la cabeza.

 **En el bosque.**

-¡Maldita sea!-Declaro Daniel lanzando un golpe contra un árbol-¿Por que no habrán aparecido aquellos dos?, se supone que soy Ranger y mi deber es encontrar y salvar personas, pero esta tarea ha sido difícil-Dijo Daniel.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo la voz de una mujer en la cabeza de Daniel, esa voz le recordaba un momento que vivió junto con sus padres.

 **FlashBack.**

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la voz de Maddison que permanecía igual que cuando fue Ranger.

el pequeño Daniel se había caído de su bicicleta y se encontraba con lagrimas en los ojos-Pero me herí en la rodilla mama-Dijo Daniel aun llorando, cuando apareció un hombre que acaricio el cabello de Daniel.

-No tienes que temer volver a levantarte, cuando te caigas vuélvete a levantar, si te caes tres veces, levántate 4, si te caes 5 veces, levante 6 pero si te caes y crees que nunca te levantaras, créeme en esa caída tendrás amigos que te ayudaran a levantarte, ten valor-Dijo Nick sonriendo.

Daniel dejo de llorar y poco a poco se puso de pie, sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado, enorgulleciendo a sus padres los cuales lo abrazaron.

 **Fin FlashBack.**

-Padres-Dijo Daniel con una lagrima nostálgica, el Ranger dio un salto cuando sintió que le lanzaron un rayo, el rayo destruyo por la mitad al árbol, Daniel se puso en guardia descubriendo su atacante.

-Vaya pensé que con eso seria suficiente-Se burlo el Psycho sonriendo.

-¡Psycho!-Declaro Daniel preparando su morfo-Ya viste lo que le paso a tus compañeros Psycho por querer enfrentarse a mis amigos Rangers, el resultado de esta batalla no sera diferente,¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Rojo!¡Furia Griega!-Declaro obteniendo su traje.

-¡Psycho Espada!-Declaro invocando la misma espada de Daniel pero maligna y con escamas de Dragon negras y rojas.

-¡Espada del Fénix!-Invoco Daniel este comenzó a caminar en círculos junto con el Psycho en distintas direcciones mirando a los ojos o mejor dicho visor-¿No puedes aprender alguna canción nueva?-.

-No le veo nada malo con las tradicionales-Dijo sonriente y lanzándose a la batalla contra el Ranger Rojo, ambos chocaron sus espada iniciando la ultima batalla contra el ultimo Psycho-¿No crees que es de mala educación que solo nosotros dos nos divirtamos?-Dijo sonriente.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Solo digamos que fui amable y les di un regalo a los otros Ranger para que no se entrometan-.

 **En el Campamento ReefSide.**

Las palabras del Psycho eran ciertas ya que el campamento estaba siendo invadido por una gran Ola de Likers-¡Todos a las cabañas!-Declaro Tommy lanzando un patada contra un Liker derrumban dolo.

-No podremos utilizar nuestros poderes-Aviso Marshall lanzod un un golpe con su puño.

-¡No tienes que recordarnos!-Declaro Dante lanzando una patada.

-Todo parece extraño-Dijo Damian sospechando y lanzando un golpe con su codo.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Fionna lanzando una patada doble.

-¿Como no lo pensé antes?, esta distracción debe ser de parte del Psycho Rojo para eliminar a Daniel, ese Psycho es el mas peligroso, espero que Daniel aguante hasta que lleguemos-Dijo Tommy mientras todos asentían.

 **En el bosque.**

Ambos rangers chocaron sus espadas liberando una llamarada de todo su cuerpo-Pagaras haberte escapado la ultima vez, cuando se enfrentaron con los Tontos Riders con el King Imbécil-.

-¡Eso lo veremos Psycho!¡Espada del Fénix: Alas de Fénix!-Declaro el Ranger convirtiéndose en un fénix de Fuego, el impacto fue esquivado cuando el Psycho rodó por el suelo.

-¡Fuego!-Declaro lanzando una llamarada de la palma de su mano, Daniel logro girar su espada desviando la llamarada incendiando un árbol-¡¿No que quieres proteger toda este mundo y luego incendias un árbol?!-.

-¡Miserable!¡Aquí vive muchos animales!¡Podrían salir heridos!-.

-¡No me importa si tengo que matar y quemar vivos a estos estúpidos animales!-Dijo el Psycho apretando su puño-¡Tanto que espere por este momento!¡Ahora cumpliré derrotan dote!-Declaro lanzando un golpe con su espada.

-¡Te destruiré!-Declaro chocando sus espadas liberando chispas de sus espadas, ambos no cedían terreno pero el Psycho hizo una jugada sucia y deslizo su pie, haciendo caer al Ranger, el Psycho estaba listo para lanzar el golpe final pero Daniel logro dar una voltereta hacia atrás.

-Eres un tipo duro, eso es genial por que si no ya seria aburrido-Declaro comenzando a correr deslizando su espada por el suelo, Daniel no respondió y repitió la misma acción.

-¡Eres un miserable!¡Pones en peligro la vida de varios animales que no tiene nada que ver con nuestro asunto-Dijo Daniel mirando mal al psycho e intentando ganar terreno.

El Psycho solo rió malignamente-¡Si soy una ser Miserable!¡Tienes razón en una cosa, esos animales no tienen nada que ver así que no me deben importar, ademas estoy extinguiéndolos antes de que el hombre lo haga, los libero de su miseria!-.

-¡No lo permitiré!¡Modo Llamarada!¡Alas Llamaradas!-Daniel hizo aparecer sus alas-¡Eres medio Demonio así que mejor volvamos esto una batalla aérea!-Declaro Daniel comenzando a volar.

-¡Tienes razón en una cosa, mi sangre es de Demonio pero no soy un medio Demonio soy un Demonio con sangre de Dragón!-Declaro lanzando un grito al aire, creando un par de alas metálicas rojas con luces moradas (El estilo del Juggernaut Driver de Issei del Anime Hight School DxD, un anime que recomiendo mucho no solo llevaran grandes momentos si no también de risa y se encariñaran con los personajes).

El Psycho dio un salto comenzando a volar al lado del Ranger Rojo, la batalla se llevo a cabo en el cielo, apenas llegaron a un punto exacto, ambos Rangers chocaron sus puños e imitaban los mismos movimientos que el otro.

-¡Te destruiré con este ataque!¡Dragón Infernal!-Declaro convirtiéndose en un Dragón de cuerpo largo de color rojo y llamas negras, Daniel logro esquivar el ataque pero perdió una hombrera de su armadura.

-¡Espada del Fénix: Corte llamarada!-Declaro lanzando su espada contra el Psycho pero este la esquivo-¡Invoco la Espada de Hidra y de Fuego!¡Espada de Fuego: Esfera de Fuego!-Dijo disparando de la hoja con la cabeza de la hidra la esfera de fuego, el ataque choco contra el pecho del Psycho pero este ni se inmuto aunque le haya dejado una grieta.

-¡Acabare contigo!-Declaro chocando sus espadas contra el Ranger, ambos liberaron una gran onda de energía de sus cuerpos-¡¿Por que sigues luchando?!-.

-¡Por que quiero y debo derrotarte para luego seguir con Hades y así llevar la paz al mundo aunque sea un periodo corto!-Declaro cortando el empate y lanzando al Psycho hacia atrás pero este se volvió a colocar firme.

-¡Tienes otro objetivo lo presiento!-Dijo el Psycho-¡Te Exijo que me lo digas!-.

-¡Si tengo otro objetivo, quiero proteger a mis amigos sobre todo a Kim, por eso no dejare que tu y Hades se salgan con la suya!¡Espada de Hidra y Fenix: Bestias Legendarias del Fuego!-Declaro lanzando su mas poderoso ataque pero el Psycho lo logro esquivar a gran velocidad, quedando atrás de Daniel.

-Un simple golpe-Dijo colocando su dedo en la espalda donde se supone que esta el corazon-¡Llamarada del Dragón!-Declaro lanzando un rayo con colores de fuego maligno, pero en el momento en que el rayo traspaso a Daniel, de la herida salio una gran llamarada.

Daniel lanzo un gran grito de dolor mientras perdía sus alas y junto con su transformación cayendo lentamente.

-Si no tienes el suficiente poder para destruirme lo mejor es que mueras-Dijo el Psycho viendo el cuerpo de Daniel el cual caía lentamente, un relámpago apareció de la nada haciendo desaparecer a Daniel-¿Quien demonios?-.

-Si mi amigo no pudo entonces yo me encargare-Dijo Damian apareciendo con su modo Solar, junto con los otros Rangers los cuales tenían sus modos elementales y sus alas.

-¡Marine Guy/Sable de León/Nunchakus de Cerberus/Escudo de Quimera y Ratigo Venenoso/Cañón de Hipocampo!-Los Rangers invocaron sus armas y decidieron descender junto con el Psycho,

Al bajar se encontraron con que el fue había sido apagado por Fionna y Dante, este ultimo por el poder de su Zord Manta Raya, el Psycho aun conservaba sus alas listo para atacar a los Rangers desde arriba.

-¡No permitiremos que lo lastimes!-Declaro Fionna lista para la batalla junto con sus amigos, pero Daniel se volvió a levantar con su camisa ensangrentada, todos se sorprendieron.

-Yo me encargare,¡Poder del Fuego!¡Ranger Rojo!¡Modo Llamarada!¡Alas Llameantes!-Declaro activando todas sus fases de transformación-¡Si caigo 3 veces me levanto 4, si caigo 4 veces, me levanto 5, si en algún momento no puedo volver a levantarme mis amigos lo harán por mi!¡Valor, Fe, Esperanza, Persistencia, Amor y Comprencion!¡Son los valores que nos diferencian de ustedes!¡Estamos conectados de distintas maneras, somo distintas personas, pero nuestro corazón late como uno solo!¡Así se libera el verdadero Poder!-.

En ese momento de los Morfos aparecieron las 6 gemas de los Rangers, pero la Tommy, Marshall, Fionna, Dante y Damian se convirtieron en picos, la de Daniel se puso en medio y estas gemas se combinaron en una estrella roja.

-¿Que es esto?-Pregunto Marshall.

- _"La estrella Llameante, solo se ha conseguido cuando los portadores de la gema unen sus corazones, sentimientos, emociones y sueños, esta estrella es la muestra de que los portadores están muy unidos y le da al líder un nuevo poder"_ -Dijo Keith a través del Morfo.

-¡Tomare este poder!¡Estrella Llameante!-Declaro Daniel colocando la estrella en su pecho, Gairuda comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras se convertía en un rayo y se entro en la estrella, la estrella obtuvo la imagen de un Fénix, la armadura del pecho de Daniel cambio a dorada junto con una V roja, obtuvo una armadura de color dorado en el estomago, donde se ubico la estrella, Daniel dio un salto, obteniendo una armadura dorada en los brazos, piernas y pies con una gema azul, el Ranger comenzó a volar entrando a un símbolo mágico, obteniendo un cinturón dorado con una figura geométrica de 4 puntas, con un fénix rojo en medio, obtuvo una armadura al rededor del cinturón y adelante, obtuvo una armadura en al boca de color negro, Daniel fue abrazado por Gairuda, ambos se combinaron liberando una gran llamarada, obteniendo dos alas de color de fuego y por ultimo una armadura en la parte trasera de su cinturón que liberaba varias colas de Fénix-¡Poder del Fénix Inmortal!¡Gairuda!¡Modo Llameante!¡Señor del Fuego!-.

Los Rangers se sorprendieron al ver la nueva armadura del Ranger Rojo-¿Como obtuviste ese poder?-Daniel no respondió y en un rápido movimiento llego cerca del Psycho, el Psycho lanzo un golpe pero Daniel lo atrapo con su palma sorprendiendo a todos-.

-¡Golpe de Fuego!-Declaro mientras su puño fue rodeado por una llamarada, el golpe fue dirigido al estomago del Psycho lanzan dolo contra un árbol destruyéndolo-Aun no puedo morir, debo volver por una persona-Dijo pensando en Kim, el Ranger hizo levitar sus tres armas de fuego las cuales se combinaron en un escudo con forma de un Dragón rojo, con alas rojas y negras, el Ranger agarro el cuello de la cabeza del Dragón y lo separo del escudo quedando como una espada roja por dentro y dorada por los bordes-¡Espada del Dragón!-.

-¡Mejor rinde te y tu muerte sera rápida!-Declaro lanzando dos esferas de fuego maligno, el Ranger se protegió con su escudo y luego se lanzo contra el Psycho empuñando su espada.

-¡Espíritu del Fénix e Hidra Liberados!-Declaro lanzando su espada la cual invoco un copia exacta de los dos Zords, el ataque lanzo al Psycho hasta el cielo y este exploto por el momento.

-Vaya que eso es un gran poder-Dijo Tommy reuniéndose junto con Daniel y los Rangers-Espero que lo uses con sensatez-.

-Eso haré Doctor O-Dijo Daniel viendo su armadura y su nueva arma.

-¡Ranger Rojo!-Declaro el Psycho apareciendo en su forma monstruo, su estomago, cuello, una parte de sus piernas y brazos eran morados, tenia una armadura en los brazos dorada, cara gris con ojos verdes, hombreras rojas con una parte amarilla, sus alas eran malignas de color negra, tenia un estrella de 9 puntas, rojas en las alas y doradas en las rodillas y pecho, en sus pies tenia garras moradas por ultimo su cabeza era igual que la del Psycho original.

-¡No moriré aquí!-Declaro dando un salto-¡Viper y Gairuda!¡Luchen a mi lado!-Declaro invocando sus dos Zords-¡Viper Modo guerrero!-Declaro, Viper obtuvo su forma humana mientras Daniel entraba en al cabina de Gairuda-¡Al ataque!-Declaro mientras sus dos Zords avanzaban.

-¡Esfera de Fuego!-Declaro creando desde sus alas una pequeña esfera de fuego, la esfera aunque no fuera de gran tamaño le causo gran daño a Viper, Gairuda lanzo una llamarada desde su boca dándole en una de las alas al Psycho pero este ni se inmuto-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Pregunto con burla el Psycho.

-¡Poder del Fuego!-Declaro Daniel haciendo que Viper lanzara una patada que fue rodeada por una gran llamarada, el golpe fue directo al rostro del Psycho, alejándolo y haciéndolo caer, pero este se volvió a levantar listo para derrotar al Ranger-¡Invoco la Espada de Hidra!-Declaro Daniel invocando una replica exacta de la espada de Hidra que el tenia, Viper empuño el arma con firmeza.

-¡Ese cuchillo de cocina no es nada comparado con esto!¡Invoco la espada de mi Lord Hades!-El suelo comenzó a temblar mientras un relámpago rojo cayo cerca del Psycho, el impacto causo que los dos Zords salieran volando y cayendo al suelo.

Los Rangers fueron lanzados a chocar contra varios arboles perdiendo su transformación-¿que es ese poder?-Pregunto extrañado el Ranger Morado cayendo al suelo herido.

-El Poder del Infierno-Dijo Damian volviendo a ver la batalla junto con los demás Rangers, el cielo estaba nublado mientras donde había caído el rayo, estaba una gran espada, era de color gris, en el mango tenia la cabeza de un Dragón maligno de ojos rojos, mientras en medio tenia la calavera de un humano o demonio con dos cuernos, al lado de la calavera estaban dos huesos con picos.

-¡Presencien el Poder de mi Lord!-Declaro el Psycho empuñando el arma del Dios Hades-¡Este poder es increíble!-Declaro abriendo vuelo con sus alas listo para la acción, el Psycho voló contra Viper, el monstruo lanzo un golpe con al espada Viper al recibirlo sufrió una pequeña explosion, agrietando su cuerpo, el Psycho intento hacer lo mismo contra Gairuda pero este logro esquivarlo.

-¡Viper levántate!-Grito Daniel a su Zord pero este no se levantaba, el Psycho sorprendio a Gairuda y lo lanzo contra el suelo, el Psycho se puso encima de el y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con la espada.

-¡Esto es tan divertido!-Reía malignamente el Psycho continuando.

-¡Maldita Sea!-Maldijo Daniel mientras la cabina del Zord se sacudía-Desearía tener mas poder para poder derrotarlo-En el momento en que lo dijo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

-"Tu deseas mas poder, yo mismo te lo daré"-Dijo la voz de Nick en la cabeza de Daniel.

Daniel se sintió raro y supo que decir-¡Fénix Místico!-Daniel obtuvo la misma apariencia que la del Fénix Místico que se transformaba Nick en su tiempo de ser Ranger-¡Espada!-Declaro empuñando la misma espada.

-¡No me ganaras!-Declaro el Psycho avanzando poco a poco, ambas espadas chocaron liberando varias chispas, Daniel lanzo un golpe con su puño dándole en el estomago al Psycho, el Psycho enojado lanzo una patada pero Daniel logro esquivarlo.

-"No solo tienes el poder del fuego"-Dijo la voz de Madisson en la cabeza de Daniel.

-¡Tridente!-Declaro empuñando la misma arma que había empuñado Madisson cuando era una Ranger, el Ranger lanzo un golpe con su tridente atravesando la hombrera del Psycho el cual lanzo un grito de dolor.

-¡Maldita Ranger Hijo de...!-Antes de terminar la frase el Ranger rojo lanzo una patada a su rostro haciéndolo girar en el aire y caer al suelo, el Psycho volvió a levantarse y empuñando al espada de Hades-¡Esto me lo pagas!-.

-¡Megazord Llamarada!-Daniel volvió a brillar, entrando en la cabina de Viper, ambos Zords se combinaron, dando paso al poderoso Megazord Llamarada-¡Espada de fuego!-Declaro invocando una espada con una hoja blanca, junto con el mango rojo y dorado.

-¡Como te dije esa espada la destruiré en menos de un segundo!-Declaro lanzando un golpe con su espada pero el Megazord lo esquivo dando una salto hacia un lado y luego dio una patada al estomago del Psycho, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Corte llamarada!-Declaro Daniel mientras su espada era rodeada por una llamarada, el ataque dio directo al pecho del Psycho este vio como una grieta apareció en su pecho, el Psycho se puso la palma de su mano en su la grieta, el Psycho lanzo un grito al aire.

-¡Ranger Rojo acabare contigo de este solo golpe!-Declaro lanzando de la espada un vumerang de energía roja con tonos negros, el ataque fue rápido y el Megazord se protegió con sus brazos, pero estos comenzaron a agrietar los brazos del Megazord.

-¡El sistema esta fallando y mis Zords están sufriendo por el dolor!-Declaro Daniel escuchando los gritos de sus dos Zords-¡Resistan que saldremos de esto vivos!-Declaro Daniel mientras el Megazord comenzó a caminar hacia delante.

-¡Este ataque es el mas poderoso que tengo y de todas maneras camina como si nada!-Grito asustado el Psycho listo para lanzar un golpe cuando estuviera cerca y cuando lo estuvo lo lanzo pero el Ranger dio un salto impulsando con el hombro del Psycho sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Cañones Draconianos!-Grito disparando sus 3 esferas de los cañones, el Psycho se defendió con la espada, las tres esferas chocaron contra la hoja de la espada, ambos comenzaron a hacer fuerza para ganar terreno.

-¡No me ganaras!-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!¡Corte llamarada!-las esferas desaparecieron confundiendo al Psycho y el Megazord bajo en picada, el ataque con al hoja de la espada logro hacer un camino desde la hoja de la espada hasta el cuerpo del Psycho.

Todo quedo en silencio mientras ambos estaban totalmente quietos-He perdido-Declaro el Psycho soltando la espada la cual cayo al suelo, el Psycho intento volver a empuñarla pero esta desapareció, el Psycho sorprendido cayo al suelo dando descargas de energía-Mi lord ¿Por que?-Dijo explotando.

Daniel solo sonrió mientras hacia desparecer su transformación junto con los Zords-El Poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal-Dijo sonriente reuniéndose con sus amigos, Dante y Damian tuvieron que ayudarlo por el cansancio.

-Alfa llévanos hasta la Cabaña Ranger-Declaro Tommy mientras Alfa obedecía.

 **En el Inframundo.**

-Mi espada-Dijo Hades viendo como una pequeña grieta aparecía en la espada-Por suerte todavía nos queda el proyecto Titan-Dijo Hades sonriendo le a Zeltrax, Astronema y Specter los cuales dieron una reverencia.

-¡Gloria a Hades!-.

 **En la cabaña Ranger**

Kim curaba las heridas del pecho de Daniel sonrojada-Creo que con eso debería bastar-Dijo Kim retirándose pero Daniel fue rápido e hizo una pregunta que sonrojo mas a Kim.

-¿Por que estas toda roja?-Pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella, ella no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse.

-Solo es fiebre-Respondió evadiendo la mirada, Daniel solo rió haciendo que Kim volteara y recibiera un beso en los labios, sonrojando a ambos, Kim correspondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Ranger.

Mientras en la sala los demás Rangers se encontraban junto con Nancy, Nayeli, Elsa y el holograma de Keith y Alfa al llegar la pareja no pudieron evitar molestarlos-¡Ya se formo otra pareja!-Declaro Marshall haciéndolos sonrojar.

-Ya era hora-Dijo Damian sonriendo.

-Siempre nos dejaban con el suspenso de saber que pasaría-Dijo Dante.

-Como una novela romántica-Dijeron Fionna, Nayeli y Nancy con ojos de corazones.

-Rangers-Dijo Keith llamando la atención de los Rangers y los aliados-Han luchada valientemente contra los Psychos, pero presiento que esto es el inicio de la guerra contra Hades, apenas han conocido a los 2 universos Riders, ellos querían decirles un par de cosas-.

-Activando red de comunicación-Dijo Alfa mientras una pantalla aparecia en la cabaña.

-Hola de nuevo Rangers-Dijo Len sonriendo apareciendo en la pantalla.

-Hola amigos-Dijo Kit sonriendo.

-¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos!-Dijo sonriente Kase abrazando por el cuello a Len-¿Quienes son ellos?-Pregunto señalando a los dos Rangers.

-Dante Evans-Dijo el Ranger Morado.

-Damian Solo-Dijo el Ranger Dorado.

-Nancy y la novia de Damian-Dijo abrazando al nombrado.

-Nayeli y la novia de Dante-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al nombrado.

-Buenos tardes Power Rangers-Dijo Eubolon, los Ranger tuvieron un flashback de la batalla con los Riders y recordaron el rostro de aquel sujeto, todos hicieron una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes Maestro Eubolon-Dijeron todos los Rangers junto con Keith-También otras personas quieres verlos-Alfa hizo lo mismo de antes haciendo aparecer otra pantalla dejando ver a otro aliado.

-Amigos-Dijo Wataru sonriendo.

-Espero que se encuentren bien-Dijo Taiga con los brazos crusados.

-Aquí todo se ha vuelto tranquilo pero con ataques de Fangire a diario-Dijo Nago.

-Así también esta en nuestra dimensión, debemos enfrentarnos a Minions, WhiteMinions y BlueMinions, han aparecido tambien Likers aquí junto con algunos DarkMonsters-Dijo Len.

-Debe ser Hades quien nos manda eso como venganza-Dijo Taiga mientras los Riders asentían junto con los Rangers.

-¿Que estaré viendo?-Dijo Kase mirando a Daniel y Kim con las manos agarradas-Mira Len me recuerda cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos hacia mi en la primera cita en Ventara después de la batalla contra esos monstruos.

-No vergueases a los chicos-Dijo Nago-Espero que se muden y tengan hijos después de matrimonio o sino estarían pecando y tendré que mandar su vida hacia Dios-Dijo Nago serio, sonrojando y causando la risa de todos.

-Por favor cuídense Riders y Rangers-Dijo Kit haciendo que la pantalla se apagara, los demás Riders se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza e hicieron lo mismo.

-La batalla apenas comenzara, pero no nos rendiremos y ganaremos-Declaro Daniel alzando su puño, todos hicieron lo mismo sonrientes-¡Power Rangers!¡Para siempre!-Declararon todos sonrientes.

* * *

 _"Mi hijo logro derrotar al Psycho Rojo, pero la siguiente batalla sera muy difícil para todos, se iniciara el Proyecto Titan , hijo mio, Maddison y yo te cuidaremos desde el mas allá sigue luchando hasta que no puedas mas y en ese momento habrás ganado."_

 _Un agradecimiento especial para **Nick Rusell** , le daré las gracias por tomar su tiempo para presentar este capitulo ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** _Me alegro de que pienses que es un buen capitulo, lo de Math y Monica se quedara en secreto por un tiempo, pero aunque Daniel haya derrotado al Psycho sigue una prueba difícil para todos, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios asi lo permite..._


	32. Proyecto Titan

" _Hola mis queridos peones soy **Rias Gremory,** heredera de la casa Gremory y la princesa de la devastacion, hoy he sido invitada a presentar un capitulo de esta historia, los Rangers ahorase enfrentaran a lo que el Dios del Inframundo llama el proyecto Titan, con tan solo ese nombre ya se meriza la piel, por suerte tengo a MI lindo Issei para que me proteja"_

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart como warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32:**

 **Proyecto Titan.**

Hades se encontraba viendo un gema color rojo infernal que le habia entregado Specter-Asi que con esta gema se liberara la verdadera destrucción de los Power Rangers, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-Pregunto mirando al científico.

-Claro mi Lord-Dijo Specter haciendo una reverancia.

-Llego el momento de que conozcas a los Rangers en persona-Dijo Astronema sonriente.

-Que conozcan al nuevo gobernante-Dijo Zeltrax sonriendo.

 **En el campamento.**

Hoy era el ultimo día en que los Rangers estarían en el campamento y por mas que buscaron a Math y Monica no los encontraron, tuvieron que rendirse, para olvidar un poco el tema Dante propuso jugar algo de Futbol.

-¿Crees que me ganaras?-Pregunto Marshall con el balon.

-Las acciones hablan mas que las palabras-Dijo Dante, el Ranger morado se deslizo por el suelo pero el Ranger amarillo logro dar un salto junto con el balón, el Ranger amarillo lanzo una patada al balón dirigiéndose hacia la arque ria, pero Damian que era el arquero lanzo una patada contra el balón devolviéndola.

Daniel lo volvió a lanzar con una cabezazo, Marshall atrapo el balón, Dante se volvió a deslizar pero Marshall lanzo el balon al aire, Daniel se impulso con el hombro de Marshall y lanzo un patada el balón fue muy rápido contra la arque ria anotando el gol ganador.

-¡Ese fue un increíble gol!-Declaro Kim lanzándose a los brazos de su novio.

-No lo hiciste mal-Dijo Fionna dándole un beso en la mejilla a Marshall.

-Aunque perdieron jugaron sorprendente-Dijo Nancy abrazando a Damian.

-Nunca supe que tenias buenas habilidades en el futbol-Dijo Nayeli sonriente.

-Gracias-Dijeron los chicos tomando una botella de agua-¿Cuanto fue que quedo el partido?-Pregunto Damian mirando a los chicos.

-4-5-Respondió Daniel-Ganando nosotros-Dijo chocando los puños con Marshall.

- _"Rangers"-_ Dijo la voz de Keith a travez de los morfos-" _Quiero felicitarlos por derrotar a los Psychos pero presiento que este es el inicio de la guerra contra mi hermano, cuando tengan tiempo vengan a la cabaña y les contare la historia de las gemas, eso puede que los ayude en un futuro-._

 _-_ Disculpa Keith-Dijo Kim-¿Como inicio la guerra contra Hades y como terminaron encerrándolo?-.

- _Esa historia también se las contare cuando pasen por aquí-_ Dijo Keith- _Hay un problema en Angel Grove esta siendo rodeada por un aura de maldad, robando poco a poco la energía vital de las personas, adelántense luego hablare con Tommy para que vaya a ayudar-._

 _-_ ¿Listos?-Pregunto Daniel mirando a todos lados.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder del agua!¡Con el canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

-¡Alfa llévanos a la ciudad Angel Grove!-Aviso Daniel, estos se convirtieron en 5 rayos de sus respectivos colores que fueron a dirección de la ciudad de Angel Grove, sin saber que estarían a punto de enfrentarse a un mayor reto qeu el de los Psychos.

 **En la ciudad de Angel Grove.**

Muchas personas se encontraban arrodilladas mientras brillaban de color azul, dando a entender de que estaban perdiendo su energía vital-Keith dijo que deberíamos utilizar mi arma¡Tridente de Sirena: Lluvia Sanadora!-Declaro haciendo llover-eso nos dará mas tiempo-.

-Hace tiempo que quise conocerlos Rangers-Dijo una voz tenebrosa.

Los Rangers voltearon para ver el responsable de la voz encontrándose con Astronema, Specter, Zeltrax y por ultimo...-¡Hades!-Declararon, el nombrado solo sonrió y dio un paso adelante sonriente, mientras Astronema saludaba coqueta mente a Daniel sonrojando a este.

-Creyeron que derrotando a los Psychos ya me habría retirado pero todavía falta algo que llamo la revancha-Dijo sonriente-¡Specter inicia el proyecto Titan!-El nombrado lanzo la esfera roja al aire la cual se dividió en un brillo de seis colores.

-¿Que demonios?-Dijo Tommy.

-¡Rangers!¡Hemos vuelto a la vida!-Declaro una voz conocida por Daniel-¡Así es rojo soy el Psycho rojo!-Declaro sonriente.

-¡Los vencimos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer de nuevo!-Declaro Daniel empuñando su espada pero los villanos se comenzaron a reír, causando confusión y miedo a los Rangers-¿De que se ríen?-.

-Que esta vez las cosas serán distintas-Dijo Hades chasqueando los dedos, los Psychos obtuvieron sus formas monstruosas confundiendo mas a los Rangers, pero lo siguiente sorprendió a todos, los Psychos comenzaron a brillar y se convirtieron de nuevo en la gema roja la cual al destruirse hizo aparecer un nuevo monstruo.

Tenia el pecho, estomago, biceps y cabeza del Psycho rojo junto con las mismas hombreras del Psycho rojo, tenia las piernas de roca del Psycho Negro, el cinturón del Psycho Dorado se adapto para que cubriera toda la cadera de las piernas del Psycho negro, la misma armadura negra en las piernas que las que tenia el Psycho Morado, los pies del Psycho Rojo, su brazo derecho era del Psycho Azul mientras el izquierdo tenia el aguijón del Psycho amarillo, tenia la cola de escorpión del Psycho Morado, Tenia la ala del Psycho Rojo con la estrella roja, mientras a la derecha tenia la ala de Fénix del Psycho Dorado con una estrella dorada, abajo de estas estaban las alas de avispa del Psycho amarillo, por ultimo las cabezas de los otros 5 Psychos se encontraban en su pecho.

-¡Psycho Titan!-Declararon-¡Ranger Rojo, dijiste que debíamos trabajar en equipo si esto no lo es entonces no se que lo sea!-Dijo el Psycho Rojo.

-Ahora decidiremos por cual comenzar-Dijo la Psycho azul.

-Las damas primeros-Dijo el Psycho negro.

-Que caballero-Dijo la Psycho azul-¡Almas de Hielo!-Declaro mientras que de su brazo lanzo varios espíritus de hielo, el ataque fue dirigido a Fionna, pero el Ranger amarillo se puso al frente, lo malo es que la psycho movió sus dedos haciendo que aquellas almas pasaran de largo hacia la Ranger azul, el impacto la hizo rodar por el suelo.

-¡Fionna!-Declaro Marshall mirando con odio al Psycho-¡Ahora si que sacaron boleto!¡prepárense para un emparedado de dolor!¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte de metal!-Declaro lanzando su ataque.

-Sigo yo-Dijo el Psycho amarillo comenzando a mover sus alas-¡Polvo destructivo!-Declaro moviendo sus alas las cuales libero un polvo amarillo que lanzo a Marshall contra un póster de energía.

-¡Marine Guy!¡Furia de la Manta Raya!-Declaro Dante lanzando su ataque.

-¡Mi turno!-Declaro el Psycho morado-¡Cola de la perdición!-Dijo haciendo que su cuerpo quedara de espalda mientras su cola se alargaba, la cual atrapo el cuerpo de Dante y lo comenzó a apretar tan fuerte que se escucho un crujido, el Psycho después lo lanzo contra una banca cercana.

-¡Vamos los tres!-Dijo Daniel, Damian se fue a una esquina, Tommy hizo lo mismo mientras el se quedaba adelante, formando como un triangulo con el Psycho en medio-¡Corte llamarada/Corte Sombrío/Caída Real!-Los tres Rangers lanzaron sus ataques.

-¡Vamos Psychos!-Declaro el Rojo, el Psycho Titan hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, el cuerpo del Psycho se separo, formando a los seis Psychos, los cuales el rojo y azul lanzaron una patada contra Daniel, mientras el negro y morado hacían lo mismo contra Tommy, por ultimo el dorado y amarillo lanzaron un golpe doble, los 3 Rangers rodaron por el suelo.

-¿Como se separaron?-Pregunto Damian levantándose.

-Nos podemos separar cuando queramos pero nos gusta tener mas poder-Explico Psycho rojo volviendo a forma al Psycho Titan-Así que preferimos mas este cuerpo y ademas podemos combinar nuestros ataques en esto-Declaro colocando su palma al aire y dibujando como un circulo invisible adelante de el pero cuando pasaba su mano aparecían esferas de sus respectivos colores-¡Esferas de la perdición!-Declaro lanzando las, cada esfera choco contra cada Ranger, el impacto causo que los Rangers rodaran por el suelo y sus visores se agrietaran.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto Dante.

-Seguimos vivos-Dijo Tommy-¡Mejor usemos mas poder!-.

-¡Poder de Gairuda/Mermail/Regulus/NightRay/Giles/Daku!¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Terrenal/Espectral/Fantasmal/Solar/!-Los Rangers obtuvieron sus armaduras-¡Espada del Fénix/Tridente de Sirena/Hacha de la Manticora/DragoBara/Arco de Centauro/Sable de León!-Los Rangers empuñaron sus armas.

-¡Estén preparados Rangers!-Declaro el Psycho sonriente.

-¡Power Rangers!¡A la Batalla!-Declaro Daniel lanzandose contra el Psycho Titan.

-Esto sera divertido-Dijo Hades sonriente.

-Si mi lord-Dijo Astronema, junto con Specter y Zeltrax, los 4 villanos se dispusieron a mirar la batalla.

-¡Arco de Centauro: luz de Quiron!-Declaro Dante lanzando su gran lluvia de flechas, el Psycho Titan se protegió con sus 4 alas y algunas flechas se las devolvió a Dante, este fue lanzado por los aires.

-¡Eso te lo merecías desde hace tiempo!-Declaro el Psycho Dorado.

-¡Corte de Nemea!-El Ranger dorado lanzo su ataque pero el Psycho se protegió con su brazo con forma de aguijón y después lanzo un golpe con su cola, el ataque lanzo a Damian contra Tommy ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Tridente de la Sirena: Maremoto!-Declaro Fionna atacando con su tridente.

-¡Ataque tan débil!-Declaro Psycho azul tocando el agua con su brazo observando el aguay devolviéndosela a Fionna pero con mas potencia, el ataque lanzo a Fionna la cual rodó por el suelo cansada.

-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo sombrío!-Ataco Tommy dando un salto pero el psycho lo esquivo y lanzo una rafaga de patadas contra Tommy lanzan dolo contra el suelo, cayendo pesadamente.

-¡Colmillo Luminoso/Hacha Terrenal!-Ambos ataques se combinaron causando el doble de daño, logrando hacer al Psycho que retrocediera pero este solo sonrió, el Psycho se movió a una gran velocidad contra los Rangers.

-¡Esferas de la perdición!-Declaro el Psycho lanzando tres esferas a cada uno de los dos Rangers, el ataque los lanzo a caer pesadamente, el Psycho lanzo por ultimo una gran ráfaga de energía sobre esos dos Rangers haciendo que rodaran por el suelo.

-¡Espada de Fuego: Esfera de Fuego!-El ataque logro alejar al Psycho pero este emprendió vuelo contra el Ranger y lo atrapo con sus brazos, este lo abrazo fuertemente mientras caía en picada.

-¡Meteoro Psycho!-Declaro siendo rodeado por una energía de sus 6 colores, el ataque choco contra el suelo, cuando por fin pudieron ver el resultado vieron a Daniel en el suelo sin su traje con el pie del Psycho en su pecho-¡Te destruiré!-Pero antes de dar el golpe final, un gran rayo lo lanzo contra el suelo.

Todos voltearon a ver el culpable de aquel ataque sorprendiéndose-¡Keith/Hermano/Poseidon!-Declararon todos, Hades dio un paso adelante sonriendo malignamente-Así que llegaste a tu destrucción-.

-Vine para ayudar a mis Rangers-Dijo Keith serio-En la antigua guerra luchaste con nuestro hermano Zeus y yo, ¿ Que fue lo que paso para que cambiaras de bando?, antes aunque fueras el dios del inframundo eras pacifico y nunca te cambiarías a nuestro bando-.

Hades lanzo un gruñido-¡No me recuerdes lo de la anterior guerra!¡El poder lo controla todo y sin poder no puedes proteger nada, ni siquiera a ti mismo!-Declaro Hades creando una pequeña esfera negra-¡Toma esto hermano!-.

La esfera fue lanzada contra Keith pero este empuño un tridente de mango azul y con puntas amarillas, el tridente sirvió como escudo contra la esfera-¡Esta batalla debe terminar!-Declaro Keith-Pero no por ahora, Alfa llévate a los chicos a la cabaña Ranger-.

Alfa obedeció e hizo tele transportar a cada Ranger-¡Hermano!-Declaro Hades llamando la atención del Dios del Mar-¡La guerra apenas comienza!¡Espada de la Muerte!¡Corte de la Muerte!-Declaro lanzando un vumerang rojo de energía, Keith esquivo el ataque.

-Hermano, te liberare de tu oscuridad-Dijo Poseidon sonriendo-Algún día lucharas a nuestro lado-Declaro siendo tele transportado.

-Eso lo veremos-.

 **En la cabaña Ranger.**

-No te muevas-Dijo Nayeli vendando el brazo de Dante.

-¡Pero duele!-Se quejo Dante dando un pequeño salto por el dolor del tacto al brazo de este por las manos de Nayeli.

-¿Que haremos ahora?-Pregunto Damian mientras su hombro estaba siendo vendado por Nancy.

-Antes de decidir, quisiera saber eso de la antigua guerra-Dijo Daniel mirando a Keith.

-Esta bien-Dijo el Dios.

-¿Que estará haciendo Hades y el Psycho Titan?-Se preguntaba Marshall mirando por una ventana.

-Mejor escuchemos la historia-Dijo Fionna mirando al Ranger.

-Ya me estoy comenzando a emocionar por la historia-Dijo Tommy.

 **En el Inframundo.**

El Psycho se encontraba justo enfrente de Hades junto con los demás villanos-El Psycho ya ha recuperado todo su poder-Dijo Specter haciendo una reverencia, Hades solo asintió mientras veía la hoja de su espada.

-¿Que sucede mi lord?-Pregunto Astronema.

-El chico Rusell-Dijo Hades-Logro agrietar mi espada, si el no fuera la clave para mi triunfo ya lo hubiese destruido-Dijo Hades.

-El Dark Fénix pronto tomara posecion, en la guerra contra tu hermano Zeus fue uno de tus mas poderosos guerreros, antes de morir uso todo su poder para volver a reencarnas después de 2000-Dijo Zeltrax.

-El Fénix ¿Cuando despertara?-Pregunto Astronema.

-El siguiente Ocaso de luna, el cuerpo de Rusell sera ahora el cuerpo del Fenix-Dijo sonriente Hades.

-¡Gloria al Dios Hades!

-Pronto llegara la maldición-.

* * *

 _"Hasta aquí acaba el capitulo de este fic, ha aparecido el Psycho Titan, que es solo el inicio del proyecto Titan, los Rangers necesitaran mucha ayuda para vencer a este Psycho, por el momento sabran la historia de la antigua guerra, ahora debo ir que he visto a Akeno coqueteando con Issei, ¿Cuando dejara de hacerlo?, demostrare que Issei es solo MI ISSEI"._

 _Una agradecimiento a **Rias Gremory** por presentar este capitulo, una de las Demonios mas amadas en el mundo demoníaco y en el mundo humano, ahora responderé con el gusto de Siempre._

 **la luz de Orion:** Permite me recordarte que Mundus ya había muerto en la batalla contra el Psycho Negro, Hades no tiene corazón así que no debe de preocuparse ya que se ha presentado un indicio del Proyecto Titan, si en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo Hades odia a Daniel pero ya se ha dicho el por que no ha sido destruido, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien.

Nos vemos...Muy pronto...Si Dios hace me lo permite.


	33. La Antigua Guerra

" _Hola soy **Saeko Busujima,** Me han invitado a presentar este capitulo donde veremos la historia de las gemas junto con la historia de la antigua guerra, espero que Takashi este bien, ha salido ha buscar provisiones, espero qeu no se haya encontrado con uno de "Ellos""_

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart como warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer**

 **Levántate ya siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá**

 **No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **Su poder solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti**

 **Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33:**

 **La antigua guerra.**

-¿Por donde debería empezar?-Se preguntaba Keith siendo observado por las miradas de Daniel, Dante, Damian, Tommy, Marshall, Fionna, Elsa, Nancy, Kim, Nayeli y Alfa, el Dios solo tomo aire y comenzó a narrar-La guerra comenzó hace 2004 años, esa vez estábamos Zeus, Hades y yo contra nuestro padre...Cronos.

 **Flashback**

Poseidon se encontraba meditando cerca de un lago en el olimpo-Que tranquilidad-Dijo sonriendo.

-Con que aquí estas-Dijo una voz masculina-Hermano hay un problema-Dijo un hombre, tenia un traje blanco, con una armadura dorada en pecho, hombreras, piernas, cadera y brazos, su cabello era parado de color gris, mientras sus ojos eran azul marino.

-¿Que sucede hermano Zeus?-Pregunto.

-Nuestro padre Cronos...ha decidió revelarse contra nosotros después de que lo condenamos a sufrir por la eternidad al intentar comernos-Dijo Zeus-Hades lo esta reteniendo con sus guerreros esqueletos pero no aguantara mucho-.

-¡Adelante!-Declaro-¡Guerreros marinos!-Declaro invocando varios caballeros griegos de agua-¡Ayuden a mi hermano!¡Reuniré a nuestros hermanos e hijos dioses!-Declaro Poseidon convirtiendose en un chorro de agua.

-Suerte hermanito-.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda?-Pregunto un guerrero pelo blanco con ojos ámbar, su vestimenta consistía en una armadura de caballero algo por el estilo del caballero Koragg pero esta era de color dorada con detalles negros, poseía una espada hecha de metal y por ultimo una tiara con la cabeza de un Dragón en medio.

-Ray-Dijo Zeus estrechando la mano del nombrado-Por favor necesitamos ayuda, Poseidon ha ido por mas aliados, tu que eres el que puede dominar los elementos ayudanos en esta batalla-.

-Mi espada siempre estará a su servicio-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Eso me alegra-.

En el campo de Batalla.

-¡Espada de la Muerte!¡Corte de la Muerte!-Declaro Hades que en ese momento tenia los ojos de color azul zafiro-¡Guerreros de la muerte!¡Avancen y derroten a Cronos!-Declaro mientras los guerreros obedecían.

-Hace tiempo que quise esta oportunidad-Dijo un sujeto que era de la misma estatura que Hades, tenia el cabello un poco largo y plateado(algo por el estilo como el seiya), poseía una guadaña negra con la hoja plateada, una armadura en su cuerpo de color morado, ojos color rojo infernal, por ultimo poseía una mascara en que le cubría la boca.

-¡Pues tendrás que seguir esperando durante mucho tiempo!-Declaro Hades lanzando un golpe contra Cronos-¡Te hubieras quedado en el exilio por haber intentado comernos al nacer!¡Por que temías que nosotros tomáramos tu lugar como Dios del Olimpo y se ha cumplido!-Declaro lanzando un patada.

Cronos se defendió con el brazo y lanzo un golpe pero Hades lo esquivo-¡Recuperare mi trono!¡Guadaña del Tiempo!-Declaro lanzando un golpe con su arma, la hoja logro dejar una grieta en el pecho de la armadura de Hades.

-Debo aguantar hasta que lleguen mis hermanos-Se dijo Hades.

-Conoce a mi nuevo guerrero-Dijo Cronos sonriente señalando a su nuevo guerrero, era un adolescente con un traje negro, tenia una armadura en su cuerpo hecha de un material morado contra partes negras, su cabellos era negro mientras sus ojos eran rojos infernales.

-Llámame Darkness-Dijo sonriente el guerrero-¡Poder del Fuego Infernal!-Declaro creando una esfera negra que tomo la forma de un fénix de oscuridad, el fénix rodeo el cuerpo de este, Darkness fue rodeado por una gran llamarada que cuando desapareció este tenia un nuevo traje, obtuvo un traje negro, su pecho tenia una V amarilla, su cinturón, guantes y botas eran de color morado, en su cinturón tenia la moneda de poder con un fénix en medio, mientras su casco era la cabeza de un Fénix negro, con ojos rojos y el visor era negro también era la boca del fénix, por ultimo el casco tenia un pico morado-¡Ranger Infernal!

-¿Que demonios?-Pregunto Hades sorprendido.

-Saluda al portador del Dark Fénix-Declaro Cronos sonriendo.

-¡Espada del Dark Fénix!-Declaro invocando una espada negra con el mango dorado con la cabeza de un fénix en la parte de abajo del mango, de color negro con ojos rojos-¡Espada del Dark Fénix: Corte llamarada Dark!-Declaro mientras su espada era rodeada por una llamarada negra, el ataque dio directo al hombro de Hades, haciendo qeu este se lo tuviera qeu agarrar.

-¿La maldad pura de un Fénix contenida en uno solo?-Pregunto Hades mientras Cronos asentia sonriente.

-¡Poder elemental!-Ray aparecio lanzando un patada mientras comenzaba a brillar-¡Ranger Rojo!-Dijo obteniendo un traje igual que el de Darkness pero este era rojo, con el cinturón dorado, guantes, cuello y botas blancas-¡Espada del Fénix!-Declaro invocando la misma espada que Darkness pero roja-¡Corte llamarada!-Su espada fue rodeada por una gran llamarada, la cual dio directo en el pecho de Darkness.

-Vaya así que has llegado portador de los elementos-Dijo Darkness hablando con Ray.

-Vine a detenerte portador del Dark Fénix y eso es lo que haré-Dijo lanzándose, Darkness lanzo un golpe con la espada pero Ray lo esquivo y lanzo una patada, haciendo que Darkness retrocediera.

-Ray, sera mejor que uses todo tu poder elemental si quieres detenerme-Dijo Darkness lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Eso hare!¡Poder elemental del agua!¡Tridente de Sirena!-el guerrero empuño un tridente parecido al de Fionna, Darkness lanzo un golpe con su pierna pero Ray la esquivo y preparo su ataque-¡Tridente de Sirena: Maremoto!-Declaro lanzando su ataque, Darkness logro esquivarlo sonriente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Pregunto.

-¡Eso lo veremos!¡Poder elemental de la Tierra!¡Hacha de la Manticora!¡Corte de metal!-Declaro lanzando su ataque con la misma arma de Marshall, el ataque dio directo al estomago del sujeto lanzan dolo.

-¡Miserable!-Declaro Darkness.

-¡Poder elemental de la Oscuridad!¡DragoBara!¡Esfera de Tinieblas!-Declaro lanzando la esfera de Tommy, la cual choco contra el guerrero lanzan dolo contra el suelo.-¡Poder elemental de la luz!¡White Claws!¡Garra Salvaje!-Declaro lanzando el mismo ataque que lanza Dante, el ataque dio directo hacia el portador del Dark Fenix, haciendo que este retrocediera-¡Arco de Centauro: Luz de Quiron!-Volvio a lanzar el mismo ataque de Dante, ahora empuñando su arco, todas las flechas lograron herir al guerrero y agrietar su visor-¡Marine Guy!¡Furia de la Manta Raya!-Declaro lanzando otra vez el mismo ataque de Dante, el cual logro destruir el visor de Darkness e hizo que su casco se agrietara.

-¿Que demonios es ese poder?-Pregunto Darkness.

-¡El poder de los elementos!¡Poder elemental del relámpago!¡Sable de León!¡Caida Real!-Declaro atacando como lo hace Damian, el ataque dio directo al guerrero de oscuridad lanzandolo contra el suelo, haciendo que perdiera su transformacion pero este se volvio a levantar.

-¡Miserable!¡Poder del Fuego Infernal!¡Ranger Infernal!¡Poder de Darkrei!-El guerrero comenzo a brillar, obteniendo una armadura roja en su pecho, con hombreras en forma de pico rojas y una V morada en el pecho, una moneda de poder morada con la imagen de un fénix en su pecho,obtuvo una armadura roja al rededor de su cinturón, por ultimo otra armadura del mismo color en sus brazo y piernas-¡Modo Infernal!-.

-¡Poder de Gairuda!¡Modo Llamarada!-Declaro obteniendo la misma armadura que Daniel.

-¡Continuemos con nuestra pelea hijo!-Declaro Cronos abalanzándose contra el Dios del Inframundo, ambos chocaron sus armas y comenzaron una batalla para ganar terreno pero ninguno cedía.

Dos rayos chocaban entre si, uno era rojo y el otro era morado-¡El Dark Fenix volverá a ser encerrado!-Declaro Ray lanzando una patada pero Darkness la esquivo y lanzo un golpe con su rodilla dándole en el estomago a este.

-¡Solo si tienes la suficiente fuerza para derrotarme!-Declaro esquivando un puñetazo de parte de Ray.

-¡Tornado elemental!¡Vasija de la maldad!-Declaro Ray siendo rodeado por una gran ventisca de todos los colores, creando un tornado que fue a chocar contra el Ranger, cuando este se encontraba debilitado fue encerrado por una vasija blanca con símbolos celestiales.

-¡Algún día mi reencarnación los matara!-.

-Pues en ese entonces la mía lo derrotara-Dijo sonriente.

Cronos lanzo un golpe contra Hades pero este logro esquivarlo y lanzar una patada mandando a Cronos a chocar contra el suelo-¡Te detendré Cronos y así jamas volverás a lastimar a mis hermanos e hijos!-Declaro Hades.

Cronos rió malignamente para luego mirar serio a Hades-¡¿Tu y cual ejercito?!-Pregunto burlona mente.

-¡Este ejercito!-Declararon muchas voces Zeus apareció junto con Athena y otras personas o mejor dicho dioses.

estaba una mujer con un vestido blanco, cabello castaño y largo, junto con ojos naranjas, armadura naranja en su pecho, brazos y hombreras circulares, tenia una tiara del mismo color, por ultimo en su mano derecha tenia un abanico naranja con forma de plumas naranjas de pavo real con un par de gemas de naranja mas oscuro, se trataba de Hera la esposa de Zeus.

El segundo era un hombre, con el cabello acostado castaño, ojos café, junto con una barba pequeña castaña, una túnica en su cuerpo de color blanco pero no le cubría los brazos, tenia unas hombreras grandes y circulares de color dorado, un cinturón del mismo color en la cadera y por ultimo un báculo dorado con una esfera roja en al punta, se trataba de Dionosio el Dios del Vino.

El tercero era un hombre con cabello ojo apuntando hacia un lado, ojos azules, una túnica naranja, junto con una armadura naranja en el pecho donde tenia la imagen de un sol, también los brazos y hombreras del mismo color en forma de pico, también tenia un lira pequeña de color dorado junto con las cuerdas naranjas, se trataba de Apolo Dios del Sol.

La cuarta era una mujer de cabello azul claro, ojos del mismo color, tenia una túnica en su cuerpo pero esta le dejaba ver los hombros, junto con un cinturón plateado con una luna azul, tenia un arco con forma de luna dorada, hombreas pequeñas plateadas con forma de picos, una tiara plateada con una luna dorada, era Artemisa Diosa de la Luna y hermana de Apolo.

El quinto era un hombre tenia una túnica blanca en su cuerpo pero la falda, por así llamarla, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, donde tenia una armadura plateada con un tonos dorados, junto con alas en los tobillos, tenia armadura en los brazos del mismo color que el de las piernas, junto con una tiara del mismo color con alas doradas a cada lado, su cabello era morado y ojos del mismo color,por ultimo tenia un báculo donde se entrelazaban dos serpientes doradas, con alas doradas y una esfera azul en medio, era Hermes, Mensajero de los Dioses.

el sexto era un hombre con una expresión de enojo, cabello largo y negro, ojos del mismo color, un casco espartano de color rojo con dorado, armadura en el pecho, hombreras en forma de pico, brazos del mismo color,una túnica de color amarillo claro, poseía una lanza roja con la punta dorada y un escudo rojo con varios símbolos negros, su nombre era Ares, Dios de la Guerra.

la Séptima era una hermosa mujer de cuerpo delgado, cabello rubia hasta la espalda, ojos azules, armadura amarilla con rosa que se dividía en pecho, cadera y una tiara en la cabeza, tenia armadura que le cubría los dedos, tenia una túnica que le dejaba ver los hombros de color amarillo, era Afrodita Diosa del Amor.

el octavo era una hombre, con una túnica naranja, tenia una armadura naranja oscuro en su pecho con dos círculos dorados, una armadura en sus brazos, hombreras con dos picos del mismo color, una barba larga de color azul oscuro, junto con cabello algo largo de color azul, poseía de arma un gran martillo de construcción con mango largo de color dorado, se trataba de Hefesto Dios de la Fragua.

La novena era una mujer de cabello rubio claro hasta mas abajo de la espalda, ojos café, túnica blanca que le cubría todo un brazo y le dejaba ver solo un hombro, su armadura era amarilla que se dividía en pecho, cadera, placas al rededor de la cadera que forman como una falda, de arma tenia una lanza dorada con la punta amarilla pero la punta tenia forma de mais, se trataba de Demeter, Diosa de la agricultura.

Habian también dos gemelos, una tenia el cabello apuntando hacia un lado de cabello dorado, ojos dorados y una expresión tranquila, también tenia una túnica blanca que le cubría todo el cuerpo, una armadura negra con tonos dorados que se dividía en brazos, bíceps, hombreras circulares cerradas y una tiara con dos alas negras la de la derecha era mas grande, también tenia alas de pavo real junto con colas del mismo animal, se trataba de Hypnos, Dios del Sueño y una de las manos derecha de Hades.

El otro era igual solo que el cabello y ojos eran plateados, vestía igual que Hypnos, pero su armadura era de color negro con tonos plateados, mientras la tiara la ala izquierda era mas grande que la derecha, sus alas eran de demonio negro y y algo largas, era Thanatos, hermano gemelo de Hypnos, Dios de la muerte y la otra mano derecha de Hades.

La ultima era un hermosa mujer con un vestido negro algo atrevido que dejaba ver la parte de arriba de su pecho, el vestido le dejaba una de sus piernas, no tenia mangas, ojos morados junto con cabello negro, tenia una armadura purpura con manchas moradas en su brazo y por su pierna se podía ver otra, otra en su cadera junto con una falda hecha de placas de metal moradas, era Persefone, esposa de Hades y Diosa de la Primavera.

-Al parecer toda la familia de Dioses están aquí para ver como recupero mi trono que me quitaste injustamente Zeus-Declaro enojado señalando al nombrado, Poseidon lanzo un golpe con su tridente pero Cronos lo esquivo y lanzo una patada.

-¿Estas bien hermano?-Pregunto Poseidon a Hades.

-Si, ahora lo importante es derrotar a Cronos-Dijo Hades.

-¡Miserables Tontos!¡El trono del Olimpo es solo mio!¡Hades, heredaste mi oscuridad!¡Si muero tu tomaras mi lugar!¡Zeus, me quitaste el trono y Poseidon solo te ayudo!¡Guadaño del Tiempo!-Declaro lanzando un rayo contra Zeus pero Hades fue mas rápido y recibió el impacto.

-¡Hades/Hermano!-Declaro Persefone junto con Zeus y Poseidon.

-No...pierdan el tiempo conmigo...y acaben con Cronos-Dijo Hades sonriendo cerrando los ojos.

-¡Miserable!¡Lo pagaras!-Declaro Hypnos enojado-¡Sueño profundo!-Hypnos lanzo una esfera de color morada el ataque dio directo al pecho de Cronos, haciendo que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse.

-¡Terrible providencia!-Declaro Thanatos lanzando una gran esfera contra Cronos, el ataque dio directo a este, agrietando su armadura, Persefone lanzo una patada al rostro de Cronos destruyendo la tiara de este.

-¡Beso Mortal!-Declaro lanzando un beso contra Cronos pero en el momento en que el lo sintio, fue lanzado a chocar contra el suelo mientras poco a poco su armadura se agrietaba mas y mas.

-¡Poder desatado!¡Ventisca olímpica!-Declaro Hera moviendo su abanico la ventisca hizo que Cronos se quedara en el suelo sin poder moverse, solo esperando los ataques de sus hijos y nietos.

-¡Rayo Solar/Vino de la muerte!-Declararon Apolo y Dionisio, el Dios del sol disparo un rayo hecho de la energía del sol mientras Dionisio disparo un chorro de vino oscuro, el ataque dio directo a Cronos, debilitan dolo poco a poco.

-¡Flecha lunar/Flecha olímpica/Lanza de la guerra!-Artemisa, Hermes y Ares lanzaron sus armas, logrando atravesar el pecho de este, dejándolo tres agujeros cerca del corazón.

-¡Rayo rompe corazón/Llamarada de las Fraguas/Lanza de espinas!-Afrodita lanzo un rayo desde su espejo, Demeter lanzo su martillo el cual fue rodeado por una gran llamarada, mientras Demeter creo una lanza hecha de platas con espinas, el ataque dio directo a Cronos en los hombros, haciendo que perdiera sus hombreras y la mitad de la parte del pecho.

-¡Rayo de los Olimpicos!¡Tridente del mar!¡Golpe Final!-Declaro Zeus junto con Poseidon lanzando su tridente y un poderoso rayo, el ataque destruyo por completo la armadura de Cronos y su guadaña-¡Espíritu de la Maldad!¡Seras encarcelado!-Declaro Poseidon junto con una gran vasija blanca con lineas doradas, Cronos comenzó a desprender una aura que fue poco a poco entrando en la vasija, hasta dejar solo su cuerpo.

-Hemos ganado-Dijo Zues sonriente, pero una rayo de oscuridad fue disparado contra la espalda de este, al voltear todos se encontraron con Hades, con la mascara de Cronos en su boca y ojos color infernal.

-¡Cronos hizo que la oscuridad lo domine!-Dijo Persefone

-Cronos tiene Razón, el trono del Olimpo no te pertenece hermano-Declaro Hades viendo como Zeus se arrodillaba por el ataque.

-Perdóname hermano pero tendremos que encerrarte como Cronos-Dijo Poseidon con otra vasija -¡Espiritu del mal!¡Seras encarcelado!. lo siento hermano-Hades fue encerrado pero no durara mucho tiempo ya que la vasija se aseguro con el poder de Zeus pero se encontraba débil por que había usado la mayoría en la vasija de Cronos.

-La vasija durara 2000 años en liberar a Hades y el aunque sea libre necesitara 4 años para poder recuperar su cuerpo-Dijo Ares ayudando a Zeus.

-En ese tiempo ya deberán haber fuertes guerreros-Dijo Zeus sonriendo.

 **Fin FlashBack.**

-Que increíble historia-Dijo Elsa.

-Si quieren derrotar al Psycho necesitaran ayuda, Alfa hazlo pasar-Dijo Keith sonriendo.

-¡AY AY AY!, llego el momento de que conozcan a sus aliados en esta batalla-Dijo Alfa jalando una palanca de la mesa de control, una puerta se abrió, mostrando seis sombras, dos mujeres y 4 hombres, uno tenia la camisa roja con chaqueta negra, otro tenia la camisa negra con capucha, otro tenia lentes y tenia la camisa azul, el ultimo hombre tenia una camisa plateada oscuro y una chaqueta plateada brillante, una de las mujeres tenia la camisa amarilla y era rubia junto con una chaqueta negra, por ultimo la ultima mujer tenia la camisa rosa.

-¡Acaso son...-.

-¡Los Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce!-Declararon todos sorprendidos.

-Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah y Orion, los he convocado para que ayuden a mis Rangers a derrotar al Psycho Titan-Dijo Keith sonriendo, en ese momento la alarma sonó mientras los Rangers corrian a la batalla-Que el poder lo proteja-.

-Eso hara-Dijo Gosei en forma holograma.

 **En Angel Grove..**

-¡Aparezcan Rangers!-Gritaban todos los Psychos derrumbando y destruyendo edificios entre otras cosas.

-¡Aquí estamos Psycho!¡¿Listos?!-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego/Tierra/Agua/Dragon/Manta Raya/Corazon de Leon!¡Ranger Rojo/Amarillo/Azul/Negro/Morado/Dorado!-Los guerrero con la furia de la antigua Grecia aparecieron.

-¡Super Megaforce!¡Rojo/Azul/Verde/Amarillo/Rosa/Plata!¡Rangers Super Megaforce!-Primeros en heredar el poder de las antiguas generaciones de Rangers-¡Ranger Por siempre!-Declararon todos lanzándose contra el Psycho Titan.

-¡Rangers este día sera su fin!-Declaro Psycho Titan riéndose y lanzándose a la batalla.

El psycho lanzo un golpe con su cola contra el Ranger Morado pero Damian lanzo un golpe junto con Orion con sus respectivas armas, hiriendo la cola del Psycho Titan, Dante lanzo una embestida contra el Psycho haciendo qeu rodara por el suelo.

-¡Furia de la Manta Raya!¡Caída Real!¡Lanza de plata!-Declararon lanzando sus ataques combinándolos y haciendo que el Psycho Titan saliera volando y chocando contra algunas bancas del parque de Angel Grove.

-¡Hijos de...-.

-¡Fuego!-Declararon Gia y Emma disparando sus armas, dos esferas fueron disparadas contra el Psycho titan, haciendo que este la recibiera directamente-¡Tu puedes Fionna!-Dijo Gia.

-¡Derrota a este monstruo!-Apoyo Emma.

Fionna se impulso mientras empuñaba su tridente y con su otra mano empuñaba las dos espadas de las chicas-¡Espadas y Tridente!¡Golpe de Agua!-Ambas armas fueron rodeadas por un tornado de agua, el ataque dio directo al brazo del Psycho azul y al pecho, haciéndolo caer.

-¡¿Me permites?!-Pregunto Jake a Tommy, ambos intercambiaron armas, Tommy quedo con la pistola y espada mientras Jake con la Drago Bara-¡Esfera de tinieblas!-Declaro Jake lanzando el mismo ataque que Tommy.

-¡Fuego!-Declaro Tommy lanzando la espada de Jake y disparando una gran esfera negra, el Psycho rodó por el suelo herido al recibir el impacto.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte de Metal!-Declaro Marshall, el ataque de su hacha dio directo en el hombro del brazo con un aguijón de avispa, haciendo que este se lo tuviera que tocar.

-¡Poder de los Rangers Azules!-Declaro Noah creando varios clones de los anteriores Rangers azules, todos lanzaron un golpe contra el Psycho haciendo que chocara contra el suelo.

-¡Alas del Fénix!-Daniel se transformo en un poderoso Fénix, dando directo al Pecho del Psycho y por lo tanto a sus 5 cabezas, el Psycho fue lanzado contra el aire, siendo esperado por Troy.

-¡Ataque Final!-Declaro Troy creando una esfera con su arma láser-¡Fuego!-Declaro lanzando la esfera roja el ataque dio directo al Psycho el cual cayo al suelo cansado pero se volvió a levantar jadeando.

-¡No crean que con eso ya ganaron!¡Psycho Explosión!-Declaro el Psycho Titan mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de varios colores-¡Si muero al menos me llevare a media Angel Grove conmigo!-Grito.

-¡Eso lo veremos!¡Blaster Fury!¡Modo Oscuridad/Ghost Marine Blaster!¡Caída Real Máxima Potencia!-Declararon la nueva generación de Rangers.

-¡Super Mega ataque final!-Declararon los Ranger Super Megaforce lanzando su ataque final, todos los ataques se combinaron, formando un gran rayo de todos sus colores, el ataque dio directo al Psycho el cual solo miro sorprendido a los Rangers.

-¡Tarde o Temprano!¡Volveré y me llevare a la muerte a todos los Rangers!-Declaro antes de dar una gran Explosión.

-Vayas ultimas palabras tan tontas-Dijo Jake al unisono con Marshall, ambos sonrieron y chocaron los puños.

-Vamos a casa-Dijo Tommy mientras todos se retiraban, pero Jake se quedo atrás con Gia, ambos se sonrieron pero los Rangers no notaron como ellos dos se unían en un calido beso o al menos eso pensaban ellos.

 **En el Inframundo.**

Hades se encontraba muy tranquilo-Mundus cayo junto con los Psychos pero su energía vital servirá para poder abrir un portal hacia el Temen-Ni-Gru, pero todavía necesitamos las gemas-.

-No se preocupe mi lord-Dijo Astronema sonriendo.

-La princesa tiene razon, Temen-Ni-Gru pronto estará en nuestro poder-Dijo Specter.

-Ademas se acerca el Ocaso del Fénix-Dijo Zeltrax pensando que ahora que el Psycho negro murió se encargaría de Oliver.

 **En la Base Ranger.**

-Fue un honor luchar junto a ustedes-Dijo Dante estrechando la mano de Orion.

-Tiene buenas habilidades-Dijo sonriendo Orion.

-Ustedes tampoco están mal-Dijo Damian causando la risa de Dante y Orion.

-El honor fue nuestro, luchar junto con los actuales Rangers y junto al Ranger Tommy-Dijo Noah sonriendo.

-Sigue siendo buen lider-Dijo Troy estrechando la mano de Daniel.

-Lo mismo digo-Respondió sonriendo.

-Doctor O, espero volver a verlo-Dijo Jake sonriendo.

-Lo mismo-Respondió el Ranger legendario.

Mientras las chicas se despedían-Espero volver a verlas-Dijo Gia-Nayeli, Nancy, Fionna y Kim sigan cuidando de sus respectivos novios.

-Tu empezaras a cuidar de Jake-Dijo Emma causando la risa de todas junto con el sonrojo de Gia la cual solo volteo a ver a Jake el cual le sonrio, Gia hizo la misma acción pero con un guiño de ojo.

-Adiós-Dijeron todos viendo como los Super Mega Rangers se dirigían a la salida de la base.

-Ahora que han eliminado a los Psychos quiero felicitarlos, incluso en el comienzo era algo débiles pero han ido mejorando a este paso tendremos oportunidad de vencer a mi hermano-Dijo Keith.

-Tengo una duda, Rey y Darkness ¿Que paso con Ray o sus reencarnaciones?-Pregunto Daniel, Keith solo miro serio a los Rangers sobre todo a Daniel, para después dar un suspiro tranquilo.

-Ray con el tiempo murio pero se encargo de volver a reencarnar o al menos dejar su descendiente, no se sabe cuando aparecerá aquellos descendientes pero espero que sean de mucha ayuda-Dijo Keith.

-Genial...

* * *

" _Hasta aquí el capitulo, el Psycho Titan ha sido derrotado gracias a los Rangers Furia Griega y a los Rangers Super Megaforce, debo irme rápido por que "Ellos" han entrado al refugio por suerte Takashi esta aquí para ayudarme junto con mis amigos"_

Un agradecimiento especial a **Saeko Busujima,** Gran personaje de High School Of The Dead, ahora me despediré...Nos vemos...En cuanto Pueda Si Dios así me lo permite...Otra cosa no he actualizado por que me cortaron el Internet durante un tiempo no puedo asegurar que no vuelva a asegurar pero pido paciencia, ahora si Adiós...


	34. El Ocaso del Fenix

"" _Hola soy **Naruto Uzumaki,** He sido invitado para presentar este capitulo, donde Hades lograra pro así llamarla su primera victoria y obtendrá un nuevo poder, ahora mientras ustedes leen yo comeré mi Ramen hecho por Hinata. "_

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart como warriorAngelical._

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Mas allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **tu destino con orgullo**

 **y con valor**

 **fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **para vencer**

 **levántate** **ya siempre busca con** **afán**

 **la verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **con su fuerza y valor**

 **y tu corazón** **dirá**

 **no fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **que arde en ti**

 **con el poder de los dioses**

 **vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Capítulo 34:**

 **El Ocaso del Fenix.**

 **En el parque de diversiones.**

-¡Hora de la diversión!-Declaro Nayeli empujando a Dante hacia la entrada del parque-Ahora que vencieron al Psycho Titan es motivo de celebracion!-No solo estaban ellos dos si no también, Daniel, Kim, Marshall, Fionna, Damian y Nancy.

-Sera mejor aprovechar este día de descanso-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-Pero no creo que Hades se detenga solo un día-Dijo Dante.

-Dante tiene razón debe estar enojado después de la derrota del Psycho Titan-Apoyo Damian.

-Sera mejor no pensar en eso y hay que aprovechar, hoy no seremos power Ranger si no simples adolescentes que están aquí para divertirse-Dijo Marshall sonriendo, todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a través del parque.

-¿Donde esta el Doctor O?-Pregunto Nancy.

-Cosas de ReefSide-Respondió Kim.

-¡Hora de Divertirse!-Declaro Fionna.

 **En el Inframundo.**

-¿Que tienes para mi Specter?-Pregunto Hades mirando al nombrado, este solo asintió, la puerta se abrió dando paso al nuevo monstruo, era una especie de cangrejo humanoide de coraza anaranjada, ojos amarillos, en vez de manos tenia una ametralladora en la derecha, mientras en la izquierda era una mano con escamas blancas, pies negros y pantalón morado.

-¡Llamame Krager!-Declaro el nuevo monstruo.

-No solo es fuerte, sino qeu tambien tiene una muy buena habilidad que lograran distraer a los Rangers hasta la noche donde regresara Darkness o al menos su descendiente-Dijo Specter.

-Esto ya me esta comenzando a gustar-Dijo Astronema.

-Zeltrax iras con ese monstruo, aunque encárgate solo del Ranger Negro-Dijo Hades.

-Sera un honor mi Lord-Dijo Zeltrax retirando junto con Krager.

 **En el Parque de Diversiones.**

-¡Si!-Declaro Dante al haber logrado hacer entrar un aro verde en el juego de las botellas, el dueño del juego le entrego la Ranger un gran oso cafe con ojos negros, era muy tierno, Dante se lo entrego a Nayeli.

-¡Que Tierno!¡Muchas gracias!-Declaro Nayeli dándole un tierno beso a Dante el cual solo sonrió-¿Donde estarán los demás?-Pregunto Nayeli caminando a través del parque sosteniendo la mano de Dante.

-¡Jamas pensé que me recomendarías este juego!-Se escucho el grito de Marshall, junto con el grito de Fionna divirtiéndose, los dos miraron hacia donde prevenía el grito y vieron que se encontraba en la montaña rusa mas rapida de Angel Grove.

-¡No tengas miedo esto no es nada!-Grito Fionna.

-¡Ay mama!-Volvió a gritar cuando se dio cuenta que la montaña tenia un gran giro, los dos se rieron al ver aquella reacción.

Mientras tanto Damian se encontraba en la atracción que parece un barco que se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás a una gran velocidad-¿Estas segura que querías estar aquí?-Pregunto Damian.

-Claro que si, de niña siempre quise entrar a esto y ahora que soy grande lo cumpliré ¡Diversión!-Grito Nancy sonriente.

Mientras Daniel junto con Kim se encontraba en la rueda giratoria con esos caballos (No me se el nombre enserio),Daniel estaba en el caballo qeu estaba atras de Kim, ambos se sonreían-Esto es algo lento pero mientras este contigo sera divertido-Dijo Daniel.

-Qeu tierno eres-Dijo Kim sonrojada y sonriendo.

-¡Huyan humanos!-Declaro una voz conocida para los Rangers o al menos a Daniel, Marshall y Fionna, se trataba de Manthews el primer enemigo al que se enfrentaron-¡Power Rangers aparezcan!-.

-¡Aquí estamos!-Declaro Daniel junto con sus 4 amigos, de un salto rápido apareció Tommy listo para la lucha-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego/Agua/Tierra/Dragón/Manta Raya/Corazón de León!¡Ranger Rojo/Azul/Amarillo/Negro/Morado/Dorado!, ¿Como demonios sigues vivo Manthews?-Pregunto Daniel.

-¿Por que no vienes y lo averiguas?-Desafio.

-¡Damian y Dante evacuen el parque!-Declaro Daniel, los nombrados asintieron retirándose-¿Están listos?-.

-¡Si!-Declararon todos, Tommy se lanzo contra Manthews pero Zeltrax apareció y lanzo un patada contra el Ranger negro, Tommy lo esquivo y empuño la DragoBara, ambos guerreros chocaron sus armas comenzando una nueva batalla.

Mientras los 4 Rangers se encargaban de Manthews y de Zeltrax, Dante y Damian se encargaban de sacar a toda la gente del parque de diversiones-¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos!-Declaro un monstruo familiar para Damian, se trataba de Franky.

-¡Miserable!¡Sable de Leon!-Damian empuño su arma.

-Espera...-Pero Dante fue interrumpido cuando recibio un golpe en el estomago y despues una patada lanzandolo contra el suelo-¿Acaso eres...?-Pero fue interrumpido cuando el nuevo monstruo empuño su katana en el cuello de este.

-Me vengare Ranger-Declaro Master sonriendo, el monstruo lanzo un golpe con su Katana en el pecho de este haciendo que al recibir el impacto se crearan un par de chispas.

-¡Poder de Giles!¡Modo Fantasmal!¡Bastón del Kraken!-Declaro Dante empuñando la arma de Giles.

-Asi que obtuviste mas poder, pero yo te destruiré-Declaro sonriente, ambos chocaron sus armas mientras que en la batalla de los Ranger contra Manthews no iba nada bien, el monstruo lanzo un golpe con su puño lanzando a los tres Rangers contra el suelo.

-¡Poder de Gairuda/Mermail/Regulus!¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Terrenal!¡Espada de Hidra y de Fuego/Cañón de Hipocampo y Látigo de gato Marino/Látigo venenoso y Escudo de Quimera!-Lo que no notaron es que Rock Dog apareció lanzando un ataque por la espalda pero...

-¡Nadie lastimara a mi hermanita!-Declaro Cake agarrando a Rock Dog y lanzan dolo lejos de los Rangers.

-Un gato contra un perro, es obvio quien ganara-Declaro Rock Dog lanzando contra Cake quien empuño su látigo.

-maldita sea, ¿De donde habrán salido estos monstruos?-Pregunto Marshall para después notar algo-¡Estos monstruos tienen un hilo muy delgado en su espalda de color dorado, tal vez si los seguimos encontraremos al culpable-.

-¡Buena idea!¡Ve con Fionna!¡ Yo me encargare!-Declaro Daniel lanzando una patada contra Manthews el cual rodó por suelo, ambos Rangers asintieron y comenzaron a seguir el hilo que tenia cada monstruo.

Mientras Damian logro lanzar un fuerte golpe contra Franky haciendo que rodara por le suelo pero se volvió a levantar enojado-¿Enserio quieres continuar?-Pregunto Damian empuñando su sable.

-Tu me destruiste ahora te devolveré el favor-Declaro Franky empuñando un espada plateada-¡Toma esto!-Declaro lanzando un golpe con la espada pero Damian se protegió con su sable y lo lanzo al aire.

-¡Poder de Daku!¡Modo Solar!¡Alabarda del Fenix!-Declaro Damian empuñando su reciente arma-¡No soy como antes ahora tengo mas poder!-Declaro lanzando una patada contra Franky el cual la recibió en su estomago.

-¡Toma esto!-Declaro lanzando a Damian al aire pero este tenia un As bajo la manga.

-¡Alas Solares!-Declaro empuñando sus alas.

-¡Ni creas que con eso ganaras!-Declaro lanzando su espada pero Damian la atrapo y la lanzo de regreso contra el monstruo atravesando su estomago dejando en Shock, Damian aprovecho el momento y empuño sus dos armas.

-¡Elemento del Rayo: Bestias legendarias del Rayo!-Declaro Damian lanzando su mas poderoso ataque, esta vez Franky fue destruido pasa siempre, Damian abandono su armadura del modo solar y se levanto algo cansado-Debo seguir...buscando gente..-Dijo Jadeando por el cansancio.

Mientras Dante hizo una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de Master y después lanzo una patada al rostro de este, haciendo que retrocediera-¿Como te atreves a tocar mi rostro un ser impuro como tu...-Dijo pero fue interrumpido cuando Dante lanzo un golpe con su bastón.-¡Hijo de...-Pero fue interrumpido por Dante.

-¡Insultala pedazo de monstruo mal hecho y tendrás un destino peor que la muerte!-Declaro Dante lanzando otro golpe con el bastón dirigido al rostro de Master, este rodó por el suelo.

-¡Me lo pagaras!-Grito Master.

-¡Este ultimo ataque!¡Ghost Marine Blaster Modo Kraken, Bestias legendarias de las aguas fantasmales!¡Fuego!-Declaro el ataque logro destruir para siempre al monstruo, Dante volteo y poso en forma de victoria-Ranger Por siempre-Declaro-Sera mejor buscar a mas personas-.

Mientras tanto Zeltrax lanzo un rayo contra Tommy pero este dio una voltereta hacia un lado esquiva dolo-¡Hace tiempo que no nos enfrentamos!-Declaro Zeltrax chocando su arma contra la de Tommy.

-¡Extraño esos tiempo Smitty! ¿Por que mejor no dejamos de luchar un poco mas?-Pregunto con burla Tommy, Zeltrax en respuesta lanzo una patada al estomago, Zeltrax puso su espada en el pecho de Tommy.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre humano!¡Ahora soy el guerrero Zeltrax!-Declaro obteniendo su armadura roja.

-¡Poder de Nightray!¡Modo Espectral!¡Nunchakus de Cerberus!-Declaro empuñando su reciente arma-Ahora te derrotare Zeltrax-Declaro Tommy lanzándose a la batalla, ambos chocaron sus armas y lanzaban ráfagas de patadas pero ninguno perdía.

 **En la Ciudad de Angel Grove.**

Los dos Rangers llegaron en sus Beasts Cycles-Ya encontramos al culpable-Dijo Fionna bajando del vehículo, enfrente de ellos estaba el culpable de todo, Krager, este solo sonrió cuando vio a los Rangers.

-Solo dos Rangers, bueno me darán una buena recompensa al matarlos-Declaro Krager lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Cañon de Hipocampo: Esfera de Agua!-Declaro la ranger disparando una esfera de agua contra Kraker, este la esquivo y lanzo un patada a Fionna, ella fue a quedar contra el suelo, Krager lanzo un ataque de su ametralladora dándole en el pecho a Marshall haciéndolo rodar contra el suelo.

-Maldito-Dijo el Ranger amarillo volviéndose a levantar-Aguantemos hasta que vengan nuestros amigos-.

 **En el Parque de Diversiones.**

Daniel fue lanzado a caer contra una mesa de comida, pero este se volvio a levantar-Al parecer has mejorado Manthews-Adimitio el Ranger, comenzando a caminar al rededor de Manthews.

-Lo mismo digo, ahora dejemos que las palabras sean remplazadas por golpes-Dijo Manthews, ambos corrieron contra el otro lanzando varios golpes pero ninguno se dejaba vencer-¡Corte de Acero!-Declaro Manthews atacando con sus garras el Ranger logro esquivarlo y lanzo un patada contra el pecho de Manthews haciendo que rodara.

-¿Que te pareció eso?-Pregunto el Ranger con burla.

-Pues lo haces bien, pero al final mi venganza se llevara a cabo-Dijo Manthews lanzándose contra el Ranger de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Tommy lanzo un golpe con su DragoBara pero Zeltrax se protegió con su brazo y lanzo un rayo hacia el pecho de Tommy, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo pero se volvió a levantar.

-¡Me vengare Oliver por todo lo que me has hecho!-Declaro Zeltrax lanzando un golpe con el pecho de Tommy lanzan dolo contra el suelo.

-Otra vez con ese tema Zeltrax, el incidente que te causo eso no fue mi culpe, mejor rinde te tal vez podamos remediarlo y volverte a la normalidad-Dijo Tommy pero Zeltrax solo rió malignamente.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo ya no volvere a ser un debil humano, sere y siempre sere el ser que ahora soy, ¡Toma esto!-Declaro Zeltrax lanzando un rayo desde la palma de su mano pero Tommy lo desvió con su espada.

-¡Alas Espectrales!-Tommy hizo aparecer sus alas, emprendiendo vuelo se dirigio a Zeltrax-¡Ranger Negro!¡Espiritu de NightRay!¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!-Declaro convirtiendose en un meteoro el cual choco contra Zeltrax mandandolo por los aires y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Escúchame Oliver, algún día tu destino sera tan horrible como lo fue el mio-Declaro Zeltrax retirándose.

-Sera mejor ir a ayudar a Daniel-.

En ese momento el Ranger rojo había sido lanzado contra el suelo totalmente cansado, había que admitirlo es como si hubieran usado mucho poder para mejorar a Manthew-Ultimas palabras-.

-¡Nuestras armas hablan por nosotros!¡Colmillo Luminoso/Perros del Infierno/Fénix Inmortal!-Los Rangers combinaron sus ataques destruyendo para siempre a Manthews-Sera mejor irnos-.

-Al parecer todos tenemos este mal presentimiento-Dijo Damian mientras todos asentían e invocaban sus Beast Cycles.

 **En Angel Grove.**

Los dos Rangers habia logrado derrotar a Krager pero de un momento a otro fueron lanzados pero no por Krager si no por Hades quien había aparecido junto con Astronema, Specter y Zeltrax que no queria perderse ni un momento del plan de Hades.

-¡Hades!-Grito Daniel dando un salto con la moto pero Hades la atrapo y la lanzo contra el suelo pero Daniel estaba siendo sostenido del cuello por el brazo de Hades-¿Que es lo que quieres?-.

-Que presencien la destrucción-Dijo sonriente Hades-En el Ocaso de luna llena mi gran sirviente despertara-Dijo Hades.

-¿Y eso que?-Pregunto Dante.

-ya es de noche y hoy habia un eclipse lunar a las 8:00 y tan solo faltan 2 minutos-Dijo Damian preocupado, Hades asintio dando un leve empujon a Daniel quien en la espalda recibio un golpe con la espada de Hades.

-¡Daniel!-Gritaron todos preocupados, el nombrado cayo a suelo dando una gran explosión, desactivando su transformación y quedando herido, Hades solo clavo su espada en el suelo viendo a Daniel fijamente.

 _-¡Yo el señor que rige la muerte y la tortura, invoco el poder del Dark Fenix, para que la luz por la oscuridad sea apoderada y para llevar a este mundo en tinieblas sucumbir!-_ Declaro Hades.

En ese momento el morfo de Daniel comenzó a recibir luz roja del eclipse, el morfo comenzó a transformarse quedando ahora como la cabeza de un fénix negro, de ojos rojos y pico morado-¿Que demoni...-Antes de terminar la frase Daniel dio un fuerte salto, sus ojos se volvieron rojos intensamente, obteniendo una nueva actitud, su ropa comenzó a desgarrarse por abajo tenia un traje negro, una armadura en su pecho hecha de un material morado, su cabello obtuvo tonos rojos-¡Poder del Dark Fénix!-Declaro sorprendiendo a los Rangers, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar mientras las tinieblas se apoderaban de su cuerpo, cuando el brillo ceso apareció con su nuevo traje-¡Ranger Dark!¡Poder del Darkrei!-.

-Ha regresado-Dijo Hades sonriente.

Los Rangers se quedaron sin habla, viendo al nuevo guerrero que se supone que era Darkness, el guerrero hizo brillar su casco y lo hizo desaparecer, el rostro de Daniel tenia un sonrisa maligna, al rededor de sus ojos se podían ver como unas venas resaltadas de sus ojos, el guerrero comenzó a tronarse el cuello junto con los dedos-Este cuerpo tiene un gran potencial pero por el momento no supera a mi original cuerpo-Dijo Darkness.

-¿Por que no calientas un poco con los Rangers?-Sugirio Zeltrax.

-Gracias por tu sugerencia Robot-Agradeció Darkness volviendo a colocarse el casco-¡Espada del Dark Fénix!-Declaro Darkness empuñando su espada, después se dirigió a los Rangers con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Dante empuñando la Marine Guy.

-El monarca de su destrucción-Declaro el Ranger, en un solo pestañeo de ojos el Ranger maligno ya se encontraba justo atrás de los Rangers con su espada apuntando al cielo-tan solo en un segundo-Declaro moviendo la espada.

En ese momento los Rangers sintieron como un corte en sus pechos lo cual los hizo rodar por el suelo-Despierta amigo-Dijo Damian acercándose a Darkness pero el Ranger solo empuño su espada.

-¡Corte llamarada Dark!-Declaro atacando a Damian, el ataque dio directo al estomago de este, haciendo que cayera al suelo y dando una gran explosión, Damian quedo tendido en el suelo con muchas heridas.

-¡Damian!-Gritaron preocupados los Rangers.

-¡Alas del Fénix Dark!-Declaro convirtiéndose en un fénix morado hecho de llamaradas, el ataque dio a los 4 Rangers lanzan dolos contra le suelo pero antes de caer dieron un gran explosión, desactivando su transformación.

-¡Si!-Declararon Hades junto con los otros villanos.

-Ya es hora de retirarnos-Dijo Darkness siendo tele transportado junto con Hades y los demás-Despídanse para siempre de Rusell-Dijo sonriente el Ranger.

 **En el Inframundo**

Todos se encontraban celebrando por la llegada de Darkness-¡Hagamos un brindis para que no haya un mañana!-Declaro Darkness tomando jugo de lava con sus compañeros-Mi espada estaba al servicio de Cronos ahora como su sucesor estará al tuyo-.

-Traigamos la victoria al mal y ahora que tenemos al Ranger hecho de maldad pura, lo lograremos-Dijo Hades sonriente.

La fiesta había acabado Darkness quiso caminar a través del castillo, ahora había abandonado sus vestimentas y usaba unas de la actualidad, una camisa negra, junto con una chaqueta de cuero toda gotica, unos pantalones negros con cadenas y zapatos del mismo color.

-Esos Rangers no sirvieron ni de calentamiento-Dijo Darkness suspirando-Que suerte que hoy a las 12:00 conseguiré mi verdadero cuerpo mientras este queda encerrado en mi verdadero cuerpo-.

-Hey ¿Por que tan solo?-Pregunto Astronema sensualmente.

Darkness sonrió malignamente-Por mis recuerdos diria que siempre intestaste seducir al chico Rusell por mi poder-Dijo acorralando a Astronema-Ahora que soy mas poderoso creo que te gustare mas-.

-Estas en lo cierto-Dijo Astronema suspirando al sentir como Darkness le besaba el cuello, ambos entraron a la recamara de Astronema para una noche de Pasion.

 **En la Base Ranger.**

han pasado unas horas desde aquella batalla, el daño que recibieron los Rangers fue tan grave que tuvieron que estar 2 horas en una capsula para curar las heridas-¿Seguros que ya están bien?-Pregunto Alfa.

-Si, la que no debe estar bien es Kim-Dijo Fionna viendo a la nombrada mirando a través de por así decirlo una ventana donde se podían ver las estrellas, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Sera mejor dejarla sola un tiempo-Sugirió Marshall, todos asintieron retirándose a sus respectivos hogares, Fionna se retiro junto con Cake, cuando por fin se fueron Kim no aguanto mas y inicio un llanto ligero ya por la presencia de Keith pero el ya lo había notado.

-Los sentimientos de los mortales-Susurro.

-Yo se lo que significa perder a los amigos, pero el dolor de ella debe ser mas fuerte por que no era su amigo si no su novio-Dijo Alfa.

* * *

 _"Hasta aquí el capitulo, Daniel ha sido apoderado por la oscuridad como yo cuando me transformaba en Kurama y perdía la razón, espero que los Rangers tengan algun truco para ayudar a su líder y amigo"_

 _Un agradecimiento al mejor ninja de todos **Naruto Uzumaki** Jinshuriki de Kurama, tambien agradezco a los que leen este fic ahora respondere con el gusto de cada dia:_

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** Si ya se ha descubierto el origen de la maldad de Hades, me alegro que te gusto la idea de que los Rangers Super Megaforce aparecieran y ayudaran contra el Psycho Titan, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien.

Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere...


	35. El Fenix Infernal

" _Hola soy **Dante** El cazador de Demonios, dueño del negocio Devil May Cry, hijo de demonio Sparda y la humana Lily, he sido invitado a presentar este capitulo donde se relacionara el tema demoníaco con otro, tambien se vera como luchan los Rangers sin su lider."_

 _No olviden visitarme en Devianart como warriorAngelical._

 _Tengo una duda ¿Recuerdan cuando el CycloBot le iba a disparar a Wes con su padre pero Eric se interpuso y recibio el impacto, por que se ve como unos aros en Eric al ser herido el capitulo se llama el fin del tiempo parte 2?_

 _Ahora comenzamos con el capitulo_

* * *

 **Volar Mas allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **tu destino con orgullo**

 **y con valor**

 **fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **para vencer**

 **levántate** **ya siempre busca con** **afán**

 **la verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **con su fuerza y valor**

 **y tu corazón** **dirá**

 **no fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener**

 **su poder solo tienen que sentir el poder**

 **que arde en ti**

 **con el poder de los dioses**

 **vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Capítulo 35:**

 **El Fenix Infernal.**

 **En el Inframundo.**

Darkness se levanto de una fina cama, notando como solo lo cubría una sabana, rápidamente se puso su nuevo traje o ropa, antes de salir miro hacia la cama, viendo a Astronema completamente dormida y en iguales condiciones que Darkness cuando desperto.

Darkness comenzó a caminar por el castillo, encontrándose con Zeltrax en el camino.

-¿No se ha sabido nada?-Pregunto Darkness.

-Nada por el momento, el Doctor Specter esta codificando tu morfo para poder liberar el modo Infernal, como en la antigua guerra-Dijo Zeltrax-El amo ha pedido que vayas a la sala de su trono para que usemos tu poder para liberar el monstruo que peleara contra los Rangers-.

-Interesante-Dijo Darkness.

-Por el momento solo se ha logrado obtener el Beast Cycle que tenia Rusell ¿Quieres hacerle algunos cambios?-Pregunto Zeltrax.

-Solo quiero que no sea rojo, sino de color negro y que tenga maldad pura-Termino de decir Darkness entrando al salón del trono-¿Me llamo mi Lord?-.

-Zeltrax te habra comentado mi plan, quiero usar tu poder para crear el siguiente monstruo, con esto-Specter apareció con una gran esqueleto de Spinosaurio, Specter se acerco hacia el guerrero del Dark Fenix.

-He logrado desbloquear varias cosas las espadas de Hidra, el Beast Cycle, el modo Infernal entre otras, lo unico que no he podido desbloquear es la estrella llameante-Dijo Specter entregandole el Morfo.

-No lo necesito-Dijo Darkness para después lanzar una esfera de energía roja contra el esqueleto, este comenzó a mutar, su nueva forma apareció, era como un Spinosaurio humanoide, piel azul marina, armadura hecha de huesos blancos en los hombros, piernas, cadera y brazos, junto con el pecho y casco, su cola era larga, ojos morados, un gran cuerno en su nariz, junto con otros tres a cada lado de la cabeza, tenia por ultimo varios picos en sus codos y rodillas.

-¡Soy Spino, guerrero demoníaco del amo Hades!-.

-Vaya al parecer te planeabas ir sin despedirte-Dijo la princesa del mal apareciendo y acercándose a Darkness.

-Lo siento ya habrá tiempo para que te lo compense-Declaro Darkness retirándose junto con Spino.

 **En el parque de Angel Grove.**

-Vamos Kim tienes que divertirte un poco-Dijo Nancy junto con Nayeli y Fionna, la nombrada solo tenia una mirada triste, ha pasado tres días en ese estado.

-No tengo ganas-Dijo Kim.

-Sabemos que estas que te mueres por que Daniel se ha convertido en Darkness pero eso no significa que Marshall con Dante, el doctor O, Fionna, Damian y Marshall dejaran de luchar-Dijo Nayeli.

-Nosotros traeremos de vuelta a tu novio cueste lo que cueste-Dijo sonriente Fionna, Kim solo asintio con una pequeña sonrisa, las demás chicas solo sonrieron, las 4 entraron al parque buscando algo de diversión.

 **En la Base Ranger.**

-¿Entonces todavía podemos rescatar a Daniel?-Pregunto Damian, los 4 Rangers se encontraban sentados junto con Alfa y enfrente estaba Keith, junto con Elsa.

-Si, la oscuridad no se ha poseído su cuerpo del todo-Dijo Alfa.

-La estrella llameante esta a salvo, solo se podrá usar cuando Darkness obtenga todo el poder de oscuridad que necesita, por el momento solo debemos preocuparnos por el modo Infernal-Dijo Tommy.

-Solo sera por el momento-Dijo Elsa.

-¿Pero que hay de las Espada de Hidra, Fuego y la Beast Cycle?-Pregunto Dante.

-Esas armas si se podrán desbloquear conociendo al doctor Specter-Dijo Keith-Por lo menos logramos salvar el morfo de Daniel-Dijo mirando en medio de la mesa, había una gran botella de cristal, donde se encontraba el Morfo del Fenix-Esperemos que pronto se vuelva a utilizar-.

-No perdamos la esperanza-Dijo Marshall pensando, todos escucharon como la alarma comenzó a sonar, los Rangers asintieron y fueron directo al parque de Angel Grove donde se ubicaba el atacante.

 **En el Parque de Angel Grove.**

Kim se encontraba inmóvil viendo al nuevo Daniel aunque ahora prefería ser Darkness, el Ranger oscuro sonrió al ver a la chica-Mi antiguo cuerpo te amaba desde el fondo de su corazon, se nota que no sabe que todo lo que se necesita es el poder absoluto-.

-Me enferma ver el cuerpo de mi novio siendo usado por un maligno ser-Dijo Kim.

-¡Alejense por favor!-Declaro Dante llegando junto con los demas Rangers, los Rangers se quedaron mirando a Darkness el cual solo sonreia malignamente-¿Por que utilizas el cuerpo de nuestor amigo?-.

-No es mi culpa que este chico haya nacido destinado a ser mi nuevo cuerpo-.

-¡El no sera tu cuerpo!-Declaro Damian señalándolo.

-¡Sabemos que aun podemos salvarlo!-Declaro Marshall sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-Aun hay una esperanza-Dijo Tommy-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Dragon!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del agua!¡Ranger azul!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-Este sera un buen recuerdo para Rusell, ver como sus amigos fueron destruidos, ¡Poder del Dark Fenix!¡Dark Ranger!-Declaro obteniendo su traje, las batallas se dividieron, Dante, Damian y Marshall lucharían contra Darkness, mientras Tommy y Fionna contra Spino.

-¡DragoBara: Corte sombrío!-Declaro Tommy atacando con su DragoBara pero Spino lo esquivo y lanzo una gran patada, haciendo que el Ranger rodara por el suelo.

-¡Tridente dela Sirena!¡Maremoto!-Declaro usando su ataque que dio directo a Spino pero este se quedaba tranquilo para después moverse a una gran velocidad contra Fionna, lanzandola contra un arbol.

-¿Estos son los Rangers de la nueva generación?-Pregunto Spino con burla.

-¡Modo Espectral!¡Nunchakus de Cerberus!-.

-¡Modo Tsunami!¡Cañon de Hipocampo y latigo de Gato Marino!-.

-¡No me ganaran!-Declaro Spino lanzándose a la batalla.

Mientras Damian lanzo un golpe con el Sable de León pero Darkness se logro defender con su espada del Fenix, Dante se deslizo por el suelo intentando tirar al Ranger pero este dio una rápida voltereta, haciendo que la táctica de Dante terminara siendo ejecutada en Marshall-Lo siento-Se disculpo.

-No hay cuidado-Respondio el Ranger amarillo-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte venenoso!-Declaro Marshall lanzando el vumerang de energia morado, Darkness lo desvió con su mano, para después lanzar un golpe con su espada.

-¡Sable de León: Caída Real!-Declaro Damian lanzando su mas poderoso ataque pero Darkness solo extendió la mano y al momento de recibir el impacto, todos se sorprendieron ya que el meteoro fue atrapado con tan solo una mano de Darkness.

-Patetico-Dijo Darkness para después agarrar el meteoro y lanzarlo al suelo, abriendo un gran agujero, dejando en ese lugar el cuerpo de Damian, Dante y Marshall lanzaron una patada doble alejándolo.

-Vaya que es fuerte-Dijo Damian aceptando la ayuda de Marshall para levantarse.

-¡Aumentemos un nivel!¡Poder de Giles!¡Modo Fantasmal!¡bastón del Kraken!-.

-¡Poder de Daku!¡Modo Solar!¡Alabarda del Fénix!-.

-¡Poder de Regulus!¡Modo Terrenal!¡escudo de Quimera y Latigo Venenoso!-.

Tommy lanzo un golpe con sus Nunchakus haciendo que Spino rodara por el suelo pero este se levanto rápidamente y lanzo un rayo contra Tommy pero este dio una voltereta en el cielo y el rayo fue a parar hacia el suelo causando una explocion.

-¡Cañón de Hipocampo: Esfera de agua!-Declaro Fionna lanzando una esfera de agua el impacto dio justo en el pecho a Spino lanzan dolo, Tommy aprovecho el momento y lanzo como un vumerang su nunchaku haciendo que Spino cayera.

-¡Alas Tsunami!-.

-¡Alas Espectrales!-.

Ambos Rangers invocaron sus alas pero Spino no se sorprendió-¡No son los unicos!-Declaro mientras su cresta en la espalda comenzó a abrirse por la mitad, de ese lugar salieron alas de demonio negras-¡Batalla aérea Rangers!-.

Los 3 asintieron y abrieron vuelo convirtiendo la batalla en una aérea.

Mientras tanto la batalla había dado un giro inesperado, los Rangers lanzaron una ráfaga de patadas lanzando a Darkness por los aires chocando contra una pared de edificio-¡Escudo de Quimera: Esfera de Tierra!-El escudo abrió la boca lanzando una esfera hecha de energía café y amarilla, el ataque dio directo a Darkness lanzan dolo hacia el cielo.

Dante caía en pica empuñando sus White Claws-¡White Claw: Colmillo luminoso!-Declaro lanzando su ataque con objetivo a su pecho, el impacto hizo que abriera un agujero en el suelo.

-He recibido peores golpes-Dijo Darkness levantándose, Daniel y Dante se colocaron uno al lado del otro para después Damian se impulsara con sus hombros hasta llegar a un punto exacto.

-¡Toma esto entonces!¡Alabarda del Fénix: Fénix de la Inmortalidad!-Declaro Damian convirtiéndose en un fénix, el ataque dio directo a Darkness el cual luego dio una gran explosión, desactivando su transformación-¡Si!-Declararon los tres Rangers chocando sus puños.

-Esto no es el final-Declaro Darkness levantándose algo herido-Hacia tiempo que no me hieren, felicidades son los únicos Rangers que me han herido junto con Ray-Dijo sonriente para después ponerse serio-¡Poder del Dark Fenix!¡Dark Ranger!-.

-Devuélvenos a Daniel-Declaro Marshall empuñando su latigo.

Darkness solo sonrió para despues tomar su morfo-¡Poder de Darkrei!¡Modo Infernal!-Declaro obteniendo su armadura que había usado hacia ya muchos años atras, los Rangers se sorprendieron pero no mucho ya que Keith les contó la historia.

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto con burla Dante.

-No también tengo esto, ¡Beast Dark Cycle!-Declaro, una gran llamarada oscura apareció, invocando la moto del Ranger rojo, solo que ahora era negra, los ojos del Fenix eran rojos mientras el pico era morado, Darkness sonrió y se subió a su nuevo vehiculo-Esta tecnología de hoy en día es fascinante y al mismo tiempo poderosa-Declaro encendiendo el motor.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-Declaro el Ranger amarillo para después recibir el impacto de una espada, Darkness apareció del otro lado de los Rangers empuñando la espada de Hidra, pero negra con tonos morados y ojos rojos.

-Les presente la Dark Hidra Sword o Espada de la Dark Hidra, como gusten llamarla-Dijo Darkness sonriendo-El doctor Specter la potencio con las fuerza de la maldad, ahora solo me falta conseguir la estrella llameante, la estrella que quise hace unos 2000 años y la tendré, ¡Espada de la Dark Hidra: Esfera de fuego Infernal!-Declaro lanzando una esfera de fuego oscuro que se dividió en tres y ataco al Ranger, amarillo, morado y dorado.

-Maldita sea-Maldijo Marshall levantándose adolorido.

-Hay que continuar-Dijo Damian.

-Tendremos que combinar nuestros ataques para sacarlo de equilibrio-Dijo Dante.

-¡Si!-Declararon los tres Rangers.

Mientras tanto Tommy había sido golpeado por una de las garras de Spino, Fionna lanzo un rayo con su cañón pero Spino se protegió con sus brazos para despues lanzar una ráfaga de golpes contra Fionna.

Tommy llego por sorpresa para ayudar a su alumna y luego lanzar una ráfaga de varios golpes contra Spino con sus Nunchakus, Spino al recibir los golpes perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer pero rápidamente recupero el equilibrio.

-¿Eso es to su poder Rangers?-Pregunto Spino alargando sus garras-Los empalare como si fuera brochetas y luego los comeré-Declaro Spino lanzando un golpe contra Tommy.

El Ranger legendario logro esquivarlo de pura suerte para luego lanzar su ataque-¡DragoBara Corte sombrio!-Tommy lanzo su ataque pero Spino se defendió con sus garras y luego devolvio el ataque.

Fionna llego rápidamente y lanzo una patada contra la esfera como si fuera un balon de futboll y la devolvió contra Spino haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio-¡Ranger Azul!¡Poder de Mermail!¡Maremoto de la Sirena!-Declaro Fionna, siendo rodeada por mucha agua.

La Ranger agarro a Spino por el estomago, ambos cayeron hasta chocar contra el suelo, donde se libero un pequeño maremoto que logro destruir a Spino-Sera mejor ayudar a los demás-Dijo Tommy.

-Si-Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la batalla de los chicos.

Mientras tanto los chicos se colocaron en posición de lanzar un ataque con el Ranger amarillo en medio-¡Alas Terrenales!¡Alas Fantasmales!¡Alas Solares!¡Modo Aereo!¡Furia Griega!-Los Rangers prepararon sus alas.

-¡Alas Infernales!-Darkness libero 4 alas, las de arriba eran de fénix, mientras que las de abajo eran de demonio, todas eran negras metálico con tonos morados y liberaba un aura infernal-Estas alas las recuerdo como si fuera ayer, que recuerdos, bueno, he pensado en algo Rangers-.

-Milagro-Se burlo Marshall.

Los dos Rangers rieron junto con Fionna y Tommy que acababan de llegar-Clásico-Dijo Dante.

-A veces los chistes viejos no son malos-Dijo Damian.

-Este nombre de Darkness ya es viejo y pasado de moda, ahora me llamare como el Dios de mi elemento, Abzu, mientras mi Zord se llamara Kagaho el Fenix Infernal-Declaro el guerrero comenzando a volar, los 5 Rangers asintieron entre ellos.

 **En el Inframundo.**

-¡No te muevas tanto!-Exigió Astronema, se encontraban en el castillo junto con Hades, Zeltrax, Specter y un Liker el cual estaba con una antena en la mano e intentaba no moverse-¡Ahí!-.

-Así se ve mejor en el Globo-Visor-Dijo Hades tomando jugo de lava.

-Espero que ahora Abzu logre destruirlos-.

-Hay que confiar en el-Dijo Zeltrax.

-No por nada es mi prometido-Dijo Astronema sonriendo y pensando en la anterior noche lo cual la llevo a un gran sonrojo

 **En el cielo**.

-Disfruten esta ultima vista Rangers-Dijo Abzu lanzándose contra los Rangers, Tommy lanzo un golpe con su DragoBara pero el Ranger portador del Dark Fenix se defendio con su espada del Dark Fenix.

-Sera mejor que abandones ese cuerpo-Sugirio Tommy

-Tendrás que hacer mas que eso Tommy Oliver, Ranger legendario-Dijo Abzu lanzando la espada del Dark Fenix al aire y dar una patada al casco o cabeza de Tommy haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer, Fionna intento ir a ayudarlo pero Abzu se movió a una gran velocidad contra la Ranger-Fionna Murtons la Ranger azul y chica aventurera-.

-¡Mejor cállate!¡Tridente de la Sirena Triangulo de la Bermudas!-Declaro Fionna lanzando su ataque pero Abzu lo intercepto con su mano-¡Corte de energía Azul!-La Ranger lanzo su vumerang azul pero Abzu devolvió el ataque junto con una patada en el estomago lanzando la.

-Que debilucha-Insulto el Ranger.

-Nadie toca a mi chica amigo-Declaro Marshall empuñando su hacha-¡Hacha Terrenal!-Declaro Marshall hacia que su hacha creciera de tamaño y lanzando su ataque pero el Ranger la atrapo con tan solo dos dedos sorprendiendo a los tres Rangers restantes.

-Marshall Abbader, amante de la música y le gusta componer canciones para su novia-.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora Corte venenoso!-Declaro el Ranger lanzando su ataque pero el Dark Ranger se movió como la velocidad de la luz y lanzo una rafaga de 50 golpes que solo parecieron 5 golpes.

El Ranger comenzo a descender in cociente, dejando a Abzu junto con Dante y Damian.

-¿Que tal un ataque combinado?-Sugirio Dante.

-Te sigo, ¡Alabarda del Fenix: Rueda de fuego!-.

-¡Bastón del Kraken: Kraken Fantasmal!-Declaro invocando el espíritu del Zord Kraken, ambos ataques se combinaron pero antes de llegar hacia el Ranger este lo detuvo con una sola mano para después separarlos en dos esferas una dorada y otra morada.

-Elemento Rayo y Fantasmal, Damian Solo y Dante Evans, los amigos de Rusell, estos elementos no se pueden combinar-Declaro lanzando las esferas al aire para luego patearlas al mismo tiempo, cada uno recibió la esfera del color del otro.

-¡Demonios!-Dijeron ambos comenzando a descender.

 **En la Base Ranger.**

-¡Necesitan ayuda!-Grito Kim golpeando la mesa de control.

-¿Pero no podemos hacer nada?-Pregunto Nayeli.

-No somos Rangers así que lo dudo-Dijo Nancy pensando.

-Kim, tu ve a ayudarlos, te enviaremos en el camino lo que necesitaras y que el poder te proteja-Dijo Keith, Kim asintió y salio corriendo seguida por las miradas de todos-Espero que salga bien-.

-Yo también-Dijo Elsa.

-Hay que esforzarse-Dijo Alfa.

 **En el campo de Batalla.**

Los Rangers habian perdido sus modos elemental y sus alas se encontraban justo al lado reducidas a grietas-Maldita sea-Maldijo Marshall levantándose lentamente junto con los demas.

-¿Por que no se rinden?-Pregunto Abzu.

-Por que si se rinden no recuperaran a Daniel-Dijo Kim apareciendo y comenzando a caminar lentamente, los Rangers la intentaron detener pero se encontraban muy heridos por la caída y los daños recibidos-No permitiré que mi novio siga haciendo esto, lo recuperare-.

-¿Como?-Pregunto con burla.

-Con esto-Declaro mostrando su brazo donde tenia el Morfo del Fénix-¡Furia Griega!...¡Poder del Fénix!-Kim fue rodeada por una gran llamarada, los Rangers se quedaron estáticos junto con Abzu.

-Al parecer tenemos una nueva Ranger roja-Dijo Tommy sonriendo.

Cuando la llamarada ceso y se apago, apareció Kim, con el traje rojo de Daniel, pero este tenia medias grises, falda roja, el traje delineaba su figura-¡Ranger Roja!¡Poder del Fénix!, aunque tengas ese morfo con la copia de toda la información de mi morfo nunca podrás codificarlo para obtener la estrella llameante-.

-Eso lo veremos, tu tampoco puedes utilizar la estrella llamarada, mientras yo tengo una copia que pronto sera usada-Dijo Abzu.

-Pero mejorare y traere de vuelta a mi novio-Declaro Kim volviendo a agarrar su morfo-¡Poder de Gairuda!¡Modo Llamarada!¡Ranger Roja!-Declaro obteniendo su armadura-¡Espada del Fenix!-.

-¡Espada del Dark Fenix!-Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus patadas, junto con golpes de espada y puños, pero ninguno cedia terreno-¡Corte Llamarada Dark!-Declaro el Ranger.

-¡Corte llamarada!-Ambos poderes chocaron uno contra el otro liberando una gran onda de energía de sus respectivos colores que chocaban una contra la otra-¡Liberare a mi Daniel mientras tu seras derrotado!-Declaro Kim rompiendo el balance y preparando un golpe contra el Ranger-¡Alas del Fenix!-Kim se convirtió en un fenix hecho de fuego que choco contra el pecho del Dark Ranger haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Kim!-llamo Fionna junto con los otros Rangers.

-Al parecer eres nuestra nueva Ranger roja-Dijo Marshall.

-Vaya nunca lo imagine-Dijo Damian viendo a la nueva Ranger.

-Sera mejor no distraerse mucho-Sugirió Dante.

-Dante tiene razón debemos derrotar a Abzu-Dijo Tommy.

-¡Si!-Declararon los Ranger poniéndose en formación preparándose para cualquier ataque, Abzu volvió a aparecer se notaba que el ataque lo había afectado ya que su armadura tenia grietas pero este solo rió malignamente asustando a los Rangers.

-Aun no me derrotan Rangers, es justo en este momento en el que invocamos nuestros Zords-Dijo Abzu sonriendo para después alzar la palma de su mano hacia el cielo-¡Fénix de la Oscuridad!¡Kagaho!-Desde el cielo comenzó a descender un rayo de oscuridad que al chocar contra el suelo este libero una gran llamarada de oscuridad.

-¡¿Que demonios es eso?!-Pregunto Damian viendo.

-El Dark Fénix-Respondió Dante impactado.

La llamarada comenzó a tomar forma, transformándose en un fénix, era sorprendente el increíble parecido con Gairuda, sus alas eran de color plateado, estomago morado, pecho negro con una gema roja, patas plateadas con garras rojas, varias colas negras, cuello largo morado, cabeza negra, ojos rojos y pico morado mas oscuro.

-¿Qué demonios?-Tommy se encontraba sorprendido y no era para menos, ya que enfrente de ellos se encontraba el antiguo Zord o la copia malvada del Zord de Daniel.

-No se asusten-Sugirio Kim colocándose enfrente de todos-¡Aparece Gairuda!-Declaro Kim, el Fenix dio acto de aparición y se puso enfrente de Kagaho, ambos comenzaron a hacer el típico sonido de las aves para comunicarse.

- _Así que al fin has aparecido-Dijo Gairuda un poco sorprendido._

 _-Recuerda que si renacía mi amo obviamente debía renacer yo, Nemesis-Dijo Kagaho._

 _-¡No dejare que dañes a alguien!-Declaro Gairuda lanzándose a la batalla._

 _-¡Inténtalo!-Declaro Kagaho lanzándose a la batalla._

Ambos se daban embestidas-¡Viper aparece a la batalla!-Declaro Kim invocando al Zord Hidra pero rápidamente Abzu invoco a su segundo Zord.

-¡Bennu sal a la batalla!-Declaro el DarkRanger lanzando una esfera de energía al campo de batalla, una copia de Viper había aparecido, tenia una armadura morada que se dividía en patas, pecho y cadera, garras rojas, cuellos y cabezas negras, cuernos rojos, colmillos morados y ojos rojos, una larga cola negra con el final de una punta de lanza, alas parecidas a las de Viper solo que negras y con una placa de metal morada.

Ambas Hidras se dispararon esferas de fuego, las cuales chocaban y se destruían entre si, Viper lanzo un golpe con la cola pero la cabeza de la izquierda de Bennu la atrapo y la lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!-Maldijo Kim entre dientes.

Abzu comenzó a reír malignamente llamado la atención de los Rangers-Jamas podras derrotarme niña roja-Dijo dando un salto entrando a la cabina de Kagaho, era una como la de los Rangers, solo que se notaba la maldad en ella.

-No me quedare atrás,¡Gairuda, Viper, este será nuestro primer trabajo como equipo!-Ambos Zords asintieron, Kim dio un salta y entro a la cabina de Gairuda.

-¡Megazord Furia Infernal!-El Megazord era parecido al Megazord Furia llamarada, solo que los único que había cambiado eran los colores y que la cabeza tenia un cuerno macabro en el casco.

-¡Megazord Furia Llamarada!-Declaro Kim combinando sus dos nuevos Zords, ambos Megazords comenzaron a embestirse.

-¿Quién creen que gane?-Pregunto Dante.

-Habra que esperar-Dijo Tommy.

-Pero a este paso perderá el Megazord de Kim-Dijo Damian.

Todos lo habían notado la gran diferencia de poder entre ambos Rangers, el Megazord llamarada lanzo un golpe con su espada pero el DarkMegazord se defendió con su espada y lanzo un golpe a diestra y siniesatra contra el Megazord haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Pregunto con burla el DarkRanger.

-Dame un respiro, apenas estoy aprendiendo ser una Ranger y sobretodo la Ranger roja, ¡Esfera de energía!-Declaro Kim, el Megazord lanzo una esfera roja pero el DarkMegazord preparo su espada y le dio un golpe a la esfera devolviéndola contra su lanzador.

-Si no me equivoco, los mortales llaman a eso un Home Run-Dijo con burla el Dark Ranger.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto Kim a sus Zords, ellos asintieron para después volver a levantarse-¡Podemos hacerlo amigos tengan Fe!-Declaro Kim.

-Que sentimiento mortal tan hermoso, la Fe, junto con el amor, valor, persistencia, Compacion y Esperanza, pero eso no sirve de anda cuando el rival es mas fuerte-El Dark Megazord se movio a gran velocidad.

El Dark Megazord apareció justo atrás del Megazord, el Megazord llamarada lanzo una patada sorpresa contra el estomago de su copia para alejarlo.

-Veo que aun tienes sorpresas-Dijo el Ranger malvado sonriendo a través del casco-¡Pero no te servirá de nada!-Declaro haciendo que el Megazord empuñara la espada y se preparara para atacar.

-Y tengo muchas mas-Declaro lanzándose a la batalla, cuando el Megazord Furia Infernal estuvo por lanzar su ataque, el Megazord llamarada de separo quedando en Viper y Gairuda, dejando confundiendo a Abzu.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto el Ranger malvado.

-¡Esto!¡Esferas de fuego y llamarada del Fénix!-Viper disparo tres esferas de fuego mientras gairuda fue rodeado por una gran llamarada los ataques dieron de lleno contra el Megazord haciendo que cayera pesadamente.

-¡Si!-Gritaron felices los Power Rangers, pero no duro por mucho tiempo ya que el Megazord se volvió a levantar como si nada.

-Diste una buena batalla niña-Dijo Abzu sonriendo para después ponerse serio-pero lamentablemente esta batalla solo tiene un camino, en el que tu seas derrotada junto con los demás Rangers-.

-¡Eso no puedes asegurarlo!-Grito Kim.

-¡Ese es su Destino!-Declaro, el Dark Megazord avanzo poco a poco, el Megazord volvió a formarse e hizo lo mismo, ambos se lanzaban golpes y patadas junto con tecleadas pero ninguno quería ser derrotado.

De repente el Dark Megazord comenzó a ganar terreno y lanzaba los golpes mas feroces que los Rangers hayan visto, igual que las patas, después de muchos golpes el Megazord cayo dañado, el Megazord de Abzu puso su pie encima de este preparándose para el golpe final.

-¿Qué hare?-Se preguntaba Kim.

-Solo tendrás que soportar el dolor de tu muerte-Declaro mientras el Dark Megazord comenzó a crear una gran esfera de energía morada y roja.

-Espera….-Kim no pudo terminar la oración, ya que la esfera fue disparado dando en el pecho al Megazord, este dio una descarga de energía y una gran explosión que también atrapo a los demás Rangers.

 **En la base Ranger.**

-¡No!-Grito Keith preocupado.

-¡Ay, Ay, Ay!-Decia Alfa alterado.

Elsa se quedo estatica preocupada por su alumna-Acaso habrá….-.

-No digas eso-Dijo Nancy

-Hay que confiar en que estará bien-Sugirió Nayeli viendo el globo Visor.

 **En el campo de batalla.**

Los Rangers se estaban levantando había perdido sus trajes y se encontraban mas heridos que antes-¿Se encuentran bien?-Pregunto Tommy.

Todos asintieron pero notaron que Kim no se encontraba-¡Kim!-Grito Dante llamando a su amiga pero no se escuchaba una respuesta.

-¿Acaso buscan esto?-Pregunto Abzu apareciendo sin su traje Ranger sosteniendo a Kim por la parte de la camisa, se encontraba mas herida que los demás, pero al parecer tenia vendada una de sus piernas y brazo, mientras que a Abzu se le notaba que había desgarrado una parte de su ropa.

-¡Devuélvenos a Kim!-Grito Damian colocándose en pose de atacar junto con los otros.

-Sera mejor que lo hagas por las buenas a menos de que quieras que liberemos nuestra furia contra ti-Dijo Marshall.

-En resumen, deja en paz a mi amiga-Dijo Fionna.

Abzu suspiro para después lanzar a Kim a los brazos de Tommy-Quédensela, díganle que dio buena batalla pero la próxima vez no tendre piedad-Abzu se retiro en una llamarada negra.

-¡Kim despierta!-Gritaba preocupada Fionna sacudiendo a su amiga la cual abrió los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa.

-Daniel…..Aun puede….Regresar con nosotros-Dijo antes de quedar de nuevo inconsciente.

-¡Kim!-Gritaron todos preocupados por su amiga la cual se encontraba inconsciente con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **En el Castillo de Hades.**

Abzu se encontraba caminando a través del castillo-¿Por qué habré hecho eso?-Se preguntaba Abzu extrañado y preocupado-¿Por qué la habré salvado?, se supone que Rusell debió haber sido encerrado-

- _Y lo estoy_ -Dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Abzu **.**

 **-** Maldita sea Rusell-Abzu comenzó a brillar mientras poco a poco entramos a los pensamientos del Dark Ranger.

Daniel se encontraba encadenado, pero los extremos de las cadenas se perdían en la oscuridad-Aun no eres lo suficientemente para encerrarme por completo-Dijo Daniel.

-¡Por el momento no pero no se volverá a repetir!-Dijo apretando los puños, el cuerpo de Daniel fue rodeado por un aura de oscuridad haciendo que este comenzara a quedar inconsciente-Pronto la oscuridad reinara-Dijo Abzu retirándose.

-Al parecer tuviste los mismo problemas-Dijo Astronema apareciendo.

-No volverán a pasar querida-Dijo Abzu sonriendo para después besar a Astronema, ambos volvieron a entrar a la recamara.

 _"Vaya los Rangers si que lo tienen difícil, pero al menos aun tienen esperanzas, conociéndolos no se rendirán jamas no importa las lagrimas que derramen seguirán hasta traer a su líder de vuelta a la luz, mejor me despido, tengo trabajo que hacer y esta vez es un cliente con la contraseña"_

Un agradecimiento a Dante Sparda y otro agradecimiento a todos los que leen este fic, que me sigo esforzando, lamento la tardanza es que mi familia atenido problemas de dinero y ahora mismo no me encontraba con Internet espero que logremos salir de esto ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre:

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** Si por el momento no se sabrá como lo resolverá Tommy y los otros Rangers, yo también espero que Kim no lo descubra pero un secreto no se guarda por mucho tiempo, gracias por el nombre del carrusel, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien.

A partir de este momento dejo de recibir Ocs de mi fic de Devil May Cry dando un total de 6 Ocs, tal vez pocos pero es un buen comienzo para mi futuro como escritor de Fics.

No subiré capítulos por el momento pero en Word iré preparando los demás capítulos para tenerlos listos.

Me cortaron el Internet y mi familia tiene problemas de dinero espero que se solucionen.

Ahora me siento contento de superar los 100,000 Words en este fic, espero poder llegar a los 200,000 o 150,000 por lo menos.

Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere.


	36. La Marca de Oscuridad

" _Hola amigos, Soy **Kouga de Pegaso,** He sido invitado a presentar el nuevo capitulo de este fic donde veremos como Abzu usara su poder para la destrucción de los Rangers, tambien vine a decir algo, el autor estuvo ausente por problemas económicos en su hogas, ay esta solucionado por el momento"_

 _Ahora con el capitulo._

 **Capítulo 36:**

 **La Marca de Oscuridad.**

 **En la Base Ranger**

Kim se encontraba de cabeza en un gran pozo de agua-Para poder aumentar tu poder Ranger debes poder superar tus habilidades como humana-Decia Fionna-Lo máximo que debes aguantar la respiración es una hora-.

Kim asintió y comenzó a aguantar la respiración.

Después de una hora Kim se encontraba meditando encima de una roca, mientras caian grandes avalanchas y rayos muy cerca ella pero mantenía su postura.

-Debes calmarte-Dijo Dante.

-Aunque tu alrededor se derrumbe nunca te desesperes-Dijo Damian.

Kim continuo con su pose de meditación a pesar de los peligros que habían a su alrededor.

Volvió a pasar una hora y Kim se encontraba luchando contra Tommy y Marshall, siendo observados por los demás Rangers junto con sus amigas y Keith.

-No todas las batallas serán uno contra uno-Dijo Tommy lanzando una patada pero Kim se protegió con su brazo y la atrapo, después lanzo hacia un lado a Tommy.

-¡Cuida siempre tu espalda!-Declaro Marshall apareciendo por atrás y lanzando una doble patada contra Kim haciendo queque rodara por el suelo.

-Ese detalle fue el que se me olvido-Dijo Kim levantándose.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Dragón/Tierra!¡Ranger Negro/Amarillo!-Ambos Rangers empuñaron el Hacha y la DragoBara.

-¡Dijeron que no activaramos la transformación!-Grito Kim enojada.

-Leccion numero 1: nunca confies en el enemigo-Declaro Tommy lanzándose a la batalla, este dio un golpe con su DragoBara pero Kim logro esquivarlo de un salto para atrás.

-¡Poder del Fuego!¡Ranger Roja!¡Furia Griega!-Declaro Kim empuñando su espada de Hidra-¡Esfera de fuego!-Declaro lanzando su ataque.

-¡Escudo de Quimera Agujero amarillo!-Declaro, el escudo abrió la boca y se trago la esfera para después devolverla.

Kim la corto por la mitad con su espada pero Tommy dio un rápido salto y dio un golpe con su espada para después-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo Espectral!-Declaro Tommy lanzando varias esferas de energía que chocaron contra el cuerpo de Kim haciendo que cayera al suelo pesadamente.

-Maldita sea-Maldijo Kim perdiendo su transformación.

-¡Poder fuera!-Declararon ambos Rangers desactivando su transformación, Fionna bajo rápidamente a ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Fionna ayudando a su amiga.

-Ser Ranger es duro-Dijo Kim.

-Nadie dijo que seria un paseo por el parque-Dijo Damian.

-Ahora cargas una gran responsabilidad en tus hombros-Dijo Dante mirando a Kim.

-Solo mientras Daniel regrese-Dijo Kim levantándose.

-¿Qué se siente ser Ranger?-Pregunto Nayeli curiosa.

-Es muy duro y cansado-Dijo Kim algo cansada.

-Mejor toma un descanso-Dijo Nancy retirándose junto con Kim, Fionna y Nayeli.

-¿Cómo creen que lo hace?-Pregunto Damian pidiendo la opinión de los otros.

-Ha comenzado bien, pero necesita mas entrenamiento-Dijo Dante.

-Con el tiempo mejorara-Dijo Tommy.

-Espero que no sea destruida en el periodo que puede mejorar-Dijo Marshall, los Rangers asintieorn un poco preocupados.

 **En el Castillo de Hades.**

-El es Magma-Presento Specter a su nueva criatura, tenia la apariencia de un hombre musculoso hecho de roca, a travez de las grietas de su roca se veian ríos de Magma, tenia un casco espartano en su cabeza, junto con escudo en la espalda, no tenia boca y sus ojos eran de color amarillo.

-Para servirle mi lord-Se presento Magma arrodillándose.

-¿Qué puede hacer esta criatura?-Pregunto el Dark Ranger.

-Provocara una erupción tan grande que ni siquiera los Power Rangers podrán detener a menos de que tenga el poder de al estrella llameante pero eso nunca se lograra-Dijo Specter.

-Mientras Zeltrax ira por Oliver-Dijo Hades.

-Es un honor servirle mi lord-Dijo Zeltrax haciendo una reverencia.

-Iré también para que no lo hagan mal-Dijo Abzu retirándose.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas-Dijo Astronema dándole un beso a Abzu.

 **En el Restaurante de Adelle.**

-¿Qué es lo que desean chicas?-Pregunto Adelle llegando a la mesa de las chicas y compañeras de los Rangers.

-4 batidos por favor-Pidio Nayeli.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Adelle notando la tristeza de Kim, esta dio un salto.

-Si solo que….-.

-No me digas, por tus pupilas noto que es un chico que a pesar de lo mucho que tu luchas el no viene a tu lado, solo te dare un consejo-.

-¿Cuál seria?-Pregunto Nancy curiosa por el consejo.

-Lucha por el y cuando sientas que ya te rendiste completamente en ese mismo momento el vendrá a ti-Dijo Adelle retirándose.

-que buen consejo, ojala me lo hubieran dicho cuando estuvo de amiga con Marshall-Dijo Fionna satisfecha con su vida actual.

-Pero…-Una explosión y gritos llamaron la atención de las chicas, dando paso entre la gente vieron a Magma con Abzu, el Doctor Specter y Zeltrax.

-Vaya que tiene un gran parecido-Dijo Nancy mirando a Abzu.

-Se diría que hasta son hermanos gemelos-Dijo Nayerli impactada.

-Solo que uno es luz y el otro oscuridad-Dijo Kim con odio.

-Mejor aléjense-Dijo Dante llegando junto con los demás chicos.

-Por favor ten cuidado Dante-Dijo Nayeli dándole un beso a Dante.

-Igualmente para ti Damian-Dijo Nancy rodeando a Damian con los brazos y dándole un cálido beso.

Ambas comenzaron a correr hacia un lugar seguro -¿Listos?-Pregunto Kim poniéndose al frente de todos.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Roja!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del agua!¡Con el canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder del Dragon!¡Con la Valentía del Dragón!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

-¡Power Rangers!¡Defensores de la Tierra!¡Furia Griega!-Declararon los Rangers.

-¡Poder del Dark Fenix!¡Dark Ranger!¡Destructor de la Tierra!-Declaro Abzu obteniendo su traje-Magma, sigue el plan-.

-Si mi Lord-Declaro Magma retirándose.

-¿A dónde habrá ido esa criatura?-Pregunto Marshall mirando a Abzu.

-Eso no te interesa-Dijo Specter mirando con frialdad al Ranger para después obtener su forma monstruosa.

-He venido por ti Oliver-Dijo Zeltrax empuñando su espada.

-¿Enserio? Yo pensé que venias a comprar un batido-Dijo con sarcasmo el Ranger negro.

-Ese sarcasmo acabara cuando te mate-Dijo Zeltrax lanzándose a la batalla.

Así las batallas se dividieron, Dante, Damian y Marshall ayudaría a Kim contra Abzu, Fionna se enfrentaría de Specter y por ultimo Tommy contra Zeltrax.

Fionna lanzo un golpe con su tridente, pero Specter lo atrapo con sus dos dedos o mejor dicho garras.

-que niña tan grosera, atacar al oponente sabiendo que es superior-Dijo con burla Specter para luego lanzar una patada.

Fionna atrapo su pierna e hizo un giro lanzando a Specter un poco lejos-¿Eso te parecido grosero?-Pregunto Fionna con burla.

-Niña insolente-Declaro Specter alargando sus garras y después lanzándose de nuevo contra Fionna.

Mientras Zeltrax y Tommy se encontraban en una batalla para ganar terreno con sus espadas pero ninguno cedia.

-Esta vez si te matare Oliver-Dijo Zeltrax sonriendo.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde que me convertí en Dino Ranger y ahora que he vuelto a ser Ranger, he vuelto a escuchar esa frase-.

-¡Por que ese es tu destino!-Declaro Zeltrax disparando un relámpago de su visor pero Tommy dio un salto hacia atrás esquivándolo.

-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo sombrío!-Declaro el Ranger disparando esfera contra Zeltrax pero este la desvió con su mano y después se lanzo empuñando su espada con furia.

Kim lanzo una patada contra Abzu pero el atrapo su pierna y la lanzo contra los demás Rangers, pero Dante esquivo aquel ataque y lanzo un golpe con su puño al estomago de Abzu haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-Han mejorado pero yo no me quedo atrás,¡Espada del Dark Fenix: alas del Dark Fenix!-Abzu se transformo en un fénix de llamaradas negras, el ataque dio directo al Ranger amarillo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Kim ayudando a su amigo.

-Estos golpes no son nada-Dijo Marshall levantándose.

-¡Sable de león: Corte de Nemea!-Declaro el Ranger dorado lanzando su ataque pero Abzu logro esquivarlo y después lanzo una patada giratoria contra el Ranger haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Arco de Centauro Luz de Quiron!-Dante lanzo su flecha al cielo, haciendo que comenzara a llover una ráfaga de flechas apuntando contra Abzu pero este rápidamente las esquivo sorprendiendo a los Ranger-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Dante impactado.

-La Oscuridad es mas rápida que la luz-Declaro Abzu atrás de Dante, este se sorprendió por su velocidad,Abzu lanzo una patada en al espalda de Dante lanzándolo a caer de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Sable de León Laida Real!-Declaro Damian materializando la cabeza de su Zord Leon, Abzu atrapo el ataque y lo devolvió con una patada contra Marshall, el ataque dejo a los dos en el suelo.

-Algo no anda bien-Dijo Kim viendo la situación.

-¿Aparte de que nos están derrotando?-Pregunto Marshall.

-Si, aparte de eso, tiene que ver con Magma-Dijo Dante entendiendo a Kim.

-Lo mejor será que dos vayan a luchar contra el-Sugirió Damian.

-Dante y Damian, vayan ustedes algo me dice que deberían ir al volcán de Angel Grove-Dijo Kim, los dos nombrados asintieron para después agarrar sus morfos.

-¡Beast Purple Cycle/Beast Gold Cycle!-Ambos de un salto se montaron a la moto y de una vez arrancaron el motor, Abzu apunto con su Espada del Fenix.

-¡No lo creo!-Declaro Marshall dando una tacleada sorpresa contra Abzu, este cayo al suelo pero volvió a levantarse.

-¡Poder de Kagaho!-Declaro obteniendo su armadura-¡Dark Ranger ¡Modo infernal!¡Espada de la Dark Hidra y Espada de fuego oscuro!-Sus espadas obtuvieron los mismo cambios que las de Daniel cuando entra al modo Llamarada, solo que de color morado.

-¡Poder de Gairuda/ Regulus!-Ambos obtuvieron sus armaduras-¡Espada de la Hidra y espada de fuego / Escudo de Quimera y Látigo Venenoso!-.

Los tres Rangers empuñaron sus armas secundarias pero poderosas, mientras tanto Tommy había lanzado a Zeltrax hacia el aire.

-Eso no me detendrá Oliver-Dijo Zeltrax cayendo en picada y para después lanzar una patada, Tommy se protegió con su DragoBara para después colocarla de nuevo a su cintura.

-¡Poder de NighRay!¡Modo Espectral!¡Ranger Negro!¡Nunchakus de Cerberus!-Declaro Tommy obteniendo su armadura y obteniendo su segunda y poderosa arma, Zeltrax lanzo un golpe con espada pero Tommy hizo una rápido movimiento y logro enredar el Nunchaku con la espada.

-¿que haces?-Pregunto Zeltrax.

-Una batalla con tan solo los puños, como verdaderos guerreros-Dijo Tommy quitando le la espada a Zeltrax y lanzando la al suelo junto con sus Nunchakus-¿Listo Zeltrax?-Pregunto Tommy colocándose en guardia.

-Estoy listo para acabarte-Dijo Zeltrax comenzando a brillar y obtener su armadura roja, para después lanzarse a la batalla.

Fionna lanzo una patada doble contra el dino-Doctor, este logro esquivarlo pero Fionna había lanzado un golpe sorpresa con su tridente, atravesando un poco el pecho de Specter.

-que buen golpe niña pero no lo suficiente-Declaro Specter retirándose el tridente de su pecho y lanzando una patada, Fionna dio un salto y empuño el cañón de Hipocampo para despues lanzar una esfera de agua contra el monstruo, haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

 **En el Volcan de Angel Grove.**

Magma estaba golpeando el suelo del volcan causando que la lava comenzara a subir poco a poco-Un par de golpes mas y esta tierra sera una simple esfera de lava-Dijo Magma sonriendo desquiciada mente.

-¡Toma esto!-Declararon Dante y Damian lanzando un golpe con sus espadas, Magma retrocedió tocándose el pecho.-Hemos venido a detenerte monstruo-Dijo Dante.

-Así que tu plan era hacer una erupción sobre Angel Grove-Dijo Damian.

-Si así es, pero ustedes no me detendrán-Gruño Magma enojado.

-¡Poder de Giles!¡Modo Fantasmal!¡Ranger Morado!¡Arco de Quiron!-.

-¡Poder de Daku!¡Modo Solar!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Alabarda del Fenix!-Ambos Rangers empuñaron sus poderosas armas, mientras Magma golpeaba los puños con su pecho como si fuera un gorila.

-Vengan cobardes o mejor aun iré yo-Declaro lanzándose contra los Rangers, Magma lanzo un de sus puños, que a pesar de ser de roca fue tan rápido para darle poco tiempo a Damian de esquivar el impacto pero por milagro se protegió con su alabarda-Te admiro eres el primero en no morir con tan solo un golpe mio-.

-Gracias, supongo, pero eso no cambiara la idea que tenemos de derrotarte-.

-¡Luz de Quiron!-Declaro Dante lanzando su flecha al cielo y luego haciendo que cayera una gran lluvia de flechas, Damian se separo de Magma y comenzo a hacer girar su Alabarda del Fenix, creando un escudo protector de fuego que lo protegía de las flechas de luz.

-Simples fechas que no puede atravesar mi cuerpo duro como una roca-Dijo Magma como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, Dante solo sonrió a través del casco al ver como algunas de las flechas lograron atravesar su cuerpo pero sin el menor rasguño por el momento, pero Magma ni lo notaba.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores?-Pregunto Dante a Damian.

-¡Claro!¡Alabarda del Fénix: Rueda de fuego!-Declaro Damian haciendo girar su alabarda para luego lanzar, la rueda de fuego choco contra el cuerpo, haciendo que las flechas dieran un pequeña explosión que combinada aumento su fuerza devastadora, Magma rodó por el suelo con el cuerpo agrietado.

-¿Como demonios me heriste?-Pregunto el monstruo sorprendido.

-Simple estrategia, hice que mis flechas atravesara mucho tu cuerpo para que no las notaras y con la rueda de fuego pues simplemente las hizo explotar-Explico Dante satisfecho.

Magma comenzó a reírse malignamente confundiendo a los Rangers-Estúpidos, mi plan no era hacer una erupción sobre Angel Grove, solo quería traerlos aquí para que presenciaran el momento en que Abzu haya recuperado el 60% de su poder-.

-¡¿que?!-Gritaron preguntando los Rangers, 4 rayos de luz aparecieron al lado de los Rangers, tomando la figura de sus amigos en sus trajes Rangers, todos estaban impactados.

Mientras al lado de Magma aparecieron Abzu, Zeltrax y Specter-Has hecho bien mi creación pero ahora ya no te necesitamos-Dijo Specter atravesando el cuerpo de Magma, este quedo impactado junto con los Rangers.

-Pero el era tu sirviente-Gruño Damian impactado por aquella traición.

-Una simple creaciones que dio su vida para que Hades y Abzu junto con nosotros triunfáramos-Dijo Specter sonriendo, para después dar unos pasos hacia atrás junto con Zeltrax, Abzu se quedo mirando a los Rangers junto con Kim.

-¿que ves?-Pregunto con frialdad Kim.

-Una parte de mi quiere verte viva pero la otra solo quiere ver sufrir al portador de Gairuda-Dijo Abzu mirando a Kim, para en un simple parpadeo acercarse a Tommy-Pero puedo hacer sufrir a ustedes-Dijo lanzando una zarpa con su mano como si fueran garras, nadie entendió nada.

-¿que hicist...-Las palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el lugar donde se lanzo el golpe comenzó a aparecer un rasguño que por dentro pareciera como si tuviera una galaxia entera, esta dio una pequeña explosión agrandándola un poquito, Tommy lanzo un grito mientras caía al suelo perdiendo su transformación.

-¡Doctor O!-Gritaron los Rangers preocupados mientras los villanos reían.

 **En la Base Ranger.**

Elsa quedo impactada junto con las demás-Ten cuidado mi niña-Dijo Cake preocupada por su dueña y amiga.

-Dante mejor retírate-Dijo Nayeli preocupada.

-Damian por favor ya no luches-Dijo Nancy aun impactada por aquel sucedido, en el mismo estado que las demás se encontraba Keith quien no paraba de mirar la herida de Tommy.

-La marca de Oscuridad-Susurro Keith impactado-Maldita sea ¡Alfa pídele a los Rangers que se retiren!-Grito Keith al robot.

-¡Ay, Ay, Ay!, no puedo contactarlos por las grandes temperaturas de calor-Dijo Alfa presionando todo el panel de control.

-La base tiene energía de emergencia por si eso pasaba, podremos transportar a los Rangers pero demoraremos un par de minutos-Dijo Elsa aun preocupada por Tommy.

-Apresurémonos-Dijo Keith volviendo su vista hacia el Globo Visor.

 **En el Volcan.**

-Doctor O...-Lo llamo Kim preocupada por el Ranger legendario, este poco a poco se pudo levantar, dando un suspiro de alivio de los Rangers, pero Tommy volvió a arrodillarse gracias a aquella herida.

-¡¿que demonios hiciste?!-Gruño Marshall señalando a Abzu.

-La marca de oscuridad o herida de oscuridad, es una habilidad especial que solo la poseen aquellos cuya oscuridad ha superado a lo normal, solo Hades y yo la poseemos, esa marca al herir a un Ranger, no podrá transformarse o usar sus poderes por que si lo hace la marca poco a poco ira creciendo hasta el punto de completar todo su cuerpo y lo destruirá mientras su poder se pierde en el exilio, en la nada absoluta, solo podrán salvar a Oliver derrotan dome-Explico Abzu.

-¡Pues eso haremos!-Declaro Marshall lanzándose contra el Dark Ranger, lanzo un golpe con su hacha pero Abzu la atrapo con sus dos dedos sorprendiendo a Marshall.

-Te atreviste a lanzarte contra alguien superior, recibe ahora el castigo-.

-voy a hacer que devuelvas a la normalidad al Doctor O-Advirtió Marshall, Abzu atrapo su hacha y la lanzo hacia un lado y después lanzo una patada dandole al hombro del Ranger, rasguñan dolo, la marca de oscuridad se agrando en el hombro haciendo que Marshall perdiera su transformación y cayera al suelo.

-¡Marshall!-Grito Fionna empuñando el tridente, Fionna lanzo un golpe con su tridente el cual Abzu esquivo con facilidad, Fionna desempuño el tridente y lanzo un patada voladora hacia Abzu pero este atrapo su pierna y la apretó fuertemente, causándole a Fionna la marca de Oscuridad en su pierna.

-Niña tan estúpida-Dijo Abzu viendo como su Ex-amiga perdía su transformación y se desmayaba, los tres Rangers faltan tes comenzaron a retroceder-Cobardes, siempre diciendo que son Rangers y cuando llega alguien superior huyen con el rabo entre las patas-.

-¡Cállate!-Declaro Damian empuñando su alabarda del Fénix-¡Fénix Inmortal!-Dijo Damian convirtiéndose en un fénix con grandes llamaradas, pero Abzu lo atrapo con la palma de su mano y luego apretó la cabeza del Fenix haciendo que este fuera rodeada por la marca de Oscuridad.

-El Fénix Daku, que débil-Dijo Abzu lanzando al Fenix hacia el suelo, dejando un pequeño agujero con el cuerpo de Damian sin su traje y una marca de Oscuridad en la mitad de su pecho y un poco en la muñeca.

-¡Maldita sea!, lo mejor es que huyas Kim, ¡Ghost Marine Blaster Modo Kraken!¡Bestias de las Aguas Fantasmales!-Declaro Dante lanzando su mas poderoso ataque, cuando el ataque estuvo en un punto exacto Abzu se movió a gran velocidad quedando enfrente del Ranger morado.

-Hijo de Cole y Alyssa, que hijo tan débil tuvieron-Dijo Abzu lanzando un golpe hacia el Ghost Marine Blaster con su espada del Dark Fenix, haciendo que este diera una gran explosión, todo paso en cámara lenta, Dante tras la explosión voló por los aires, Abzu aprovecho y lanzo uno de sus ataques.

-¡Poder de la Oscuridad!¡Marca de la Oscuridad!-Declaro lanzando una llamarada contra el pecho de Dante, haciendo que obtuviera la marca de Oscuridad y perdiera su transformación.

-Necesitaremos un milagro-Dijo Kim retrocediendo asustada.

De repente los seis Rangers desaparecieron en un rayo de luz, dejando solos a los villanos quienes sonreían victoriosamente.

 **En la Base Ranger.**

 **-** Abzu ya se ha apoderado de todo el cuerpo de Daniel-Dijo Kim viendo a sus amigos, en capsulas para que se curaran, cada uno tenia vendas en la parte de su cuerpo que tenia la marca de Oscuridad.

-Hemos perdido ya 5 Rangers-Dijo Keith preocupado.

-Solo quedo yo, junto con mis Zords Gairuda y Viper, pero necesitare mas poder para liberarlo o en el peor de los casos...destruirlo-Dijo Kim algo preocupada por si en el caso la única solución fuera la segunda.

-Tal vez no estés lista pero habrá que intentar utilizar la estrella llameante-Dijo Keith.

-Lo haré, en la siguiente batalla se decidirá el destino de Abzu-Dijo Kim segura de si misma, para después entrar a una puerta lista para un entrenamiento extra.

* * *

 _"Hasta aqui el capitulo, 5 de 6 Rangers fueron infectados por la Marca de Oscuridad, se lo que se siente, también mis amigos, pero lo peor es que fui yo el que se las causo, aunque Yuna me recuerda que fue culpa de Abzu, bueno ya debo irme que tengo una cita con Yuna y luego entrenamiento con Seiya"_

 _Un agradecimiento a los que leen este capitulo y un gran agradecimiento a **Kouga de Pegaso** por venir a presentar este capitulo, ahora voy a responder con el gusto de cada dia:_

 _ **La Luz de Orion:** Gracias por aquellas buenas ideas de combinaciones elementales, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres genial._

 _Los problemas de Internet seguiran por un tiempo, pero intentare estar actualizado y publicar lo mas rapido que pueda...Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios asi lo permite..._


	37. El Destino Final del Dark Fenix

" _Hola amigos, Soy Tony Stark, genio, millonario, Play Boy, Filantropo y sobre todo el super heroe Iron Man, hoy he sido invitado a presentar ese capitulo de esta historia de Ranger donde se descubrira verdadero camino del Dark Fenix junto con su destino."_

 _Ahora con el capitulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 37:**

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers** **Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **El Destino Final del Dark Fenix.**

 **En la Base Ranger.**

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que Abzu les dejo de regalo a 5 Rangers la marca de Oscuridad, Kim era la única esperanza para que los Rangers regresaran a la normalidad, mientras los otros Rangers:-Detente por favor Dante-Decía Nayeli agarrando el brazo de Dante.

-Debo...ir a pelear por la tierra y por ti-Dijo Dante arrodillándose en suelo tocándose su herida de oscuridad.

-Pero con esa herida no podrán ir-Dijo Nancy apoyando a su amiga, Damian intentaba forcejear para poder ir a luchar pero Nancy era fuerte y ademas que Damian estaba débil igual que Dante.

-Es nuestro trabajo luchar por un mañana-Dijo Damian sosteniéndose con una mesa de control.

-En este estado somos inútiles-Dijo Fionna.

-Lo mejor sera confiar en nuestra líder-Dijo Marshall sentado en una silla tranquilo.

-Marshall tiene razón debemos confiar en que Kim lograra solucionar esto-Apoyo Tommy sentándose, los demas iban a reclamar pero no se les ocurrió que decir así que tomaron asiento.

-No debes de esforzarte mucho mi niña-Dijo Cake tomando la mano de Fionna, la Ranger azul solo asintió sintiéndose débil e inútil.

-Fi, no debes de sentirte así ayudaremos a Kim en lo que podamos-Dijo Marshall sonriendo, Fionna asintió sintiéndose apoyada por su mejor amiga y su novio.

-Como ya sabrán Kim sera la única que luchara contra Abzu, estos dias no se le ha visto en la base Ranger por su nuevo entrenamiento, estos 3 días se la paso entrenando las 23 horas mientras que descansaba solo una hora, logro llegar al nivel que Daniel tenia cuando lucho contra el Psycho rojo pero todavía no lo ha superado, solo hace falta esperar que todo salga bien-Explico Keith.

Una puerta se abrió detras de ellos, viendo a una diferente Kim, su vestimenta estaba sucia, junto con que tenia algunos rasguños, su cabello estaba suelto, mientras se sostenía con la espada del Fenix.

-¿Me extrañaron?-Pregunto divertida y cansada, Nancy junto con Nayeli la sostuvieron de cada brazo-Lo mejor sera tomar un baño para reponerme, debo prepararme hoy sera el dia en que Abzu desaparezca-Dijo Kim sonriendo.

-Esperemos que al fin terminemos esta batalla-Dijo sonriente Fionna.

-Mejor toma tu descanso rápido Kim-Sugirió Elsa.

-Esta bien-Dijo Kim retirándose a un cuarto apartado de todos los Rangers.

 **En el Castillo de Hades.**

Abzu se encontraba pensativo sobre una fina cama, su mente estaba divagando ya que sabia que por mucho que aguantara algún día cercano o lejano Daniel lograria obtener nuevamente su cuerpo-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Astronema atrás de el solo le cubría la chaqueta de Abzu.

-Si solo me encuentro pensativo, solo que me preocupa volver a estar encerrado o que me derroten-Dijo Abzu siguiendo en su pose pensativo, pero después sintió el pecho de Astronema tocaba su espalda desnuda.

-Venga no debes de pensar en eso, mejor aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos-Dijo Astronema sonriendo para después lanzar una neblina en contra de la puerta de su habitación-Ya nadie entrara por un buen tiempo-Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Abzu sonrio-Vaya que sabes provocarme-Dijo sonriendo para despues lanzarse contra la princesa de la maldad para comenzar un juego de pasion.

 **En la Base Ranger.**

Los Rangers se encontraban en una especie de cuarto, con una especie de vidrio en medio, en uno de los lados se encontraba Tommy junto con los demás Rangers y sus aliados, mientras del otro se encontraba Kim firme sin su traje.

-Comenzamos-Dijo Keith-¡Guerreros marinos!-Declaro Keith usando el mismo ataque que Poseidon en al antigua guerra.

Algunos guerreros aparecieron y se pusieron en guardia contra Kim, Kim hizo la misma acción para despues analizar a sus enemigos-4 en total, lo mejor es terminar rápido-Kim tomo su morfo-¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger roja!¡Furia Griega!¡Espada del Fénix!-Declaro Kim empuñando su arma-¡Corte llamarada!-Declaro lanzando su ataque contra los guerreros pero lo esquivaron.

-Vaya que tus guerreros son veloces-Dijo Marshall sorprendido.

-Pero Kim no es lenta-Dijo Keith analizando.

-¡Buena suerte Kim!-Apoyo Alfa a su amiga.

Kim había aparecido atrás de uno y lo logro atravesar con su espada para después lanzar una patada en al cara del mismo haciendo que rodara por el suelo y desapareciera en un charco de agua.

-1 fuera solo faltan 3-Dijo Kim para luego hacer desaparecer su espada del Fenix en una llamarada-¡Poder de Gairuda!¡Modo Llamarada!¡Ranger roja!¡Espada de fuego y Espada de Hidra!-Declaro empuñando las espadas de Viper.

-¡Adelante Kim!-Declaro Fionna a su amiga.

-¡Espada de Fuego esfera de fuego!-Declaro lanzando una esfera desde la espada de una sola cabeza, el ataque atravezo a uno de los guerreros, Kim rapidamente dio un salto-¡Espada de Hidra: Meteoro de Hidra!-Declaro Kim lanzando su ataque convirtiéndose en la cabeza de una Hidra, destruyendo a otro de los soldados-Solo quedan dos-Dijo Kim mirando a los dos últimos guerreros.

Estos dos dieron un salto y se combinaron, formando un soldado aun mas grande, con dos pares de brazos, cada uno sostenía una espada larga, mientras tenia dos cabezas con cascos espartanos-Esta sera la prueba final para ver si logro dominar el ataque que Daniel no ha logrado usar en el momento adecuado-Dijo Keith viendo atentamente.

-Vaya que tendré que usar mi máximo ataque-Dijo haciendo desaparecer sus dos espadas en una gran llamarada-¡Aquí voy!-Declaro liberando una aura roja-¡Alas llamarada!-Declaro invocando sus alas para luego comenzar a volar.

El gran guerrero convirtió dos de sus espadas en dos lanzas y las lanzo contra Kim, ella logro destruirlas, el guerrero lanzo un golpe al suelo haciendo que saliera uan chorro de agua.

-¡Poder del fuego!-Declaro Kim liberando una aura.

-Lo hará-Dijo Elsa mirando fijamente.

-¡Poder de Gairuda!¡Fenix Inmortal Llameante!-Declaro Kim lanzándose contra el enemigo, primero se convirtió en un gran fénix, que se dividió en 3 Fenix, uno ataco por un lado, el otro fenix por el otro lado, debilitando al guerrero, el ultimo Fenix apareció arriba que comenzó a caer en picada su pico se transformo en al espada del Fenix, al chocar logro destruir al guerrero completando el entrenamiento.

-¡Lo logro!-Declaro Keith sonriendo orgulloso.

Kim desactivo su transformación sonriente, para después volver con sus amigos, justo en ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar-3 días ha sido demasiado descanso-Dijo Marshall mirando a Kim.

-Bien es momento de que vayas a luchar-Dijo Nancy sonriendo viendo a su amiga.

-Te deseamos la mejor suerte del mundo-Dijo Nayeli abrazando a su amiga.

-Aunque no la necesitaras sabemos que traerás devuelta a tu chico-Dijo Cake.

-te ayudara Mermail y Kodarus en esta batalla-Dijo Fionna.

-Aunque no nos presentemos a la batalla, tendrás mi poder de la Oscuridad, NightRay y Cancerbero te apoyaran-Apoyo Tommy.

-También mi poder de la Tierra, Regulus y Rakhmus te cuidaran la espalda-Dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Junto con Gairuda y Viper, también Giles, Iona, Argus y Layna no te abandonaran en ningún momento-Dijo Dante apoyando a su amiga.

-Daku y Micenas te brindaran un poco de fe si la llegas a perder-Dijo sonriente Damian.

-Aunque tus amigos no te acompañen en batalla los llevaras en tu corazón-Dijo Elsa.

-Buena suerte Kim, que el poder te proteja y traiga de nuevo a Daniel-Dijo Keith, Kim asintió retirándose seguida por la mirada sonriente de los Rangers.

-Cuídate mucho Kim-Dijo Alfa.

 **En la ciudad de Angel Grove.**

Abzu se encontraba lanzando rayos contra los inocentes hasta que llego la Ranger roja-¿Y tus amigos?, a es cierto, deben estar sufriendo con la marca que les deje-Se burlo el Ranger.

Kim no respondió y se movió a una gran velocidad, lanzando una patada contra el rostro de Abzu-Esta batalla decidirá cual de los dos fénix terminara desapareciendo-Dijo Kim preparándose.

-Buena patada pero Gairuda junto con su portadora desaparece-Dijo Abzu preparandose para la batalla-Pero como soy malvado y no dejare que me derrotes, no sera una batalla justa-Dijo chasqueando los dedos haciendo que aparecieran una gran cantidad de Likers.

-¡Tramposo!-.

-Ese es mi trabajo soy malvado-Dijo con burla el Dark Ranger, un Liker intento atrapar a la Ranger, pero alguien apareció y lanzo una patada doble-¿Quien demonios se atreve a venir?-Pregunto enojado el Dark Ranger encontrándose con el Ranger amarillo Marshall Abadder.

-¿Marshall?-Pregunto Kim.

-Y no es el único-Dijo la voz del Ranger morado apareciendo junto con sus amigos.

-Tal vez no podamos usar nuestro poder pero si podremos luchar contra estos Likers-Dijo Damian.

-Tu encárgate de traer de vuelta a Daniel-Dijo Marshall.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos Likers-Dijo Fionna.

-Somos una familia, nos cuidaremos las espaldas-Dijo Tommy-¡Ve Kim!-Declararon los 5 Rangers lanzándose contra los Likers, Kim asintió y se lanzo contra Abzu, ambos se miraron preparando sus morfos.

-Esta sera...-Comenzó Kim junto con Abzu- ¡La ultima batalla de los Fenix!¡Poder del fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger roja!/¡Poder del Dark Fénix!¡Con la Oscuridad del Fénix!¡Dark Ranger!-.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, mientras un alejamiento hacia que los dos podían verse, arriba de ellos se veían sus respectivas caras junto con un poco de su cuerpo, mientras también aparecían Gairuda y Kagaho.

-¡Espada del Fénix!-.

-¡Espada del Dark Fénix!-.

Ambos guerreros empuñaron sus armas, estando en posición de ataque comenzaron a caminar al rededor del otro, ambos pararon y después se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

Ambos chocaban sus espadas y lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra pero ninguno dejaba de luchar o daban indicios de que se rendirían, Kim lanzo un golpe con su espada pero Abzu lo esquivo de un salto.

-¡Fuego!-Declaro Kim disparando con su arma láser, Abzu esquivo los disparos rodando por el suelo para después apuntar a Kim con su palma.

-¡Esferas infernales!-Declaro disparando varias esferas contra Kim, la Ranger roja uso su espada para cortar las esferas por la mitad-Tienes valor y corazón niña pero no servirá de nada en esta batalla-.

-Eso es lo que crees Daniel-Dijo Kim sonriendo, Abzu gruño.

-No te atrevas a decir ese nombre, Rusell junto con Ray son las personas que mas odiare en esta vida-Declaro Abzu enojado.

-Agregame a esa lista cuando te saque del cuerpo de mi novio-Declaro Kim empuñando la espada del Fenix-¡Corte llamarada!-.

-¡Eso esta por descubrirse!¡Corte llamarada Dark!-Declaro usando el mismo ataque que Kim, ambos ataques chocaron liberando una gran onda de energía junto con una llamarada que subió al cielo.

Mientras tanto Dante lanzo un patada contra un Liker haciendo que saliera a volar contra otros, pero un par de Likers lo agarraron de los brazos, otros dos lanzaron una patada contra este.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-Pregunto con burla Dante, cuando de repente una gran cantidad de Likers se colocaron encima de el aplastan dolo.

Damian lanzo un golpe contra uno de los Likers, después agarro a otro para lanzadlo contra los otros Likers-Esto estará mas difícil de los que pensé-Dijo comenzando a agarrar a cada Liker y lanzar lo al cielo, para después ayudar a Dante.

Ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda, preparándose para pelear.

Tommy y Marshall lanzaron un golpe unido pero los Likers se defendieron y lanzaron una patada lanzan dolos contra los dos Rangers, por ultimo Fionna lanzo un patada contra un Liker pero este mismo la atrapo y la lanzo contra los otros Rangers.

Todos formaron un circulo siendo rodeados por una gran cantidad de Likers-Son muchos-Dijo Fionna preocupada.

-Tendremos que activar nuestra poder-Dijo Marshall sin ver otra salida.

-Hay que tomar el riesgo, pero no creo que podamos contra esta cantidad y nuestro cansancio-Dijo Dante.

-No importa el numero lo lograremos-Dijo Damian sin inmutarse.

-tienen Razón, nos superen en numero, pero no importa el numero de guerreros, si no el espíritu de lucha del guerrero-Dijo Tommy-¡Nadie entrara en nuestro circulo!-.

-¡Nadie entrara!-Declararon todos los Rangers.

-¡Poder del Dragón!¡Con la valentía del Dragón!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del agua!¡Con el canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de león!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

El cuerpo de los Rangers comenzó a palpitar, mientras sus heridas de oscuridad parpadeaban y crecían un poco, la marca del pecho de Tommy se extendió hasta cubrir la mitad de su pecho del lado derecho junto con la mitad de su hombro derecho, el hombro de Marshall fue completamente rodeado por aquella marca y la mitad de la espalda, el pecho de Damian fue rodeado por la mitad derecha, la mano de Damian también fue rodeada por la marca hasta el codo, la marca de Fionna se extendió hasta llegar hasta mas arriba de la rodilla, la marca de Dante creció hasta cubrir la mitad de su pecho y cubrir su hombro junto con el bicep.

-¡Adelante!-Declararon todos los Rangers lanzándose contra los Likers.

Kim rodó por el suelo y lanzo un golpe con su espada contra Abzu pero este se defendió con la espada del Dark Fénix, Abzu lanzo un patada giratoria pero Kim dio una voltereta hacia atrás.

-Tienes buenas habilidades pero ahora comenzara otra fase de la batalla,¡Poder de Kagaho!¡Modo Infernal!¡Espada de la Dark Hidra y Espada de Fuego Infernal!-Abzu empuño las dos espadas de Bennu.

-Espere este momento, ¡Poder de Gairuda!¡Modo Llamarada!¡Espada de la Hidra y espada de Fuego!-Declaro empuñando las armas de Viper, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando sus dos espadas.

-¡Esfera de fuego Dark!-Declaro lanzando una esfera negra con rayos morados, Kim disparo su esfera de fuego, ambas chocaron explotando en pedazos, entre el humo se vio a cada uno corriendo contra el otro.

-Esa técnica barata no servirá contra la original-Se burlo Kim sonriendo.

-En estos tres días has entrenado como si fuera un año entero-Dijo Abzu un poco sorprendido-Pero todavía no podrás derrotarme con esos ataques tan débiles-Dijo Abzu riéndose malignamente.

-Eso lo veremos-Desafió Kim lanzándose de nuevo contra Abzu.

A pesar de que se habían transformado los Rangers tenían dificultades ya que la marca de Oscuridad absorbió un poco de su poder, seguían formando el circulo, se cuidaban sus espaldas como una verdadera familia.

-!Hacha de la Manticora: Corte venenoso!-Declaro Marshall lanzando su vumerang de veneno golpeando a varios Likers, Marshall esquivo un ataque de un Liker y lanzo una patada-A pesar de habernos transformado solo sera temporal-.

Fionna empuño el cañón de Hipocampo y lanzo varios rayos contra los Likers para despues lanzar un ataque-¡Esfera de agua!-Declaro disparando su esfera de agua, la cual destruyo a un par de Likers-Eso lo notamos Marshall, sera mejor que nos apresuremos no quiero perder a mi chico-Dijo Fionna sonriente agarrando la mano de Marshall, ambos se sonrojaron.

Un Liker intento aprovechar el momento, pero Dante empuñando sus White Claws-¡White Claws Garra Salvaje!-Declaro lanzando su meteoro que se convirtió en el Zord Tigre y acabo con ese Liker y otros-Mejor dejen sus besos para después de acabar esta batalla-Dijo Dante avergonzando a los dos Rangers.

-¡Sable de León: Estocada Leonida!-Declaro Damian atacando con su espada que brillaba de color dorada, acabando con varios Likers-Venga que los dos también tenemos motivos para regresar con vida-Dijo Damian a Dante.

-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo Sombrío!-Declaro Tommy usando su arma de fuego, el ataque dio directo a un liker que exploto junto con otros Likers-Luchemos para que estos Likers no interrumpan la batalla de Kim-.

Mientras tanto Abzu junto con Kim se encontraban jadeando y respirando agitada mente-Solo tengo suficiente energía para un ataque-Susurro para si misma la Ranger roja.

-Con este siguiente ataque, se decidirá el destino de este combate, ¡Espada de la Dark Hidra: Meteoro de la Dark Hidra!-Declaro usando el mismo ataque que uso Kim solo que se notaba el poder de las tinieblas.

-Usare todo mi poder en este ultimo golpe, ¡Poder de Gairuda!¡Fénix Inmortal Llameante!-Declaro Kim usando su mas poderoso ataque, Abzu se sorprendió por la intensidad del ataque pero no se inmuto.

Ambos ataques chocaron, creando una gran explosión, Abzu estaba en total desventaja, a pesar de que ponía todo su poder de la Oscuridad no lograba ganar terreno, mientras Kim se esforzaba mucho para traer de vuelta al original Ranger Rojo de los Power Rangers Furia Griega.

-¡¿Como puedes superar mi poder?!-Pregunto incrédulo Abzu.

-¡¿Por que esto lo hago por mis amigos, por ti Daniel, quiero recuperarte y si tengo que destruirte para que no sufras, me arriesgare, viviré en la eterna tristeza y en el Exilio, hare lo que sea con tal de liberarte de este sufrimiento!-Grito Kim comenzando a ganar terreno.

El ataque de fuego de Kim logro destruir el ataque de Oscuridad de Abzu, el Dark Ranger rodó por el suelo, Kim se puso en guardia esperando cualquier ataque, abzu se volvió a levantar.

-Maldita niña...-Declaro arrodillándose por el dolor de su cuerpo, su armadura se agrieta para después desaparecer junto con el traje de Ranger, sus heridas parecían serias, habían cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, su chaqueta ya estaba completamente destruida, mientras que de sus labios salia un hilo de sangre.

-¿Daniel?-Pregunto Kim con esperanzas-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto haciendo brillar su casco para después revelar su rostro con algunas heridas.

Abzu alzo su rostro, uno de sus ojos seguía igual con las venas resaltadas y todo pero el otro, era el de Daniel-Kim-Dijo la voz de Daniel pero tambien la voz de Abzu, era como si hablaran ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿que sucede?-Pregunto Kim asustada.

El ojo de Daniel se volvió a poner como el de Abzu, su cabello obtuvo unos mechones de color rojo y otros morados, los ojos de Abzu tomaron el color rojo brillante, parecía una bestia enojada.

-No me has derrotado, todavía tengo poder de sobra, pero ya Daniel ha desaparecido, no interrumpirá nuestra batalla, ¡Poder del Dark Fenix!¡Dark Ranger!, el chico Rusell al ser atrapado completamente en al Oscuridad, a no necesitara usar esto-Dijo mostrando una estrella negra, el interior era como la marca de oscuridad, con relámpagos rojos-La estrella Infernal-.

-¿Es una copia de la Estrella llameante?-Pregunto incrédula Kim volviéndose a poner el casco.

-La estrella mas poderosa jamas creada, la contra parte de la estrella llameante, usada para destruir a los seguidores de la luz, usare este poder para acabar con el portador del Fénix,¡Estrella Infernal!-Declaro Abzu colocando la estrella en su pecho, Kagaho comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras se convertía en un rayo y se entro en la estrella, la estrella obtuvo la imagen de un Fénix, la armadura del pecho de Abzu cambio a morado junto con una V negra , obtuvo una armadura de color morado en el estomago, donde se ubico la estrella, Abzu dio un salto, obteniendo una armadura Morada en los brazos, piernas y pies con una gema roja, el Ranger comenzó a volar entrando a un símbolo mágico, obteniendo un cinturón Morado con una figura geométrica de 4 puntas, con un fénix negro en medio, obtuvo una armadura al rededor del cinturón y adelante, obtuvo una armadura en al boca de color plateada, Abzu fue abrazado por Kagaho, ambos se combinaron liberando una gran llamarada negra, obteniendo dos alas de demonio negras y por ultimo una armadura en la parte trasera de su cinturón que liberaba varias colas de Fénix -¡Poder del Fénix Infernal!¡Kagaho!¡Modo Fenix Infernal!¡Señor de la Oscuridad! -Declaro Abzu sorprendiendo a Kim.

-Maldita sea, ¡Estrella llameante!-Kim obtuvo la misma armadura que Daniel solo que se le delineaba la figura que tenia y era un poco mas pequeña-¡Poder del Fénix Inmortal!¡Gairuda!¡Modo Fénix Llamarada!¡Señora del Fuego!-.

-¿Estas lista para la batalla final de los dos Fénix junto con sus portadores?, yo Abzu, Dark Ranger, portador del Dark Fénix: Kagaho, acabare con este conflicto que ha durado durante tantos años hoy mismo-.

Kim se resigno a responder el desafió-Yo Kim, Ranger roja, portadora del Fénix Gairuda, te derrotar y liberare al verdadero portador de Gairuda-Declaro lanzándose contra Abzu, ambos chocaron sus puños.

Una gran onda de energía se libero, los Ranger estaban en el suelo, los Likers se lanzaron contra ellos para lanzar el golpe final, pero la onda de energía los destruyo, los Rangers desactivaron su traje se encontraban cansados.

-Al parecer...comenzó la batalla...final entre los Fenix-Dijo Marshall ayudando a Fionna a levantarse.

-¡Muchachos!-El grito de las chicas llamo la atención de todos, ahí estaban Elsa, Nayeli y Nancy, junto con Cake, Elsa ayudo a levantar a Tommy, puso el brazo del Tommy en sus hombros para ayudarlo-Al parecer fue mucho para el Ranger legendario-Dijo Elsa.

-Hubiera podido luchar mejor sin esta marca de Oscuridad-.

-Vaya que eres terco-Dijo Nayeli ayudando a su novio Dante.

-Lo saque de mi Padre-Dijo sonriendo el Ranger morado.

-Si que tienes valor al usar tu transformación en ese estado-Dijo Nancy a Damian.

-Soy parte de la familia Solo, es normal que seamos tercos-Dijo Damian riendose.

-Vaya que mi niña tiene un chico muy valiente por sugerir la idea de transformarse en ese estado-Dijo Cake ayudando a Marshall junto con Fionna.

-No vi otra salida, ademas el trabajo de un Ranger es arriesgarse para poder cuidar y proteger a los inocentes-Dijo Marshall.

-Como siempre tan terco y tan tonto, eso es lo que te hace valiente-Dijo Fionna.

-Pero asi fue como me viste y te enamoraste-Dijo Marshall sonrojando a Fionna, todos rieron pero de repente una gran explosión les llamo la atencion.

En el cielo se logro ver como dos rayos chocaban entre si, no era nada mas y nada menos que Kim intentando derrotar a Abzu, Abzu lanzo una patada la cual Kim atrapo y lo lanzo lejos.

-¡Golpe de Fuego!-Kim uso el mismo ataque que Daniel uso en la batalla contra el Psycho rojo, Abzu atrapo el golpe y después lanzo un patada doble contra el estomago de Kim haciendo que rodara por el aire.

-Simplemente débil-Declaro lanzando un golpe, Kim lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe al estomago, haciendo que el Dark Ranger retrocediera.

-¡Espada del Dragón!-Declaro Kim empuñando su espada y su escudo.

-¡Espada del Dragón Infernal!-Declaro Abzu empuñando la misma arma que Kim, solo que el dragón era negro con bordes morados y ojos rojos, mientras la hoja de la espada tenia un aura de Oscuridad.

-¡Corte de fuego!-Kim lanzo un vumerang de fuego.

-¡Reflector de la Oscuridad!-El escudo extendió un poco las alas atrapando el corte de fuego y haciéndolo desaparecer-Si te rindes ahora tu muerte sera mas rápida y sin dolor, junto con tus amigos-.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo nunca me rendiré hasta poder salvar a mi novio y te derrotare para que así sea, por que yo no tengo un corazón cobarde, mi valiente corazon te derrotara,peleare con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda mas-Declaro Kim.

(A partir de este momento recomiendo esta canción para acompañar la batalla: **www. youtube watch? v=jQjkOU1LaQU,** Se llama corazon con valor de Mago Ray, simplemente fantástica)

-¡Eso lo veremos!¡Golpe de Oscuridad!-Declaro Abzu mientras su puño fue rodeado por Oscuridad, Kim se protegió con su escudo para después lanzar un golpe con su espada.

-¡Espada llamarada!-Declaro Kim, la hoja de la espada fue rodeada por una gran llamarada, Kim lanzo un golpe con su espada dándole directo en el hombro al Dark Ranger, destruyendo la hombrera.

-¡Meteoro Infernal!-Declaro el Dark Ranger chocando contra Kim, el impacto hizo que la armadura del pecho de Kim se agrietara por la mitad, para después que la armadura de su pecho perdiera una parte, su hombrera se agrieto para después destruirse en pedazos.

-¡Esfera de fuego!-Kim creo de entre sus manos una esfera de fuego que luego lanzo contra Abzu.

-¡Esfera Infernal!-Abzu creo una esfera entre sus manos hecha de oscuridad, para después dispararla contra la de fuego, ambas chocaron liberando una onda de energía y explotando.

Entre el humo se vio como dos sombras chocaban entre si y lanzaban patadas junto con golpes, con cada golpe que daban liberaban una onda de energía-¡Toma esto!-Declaro Kim lanzando un golpe con su espada.

Abzu se defendía de los golpes con su espada-¡Espada llamarada Infernal!-Declaro mientras la hoja de la espada fue rodeada por una gran llamarada de fuego negro y morado, Abzu lanzo un golpe con esa espada pero Kim preparo el golpe de ella.

-¡Espada llamarada!-Declaro Kim usando su poder del fuego, los ataques chocaron, liberando una gran onda de energia-¡Espíritus de de Hidra y Fenix liberados!-Declaro Kim lanzando su espada.

El ataque sorprendió a Abzu, Kim puso todo su poder en ese ataque, el impacto del ataque dio de pleno en el pecho de Abzu, haciendo que su armadura del pecho y hombreras se destruyeran, mientras las otras partes se agrietaban.

-¡Ni creas que con eso ganaras!¡Cadenas de Lucifer!-Declaro lanzando su espada la cual se transformo en un rayo, que primero ataco el pecho de Kim para luego hacer movimientos en Zig zag, creando una cadena que la atrapo, esta comenzó a brillar de color morado, su energía vital estaba siendo absorbida, Abzu comenzó a reir-Estas cadenas te quitaran tu vida, ¿tienes algunas ultimas palabras?-Pregunto con burla.

Kim seguía cociente pero su transformación se desactivo-Daniel...-Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desmayarse.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, cuando Kim dijo esas ultimas palabras, el cuerpo de Abzu libero una gran llamarada de fuego rojo-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto asustado cuando de repente de su cuerpo salio un gran fénix rojo que fue dirección hacia Kim.

-¡Kim!-Grito la voz del Fenix, el cual al estar cerca de Kim, comenzó a transformarse en la figura de un hombre, ese hombre resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que el verdadero Red Ranger, Daniel atrapo a Kim en sus brazos.

Kim abrio levemente los ojos para luego sonreír-Por fin...pude liberarte-Dijo Kim con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo hiciste bien Ranger roja, ahora deja que yo me encargue-Dijo Daniel, el morfo brillo y paso a la muñeca de Daniel-Hace tiempo que no digo esta frase, ¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Poder de Gairuda!¡Modo llamarada!¡Estrella llameante!-Daniel obtuvo toda su armadura-¡Poder del Fénix Inmortal!¡Gairuda!¡Modo Fénix llamarada!¡Ranger rojo!¡Señor del fuego!-.

-¡Imposible, ¿Como es que te has escapado de mi oscuridad, si te encerré para siempre?!-Pregunto indignado.

-Kim hizo que yo pudiera regresar, ella demostró ser una gran portadora de Gairuda, ahora yo acabare contigo-Declaro Daniel para después mirar a Kim-Ve con los muchachos-Dijo haciendo que Kim desapareciera en una llamarada que luego apareció en el suelo con los muchachos.

-¡Maldita Sea!-Maldijo con odio Abzu-¡Tu eres igual que Ray, arruinando todo!¡Pero esta vez te matare y asi el poder de Ray no volverá a molestarme!-Grito lanzando un golpe contra Daniel.

Daniel atrapo el golpe con su mano para después lanzar una patada-Al fin entendí algo, Ray no dejo un descendiente ni mucho menos una reencarnación solo dejo que su poder se pase de generación en generación y ahora yo soy el nuevo guerrero al servicio de los Olimpicos, Ray por favor escúchame, heredo tu voluntad, préstame tu poder esta vez para derrotar a tu mas grande enemigo-Declaro mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color rojo y dorado.

-¡No me detendrás con eso!-Grito Abzu.

-¡Eso lo veremos!¡Poder elemental del agua!¡Tridente de Sirena Maremoto!-Declaro empuñando y usando el arma principal de Fionna, el ataque dio directo a Abzu el cual al recibirlo perdió su otra hombrera.

-¡No me detendras con ese simple ataque!-Declaro lanzando una esfera de Oscuridad.

-¡Poder elemental de la Tierra!¡Hacha de Manticora Corte de Metal!-Declaro usando el ataque de Marshall, el ataque destruyo la esfera y despues ataco a Abzu, el ataque hizo que la armadura de su pecho se destruyera en pedazos.

-¡Miserable!-Todo esa batalla le recordaba su antigua batalla a Abzu contra Ray.

-¡Poder elemental de la Oscuridad!¡DragoBara!¡Esfera de Tinieblas! -Declaro lanzando la esfera de Tommy, la cual choco contra el guerrero lanzan dolo contra el suelo pero rapidamente volvio a ponerse en vuelo.- ¡Poder elemental de la luz! ¡White Claws!¡Garra Salvaje!- Declaro lanzando el mismo ataque que lanza Dante, el ataque dio directo hacia el portador del Dark Fenix, haciendo que este retrocediera.- ¡Arco de Centauro: Luz de Quiron! -Volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque de Dante, ahora empuñando su arco, todas las flechas lograron herir al guerrero y agrietar su visor- ¡Marine Guy!¡Furia de la Manta Raya!- Declaro lanzando otra vez el mismo ataque de Dante, el cual logro destruir el visor de Abzu e hizo que su casco se agrietara.-

-¿Que demonios es ese poder?- Pregunto Abzu asustado.

-¡El poder de los elementos que herede de Ray!¡Poder elemental del relámpago!¡Sable de León!¡Caída Real! -Declaro atacando como lo hace Damian, el ataque dio directo al cuerpo del Dark Ranger haciendo que saliera volando-¡Pondré todo mi poder en este ataque!¡Espada del Dragon de Fuego!-Declaro mientras su espada junto con el fue rodeado por una gran llamarada.

El ataque hizo que Daniel se transformara en un gran Dragon de fuego, el cual se transformo en un gran rayo de fuego que logro atravesar el estomago de Abzu.

-Maldito seas...Rusell, eres igual que Ray-.

-¡Puerta de Fuego Sellada!-Una puerta apareció enfrente de Abzu, la cual se abrió y comenzó a absorber a Abzu-Esta puerta eliminara toda maldad que entre en ella junto con tu oscuridad y lo que quede de ella sera encerrada para siempre-Explico Daniel.

-¡Ray...volviste a entrometerte en mis planes!-Fueron las ultimas palabras de Abzu.

-El Poder de los Dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal-Dijo Daniel victorioso-Es hora de volver con mis amigos-.

La marca de Oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer del cuerpo de los Rangers, Daniel al llegar fue recibido por varios abrazos de parte de los chicos mientras las chicas lo saludaban de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Cake casi le salta encima con lagrimas en los ojos.

Kim comenzo a levantarse, Dante fue el primero en notarlo-Lo mejor sera dejarlos solos-Todo el grupo desapareció en un rayo de luz, dejando solo a Kim y a Daniel, Kim se sorprendio mucho al ver a Daniel.

-Kim...-.

-Daniel..-.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Kim fue muy rápida y se lanzo a los brazos de Daniel, ambos cayeron al suelo pro la fuerza que uso Kim, para luego ver a Kim con la cara en el pecho de Daniel, se escuchaban los chillidos de Kim pero no de tristeza si no de alegría.

-Diste una buena batalla, estoy orgulloso de que hayas sido una gran Ranger roja-Dijo Daniel agarrando la barbilla a Kim.

-Sera mejor que no vuelvas a convertirte en Abzu o si no...-Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un cálido beso el cual Kim correspondió rodeando el cuello de Daniel con sus brazos.

-Tranquila, no volveré a herirte-Aseguro Daniel sonriendo.

* * *

 _"La batalla contra Abzu al fin ha terminado, Kim ahora puede hacer todo lo que quiera con Daniel, ahora debo retirarme tengo que ayudar a mis amigos a luchar contra el robot **Ultron, ¡** Vengadores Unidos!"._

 _Un agradecimiento a todos lo que leen este fic y sobre todo a **Tony Stark/Iron man** Por presentar este capitulo, ahora responderé con el gusto de cada dia:_

 _ **Aioria09:** ahora la batalla contra Abzu ha terminado pero la de Hades todavia sigue, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _ **La luz de Orion:** Amigo, con este capitulo resolví tu duda, los Rangers aunque estén con una terrible maldición lucharan por el bien de aquellos seres queridos y los inocentes, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios así me lo permite._


	38. El Regreso de viejos Rivales

"Bienvenidos, me llamo **Stella Vermillion,** una Blazer Rango **A** y futura esposa de Ikki Kurogane, he sido invitada a presentar este capitulo,donde veremos la batalla de los Rangers o mejor dicho una gran batalla para solo uno de los Rangers, nos vemos al final del capitulo _."_

 _Ahora con el capitulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers** **Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capitulo 38:**

 **El Regreso de viejos Rivales.**

 **En el Castillo de Hades.**

-¡Malditos Power Rangers!-Declaro Astronema enojada-Ese Daniel Rusell me las pagara junto con Kim, vengare a Abzu-Astronema estaba mas enojada de lo normal y no era para tanto su futuro prometido había sido expulsado de esa dimension.

Specter apareció junto con 4 Likers, dos de esos Likers sostenía a una chica mientras los otros sostenían a un chico-¡Malditos bastardos mejor suéltenme o se las verán conmigo!-Grito el chico.

-¿Estas cosas son las mismas que atacaron el campamento?-Pregunto la chica.

-Que chicos tan arrogante y tan miedosa, Specter ¿ por que trajiste a estas...cosas aqui?-Pregunto Zeltrax.

-Hoy quise probar algo nuevo así que capture a las personas que tengan mas odio por los Rangers, encontré a ellos dos como dos personas que tienen mas odio por los Rangers, sobre todo sobre Dante Evans y su noviecita Nayeli-.

-A si los recuerdo las personas que huyeron del campamento después de enterarse el secreto de Evans y su equipo, Math y Monica-Los nombrados retrocedieron al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Que es lo que quiere con nosotros?-Pregunto Monica.

-Les daré un poco del Poder de la Oscuridad, podrán vengarse de Evans y su noviecita-El trato hizo que los dos se miraran para luego sonreír.

-Aceptamos-Dijo Math.

-¿Que debemos hacer?-Pregunto Nayeli.

-Solo deben dejarse llevar por la Oscuridad-Dijo Specter creando una esfera de oscuridad que se dividió en dos, entraron al cuerpo de ambos, al momento de entrar ambos comenzaron a sentirse raro.

-Es hora de que se transformen en maldad pura-Dijo Hades.

Ambos comenzaron a brillar de color morado, su silueta comenzó a cambiar, la de Math dejo de brillar, su cuerpo se volvió escamosa como si fuera un Dragón humanoide de color azul oscuro, con dos colas con la punta de una lanza, dos alas retráctiles de color azul por fuera y morado por dentro, su cabello se volvió mas negro que antes mientras del mismo salian mechones de color rojo, sus ojos se volvieron de reptil de color morados, tenia dos katanas atadas a la cintura.

-Este poderes increíble-Dijo sonriente el nuevo villano.

La figura de Monica se volvió también escamosa solo que esta vez era de color amarillo, su pecho obtuvo unas escamas blancas que parecía como armadura, su cabello se volvio gris, mientras sus ojos se volvían uno azul y el otro amarillo, tenia dos alas largas pero una era de Dragon mientras la otra era de murciélago, junto con una Katana.

-Esa niña pagara muy caro-Dijo Monica mirando su nuevo cuerpo.

 **En la Base Ranger.**

-Un brindis por el regreso del Ranger Rojo, Te extrañamos mucho amigo en serio-Dijo Marshall alzando una copa de vino pero no tan alcohólica junto con los demas Rangers.

Todos chocaron sus copas y bebieron un poco-No merezco esto enserio-Dijo Daniel mirando a todos.

-Nos preocupaste mucho cuando eras Abzu-Dijo Fionna.

-No sabes lo que hiciste pasarnos a todos nosotros con tal de que volvieras-Dijo Damian.

-Kim hizo la mayor parte, se aseguro de que volvieras con nosotros-Dijo Dante.

-No pude haberlo hecho sin ustedes-Dijo Kim sonriendo y avergonzada.

-De todas maneras ambos merecen crédito, Kim por volver junto con Daniel y Daniel por haber derrotado a Abzu-Dijo Tommy, todos asintieron, Nayeli se encontraba mirando las estrellas pensando.

Hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la voz de Dante.

-Si, solo que tengo un mal presentimiento-.

-No debe ser nada y aunque lo fuera sabes que no dejare que nada te pase-Dijo Dante sonriendo, Nayeli se sonrojo y le dio un gran beso al Ranger morado, ese momento fue roto cuando la voz del Ranger Dorado interrumpido.

-Hey novios, ya debemos irnos a casa, me voy a acompañar a Nancy, vengan en el camino hablamos-Dijo Damian retirándose, siendo acompañado por su Nancy, Nayeli y Dante.

-Hasta luego Keith-Se despidió Nancy.

 **En las calles de Angel Grove.**

-¿Aun te sigues preguntando donde estarán ellos dos?-Pregunto Damian adivinando los pensamientos de Dante, Dante se gano la mirada de Nayeli y Nancy.

-Al parecer adivinaste, no dejo de sentirme culpable pro que ellos se fueran-Acepto Dante, ambos se detuvieron al chocar con el cuerpo paralizado de sus novias, Dante y Damian miraron al lugar donde ellas miraban.

Se encontraron con dos personas, las mismas que desaparecieron en el campamento en la batalla contra el Psycho Morado, tenían su misma vestimenta, una mirada de odio, el cambio que mas se noto fue el de sus ojos y cabello.

-¿Math?¿ Monica?-Pregunto incrédulo Dante.

Ambos no respondieron, Dante se acerco pero Math alzo la palma de su mano-No te acerques Ranger-Amenazo Math para luego lanzar un rayo de energía morada contra Dante, el ataque dio en el pecho y lanzo a Dante contra un bote de basura.

-¡Dante!-Grito el Ranger dorado, volteo a ver a los dos chicos y este fue lanzado por una patada de Monica, la patada fue muy fuerte, el Ranger dorado choco contra un póster de energia.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Nayeli viendo como Math se acercaba.

-Venganza de parte de los dos Rangers, Dante te quito de mi vida y Damian ayudo en su batalla contra ese Psycho, cuando podía simplemente retirarse y dejar que Dante muriera-Respondió.

-Si no fuera por ustedes no tendríamos que habernos convertido en estos-Declaro Monica desgarrando su ropa junto con Math, todos se sorprendieron al ver su nuevo cuerpo.

-¿Qu..que hicieron?-tartamudeo Dante impactado.

-En el bosque fuimos atrapados por esos Likers, nos llevaron ante Hades, el nos entrego este poder que usaremos para destruir a los tontos Rangers o ¿que nombre les quedaría mejor?¿Power tontos?-Pregunto con burla Monica.

-El nombre no importa, lo que haremos ahora sera vengarnos, tu me quitaste lo mas importante en mi vida ahora yo te devolveré el favor-Declaro extendiendo sus alas, para dirigirse hacia...

-¡Nayeli!¡Huye!-Grito preocupado Dante.

Nayeli no logro escuchar, Math la atrapo y comenzó a volar hacia el cielo para luego mirar a Dante, el Ranger morado dio un salto y lanzo un patada pero Math la esquivo y lanzo un rayo de energía en su espalda, este comenzó a caer hacia el agua, flotando aun con consciencia-Encontrémonos en el bosque, me recordara la vez en que te descubrí como un Ranger, ven a las 9 de la mañana si llegas un minuto tarde pues matare a tu noviecita-Declaro para luego retirarse dejando a Dante inconsciente.

-Yo tambien debo irme pero antes me llevare un regalo de despedida-Declaro corriendo hacia Nancy para luego atraparla y cargarla de su chaqueta.

-¡Nancy resiste!-Declaro Damian lanzando un golpe pero Monica atrapo el golpe y lanzo un rayo en la pierna y por ultimo en el pecho, Damian cayo en la esquina del mar, Monica puso su pie encima de el y lo comenzó a acercar cerca del agua.

-Nos encontraremos en el mismo lugar tonto de Oro-Declaro para después lanzar un patada, Damian cayo de cara en el agua, mientras su oxigeno disminuía poco a poco-Simples basuras-.

 **En el bosque de Angel Grove.**

-¿Por que haces esto?-Pregunto Nayeli mirando al nuevo Math, el nuevo monstruo se arrodillo al lado de Nayeli y luego le agarra el rostro.

-En el bosque me di cuenta que nunca fuiste mia, por culpa de Dante, pero también entendí que si no eres mía, no seras de nadie, prefiero matarte ahora en vez de dejarte con Dante, pero primero matare a Dante y luego te matare a ti, quiero ver tu expresión al ver caer a la persona que amas, esa expresión nunca la mostraste cuando yo era tu prometido-.

-En un par de horas vendrán a su final-Dijo Monica para después mirar a Nayeli-Vaya niña hace tiempo que no nos vemos, si no mal recuerdo fueron como 3 semanas que no nos hemos visto-.

-Púdrete-Gruño Nayeli.

-Que lindas palabras pero el que se terminara pudriendo sera Dante después de masacrarlo junto con tu novio el Power tonto de Oro-Dijo Monica mirando a Nancy.

-Luego no llores después de que Damian te derrote-Se burlo Nancy.

-Eso lo veremos malcriadas-Dijo Math.

 **En la Base Ranger.**

Poco a poco Dante y Damian fueron abriendo los ojos, estaban encima de una cama, a su lado se encontraban Daniel junto con sus amigos-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-Pregunto Marshall.

-Déjalos primero reponerse y que tomen aire-sugirió Fionna, la ropa de los dos Rangers ya se encontraba seca gracias al poder de Keith sobre el agua, los dos Rangers respiraron un poco de aire un par de veces.

-¿Ya se sienten bien?-Pregunto Tommy.

-Si creo que si-Dijo Dante.

-¿Ahora podrían explicarnos que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Daniel mirando a los Rangers.

Damian miro a Dante quien se mantenía mirando al suelo y decidió hablar el Ranger dorado-Íbamos por las calles de Angel Grove, estábamos hablando, cuando las chicas se detuvieron ya que iban adelante nuestro, vimos hacia donde ellas veía y nos encontramos con...-.

-Math y Monica, ellos ahora trabajan para Hades, con sus poderes nuevos y nueva apariencia capturaron a Nancy y Nayeli, debemos ir al bosque de Angel Grove para poner fin a esto y rescatarlas-Termino de contar Dante serio.

-¿Entonces que harán?-Pregunto Kim.

Dante se levanto decidido-Responder al ataque de Math-Dijo Dante preparándose para irse pero Keith los detuvo-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Dante.

-Tengan cuidado, si necesitan ayuda usen todo su poder-.

-Buena suerte Rangers-Dijo Alfa.

-Los estaremos esperando-Dijo Elsa.

-Sumen otra victoria a los Power Rangers-Dijo Kim besando a Daniel.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder de la tierra!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del agua!¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

-¡Beast Cycles!-Declararon subiéndose a sus respectivas motos y encendiendo el motor.

-Que el poder los proteja-Dijo Keith viendo como los Rangers se retiraban.

 **En el corazon del Bosque de Angel Grove.**

-Vaya que Dante es impuntual, tal vez al final no te ama y prefiere verte morir que arriesgar su vida-Dijo Math apuntando su katana contra el cuello de Nayeli-Adios Nayeli, me dio asco ser novio tuyo-Justo antes de que lanzara el golpe final, Dante llego con su moto y choco contra Math, este rodó por el suelo.

-No permitiré que lastimes a mi chica-Dijo Dante bajando de su Beast Cycle con el resto del equipo.

-Cambien vine por mi novia, monstruo femenina mal hecha-Insulto Damian lanzándose contra Monica, ambos rodaron por el suelo y se separaron del resto del equipo.

los 4 Rangers estaban a punto de ayudar pero 3 rayos de luz aparecieron en frente de ellos, eran Astronema, Zeltrax y Specter, la princesa miro a Daniel fijamente a los ojos pero con la misma expresión de antes si no con odio.

-Te matare pero antes te obligare a traer devuelta a Abzu de donde lo enviaste-Dijo Astronema.

-Me lastimas enserio, pensé que al que querías era a mi y no a Abzu-Dijo Daniel con sarcasmo.

-Ese sarcasmo te hará perder la lengua-Amenazo Astronema lanzándose contra el lider por sorpresa pero una hacha se interpuso en el camino, protegiendo a Daniel del ataque de la lanza.

-Perdimos a nuestro líder una vez, no lo perderemos de nuevo-Aseguro Marshall para lanzar una patada después alejando a Astronema-Yo te ayudare en esta batalla-Dijo Marshall.

-Me encargare de Specter-Dijo Fionna.

-Ya saben que me toca pelear contra Zeltrax-Dijo el Ranger legendario.

-¡Adelante niñata azul!-Insulto Specter.

-¡Vamos a pelear Oliver!-Declaro Zeltrax empuñando su espada.

Mientras tanto mas abajo de ellos se encontraban Damian y Monica luchando-Pagaras haber capturado a mi chica criatura mal hecha-Aseguro Damian lanzándose contra la dragona, lanzo un patada y luego un golpe con su puño.

Monica esquivo los golpes para después lanzar una llamarada de la boca la cual Damian esquivo rodando por el suelo-Niño insolente, power tonto, jamas me derrotaras-Dijo segura Monica.

-Eso esta por verse-Declaro lanzándose contra Monica.

Mientras la pelea continuaba Dante se encontraba disparando flechas contra Math pero el se protegia con su katana-Y pensar que Nayeli me cambio por un Ranger debilucho-Se burlo Math.

-Al menos no me rebajo para unirme a Hades-Declaro Dante lanzándose y usando su arco como si fuera una espada, ambas armas chocaron liberando una onda de energía-¿Por que haces esto Math?¡¿Por que te rebajaste a este nivel?!¡Responde!-Exigió Dante.

Math se rio malignamente para después mirarlo a los ojos-Venganza contra ti, si no hubieras ido a aquel campamento o incluso haber asistido a Reefside, Nayeli y yo seriamos felices pero tu interrumpiste en eso-Declaro lanzando un patada haciendo que Dante rodara por el suelo.

-Solo tu serias feliz, ella no por que a diferencia de ti yo no la quiero por que me obligan, la quiero por que si, estos sentimientos son verdaderos-Declaro volviéndose a lanzar contra Math, chocando sus golpes y patadas.

Specter lanzo una zarpa con sus garras pero Fionna dio una voltereta hacia atrás, cuando dio la voltereta lanzo una patada giratoria al rostro de Specter haciendo que el científico diera una vuelta en el cielo.

-Buena patada niña pero no podrás derrotarme con ese simple golpe-Dijo Specter lanzando un golpe, Fionna lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe con su tridente.

-Entonces usare el poder de Mermail para derrotarte lagarto de alcantarilla-Se burlo Fionna sonriendo.

-Niña insolente-Insulto Specter para luego volver a lanzarse contra Fionna.

Marshall y Daniel rodaron en el suelo tras el rayo que mando Astronema, pero ellos no se rinden tan fácilmente, Daniel lanzo una patada contra la princesa pero ella la esquivo y luego lanzo un codazo contra su estomago.

-¿Desde cuando me odias?-Pregunto Daniel burlona mente.

-Te matare por haber alejado a Abzu de su futura esposa-Aseguro Astronema lanzando una patada contra Daniel pero el la esquivo con una voltereta hacia, Marshall uso la espalda del Ranger rojo como plataforma de salto, empuñando su hacha logro dar un golpe de Astronema en el estomago.

-¿Que te pareció eso princesa?-Pregunto con burla el Ranger amarillo.

-Te atreviste a golpear a la princesa del mal, toma tu castigo-Declaro lanzando un rayo en el pecho del Ranger amarillo, Marshall rodó por el suelo soltando su arma, pero Daniel dio un gran salto y lanzo un golpe perfecto contra Astronema.

Ella rodó por el suelo con una grieta en la armadura de su estomago-Miserable Ranger rojo-Declaro Astronema volviéndose a lanzar contra Daniel.

Tommy y Zeltrax chocaron sus armas, en un movimiento rápido Zeltrax desarmo a Tommy de su DragoBara y luego lanzo un rayo contra Tommy pero el no lo iba a esquiva-¡Poder de NightRay!¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!-Declaro Tommy lanzándose contra el rayo de Zeltrax y convirtiéndose en el meteoro que uso antes con su armadura, pero esta vez el meteoro antes de chocar se convirtió en una copia exacta de NighRay solo que de energía morada.

El ataque dio directo a Zeltrax, este rodo por el suelo, mientras su cuerpo liberaba un poco de rayos-¿Que demonios es ese ataque? ya lo había visto pero no con tanto poder-Dijo Zeltrax.

-Alfa tenia razón, si uso mi Meteoro de la Oscuridad sin mi armadura se aumentaría el poder y la fuerza del ataque, me sorprende que el ataque no te haya dañado mas severamente-Dijo Tommy.

Zeltrax lanzo un gruñido-¡Escúchame Oliver, algún día tarde o temprano te veré sufrir y acabare con todo lo que tu amas!-Declaro Zeltrax retirándose.

Mientras tanto Daniel y Marshall lanzaron un golpe con sus respectivas armas pero Astronema se defendió con su lanza para después agacharse y dar una vuelta arrastrando su pie y haciendo caer a los Rangers.

En un rápido movimiento empuño su lanza y la apunto al corazón del Ranger rojo pero por suerte Daniel se defendio con su espada, ambas armas chocaron liberando chispas.

-Eres rapido Ranger pero pronto de obligare que devuelvas a mi Abzu de aquella dimensión donde lo mandaste-Aseguro Astronema.

-Eso lo veremos, "Princesa del Mal"-Dijo Marshall levantándose y con un golpe de su hacha lanzo a Astronema alejándola de Daniel y haciendo que ella rodara por el suelo.

-¿Estas listo para un ataque mas?-Pregunto Daniel.

-Por supuesto, ¡Poder de Regulus!¡Manticora de la Tierra!-Declaro alzando su puño que brillo intensamente, Marshall lanzo un golpe al suelo, haciendo que el suelo se agrietare, para despues formar una Manticora hecha de energía amarilla, la Manticora se lanzo contra Astronema que al chocar dio una explosión lanzando la por los aires-¡Ahora Daniel usa el poder del Fenix!-.

Daniel se impulso con el hombro de Marshall y se puso justo a lado de Astronema-¡Si, Poder de Gairuda!¡Fénix inmortal llameante!-Declaro Daniel usando el ataque de fuego, la única diferencia con el anterior es que se dividió en 6 Fenix, cada uno ataco por todos los lados, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, en frente y atrás, 5 de los Fenix chocaron contra Astronema para después Daniel cayo en picada siendo el Fenix de arriba, su pico se transformo en la espada, el ataque hizo que Astronema cayera al suelo, con varias cicatrices y su armadura destruida.

Marshall y Daniel chocaron sus puños-¿Te rindes?-Pregunto Marshall.

-¡Escúchame bien Rusell algún día recuperare a Abzu y tu simplemente seras un cadáver!-Declaro Astronema retirándose.

-Eso lo veremos-.

Damian fue lanzado contra una roca, el impacto fue tan fuerte que esta dejo una figura con la forma del traje del Ranger dorado-Eso dolió-Dijo Damian incorporándose y corriendo hacia Monica.

-Nunca entiendes, tonto de Oro-Declaro abriendo vuelo contra Damian, Damian rodó por el suelo tras un golpe que lanzo Monica, pero el se volvió a levantar para después empuñar su sable de León.

-¡Sable de León: Estocada Leonida!-Damian lanzo su estocada cuando Monica venia contra el, el golpe le dio un gran rasguño en su estomago.

-Miserable Ranger dorado-Declaro Monica lanzándose contra el Ranger.

-Nunca entiendes, monstruita mal hecha-Damian se burlo con el mismo insulto que uso ella, Monica lanzo un patada, Damian la recibió directamente haciendo que rodara por el aire, en un rápido movimiento, Monica apunto con su Katana al cuello de Damian pero logro atrapar con su mano la hoja justo a tiempo.-Eso estuvo cerca-Suspiro el Ranger para luego con su pierna hacer caer a Monica y el Ranger se levanto rápidamente.

Monica de un salto se levanto y empuño su Katana-Con esta katana te atravesare el corazón-Declaro lanzándose en picada contra Damian, el Ranger hizo desaparecer su Sable de León en un relámpago.

Damian comenzó a brillar intensamente y se puso en guardia y cuando Monica estuvo en un punto cercano Damian concentro su energía-¡Poder de Micenas!¡Garras de la Selva!-los dedos de la armadura se alargaron como si fueran garras, Monica iba a retroceder pero ya no había marcha atras-¡Comete esto!-Declaro Damian lanzando Zarpas de energía contra Monica.

El ataque hizo que Monica cayera al suelo con su cuerpo dando descargas de energía-¡Es imposible, perdí contra un Power tonto!-Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de dar una explosión.

Damian volteo a ver el lugar donde quedaría el cuerpo de Monica y retiro sus casco-No sabes cuanto siente haber tenido que derrotar a una compañera de clase-Dijo Damian con tristeza.

Mientras tanto Fionna lanzo una patada contra Specter pero el científico se defendió con sus garras, para después lanzar un golpe con su cola, el ataque hizo que Fionna rodara por el suelo.

-Vaya que te has vuelto fuerte niñita pero no me ganaras con esos simples golpes-Declaro Specter lanzándose contra Fionna, ambos chocaban sus puños y patadas, Specter en una jugada sucia usa su cola para derribar a Fionna.

-Maldita lagartija sobre alimentada, nunca me ganaras-Aseguro Fionna.

-Eso lo veremos niñata-Declaro Specter preparando un golpe con sus garras directo al estomago de Fionna pero Fionna rodó por el suelo y lanzo una patada contra el rostro de Specter.

-¡Poder de Mermail!¡Maremoto de la sirena!-Declaro Fionna usando su poderoso ataque el cual lo único que cambia fue la potencia, el ataque dio directo a Specter, este rodo por el suelo pero volvió a levantarse pesadamente.

-Miserable Ranger, algún día, tarde o temprano me las pagaras-Declaro retirándose.

-Simples palabras-Dijo Fionna para después derrumbarse al suelo pero antes de caer Marshall la atrapo.

-Vaya que te has vuelto fuerte Fi-Felicito Marshall retirando su casco en un brillo, para después darle una sonrisa a su novia, Fionna retiro su casco en un brillo azul, respondiendo al sonrisa.

-Debo mejorar cada vez si no quiero ser una carga-Dijo Fionna, Daniel llego al lado de Marshall y Fionna, el Ranger retiro su casco en un brillo rojo y miro a sus amigos.

-¿Esta todo bien?-Pregunto el Ranger rojo.

-Si-Respondieron ambos Rangers.

-Vaya que la batalla fue algo dura-Dijo Damian apareciendo junto con los Rangers y junto con Nancy y Nayeli, Dante pidió a Damian que el primero que acabara su batalla salvaria a las chicas-No puedo creer que derrotara a una compañera-.

Damian aun se encontraba cabizbajo, pero Nancy le dio un beso francés, dejando a Damian embobado-No debes sentirte culpable, lo hiciste para salvarme y prácticamente no era Monica si no una Dragona malvada-.

-Nancy tiene razón-Dijo Tommy llegando junto con los demas Rangers-Desde que se unió a Hades dejo de ser una compañera, alumna, una humana, ella ahora era un secuaz de Hades, para salvar al mundo hay que hacer sacrificios-.

-¿Y Nayeli?-Pregunto Marshall notando la ausencia de la novia del Ranger Morado.

Un gran choque de armas llamo la atención de todos, se logro divisar como Dante empuñando la Marine Guy y Math empuñando sus katanas, chocaron sus armas, a un lado se encontraba de publico Nayeli con las manos juntas.

-Ten cuidado Dante...-Suplico.

-¿Por que simplemente no te rindes?, te aseguro que Nayeli ya no me importa y cuando tu mueras la matare para que estén juntos en el infierno-Dijo burlona mente Math, Dante rompió el empato y lanzo una patada al rostro de Math.

el golpe hizo que Math se alejara y cayera al suelo pero rápidamente se levanto.

-No permitiré que te metas con la única razón que me permite seguir levantándome cada vez que me derriben, Math , pagaras haber secuestrado a mi chica-Aseguro Dante mirando fijamente al dragón humanoide.

-Simples amenazas Ranger, Dante Evans, acabemos esta batalla, recuperare la vida que me quitaste al inscribirte en ReefSide-Declaro apuntando con sus Katanas hacia Dante.

-¡Ultimo Golpe!-Declaro Dante haciendo desaparecer su Marine Guy para después lanzarse contra Math mientras su cuerpo brillaba de color morado intesamente, Math repitio la accion.

Math comenzó a volar contra Dante, era como si cayera en picada-¡Tornado Dragoniano!-Declaro empuñando sus katanas en pose de quedar apuntando contra Dante, este se convirtió en un gran tornado.

-¡Poder de Layna, Iona y Argus!¡combinados: Meteoro Final!-Declaro convirtiendo en un meteoro que luego se dividió en tres de distintos colores, uno plateado, otro café y el ultimo morado, el café se transformo en una copia de Argus, el plateado en Layna y el morado en Iona, los tres Zords chocaron contra le tornado, el impacto hizo que Math cayera la suelo con descargas en el pecho.

Dante se arrodillo al suelo cansado y retiro su casco, Nayeli llego a su lado preocupada, Nayeli puso el brazo de Dante al rededor de su cuello ayudándolo a levantar-No...todavía puedo luchar...-Decia Math mirando las descargas de su cuerpo, Nayeli y Dante lo miraron con lastima.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo el Ranger, sus amigos llegaron a su lado y miraron a Math.

-Todavía puedo luchar...Esto es valle de lagrimas-Dijo Math al cielo para después explotar.

-Es triste ver como una persona con la que compartiste un poco de tu vida escolar, se convierte en tu enemigo y tengas que derrotarlo-Dijo Dante mirando al cielo, Nayeli agarro sus mejillas y le dio un largo beso que luego se convirtió en uno francés.

-El dejo de ser Math cuando se unió a Hades, lo mejor sera olvidarle y vivir el futuro-Dijo Nayeli al separarse de los labios de Dante-Me alegra que no hubieras muerto contra el-Dijo abrazándolo.

-Siempre que me necesites ahí estaré-Dijo sonriendo el Ranger.

-Volvamos a casa-Dijo Tommy, los Rangers asintieron y se retiraron del lugar, donde se dejaron dos Katanas entrelazadas una de Math y otra de Monica, nadie podría utilizarlas.

 **En el Castillo de Hades. Khyber**

-¿Por que fue que pensé en que ellos lo lograrían?-Pregunto sarcásticamente Hades.

-Mis disculpas mi Lord, le prometo que haré un plan para poder capturar y destruir a los Power Rangers-Prometió Specter.

-Creo que tengo una idea mejor-Dijo Astronema chasqueando los dedos, tres figuras aparecieron enfrente de ellos, la primera era la de un hombre de un poco de masa muscular,tenia unos pantalones grises, junto con una apretado traje negro mas oscuro y con una linea roja, piel de color turquesa, ojos rojos y colmillos, un cinturón gris, botas negras, uan especie de casco de color negro,una par de agujeros en su mandíbula, por ultimo una armadura de metal en las botas, brazos y una armadura echa de huesos y espinas, su hombrera pareciera como la calavera de un rinoceronte alienigena-Soy el famoso cazador Khyber, cazador de Ko-35-Dijo el cazador.

Venia junto con una especie de combinación de un perro y un dinosaurio robot, era de color azul oscuro y tenia un collar rojo con púas, tiene cabello plateado en forma de púas que va desde la cabeza hasta la cola, ojos rojos, lineas ne el cuello y piernas, tenia un hexágono en su collar con una figura con forma de un boca con dientes filosos.

-el es un Anubian Baskurr, mi mascota cazadora, en su collar trae el Nemetrix, con el he matado y coleccionado criaturas alienigenas-Dijo Khyber.

-Yo soy Malware-Decia el tercer sujeto, era de color negro, cabeza como con forma triangular, tenia varias rayas rojas en su cuerpo que parecían como cables, tenia un símbolo brillante de color amarillo en su pecho y cuello, por ultimo un ojo negro como su piel pero con el borde rojo-Soy un Mecamorfo Galvánico Negativo-.

-Si Galvan prime, donde se supone que están las mentes mas listas del universo-Dijo Zeltrax interesado.

-¿Para que fue que los trajiste?-Pregunto Specter mirando a Astronema, pero ella miro a los visitante.

-¿Reconocen estas presas?-Pregunto dándole a Malware y Khyber una foto de dos Power Rangers, ambos abrieron los ojos y sonrieron malignamente,

-Si, entiendo-Dijo Khyber.

-Seran una buena presa, espero que den mas pelea que los anteriores que capturamos, prácticamente como sus sucesores deben tener mas poder-Dijo Malware.

-¿En donde dejaron sus antiguas presas, las que cazaron hace un par de años después de la guerra legendaria?-Pregunto Zeltrax.

-Los dejamos en un planeta lejano que ya debería estar destruido por un satélite que programamos para destruir el planeta por diversión, con la explosión dudo que hayan podido escapar-Explico Khyber.

Astronema sonrió malignamente-Pronto los Rangers ya no existirán-.

* * *

 _"Hasta aquí el capitulo, vaya que los villanos estan desesperados pero ¿Que papel tendrán aquellos tres?¿Sera algo importante?¿Tendrá que ver con el pasado de algún Power Ranger?, eso lo veremos en el siguiente, ahora debo irme por que aparece que la hermana de Ikki no comprende que besos en los labios solo son de parejas, a veces esa chica me saca de mis casillas"_

 _Un agradecimiento a los que leen el capitulo y una agradecimiento especial a **Stella Vermillion** famosa Blazerd de Ranger A , ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre:_

 **La luz de Orion:** Bueno Astronema esta desesperada por recuperar a Abzu, con el tiempo se responderá esa duda de quien sera el primer Ranger en perder la gema, ahora espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien.

Bien...Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios así me lo permite.


	39. El dia de la verdad

"Hola soy **Ben Tennyson** , famoso héroe de Belwood, hoy he sido invitado a presentar este capitulo de Power Rangers, donde veremos el objetivo de aquellos cazadores contratados por Astronema, nos vemos al final del capitulo _"_

 _Ahora con el capitulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers** **Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capitulo 39:**

 **El dia de la verdad.**

 **En el Castillo de Hades.**

-Entonces ¿cuanto nos pagaran por la cabeza de ambos Rangers?-Pregunto Malware.

-No quiero que los maten quiero que me los traigan y luego quiero que hagan lo mismo que hicieron con los anteriores-Dijo Hades-Eso es un adelanto-Dijo mirando a Specter, Specter abrió una maleta y se vio varios bloques de oro.

-Nos estamos entendiendo-Dijo Khyber recibiendo la maleta.

-Si logran cumplirlo les daré la otra mitad-Aseguro Astronema mirando a los villanos.

-Si tu quieres-Dijo Khyber retirándose.

-¿En serio servirán?-Pregunto Zeltrax.

-Lograron capturar a las anteriores victimas e hicieron lo que dijeron con ellas, les dare una oportunidad-Dijo Hades.

 **En el bosque.**

El bosque se encontraba lleno de tinieblas, dos niños corrían de algo que los perseguía, el perseguidor eran tres sombras, un animal y dos sombras de dos personas, los niños corrían tanto como podían pero uno de ellos se tropezó con una rama, el otro llego a ayudarlo.

-Vamos levántate hay que correr-Decía el niño ayudando a su amigo.

-Creo que me lastime el tobillo-Dijo el otro.

La sombra se abalanzo contra los niños pero dos sombras llegaron a ayudarlos.

-Corran, no miren atrás y sigan adelante-Dijeron al unisono-¡No miren atrás y Corran!-.

Dante se levanto de golpe alertando a la persona a su lado-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Nayeli a su lado, Dante fue aceptado en al familia de Nayeli y por un tiempo el tuvo problemas antes donde se hospedaba así que al final termino viviendo en la familia de Nayeli, ademas que la familia de ella entendió que era mas importante su felicidad que el dinero.

-Si una simple pesadilla-Mintió Dante, no quería preocupar a su chica pero el sentía que esa pesadilla le decía algo, el sabia que uno de esos niños era el mismo, pero se preguntaba ¿quien era el niño que estaba con el en el mismo sueño?.

-Vamos, volvamos a dormir que mañana hay que ir a ReefSide-Dijo Nayeli empujando a Dante obligan dolo a acostarse.

 **En la preparatoria ReefSide** **.**

El Ranger Morado llego junto con su chica, Dante tomo asiento y miro a sus amigos-Amigo en serio que veo que no pudiste dormir toda la noche-Dijo la voz de Damian a Daniel y era cierto Daniel se encontraba con los ojos morados de falta de sueño.

-Solo falta de sueño, ademas estoy bien-Dijo Daniel.

-Y vemos que no es el único-Dijo Marshall mirando a Dante.

-Solo que al parecer no tenia tanto sueño-Dijo Dante mirando a sus amigos.

-Si debe ser difícil derrotar a un antiguo compañero de clase convertido en sirviente-Dijo Marshall.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-Dijo Damian con algo de tristeza.

Mientras tanto las chicas de los Rangers se encontraban hablando de varias cosas-¿No notan a Dante algo como que no durmió bien anoche?-Pregunto Nancy mirando a Nayeli con una sonrisa picara.

-El se levanto de golpe en la mitad de la noche, tal vez tuvo un mal sueño-Respondió Nayeli sonrojada.

-Pero tampoco es el único, miren a nuestro líder tambien esta en ese estado ¿Sera que lo que no hicieron Nayeli y Dante lo hicieron ustedes?-Pregunto con picarda Fionna mirando a Kim, ella se sonrojo pero solo sonrió.

-Mira quien lo pregunta, la chica que fue la primera en formar una relación con Marshall, no me sorprendería si un dia que pasa por tu casa o la de el y escucho varios gritos de placer-Ataco Kim sonriendo, Nancy y Nayeli se rieron un poco del sonrojo de Fionna-No te rías mucho Nancy que tampoco me sorprendería que pasara lo mismo ya que tu fuiste la segunda en formar una relación con Damian, no me sorprendería que un dia ambos no vengan a clase tal vez por tener sus relaciones-Dijo Kim riéndose.

-Ya pero enserio ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos?-Pregunto Nancy sonrojada.

-Déjalos tal vez solo fue un mal sueño, con todo lo que han vivido, Dante derrotando a Math, perdió a sus padres-Dijo Nayeli.

-Tambien Daniel que se transformo en Abzu, lastimo a sus amigos cuando fue el Dark Ranger y también perdió a sus padres-Dijo Kim.

-Esta bien-Dijo Fionna.

-Hola ya es hora de que tomen asiento, comenzaremos con el tema de la historia del T-Rex-Dijo Tommy en frente del pizarron-Los Tyrannosaurus rex fueron carnívoros y considerados los reyes de los dinosaurios, vivieron a finales del periodo concreta, Hay más de 30 especímenes de Tyrannosaurus rex identificados, algunos de los cuales son esqueletos casi completos. Se han encontrado tejido conjuntivo y proteínas en por lo menos uno de estos especímenes-.

 **En el centro de Angel Grove.**

Khyber y Malware junto con el perro alienigena se encontraban en el centro de Angel Grove-Necesitaremos algo grande para atraeros-Dijo Malware mirando a Khyber.

-Si, esto servirá-Dijo Khyber mirando a su perro, Khyber hizo que de uno de los agujeros de su mandíbula saliera un silbido, el sonido hizo que el perro comenzara a transformarse,quedando como un nuevo alienigena, su cuerpo era como un cangrejo con seis patas, cuerpo morado, cabeza como un rinoceronte, tenia un largo cuerno y orejas pequeñas, púas en los hombros y codos como protección, su cuerpo pareciera estar hecho de rocas, sus dientes están hechos de toca y por ultimo ojos rojos.

-Vaya un Crabdozer, buen comienzo-Dijo Malware.

-Vamos ataca a esa gente, atrae a los Power Rangers-Dijo Khyber al Crabdozer.

el Crabdozer se lanzo contra todos los civiles los cuales corrían aterrados ante el alienigena-Solo habrá que esperar que los Rangers vengan-Dijo Malware sentándose en el suelo.

 **En la preparatoria ReefSide**

El telefono de Tommy comenzó a sonar-Si...Elsa...Esta bien ya los mando-Cogo Tommy a la directora-Dante, Fionna, Daniel, Marshall y Damian, Elsa los necesita en la direccion, mientras tanto llamare a un profesor extra par que los vigile-Dijo Tommy.

-Esta bien-Dijeron los nombrados retirándose pero antes de eso Tommy les señalo su morfo dando la señal a los Rangers-Mejor nos apresuramos-Dijo Daniel comenzando a correr fuera de la preparatoria sin que nadie los viera.

 **En el centro de Angel Grove.**

En cuestión de minutos llegaron los Rangers, que fueron recibidos por las miradas de los cazadores-Vaya jamas pensé que vendrían, pensé que huirían-Dijo Malware provocando a los Rangers.

-Esta bien Malware-Dijo Khyber-Permitan me presentarme soy Khyber, un cazador de Ko-35 y el es mi mascota alienigena que se encargara de cazarlos-.

-Yo soy Malware, un Mecamorfo Galvánico, vine a cazarlos Rangers-Malware miro a Dante fijamente-Vaya chico, has crecido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-Dijo confundiendo a Dante-Aunque en ese entonces eras un pequeño niño que no podía defenderse sin sus padres, si no me equivoco la guerra legendaria fue en el 2013, tu naciste en el 2007, 5 años después de las batallas de los Wild Rangers, estamos en el año 2024, tus padres murieron el 2014 un año después de la guerra legendaria-.

-¡¿De que hablas?!-Grito Dante.

-Sigues tu Rusell-Dijo Khyber ignorando a Dante-Eras igual que Dante un pequeño niño que siempre lloraba cuando la situación se ponía dura, tu naciste en el 2007 un mes después de Dante y un año después de la batalla de los Rangers fuerza Mistica, sus padres eran buenos amigos se podría decir que los mejores, tus padres murieron en el 2014 un años después de la guerra legendaria-.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Grito Daniel-Nuestros padres murieron en la guerra legendaria, todos lo recuerdan así-.

-Es cierto, no vengan a mentir sobre nuestros padres-Dijo Dante.

-Es cierto eran tan pequeños que no recuerdan ademas nos encargamos de modificar aquellos recuerdos a todos los Rangers, para que piensen que ellos fallecieron en la guerra legendaria-.

-Los únicos que no pudimos engañar fue al al Keith que estuvo presente en todas las batallas de los Rangers desde los originales hasta Super Megaforce, ahora es su nuevo guía, vaya secreto que les ha guardado-.

-¿Es cierto Keith?-Pregunto Tommy mirando su morfo.

No se respondió por unos minutos hasta qeu Keith dijo la respuesta a la pregunta de Tommy-Es cierto, Alyssa, Cole, Madisson y Nick no murieron en la guerra legendaria si no un año después de aquella guerra-Todos quedaron impactados-Pense que si lo mantenía en secreto no pasaría nada pero con el tiempo sabría que se descubriria-.

-Entonces ¿Que paso?-Pregunto Marshall.

-Resumiendo lo todo,les di una buena cacería a los Padres del Ranger Morado y Khyber los del Ranger rojo-Explico Malware mirando a Dante el cual apretó los puños junto con Daniel-Hubieran visto como rogaban-.

-Si, pidiendo piedad como perros a punto de ser sacrificados-Khyber fue callado al recibir un golpe en la cara de parte del Rangers.

-Hijo de P#&$%-Insulto el Ranger-Me las pagaras, ¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fénix!¡Ranger rojo!¡Espada del Fénix!-Declaro lanzándose contra Khyber, Malware iba a ayudar pero Dante lo sorprendió con una patada.

-El hijo de tus antiguas cazas se encargara de matarte personalmente,¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!¡Marine Guy!-Declaro lanzándose y empuñando su arma contra Malware.

-¿Que hacemos?-Pregunto Fionna.

-Vamos a pelear contra esa mascota-Dijo Damian preparando su morfo-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

-¡Poder del Dragon!¡Con la Valentía del Dragon!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del Agua!¡Con el Canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Tommy, todos se lanzaron contra el Crabdozer.

-¡Sable de León: Caída Real!-Damian utilizo el ataque mas poderoso con su Sable de Leon, el ataque dio directo a la cabeza del Crabdozer pero este ni se inmuto-Maldita sea, necesitaremos algo mas fuerte-.

-¡¿Que tal esto?!-Grito Marshall impulsándose con el hombro de Damian-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte de Metal!-Declaro contra el cuerpo del Crabdozer, el Crapdozer cayo al suelo y Marshall se puso de espalda de el-¿Sirvió?-Antes de que alguien respondiera el Crabdozer lanzo un golpe con su cabeza lanzan dolo al suelo.

-Eso responde tu pregunta-Dijo Damian.

-Gracioso-Dijo Marshall levantándose.

-¡Tridente de la Sirena: Maremoto!-Declaro Fionna lanzando su ataque de agua, el Maremoto apenas lo movió y por su rostro se mostraba tranquilo-Mi maremoto le sirvió mas de baño que para derrotarlo-.

-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo Espectral!-Declaro Tommy disparando varias esferas de su elemento contra el Crabdozer, el Crabdozer se comió las esferas y las lanzo de nuevo contra Tommy, el Ranger rodó por el suelo pero se levanto rápidamente-Vaya que este monstruo si que tiene buenas habilidades-.

Mientras tanto Dante lanzo una patada y luego un golpe con la hoja de la Marine Guy, pero Malware lo esquivo y luego lanzo un golpe contra Dante, el Ranger rodó por el suelo, pero rápidamente volvió a levantarse.

-Cuando eras uno niño corriste por el bosque junto con el chico Rusell, el cayo tu lo ayudaste, estábamos a punto de atraparte si no fuera por los Rangers rojos de Nick y Cole, al parecer haberse sacrificado por ti no servirá de nada hoy-.

-¡Cállate!-Grito Dante-Me encargare de que te arrepientas de haberme conocido-Declaro lanzándose empuñando la Marine Guy-¡Toma esto!-Grito Dante lanzando golpes con la espada a diestra y siniestra, con mucho odio, era muy rápido y salvaje el patrón de golpes que seguía Dante pero Malware los esquivaba todos.

-Esta arma tuya es muy interesante-Dijo Malware viendo el arma del Ranger, en menos de un minuto el arma comenzó a ser rodeada por el mismo material de lo que estaba hecho Malware, al cabo de un segundo Malware se separo del Ranger el cual estaba confundido.

-¿Que hiciste?-Pregunto Dante mirando su Marine Guy.

De repente de la mano de Malware apareció una esfera hecha del mismo material de el que tomo la forma de la Marine Guy, Dante quedo perplejo-Cuando quiero un arma, consigo la mejor versión-Dijo Malware sonriendo.

Malware ataco a gran ferocidad con la marine Guy, Dante lograba esquivar algunos ataques pero no la mayoría, algunos ataques lograban dejar marcas en el traje del Ranger, Dante tuvo que hacer una voltereta hacia atrás para poder esquivar el ataque.

-Esa copia pirata parece ser muy real-Dijo Dante mirando la Marine Guy.

-Y deberías ver como corta la carne humana-Dijo burlona mente Malware lanzándose contra el Ranger.

Khyber lanzo un golpe con una daga que tenia pero por suerte Daniel logro protegerse con su espada del Fénix, para después lanzar un patada contra Khyber el ataque dio directo en el pecho pero Khyber ni se inmuto.

-Fue una buena patada pero te diré que no servirá de nada contra mi, Hades me ordeno capturarte y luego que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera contigo quiero conservar tu cabeza como trofeo en mi nave-.

-Jamas dejare que me captures y me pongas como tu trofeo de Caza, ya que antes te sacare respuestas de esa batalla-Dijo Daniel empuñando su espada.

Khyber rió malignamente para después mirar seriamente al Ranger- Tus padres y los del chico Evans lucharon bien pero al final cayeron, en nuestro primer encuentro se salvaron gracias a sus respectivos equipos, pero un año después de la guerra no paso lo mismo-.

-Miserable-Dijo Daniel aguantando las lagrimas al pensar en aquella batalla.

-Los capturamos y luego los enviamos a un planeta el cual destruimos con ellos dentro para divertirnos un poco-Se burlo Khyber mirando a Daniel, el Ranger rojo se movió a una gran velocidad y lanzo un golpe con su espada al rostro de Khyber, haciendo que rodara por el aire y Daniel aprovecho para lanzar un golpe con su espada buscando atravesar lo y hacerlo una brocheta pero Khyber paro aquella vuelta y se puso en guardia y rápidamente lanzo un par de patadas giratorias contra el Ranger.

El Ranger las recibió directamente y cayo al suelo, Khyber apunto una escopeta plateada apuntando a su corazón, se notaba que era un arma alienigena-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto el Ranger.

-La arma con la que te matare Ranger-Dijo disparando un láser, Daniel logro esquivarlo rodando por le suelo para después lanzar una patada desarmando al cazador y luego lanzándose contra el.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños podrás derrotarme Khyber-Se burlo Daniel para luego lanzar un patada al rostro del cazador alejándolo de Daniel para luego lanzar un golpe con su espada pero Khyber lo esquivo de un salto y lanzo un codazo contra la espalda del Ranger.

El Ranger cayo de cara y luego Khyber puso un pie encima de el para luego disparar un rayo contra su pecho el Ranger al dar una vuelta hacia atrás logro esquivarlo pero en el trayecto el rayo le hirió un codo.

-Al parecer tu brazo queda inutilizado-Dijo sonriendo.

-Pero tengo dos-Dijo empuñando con su brazo izquierdo la espada del Fenix.

-Pero tus ataques no serán tan certeros ya que eres diestro y lastime el derecho-Dijo Khyber sorprendiendo a Daniel por tal información-Debes conocer al animal que debes cazar para poder atrapar-.

-Pero no importa con que mano utilice mi espada te cortare en pedazos o me dejo de llamar Daniel Rusell-Declaro lanzándose contra Khyber de nuevo.

Los demás Rangers no lograban dejarle un grieta al Crabdozer-Demonios esto esta difícil-Dijo Marshall retrocediendo-¡Pongamos todo nuestro poder en este ultimo golpe!¡Manticora de Tierra!-Declaro usando su poderoso ataque contra el monstruo, el ataque logro que el Crabdozer cayera al suelo-¡Si!-.

-Bien hecho-Dijo Damian chocando sus puño contra el puño del Ranger amarillo, el Crabdozer volvio a levantarse y lanzo un golpe con una de sus patas dandole a los Rangers, ellos rodaron por el suelo.

-Bueno por lo menos deje agrietarlo-Dijo Marshall mirando la cabeza del monstruo.

-Si pero necesitaremos algo mas que una simple grieta para derrotarlo-Dijo Tommy levantandose-¿Listos?-Pregunto colocando su mano con el morfo en el pecho.

-¡Si!-Gritaron todos repitiendo las misma accion.

-¡Poder de NightRay!¡Ranger Negro!¡Modo Espectral!¡Nunchakus de Cerberus!-.

-¡Poder de Regulus!¡Ranger Amarillo!¡Modo Terrenal!¡Escudo de Quimera y Látigo venenoso!-.

-¡Poder de Mermail!¡Ranger Azul!¡Modo Tsunami!¡Cañón de Hipocampo y látigo de Gato Marino!-.

-¡Poder de Daku!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Modo Solar!¡Alabarda del Fénix!-.

-¡Adelante!-Declaro Fionna lanzándose contra el Crabdozer junto con los demás Rangers-¡Cañón de Hipocampo: Esfera de agua!-Declaro lanzando su esfera de agua contra el Crabdoze, el ataque hizo que retrocediera-¡Latigo de Gato Marino: golpe marino!-Declaro Fionna lanzando un golpe con su látigo que comenzó a brillar intensamente de color azul, el Crabdozer lo recibió en su cabeza pero no paso nada.

-¡Toma esto cangrejo!-Declaro Marshall dando un gran salto-¡Escudo de Quimera: Meteoro de Quimera!-Grito Marshall lanzando el meteoro de la boca de su escudo, el ataque dio directo a la columna del Crabdozer haciendo que cayera al suelo-¡También esto Látigo venenoso: Corte toxico!-Declaro Marshall lanzando un vumerang con veneno el ataque no resulto ya que el vumerang al tocarlo desapareció.

-Su cuerpo esta hecho de roca, el veneno no serviría, ¡Nunchakus de Cerberus: Meteoro Infernal!-Declaro Tommy lanzando su meteoro contra el Crabdozer, el monstruo lo recibió directamente haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

-¡Alabarda del Fenix: Rueda de Fuego!-Declaro Damian lanzando su ataque, la rueda de fuego choco contra el Crabdozer el cual por la potencia del ataque retrocedió un poco mientras lanzaba un quejido pero nada mas-Esa cosa no se rinde con nada-Dijo Damian sorprendido por la dureza del cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Dante lanzo un golpe con su Marine Guy pero Malware se protegió con su espada y luego lanzo una patada contra el Ranger morado, el Ranger rodó por el suelo pero luego se levanto rápidamente y clavo la hoja de la Marine Guy en el suelo, para luego tomar su morfo-¡Poder de Giles!¡Ranger Morado!¡Modo Fantasmal!¡Bastón del Kraken!-Declaro empuñando el arma que representaba a Giles.

-Bonita arma, creo que quiero una-Declaro lanzando un látigo apuntando contra el arma para copiarla pero Dante lanzo una patada haciendo que el látigo volviera hacia Malware.

-No funcionara ese truco de nuevo contra mi-Declaro Dante lanzándose contra el cazador, Dante lanzo un golpe con el bastón para luego lanzar una patada contra la cara de Malware el cual por el impacto de la patada dio un salto hacia atrás y rodó por el suelo.

-Has aumentado mucha tu fuerza pero es gracias a la gema elemental de la luz, es extraña esa gema puede controlar el poder de la luz y Fantasmal, una gema digna de mi, se convertirá en un trofeo junto con tu cabeza-Declaro empuñando su Marine Guy.

-Eso lo veremos asesino, te matare y haré que mis padres en paz descansen-Dijo Dante lanzándose contra el cazador, ambos chocaron sus armas y lanzaban patadas pero a veces cuando Dante lanzaba una patada el Mecamorfo se defendía con su espada.

-¡Seras un excelente trofeo!-Declaro aumentándole la ferocidad de sus ataques, Dante a pesar de que le resultara difícil Dante estaba dando una buena batalla entre cazador y la presa.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños lograras derrotarme-Dijo Dante lanzando un golpe con su bastón, Malware recibió el ataque directamente rodando por el suelo pero rápidamente se levanto.

-Tienes buenas habilidades chicos, me gustara tenerte en mi colección de trofeos de caza-.

-¡Cállate!-Grito Dante lanzándose contra Malware-¡Bastón del Kraken: Golpe fantasmal!-El báculo de Dante brillo de color morado intensamente y luego lanzo un golpe con su arma. Malware lo recibió directamente para luego caer al suelo, Dante aprovecho y soltó el bastón del kraken-¡White Claw!-Declaro empuñando su arma para luego lanzar un golpe apuntando a su único ojo pero Malware atrapo de sorpresa el White claw y comenzó a copiarla como lo hizo con el Marine Guy.

-Esta arma sera genial en mi colección, toma esto,¡Baston Mecarmofico: Golpe fantasmal!-Declaro usando el mismo ataque que Dante solo que esta vez el ataque fue muy fuerte lanzando a Dante a destruir un árbol completo, la destrucción del árbol llamo la atención de los demas.

-¡Dante!-Grito Tommy preocupado por el chico Evans.

-¡El necesitara ayuda!-Dijo Marshall mirando a sus amigos.

-¡Ve tu nosotros nos encargaremos de este monstruo!-Grito Damian.

-¡Ve Marshall!-Grito Fionna, el Ranger amarillo asintió pero Dante se volvió a levantar antes de que el llegara.

-¡No!-Grito Dante mirando a sus amigos serio-¡Yo me encargare de destruirlo con mis propias manos!-Declaro Dante desempuñando su arma para luego lanzarse contra Malware.

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto Fionna.

-Venganza-Dijo Damian mirando a sus amigos, para despues ser embestido por un golpe con la cabeza del Crabdozer.

-Mejor ayudemos al Ranger dorado-Dijo Tommy volviéndose a lanzar contra el Crabdozer.

Mientras tanto Khyber se encontraba intentando ahorcar al Ranger rojo, tenia su brazo al rededor del cuello del Ranger y hacia fuerza para no dejarlo respirar, mientras Daniel intentaba librarse de el tipo pero sus segundos de vida estaban contados.

-¿Ultimas palabras?-Pregunto Khyber burlonamente.

-¡Poder ...De...Gairuda!-Grito entrecortado Daniel, su cuerpo libero una llamarada que quemo el brazo de Khyber, el cazador dio un salto hacia atras para poder apagar la llama que tenia en su brazo.

-¿Me pregunto qeu tan poderoso sera ahora?-.

-¡Modo Llamarada!¡Ranger rojo!-Declaro vistiendo su poderosa armadura de batalla antigua.

-Buena armadura, se vería mejor destruida-Declaro Khyber empuñando una espada y lanzando un golpe Daniel logro esquivarlo atrapo la espada para luego agarrarla y lanzara lejos y después lanzar una patada al rostro del cazador, el cazador rodó por el suelo.

-No te levantes, es mi ultima advertencia-Dijo Daniel juntando sus manos para luego separarlo creando una gran llamarada que mostró la espada de Hidra, para luego apuntar el cuello del cazador.

-Esta bien-Dijo el cazador tranquilo escondiendo algo en su espalda.

-Cuéntamelo-Exigió Daniel ganando la mirada confusa del cazador, el Ranger dejo de apuntar su cuello para luego agarrarlo del cuello y alzándolo con una mirada de odio-¡Cuéntame aquella batalla, donde según tu cazaste a mis padres!-Exigió con rabia.

-Me gustaría contártelo, pero hay un solo inconveniente-Dijo preparando lo que escondía en su espalda, para luego colocarlo en el pecho de Daniel-Que no me gusta conversar mucho con mis presas-una pequeña esfera negra era lo que sostenía Khyber, esta esfera brillo de color rojo y exploto, llamando la atención de todos los Rngers junto con Malware.

Daniel salio volando de la gran cantidad de humo que se formo, chocando contra un árbol cercano destrozándolo, su armadura se encontraba sucia y un poco agrietada mientras su visor ya dejaba ver un ojo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda amigo?-Pregunto Marshall.

-No...Estoy bien...mejor que nunca...el asesino de mis padres esta demostrando que es fuerte-Dijo Daniel entrecortada mente levantándose-Tendré que usar todo mi poder, ¡Estrella llameante!-Antes de poder activar la estrella Daniel se derrumbo la suelo mientras su transformación se retiro en una llamarada.

-¡Daniel!-Grito Fionna.

Una gran explosión llamo la atención de los Rangers, en la batalla de Dante, se vio a Dante siendo alzado por Malware el cual lo sostenía de la camisa del cuello, su traje desapareció a través de un brillo morado fantasmal.

-¡Dante!-Grito Tommy.

-Diste buena pelea Evans pero tu final sera ahora-Declaro haciendo que su mano se extendiera y comenzara a rodear a Dante como petroleo con rayas rojas, cada vez que su mano se extendia Dante recibia descargas de energia lanzando pequeños quejidos.

-Necesitan ayuda-Damian iba a correr a ayudarlos pero los 4 Rangers notaron como abajo de ellos una gran sombra se acercaba a ellos cuando vieron hacia arriba viendo como una gran esfera de piedra con patas se acercaba hacia ellos pero antes de poder retirarse esto aplasto a los 4.

-Bien hecho mi amigo cazador-Dijo Khyber acercándose a Daniel y mirando a su Crabdozer.

El Crabdozer se levanto dejando aplastados a los Rangers, el traje de Fionna se retiro en un charco de agua, el de Tommy en una niebla de oscuridad, el Damian en un par de relámpagos y el de Marshall se convirtió en piedra y se retiro.

-Hora de acabar con esto-Dijeron ambos cazadores preparando sus ataques finales pero antes de matarlos los 6 Rangers fueron tele transportados en 6 Rayos de energía-Miserables-Dijo Khyber mirando al cielo enojado.

 **En la Base Ranger.**

Los Rangers se encontraban muy heridos, los seis estaban acostados en uan especie de capsula mientras eran atendidos por Alfa, Elsa, Nayeli, Kim, Nancy y Cake, las heridas fueron curadas mientras los moretones fueron vendados, el qeu peor salio fue Daniel ya que el tenia bendas en su pecho, brazos, hombros y una en la frente.

-Esas heridas si qeu son serias-Dijo Nancy mirando a su novio, que tenia vendas en el pecho y en un hombro.

-Estara bien-Dijo Damian optimista.

-Por favor no me vuelvas a preocupar asi Dante, no sabria lo que haria si te perdiera-Dijo Neyli mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

Dante puso sus manos en sus hombros y la miro con una sonrisa-Es parte del trabajo pero te prometo que estos daños no haran que yo muera-Dijo Dante sonriendo.

-Sus heridas seran pronto sanadas, mi niña no vuelvas a preocuparme así-Dijo Cake abrazando a Fionna.

-No te preocupes si llego a perder se que mi chico me protegerá-Dijo Fionna mirando a Marshall.

-Eso no lo dudes Fi-Dijo sonriente Marshall.

-Estas heridas son graves pero estas a salvo por el momento-Dijo Elsa sonriendo le a Tommy.

-Si, he vivido peores cosas hasta el momento-Dijo Tommy.

-¿Te encuentras bien Daniel?-Pregunto Kim pero Daniel se quedo mirando fijamente a Keith.

-Si pero, ahora tengo un gran dolor al saber que durante mucho tiempo me ocultaron la verdadera muerte de mis padres-Dijo Daniel mirando fijamente a Keith, el descendiente de Poseidon miro hacia abajo avergonzado.

-Cuéntanos la verdadera historia-Dijo Dante.

-Por el mayor respeto que les tenia a sus padres se los contare, solo fue una promesa que les hize para que no salieran heridos pero ya es momento de contar la verdadera historia de como los cazadores conoces a sus padres-Dijo Keith.

* * *

 _"Vaya que los chicos la tendrán difícil, Keith ahora tendrá que contar la Verdadera historia tras la desapareción o muerte de los Familia Rusell y la Familia Evans, ahora ya es hora de irme es hora de ser héroe, nos veremos tal vez algún dia"_

 _Un agradecimiento a los que llen este capitulo, sobre todo un agradecimiento a **Ben Tennyson o Ben 10,** que se ha tomado el tiempo de venir y presentar el capitulo ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _La luz de Orion:_** _S_ _i se ha acabado la batalla de los rivales en el amor, ahora toca la batalla contra los asesinos o cazadores de los Padres de Dante y Daniel, Keith tendrá que explicar ahora la verdad y de seguro afectara un poco a los Rangers, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere.._


	40. La Verdadera Historia tras la batalla

_"Vaya, Vaya, soy **Akeno Himejima** , la reina del Clan de **Rias Gremory** , hoy veremos la verdadera historia y batalla donde desaparecieron los padres de Dante y los padres de Daniel, mientras ustedes leen voy a ir a seducir a mi lindo Issei"_

 _Ahora con el capitulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers** **Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capitulo 40:**

 **La Verdadera Historia tras la batalla.**

 **Apartamento Rusell**

Daniel se encontraba en su traje de entrenamiento, una camisa roja, un pantalón deportivo negro con rayas rojas y zapatos deportivos rojos con negro, Daniel lanzaba golpes recordando cada palabra de Khyber.

- _Tus padres dieron buena pelea pero al final cayeron-_ Poco a poco comenzó a lanzar patadas y puños mas fuertes contra el árbol, poco a poco comenzó a mirar la cara de Khyber en ese árbol- _Pidieron piedad como perros a punto de ser sacrificados-_ Esas ultimas palabras hizo que lanzara un golpe que fue rodeado por fuego dejando un agujero en el árbol.

-¡Maldita sea!-Grito al cielo el Ranger.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Kim mirando a su chico, ella también entrenaba ya que no quería ser una carga para los Rangers, tenia una camisa rosa que le delineaba la figura sin mangas, junto con unos leggins blancos con una linea rosa y zapatos deportivos rosas con rojo.

-Si solo me da rabia recordar aquella charla con Keith, tantos años y yo no sabia ni siquiera su verdadera muerte o al menos su ultima batalla-.

-Me imagino lo que debes de vivir junto con Dante-.

 **En la residencia familiar.**

Dante se encontraba golpeando un saco de boxeo, se encontraba con una camisa manga corta morado, junto con unos pantalones negros y zapatos morados, recordando cada palabra de Malware en su cabeza

 _Yo caze a tus padres..._

Haberse sacrificada por ti no servirá nada.

Eras un niño que no se podía defender de nada solo...

Dante lanzo un golpe fuerte contra el saco de boxeo su puño brillaba intensamente y lo derribo sorprendiendo a Nayeli que iba entrando con un vaso de agua.

-Vaya que tienes mucha ira acumulada-Dijo Nayeli entregándole un vaso con agua.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo el Ranger para luego tomarse rápidamente el agua e ir por otro saco de boxeo que el anterior quedo hecho polvo por la ira que libero Dante, Dante se sentó en una silla junto con Nayeli-Solo no se que pensar de la historia de Keith-.

-Intenta recordar aquella historia pero esta vez analizarla mas a fondo-Dijo Nayeli y Kim a Daniel y Dante a pesar de estar en distintos lugares-.

-Analizarla...-.

 **FlashBack.**

Habian pasado nueve meses desde la guerra legendaria, donde se enfrentaron todas las generaciones Rangers hasta Super Megaforce, un hombre se encontraba caminando por el parque de Briarwood, era un hombre junto con una mujer, ambos tenían anillos, uno cada uno simbolizando su matrimonio.

-No puedo creer que llevemos 7 años de matrimonio-Dijo el hombre.

-Si Nick, no puedo creer que después de un par de meses de que tanto lo pensaras me pidieras matrimonio y aquí estamos 7 años después-Dijo Maddison sonriendo se mantenía joven era como si solo hubieran pasad meses después de la aventuras de aquella generación.

-Si, quise planearlo todo después de todo una chica especial se me rece que le pidan matrimonio de una forma especial, de todas maneras te tengo que decir que esta noche Alyssa y Cole vendrán con nosotros recuerdas que nos casamos en una doble boda para así poder invitar a todos los Power Rangers-.

-A si lo recuerdo, me alegrara ver a Alyssa y Cole, pero ¿Dejaremos a Daniel solo?-.

-No te preocupes, el ya tiene mi edad lo dejaremos junto con Vida-Dijo Nick mirando fijamente a Maddison la cual solo asintió-Cambien Vida cuidara a Dante, así que Daniel no estará aburrido-.

-Esta bien si este aniversario sale bien-Maddison se acerco al oído de Nick y le susurro algo que sonrojo al Ranger rojo fuerza Mistica.

-Vaya con esa sorpresa yo haré que esta sea una noche muy especial en el restaurante 5 estrellas que iremos-Dijo besando a Maddison.

-Cuidado y te la tragas-Dijo la voz de alguien, al voltear se encontraron con Cole y Alyssa, ambos habían conservado sus morfos ya que necesitaban ese poder para proteger a Dante.

-Siempre con tus entradas Cole-Dijo Alyssa mirando a su esposo.

-Pero así me quieres-Dijo Cole sonriendo.

Alyssa sonrió tierna mente mirando a Cole para luego mirar a los Rangers de la generación Ranger fuerza Mística-¿Están listos para esta noche?-.

-De eso estábamos hablando-Dijo Maddison acercándose a Alyssa-¿Que tal si vamos a comprar un vestido para esta noche?-Pregunto Maddison, Alyssa arrastro a Cole hacia Nick y luego agarro el brazo de Maddison.

-Nos vemos en la noche chicos-Dijo llevándose a Maddison.

-Adios-Se despidieron los chicos-¿Tendrás que usar un traje de gala cierto?-Pregunto Nick a Cole, Cole asintió ya que el prefirió usar su ropa normal y un traje de gala no le gustaba mucho.

-Pero solo sera por una noche podre aguantar-Dijo Cole comenzando a caminar junto con Nick, ambos hablaban mucho sobre sus aventuras Ranger, Nick le causaba asombro las batallas de Cole y viceversa.

 **En la Residencia Rusell.**

Maddison había escogido un vestido azul como su antiguo traje Ranger, era brillante el vestido dejaba ver una de sus piernas, tacones negros, el vestido era sin mangas y cubría los hombros como con tirante o algo por el estilo, ella se encontraba enfrente de un espejo pintándose los labios de color rojo.

El líder del equipo apareció justo atrás de ella con un smokin negro y una corbata negra, zapatos brillantes del mismo color, El sonrió a través del espejo, Maddison le devolvió la sonrisa, Nick se acerco hacia ella y le puso en el cuello un collar, dorado, junto con una gema roja (Algo así como el collar de Dante y Vergil en Devil May Cry).

-Es hermoso-Dijo sonriendo tocando y viendo el collar.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer con tal de agradecerte por haberte casado conmigo hace siete años y darme una gran felicidad-Dijo Nick sonriendo.

-Eres tan tierno-Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-Lo mejor es que vayamos bajando ya deben estar por llegar Cole y Alyssa-Dijo Nick agarrando la mano de su esposa.

En el primer piso se encontraba un pequeño Daniel con una camisa manga corta roja y unos shorts negros, a su lado estaba Vida la cual sonreía al ver a su hermana-Vaya que te ves linda hermana y tu Nick no te ves tan mal-Dijo sonriendo Vida.

-Si, este traje no ve nada mal-Dijo Nick mirándose.

-¿Estaré solo con la tía Vida?-Pregunto el futuro Ranger mirando a sus padres.

Nick se arrodillo junto a el-No estarás aburrido en un momento vendrá Dante y podrán jugar los dos junto con la Tia Vida-Dijo Nick revolviendo lo el pelo al Ranger-Bueno ya deberían estar aquí-Dijo Nick mirando su reloj.

El sonido de un auto acercándose llamo la atención de los dos Rangers- Bueno, ya es hora de irse, adiós mi príncipe-Dijo Maddison dándole un beso en la mejilla a Daniel despidiéndose , Nick le revolvió el pelo.

-Basta papa-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-Nos veremos mas tarde Mini-Ranger-Dijo Nick retirándose.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Cole y Alyssa, el primero tenia un smokin negro con una corbata roja, mientras que Alyssa tenia un vestido de falda larga blanco, tacones rojos, dejaba ver sus hombros y tenia un cartera del mismo color en su mano, en medio de ellos se vio a un pequeño Dante con una camisa blanca y pantalon morado.

-Hola-Saludaron los tres-Venimos a recogerlos y a dejar a Dante aquí para que juegue con Daniel, te portas bien futuro Ranger-Dijo Cole acariciando al cabeza de su hijo, Alyssa le dio un beso en la frente sonriendo.

-Nos veremos pronto hijo-Dijo Alyssa sonriendo.

Dante entro a encontrarse con su amigo Daniel.

Los Rangers veteranos se retiraron acercando a un auto que pertenecía a Cole, Cole después de sus aventuras quiso estar a lo que llaman universidad y con el tiempo consiguió un auto de lujo de color rojo, Cole y Nick subieron adelante mientras las chicas se quedaron atrás, Cole encendió el motor y comenzó a retirarse junto con sus amigos.

Dante y Daniel se encontraban jugando con una consola de juegos, un juego de autos pero al final solo quedo de ganador-Gane-Dijo Dante sonriendo mientras Daniel sonreia tambien, luego volvieron a iniciar otra partida volviendo a competir.

 **En el Restaurante de Briarwood.**

El lujoso auto de Cole llego hacia un lujoso restaurante, Cole lo estaciono y las dos parejas salieron del auto-¿Listo para una lujosa cena?-Pregunto Nick mientras las chicas sonreían.

-Solo esperemos no encontrarnos con aquellos cazadores-Dijo Cole recordando cuando Dante y Daniel corrían por los bosques escapando de los cazadores por suerte el junto con Nick llegaron a tiempo y lograron escapar junto con sus hijos pero unas palabras le resonaban en la cabeza.

-Algun dia los cazaremos-Repitió Alyssa las ultimas palabras del cazador Malware.

-Vamos chicos, no recordemos eso y mejor aprovechemos esta noche tal vez sea la ultima pero espero que no sea así, lo mejor es disfrutarla-Dijo Maddison agarrando la mano de su esposo y entrando al restaurante, Alyssa asintió y repitió la acción de Maddison y entro junto con Cole.

 **En la Residencia Rusell.**

Daniel y Dante se encontraban jugando a ser Power Rangers ambos tenia un traje similar al de sus Padres, junto con armas de juguete parecidas a las armas originales, Daniel lanzo un golpe con la vara mística contra Dante pero el logro esquivarla, para después lanzar un golpe con el Red lion fang.

-Toma eso-Declaro Dante para luego lanzar un patada suave.

Daniel lanzo un pequeño quejido fingido de dolor para luego tirarse al suelo-Vara mística: fuego-Declaro haciendo que Dante fingiera que recibiera una esfera de fuego en su pecho el cual rodó por el suelo.

-Buen golpe-Dijo Dante volviéndose a levantar, Vida entro con una bandeja llena de galletas y dos vasos de leches.

-Hey Mini-Rangers es hora de comer la merienda-Dijo Vida sonriendo colocando la bandeja de galletas en la mesa enfrente del televisor, Dante y Daniel se retiraron sus cascos junto con los guantes.

-¡Gracias!-Gritaron ambos emocionados y sonriendo, ambos comenzaron a comer.

-Vaya que tienen hambre-Dijo sonriendo Vida sentándose en el sofa.

En un par de minutos Dante y Daniel se quedaron dormidos encima del sofá, Vida hizo su labor rápidamente y los llevo al cuarto de Daniel, dejando a los dos en al cama ella acaricio el cabello de ambos sonriendo por la ternura al dormir.

Lo que no notaba nadie es que una sombra se abalanzo por la ventana-Pronto tendré sus cabezas-Dijo con una voz malvado retirandose de la ventana y preparando su ataque.

 **En el Restaurante de Briarwood.**

-Entonces junto con nuestro equipo Ranger y los Rangers del futuro logramos derrotar a los Mutuorgs después hicimos como un picnic, competí con Wes de quien era mas veloz Alyssa y Jem fueron las que decían cuando comenzáramos a correr y al final terminamos en empate, desde ese día me comenzó a gustar Alyssa y un año después me le declare y nos hicimos novios-Dijo Cole tomando una copa de vino.

-Si también recuerdo cuando Danny quiso hacer fuerzas contra Katie y termino perdiendo-Dijo Alyssa recordando un poco de aquel picnic.

-Interesante-Dijo Nick sonriendo-Pues después de nuestras batallas me fui de Briarwood junto con mis padres en motocicleta, 1 mes después regrese, volví a trabajar junto con mis amigos, con el tiempo me termine enamorando de Maddison y al final me le declare y tuve la suerte de que me correspondiera, 5 meses después nos casamos y aqui estamos-.

-Si, Nick si que fue tierno recuerdo el día en que nacio Daniel, Nick al ver como comenzaba a nacer Daniel el se desmayo como 3 veces-Dijo riéndose un poco Maddison.

-Peor fue con Cole cuando nació Dante el se desmayo 5 veces, hasta siguió al doctor que nos atendió para que no cometiera alguna locura como cambiar al bebe con otro-Dijo mirando a Cole.

-Hey, no quería que se llevaran a mi hijo-Dijo Cole sonriendo.

-Vaya que eres muy sobre protector-Dijo Nick sonriendo.

-No quería que mi hijo fuera remplazado por otro-Dijo Cole tomando su copa de vino.

-Si, entiendo tu preocupación, por suerte aquel día vinieron mis padres y Vida, mi madre sabe detectar cuando cambian algún bebe así que estuve bien-Dijo riendose Nick.

 **En la Residencia Rusell.**

Daniel poco a poco se comenzó a levantar de su cama, estiro sus brazos por los lados y bostezo, cuando de repente la puerta de aquel cuarto fue destruida por el cuerpo de Vida la cual cayo la suelo.

El impacto despertó a Dante completamente-¿Tía Vida, Estas bien?-Pregunto Daniel.

-¿Que paso señora Vida?-Pregunto Dante.

Vida se volvió a levantar pesadamente-¡Fuente Mágica!¡Fuerza Mística!¡Cambiante como el aire!¡Ranger Mística Rosa!-Vida levanto a los niños, a Daniel lo sostuvo en su espalda mientras a Dante con uno de sus brazos.

-¡No creas que escaparas!-Declaro una voz malvado lanzandose contra Vida.

-¡Hechizo del aire!-Declaro lanzando un tornado rosa desde su varita para luego mirar hacia la ventana, Vida dio un salto rompiendo al ventana y comenzando a caer del segundo piso-¡Deslizador Místico!-Declaro invocando su escoba y volando rumbo al bosque.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Dante asustado.

-Estaba en la sala, sentada en el sofá cuando escuche el timbre, fui a abrir la puerta y me salta un perro encima, logre quitármelo pero también habían dos personas que no pude ver bien, buscaban a Maddison y Nick pero les dije que mejor lucharan contra mi y ahora estamos aquí, escapando de ellos, no tengan miedo yo los protegeré-.

-¿Pero que pasara con papa y mama?-Pregunto el futuro Ranger rojo.

-Ellos estarán bien junto con Cole y Alyssa, son fuertes Rangers, estarán bien, deben estarlo pero mejor vamos a buscarlos-Dijo redirigiendo su escoba hacia el restaurante donde dijo que estarian.

 **En el Restaurante de Briarwood.**

El morfo de Maddison comenzó a sonar, Maddison lo agarro y lo puso en su oído-Si hermana...Si...¡Que!-Grito llamando la atención de todos, Maddison volvió a sentarse y comenzó a hablar mas suave-¿Atacaron la casa?...¿Como están Daniel y Dante?...Me alegro de que estén bien pero ahora ¿Donde están?...Nos veremos afuera-Maddison volvió a guardar su morfo y miro a sus amigos-Dice que fue un perro alienigena-.

-Maldita sea-Maldijo Nick pensando.

-Espero que sea cualquier cosa menos aquellos cazadores-.

-Presiente que son ellos-Dijo Alyssa comenzando a retirarse junto con Maddison, Nick y Cole pagaron al cuenta y salieron del restaurante lo mas rápido posible.

 **En el parque de** **Briarwood.**

Los Rangers llegaron en el auto de Cole y lo dejaron estacionado, rápidamente corrieron cerca de la fuente del parque-¿Donde estará Vida?-Pregunto Maddison mirando el cielo.

-Miren-Dijo Nick llamando la atención de todos, en el cielo se diviso a la escoba de Vida, con la Ranger rosa encima de ella,Dante en su brazo y Daniel en su espalda, la familia Evans se reunió rápidamente abrazando a Dante.

Lo mismo paso con Daniel y sus padres-¿Estas bien mini-Ranger?-Pregunto Nick mirándolo, Daniel asintió un poco asustado.

-¿Pero quien demonios habrá sido?-Pregunto Cole abrazando a Dante.

-no lo se pero al menos están todos a salvo-Dijo Maddison aliviada.

-No por mucho tiempo-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltearse se encontraron con Malware y Khyber junto con el mismo perro que ataco a Vida, los Rangers se colocaron en guardia rápidamente.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-Dijo Khyber sonriendo.

-Asi que fueron ustedes los que intentaron herir a nuestros hijos y a mi cuñada-Dijo Nick mirando a Khyber.

-Si pero ella logro salvarse por pura suerte pero no sera por mucho tiempo-Declaro Malware preparándose para el ataque.

-Vida, cuida de ellos nosotros nos encargaremos-Dijo Cole, la nombrada asintió retirando su traje y alejándose junto con los dos futuros Rangers-¿Listos?-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Acceso!-La generación Fuerza Salvaje regreso a la batalla-¡Red Lion!¡White Tiger!¡Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje!-.

-¡Fuente Mágica!¡Fuerza Mística!-La generación Fuerza Mística volvió a la acción-¡Feroz como el fuego!¡Fluida como el mar!¡Ranger Místico Rojo/Azul!¡Power Rangers Fuerza Mística!-.

Los 4 Rangers dieron un paso adelante parrandearse para la lucha contra los cazadores, Khyber dio un silbido a través de los agujeros de su mandíbula el perro comenzó a transformarse, se convirtió en una gran araña gigante con 4 patas en el cuerpo que era como hecho de plata junto con exoesqueleto del mismo color, la parte inferior de sus 4 patas estaba cubierta por una especie de pelaje castaño claro, también cubría la parte posterior de la cabeza, por ultimo tenia dos ojos rojos.

-Le presento un Terroranchula, también luchara contra ustedes-Dijo sonriendo Khyber.

-Maddison y Alyssa, encárguense de ese insecto, Cole y yo nos encargaremos de Khyber y Malware-.

-¡Si!

-¡Vara Mística: Espada!¡Vara Mística!¡Red Lion Fang!¡White Tiger Baston!-Los 4 Rangers empuñaron sus armas, para después dividirse en distintas batalla, Nick contra Khyber, Cole contra Malware, por ultimo Maddison y Alyssa contra el Terroranchula.

Maddison empuño su vara mística y apunto contra el Terroranchula-¡Maremoto!-Declaro atacando un gran maremoto contra el Terroranchula, este al recibirlo dio pequeñas descargas de energía.

-Al parecer es un poco débil contra el agua-Dijo Alyssa para luego lanzar un golpe con su arma y lanzar un patada contra el Terroranchula, el monstruo retrocedió un poco pero volvio a colocarse firme-¡Crystal Saber!-Declaro empuñando su daga y lanzando un rayo rosa contra el Terroranchula, pero el monstruo creo una red de energía roja que sirvió como un escudo.

-Tiene algunos trucos pero al menos ya sabemos su debilidad-Dijo sonriendo Maddison.

La Terroranchula lanzo una red contra Alyssa atrapándola, Maddison intento ayudar pero al tocarla varios rayos de energía recorrieron el cuerpo de ambas Rangers, ambas rodaron por el suelo pero se levantaron rápidamente.

-¡Fuente legendaria!¡Fuerza Mística!-Maddison obtuvo su armadura junto con la Bara del león Místico-¡Elemento del agua!¡Guerrera legendaria Azul!-.

-No tengo un modo especial ni nada, pero eso no me detendrá,¡Deer Clutcher!¡Crystal Saber!-La Ranger blanca empuño sus dos armas lista para la lucha.

Cole lanzo un golpe con la Red Lion Fang, para luego lanzar una patada contra Malware, el monstruo retrocedió agarrándose el pecho-Bueno golpe Ranger pero necesitaras mas para poder vencerme-.

-Por suerte, tengo mas poder, ¡Falcon Summoner!-Declaro empuñando su arco, Cole disparo varias flechas de energia contra el monstruo, Malware las recibió directamente, rodando por el suelo pero rápidamente se levanto y lanzo un patada en el estomago de Cole lanzan dolo contra el suelo.

-la casería ha sido completada-Dijo Malware pero Cole empuño el Lion Blaster,-O tal vez no-Cole disparo contra Malware haciendo que chocara contra un arbol, Cole se levanto rápidamente y miro fijamente a Malware.

-Antes de decir que terminaste algo asegúrate que sea cierto, ¡Lion Blaster, cañon!,¡Fuego!-Declaro Cole lanzando su poderoso rayo contra Malware el cual rodó por el suelo pero rápidamente se levanto aunque estuviera herido.

-Luchas bien Ranger, pero yo no me rendiré con algo tan poco poder que tienes-.

-¡Entonces aumentare mi poder!-Declaro Cole agarrando la placa de su cinturón-¡Animarium Armor!-Declaro obteniendo su poderoso batallador-¡Fuego!-Declaro lanzando un rayo con al gema de su pecho pero Malware la esquivo y se lanzo rápidamente contra el Ranger, Dante quedo sorprendido ante el batallador de su padre.

-Mis padres son geniales-.

-Si, aunque los míos no se quedan atrás-Dijo Daniel mirando a sus padres.

-¡Toma esto!-Declaro Nick lanzando varios golpes con su espada, pero Khyber se defendía con la de el, Khyber lanzo una patada contra los pies de Nick haciendo que cayera contra el suelo, Khyber aprovecho y lanzo un golpe contra este pero Nick lanzo un patada en la espalda de Khyber alejándolo.

-Buen golpe Rusell pero no creas que con eso me detendrás, ¡fuego!-Declaro disparando su escopeta tecnológica, el rayo dio directo al pecho de Nick lanzan dolo contra el suelo.

Nick de un salto se volvió a levantar para luego mirar fijamente al cazador-¡Espada del Fuego: Corte de fuego!-Declaro mientras su espada era rodeada por una llamarada, Nick lanzo un golpe con su espada.

Khyber lo recibió directamente para luego rodar por el suelo-Que débil-Dijo Khyber mirando fijamente a Nick para luego levantarse de un salto y rápidamente lanzar varios golpes contra el Ranger.

Los golpes con sus espadas liberaron chispas al chocar contra el cuerpo del Ranger rojo, el cual cayo al suelo tocándose el pecho pero no se rendo y se volvió a levantar-¡Fuente legendaria!¡Fuerza Mística!-Nick obtuvo su modo legendario-¡Elemento del Fuego!¡Guerrero legendario Rojo!-.

-Vaya, ya estabas tardando en transformarte-Dijo Khyber dejando confundido a Nick pero este solo empuño su Bara de León Místico.

-¡Código 1!¡Tormenta de Fuego!-Declaro Nick creando su esfera de energía y luego a través de ella lanzar una llamarada, el ataque lo recibió Khyber directamente siendo lanzando contra un árbol cercano.

-Debo admitir que si dolió, pero que te parece esto-Declaro lanzando una esfera contra el Ranger, la esfera exploto y lanzo al Ranger contra el suelo herido pero Nick se levanto, Khyber aprovecho un momento de debilidad y lanzo un golpe con su espada contra Nick haciendo que volviera a caer.

-¡Papa!-Grito preocupado Daniel, llamando la atención de Khyber.

Khyber sonrió malignamente-Despues de acabar contigo ire a destruir a tu hijo y esposa personalmente-Nick en un arranque de furia lanzo una patada en su pecho, para luego lanzar un golpe con su bara de Leon Mistico.

-¡Sera mejor que no te metas con mi familia!-Declaro chasqueando sus dedos, llamando a su Dragon para luego de un salto montarse en el Dragon-¡Corazon de fuego!¡Ranger rojo!¡Dragon de Fuego!-Declaro llamando a su Dragon para luego de un salto montarse en el Dragon, ambos se combinaron formando el poderoso Ranger rojo Dragon de Fuego, el Ranger empuño sus dos "Bastones".

Maddison lanzo un golpe con su Bara del Leon Mistico, la Terroranchula, lanzo un rugido, Alyssa se impulso con el hombro de Maddison y lanzo un golpe con su Crystal Saber para luego atrapar a la Terroranchula con su Deer Clutcher.

-¡Adelante!-Grito Alyssa lanzandoselo contra Maddison.

-¡Poder del agua!¡Esfera de agua!-Declaro creando una esfera de su elemento la cual choco contra el monstruo electrocutan dolo haciendo que cayera al suelo, Las dos Rangers chocaron los cinco.

-Lo lograste-Dijo Maddison mirando a Alyssa.

-Corrección lo logramos-Corrigio la chica Ranger.

Lo que no sabían es que Khyber lanzo un silbido contra la Terroranchula, la cual comenzó a transformarse, tenia la apariencia de una lagartija cuadrupeda, un esquema de color negro, blanco y rojo, una cabeza de color negro con una mancha blanca a cada lado, dos ojos en cada lado de color rojo, poseía dientes afilados junto con encías sobresalientes en al mandíbula inferior, un par de picos rojos que recorrian la espalda, patas negras que terminan en 3 garras rojas y una punta marcada de color rojo.

-¿Que?-Pregunto mirando a la nueva criatura, la cual se lanzo contra ellas dos lanzando un vapor verde contra ellas, confundiendo las.

Mientras los dos Rangers no podían ver hacia sus esposas ya que se encontraban muy ocupados contra Malware y Khyber, Malware y Cole lanzaban golpes y patadas contra el otro ambos chocaban sus puñetazos y patadas, estaban muy parejo en ese batalla.

-¡Toma esto!-Declaro Cole lanzando varios golpes contra Malware, para luego lanzar una patada contra el cazador.

-¡Nada mal Ranger pero terminare mi Casería rápido!-.

-¡Eso lo veremos Malware!-Declaro Cole lanzando una patada pero Malware la atrapo y la comenzo a rodear con el mismo material de que el cazador esta hecho-¡¿Que demonios haces?!-Pregunto Cole asustado.

-Terminando mi Casería -Declaro separándose de Cole, el cual recibió una descarga de truenos rojos que lo lanzo contra el suelo y dio un explosión, perdiendo su batallador y forma Ranger.

-¡Papa!-Grito Dante queriendo ir a ayudar pero Vida lo sostuvo.

Mientras tanto Nick uso sus alas para volar hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe de Khyber, pero el sorpresivamente lanzo un disparo laser con su escopeta tecnológica, dandole a la ala izquierda de Nick haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

-¡Hora de tu final Ranger!-Declaro empuñando su espada pero Nick se defendió con sus bastones para luego hacerlos girar lanzando su poderoso ataque final, Khyber logro esquivarlo para luego empuñar los bastones de Nick.

-Mis armas,¡Devuélvelas!-Grito Nick mirando a Khyber,

-Como tu quieras-Declaro lanzando las contra Nick pero lo que no noto es que en ambas había un chip que al cabo de 3 segundos dio una explosión llevándose consigo al Ranger, después de que el gran humo se disipara se vio a Nick sin su traje Ranger siendo sostenido por Khyber del cuello.

Ambos cazadores se reunieron con el perro transformado-Bien hecho mi Buglizard-Dijo sonriendo viendo como en sus mandíbulas tenia sostenida a Alyssa y Maddison, completamente inconscientes y heridas.

-¡Sueltalos!-Grito Vida enojada, preparándose para transformarse pero antes Khyber lanzo un laser con su escopeta, lanzando la hacia atrás hiriéndola en el estomago, los dos niños corrieron.

-No...dejare que...los hiera-Dijo Nick sonriendole a Khyber-Ve, Corazon de Fuego-El nombrado se llevo a Vida en su espalda, junto con los niños.

-¡Papa, Mama!-Gritaron ambos alejándose poco a poco.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Malware mirando a Khyber.

-Si descubren que nos llevamos a los Rangers y los matamos, todos los Ranger vendrán y con el tiempo nos derrotarían, lo mejor es cambiar los recuerdos de todas las generaciones Rangers para que piensen que murieron en la guerra legendaria-.

-Que listo-Dijo Malware retirándose junto con Khyber-Solo se podrá hacer con el satélite de la Nasa, lo cual sera fácil para nosotros-Ambos desaparecieron entre la oscura niebla llevándose consigo a los 4 Rangers.

 **Fin Flashback.**

-Ellos se arriesgaron por Daniel y por mi, ahora que ellos han regresado, me asegurare de que descansen en paz, por eso debo entrenar con mas intensidad que antes, ya qeu comienza un nuevo capitulo en nuestra batalla-.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto Nayeli.

-Si, también deo protegerte de ellos, me quitaron a mis padres, no dejare que me quiten a mi chica-Dijo sonriendo besando a Nayeli, ambos se retiraron al cuarto que compartían de disfrutar una noche de pasión, aprovechando que los suegros del Ranger estaban fuera, Dante tenia en su mente la lucha de sus padres contra Malware pero lo olvidaria solo por la noche que estaba a punto de vivir.

 **Apartamento Rusell**

-Khyber algún día tendrá que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, me encargare de llevarlo a la justicia y evitar que dañe a mis amigos y sobre todo que te dañe a ti, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, te protegeré aunque arriesgue mi vida en eso-.

-Daniel...-Ambos se dejaron llevar por besos románticos y entraron al apartamento donde vivían aprovechando que vivían solos, pero en la mente de Daniel se encontraba la imagen de Khyber luchando contra sus padres,pero había que olvidarle por una noche-Hare que me pagues por haberlo hecho con Astronema antes que conmigo-.

-Prácticamente fue Abzu no yo-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-Solo quiero que uses la misma pasión que usaste con ella que conmigo y tal vez te perdone-Dijo sonriendo coqueta mente para luego cerrar la puerta de su cuarto

 ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_** ** _/-/_**

 _"Hasta aquí el capitulo, al parecer ya por fin se supo la Verdadera Batalla entre los cazadores y los Rangers fuerza Mística y Fuerza Salvaje, Dante y Daniel al parecer están por vivir una gran noche de Pasión con sus chicas, nos vemos luego lectores"._

 _Un agradecimiento a todos los que leen este capitulo y este Fic, un agradecimiento especial **Akeno Himejima** , la Reina del clan de **Rias Gremory** y la segunda chica mas linda de aquel anime, ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre:_

 ** _La Luz de Orion:_** _Bueno ahora Keith se encargare de contar la verdadera Historia de su batalla a los compañeros y a todos los Rangers, ellos no quieren molestar por el momento a los aliados de sus padres ya que estarían algo destrozados al saber la verdadera historia, espero te guste el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 ** _Lion Wilson:_** _Gracias por leer y comentar este fic y si saldrán mas capítulos ya que no dejare este gran fic en proceso, como otros que deje y se borraron, espero te guste el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios así me lo permite.._


	41. Chicas al Poder

_"Hola amigos, Soy_ ** _Zack Taylor_** _el original Ranger negro, he sido invitado a presentar este capitulo donde veremos la batalla contra un nuevo monstruo que hará que los Rangers masculinos no puedan transformarse y las chicas tendrán que encargarse_ _"_

 _Ahora con el capitulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **siempre busca con afán**

La **verdad**

 **Power Rangers** **Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capitulo 41:**

 **Chicas al Poder.**

Hades se encontraba levantado mirando a lso cazadores-Han fallado por primare vez en cazar a aquellos dos Ranger, tendré que usar uno de los monstruos de Specter-El nombrado apareció tras una puerta.

-Mi lord, aquí esta mi nueva creación-Dijo dejando ver a un monstruo de figura delgada, tenia como unos pantalones ajustados de cuero que mas bien parecía parte de su cuerpo, una chaqueta negra de cuero sin mangas y corta, ojos de reptil de color rojos, cabello en forma de una llamarada, junto con una lanza en la espalda y dos láseres en sus muñecas.

-Me llamo Crafthrid-Se presento la monstrua.

-Así que ella que tiene de especial-Pregunto Astronema sin entender.

-Ella tiene grandes habilidades de lucha, conoce todas las artes marciales como Kung Fu, también puede usar el rayo derecho de su muñeca para hacer que los Rangers no se vuelvan a transformar jamas en la vida, a menos de que capturen aquel láser y lo configuren pero al disparares ya no servirá de nada-.

-Vaya que te esforzaste-Dijo Zeltrax mirando a la nueva criatura.

 **En la preparatoria ReefSide.**

Damian y Daniel se encontraban en un enfrentamiento de la clase de karate, Damian lanzo un patada hacia su costilla pero Daniel la esquivo y lanzo una patada contra el hombro de este, Damian lo esquivo con una voltear hacia atrás.

-¿Quien crees que gane?-Pregunto Cake mirando a Fionna.

-Damian es muy rápido pero Daniel no se queda atrás, yo lo dejaría en un empate-.

-Tal vez gane Damian supongo viendo la velocidad de Damian-Dijo Marshall analizando.

-Daniel no se quedara atrás, esta aumentando la fuerza de sus golpes-Dijo Dante mirando la batalla.

-Pienso lo mismo que Fionna, quedaría en empate-Dijo Nayeli.

-Eso lo veremos solo en el final-Dijo Nancy mirando a sus amigos.

-Esta bien-Dijo Kim.

Damian lanzo un patada contra Daniel pero el la esquivo de un salto y luego lanzo un codazo en su espalda haciendo que Damian perdiera el equilibrio y para rematar, Daniel lanzo un golpe con su palma en su pecho lanzan dolo fuera del "Ring".

-¡Ganador: Daniel Rusell!-Declaro uno de los maestros, el Ranger rojo bajo del Ring y se acerco a Damian tendiéndole la mano, la cual Damian acepto levantándose, se reunieron con sus amigos.

-Pense que ganarías-Dijo Dante mirando a Damian.

-Si solo perdí la concentración-Dijo Damian.

-No importa diste una buena pelea-Dijo Daniel estrechando la mano de Damian el cual asintió pero el morfo del Ranger Dorado comenzó a sonar, los seis Rangers y sus aliados se alejaron.

-¿Que sucede Alfa?-Pregunto Tommy a través del Morfo de Damian.

-Hay un peligro en la ciudad de Angel Grove-.

-¿Son los cazadores Khyber y Malware?-Pregunto Dante chocando su puño con la palma de su mano.

-No es una nueva criatura de Specter, mejor apresúrense antes de que alguien salga herido-Dijo Keith a través del Morfo, Dante y Daniel lo perdonaron al ocultar aquella verdadera historia-Y Rangers tengan cuidado y que el poder los proteja-.

 **Angel Grove.**

-¿Donde estarán aquellos Power tontos?-Pregunto Crafthrid disparando rayos contra la personas las cuales huían con terror-Vaya que me aburro-pero fue derribada por una patada voladora de Fionna que lanzo contra el suelo.

-Deja en paz a los inocentes-Dijo Fionna reuniéndose con sus amigos.

-Power tontos que sorpresa, aunque no son la gran cosa-.

-Si no somos la gran cosa asi entonces te mostraremos lo siguiente, ¡¿Listos?!-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el Poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del Agua!¡Con el canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón!¡Con la Valentía del Dragón!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!

-Así que esta la nueva generación que intenta detener a mi amo Hades-Dijo mirando atentamente a cada uno-Serán un gran trofeo para entregar a mi amo, pero ahora con esa fuerza que tienen no lograre atraparlos-Dijo chasqueando los dedos, haciendo aparecer muchos Likers.

-No dejen que los derroten Power Rangers-Dijo Tommy lanzándose contra los Likers junto con los demás.

Fionna lanzo un golpe contra un Liker para luego invocar su poderosa arma-¡Tridente de la Sirena!-Declaro empuñándola, Fionna lanzo una patada contra un Liker y luego lanzo un golpe con su tridente lanzado a un Liker contra otros los cuales desparecieron al instante-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen Likers?-.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte de Metal!-Declaro lanzando su vumerang plateado contra los Likers destruyen a un par de ellos, luego Marshall lanzo un golpe con su puño y una patada alejando a los Likers de el-Estos Likers cada día están mas débiles-Se burlo Marshall.

Tommy lanzo un golpe con su DragoBara para luego hacer que cambiara al DragoBlaster-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo Espectral!-Declaro Tommy disparando muchas esferas de su respectivo elemento contra los Likes los cuales fueron derribados y algunos vaporizados-Marshall no alardees tanto y mejor concentrate en la batalla que tengo un mal presentimiento-.

-Esta bien Doctor O-.

Damian atrapo la pierna de un Liker para luego lanzadlo a chocar contra otro-¡Sable de León: Esfera relámpago!-Declaro creando una gran esfera de su elemento la cual lanzo contra los Likers vaporizan dolos-Concuerdo con el Doctor O, algo no esta bien aquí-.

Dante lanzo un golpe contra un Liker, luego atrapo a un Liker y le hizo un candado agarrándole el brazo y colocan dolo en su espalda, para luego lanzar un patada contra otro Liker-Al parecer no fui el único que lo noto, Crafthrid esta tranquila-Dijo mirando hacia su enemiga, la cual miraba la batalla fijamente, Dante empujo al Liker e invoco su Arco-¡Arco de Centauro: Flecha de Luz!-Declaro lanzando una flecha muy brillante que destruyo a varios Likers.

-¡Espada de Fénix y Espada de Hidra!-Grito Daniel invocando sus dos espadas-¡Espada de Hidra: Corte de Fuego!-Declaro lanzando su vumerang de fuego contra los Likers los cuales cayeron y se vaporizaron-¡Espada de Fénix: Alas del Fénix!-Declaro convirtiéndose en un poderoso Fénix de fuego, destruyendo a muchos Likers-Mejor cuídense las espaldas, no vaya a ser que ella ataque de sorpresa-.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los Likers fueron destruidos, los 6 Rangers se colocaron en guardia y empuñaron sus poderosas armas, preparando para cualquier ataque de la nueva criatura de Specter, Crafthrid sonrió mirando a cada Ranger.

-Serán un tierna colección-Declaro.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Damian.

-Pronto lo sabrás chico-Dijo Crafthrid lanzándose contra Damian, rápidamente empuño su lanza y con ella lanzo un golpe contra el estomago del Ranger dorado lanzan dolo a rodar por el suelo, pero rápidamente se levanto.

Tommy y Marshall empuñaron sus poderosas armas y lanzaron un golpe con ellas, pero Crafthrid atrapo sus armas con sus manos sorprendiendo a los dos Rangers, Fionna aprovecho y lanzo un golpe con su tridente pero Crafthrid soltó las armas de los dos Rangers y uso de escudo al Ranger amarillo, el tridente dio directo en el estomago de este.

-Que novia tan mala, golpeando a su propio novio-Se burlo Crafthrid.

-Si pero por lo menos aprovecharemos este momento-Declaro Marshall atrapando su brazo y luego haciéndole un voltereta dejándola en el suelo boca arriba, Dante lanzo un golpe con su White Claw, liberando chispas del cuerpo de Crafthrid.

Crafthrid se levanto y se alejo de los Rangers, enojada-Ya me están cansando Rangers es hora de mi arma secreta-Dijo confundiendo a los Rangers-Créanme después de disparar este laser ya no podrán convertirse en Rangers-Dijo apuntando el láser de su muñeca, los Rangers se asustaron.

-¡Todos los que tengan escudo úsenlo ya!-Grito Daniel mientras los Rangers asentían, Dante y Marshall empuñaron su Marine Guy junto con el escudo de Quimera, Tommy empuño sus Nunchakus de Cerberus.

-¡Escudo de Quimera: Defensa de energía!-Declaro creando una barrera de energía amarilla y con forma circular.

-¡Marine Guy: Poder Defensivo!-Dante creo una Manta Raya morada que se combino con la barrera de Marshall, formando una barrera de energía que brillaba intesamente de ambos colores.

-¡Nunchakus de Cerberus: Escudo de Energía!-Tommy creo un escudo negro que se combino con la barrera, la cual brillaba de los tres colores, los demás Rangers se colocaron atrás del escudo.

-¡Les daremos energía para que resistan!-Dijo Damian comenzando a brillar.

-¡Láseres!¡Fuego!-Declaro disparando sus láseres, los cuales chocaron contra el escudo, los Rangers comenzaron a retroceder, ya que a pesar de ser simples láseres tenían un gran poder, al pasar los segundos el escudo comenzó a agrietarse.

-¿Que demonios?, ni siquiera con nuestro poder podemos detener aquellos láseres-Dijo Daniel sorprendido.

-¿Creen que este es el fin de los Power Rangers?-Pregunto Marshall.

-No nos rendiremos ante este poder, hay que usar toda nuestra fuerza-Sugirió Tommy, pero aunque la usaron, el escudo al final se agrieto lo suficiente para luego explotar, una gran cantidad de fuego choco contra los Rangers los cuales comenzaron a caer y perder sus transformación a su alrededor caían los cristales del escudo lentamente.

 **Baser Ranger.**

-¡No!-Grito Keith preocupado junto con los demas.

-¿Ven algo?-Pregunto Kim.

-Solo humo-Respondió Elsa.

-Espero que estén bien-Dijo Nayeli preocupada por Dante.

-Son Power Rangers, no pueden morir-Dijo Nancy dándoles esperanza a todos.

 **Angel Grove.**

El humo comenzó a desaparecer, mientras seis sombras se levantaban del suelo pero una de ellas era femenina y mas alta que las otras, mientras las otras eran mas pequeñas, apenas le llegaban a la cintura a la pequeña.

-¿Están bien todos?-Pregunto Fionna.

-Al parecer si-Dijo la voz de un niño pequeño, el cual dio un grito al escuchar su propia voz-¿Que sucedió?-Pregunto, el humo desapareció completamente y Fionna casi se desmaya al ver la escena.

-Eres pequeño Marshall-Dijo la voz de un Dante pequeño y es que no era para tanto todos parecía ahora de 7 años-Y al parecer solo Fionna se salvo del impacto-Dijo Dante mirando sus manos.

-El morfo me queda grande-Dijo la voz de Tommy.

-Hasta se me cae-Dijo Damian agarrando su morfo.

-No lo necesitaran ya que esos Morfos serán míos-Declaro lanzándose contra los Ranger, Fionna se intercepto y lanzo un patada contra Crafthrid alejándola de los Mini-Rangers, Fionna se puso en guardia.

-Si ustedes no pueden lo haré yo, ¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del agua!-Declaro pero no se transformo asustando a todos, Fionna miro su morfo el cual se encontraba destruido-¿Ahora que haré?-Se preguntaba.

-Capturare a todos los Power Rangers-Declaro Crafthrid lanzando un látigo contra los Rangers pero Fionna lo esquivo-Buenos reflejos niña pero no te salvaras-Declaro lanzando su látigo pero Fionna lo volvió a esquivar.

-Keith necesito que nos tele transportes-Dijo Fionna.

-La energía de la base Ranger comenzó a decaer al parecer solo alcanzara para una sola persona-.

-¡Ve tu Fionna y llévate nuestros Morfos!-Declaro Daniel, los 5 mini-Rangers lanzaron sus Morfos contra Fionna la cual los atrapo y en ese mismo instante fue transportada a la base Ranger.

-Por lo menos capture a 5 Rangers y dudo que esa chica pueda luchar sola contra mi-Dijo Crafthrid teletransportandose junto con los Rangers.

 **Baser Ranger.**

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Elsa vendando el brazo de Fionna, ella solo asintió algo triste por no poder ayudar a sus amigos, Cake la reconforto colocándole una mano en el hombro, como respuesta Fionna dio una sonrisa.

-Ahora Crafthrid tiene a los otros Ranger me pregunto el Por que hizo lo que hizo-Dijo Keith pensando.

-Espero que no sea algo malo-Dijo Alfa.

 **Castillo Infernal.**

 **-** Así que estos son los pequeños Rangers-Dijo Hades mirando a los niños, Daniel tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de lanzarse contra Khyber junto a Dante con Malware, Hades miro fijamente a los Rangers.

-Vaya así que esta hubiese sido Abzu si fuera un niño-Dijo Astronema con ternura.

-Aléjate de mi, Astronema-Dijo Daniel.

-Es tan tierno, ¿Puedo quedármelo de mascota?-Pregunto Astronema mirando a Hades, el cual negó con la cabeza, Astronema lanzo un bufido pero luego se volvió a sentar en su trono.

-Lo que tengo planeado es dejarlo en una fabrica abandona y luchar contra la sexta Ranger para así poder capturar a los seis Rangers y destruirlos y al fin mi Lord podrá destruir o conquistar la tierra-Dijo sonriente Crafthrid.

Baser Ranger.

-¿Ahora que haré?, estoy sola y no puedo luchar sin mi equipo Ranger y mi Morfo esta dañado y segun Alfa demorara un dia entero en recuperarlo-Dijo Fionna sentandose pensando en como ayudar a sus amigos.

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Cake llamando la atención de todos- Los chicos te dejaron los Morfos, por que no cada una utiliza el poder de los chicos, Fionna utiliza el de Marshall, Kim el de Daniel, Elsa el de Tommy, Nayeli el de Dante y Nancy el de Damian-.

-Vaya no eres tan tonta gata-Dijo Elsa burlona mente.

-Gracias...Hey-Dijo entendiendo el insulto.

-Aun se necesita la ubicación de donde deberían estar los chicos-Dijo Nancy.

-Ellos están en al fabrica abandonada de Angel Grove, donde funden toda la plata y oro que llega a Angel Grove o al menos fundían-Dijo Nayeli respondiendo la duda de todas.

-Ahora chicas, usaran el poder de Power Rangers, que el poder las proteja-Dijo Keith mientras Alfa les daba sus respectivos Morfos a las chicas.

-¡Adelante!-.

 **Fabrica abandonada.**

Las chicas llegaron rápidamente y al final de la fabrica se encontraba Crafthrid a su lado se encontraba los chicos Rangers en miniatura atados por sogas de energía morada-¡¿Que hacen aquí?!-Gritaron Tommy, Dante, Damian y Daniel, viendo a las chicas.

-Vinimos a ayudarlos-Dijo Elsa.

-¿Pero como?-Pregunto Damian.

-Con esto-Declararon mostrando sus Morfos sorprendiendo a cada Ranger-¡¿Listas?!-.

-¡Listas!-.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el Poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Roja!-Kim.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarilla!-Fionna.

-¡Poder del Dragón!¡Con la Valentía del Dragón!¡Ranger Negra!-Elsa.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morada!-Nayeli.

-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorada!-Nancy.

-¡Wow!-Se sorprendieron los Rangers, pero Crafthrid se mantenía tranquila.

-Sean chicos o chicas, los convertiré a todos en niños para poder llevarlos ante mi Lord y así poder conquistar o destruir la Tierra-Declaro empuñando su lanza-Esta vez no escaparas chica de azul-Dijo mirando a Fionna.

-Este momento soy de color amarillo, ¡Hacha de la Manticora!-.

-¡Espada del Fenix!-.

-¡DragoBara!-.

-¡White Claw!-.

-¡Sable de León!-.

Las chicas empuñaron las armas que originalmente pertenecen a los chicos, los cuales sonrieron un poco confundidos y felices al saber que puede que logren derrotar a la criatura que les causo el problema que tenían ahora.

-¡Adelante!-Grito Kim lanzándose junto con las demás contra Crafthrid, pero antes de poder acercarse Crafthrid chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo aparecer una gran orda de Dark Monsters y Likers.

-Antes de luchar contra mi, deberán derrotar a estas criaturas-Dijo Crafthrid sonriendo victoriosamente.

Las batallas se dividieron, Elsa lanzo un golpe contra un Liker para luego lanzar una patada en el estomago a uno de aquellos minotauros negros-¡Esfera de Tinieblas!-Declaro usando el ataque de Tommy destruyendo a un par de monstruos, uno de los Likers intento atacar por la espalda a Elsa pero ella logro esquivarlo de un salto-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo Sombrío!-Declaro disparando su poderoso ataque-Este poder es genial-Dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-Nunca imagine a Elsa como un Power Ranger-Dijo Tommy confundido.

Fionna lanzo un golpe con su hacha de la Manticora-¡hacha de la Manticora: Corte de Metal!-Declaro lanzando su vumerang plateado lanzando a varios Likers contra los Minotauros negros, destruyendo a un par,-¡Tomen esto!-Declaro lanzando una patada contra un Liker el cual se vaporizo, dos Likers se lanzaron contra Fionna pero antes de que se le acercaran ya habían sido evaporizados-Este poder, se siente raro no ser azul pero esta bien-.

-Esa es mi chica-Dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-¡Sable de león: Caída Real!-Declaro convirtiéndose en la cabeza del Zord León, Nancy con tal ataque logro derrotar a varios Likers, Nancy lanzo una patada seguida de un golpe con su espada contra los Likers, vaporizan dolos, Nancy lanzo un golpe con su puño mandando a volar a un Liker para luego apuntar con su sable de Leon-¡Corte de Nemea!-Declaro lanzando su poderoso ataque el cual lo destruyo junto con otros Likers y Minotauros.

-Nancy usando el poder del Ranger dorado, simplemente genial-Dijo Damian.

-¡White Claw: Garra Salvaje!-Declaro lanzando su meteorito de luz que tomo la forma del feroz Zord Tigre blanco, el tigre logro destruir a varios monstruos, dos minotauros intentaron lanzar un golpe con sus hachas pero Nayeli logro defenderse con su White Claw, Nayeli corrió hasta el minotauro y utilizo la rodilla del monstruo y se impulso dándole un golpe en la cara alejándolo y al mismo tiempo destruyéndolo.

-Es fuerte y al mismo tiempo linda con mi traje-Dijo Dante sonriendo.

Kim que tenia mas experiencia que las demás comenzó a correr a dirección hacia los Likers, empuñando su espada, lanzo varios golpes con su espada, liberando chispas del cuerpo de los Likers y Minotauros-¡Espada del Fenix: Corte llamarada!-Declaro mientras su espada liberaba una llamarada, el ataque vaporizo a todos los Likers a su alrededor-No sirvieron ni para lustrarme las botas-Dijo Kim sonriendo.

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Kim como la Ranger roja-Dijo Daniel recordando.

Las criaturas fueron destruidas mientras las chicas Rangers se acercaron a Crafthrid, la cual sonreía-Son fuertes chicas pero no podrán derrotarme, no tengo el mismo poder y fuerza que los Likers, soy mejor-.

-Es por eso que subiremos de nivel-Dijo Kim-¡Poder de Gairuda!¡Modo Llamarada!-.

-¡Poder de Regulus!¡Modo Terrenal!-.

-¡Poder de NightRay!¡Modo Espectral!-.

-¡Poder de Giles!¡Modo Fantasmal!-.

-¡Poder de Daku!¡Modo Solar!-.

Las chicas obtuvieron sus armaduras sorprendiendo a los chicos-¡Adelante Chicas usemos el poder de los elementos!¡Espada de Hidra y Fuego/Escudo de Quimera y Látigo Venenoso/Nunchakus de Cerberus/Bastón del Kraken/Alabarda del Fénix!-Declararon invocado las poderosas armas que usan los chicos Rangers.

-¡Adelante!-Gritaron todas lanzándose contra Crafthrid, Fionna junto con Elsa lanzaron un golpe con sus armas pero Crafthrid hizo un voltereta hacia atrás y lanzo un rayo contra ellas pero permanecieron firmes-Adelante Nancy y Nayeli-.

-¡Si!-Gritaron ambas impulsando con los hombros de Elsa y Fionna-¡Rueda de Fuego/Golpe Fantasmal!-Gritaron ambas chicas utilizando sus ataques, Crafthrid salio volando contra una pared pero antes de chocar Kim se encontraba esperándola.

-¡Espada de Hidra y Fuego: Meteoro de Hidra!-Declaro convirtiéndose en la cabeza de la Hidra y atrapando a Crafthrid, ambas chocaron contra el suelo donde de las grietas salieron llamaradas que formo las 3 cabezas de Viper, las cuales lanzaron una gran llamarada contra Crafthrid dejándola herida.

Las chicas se reunieron defendiéndose de cualquier ataque que pudiera lanzar Crafthrid-¿Lista para rendirte?-Pregunto Nayeli pero Crafthrid volvió a levantarse con polvo y rasguños en su cuerpo.

-Aun puede levantarse, ahora entiendo a los chicos cuando ven este suceso-Dijo Nancy.

-¡Mi lord!-Grito al cielo-¡Yo Crafthrid te ruego que me des un poco de tu poder para lograr derrotar a tus mas grandes enemigos y poder dominar la tierra!-En poco tiempo comenzó a brillar como brillaba la marca de Oscuridad, mientras su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Damian.

-Tendremos que esperar para ver-Dijo Dante.

-Esperemos que las chicas puedan ganar-Dijo Marshall.

-Hay que tener Fe y Esperanzas en ella-Dijo Tommy.

-Solo espero qeu sean suficientes-Dijo Daniel.

El cuerpo de Crafthrid cambio, su nueva apariencia cambio su color a color rojo con triángulos morados, varios picos salían por su columna mientras obtenía dos alas de murciélago negro, sus piernas se volvieron espinosas, obtuvo dos cuchillas en sus brazos, su cabello se convirtio en una llamarada de oscuridad morada, mientras sus ojos brillaron de color negro con una pupila de reptil rojo.

-Es mas fea que antes-Dijo Fionna buenamente.

-Por lo menos de esta batalla saldré viva-Declaro preparándose sus alas-Convirtamos esto en una batalla aérea-Dijo saliendo por un agujero que se encontraba en el techo, las chicas se miraron.

-¿Listas?-.

-Si-Dijeron.

-¡Alas Llameantes!-.

-¡Alas Terrenales!-.

-¡Alas Espectrales!-.

-¡Alas Fantasmales!-.

-¡Alas Solares!-.

Las chicas obtuvieron sus alas-Volveremos por ustedes en unos minutos-Dijo Kim mirando a los chicos.

-Esperaremos lo que sea necesario-Dijo el pequeño Daniel, Kim sonrió y abrió vuelo a dirección de la nueva Crafthrid , los chicos miraron al cielo con uan sonrisa, a pesar de ser pequeños aun tenia una excelente vista para poder divisar la batalla contra Crafthrid.

Crafthrid se encontraba volando lejos de las chicas, Elsa aumento la velocidad y se puso adelante de ella mientras las demás atrás-Ya no escaparas Crafthrid, volverás a los muchachos a su edad normal-Dijo Elsa.

-Obliguen me-.

-Tu lo pediste, ¡Poder de la Tierra: Manticora de Tierra!-Declaro Fionna utilizando el ataque mas poderoso de Marshall, la Quimera de rocas golpeo a Crafthrid lanzando la contra Elsa la cual respondió con una patada en la espalda.

-¡Cómanse esto niñas insolentes!¡Láser destructor!-Declaro lanzando un Laser desde su muñeca, todas lograron esquivarlo, Nayeli aprovecho y lanzo un golpe con su puño en el estomago de Crafthrid , Nancy luego lanzo una patada doble lanzando la, al aire pero ella rápidamente se volvió a recuperar el equilibrio de su vuelo.

-¿Quieres mas?-Pregunto Nancy-.

-Mejor devuelve a los chicos como estaban antes-Dijo Elsa.

-Jamas podrán derrotarme con sus ataques solo herirme pero me recuperare fácilmente-Dijo Crafthrid sonriendo.

-Por eso usaremos el arma que no se ha usado hace tiempo, ¡Blaster Fury!-Declaro Kim, hace tiempo que no se usaba aquel cañón, aparte de que se combinaron La espada del Fénix, La Hacha de la Manticora y el Tridente de Sirena, se combinaron la Marine Guy, Sable de León y DragoBara, la MarineGuy tomo la posición de abajo con su cabeza apuntando hacia Crafthrid, mientras el Sable de León y DragoBara, tomaban la misma posición que tomaba la Arma Z-Rex, el Sable de León encima de la DragoBara-¡Blaster Fury formación Mega!-Kim sostuvo el cañón apuntando hacia Crafthrid la cual comenzó a dar pasos hacia atras.

-Si me disparan esa cosa destruirán mi Laser-Dijo Crafthrid, una mano le quito el láser, la Ranger morado ahora poseía el laser.

-Ya no se destruirá-Dijo sonriendo para luego tomar su lugar apuntando el arma-¡Poderes elementales concentrados!¡Golpe elemental!¡Fuego!-Declararon lanzando un poderoso rayo de sus distintos colores, el ataque logro atravesar a Crafthrid la cual lanzo un grito.

-Malditas...regresare...y lo pagaran-Dijo para luego explotar.

 **Base Ranger.**

-Lo lograron, que alegría-Dijo Cake sonriendo.

-Nayeli debe estar por mandar a la base el Rayo que uso Crafthrid, podremos configurar lo para que regrese a la normalidad a los chicos-Dijo Alfa pendiente del teletransportador.

-La batalla no ha terminado-Dijo Keith serio.

 **Fabrica abandonada.**

-Ya envié aquel Láser a la Base Ranger-Dijo Nayeli reuniéndose con sus amigas y los chicos.

-¿Enserio tenemos que devolverlos a su forma normal?, Marshall es muy tierno de niño-Dijo Fionna sonriendo le tierna mente y apretándole las majillas, Marshall se sonrojo pero solo miro a Fionna.

-No soy tierno, Soy malo-Dijo haciendo una cara de malo pero mas bien parecía de ternura.

-¡Es muy tierno!-Dijo Fionna abrazándolo.

-Tendremos que hacerlo, ¿Como se presentaran a ReefSide en ese estado?-Dijo Nayeli cargando a Dante.

-Y no quiero volver a vivir mi niñez-Dijo Dante.

-Ademas Damian tiene que presentarse mañana a ese duelo de Karate en la preparatoria de ReefSide-Dijo Nancy cargando en su espalda a Damian.

-Si y quiero derrotar a mi oponente-Dijo Damian.

-Ademas ¿Quien quiere tener a un maestro tan niño?-Dijo cargando a Tommy.

-Espero no tener que abandonar mi trabajo-Dijo Tommy.

-Tal vez ahora que es un niño, Hades aprovechara y hará que Daniel vuelva a ser Abzu-Dijo Kim cargando al chico de rojo.

-No quiero volver a ser Abzu, volver a herir a mis amigos-Dijo mirándolos los cuales sonrieron.

-Entonces pronto regresaran a su estado normal-Dijo Fionna mirando a Marshall, un gran pie apareció enfrente de los Rangers, todos salieron fuera de la Fabrica y miraron el cuerpo de Crafthrid gigante.

-¡He regreso por Venganza!-.

-Nuestra primera batalla con Megazord-Dijo Nancy.

-Hablen por ustedes, recuerden que yo ya luche con Zord pero bueno-Dijo al mismo tiempo en que dejaban a los pequeños Rangers en un lugar seguro-¡Gairuda/Regulus y Mermail/NightRay/Iona, Argus y Layna/ Micenas!-.

Los 8 Zords aparecieron, listos para la batalla, cada Ranger entro a la cabina de su respectivo Zord,Fionna entro a la cabina de su Zord Sirena, Elsa, Nayeli y Nancy se sorprendieron al ver la cabina-Vaya es genial estar en el Dragon de Tommy-Dijo Elsa preparada para la lucha.

-¡Vamos Ranger!¡Beast Megazord!-La Manticora, el Fénix y la Sirena se combinaron.

-¡Ghost Marine Megazord!-La Manta Raya, el centauro y el Tigre Blanco se combinaron.

-¡Micenas Modo Luchador!-.

-¡NightRay Modo Caballero!-.

Los 4 Megazord se colocaron en guardia protegiéndose de cualquier ataque de Crafthrid, NightRay junto con Micenas sostuvieron sus brazos, el Beast Megazord lanzo una patada liberando chispas de su cuerpo.

El Ghost Marine Megazord empuño su arco-¡Flecha de Luz!-Declaro lanzando una flecha muy brillante pero Crafthrid dio un salto esquivando el ataque para luego atrapar la flecha y lanzar la contra Micenas, el cual cayo pesadamente-¡Lo siento Nancy!-Dijo Avergonzada la Ranger Morada.

-Esa criatura me esta cansando-Dijo Nancy volviendo a levantar su Megazord-¡Garras de León!¡Garras de Nemea!-Declaro revelando las garras de Micenas las cuales brillaban intensamente-¡Toma esto!-Declaro lanzando su ataque pero Crafthrid lo esquivo e hizo que NightRay recibiera el ataque, la cual cayo pesadamente-Espero que la Directora Elsa no me expulse-.

-Esta criatura si que es veloz y fuerte-NightRay preparo su poderosa espada-¡Espada Espectral Corte Sombrío!-Declaro Elsa lanzando un fuerte Corte de Oscuridad contra Crafthrid pero ella uso de escudo al Beast Megazord-Perdóneme Kim y Fionna-.

-¡Usemos nuestro mejor ataque, Beast Sword!¡Alas del Fenix!-Declararon lanzando el poderoso Fénix de fuego, pero Crafthrid lo atrapo en una esfera y luego lo hizo explotar lanzando a todos los Zords a hacia el suelo en el mismo punto, los Megazord se separaron.

-Este es su fin Power Rangers-Dijo Crafthrid acercándose a los Zords.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-Dijo Nayeli preocupada-Layna, Iona y Argus, respondan-Dijo pero ninguno respondió.

-NightRay-.

-Gairuda-.

-Regulus y Mermail-.

-Micenas-.

Ningun Zord respondió sus ojos estaban apagados como si estuvieron muertos o inconscientes-No pueden morir amigos, han sobrevivido a tantas cosas que no dejara que nuestros amigos pierdan sus Zords, ya es hora de aumentar el poder-Declaro Kim comenzando a brillar, Elsa junto con las demás chicas brillaban del color de su traje, en el caso de Fionna ella brillaba de color azul y amarillo.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Damian mirando su cuerpo el cual brillaba de su color junto con los demas.

-¡Demos nuestro poder a los Zords, nos piden ayuda!-Dijo Dante, los chicos asintieron y lanzaron un rayo hacia los Zords al mismo tiempo que las chicas, los Zords brillaron intensamente y comenzaron a combinarse.

El Zord Centauro y la Zord Tigre blanco se convirtieron en dos esferas de luz que entraron en el cuerpo del Zord Manta Raya-¡Formación Furia Griega!-Declaro Kim mientras los Zords daban un salto, Micenas se separo por la mitad y Regulus se convirtió en las piernas, Micenas se conecto a Regulus formando una armadura en las piernas, mientras sus patas se convertían como una especie de ruedas y se quedaron en el lugar donde estaban, las patas traseras de Regulus se convirtieron en ruedas y quedaron como una armadura en al cadera, NightRay se conecto a Regulus formando el pecho, obtuvo un brazo que realmente era la patada delantera de Regulus, la cabeza de Regulus quedo como hombrera, junto con la cabeza de Micenas como un puño, la Sirena se separo por la mitad, su cola se transformo la cola se dividió en una hombrera y una armadura para un brazo, una de las patas delanteras de Regulus fue conectada a esta formando el brazo, ambos brazos se conectaron al cuerpo, el cuello de NithRay se separo de su cuerpo, Gairuda se separo de sus alas conectándola en su espalda, mientras su pecho se transformo en la armadura del pecho del Megazord, Ionna se separo de sus aletas las cuales se conectaron a la espalda, quedando un total de 3 pares de alas, las de NightRay, Gairuda y aletas de Iona, el cuerpo de Mermail se conecto a su espalda dejando sus brazos apuntando hacia arriba, mientras que el cuello de NightRay se separon en dos y formaron dos cañones en las manos de Mermail, las colas de Gairuda se conectaron a sus caderas, el cuerpo de Iona se transformo en una espada, las patas de NightRay fueron guardadas en una cabina que se abrio del pecho, por ultimo se revelo el rostro, tenia un caso de color dorado con tres cuernos, dos apuntando hacia atrás de color amarillo y uno apunta hacia arriba de color rojo (Estilo Omnimon), dos ojos color azules Zafiro-¡Megazord Furia Griega Real!-.

El Nuevo MegaZord era mas grande que los 4 Megazords que lo conformaran-¿Que demonios es eso?-Pregunto Crafthrid asustada y retrocediendo.

-Este es el Zord que acabara contigo-Dijo Kim haciendo que el Megazord se acercara poco a poco a Crafthrid pero ella retrocedía asustada.

-¡No se me acerquen!-Declaro lanzando un rayo contra el pecho de este pero este solo lo recibió directamente sin inmutarse-¡Esto no es un Megazord, es un monstruo Robot!-Decia Crafthrid asustada.

El Megazord empuño su Espada apuntando hacia Crafthrid -¡Espada elemental!-Declararon las chicas haciendo que su espada fueron envuelto en distintos elementos, Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Oscuridad, Luz y una oscuridad morada, por ultimo estaba el Relampago.

-¡Por favor ¿No conocen la piedad?!-.

-Por eso te derrotaremos de la forma mas rápido, ¡Corte elemental!-Declaro Kim haciendo que el Megazord lanzara un fuerte golpe contra Crafthrid, la cual lanzo un grito y dio una gran explosión-¡La Furia de los Dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal!-.

 **Castillo Infernal.**

-Al parecer Crafthrid no sirvió pero es lo mejor, se elimino un insecto-Dijo Hades-Malware y Khyber, ¿Cual es su plan?-Pregunto Hades mirando a los nombrados, los cuales sonrieron.

-Planeamos viajar a Ko-35 y destruir a los Rangers del Espacio-Dijo Khyber.

-Así serán otras plagas menos y Keith no tendrá muchos soldados para luchar contra usted mi Lord-.

Astronema puso una mirada triste al escuchar las palabras de Khyber-¿Estas bien Princesa?-Pregunto Zeltrax.

-Si solo es que ya me esta dando un poco de sueño, me retiro mi Lord-Dijo, Hades solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras que en Astronema, Karone luchaba por liberarse de la Oscuridad de Hades.

 **Base Ranger.**

-¿Están listos?-Pregunto Alfa agarrando al palanca listo para disparar el rayo que regresara a su estado normal a los Rangers.

Las chicas excepto Elsa abrazaron a sus novios ya que de niños eran muy tiernos, Tommy junto con los chicos Rangers se colocaron enfrente del Rayo, Alfa bajo la palanca y el rayo fue disparado contra ellos.

Cuando finalizo los chicos volvieron a su estado normal-¡Si por fin!-Grito Marshall al cielo y colocandose de nuevo su Morfo, las chicas se reunieron junto con sus respectivos novios sonriendo.

-Me gustabas mas de pequeño-Dijo Fionna triste y fingiendo, Marshall se cayo al estilo anime, dejando a todos riéndose.

-Me alegro de que regresen Rangers, pero ahora volverán a ser como antes, con sus responsabilidades Rangers, cuiden la ciudad que presiento que algo malo esta por suceder-Dijo Keith preocupado.

* * *

/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/_/-/_/-_/-_/-_/-_/-_/-_/

" _Hasta aquí el capitulo, triunfaron los Power Rangers, estas batallas me recuerdan a las antiguas que viví junto con mis amigos, también recordé cuando el Maestro Vile transformo a los Rangers en niños, no estuve con ellos pero bueno"._

 _Un agradecimiento a **Zack Tayler** el primer y original Ranger Negro, también agradezco a los que leen este Fic y ahora responderé con el gusto de cada dia:_

 **Lion Wilson:** Me alegro que te guste la historia y el capitulo, con el tiempo se sabrá si Dante y Daniel los derrotaran con un nuevo poder o junto con sus amigos o de alguna otra forma, espero te guste el capitulo y te encuentres bien.

Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios asi me lo permite...


	42. Persecución en el desierto de Ko-35

_"Bienvenidos lectores, Soy **Mira Clay,** Peleadora Subterra de Bakugan, he sido invitada a presentar este capitulo, donde veremos el viaje de los Rangers a Ko-35, pero no serán los únicos que viajaran a aquel planeta, lo cual liberara una persecución en el desierto de Ko-35"_

 _Ahora con el capitulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **siempre busca con afán**

La **verdad**

 **Power Rangers** **Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capitulo 42:**

 **Persecución** **en el Desierto de Ko-35**

Hades se encontraba en la puerta de su castillo esperando a que llegaran Malware y Khyber, al cabo de los segundos se vio los esperados cazadores-Mi Lord lamento al tardanza pero ya esta listo el portal para viajar a Ko-35-Dijo Malware.

-Me quedare aqui, tal vez pueda lanzar un ataque contra Angel Grove mientras no estén los Rangers, ya que obviamente Andros avisara a los Rangers Furia Griega para que los ayuden a ellos a derrotarlos-.

-Esta bien mi Lord, prometo que traeremos la victoria-Dijo Khyber haciendo una reverencia y retirándose junto con Astronema, Zeltrax, Malware y su mascota cazadora, siendo seguidos por las miradas de Specter y Hades.

-Mi Lord ¿Esta seguro que deseas que yo reconstruya la estrella Infernal que uso Abzu?-.

-Si mi recuperación tardara mas tiempo de lo planeado pero con los restos de aquella estrella me recuperare mas rapido y podre poner fin a los Power Rangers y a mi hermano ¿Cuanto tardara?-Pregunto Hades.

-Dos semanas como mínimo-Dijo Specter, Hades asintio.

-Espere 2.000 años para vengarme de mi Hermano y mi familia por encerrarme, podre esperar dos semanas-Dijo Hades volviéndose a sentar en su trono para luego cerrar los ojos y comenzar a recuperar un poco de energía.

 **Ko-35.**

Dos Rangers se encontraban luchando contra una ejercito de Likers-¿Como cuanto podremos aguantar Andros?-Pregunto el Ranger cuyo nombre es Zhane, Zhane lanzo una patada contra un Liker.

-Tenemos que aguantar hasta que todos los habitantes sean evacuados-Respondió Andros para luego empuñar su laser-Fuego-Dijo disparando con su arma laser, vaporizando a un par de Likers.

En algún lado de la ciudad, los demás Rangers del Espacio, se encontraban salvado a los inocentes-¡Por favor, no empujen!-Gritaba Tj ayudando a un anciano, Ashley se encontraba vendando la pierna de un niño.

-Te encontraras bien, no tengas miedo-Dijo Ashley tranquilizando al niño que parecía tener 7 años.

-Cassie ayúdame a llevar a ellos-Dijo Carlos ayudando a dos hombres que quedaron entre los escombros.

-Por favor resistan ya serán atendidos-Dijo Cassie ayudan a uno de los hombres.

Andros Cayo pesadamente al suelo-, el Ranger agarro su Morfo-Cassie dice que ya nos podemos retirar-Dijo Andros mirando a Zhane, Andros oprimió un botón de su guante batallador (No me acuerdo del nombre),-¡Red Battlizer Ranger!-Declaro gritando al cielo, obteniendo el primer batallador de la historia Ranger-¡Fuego!-Declaro disparando sus láseres destruyendo a varios Likers.

-Aun me sorprende ese batallador-Dijo Zhane.

-¡Vayámonos!-Grito Andros agarrando a Zhane y comenzando a volar hacia el refugio de Ko-35, en ese lugar se escondían de los Likers y del ataque hacia Ko-35-Zhane envía una señal de ayuda a los Rangers de la tierra-.

-Eso haré Andros-Dijo Zhane usando su Morfo.

 **Base Ranger.**

-¿Acaso quieres ganarme?-Pregunto Marshall maleando la pelota de Futboll, enfrente de el se encontraba Dante sonriendo.

-Eso quiero y eso haré-Declaro deslizándose por el suelo y quitando le el balón a Marshall, Daniel llego rápidamente y se puso enfrente de el Ranger Morado, no lo dejaba pasar a la arque ria.

-No te dejare pasar amigo-Damian le dio la señal a Dante el cual sonrio, Dante lanzo el balón hacia atrás y lo impulso hacia el aire, para luego de una voltereta darle un patada dándoselo a Damian.

-Este gol esta fácil-Dijo Damian lanzando el balón a la arque ria anotando el gol ganador para el equipo, los dos ultimos Rangers en unirse chocaron los puños-¿Cuanto fue que termino?-.

-5-6 y ganaron ustedes-Dijo Marshall con cara seria.

-No te preocupes, dile a Fionna que te consolé-Dijo Dante riéndose, Marshall se sonrojo, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar-Ya se me hacia extraño toda esta paz-Los 4 Rangers corrieron hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Keith, junto con las chicas, Alfa y Tommy.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Fionna.

-Un mensaje de ayuda-Respondio Alfa mirando el globo visor, para luego oprimir un botón, ahí apareció el rostro de Zhane pero con el casco-¿Zhane, que sucede?-Pregunto Keith preocupado.

-Ko-35 ha sido atacado, por esas criaturas llamadas Likers, de seguro las deben conocer, al comenzar el ataque vimos a 4 personas, una de ellas era Astronema-Dijo Zhane serio y preocupado-las otros dos eran de un hombre con piel verde, junto con un perro y la ultima era una especie de criatura con su cuerpo hecho como de petroleo-Dante y Daniel rechinaron sus dientes y apretaron los puños.

-¡Debemos ir!-Declaro Daniel tomando la decisión del grupo.

-Es mi oportunidad para poder derrotar a Malware-Dijo Dante mirando su Morfo-Mis padres podran descansar en paz-.

-El problema es que dejaremos la tierra sin protección, uno tendrá que quedarse y defendedla, me quedare yo obviamente pero necesitare de otro para que me ayude-Dijo mirando a los Rangers.

-Cake y yo, nos quedaremos, así Kim podrá usar su armadura de Gato Marino-Dijo Tommy, los Rangers asintieron.

-Al cruzar el Portal que abrirá Alfa llegaran a un lugar cercano al escondite de los Rangers del Espacio-Dijo Keith, Alfa bajo una palanca y en medio de la sala se abrió un portal, los 5 Rangers se prepararon para cruzarlo.

-Que el Poder los proteja-Dijo Keith.

-Vuelve sano y salvo-Dijo Nayeli besando a su novio.

-No te dejare sola-.

-Sera mejor que no mueras Dami-Advirtió divertida Nancy.

-Tranquila no lo haré-Dijo Damian besando a su novia.

-Sera mejor que cuides a mi niña-Amenazo Cake mirando a Marshall.

-Eso haré tranquila Cake-Respondió Marshall con miedo.

-Cuídate Cake-.

-Por favor no dejes que Astronema devuelva a Abzu-Dijo Kim, Daniel sonrió y la beso apasionadamente.

-Abzu ya no volverá a apoderarse de mi cuerpo-Respondió sonriendo.

-¡Adelante Power Rangers!-Declaro todos cruzando el portal, dejando la Tierra en las manos de Kim, Keith, Cake y Tommy.

 **Ko-35.**

Enfrente de una gran torre se abrió un portal azul por dentro, de el cayeron los cuerpos de los Power Rangers-Cense que seria mas facil-Dijo Marshall sobándose la cabeza y levantándose, para después sacudirse el polvo de su ropa.

-Después nos preocuparemos de eso-Dijo Dante repitiendo la misma acción.

-¿Que habrá en esta Torre?-Pregunto Fionna dando un paso hacia adelante pero Damian la sostuvo del brazo a tiempo, ya que en el suelo se vio un hoyo que había sido el resultado del disparo de un laser contra Fionna.

-Que suerte que mi Zord hace que mis oidos sean como de un león-Dijo Damian.

-¿Quienes son?-Pregunto la voz de una chica. al voltear se toparon con varios caballeros, el del medio tenia la figura de una mujer, tenia un traje negro, junto con una armadura plateada en su pecho, hombreras en forma de picos, brazos, manos y piernas, junto con rodilleras, su rostro estaba cubrido por una casco que dejaba ver sus ojos verdes y dejaban salir un par de mechones de color negro.

-Tranquila, hemos venido a...-.

Daniel fue callado cuando un laser choco contra el suelo, el ataque resulto de la chica-No te acerques-Advirtió-Registren los-Dijo haciendo que los caballeros empuñaran un arma laser, la cual se disparo contra el cuerpo de ellos.

-No tienen nada sospechosos aparte de esos brazaletes-Dijo uno de los caballeros.

-¿Que son esas cosas?, entréguenlas-Exigió la chica.

-Si tanto las quieres ven por ellas-Dijo Marshall preparándose para la morfosis, pero un sujeto apareció en medio de ambos.

-Gracias por aceptar mi pedido de ayuda-Agradeció Andros, el Red Ranger y primer Ranger rojo con batallador en toda la historia Ranger-Tal vez no se conozcan, ella es Natasha, una de las mejores en la escuela de lucha de Ko-35-.

Natasha se retiro el casco dejando ver su hermoso rostro-Lamento aquello, es que no podemos confiar en nadie desde el ataque de los Likers-Dijo Natasha sonriendo.

-¡No necesitamos la ayuda de mas Rangers!-Dijo la voz de un niño, al voltear todos se encontraron con el rostro enojado de un niño de cabello rojo y ojos verdes-¡¿Por que simplemente no se van?¿Que hicimos para merecer esto?, ya tenemos suficiente con un Ranger que no fue capaz de proteger a mi hermano por que con la que se enfrentaba era Astronema!-Declaro volviendo a entrar a la torre con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que sucede con ese chico?-Pregunto Damian.

-Es una larga historia o bueno no tan larga-Dijo la voz de Ashley con mirada triste apareciendo atrás de Andros.

-Tenemos tiempo-Dijo Dante sonriendo junto con los demás Rangers.

-Esta bien-Dijo Natasha haciéndose a un lado, dándole paso a los Rangers para que pasen a la torre-Mientras que ustedes se actualizan iré a preparar un poco de te-Dijo Natasha retirándose junto con los caballeros.

 **Ciudad de Ko-35.**

Astronema se encontraba caminando junto con los cazadores y un ejercito de Likers, Astronema miraba por todos lados sintiéndose algo extraña al ver todos esos cuerpos que murieron en el ataque de Ko-35.

-¿Estas bien princesa?-Pregunto Khyber.

-Si solo pensaba en la manera de encontrar a esos escurridizos Rangers-Mintió la Princesa del Mal pero la verdad sentía culpa de todo lo que pasaba, aveces la luz podia superar la oscuridad en ella y la hacia buena pero la maldad no se ira tan fácilmente sin luchar.

-Patéticos-Insulto Malware pateando los cadáveres.

-Necesitaremos rastrear a los Power Rangers-Dijo Khyber para luego lanzar un silbido, el perro alienigena comenzó a transformarse, parecía ahora a un tigre dientes de sable, era de color rojo, con pelaje negro, ojos rojos, tiene un pequeño cuerno en su nariz y garras negras.-Este es mi Panuncian-.

-Ve por ellos-Dijo Malware, el Panuncia comenzó a correr siguiendo el rastro que dejaron los Rangers.

 **Base de Ko-35.**

Natasha entrego una taza de te a los Power Rangers, ahora también estaba el resto del equipo del Espacio, Andros tomo un poco de aire-Estábamos todos calmados y vivíamos en paz, hasta que uno de esos Likers comenzó a atacar, lo derrotamos y pensamos que ya habíamos terminado-.

-Pero llegaron ese gran ejercito de Likers-Continuo Zhane.

-Junto a ellos vimos a ese tal Mawlare y Khyber, junto con un perro-Explico lo que vio Tj.

Dante y Daniel apretaron sus puños-Entonces Astronema lanza un rayo contra un edificio y así pierden la vida varias personas-Dijo Cassie.

Carlos tomo un sorbo del te-Varias personas murieron pero sabemos que Karone no es capaz-Dijo Carlos confiando en Astronema.

-Ese Hades si que se paso en devolver a Astronema-Dijo Ashley.

-¡¿Por que tuvo mi hermana que nacer con el destino de tener que vivir como Astronema?!-Grito Andros preguntando al cielo, Ashley le tomo la mano tranquilizándolo, Daniel analizo todas las palabras y después miro a Astronema.

-¿Que sucede con ese chico que nos grito afuera?-Pregunto.

-Se llama Rex, tenia o tiene un hermano pero no logre salvarlo, en el ataque Zhane y yo luchábamos contra los Likers, cuando escuche un grito, al correr donde provenía me encontré con Rex y su hermano, pero también con Astronema-Andros miro al suelo triste.

-Pero Astronema a pesar de ser Karone no tuvo piedad al convertir a su hermano en una estatua, desde ese momento el nos odia, sin saber que Andros no pudo luchar por que ella era o es su hermana-Dijo Zhane.

-Entiendo su situación, yo también tengo una hermana que es mi única familia-Dijo Andros.

-Pero ella no es tu única familia, me tienes a mi junto con todos los Rangers-Dijo Ashley sonriendo le a Asdros, el cual se sonrojo por tal sonrisa, pero supo ocultarlo, Andros respondió a la sonrisa con otra.

-¿Dijeron que Khyber y Malware vinieron junto con un perro extraño?-Pregunto Daniel preocupado.

-Si-Respondieron todos.

Daniel se levanto rápidamente-Muchas gracias por el Te Natasha pero debemos evacuar rápido este lugar, ese perro puede transformarse en otros animales extraterrestres y perseguirnos, de seguro ya viene en camino-.

-¿Pero a donde los llevaremos?-Pregunto Dante.

-Hay una base subterránea cerca de aquí, podemos agarrar los vehículos que tenemos e irnos rápidamente-Dijo Carlos, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Andros y yo nos aseguraremos de que esa cosa no se acerque, Natasha junto con Fionna, Marshall y Dante cuiden de que los civiles salgan a salvo, Damian junto con Carlos y Tj, asegúrense de que no haya ningún Liker y por ultimo Cassie, Ashley y Zhane preparen los vehículos, téngalos listos para que los inocentes suban-.

-¿Pero y si ustedes se quedan atrás?-Pregunto Damian.

-Tenemos nuestros dos poderosos batalladores nos servirá mucho a Daniel y a mi-Respondió Andros.

-Si todo se complica no duden en usar todo su Poder Ranger, Nos veremos en la base subterránea-Dijo Daniel retirándose junto con Andros, todos fueron rápidamente a cumplir con lo que Daniel dijo.

 **Cerca de la Torre.**

Una harley davidson sportster Xl 2005 corría a través del desierto, era de color negro, junto con una calavera con la misma forma que tenia la hombrera de Khyber, el cazador se encontraba ahí atrás de el se encontraba Astronema.

-Estamos cerca-Dijo Khyber.

-Hay que destruirlos-Dijo Malware volando con una mochila cohete.

Astronema se encontraba en silencio-Adelante, hay que ir por la victoria de la Oscuridad-Dijo Astronema sonriendo malignamente.

 **Base de Ko-35.**

-¿Están listos los cañones?-Pregunto Andros mirando al Ranger rojo el cual se encontraba oprimiendo botones de la mesa central, Daniel asintió activando los cañones, los demás lograron evacuar a la gente en los vehiculos.

En la entrada de la Base se encontraban Natasha, Fionna, Dante y Marshall, todos miraban al Ranger amarillo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-¿En serio es necesario?-Pregunto Dante mirando a su amigo.

-Claro, este niño no quería venir con nosotros asi que tuve que amarrarlo-Dijo mostrando al pequeño Rex con sogas en el cuerpo y una cinta en la boca.

-¿Para que la cinta en la boca?-Pregunto Fionna.

-No aguantare sus quejas sobre los Rangers todo el camino-Respondió Marshall.

-Mejor nos apresuramos-Dijo Natasha subiendose a un auto de color negro con rayas amarillas, el modelo del auto era un Hummer H1, no tenia techo y poseía una ametralladora, cuyo nombre era Warthog .

-Solo hay dos asientos, Fionna ve con Natasha y Rex-Dijo Dante-Marshall y yo usaremos los Banshee-Dijo emocionado por probar la tecnologia de Ko-35, enfrente de ellos habían dos naves moradas, parecían una especie de capsula, cuyo nombre era Banshees (Estos vehiculos son del videojuego de Halo que es uno de mis favoritos).

-¿Listo?-.

-Listo-.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

Todos subieron a sus vehículos-Espero que no sea complicado-Dijo Marshall haciendo que el Banshee comenzara a levitar, los tres vehículos dieron marcha hacia adelante viajando hacia la Base Subterranea.

-Fionna adelantare, nos aseguraremos de que todos salgan a tiempo-Dijo Dante.

-Cuídense Marshall y Dante-Dijo Fionna a través del Morfo-Si nos encontramos con Likers necesitaremos poder, ¡Poder del agua!¡Con el Canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!-Fionna dejo a Rex con su cinturón y se coloco atrás junto con la Ametralladora-Esto sera algebraico-.

Mientras tanto Damian se encontraba junto con Tj y Carlos luchando contra los Likers que los habian seguido-¡¿Listos?!-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Furia Griega!¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Sable de León!-.

-¡Al ataque!¡3...3...5!¡Acción!¡Mutación Completa!¡Blue Space Ranger/Black Space Ranger!¡Astro Axe/Lunar Axe!-.

Los 3 Rangers empuñaron sus poderosas armas-¡No los dejaremos pasar!-Grito Damian lanzando ferozmente golpes con su Sable de León-¡Sable de León: Corte de Nemea!-Declaro usando su ataque.

-Hey Tj atrapa-Dijo Carlos enganchando a un Liker y lanzan dolo contra Tj, el cual con su Astro Axe lo corto a la mitad, vaporizan dolo-¡Tomen esto!-Declaro disparando su laser contra los Likers.-¡Lunar Lance modo Booster!-Declaro combinando su láser y la Lunar Lance-¡Fuego!-Declaro disparando.

Tj lanzo varios golpes con su hacha, destruyendo a varios Likers-¡Fuego!-Declaro disparando su Láser-¡Astro Axe modo Booster!-Declaro combinando sus dos armas-¡Tomen esto!-Declaro disparando su poderosa arma, vaporizando a varios Likers.

-¿Cuando tiempo necesitan?-Pregunto Damian a través de su Morfo.

-Ya casi estamos, solo unos minutos mas, a mi señal agarraran sus vehículos y escaparan de la base-Dijo Zhane a través de su Morfo, Damian lanzo una patada alejando a un par de Likers.

-Esta bien, ya tengo ganas de probar ese vehículo que se ve increíble-Dijo Damian mirando un moto, era plateada, también puede disparar láseres, la rueda delantera era la mas grande y habían dos placas de metal que cubrían aquella rueda por los lados por ultimo tenia dos cañones láseres, cuyo nombre es Moto Brute (De Halo tambien).

-Como digas-Dijo Tj lanzando un golpe con su puño y luego disparando su laser.

Zhane se encontraba en su traje Ranger, viendo como los inocentes subían a los vehículos, los cuales eran conducidos pro los caballeros que protegían la torre-Creo que ya están todos-Dijo Zhane.

-Sera mejor que también nos vayamos y avisemos a todos que la base esta a punto de explotar-Dijo Ashley subiéndose a un Warthog, a su lado Cassie y atrás de ellos Zhane agarrando la poderosa arma.

-Power Rangers, tienen un total de 5 minutos antes de que la base explote-Dijo Cassie a través de su Morfo-Andros y los demás seguro saldrán vivos-Dijo Cassie despreocupando a su amiga.

-Si, vayámonos-.

Lo que no sabían es que el Panuncia apareció en frente de Andros y Daniel, a su lado estaban Khyber, Malware y Astronema-¿Que demonios es esa cosa?-Pregunto Andros asustado.

-Es el perro, se transformo en un Alien y con eso rastrearon, lo mejor sera pelear si queremos salir con vida-Dijo Daniel preparando su Morfo. Andros repitió la acción pero dudo la ver a su "Hermana", pero luego recordó algunas palabras "Ella no es Karone, es Astronema intentando conquistar el universo"-¡Furia griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el Poder del Fénix!¡Ranger rojo!¡Espada del Fénix!-.

-¡Al ataque!¡3...3...5!¡Acción!¡Mutación Completa!¡Red Space Ranger!¡Spiral Saber!-Andros se quedo mirando a Astronema-Tendré que derrotarte para poder liberar a mi hermana Karone-Dijo Andros tristemente.

-No creas que sera apaciblemente, ahora soy mas poderosa que antes-Declaro disparando una esfera de energía contra Andros pero Daniel la pateo como si fuera un balón de futboll dándole al Panuncian.

-Esa base explotara aproximadamente en 3 minutos-Dijo Andros mirando al actual Ranger rojo.

-Tienes razón, no debemos perder tiempo con ellos-Dijo Daniel empuñando la estrella llameante, mientras Andros preparaba su Guante batallador-¡Estrella Llameante!¡Poder del Fénix Inmortal!¡Gairuda!¡Ranger rojo!¡Modo Llameante!¡Señor del Fuego!-.

-¡Red Battlizer Ranger!-Ambos Rangers obtuvieron sus poderosos batalladores-¡Adelante!-Grito Andros abriendo vuelo, los villanos dieron un salto, Khyber y Astronema subieron a su motocicleta, Malware volvió a abrir vuelo hacia el cielo.

-Damian, Tj y Carlos ya podemos retirarnos-Dijo Daniel a través de su Morfo.

-¡Vayámonos!-Grito Damian subiendo a la moto, Tj y Carlos se subieron a dos del mismo modelo-Es hora de probar esta belleza, que nunca superara a mi Beast Gold Cycle-Dijo Damian sonriendo y encendiendo el motor.

 **En el Desierto de Ko-35.**

Todos los vehículos de la tecnología de Ko-35 viajaban hacia el refugio que indicaban sus radares, Dante junto con Marshall se encontraban volando por encima de Fionna y Natasha, Dante miro hacia un lado topándose con la mirada de Malware.

-Marshall y Fionna, sigan adelante, Malware esta a nuestro lado, yo me encargare de alejarlo-Dijo Dante, Marshall y Fionna entendían el motivo por el cual Dante quería encargarse solo de Malware, los dos vehiculos aumentaron la velocidad.

-¡No escaparan de mi!-Grito Malware.

Dante disparo una flecha llamando la atención de Malware, el Ranger morado estaba parado sobre la nave, al parecer activo el piloto automático, pero obviamente no iria hacia la base subterránea, ya que pondría en peligro a sus amigos.

-Espere esto todo este tiempo, Malware, hoy sera el día en que acabare contigo-Declaro preparando su Morfo-¡Poder de Giles!¡Modo Fantasmal!¡Ranger Morado!-El arco mejoro su apariencia, Dante obtuvo también su poderosa armadura de batalla.

-Vaya chico tan insistente, entiende de una vez no podrás vengar a tus padres con el poder que tienes-Dijo pero fue callado por una flecha que el dio en el pecho, la cual dio una pequeña explosión lanzan dolo hacia atrás.

-Te demostrare lo fuerte que puedo ser-Dijo usando el Banshee como si fuera una patine ta y la manejaba con sus pies-¡Flecha de luz!-Declaro lanzando su poderosa flecha, Malware la atrapo y la lanzo contra el piloto automático, sorprendiendo a Dante.

-Nos veremos en el suelo chico-Dante iba a decir algo pero la explosión del Bashee lo detuvo, la explosión fue tan grande que se oyó hasta el vehículo de Natasha y Marshall, Dante había logrado salir pero herido y sin su Traje Ranger.

-Maldita sea...Aquella explosión...Si que me lastimo-Dijo Dante comenzando a desplomarse al suelo, intento sostenerse con su brazo pero este rápidamente se desplomo-No me tengo que rendir aquí-Dijo Dante intentando levantarse pero rápidamente volvió a desplomare, este se encontraba con un hilo de sangre y una herida profunda en su brazo-Lo mejor es que tome un descanso-Dijo sonriendo Dante para después cerrar sus ojos.

Mientras tanto Damian se encontraba luchando contra algunos Likers que manejaban motocicletas hechas de huesos, del mismo modelo que la de Khyber, Damian lanzo un patada contra un Likers arrojándolo de la Motocicleta.

-Estas cosas nunca se rinden-Dijo Tj disparando con su Laser.

Carlos se puso de pie en la moto y la controlaba con el pie-¡Lunar Lance!-Declaro atrapando un Liker y luego lanzan dolo contra otro, destruyendo a ambas criaturas, mientras Damian preparo su sable de Leon.

-¡Sable de León: Esfera Relámpago!-Declaro disparando su esfera, destruyendo a varios Likers, al parecer ya no hay mas Likers-Dijo Damian acelerando, uno intento saltar de sorpresa pero Damian le disparo rapido-Ataque por sorpresa, que cobarde-.

Fionna se encontraba disparando la gran arma que poseía el Warthog, Natasha se encargaba de mantener el equilibrio al vehículo terrestre-¡Esto si que es poder!-Declaro Fionna disparando.

-Eso es Fionna, para ser la primera vez que utilizas esa arma puede que me logres superar o tal vez no-Dijo Natasha sonriendo, aumentando la velocidad, mientras Rex se encontraba callado esperando que pronto terminara todo.

Marshall disparaba láseres del Banshee derrotando a cada Liker que se posaba en su camino-Este vehículo es increíble , ojala me lo pudiera quedar-Dijo el Ranger amarillo sonriendo para luego disparar un gran esfera de energía verde contra los Likers, destruyéndolos.

-¡Khyber!-Grito Daniel lanzándose contra el cazador-¡Pagaras por todos los crímenes que cometiste!-Declaro lanzando un golpe pero el Panuncian le dio una zarpa con sus poderosas garras.

-Esa armadura es increíble, sera un buen trofeo-Dijo Khyber lanzando un golpe con su espada, Daniel se protegido con el escudo del Dragón y luego lanzo un golpe con su espada dándole en su pecho.

-Pagaras haberme arrebatado a mis padres-Declaro para luego lanzar una patada a Khyber haciendo que al motocicleta cayera al suelo junto con Astronema, Andros se preocupo mucho y se lanzo a atrapar a Astronema.

-¡Ten mas cuidado, sigue siendo mi hermana!-Declaro Andros a Daniel.

Astronema confundida pateo a Andros en su pecho alejándolo-No te atrevas a tocarme Andros...Digo, sucio Ranger-Corrigió Astronema sorprendida y confundiendo a todos-¡Khyber encárgate del chico Rusell, yo me encargare de este sucio ranger del espacio!-.

-Karone, por favor, no quiero herirte-Dijo Andros intentando hacer que Astronema o Karone no luchara.

-¡Cállate!-Grito sorprendiendo a Andros-¡Acabare con el sufrimiento que han causado, Power Rangers!-Declaro lanzándose contra Andros y empuñando su poderosa Lanza, Andros intentaba no hacerle daño a Astronema.

-Panuncia, ahora-Dijo mientras el Panuncia comenzó a multiplicarse, de 10 Panuncias se multiplicaron en 20, todos los tigres rodearon a Daniel, quien se puso en guardia esperando cualquier ataque.

uno de los Tigres le atrapo el brazo, Daniel volteo a intentar soltarse pero otro Panuncian atrapo su otro brazo y otros dos atraparon sus piernas, dejándolo inmóvil-sera mejor que me suelten bestias feas-Dijo intentando soltarse.

Khyber se puso adelante de el y luego sonrió victoriosamente-Hora de que mueras, no tendré tu cabeza pero por lo menos tendré la satisfacción de matarte-Antes de retirarse se subió a su moto.

Astronema lanzo un rayo hacia el pecho de Andros, en el momento de recibirlo este exploto perdiendo su batallador, Khyber chasqueo los dedos y las copias del Panuncian explotaron completamente, llevándose consigo a Daniel.

-¡Daniel!-Grito Andros pero antes de levantarse sus ojos se volvieron opacos y se desmayo en la Arena, dejando en duda si estaba vivo o no.

-Lo siento hermano-Dijo la voz de Karone en la mente de Astronema, para luego montarse junto con Khyber en su vehículo, los cuerpos de Daniel y Andros estaban descansando sobre la arena con sus ropas algo desgastadas.

 **Base Subterranea.**

Natasha, Marshall, Damian, Fionna, Tj, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie y Zhane llegaron sanos y salvos, pero estaban esperando a Andros, Daniel y Dante, los cuales no aparecía-No aparece la señal de sus Morfos-Dijo Damian golpeando la computadora.

-Las computadoras no tienen la culpa-Dijo Marshall colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Un equipo de rescate fue al lugar donde se perdió la señal de los 3 Rangers-Dijo Natasha.

-Solo esperemos que no pudieran haber...-Tj es interrumpido por Fionna.

-No digas nada Tj, espero que no sea así o tendré que explicarle a Kim y a Nayeli lo que paso con sus novios-.

-Tengamos esperanzas, Andros es fuerte, no permitiré que muera-Dijo Ashley con tristeza y seguridad en sus ojos.

-No por nada somos Power Rangers-Dijo Cassie, lo que no sabían era que el pequeño Rex, los había escuchado y tenia un mirada de tristeza al pensar que Dante se sacrifico con tal de que saliera a tiempo, pero luego volvió a estar serio.

* * *

 _"Vaya espero que Andros, Daniel y Dante puedan usar todas sus fuerzas para sobrevivir, entiendo a Ashley, Kim y Nayeli, pensar que la persona a que amas se va de tu vida o esta en peligro es algo que he vivido en mis aventuras junto con Dan, ojala algún día sepa lo que siento y sea correspondida."_

Un agradecimiento a los que leen este capitulo y un gran agradecimiento a **Mira Clay** la chica peleadora bakugan que mas admiro, ahora responder con el gusto de siempre:

 **la luz de Orion:** Si Pobre Tommy, si también Elsa volvio a Luchar y esta vez lucho como un Power Ranger, aquí vemos como Karone intenta liberarse de la Oscuridad de Hades, si a veces que no tengo ideas recreo momentos que ya pasaron, espero te guste el capitulo y te encuentres bien.

Nos Vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere...


	43. Batalla De Ko-35

_"Hola soy **Capitan America/Steve Rogers,** he sido invitado a presentar este capitulo, después de mi batalla contra Tony debía de hacer algo para olvidar aquel suceso, hoy veremos la batalla de Ko-35 que se liberara entre los Rangers y los villanos"_

 _Ahora con el capitulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **siempre busca con afán**

La **verdad**

 **Power Rangers** **Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capitulo 43**..

 **Batalla De Ko-35.**

-¡¿Donde esta Dante?!-Se escucho la voz de Nayeli en al sala, donde se encontraban solo la nueva generación de Rangers, mientras la generación del Rangers del Espacio se encontraban descansando un poco, menos Ashley que no dormiría hasta encontrar a Andros.

-El cayo junto con su Banshee mientras alejaba a Malware, teníamos un niño con nosotros, el obviamente se iba a sacrificar con tal de que este a salvo, ademas de su venganza con Malware, pero de seguro esta bien-Intento Marshall calmar a Nayeli.

-Daniel y Andros también están desaparecidos-Dijo Kim con tristeza.

-Al parecer se encontraron con Khyber pero no se supo de su batalla-Dijo Damian mirando a su amiga Kim.

-¡Ya han llegado Natasha y el equipo de rescate!-Grito Fionna a sus amigos, Natasha entro junto con algunos caballeros, lo que sorprendió a todos es que estos caballeros lograron encontrar a Daniel, Andros y Dante.

-¡Amigos!-Gritaron todos, Ashley de una abrazo a Andros, el cual casi se cae pero logro sentarse-Pense que no volvería a verte, pero en el fondo sabría que regresarías, no abandonarías la boda-Dijo sonriendo.

-Claro que no-Dijo Andros tomando la mano de Ashley, ambas manos tenían un anillo, sorprendiendo a todos-Ashley yo estamos comprometidos, paso dos años después de nuestras batallas con Astronema-Dijo Andros con mirada triste.

-Ahora mismo deberías ir a la capsula para poder curar tus heridas-Dijo Ashley llevando a su prometido a la enfermaría.

-Ustedes también-Dijo Damian ayudando a Daniel mientras Marshall ayudaba a Dante.

Ambos Rangers heridos voltearon hacia el globo visor, encontrando con la mirada de felicidad de las chicas-Lamento haberte preocupado Nayeli pero los muchachos estaban con un niño, Malware estaba cerca, tenia qeu alejarlo-Dijo Dante mirando a su chica.

-Lo que importa es que este bien-Dijo Nayeli sonriendo.

-Khyber nos perseguía a Andros y a mi, debíamos alejarlo de la base subterránea, en el ataque uso un nuevo monstruo que se multiplico y sus clones explotaron cerca de mi y de Andros, dejándonos inconscientes, por suerte los tres fuimos cubridos por la arena, antes de que pudieran matarnos-Dijo Daniel.

-Por lo menos estas vivo y lo importante es que Abzu no ha vuelto a revivir-Dijo Kim sonriendo.

los 3 Rangers fueron llevados a capsulas, donde se recuperaría rápidamente, todos los Rangers se reunieron en la sala de reunión, ambas generaciones tomaron asiento-Recapitulemos, por lo que dijo Daniel, Khyber tiene una nueva criatura que es capaz de rastrear nos, las huellas hacia nuestro refugio desaparecerán por la tormenta de arena-Dijo Damian.

-La criatura de la que hablan es un Panuncian-Dijo Carlos encendiendo la computadora y haciendo que en medio de la sala apareciera la imagen del mismo alien que ataco a Andros y Daniel.

-Lo único que se sabe es que podrían ser la criatura mas peligrosa de la galaxia, pero hay una que la superan, no se tiene la suficiente información, ni la apariencia, pero los que han sobrevivido reconocen la silueta-Dijo Cassie entregándole a Marshall una tarjeta con diferente silueta.

-Al menos si las vemos, la reconoceremos-Dijo Fionna.

-¿No podrá rastrear nos el Panuncian, al menos no por el momento-Dijo Tj.

-Espero que los chicos se recuperen antes de poder volver a la lucha-Dijo Ashley.

-Tus plegarias fueron escuchadas-Dijo al voz de Natasha, su vestimenta sin armadura era una camisa sin hombros de color negra y dejaba ver su estomago, unos pantalones blancos y unos tacones negros.

-¿Como se encuentras los chicos?-Pregunto Ashley.

-Tu prometido junto con los otros están bien-Dijo Natasha, todos sonrieron de alegría.

-¡Genial!-Grito Ashley alzando los brazos al aire-Natasha, dile a los caballeros que lleven a cada Ranger a sus respectivos cuartos y luego que lleven a Andros y los heridos al suyo-Natasha asintió retirándose.

-Descanse Power Rangers-Dijo Tj levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Por que simplemente no se van Power Rangers?-Pregunto Rex enojado apareciendo y sorprendiendo a los Rangers-Ya tenemos suficiente con que un Ranger no pueda ayudar ni siquiera a una persona, no necesitamos a mas inútiles, ¡¿Por que simplemente no nos dejan en paz?!-Grito para luego dirigirse hacia la salida de la base Subterránea.

-¡Rex!-Grito Tj.

-Vamos todos-sugirió Cassie.

-No podemos dejar la base desprotegida, Damian, Marshall y Tj vayan a buscar a Rex-Dijo Carlos, los nombrados asintieron y prepararon sus Morfos.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!¡Beast Yellow Cycle!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Furia Griega!¡Beast Gold Cycle!-.

-¡Al ataque!¡3...3...5...Mutación Completa!¡Blue Space Ranger!¡Galaxy Gliders!-Todos los Rangers montaron sus vehículos-Manténganse lo mas oculto que puedan si la situación se pone dura nos comunicaremos a través del Morfo-.

-¡Buena suerte Rangers!-Desearon los Rangers que se quedaran a cuidar la base, los Rangers encendieron sus vehículos y se marcharon en busca del pequeño Rex.

 **Ciudad de Ko-35.**

-Lo siento hermano, tendrás que esperar un poco mas pero prometo que haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a estar a mi lado-Dijo Rex enfrente de una estatua, lo que se podía ver de esta es que el sujeto era mas alto que Rex, usaba una chaqueta, camisa y una pantalones Jeans junto con un par de zapatos, el color aun no se definía.

-Así que ese es tu hermano-Dijo la voz de una criatura, esta era femenina, tenia cuerpo verde, piernas verdes, una figura delgada, ojos morados, serpientes en su cabeza y una sonrisa malvada, junto con una daga atada a su cadera.

-¡Eres tu!¡Devuelve a mi hermano a su estado original!-Declaro el pequeño Rex lanzando un golpe contra ella pero la criatura lo atrapo de su camisa.

-Tengo un trato para ti, volveré a su estado normal a tu hermano-.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Rex alegre.

-Si solo me consigues el Morfo del Ranger rojo Andros y si puedes el del Ranger rojo Daniel-Dijo la criatura- si aceptas mi trato te esperare en este mismo lugar mañana y si no pues te podrías despedir de tu hermano para siempre-.

-¡Beast Laser!-Declaro Marshall disparando contra la criatura, Damian llego y atrapo a Rex, Rex se mantenía quieto pensando y sosteniéndose de la cintura del Gold Ranger-¿Quien demonios eres?-.

Damian miro detenidamente a la criatura para luego ponerse serio-Una de las tres Gorgonas de la antigua Mitologia, Medusa, pense que moriste a manos de Perseo-Dijo Damian sorprendido pero no tanto ya que ya había visto el poder de Hades antes.

-Mi señor me revivió y ahora pagaran los portadores del poder que dejo Ray-Declaro Medusa lanzándose contra Damian pero Tj apareció rápido y lanzo un golpe con su Astro Axe, lanzando la lejos de ambos Rangers.

-Asegúrense de no mirarla cuando sus ojos se vuelvan rojos-Advirtió Marshall recordando un poco de información que dijo Keith hace tiempo-Si la ven a los ojos tendremos que acostumbrarnos a vivir como una simple estatua-.

-Gracias por la advertencia-Dijo Tj.

-¡Axe Blaster!-Declaro Marshall combinando su Hacha con el Beast Laser-¡Furia de la Manticora!¡Fuego!-Declaro Marshall disparando un poderoso rayo amarillo que tomo la forma de una manticora.

Medusa hizo que sus ojos brillaran de color rojo, transformando la manticora en una estatua, todos se sorprendieron, los Rangers se prepararon para huir pero Medusa se puso enfrente evitando que ellos pasaran.

-¡Le llevare a mi Lord sus cabezas!¡Daga de Oscuridad!-Declaro lanzando la contra el pecho de Damian, la Daga logro atravesar su armadura y luego hizo que de la grieta que dejo saliera una gran cantidad de chispas.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el pequeño Rex, Damian solo asintió para luego encender el motor de la motocicleta, Tj junto con Marshall se retiraron, Damian puso a máxima velocidad su motocicleta y se retiro del lugar, Rex miro hacia Medusa la cual le sonreia.

 **Base Subterránea.**

Los Rangers que habían salido a buscar a Rex llegaron en sus vehículos, Rex no miro a nadie y se retiro a su cuarto, Damian junto con los demas lo miraron serio-Ese chico algún día hará que nos maten-.

-Tal vez tengas razón Damian, pero tendremos que aguantarlo hasta que todo regrese a la normalidad-Dijo Cassie.

-¿A donde fue el chico?-Pregunto Carlos.

-Fue a la ciudad de Ko-35 y estaba junto con la estatua de un joven, que de seguro es el hermano entonces nos encontramos con una extraña criatura que estaba hablando con el-Zhane interrumpió a Marshall.

-¿Como era la criatura?-TJ dio la descripción de aquella criatura, Zhane quedo con la boca abierta-Esa miserable fue la que convirtió a su hermano en una estatua, pero me pregunto ¿Que era lo que quería?-.

-Lo averiguaremos mañana-Dijo Fionna cansada-Lo mejor es descansar, ha sido un día muy largo-Dijo retirándose a su cuarto junto con Marshall, Damian y los otros repitieron la acción y se retiraron a descansar.

Rex se encontraba en su cuarto pensativo- _Tráeme el morfo de Andros y si puedes el de Daniel, así tu hermano volverá y si no lo haces_ pues te podrías despedir de tu hermano para siempre-.

-¿Que haré?-Se preguntaba, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Damian junto con Tj se encontraban entrenando un poco, Tj lanzo una patada pero Damian la trapo y luego lanzo un golpe, Tj lo atrapo para luego hacer un candando sobre la espalda del Ranger-¿Te rindes?-.

-Ya quisieras-Damian lanzo un golpe con su codo al Ranger azul haciendo que retrocediera.

-Tienes buenas habilidades Ranger pero que tal esto-Declaro Tj lanzándose contra Damian, el Ranger dorado esperaba que fuera simple tecleada así que cuando estuvo cerca lanzo un patada, Tj dio un salto esquivando la patada y luego dándole una patada voladora en aire, haciendo que el Ranger cayera al suelo.

-Vaya que me sorprendiste-Dijo Damian sorprendido y levantándose.

-Pense que ganarías-Dijo Dante llegando sonriendo y ahora tenia una venda en su brazo.

-Amigo por fin te levantas-Dijo Damian.

-Si, me demore un poco mas de tiempo que tuvo que ir a avisar a Nayeli, aun me duele el cuerpo tras la explosión del Banshee-Dijo Dante haciéndose tronar el cuello y los nudillos.

-Ahora mismo estaba entrenando con Tj-.

-¿Que tal si ahora entrenamos tu y yo?-pregunto colocándose en guardia.

-No creo que debamos entrenar sobre todo en tu esta-.

-El poder de Iona me curara-Dijo para luego lanzar un golpe contra Damian pero ese lo atrapo y luego deslizo su pierna haciendo que el Ranger morado cayera, Damian aprovecho y lanzo un golpe con su codo pero Dante se defendió con sus brazos y luego lanzo una patada alejándose de Damian.

Mientras tanto Andros estaba comiendo junto con los demás Rangers, los que faltaban eran Damian, Tj y Dante, junto con Carlos que quino revisar las defensas de la base-Entonces esta noche haremos guardia, Andros, Daniel y Dante no podrán ya que deben reposar-.

-Esta bien Ashley-Dijo Andros mirando a su prometida.

-Lo siento amigo si pasa algo te perderás de la diversión-Dijo Marshall sonriendo y mirando al Ranger rojo, el cual solo suspiro.

-Esta bien descansare pero si Khyber entra por esa maldita puerta dejare mi descanso y luchare contra el-Dijo Daniel retirándose a su cuarto, Ashley junto con Fionna y Cassie recogieron los trastes y decidieron conocerse un poco mas tomando una taza de cafe.

-¿Como fue que se termino haciendo la nueva generación de Power Rangers?-Pregunto Ashley-Luche junto con Tommy para poder obtener la gema de la Oscuridad pero nunca me dijo como se formo esta nueva generación-.

-Keith envió a tres esferas de energía de color Rojo, Amarillo y azul, Daniel, Marshall y yo fuimos quienes las recibimos, Kim se tele transporto con nosotros, Keith decidió no borrar sus recuerdos, así nosotros 3 nos convertimos en Power Rangers, luego apareció Zeltrax el viejo enemigo y rival de Tommy y junto con algunos Likers, lo capturaron y lo convirtieron en el Draco Ranger usando su moneda de poder del Dragon Zord, se volvió una versión reptil del Ranger verde Original, pero al final de la batalla Daniel uso su espada y lo libero del cuerpo del Draco Ranger y Tommy se transformo en el Ranger Negro junto con un Morfo que estaba creando junto con Elsa y Keith y usaban el poder del antiguo Dragon NightRay, Dante fue el quinto Ranger en unirse, la primera vez no quiso unirse al equipo ya que no se sentía listo-.

-¿Como obtuvo el Morfo del Ranger Morado?-Pregunto Cassie.

-Esa parte la podría contar yo-Dijo Dante llegando sonriendo y luego de servirse café se sentó junto con las chicas-La historia no es tan larga, ademas no se la he contado a mis amigos-.

 **FlashBack**

 **Dante Povs.**

 _Habian pasado 9 años después de la muerte de mis padres por parte de Malware, tenia 17 años, por curiosidad quise investigar en el sótano de mi antiguo hogar y me encontré con una caja llena de fotos de mis padres cuando eran Rangers._

 _-¿Que esto?-Pregunte cuando me encontré con un brazalete de mi madre que tenia la forma de un Kraken, cuando toque la figura vi una especie de visión en donde aparecía una bestia marina que resulto ser Giles._

 _-"Eres el elegido para convertirte en el guerrero que luchara junto con otros para poder derrotar a Hades, esta desicion es solo tuya, si aceptas tendrás el Poder del Zord Manta Raya, si no entenderé, si aceptas deberás entrenar y cuando domines tu poder ve a Angel Grove-Dijo la voz de la criatura._

 _Lo pensé por un tiempo pero luego sonreí-Acepto-El brazalete brillo y se transformo en el morfo que conocen en la actualidad-Ahora debo ir a Angel Grove pero deberé controlar mi poder antes-Dijo para luego poder bajar hacia el bosque._

 _Rabian_ _pasado 9 meses desde aquel acontecimiento, yo me encontraba en el bosque empuñando la Marine Guy pero sin mi traje Ranger-Estoy listo para un ultimo intento-Dije ya que a pesar de entrenar mucho el traje me debilitaba mucho-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!-Declaro Dante para luego disparar de su Morfo el espíritu de una Manta Raya que luego entro en su cuerpo y lo hizo tener el traje-¡Si lo logre, Si, Si!-Decía Dante Feliz, para luego desactivar su transformación-Aquel Kraken me dijo que fuera a Angel Grove después de dominar mi poder-Dijo Dante para luego retirarse._

 _Llegue a Angel Grove al cabo de unos días, mi Morfo reacciono y me llevo a una cueva donde encontré varias figuras de criaturas de la Mitologia Griega, para luego encontrarme con un Altar, ahí se encontraba un centauro, sus ojos brillaron de color café y luego se convirtió en una esfera que se fusiono con mi Morfo, apenas paso eso me transforme en mi forma Ranger y obtuvo el Arco que poseo junto con el Zord Centauro._

 _Fui a una cueva gracias al poder de Animus tuve que armar un rompecabezas que hizo que yo obtuviera el poder del Tigre Blanco y así obtuvo mis 3 Zords._

 **Fin Dante Povs.**

 **Fin FlashBack**

-Asi dique esa es tu historia-Dijo Fionna mirando a Dante.

-Si, el sexto Ranger en unirse fue Damian-Dijo Dante.

-Pero mi historia es distinta y mas corta que la de mis amigos-Dijo Damian sentándose junto con los Rangers.

 **FlashBack**

 **Damian Povs.**

 _Me encontraba caminando por mi ciudad natal, mis padres me tenían con muchas responsabilidades con los negocios marítimos, ser hijo de una familia que es prospera en esos negocios es difícil._

 _Damian suspiro-A veces quisiera que una aventura apareciera de la nada, esto de ser prospero en negocios marítimos ya me tiene aburrido-Recia Damian, para luego chocar contra alguien quien iba corriendo-¿Que demonios, no sabes acaso ver por donde vas?-._

 _-¡Por favor ayúdame!-Nidio el sujeto, era de piel clara con cabello plateado y ojos amarillos, vestía una toga griega de color blanco-Me persiguen quieren el poder del León de Oro-Dijo confundiendo a Damian._

 _-Tranquilo amigo no se de que hablas pero por favor no quiero meterme en problemas, adiós-Dijo para luego levantarse y comenzando a caminar, un mino-tauro negro me ataco rápidamente, la gente corría mientras este junto con otros mino-tauros atacaba la ciudad._

 _-¡Un DarkMonster!-Declaro el sujeto levantándose-¿Ahora si me crees chico?-Pregunto a Damian el cual solo suspiro._

 _-Llamame Damian Solo-Dije, el sujeto sonrio y luego me tendio la mano, la cual acepte._

 _-Me llamo Laynus, protector del poder del Leon Dorado-Dijo Laynus._

 _-¿Que tengo que hacer?-Pregunte._

 _-Usa este poder-Dijo para luego lanzarme uan esfera de luz, la cual al atraparla se transformo en mi Morfo-Con este poder usaras el espíritu del León de Oro y León de Nemea, úsalo con sabiduría, te lo encargo, mi tiempo en este mundo termino, cumplí mi Misión de encontrar a alguien digno de este poder-Dijo para luego desaparecer en un brillo que subio al cielo._

 _-No te defraudare Laynus-Dije para luego poner el Morfo en mi pecho-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Sable de León!-Acabe con los monstruos al final del día, le explique todo a mis padres, los cuales aceptaron que no comparto la misma idea de los negocios marítimos y aceptaron que yo fuera un Ranger, entrene durante 10 meses y en los otros dos me concentre en viajar a Angel Grove._

 **Fin Damian Povs.**

 **Fin FlashBack.**

-Al final me uní al equipo y aquí estamos-Dijo Damian-¿Como fue que Andros te pidió matrimonio?-Pregunto Damian.

-Esa historia es corta, solo diré que llevábamos muchos años de novios, Andros me pidió matrimonio en el 2020 pero por motivos de la vida el tuvo que irse durante 3 años y 8 meses para proteger un planeta, volvió hace 5 meses y cuando estuvimos a punto de casarnos comenzó este ataque, resumiendo lo todo-.

-Si debió ser duro-Dijo Dante.

-Es cierto , ese ataque arruino tu dia especial y el de Andros, por eso prometemos que acabaremos este ataque lo mas rápido que podamos-Dijo Fionna sonriendo, Cassie, Ashley, Dante y Damian también sonrieron.

 **Ciudad de Ko-35.**

-¿Por que crees que aquel chico traerá el morfo?-Pregunto Malware.

-Por que así son las personas con corazón-Dijo Medusa-Todos en algún momento de la vida harían lo que sea con tal de recuperar un ser querido, incluso traicionar a sus propios amigos-.

-¿Donde esta la Princesa?-Pregunto Khyber.

-Debe de estar descansando-Dijo Medusa.

 **Base Subterranea.**

Rex se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de ambos Rangers rojos, listo para hacer lo que tendría que hacer con tal de salvar a su hermano-Hermano haré lo que sea para volver a tenerte conmigo-Dijo para luego entrar.

Rex entro sigilosamente y se acerco primero a la cama de Daniel, por suerte de el Daniel siempre se quito el Morfo y lo deja en la mesa cercana, Rex lo tomo rápidamente luego se dirigio hacia la de Andros el cual estaba dormido y con su morfo en al mesa.

Rex lo tomo pero antes de retirarse Andros se levanto y miro a Rex, al principio no dijo nada pero luego vio que tenia ambos Morfos-¿Que haces Rex?-.

-Haciendo lo que tu no pudiste hacer-Dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia la salida de la base.

-¡Daniel levántate y llama a los Rangers, seguiremos la señal de nuestros Morfos!-.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto el Ranger para luego caerse de la cama-Olvídalo, al no encontrar mi Morfo entendí todo-Dijo para luego levantarse del suelo-Ese chico Rex si que es un demonio-.

 **Ciudad de Ko-35.**

-Hermano pronto estarás de nuevo conmigo-Decía mientras llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba la estatua de su hermano mayor, aun se sentía mal por haber robado los Morfos de ambos Rangers.

-Pense que no lo harías chico-Dijo la voz sise-ante de Medusa.

-Tengo lo que me pediste, dame a mi hermano-Dijo entregándole ambos Morfos.

-Si claro pero primero déjame preguntarte algo-Decía antes de ponerse ambos Morfos en cada muñeca, Medusa comenzó a brillar, su piel se volvió roja, mientras sus ojos se volvieron verdes, obtuvo una cola en forma de una Anaconda, garras que servían como colmillos de una serpiente-¿En serio creíste que te devolvería a tu hermano?-.

-¡Mentirosa!-Declaro Rex, Medusa solo sonrió y disparo una esfera de energía contra la estatua del hermano de Rex-¡Hermano!-.

-¡No!-Grito la voz de Dante, se encontraba en su Beast Purpple Cycle, uso su motocicleta como escudo, la esfera choco contra la moto derribando a Dante y haciendo que su moto saliera disparada y explotara.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la voz de Rex.

-Si, debes esconderte-.

-Pero tu motocicleta-.

-Eso no importa, la motocicleta se puede reparar con el poder de Iona-Dijo Dante para luego ponerse de pie y en guardia-Así que te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de este chico, eres un criatura despreciable-.

-Gracias por el cumplido-Dijo para luego lanzarse contra Dante, primero lanzo una patada, Dante la recibió directamente y luego un golpe con su brazo, pero Marshall llego a tiempo y disparo su Beast Laser, alejando a ambos.

-No pienses que te dejaremos toda la diversión-.

-¡Sable de León: Corte de Nemea!-Declaro la voz de Damian lanzando su corte contra la criatura, la cual rodeo por el suelo-Daniel nos levanto, los Rangers del espacio no vendrán por ahora, necesitaban reparar algo-.

-¡Toma esto!¡Tridente de la Sirena: Maremoto!-Declaro Fionna usando su ataque, alejando a Medusa de los chicos Rangers, Fionna venia en su motocicleta y atrás de ella el Ranger rojo y líder del equipo actual.

-Medusa no es la única que esta aquí o me van a negar que ustedes están aquí, Khyber y Malware- los nombrados salieron detrás de unas rocas sonriendo-¿Donde esta tu perro guardián?, pensé que vendría a luchar las batallas que tu no puedes luchar solo-.

-¡Cállate que por lo menos puedo luchar sin preocuparme!, en cambio tu perdiste el Morfo-.

-No lo necesito para patearte el trasero-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-¿Listo para terminar lo de desierto chico morado?-Pregunto Malware.

-Esta vez no tendrás forma de ganarme-.

-¡Vamos!-Declaro Damian, las batallas se dividieron, Dante contra Malware, Damian, Marshall y Fionna contra Medusa y por ultimo Daniel sin su traje Ranger y poder Ranger contra Khyber.

Daniel lanzo una patada pero Khyber la atrapo con facilidad para luego lanzar un golpe con su puño, el Ranger lo esquivo a tiempo y lanzo una patada giratoria al rostro del cazador-Aun sin tus poderes tienes buenas habilidades-.

-Y eso que no has visto nada-Declaro mientras apretaba su puño liberando una llamarada de este-Sin mi traje puedo usar aunque sea la mitad de mi poder, lo descubrí un día después de conocerte-Declaro para luego lanzar un golpe con ese puño pero Khyber se protegió con su espada.

-Buen golpe pero tu puño no es tan fuerte para luchar contra mi espada-.

Damian lanzo un golpe con su puño hacia Medusa, pero ella lo esquiva rápidamente y luego lanzo un golpe con su puño dándole en el pecho a Damian haciendo que rodara por el suelo-Si que es rápida-Dijo Damian.

-Si ella es rápida, nosotros debemos ser mucho mas-Declaro Marshall empuñando su Hacha de la Manticora-¡Corte Venenoso!-Declaro lanzando su vumerang morado contra Medusa la cual lo esquivo de un salto.

-¡Trident Blaster!¡Rayo de Neptuno!-Declaro Fionna disparando un poderoso rayo que tomo la forma de un tridente filoso, Medusa atrapo el ataque y lo dividió en tres, para luego lanzar lo contra los 3 Rangers.

Dante lanzo una patada pero Malware la atrapo y luego lanzo a Dante contra un roca, destruyendo la misma, Dante se levanto como si nada-Eres mas resistente que antes Ranger Morado-Dijo Malware.

-Y eso que solo es el principio, ¡White Claw: Garra Salvaje!-Declaro usando su poderoso ataque, Malware lo recibió directamente y rodó por el suelo-¡Poder de Giles!-Declaro mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y obtuvo su poderosa armadura-¡Modo Fantasmal!-.

-Esa armadura ya la he visto antes-.

-¡Si pero que tal esto!¡Colmillo luminoso!-Declaro usando su poderoso ataque contra Malware el cual rodó por el suelo y salio herido-Este día sera el día en que por fin mis padres descansen en paz-.

-Eso lo veremos chico-.

Daniel fue lanzado contra el suelo, ya tenia muchos rasguños-¿Quien eres sin tu morfo?, yo te responderé esa pregunta, eres solo un chico inútil y futuro cadáver para mi coleccion-Dijo Khyber.

-Error cazador, sin mi Morfo sigo siendo un Power Ranger, el Ranger rojo de la nueva generación y tu futuro destructor, ¡Poder del Fuego!-Declaro siendo rodeado por una llamarada, la llamarada cegó al cazador, Daniel aprovecho aquel momento y lanzo un golpe con su puño, haciendo que el cazador rodara por el suelo con un serio rasguño en al mejilla.

-Maldito...Me las pagaras-.

-¡No tu eres el que terminara pagando las!-Declaro Carlos lanzando un golpe contra Khyber alejándolo del Ranger rojo, este ultimo estaba por caer al suelo pero Tj lo atrapo.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, pero ya tenemos lo que nos servirá para recuperar ambos morfos-.

-¿Y que es?-Pregunto el Ranger rojo.

-¡Esto!-Declaro Andros apuntando con un arma parecida al Satellite Stunner de Cassie, pero parecía con mucha mas potencia y parecía mas bien con el modelo de una escopeta roja-¡Les presento a la Space Shogun!, Medusa es hora de que me devuelvas ambos Morfos-Dijo Andros disparando dos rayos que apuntaban hacia los Morfos, los Morfos al recibirlos dieron una descarga de energía que hirió a Medusa mientras perdía su transformación.

Ambos Morfos ahora volaron hacia su respectivo Ranger, Daniel al volver a tener su Morfo se preparo rápidamente-¡Poder del Fuego!¡Ranger rojo!¡Poder de Gairuda!-Declaro mientras su cuerpo brillaba y obtuvo su traje Ranger pero sin su armadura, Daniel corrió hacia Khyber y lanzo un golpe con su puño, al momento de tocarlo obtuvo la armadura de su brazo, Khyber lanzo una patada pero la armadura de su pecho apareció protegiendo a Daniel del golpe, el Ranger rojo lanzo una patada doble obteniendo su armadura de los brazos, las demás partes aparecieron mientras Khyber caía al suelo-¡Ranger rojo!¡Modo Llamarada!- el resto de los Rangers del Espacio se colocaron al lado de Andros.

-¡Al ataque!¡3...3...5...Mutación Completa!¡Red Space Ranger!-.

-¡Al ataque!¡3...3...5...Mutación Completa!¡Blue Space Ranger!-.

-¡Al ataque!¡3...3...5...Mutación Completa!¡Black Space Ranger!-.

-¡Al ataque!¡3...3...5...Mutación Completa!¡Yellow Space Ranger!-.

-¡Al ataque!¡3...3...5...Mutación Completa!¡Pink Space Ranger!-.

-¡Al ataque!¡3...3...5...Mutación Completa!¡Silver Space Ranger!-.

-¿Listos?-Pregunto Damian.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Poder de Daku!¡Modo Solar!-.

-¡Poder de Regulus!¡Modo Terrenal!-.

-¡Poder de Mermail!¡Modo Tsunami!-.

Los dos equipos se unieron listos para la batalla, dando un total de 11 Rangers, con los dos lideres enfrente de todos.

-¡Con el Poder del Fénix!-.

-¡Con el Canto de la Sirena!-.

-¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!-.

-¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!-.

-¡Corazón de León!

-¡Red Space Ranger!-.

-¡Blue Space Ranger!-.

-¡Black Space Ranger!-.

-¡Yellow Space Ranger!-.

-¡Pink Space Ranger!-.

-¡Silver Space Ranger!-.

-¡Power Rangers por siempre!-Atrás de ellos se vio una explosión, que demostraba el poder de ambas generaciones Rangers.

-Vaya hace tiempo que no veía dos generaciones Rangers trabajando juntos-Dijo la voz de Astronema, junto con el ladrido de la mascota de Carlos.

-¡Karone!-.

-¡Cállate Ranger rojo!¡Estas hablando con la princesa del Mal, ten mas respeto!-Grito Astronema.

-Daniel y yo nos encargaremos Khyber-.

-Tj, Carlos y yo nos encargaremos de Astronema junto con aquel perro alienigena-.

-Yo me encargare de Malware junto con Damian y Zhane-Dijo Dante.

-Entonces, Ashley, Cassie y yo nos encargaremos de Medusa-Dijo

-¿Listo?-.

-Listo,¡Estrella Llameante!¡Poder del Fénix Inmortal!¡Gairuda!¡Modo Fénix Llamarada!¡Ranger Rojo!¡Señor del Fuego!-.

-¡Red Battlizer Ranger!-Andros obtuvo su poderosa armadura.

Khyber lanzo un silbido hacia el perro haciendo que este se transformara en el Panuncian-¡Power Rangers al Ataque!-Declararon los Rangers rojos lanzándose contra la batalla, Andros disparo sus cañones haciendo que Khyber fuera lanzando hacia atrás.

-¡Espada del Dragón!-Daniel invoco su poderosa arma-¡Espada llamarada!-Declaro Daniel mientras su hoja era rodeada por una llamarada, Daniel lanzo un golpe con ella hiriendo seriamente a Khyber.

-¿Un ataque combinado?-.

-Adelante Andros-.

-¡Cañones Fuego!¡Corte de Fuego!-Ambos ataques hicieron que Khyber saliera volando.

-¡Cañon de Hipocampo: esfera de agua!-Declaro Fionna atacando a Medusa, la cual con su mirada volvió una roca solida aquel maremoto. pero Cassie y Ashley aparecieron de la nada y lanzaron un rayo con sus armas laser.

-¡Toma eso!-.

-¡Hora del Golpe Final!-.

-¡Cañón de Hipocampo: Furia de los Mares!¡Fuego!-Fionna disparo una gran esfera de agua contra Medusa, Las tres dispararon sus poderosos ataques haciendo que Medusa cayera al suelo.

Tj y Carlos lanzaron un golpe contra el Panuncian el cual salio volando contra Astronema-¡Astro Axe/Escudo de Quimera: Meteoro de Quimera!-Declaro Marshall lanzando su ataque contra Tj confundiendo a Astronema.

-¡Toma esto Astronema!-Declaro Tj golpeando la esfera hacia el Panuncian y este cayo sobre Astronema.

-¡Golpe final!¡Lunar Lance Modo Booster!-Declaro Carlos combinando sus dos armas y luego disparar un poderoso rayo que hizo que ambos explotaran.

Zhane junto con Damian empuñaron su Super Silverizer y Alabarda del Fénix, ambos lanzaron un golpe con sus armas-¡Super Silverizer Modo Cañón!-Declaro Zhane disparando su arma.

-¡Alabarda del Fénix: Rueda de Fuego!-Declaro lanzando su rueda de fuego, el ataque dio directo a Malware lanzan dolo contra el cielo- Es tu turno amigo-Dijo Damian, Dante se impulso con los hombros de Damian empuñando con el Baston del Kraken.

-¡Bastón del Kraken: Tsunami Fantasmal!-Declaro Dante usando su poderoso Tsunami, el ataque dio directa a Malware el cual comenzó a dar descargas de energía.

-¡Ultimo ataque Rangers!-.

-¡Quadro Blaster!-.

-¡Láseres!¡Listos!-.

-¡Super Silverizer Modo Cañón!-.

-¡Trident/Axe Blaster!¡Arco de Centauro y Sable de León!-.

-¡Espada del Dragón!-.

-¡Fuego!-Todos los ataques se combinaron, Khyber y Malware solo vieron una única opción para proteger a todos, empujaron a Medusa, haciendo que esta sea la que recibiera la mayor parte del ataque, los villanos de tele transportaron.

-¿Que demonios?-.

-Usaron de escudo a su camarada-Dijo Fionna igual de impactada que Dante.

-Eso hace peligrosos a Khyber y Malware, la próxima vez que los veamos hay que derrotarlos de una vez-Dijo Daniel, cuando un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos-Es hora de irnos-Todos los Rangers desactivaron su poder, Rex llego junto con un chico que era igual que el solo que mayor.

-Por favor perdona a mi hermano Andros-Se disculpo el chico por su hermano.

-Por favor hermano, déjame hacerlo yo mismo-Dijo mirando a su hermano cuyo nombre era Hiro-Andros y Dante, lamento mucho los insultos y mi enojo, por favor perdónenme-Dante se acerco al chico y le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, te perdono, por favor cuídense el uno al otro, yo ya cumplí mi trabajo, espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver-Dijo Dante para luego correr y cruzar el portal junto con sus amigos.

-Lo mismo quiero que hagas-Dijo Rex sonriendo.

* * *

" _Hasta aquí el capitulo Rex por fin recupero a su hermano, Medusa fue destruida, pero ahora se sabe que tan malvados pueden ser Khyber y Malware, se nota que no tienen honor en una batalla ahora solo queda esperar, Tony si lees esto debes de saber que siempre que me necesites...ahí estaré para ayudarte...mi amigo."_

Un agradecimiento al **Capitán América/Steve Rogers** por presentar el capitulo y también les agradezco pro esperar este capitulo que tuve algunos problemas de inspiración y de internet perdónenme.

Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios así me lo permite...


	44. Viaje al Futuro Parte 1

_"Hola ,soy el Ex-Ranger S.P.D, **Jack,** He sido invitado a presentar este capitulo donde veremos como Hades viajara en el tiempo para conseguir lo que mas quiere, esto me recordara un poco a mis viejas aventuras."_

 _Ahora con el capitulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamas**

 **Powers Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capitulo 44**.

 **Viaje al Futuro parte 1.**

Habían pasado un par de dias desde aquella batalla en Ko-35, los villanos se encontraban en el castillo de Hades, el Dios sentado en su trono con sus sirvientes arrodillados ante el-Specter ¿Como vas con la Estrella?-.

-Mi Lord, necesito un par de materiales y ya estara lista-.

-¿Que necesitas doctor?-Pregunto Zeltrax.

-Un reactor junto con una parte de Vibranium que solo existe en el universo 3.445, también esta una energía llamada Energía Sen que se encuentra en el universo 2.002, junto con una tarjeta de supervivencia que usaron los Kamen Riders Drago Knight, Wing Knight y Siren en el Universo 4.006, por ultimo los cristales de Trizirium se encuentran en el universo 1.567-.

-¿Pero como?, si es el universo donde estamos ahora mismo-.

-Pero en el futuro, en el año 3001-Dijo Khyber apareciendo detrás de Specter.

-En la ciudad donde Alex el Red Time Ranger lucho contra Ransik y perdió miserablemente-.

-¿Como le haríamos?, por que los Rangers sabrán si vamos al futuro-Dijo Astronema confundida.

-Los distraeremos con esto-Dijo Malware chasqueando los dedos, una criatura apareció tenia la apariencia de un Guerrero Samurai, su armadura era negra con bordes rojos, ojos rojos, piel negra y un bigote que pareciera una llamarada, poseía su katana atada a la cintura.

-Mi nombre es Black Shogun-.

-Un antiguo guerrero, viajes en el tiempo y entre universos, este día sera interesante-.

-¿Donde conseguiremos la maquina del tiempo?-Pregunto Zeltrax.

-Hay una supuesta Maquina del tiempo en las bodegas abandonadas de Silver Hills, la ciudad donde varias personas vivieron los sucesos y batallas de los Power Rangers Fuerza del Tiempo, esa maquina llego ahí después de las batallas al parecer uno de los vórtices que creo la energía del Quantum Saurio Rex hizo que una Maquina del Tiempo del año 3000 quedara atrapada aquí-Explico Malware.

 **Parque de Skate.**

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Nayeli a Dante.

-Si, solo sigo pensando en mi Beast Purple Cycle, se que la sacrifique para proteger a Rex pero extraño aquella Motocicleta-.

-Venga, Alfa la esta reparando y dijo que también le agregara una modificación junto con las nuestras que las 6 motos necesitaban ser reparadas y Alfa esta aprovechando para probar la modificación-Dijo Damian llegando con Nancy.

-Espero que Alfa las repare rápido-Dijo Nancy-Ya que necesitaran muchas armas contra aquellos cazadores-.

Mientras Marshall y Daniel andaban en sus respectivas patinete-Te apuesto 1 billete a que no puedes deslizate por la patineta y al estar al otro lado de la rampa hacer una voltereta y luego caer al suelo como si nada-.

Marshall sonrió-Apuesta aceptada-Marshall se preparo y luego bajo por la rampa, al llegar al final salto de su patineta e hizo una voltereta hacia atrás sorprendiendo a todos,para luego caer sobre su patineta y volver al lado del Ranger rojo-Apuesta ganada-Dijo Marshall recibiendo el billete.

-Ese es mi chico-Dijo Fionna llegando junto con Kim.

-Vaya pensé que no podrías-Dijo Kim.

-Soy Marshall Abadder, puedo hacer lo que sea-.

-Como digas-Dijo Daniel.

-El chico de mi niña si que sabe como patinar-Dijo Cake.

-Vaya es el primer cumplido que me dices, ya que solo me hablas cuando me amenazas-Dijo Marshall causando la risa de todos.

-¿Que tal si vamos por unas hamburguesas?, tengo hambre-Dijo Cake.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre Cake-Dijo Fionna causando la risa de todos, Dante y Damian junto con sus chicas llegaron a su lado, cuando estuvieron a punto de retirarse un rayo choco contra el suelo cerca de ellos lanzando a todos.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?-Pregunto el Ranger rojo.

-Los saludo Power Rangers-Dijo el guerrero Samurai.

-¿Como te atreves a lastimar a mi chica?-Pregunto Damian enojado viendo como Nancy tenia un moretón en la pierna.

-No te preocupes me la llevare-Dijo Nayeli para luego darle un beso en los labios a Dante-Cuidado Ranger Morado-Dijo sonriendo, para luego con la ayuda de Kim la cual antes se despidió de Daniel con un beso ayudaron a Nancy.

-Por favor cuídate Dami-Dijo el sobrenombre de Damian para luego despedirse de el de un beso.

-¿Listos?-.

-¿No van a comenzar sin mi cierto?-Pregunto la voz de Tommy.

-Ahora si estamos listos-Dijo Dante.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del Agua!¡Con el Canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón!¡Con la Valentía del Dragón!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

-¡Adelante!-.

-Esto sera interesante-Dijo Dark Shogun sonriendo para luego desenvainar su espada-¡Espada de las sombras!-Declaro lanzando un vumerang de oscuridad los Rangers dieron un salto pero al momento de tocar el suelo el vumerang se regreso y los ataco por la espalda.

-¿Como pudo devolverse aquel ataque?-Se pregunto Tommy.

-Miren ahí Rangers-Dijo Shogun señalando hacia un lugar, ahí había una ventana de un edificio-Mi ataque se refleja sobre cada superficie reflejante sea el agua, vidrio, etc, mírenlo otra vez-Declaro lanzando una llamarada de Oscuridad sobre un charco de agua cerca de la Ranger azul.

El Ranger amarillo reacciono rápidamente y quito a Fionna de su lugar, la llamarada se reflejo y le dio directo al pecho de este-¡Marshall!-Grito Fionna preocupada sosteniendo del brazo al Ranger amarillo.

-También puedo hacer esto-Declaro lanzándose contra una ventana cercana, al momento de tocarla la atravesó, los Rangers se sorprendieron, todos permanecieron quietos excepto Tommy que fue a analizar la ventana.

-No se como lo hizo-.

-Mi cuerpo esta hecho de un material especial que me permite atravesar los espejos y venir a un mundo paralelo a la tierra, este mundo esta conectado a cualquier lugar donde haya una superficie reflejante como esta-.

Cuando lo dijo del charco salio un vumerang de energía que choco contra el pecho de Fionna lanzando la contra el suelo, Shogun salio del charco sonriendo.

-¿Como lo derrotaremos?-Pregunto Dante.

-Ese es su problema, por que no podrán derrotarme-Dijo Shogun comenzando a correr hacia una fabrica de espejos, todos los Rangers se levantaron.

-¡No dejemos que se escape!-Grito Damian comenzando a correr junto con sus amigos.

 **Bodega de Silver Hills.**

-Así que este es la bodega donde esta la supuesta Nave del Tiempo-Dijo Astronema mirando a todos lados-Necesito un poco de destrucción-Apenas dijo eso preparo una esfera de energía morada, pero Hades la detuvo.

-Princesa me gusta tu estilo de destrucción pero debemos ser precavidos-Dijo Hades.

-¡Muy tarde!-Grito la voz de un hombre, al abrirse las puertas se vieron a los guardianes de plata junto con Wes y Eric-Asi que tu eres aquel Hades que nos nombro Keith-Dijo Eric.

-Así que son Wes y Eric-Dijo Malware.

-Los Rangers Fuerza del Tiempo Rojo y el Quantum Ranger-Dijo Khyber.

-Al parecer aun nos recuerdan de entre los Power Rangers-.

-Hay que concentrarse Eric, ¡Chrono Sabers!-.

-¡Quantum Defender!, Guardianes de plata encárguense de los otros, nosotros nos encargaremos de Hades-.

-¡Si!-Las batallas se dividieron, los guardianes de Plata formaron un total de 5 grupos, uno contra Khyber, uno contra Malware, uno se enfrentaría a Astronema, uno a Zeltrax y el ultimo a Specter y los dos Power Rangers se encargarían de Hades.

-Esto Soldados de plata si que son débiles-Dijo Khyber disparando con su escopeta, un soldado intento dar un golpe por atrás pero Khyber le dio una patada en el pecho para luego atraparlo del pie y lanzar lo contra otros Soldados.

-Tienen buenas armas, pero ellos no se las merecen-Dijo Malware para luego lanzar un golpe con su brazo elástico, dejando en el suelo a varios soldados de plata, Malware cubría una de las armas que tenia uno de los soldados y disparo con ella un rayo rojo.

-¡Fuego!-Declaro Astronema disparando una esfera de energía contra los Guardianes-Así que estos son los defensores de Silver Hills, simples soldados que son fáciles de derrotar-Dijo para luego lanzar una patada.

-¡Tomen esto!-Declaro Zeltrax disparando un rayo desde la palma de su mano-Ojala yo estuviera luchando contra Oliver en vez de estar aquí, perdiendo mi valioso tiempo-Dijo Zeltrax para luego lanzar un golpe mas.

-¡Chrono Sabers!¡Golpe del Tiempo!-Declaro Wes usando su ataque pero Hades le lanzo un rayo en el pecho, Wes rodó por el suelo soltado una de sus Chrono Saber cerca de Hades el cual agarro.

-Así que esta es una de tus Chrono Sabers-.

-¡Suéltala!¡Quantum Defender Fuego!-.¡Declaro Eric disparando un rayo con su arma, Hades atrapo el rayo en su palma-¡Imposible!-Grito Eric sorprendido para luego recibir su propio rayo lanzan dolo al lado de Wes.

-¿Estas bien amigo?-Pregunto Wes.

-Si, Wes este tipo es duro, necesitaremos mas poder, ¿Listo para usar mas poder amigo?-.

-¡Claro!-Declaro Wes levantándose junto con Eric-¡Red Battle Warrior!-Dijo Wes activando su poderoso Batallador y premio al obtener el fuego de la Batalla.

-¡Mega Misil Activate!-Declaro Eric obteniendo el batallador que le mando Alex.

-Así que son los batalladores con los cuales lucharon contra Ransink y sus monstruos-Dijo Hades mirando los batalladores de cada uno de los Rangers-Simples batalladores, ya deben de estar oxidados, ¡Dark Llamarada!-Declaro Hades lanzando una gran llamarada.

Wes y Eric lo esquivaron a tiempo-¡Fuego!-Declaro Eric disparando sus armas, Hades lo esquivo de un salto-¡Toma esto!-Declaro Eric volviendo a disparar pero Hades lo esquivaba fácilmente.

-¡Este es el final!-Declaro Wes lanzando su poderoso ataque con su espada, Hades atrapo la espada con su mano sorprendiendo a Wes-¿Acaso este es el poder de la oscuridad al que se enfrentan los Rangers actuales?-.

-No, agradece que estoy débil pero cuando consiga lo que necesito, todos moriran-Declaro Hades agarrando a Wes para luego disparar una esfera cerca de el pecho de Wes, el Ranger rojo dio una gran explosión siendo expulsado de su batallador y de su poder Ranger.

-¡Wes!¡Maldito seas!-Declaro Eric disparando sus poderosas armas, Hades lo esquivo y lanzo un rayo a través de su palma, Eric lo recibió directamente, su cuerpo comenzó a dar descargas de energía.

-¡Eric!-Grito Wes al saber lo que se aproximaba.

-No pude derrotarlo-Dijo Eric antes de caer al suelo explotando.

-Vayámonos ya-Dijo Astronema aburrida acercándose poco a poco junto con los demás a las naves del tiempo.

-¡No lo permitiré!-Declaro Wes disparando su arma, Hades lo intercepto y se lo regreso, Wes rodó por el suelo-Por favor no-Dijo Wes viendo como los Villanos entraban a la maquina del tiempo-Trip, Lucas, Katie y Jen, perdónenme-Dijo antes de perder el conocimiento, la nave del tiempo fue activada.

-Esta nave podre mejorarla para hacerla viajar entre dimensión-.

-Hazlo apenas lleguemos al futuro Dr. Specter-Dijo Astronema.

-Siguiente destino: Año 3001-Dijo Hades sonriendo.

-¡Activando maquina del tiempo, hacia el año 3001!-Dijo la computadora principal.

Un portal se abrió enfrente de la maquina del tiempo, la cual lo cruzo en un destello de luz, Eric cargaba a su amigo Wes-Al parecer tendré que hacer lo que no quise-Eric se acerco al Quantum Morfo-Soy yo, tenemos un problema-.

 **Fabrica de Espejos.**

-¿Donde estas Shogun?-pregunto Marshall mirando por todos lados, en medio de la habitación se encontraban muchos espejos con forma cuadrada, Marshall se puso enfrente de uno-¿Como estas guapo?-.

-Debes de estar bromeando-Dijo Dante.

-Debemos vernos bien si queremos salvar al mundo-Dijo Marshall sonriendo y mirando a Dante, atrás de el, su reflejo de burlaba con muecas y movimientos.

-¿Que sucede aqui?-Pregunto Damian mirando hacia el espejo, todos voltearon encontrándose con el reflejo del Ranger Amarillo, este comenzó a reírse y luego se transformo en Shogun.

-Bienvenidos Power Rangers, lo mejor es que pasen a mi mundo de los Espejos-Dijo para luego atrapar al Ranger Amarillo, los Rangers sobrantes agarraron el espejo pro donde se fue Marshall y Shogun.

-¡Marshall!-Grito Fionna, una copia exacta de cada Ranger salio de los espejos y los empujaron hacia dentro.

 **Mundo de los Espejos.**

-¿Donde estamos?-Pregunto Marshall mirando por todos lados.

-Es el mundo de los Espejos-Respondió Shogun-Aquí yo creo las reglas, por ejemplo: Rangers espejismos-Declaro, a su lado aparecieron copias exactas de los Rangers Furia Griega.

-¿Que hacemos?-Pregunto Daniel.

-Cada uno enfréntese a su copia, acabemos lo mas rápido que podamos-.

-¡Si!¡Espada del Fénix/Hacha de la Manticora/Tridente de la Sirena/DragoBara/Sable de Leon/Marine Guy!-Los Rangers empuñaron sus armas, los Rangers Espejismo tambien empuñaron las de ellos-¡Al ataque amigos!-.

Tommy lanzo un golpe con su DragoBara pero su copia lo esquivo de un salto-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo Sombrío!-Declaro Tommy disparando su poderosa arma.

-¡DragoBara: Esfera de Tinieblas!-Declaro la copia de Tommy usando su poderoso ataque, el ataque lo lanzo hacia atrás y rodó por el suelo, Tommy volvió a levantarse rápidamente.

-No permitiré que una copia me derrote,¡DragoBara: Esfera Draconiana!-Declaro lanzando su esfera que tomo la forma de NightRay el ataque distrajo a su copia y este lanzo un golpe con el falso Ranger Negro.

-Lo mismo digo Oliver-Ambos Rangers se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

-¡Tridente de la Sirena Maremoto!-Declaro Fionna usando su ataque, la copia de Fionna lo esquivo rodando por el suelo para luego lanzar una patada contra la costilla de Fionna, la Ranger azul original la atrapo a tiempo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes novata?-Pregunto la copia con burla para luego poner el tridente cerca del estomago de Fionna-¡Lluvia Sanadora!-Declaro disparando el rayo con el cual Fionna intento curar a Tommy cuando era un ranger malvado, Fionna rodó por el suelo-Olvidas que este ataque no solo es defensivo y sanador si no también un ataque de rayo-.

-¡Corte de Energía Azul!-Declaro Fionna usando su ataque el cual fue esquivado por su copia.

-Así que así soy de guapo con mi traje Ranger-Decia Marshall sonriendo, su copia lanzo un golpe con su hacha en el casco-Oye, eso dejara una gran grieta o rayon en mi casco-Dijo.

-Esa es la idea idiota, ¡Corte Venenoso!-Declaro su copia lanzando su vumerang morado, el ataque dio directo al pecho de Marshall haciendo que rodara por el suelo, Marshall volvió a levantarse empuñando su látigo.

-¡Látigo Venenoso: Golpe Mortal!-Declaro lanzando un golpe con su látigo, pero este en vez de parecer un solo golpe eran mas 10 golpes, su látigo brillaba de color morado, la copia de Marshall sonrió y luego lanzo un rayo con su Beast Laser.

Marshall cayo al suelo adolorido.

Damian y su copia se movían a la velocidad de la luz, chocando sus Sables de León-¡Sable de León: Estocada Leonida!-Declaro Damian lanzando una estocada mientras su Sable brillaba de color dorado.

Su copia lo esquiva de un salto y luego apunto con el Sable de León de el hacia Damian-¡Sable de León: Esfera Relámpago!-Declaro lanzando su esfera contra Damian, el Ranger Dorado original lanzo un golpe con su espada destruyendo la esfera.

-Una simple copia no podrá contra el original-Dijo para luego lanzarse contra su copia.

Dante y su copia chocaron sus patadas para luego chocar las hojas de sus Marine Guy-¿En serio crees que una simple copia podrá conmigo?-Pregunto burlona mente Dante, su copia sonrió y luego lanzo una patada alejándose de Dante.

-Tal vez sea una simple copia, pero tengo mas poder, ¡Marine Guy: Hoja Fantasmal!-Declaro lanzando un vumerang de energía de color morado, Dante lo recibió directamente para luego rodar por el suelo.

-¡White Claw!-Dante hizo desaparecer su espada para luego invocar las armas del tigre blanco-¡Esfera Fantasmal!-Declaro disparando una esfera de su energia hacia su copia, el ataque lo derribo pero rápidamente se levanto.

-No me vencerás con algo tan fácil-.

-¡Espada del Fénix: Alas del Fénix!-Declaro Daniel convirtiéndose en un Fénix de fuego, su Copia esquivo el Fénix y lanzo un golpe con su espada, Daniel lo recibió directamente cayendo al suelo.

-Nuestros padres estarían decepcionados de ti, necesitan un sucesor fuerte, alguien como yo-.

Daniel se levanto enojado-¡No permitiré que digas algo así!¡Espada del Fénix: Rueda Llamarada!-Declaro haciendo girar su espada convirtiéndola en una rueda de Fuego, la copia lo recibió directamente, su copia volvió a levantarse sonriendo.

-¡Fénix Inmortal Llameante!-.

-¡Manticora de la Tierra!-.

-¡Maremoto de la sirena!-.

-¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!-.

-¡Meteoro Fina!-.

-¡Garras de la Selva!-.

Las 6 copias de los Rangers usaron el ataque que representaba a sus principales Zords-¡Cúbranse!-Grito Daniel, los ataques se combinaron en uno solo, los seis Rangers lo recibieron y cayeron al suelo, con descargas en su cuerpo.

Shogun se acerco a cada Ranger los cuales desactivaron sus cascos-Al parecer hice el trabajo en menos tiempo de lo que hizo Khyber y Malware-Dijo Shogun sonriendo, Dante intento levantarse pero Shogun le tendió al suelo de una patada en el estomago-¡No te dij que te movieras insecto!¡Toma tu castigo!-.

Shogun comenzó a darle varias patadas a Dante, el líder del equipo se volvió a levantar pesadamente-No dejare...que maltrates...a alguien de mi equipo-Dijo Daniel, poco a poco los demás Rangers se levantaron.

-Muestra tus colmillos, Quimera-Marshall comenzó a brillar.

-Relincha. Hipocampo-Dijo Fionna al comenzar a brillar.

-Muestra tu ferocidad, Cerberus-Dijo Tommy comenzando a brillar.

-Bate tus alas. Fénix Oscuro-Damian comenzó a liberar un brillo.

Dante atrapo la pierna de Shogun y lo lanzo lejos-Ataca desde la profundidad, Kraken-Dante libero un brillo morado.

-Ruge, Hidra-Declaro Daniel, todos los Rangers lanzaron un grito al cielo-¡Poder de Gairuda/Mermail/Regulus/NightRay/Giles/Daku!¡Modo Llamarada/Tsunami/Terrenal/Espectral/Fantasmal/Solar!¡Rangers Furia Griega!-.

-Eso no es nada si ustedes pudieron mis Rangers también-Los Rangers espejismo obtuvieron una copia de la armadura de los Rangers originales, cada uno se puso enfrente de su original.

-¡Espada de la Hidra y Espada de Fuego!-.

-¡Escudo de Quimera y Látigo Venenoso!-.

-¡Cañón de Hipocampo y Ratigo de Gato Marino!-.

-¡Nunchakus de Cerberus!-.

-¡Bastón del Kraken!-.

-¡Alabarda del Fenix!-.

Ambos equipos Rangers empuñaron sus armas-Esta sera la ultima batalla contra estas miserables copias-Dijo Daniel-¡Rangers al ataque!-Declaro lanzándose contra el Ranger rojo falso, cada Ranger llego a luchar contra su copia.

Tommy lanzo un golpe con sus Nunchakus, su copia lo esquivo de una voltereta hacia atrás, Tommy no perdió el tiempo y preparo su arma-¡Nunchakus de Cerberus: Perros del Infierno!-Declaro Tommy lanzando tres esferas de energía que se transformaron en las cabezas de Cerberus.

Su copio las recibió directamente-¡Toma esto!¡Nunchakus de Cerberus: Estrella Espectral!-Declaro su copia lanzando su Nunchakus mientras giraba formando una estrella de energía morada.

-¡Poder de NightRay y Cancerbero: Bestias de la Oscuridad!-Declaro Tommy empuñando sus dos armas, usando su poderoso ataque, lanzando tres cabezas de Ceberus y la de NightRay el ataco destruyo la mitad del cuerpo de la copia.

-¿Por que eres tan persistente?-.

-Por que si no lo soy, no me llamarían el Ranger Legendario, ¡Poder de Cancerbero: Ataque del guardián del Infierno!-Tommy golpeo el suelo, una gran estatua de Carcerbero apareció y esta se comió a la copia y luego exploto-Misión del Ranger Negro cumplida-.

-¡Látigo Venenoso: Vumerang Venenoso!-Declaro lanzando un vumerang morado, Marshall alcanzo a defender con su escudo de Quimera, Marshall lanzo un golpe con su látigo y le quito su látigo al falso Ranger.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte de Metal!-Marshall lanzo su Vumerang plateado, el ataque dio directo al Ranger falso lanzan dolo lejos-¡Hacha de Manticora y Escudo de Quimera: Bestias de la Tierra!-.

Marshall lanzo su poderoso ataque, disparando un rayo que tomo la forma de Rakhmus y Regulus, ambas bestias golpearon y destruyeron la de la cintura para abajo del falso Ranger.

-Ten piedad amigo...-.

-¡Poder de Rakhmus: Quimera Venenosa!-Declaro Marshall formando un esfera amarilla, para luego lanzarla , esta se convirtió en Rakhmus y lanzo varios golpes con sus garras y por ultimo una mordida con su cola, derrotando su copia-Solo le doy piedad a quien se la merece-.

-¡Niñata estúpida jamas me derrotarla!¡Ratigo de Gato Marino: Golpe Marino!-Declaro lanzando un golpe con su látigo el cual fue rodeado por un pequeño tornado de agua, Fionna lo esquivo y luego apunto con su Cañón.

-¡Cañón de Hipocampo: Esfera de Hipocampo!-Declaro Fionna lanzando su esfera de agua, el ataque hizo que su copia quedara desarmada-Esta "Estúpida Niñata" te hará ver lo que es capaz de hacer, ¡Cañón de Hipocampo y Tridente de Sirena: Bestias Legendarias del agua!-.

Fionna lanzo su poderoso ataque el cual destruyo el brazo de la falsa Ranger azul. la falsa Ranger Azul se arrodillo ante Fionna-¿Podrías pensarlo un poco mas?-.

-Ya lo he pensado mucho, ¡Poder de Kodarus: Golpe sonico del Hipocampo!-Fionna creo tres esferas sonicas de energía azul para luego lanzarlas contra su copia, el ataque hizo que esta explotara para siempre-Fionna Murtons ha terminado el trabajo.

-¡Alabarda del Fenix: Rueda de Fuego!-Ambos Rangers dorados lanzaron su rueda de Fuego, pero al de Damian paso derecho hacia el Ranger falso-Una simple copia no podrá contra mi-.

-¡Esta simple copia te derrotara!-Declaro lanzándose contra Damian.

Damian combino sus dos armas-¡Alabarda de Doble Hoja: Bestias Legendarias del Relámpago!-Declaro lanzando su arma y esta se transforma en Daku y Micenas, ambas bestias destruyeron casi todo el cuerpo del falso Ranger.

-No te rogare por un poco de piedad-.

-Tampoco te la iba a dar, ¡Poder de Daku: Inmortalidad Oscura!-Declaro mientras su cuerpo fue rodeado por llamas oscuras y de color rojo, Damian se convirtió en un Fénix y luego embistió al falso Ranger dorado-Ranger Dorado dio final a su misión-.

-¡Bastón del Kraken: Tsunami Fantasmal!-Declaro la copia de Dante golpeando el piso con su bastón invocando su poderoso Tsunami, Dante se mantuvo tranquilo, Dante golpeo el Tsunami con su bastón haciendo que desaparecieron.

-Un simple ataque pirata no podrá contra el original, ¡Baston del Kraken: Tsunami Fantasmal!-Dante uso el mismo ataque, el Ranger falso rodó por el suelo herido, Dante hizo aparecer sus 4 armas y las combino-¡Ghost Marine Blaster Modo Kraken: Bestias de las aguas Fantasmales!-Declaro Dante disparando su arma, el ataque dejo un gran agujero en su pecho.

-Tus padres no hubieran querido que me destruyeras-.

-Mis padres harían lo que sea con tal de que el mundo este a salvo, ¡Poder de Giles: Resplandor Final!-Declaro Dante comenzando a brillar y luego transformándose en Giles, Giles lanzo varios golpes con sus tentáculos destruyendo su copia-Dante Evans ha cumplido con su misión-.

-¡Espada de Hidra y de Fuego: Fuego Cruzado!-Declaro lanzando una llamarada que formo una X de fuego, Daniel corto la X por la mitad, sorprendiendo al Ranger falso rojo, Daniel llego rápidamente y lanzo un golpe rápido haciendo rodar al falso Ranger.

-¡Espada de Hidra y Espada del Fénix: Bestias Legendarias del Fuego!-Declaro usando su poderoso ataque, el ataque destruyo las piernas del falso Ranger el cual miro con miedo a Daniel.

-¿Que es esta sensación?-.

-Los humanos le decimos miedo,¡Poder de Viper: Las seis llamaradas de la Hidra!-Daniel creo seis esferas de energía, las cuales lanzaron una gran llamarada mientras se escuchaba el rugido de una Hidra.

El ataque destruyo al Ranger Falso.

-¡Vamos Power Rangers!-.

-¿Que tal si combinamos todo nuestro poder?-Pregunto Tommy.

-Guíanos Daniel-Dijo Fionna.

-¡Poder de Viper: Las seis llamaradas de la Hidra!-.

-¡Poder de Rakhmus: Quimera Venenosa!-.

-¡Poder de Kodarus: Golpe sonico del Hipocampo!-.

-¡Poder de Cancerbero: Ataque del guardián del Infierno!-.

-¡Poder de Giles: Resplandor Final!-.

-¡Poder de Daku: Inmortalidad Oscura!-.

Los seis ataques se combinaron formando un gran rayo, Shogun lanzo un grito al aire-¡Al menos cumplí con mi parte del plan!-Grito antes de explotar en mil pedazos, sus ultimas palabras dejo confundidos a los Rangers.

-¿A que se refería?-Pregunto Damian.

- _¡Ay, Ay, Ay!¡Ranger apresúrense y vengan a la base!-_ Los Rangers no preguntaron y se fueron rápidamente a la base sin saber que allí los esperarían ciertos Rangers veteranos.

 **Base Ranger.**

Los Rangers desactivaron su transformación rápidamente, al frente de ellos se encontraban Wes y Eric, los Rangers que se enfrentaron a Hades en Silver Hills-Wes, Eric-Dijo Daniel estrechando la mano de cada uno.

-Asi que eres el nuevo Ranger Rojo-.

-Eres fuerte amigo, al parecer estuviste a la altura del legado que dejamos-Dijo sonriendo Wes, Daniel se sintió avergonzado.

-¿Que es lo que necesitan?-Pregunto Tommy preocupado.

-Verán, en una de las Bodegas de Silver Hills se encuentra una maquina del tiempo que fue absorbida por los portales que crearon el Quantum Saurio Rex en nuestra ultima batalla, Hades ataco la bodega y se apodero de la maquina-.

-Dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo pero no fue suficiente, Jen y los demás están en peligro-Dijo Wes apretando los puños, Daniel lo noto y tomo una desaficione.

-Iremos al año donde viajo Hades, pero ¿Como? si no tenemos maquina del tiempo-Dijo Daniel pensando.

-Pueden cruzar este portal pero Rangers solo tendrán 2 días antes de que el porta se cierre y ustedes se queden en el futuro para siempre-Advirtió Keith para luego abrir el portal.

-Iré con mi niñita-Dijo Cake saltando al hombro de Fionna.

-Cuídate Damian, espero no perderte-Dijo Nancy besando a Damian.

-No lo harás, no permitiré que pierdas al Ranger dorado-Dijo Damian sonriendo.

-Por favor busca alguien que me sustituya por dos días en mis clases-Dijo Tommy sonriendole a Elsa.

-Soy la Directora, podre conseguir un suplente por unos días-Dijo sonriendo Elsa.

-Sera mejor que regreses-Amenazo graciosamente Nayeli para luego besar a Dante.

-Explícale a tus padres que viaje por algún asunto familiar, te quiero y por favor cuídate para que el moretón no empeore-Dijo sonriendo.

-Otra aventura que no es en la tierra o al menos no en esta época-Dijo Kim sonriendo para luego besar a Daniel-No dejes que regrese Abzu-.

-No lo haré tranquila-.

-Nos vemos del otro lado Fi-Dijo Marshall besando a su chica Ranger.

-No te preocupes se que si-Dijo sonriendo Fionna.

Ambos fueron los primeros en saltar en el portal, seguidos de los Rangers veteranos, Damian y Dante fueron los siguientes y luego Tommy-Que el poder los proteja-Dijo Keith viendo como Daniel entraba al portal y este se cerraba.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _Hasta aquí el capitulo, ese Shogun si fue muy fuerte o al menos sus copias Rangers, ahora los Power Rangers viajaron al futuro junto con Wes y Eric, espero que ese no sea el ultimo viaje de los Power Rangers"._

 _Un agradecimiento a todos los que leen el capitulo y una agradecimiento a **Jack Landors** por presentar este capitulo, un buen Ranger rojo S.P.D, bueno ahora pasare a los comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

 **La Luz de Orion:** _Si esos cazadores pronto tendrán lo que se merecen, no pueden haber ese tipo de villanos sueltos por ahí, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Ya estamos cerca del Final de este Fic lo cual me da tristeza y alegría ya que es mi primer fanfiction escrito de esta manera y el que ha durado mucho mas tiempo._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios quiere..._


	45. Viaje al Futuro parte 2

_"Bienvenidos Cadetes, soy el Comandante Crugger y Ranger Sombra SPD, he sido invitado a presentar este capítulo donde veremos la lucha contra Hades y sus secuaces en el año 3001, esta vez los Rangers unirán fuerzas con los Time Rangers."_

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Poder Angers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Poder Angers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Poder Angers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**.

 **Viaje al Futuro parte 2.**

Hades sonreía mientras paseaba por las calles del año 3001, había dejado su armadura ahora tenía todo un traje de cuero negro como el que tenía Abu, mientras Astrónoma poseía ropa negra, Zeltrax y Specter saltaban de edificios en edificios junto con Malware y Khyber.

-¿Dónde buscaremos los cristales Trizirium?-Pregunto Astrónoma.

-Según Khyber y Malware, deberían estar en la Bodega que está en el centro de esta ciudad-.

-Espero que tengan razón-Dijo Astrónoma para luego cubrir su rostro con una capucha.

 **Cerca del centro de la ciudad.**

Un portal se abrió en un callejón de él cayeron los cinco Power Rangers uno encima del otro, dejando al pobre Ranger rojo aguantando el peso de sus compañeros, Tommy, Wes y Eric aterrizaron perfectamente.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto Wes.

-Estaré...Bien...Cuando mis...Queridos amigos...Se quiten de encima mío-Decía Daniel sin aire, los 4 Rangers rápidamente se levantaron y dejaron a Daniel respirar-Gracias-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-De nada-Dijo Marshall graciosamente, Daniel lo miro serio y ambos se callaron.

-¿Dónde deberíamos ir?-Pregunto Dante.

-Primero deberíamos ir a buscar a Jen y a mis amigos-Dijo Wes mirando por todos lados.

-Solo quieres para volver a ver a Jen-Dijo Eric sonriendo maliciosamente, Wes solo lo miro serio y con un sonrojo.

-Tenemos un problema-Dijo Damian-Nadie sabe en donde exactamente estamos y nadie sabe en donde están los Power Rangers Time Force-Todos los Rangers cayeron en cuenta que Damian tenía mucha razon.

-En eso yo podría ayudarlos-Dijo una extraña voz, al voltear se encontraron con un rostro parecido al de Wes-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Wes y Eric-.

-Alex, que alegría ver amigo-Dijo Wes estrechando la mano de Alex.

-Así que ellos son los Rangers que se encargan de intentar derrotar a Hades-.

-Primero ¿Cómo nos encontraste?, Segundo ¿Cómo sabes que intentamos derrotar a Hades?, tercero ¿Tienes algún asiento para relajar mi espalda?, ciertos amigos casi la rompen-Dijo Daniel mirando a sus amigos los cuales reían nerviosamente.

-Lo sentimos-.

-Te responderé en ese orden: los encontré gracias a que su portal asusto a algunas personas que pasaron cerca de aquí y me llamaron a mí, segundo lo sé porque su guía Keith aviso a cada generación Ranger y tercero, si tenemos algo para que descanses pero tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos-.

-¿Espera, quieres que todos vayamos en un solo auto?-Pregunto incrédulo Dante.

-No se irán en un solo auto-Dijo la voz de una mujer, al voltear se encontraron con Jen-¡Wes!-Grito Jen alegre para luego correr y abrazar a Wes fuertemente, todos miraban sonriendo aquella escena, Marshall tomo la mano de Fionna, ambos se sonrojaron.

-Jen, te extrañe mucho-.

-Yo también-Dijo Jen sonriendo sinceramente.

-Es hora de irnos-Dijo Eric-Recuerden que solo tenemos 48 horas para derrotar a Hades, es mejor comenzar ya-.

-Si-.

Centro de la ciudad.

Hades y Astronema llegaron a la bodega pero esta se encontraba protegida por varios oficiales de la ciudad-¿Que haremos mi lord?-Pregunto Astronema, Hades comenzó a analizar el lugar junto con los guardias.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta el anochecer-Dijo Hades-Khyber y Malware quédense para ver si descubren algo nuevo, Zeltrax regresa a la nave junto con Specter-.

Base del Futuro.

-¡Esta base es genial!-Gritaba Marshall llegando y mirando a todos los lugares, Fionna, Dante, Damian hacían lo mismo, Daniel, Wes, Eric, Alex, Jen y Tommy se mantenían juntos.

-¿Entonces que será lo primero que haremos?-Pregunto Daniel.

-Primero hay que descansar, Keith uso un poco de su poder y el nuestro para abrir aquel portal, eso nos dejara débil por dos horas-Dijo Tommy.

-Así que perderemos dos horas-Dijo Eric serio.

-Tranquilo Eric-Dijo Wes calmando a su amigo-Aun tendremos 46 horas, eso para mí es suficiente para derrotar a Hades.

-El problema es que no sabemos que es lo que quiere exactamente Hades en este año-Dijo Jen confundida.

-Eso podría responderlo yo-Dijo Circuit-Wes que alegría verte-Dijo sonriendo Circuit colocándose en el hombro de Wes.

-Y tampoco es el único que se alegra-Dijo una voz, al voltear se encontraron con Lucas, Katy y Trip, Lucas estrecho la mano de Wes, Katy lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras Trip lo abrazaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Wes?-Pregunto Trip.

-Un villano llamado Hades vino al futuro a buscar algo que desconocemos, ellos son los Rangers que se enfrentan a el-Respondió Wes mirando a todos los actuales Rangers.

-Así que ellos son de los que nos contó Keith-Dijo Katy sonriendo-Un gusto tú debes de ser el Ranger Legendario Tommy, es un placer-Dijo estrechando la mano de Tommy fuertemente, Tommy dio un salto al ver lo fuerte que era.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza-Dijo Tommy-Lo sabía pero no pensé que tanta-.

-Ustedes deben de ser Damian, Dante, Marshall, Daniel y Fionna-Dijo Lucas estrechando la mano de cada uno.

-Vaya, así que eres Circuit-Dijo Cake mirando al búho.

-Un placer Cake-.

-Ahora ¿por qué dijiste eso Circuit?-Pregunto Jen.

-Esto detectaron las cámaras de seguridad de la bodega de Trizirium-Circuit creo una pantalla holográfica, en ella se vio a Hades y Astronema enfrente de la bodega, pero lo que mas sorprendió fue ver a Khyber y Malware en el techo de la bodega, eso si que era algo sospechoso.

-¿Que hay en esa bodega?-Pregunto Dante.

-Trizirium-Respondió Jen-Los cristales de Trizirium son una especie de cristal que le da energía a todo nuestro planeta, algunos se encuentran en esa bodega, solo por si algún día falla algo y lo necesitemos-.

-¿Que quera Hades con esos cristales?-Pregunto Damian.

-Tal vez quiera construir algo para nuestra destrucción y necesite esos cristales-Respondió Daniel.

-¿Qué tal si los esperamos esta misma noche en la bodega?-Sugirió Cake.

-Es una buena idea-Dijo Eric-bien entonces ahora hay que esperar hasta la noche, mientras hay que descansar un poco de nuestro viaje-.

-Solo nos quedan 1 día y medio para atrapar y derrotar a Hades o por lo menos volver al presento-Dijo Wes-¿Que has hecho tu todo este tiempo después de luchar contra los Mut-Orgs?-.

-Me convertí en la segunda al mando de la fuerza Policial-Dijo sonriendo Jen.

 **Bodega de Trizirium.**

-¿Están listos para sacar todo el Trizirium posible?-Pregunto Hades burlonamente, Astronema sonrió y aún tenía su disfraz de humana, paso enfrente de los guardias caminando débilmente.

-Señorita ¿Está usted bien?-Pregunto un guardia.

-Ahora lo estaré-Dijo para luego lanzar un golpe con su palma dejándolo inconsciente junto al otro guardia-Mi lord, ya está todo listo-.

-¡No lo creo!-Declaro Wes junto con su equipo disparando sus láseres, Astronema recibió el impacto y rodo por el suelo-Así que han venido por los cristales de Trizirium-Dijo Wes mirando a Hades con rabia.

-Así es Red Time Ranger y un solo equipo Ranger no será capaz de detenernos-Dijo Hades.

-¿Qué tal dos equipos Rangers?-Pregunto Daniel llegando junto con el equipo Ranger de el-¿Están listos?-Pregunto colocándose adelante junto con Wes.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Rojo!- .

\- ¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!- .

-¡Poder del Agua!¡Con el Canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!- .

\- ¡Poder del Dragón!¡Con la Valentía del Dragón!¡Ranger Negro!- .

\- ¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado! -.

\- ¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado! -.

-¡Fuerza...Fuerza del Tiempo/ Poder Quantum!-.

-¡Red Time Ranger!-.

-¡Pink Time Ranger!-.

-¡Blue Time Ranger!-.

-¡Yellow Time Ranger!-.

-¡Green Time Ranger!-.

-¡Quantum Ranger!-.

-¡Power Rangers Furia Griega!-.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza del Tiempo!-.

-¡Adelante!-Grito Wes, las batallas se dividieron,Marshall y Lucas se encargarían de Hades, Eric, Damian y Dante se encargarían de Malware, Wes y Daniel de Khyber, Katy, Jen y Fionna de Astronema, por ultimo Tommy y Trip se encargarían de Zeltrax.

-¡Chrono Saber!-.

-¡DragoBara!-.

Ambos Rangers empuñaron sus poderosas armas-No puede creer que luchare junto al Ranger legendario, por segunda vez-Dijo Trip emocionado, ya que volvería a luchar junto con Tommy Oliver como la Guerra Legendaria.

-Sí, supongo-Dijo Tommy incomodo-¡Esfera Draconiana!-Declaro Tommy lanzando su esfera que tomo la forma de NightRay, el ataque dio directo a Zeltrax, el cual solo rodo por el suelo.

-¡Chrono Sabers!¡Golpe del Tiempo!-Declaro Trip, Zeltrax rápidamente disparo un rayo contra Trip haciendo que el ataque de Trip fuera interrumpido y se devolviera en su contra.

-¡Trip!-Grito Tommy ayudando a su amigo.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte de Metal!-Declaro Marshall lanzando su ataque, Hades lo atrapo y se lo devolvió, Lucas aprovecho y empuño su arma V y apunto contra Hades.

-¡Arma V!¡Fuego!-Declaro Lucas disparando su arma, Hades lo esquivo de un salto y lanzo una patada contra Lucas, Marshall se levantó rápidamente y empuño su poderosa hacha y lanzo un golpe hacia el pecho de Hades.

-¡Te detendremos Hades!-Grito Marshall-¡Corte Venenoso!-Declaro lanzando un bumerang morado, Hades lo recibió directamente y rodo por el suelo-Hades, hoy será el día en que te derrotemos y acabemos con nuestra misión-.

-¡Eso lo veremos tonto de amarillo!-.

Dante y Damian empuñaron la Marine Guy y el Sable de León-¿Estás listo para derrotar a tu Némesis?-Pregunto Damian mirando a Dante, este solo asintió y comenzó a correr más rápido

-¡Quantum Defender: Fuego!-Declaro Eric disparando su Quantum Defender, Malware lo esquivo de un salto, Dante aprovecho y se lanzó contra Malware.

-¡Marine Guy: Furia de la Manta Raya!-Declaro Dante saltando y girando tres veces para luego golpear a Malware con la hoja de su espada, Damian llego rápidamente y salto hacia el hombro de Dante.

-¡Sable de León: Caída Real!-Declaro convirtiéndose en la cabeza de Micenas, el ataque dio directo a Malware lanzándolo contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se levantó sonriendo malignamente.

-Que débil chico-.

Katy y Jen se impulsaron con el hombro de Fionna y empuñaron sus poderosas armas-¡Armas V!-Declararon ambas disparando un poderoso rayo contra Astronema la cual sonreía malignamente y luego devolvió sus rayos contra Katy y Jen.

Fionna llego a tiempo y disparo una esfera con su Cañón de Hipocampo-¡Esfera de agua!-Declaro Fionna protegiendo a sus amigas-¡Látigo de Gato Marino!¡Al ataque!-Grito junto con Cake, sus látigos se alargaron y golpearon a Astronema.

-¡Ten eso bruja tonta!-Grito Cake.

-¡Chrono Sabers!-Declararon ambas amigas usando sus poderosas espadas, Astronema volvió a rodar por el suelo.

-¡Me las pagaran malditas!-Grito amenazando Astronema.

Wes y Daniel lanzaron un golpe con sus espadas contra Khyber el cual se protegió con su espada y usaba de escudo su escopeta, Khyber uso rápidamente su escopeta y la disparo en el pecho de Wes haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Espada de Fénix: Hoja de energía roja!-Declaro lanzando un bumerang de energía roja contra el cazador, el cual lo recibió directamente, Wes dio un gran salto y disparo con su laser para luego empuñar una de sus poderosas armas.

-¡Arma V!¡Fuego!-Wes disparo su poderosa arma, haciendo enojar a Khyber.

-¡Tomen esto!-Apenas dijo eso lanzo un silbido, el Crabdozer.

-Al demonio, aquella criatura es a prueba de fuego-Dijo Daniel resignado y decaído-¡Espada del Fénix y Espada de Hidra: Bestias Legendarias del Fuego!-Declaro el Ranger Rojo lanzando su poderoso ataque, el Crabdozer lo recibió directamente pero ni se inmuto.

Los Rangers volvieron a reunirse sonriendo entre si-¡Poder de Gairuda/Regulus/Mermail/NightRay/Giles/Daku!¡Modo Llamarada/Terrenal/Tsunami/Espectral/Fantasmal/Solar!-.

-¿Listos?-Pregunto Wes a Daniel y Eric.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Red Battle Warrior!-.

-¡Mega Misil Activate!-.

-¡Estrella Llameante!¡Poder del Fénix Inmortal!¡Gairuda!¡Modo Llamarada!¡Poder del Fuego!-Los 3 Rangers obtuvieron sus poderosos batalladores, Hades sonrió y miro a Khyber el cual asintió y lanzo un silbido pero no pasó nada, las batallas se volvieron a dividir.

Astronema lanzo un golpe contra Jen la cual lo esquivo de un salto, Katy tacleo con fuerza a Astronema la cual rodo por el suelo-¡Me las pagaran!-Declaro lanzando una llamarada de su palma.

Cake se interpuso y recibio la llamarada pero ni se inmuto-¡Látigo al ataque!-Declaro Cake alargando su látigo, Astronema fue atrapada en el látigo, Fionna aprovecho u empuño su Cañón.

-¡Cañón de Hipocampo: Esfera Tsunami!-Declaro Fionna disparando una esfera al suelo, esta creo un Tsunami que arremetió contra la Princesa del Mal, pero esta se levantó rápidamente y creo una esfera de energía.

-¡Armas V!-Declararon las chicas empuñando sus Armas V-¡Fuego!-Ambas gritaron y lanzaron su ataque haciendo que Astronema lo recibiera pero ni se inmuto-¿Qué tal otro intento?-.

-Te sigo Jen-Dijo Katy.

-¡Cañón del Hipocampo y Tridente de la Sirena: Bestias Legendarias del Agua!-.

-¡Látigo de Gato Marino: Furia de Gato Marino!-Cake lanzo su látigo el cual se transformó en el espíritu de la Versión Zord Gato Marino de Cake, Fionna, Katy y Jen lanzaron sus ataques y dieron directo a Astronema, esta dio una explosión y fue lanzada.

-Demostramos el poder de las chicas-Dijo Katy sonriendo.

Damian junto con Eric lanzaron un golpe con sus armas, alejando a Malware-¡Alabarda del Fénix: Rueda de Fuego!-Declaro Damian lanzándoselo a Eric, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a Malware.

-¡Fuego!-Declaro Eric disparándole a la rueda de Fuego, la cual fue rodeada por un fuego intenso, incluso más intenso que antes, la rueda ahora se dirigió hacia Malware, el cual la recibió directamente.

-¿Dónde está el chico Dante?, ese niñato me las pagara y morirá aquí mismo como sus padres-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!¡Bastón del Kraken:Golpe Fantasmal!-El ataque hizo que Malware retrocediera-¡Es hora de usar más poder, Ghost Marine Blaster Modo Kraken: Bestias Legendarias de las Aguas Fantasmal!-.

-¡Alabarda de Doble Filo: Bestias Legendarias del Rayo!-.

-¡Fuego!-Eric disparo sus armas junto con los dos Rangers, el ataque dio directo al cazador, este dio una descarga y luego exploto en el aire, pero no marco su final si no su derrota.

Trip y Tommy empuñaron sus espadas, Trip lanzo un golpe con ella hacia Zeltrax obligándolo a retroceder, Tommy aprovecho y lanzo un tajo con su DragoBara, Zeltrax rodo por el suelo.

-¡Arma V!-Declaro Trip abriendo fuego con su arma, Zeltrax lo esquivo de un salto.

-¡Nunchakus de Cerberus: Esferas Infernales!-Tommy comenzo a girar sus Nunchakus mientras creaba tres esferas moradas, Tommy las lanzo apenas movio sus Nunchakus, Zeltrax lanzo un grito al aire herido.

-Maldito seas Oliver, me las pagaras-Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Tommy.

-¡Nunchakus de Cerberus y Dragobara: Bestias Legendarias de la Oscuridad!-.

-¡Arma V!¡Fuego!-Ambos ataques se combinaron lanzando a Zeltrax hacia tras con descargas en su cuerpo.

Khyber lanzo un disparo con su escopeta, Daniel y Wes lo esquivaron mientras sonreian-¡Espada del Dragón!-Declaro Daniel empuñando su poderosa espada y escudo-¡Espada Llamarada!-Declaro haciendo que la hoja fuera rodeada por una llamarada.

El ataque dio directo a Khyber haciendo que rodara por el suelo pero rápidamente se levantó-Te matare Rusell, tal como lo hice con tus padres-.

Daniel lanzo una mirada de furia-¡No te metas con la familia de una persona!-Declaro Wes lanzando un golpe con su poderosa espada, el ataque hizo que Khyber fuera lanzado hacia el Ranger Rojo Furia Griega.

-¡Espíritu de la Hidra y del Fénix Liberados!-Declaro usando su poderoso ataque contra Khyber, el cual lo recibió directamente lanzándolo junto con sus compañeros derrotados, Daniel miro seriamente a Khyber-Sera mejor que no te metas con mi Familia, cazador-.

-¡Daré el golpe Final!-Declaro Wes lanzando una llamarada desde su espada hacia el Crabdozer, el cual perdió su transformación y volvió a ser el perro alienígena de antes.

Marshall y Lucas lanzaron una patada doble contra Hades, este retrocedió un poco-Nos tocó lo mas difícil, ¡Chrono Sabers! ¡Golpe del Tiempo!-Declaro Lucas usando su ataque, el ataque hizo que Hades rodara por el suelo.

-¡Escudo de Quimera: Esfera Terrenal!-Declaro Marshall lanzando su esfera de energía contra Hades.

Hades la atrapo y la volvió a lanzar contra Marshall pero Lucas llego a tiempo y corto la esfera con Su Chrono Saber-Hay que tener más cuidado, ¡Arma V!-Declaro Lucas disparando contra Hades, Hades lo esquivo de un salto pero lo que no sabía es que eso era parte del plan.

-¡Escudo de Quimera y Hacha de Manticora: Bestias Legendarias de la Tierra!-Declaro lanzando su poderoso ataque, Hades fue sorprendido y lanzado por ese ataque, este fue lanzado con sus guerreros.

-¡Ya basta!-Declaro Hades para luego empuñar su espada-¡Espada de la Muerte: Corte Llamarada del Infierno!-Declaro lanzando una llamarada de su espada, la llamarada dio contra todos los Rangers, los cuales dieron una gran explosión.

Los Rangers perdieron su transformación, Hades sonrió y luego miro a Khyber, el cual al lanzar un silbido se logró ver a un Panuncian, todos los Rangers se sorprendieron-¿Pero si tu criatura era el Crabdozer, Quien es el Panuncian?-Pregunto Dante sorprendido.

-El Panuncian puede multiplicarse, así que use uno de sus clones para ir por esto-Hades sostuvo un Cristal amarillo, los Time Rangers se sorprendieron.

-¡El Cristal de Trizirium!-Declaro Wes sorprendido y asustado.

-¡Devuélvelo!-Grito Jen disparando pero hades lo esquivo y lanzo un rayo de su palma, Wes se puso enfrente de Jen protegiéndola, Wes cayo inconscientemente, Eric se levantó herido y enojado.

-¡¿Para qué quieres ese Cristal?!-.

-La estrella Infernal volverá a ser reconstruida-Apenas dijo eso Hades, la nave del tiempo apareció, cada villano entro en ella y prepararon el viaje en el tiempo y Dimensione-Hasta luego Power Tontos-.

-¡No!-Declaro Daniel enojado y frustrado.

 **Base Policial.**

Habían pasado 2 horas exactamente después de esa batalla-¿Ahora qué haremos?-Pregunto Dante pensando.

-Debemos de seguir a Hades y detenerlo cueste lo que cueste-Dijo Damian.

-El problema es ¿A dónde exactamente fueron?-Pregunto Daniel.

-Yo responderé eso-Keith apareció enfrente de todos los Power Rangers-Al parecer Hades piensa reconstruir la estrella de Abzu, para usarla en sí mismo, ahora ira a otro universo a buscar el siguiente material, podre llevarlos pero Eric y Wes están demasiados heridos-.

-No te preocupes, cuando se levanten los llevaremos al pasado-Dijo Jen sonriendo.

-Está bien, fue un honor trabajar con ustedes-Dijo Daniel estrechando la mano de Jen.

-El honor fue nuestro-Dijo Jen sonriendo, un portal se abrió, Daniel junto con los otros dieron un salto viajando hacia donde Hades se dirigía.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"El capítulo ha concluido, El Dios del Infierno ha conseguido uno de los componentes que usar para volver a obtener la estrella Infernal, solo esperemos que los Ranger puedan detenerlo"

Un agradecimiento para todos los que leen el capítulo y sobre todo al comandante Crugger, el líder de los Rangers Spd y de la fuerza Spd, ahora responderé con el gusto de siempre:

La luz de Orión: Si para mi Jack fue uno de los mejores Rangers rojos que hubo, cumplió su sueño de ayudar a la gente de las calles de la ciudad. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.

Nos vemos... En cuanto pueda... si Dios así me lo Permite...


	46. Los guerreros Sendokai

_"Bienvenidos, soy **Tampo,** hoy veremos la lucha de los Rangers junto con mis guerreros Sendokai, contra el Gran Zorn Lon, también lucharan Hades y su equipo pero lo que no saben es que Hades tiene una estrategia bajo la manga"_

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Poder Angers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Poder Angers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Poder Angers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**.

 **Los guerreros Sendokai.**

Hades sonreía mientras miraba el cristal de Trizirium-Profesor Specter, por favor ve incluyendo este cristal para reconstruir la estrella Infernal-Dijo Hades entregándole el cristal al doctor Specter.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-Pregunto Astronema apenas Specter se retiró.

-A la dimensión 2.002, obtendremos la energía Sen de 4 guerreros llamados guerreros Sendokai-Dijo Khyber.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo conseguiremos?-Pregunto Zeltrax.

-Tenemos un aliado en esa dimensión -Respondió Malware sonriendo malignamente

 **Dimensión 2.002**.

 **Masara**.

Tres rayos de luz cayeron del cielo, al dejar de brillar se vieron 2 hombres y una chica, el primero tenía un traje negro que solo dejaba ver la cabeza y brazos, tenía un triángulo en el pecho de color amarillo y naranja, su cabello estaba levantado y de color amarillo y naranja, guantes negros y en su brazo trae un brazalete con el mismo triangulo que su pecho, tenía pintura naranja alrededor de sus ojos, su nombre era Zak.

El segundo sujeto eran algo robusto, su traje era negro con rayas verdes, su cabello era verde y pareciera un cresta algo alborotada y con picos, tenía pintura verde en sus ojos, un pentágono verde en su pecho y en su brazalete, junto con guantes negros, su nombre era Kiet.

Por ultimo estaba la chica, era más baja que sus dos amigos, tenía un traje negro junto con rayas rosas, guantes negros y un brazalete con un rombo rosa, también tenía el mismo rombo en el pecho, su cabello era rosa, tenía pintura rosa alrededor de sus ojos, su nombre era Fenzy.

-Después de muchos intentos Tampo, Kento y Lalith pudieron regresarnos a Masara-Dijo Zak serio-Debemos ir rápido por Lon y por Cloe-Apenas dijo eso los Rangers cayeron encima de él.

Los dos guerreros miraron la escena riéndose y preparándose para cualquier peligro-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Fenzy-¿Quieren acaso un emparedado de golpes?-.

-Me llamo Tommy, venimos en paz, somos los Power Rangers Furia Griega, hemos venido a esta dimensión porque al parecer este es el próximo objetivo de nuestro enemigo Hades-.

-¿Que buscaría aquel Hades que buscan?-Pregunto Kiet.

-Eso no me importa, lo que me importa es buscar y derrotar a Lon-Dijo Zak serio sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a los Rangers, las charlas acabaron, Zak junto con Daniel iban adelante de todos.

-¿Que le sucede a su líder?-Pregunto Marshall acercándose a Kiet.

-Ahora somos 3 guerreros, pero antes éramos 5, junto con Cloe y Lon, Lon se enamoró de Cloe, pero Cloe le gustaba Zak y el sentimiento era mutuo, en las finales del torneo de Sendokai de Masara, nos enfrentábamos Lon y nosotros contra Zak y el equipo Kiwun, Lon tacho a Zak de traidor y de quita chicas, Lon intento derrotarlos solo pero Zak y su equipo liberaron la fusión Nero-Sen, con eso derrotaron a Lon, al final de todo Lon se convirtió en el Gran Zorn y después de muchos años, Masara se convirtió en la tierra y Lon logro secuestrar a Cloe justo en la cita que tenía con Zak en el cine, ahora vamos a salvarla-Explico Kiet.

-Vaya que ha vivido algo difícil, ser traicionado por el compañero y amigo de tu mismo equipo es algo enserio doloroso-Dijo Fionna llegando.

-Sí, deben de entender la actitud de Zak, el solo le importa el bienestar de Cloe-Explico Fenzy.

Dante y Damian a pesar de estar algo lejos escucharon la conversación y se acercaron a Zak-¿Estas así porque tu ex-amigo secuestro a tu chica Cloe?-Pregunto Damian al lado de Zak.

-Ustedes jamás entenderían-Dijo Zak enojado, Dante le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tal vez no quieras saberlo pero tengo novia, se llama Nayeli, tenía un novio antes llamado Math, el chico cuando descubrió que yo soy un Power Ranger se escapó de nuestro campamento, luego regreso como criatura de Hades, tuve que derrotarlo, a pesar de que todo fue para salvar a mi chica, aun siento que podía hacerlo reaccionar-.

-Vaya eso sí que muy duro de lo que me paso ¿Cómo lo superaste?-.

-Luche-Dijo simplemente Dante sonriendo.

 **En el Bosque de Masara.**

Hades se encontraba parado junto con otros sujetos al frente de una nave gris con muchas armas laser-Así que esta es la Nave Zorn-Dijo para luego entrar en ella, varios caballeros con armadura plateada y con un triángulo rojo en el casco.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto uno de los caballeros apuntando con su lanza.

-Así que usted es el gran Hades-Un sujeto apareció tenía un traje negro con rayas rojas, una armadura metálica en el pecho, junto con un triángulo rojo, tenía un brazalete en su muñeca con la misma figura, junto con un gran casco que dejaba ver su rostro, tenía ojos rojos y un pequeño flequillo de color negro y rojo.

-Eres tú, el Gran Zorn-Dijo Zeltrax paralizado.

-Exacto aunque antes me conocían como Lon, el traidor de Zak y sus amigos-Dijo Lon.

-¡Tú eres el único traidor!-Declaro una chica, tenía un traje como el de Zak y sus amigos, pero de rayas azules, tenía un circulo en el pecho y en el brazalete de su muñeca, una buena figura, junto con pintura azul, por ultimo su cabello opera azul.

-Cierra la boquita, mi amada solo habla cuando pida tu opinión-Dijo Lon sonriendo, Cloe solo le lanzo un bola de saliva al rostro-Cloe, no seas tan grosera mientras estemos con compañía-Dijo para luego apretar su puño, Cloe sintió una descarga de rayos rojos en su cuerpo lanzando un pequeño grito.

-Linda mascota-Dijo Malware.

-No es una mascota, es mi amada Cloe, a la cual le prometí que tendría el Multiverso a sus pies-Dijo Lon serio.

-Hemos venido a que unamos fuerzas para derrotar a tus enemigos y los míos-Dijo Hades sonriendo.

-¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda?-Pregunto Lon.

-Estoy construyendo una estrella llamada estrella Infernal, uno de las cosas que necesito para completarla se llama Energía Sen, pero no cualquiera si no energía Sen de los 4 guerreros Sendokai, pero necesito que estén juntos, si aceptas te ayudare a conquistar el Multiverso-Dijo Hades sonriendo.

Lon pensó un tiempo pero luego sonrió-El Gran Zorn acepta el trato-.

-¿Cómo podremos absorber la energía Sen de esos chicos?-Pregunto Malware.

-En un partido Sendokai-Dijo Khyber sonriendo.

 **Estadio de Masara.**

-¡Maldita Sea!¡¿Dónde estás Lon?!¡Ven y trae a Cloe!-Gritaba Zak enojado para luego golpear la pared, apenas hizo este una lagartija verde con líneas amarillas cayó al suelo, tenía un chaqueta café y guantes.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto asustado para luego mirar a los tres guerreros Sen-Kus-Zak, Kiet, Fenzy...Que alegría verlos-Apenas dijo eso se abalanzo contra los 3 guerreros, todos sonreian al volverse a encontrar con un viejo amigo.

-Kido, ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Porque todo está así?-Pregunto Kiet.

-Cuando se fueron...

Flashback.

Un gran robot plateado con muchas armas y un triángulo rojo apareció enfrente de Kido y sus hermanos-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Pregunto Kinan, el gran robot abrió su compuerta mostrando a un sujeto con un casco triangular.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-Pregunto Kiwei.

El Gran Zorn abrió su casco, mostrando un rostro que sorprendió a muchos-¡Lon!, ¿Pero qué te paso?, pensé que estabas muerto-Dijo Kido.

-Desde que me convertí en el Gran Zorn soy inmortal, ahora eres el líder de Masara, felicidades, pero una lagartija tonta como tú no podrá ser un buen líder, así que lo mejor es que yo tome el mando y si alguien se opone será esclavizado-Antes de que Kido se lo esperare sus hermanos lo empujaron recibiendo ellos el ataque del robot de Lon.

-¡Kinan, Kiwei!-Antes de poder gritar más cayo inconsciente.

 **Fin flashback**

-después me escondí durante días-Termino de decir Kido a sus amigos-Mis hermanos...se sacrificaron por mí...lo mínimo que puedo hacer...es derrotar a Lon-Dijo Kido serio y era raro verlo serio.

-No te preocupes amigo, también venimos por Lon y para rescatar a Cloe-Dijo sonriendo Zak.

-¿Lon tiene a Cloe? ¿Pero cómo?-.

-Es una larga historia-Dijo Kiet.

-Que mal que no podrán contarla-Dijo sonriendo Hades apareciendo junto con Zeltrax, Specter, Khyber y su mascota, Malware, Lon y dos caballeros que sostenían a Cloe, por ultimo Astronema-Así que ellos son los guerreros Sendokai-.

-¡Lon, devuélveme a Cloe!-Grito Zak enojado, Lon solo sonrió, para luego chasquear los dedos, los soldados soltaron a Cloe cerca de Zak-Cloe ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto acariciando su fino rostro, Cloe sonrió y tomo la mano de Zak.

-Si Zak, al menos podre luchar otra vez-.

-¡Todos listos Muchachos!-Declaro Daniel preparando su Morfo mientras los guerreros preparaban sus armaduras Nero-¡Furia Griega! ¡Poder del Fuego! ¡Con el poder del Fénix! ¡Ranger Rojo!- .

\- ¡Poder de la Tierra! ¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora! ¡Ranger Amarillo!- .

-¡Poder del Agua! ¡Con el Canto de la Sirena! ¡Ranger Azul!- .

\- ¡Poder del Dragón! ¡Con la Valentía del Dragón! ¡Ranger Negro!- .

\- ¡Poder de la Manta Raya! ¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta Raya! ¡Ranger Morado! -.

\- ¡León de Oro! ¡Corazón de León! ¡Ranger Dorado! -

-¡Armadura Nero! ¡Sen-Do-Kai!-Zak, Kiet, Fenzy, Cloe y Kido obtuvieron las poderosas armaduras que les fueron entregadas por los amos del fuego, Lon sonrió junto con Hades.

-Los únicos que jugaran en este partido Sendokai, serán ellos 5, junto con el Ranger amarillo, azul, negro y Dorado, los otros llévenselos Khyber y Malware-Khyber y Malware taclearon al Ranger Morado y Rojo llevándoselos consigo lejos.

-¡Iniciar partido Sendokai!-Apenas Hades dijo eso dos Senrocks, uno era de la forma que siempre utilizaban los humanos y el otro era de la misma forma del casco que utiliza Lon.

-¿Un partido Sendokai?-Pregunto extrañado Marshall.

-Si queremos evitar que Hades gane, debemos participar-Dijo Fionna.

-Usen sus poderes de forma que solo golpee el Do y vaya hacia el Senrocks-Dijo Cloe.

-Concentre toda su energía en este Do-Dijo Kiet mostrando el Do.

-¡Vamos a ganar muchachos!-Grito Damian alegre.

-¡Masara-Sendokai-Exus!-Dijeron las estatuas que se encontraban en el estudio, un balón llamado Do salió del cielo y cayó en medio de todos-¡Adelante!-Los jugadores corrieron contra el Sen.

Fionna se deslizo por el suelo obteniendo el Do, Astronema intento quitárselo pero Fionna dio un salto con el Do-Usar nuestros poderes para llevar el do hacia Senrocks, ¡Maremoto!-Declaro Fionna invocando su tridente y comenzando a surfear junto con el Do hacia el Senrocks.

Uno de los caballeros se lanzó contra Fionna-¡Furia-Dark-Sen!-Declaro creando un látigo que no solo atrapo a Fionna si no que también devolvió el Do hacia el Senrock de Zak.

-¡Disparo-Zet-Sen!-Declaro Zak usando su poderoso ataque de Sen, Zak apunto hacia el Senrock de Lon, pero el nombrado apareció e hizo la misma técnica de Zak.

-¡Disparo-Zet-Sen!-Declaro Lon usando el mismo ataque, ambos guerreros estaban empatados, pero Lon sonreía mientras veía a uno de sus caballeros.

-¡Rayo-Dark-Sen!-Apenas dijo eso disparo un rayo de la palma de su mano apuntando hacia el Do, el ataque hizo que el caballero obtuviera el Do, Damian sonrió para luego preparar su arma secreta.

-¡Poder de Daku! ¡Modo Solar! ¡Alabarda del Fénix! ¡Alas Solares!-Declaro obteniendo su poderosa armadura, junto con sus alas y la alabarda del Fénix-¡Alabarda del Fénix: Rueda de Fuego!-Declaro usando su poderoso ataque y quitándole el Do al caballero-¡Atento Marshall y Doctor O!-.

-¡Sí! ¡Poder de NightRay/Poder de Regulus! ¡Modo Espectral/Modo Terrenal! ¡Hacha de Manticora/DragoBara!-Ambos obtuvieron sus poderosas armaduras y armas, Damian sonrió y lanzo el Do a sus amigos.

-¡Esfera Draconiana/Corte de Metal!-Declararon ambos golpeando el Do con sus ataques, el Do voló y choco contra el campo de fuerza del Senrock, este se volvió rojo, todos sonrieron.

-¡Poder de Mermail! ¡Modo Tsunami!-.

-Solo debemos golpear una vez más el Senrock y luego hacer un Kai o como lo llaman en la tierra un gol-Explico Cloe sonriendo.

 **Bosque de Masara.**

Dante y Daniel se encontraban protegiéndose la espalda uno del otro, Khyber obtuvo su Panuncian y lo monto como si fuera un caballo y luego estaba Malware que atacaba con sus alas.

-¿Listo para el próximo ataque?-Pregunto Daniel sonriendo.

-¡Sí!-Ambos se tomaron de la mano mientras con la otra empuñaban la espada del Fénix y la Marine Guy, ambos cambiaron de lugar en el momento exacto en que ambos villanos lanzaron un ataque, Dante golpeo al Panuncian y Daniel a Malware.

Ambos villanos retrocedieron-Miserables-Dijo Malware enojado.

-Lo siento pero no me llamo Malware para que me llames miserable-Insulto Dante sonriendo-¡Poder de Giles! ¡Modo Fantasmal!-Apenas Dante lo dijo, obtuvo su poderosa armadura.

-Ríndete muchacho, tu familia cayo ahora es tu turno y así estarás junto con tu Padre y tu Madre-Dijo Malware enojado.

-¡Cállate!-Grito Dante lanzándose contra el hecho una furia, primero lanzo un golpe con su puño y luego una patada pero Malware la esquivaba completamente, Dante seguía lanzando golpes a lo loco-¡Pagaras haber cazado a mi familia! ¡Malware mi furia y la de mi familia caerá encima tuyo!-.

Daniel y el Panuncian se daban embestidas, el Panuncian lanzo un golpe con sus garras pero Daniel lo esquivo justo a tiempo y luego lanzo un golpe con su espada del Fénix-Toma eso Khyber, es hora de que pagues por todas tus fechorías-.

-Tu no digas nada Rusell, con el poder que tienes no lograras derrotarme-Dijo Khyber sonriendo.- ¡Ahora Panuncian!-Khyber lanzo un silbido mientras el Panuncian se dividía en tres, formando 4 Panuncian.

-¡Poder de Gairuda! ¡Modo Llamarada! ¡Espada del Fénix y Espada de la Hidra!-Daniel obtuvo sus poderosas armas y su poderosa armadura, entregada como premio al denostar ser digno de la gema de Fuego.

-¡Fuego!-Declaro Khyber disparando su escopeta, Daniel lo esquivo de un salto y luego lanzo un golpe con su espada contra el Panuncian, el alienígena rodo por el suelo volviéndose a transformar en el perro.

Khyber se levantó y empuño su espada y escopeta y luego se lanzó contra Daniel.

 **Estadio de Masara.**

Lon y Zak se miraron fijamente, Zak obtuvo el Do y corrió hacia el Senrock de sus enemigos, los dos caballeros intentaron quitarle el Do pero Zak lo lanzo hacia Cloe-¡Destello-Ñu-Sen!-Declaro Cloe pero Lon sonrió.

-¡Destello-Ñu-Sen!-Declaro Lon usando la misma habilidad que Cloe, Cloe se acercó al Senrock pero Lon llego rápido-No creas que podrás ganarme querida-Dijo sonriendo Lon.

-Eso lo veremos-Dijo Cloe sonriendo para luego lanzar el Do hacia atrás, Kiet lo atrapo y fue perseguido por Astronema.

-¡No ganaran! ¡Almas en pena!-Apenas grito esto lanzo un golpe al suelo invocando varios fantasmas con túnicas negras, uno de ellos le quito el Do a Kiet, el fantasma se lo paso a Zeltrax y Zeltrax lo lanzo contra el Senrock de Zak, Tommy no llego rápido y por eso marcaron un Kai.

-¡Sí!-Grito Astronema sonriendo.

-Estamos empatados-Dijo Fenzy.

-Es por el momento-Dijo Kido sonriendo-¿Listo Zak?-.

-Cuando quieras amigo-.

Ambos apuntaron hacia el otro, liberando un rayo cada uno, ambos dieron un salto-¡Fuerza-Dúo-Sen!-Declararon ambos chutando una patada al Do, sus símbolos se combinaban y parpadeaban atrás de ellos, el Do fue lanzando contra el Senrock, pero Lon chasqueo los dos a sus dos caballeros.

Los caballeros se colocaron en frente del Senrock e hicieron el mismo movimiento que Kido y Zak, solo que esta vez con otro poder-¡Pared-Dúo-Sen!-Declararon ambos creando una gran pared que resistió el ataque del Do, Kiet y Fenzy se sorprendieron.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-Pregunto Kiet.

-¿Cómo pueden usar la Pared-Dúo-Sen, si Dañina no entreno a esos caballeros?-Pregunto Fenzy.

-Aprendí cada movimiento que hacia cuando hacían la Pared-Dúo-Sen, luego yo mismo entrene a estos caballeros para hacer esa habilidad-.

 **Bosque de Masara.**

-¡Espada de Fénix e Hidra: Bestias legendarias del fuego!-Declaro Daniel usando su poderoso ataque, Khyber lo esquivo y Daniel aprovecho aquel momento y lanzo un rayo con su Beast Laser dándole en el pecho.

Khyber rodo por el suelo con una grieta en la armadura de su pecho-Miserable, No podrás ganarme-Declaro indignado.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Estrella llameante!¡Poder del Fénix Inmortal!¡Gairuda!¡Modo Fénix llamarada!¡Señor del Fuego!-Declaro Daniel obteniendo su armadura y preparando rápidamente su ataque final-¡Llamarada del Fénix Inmortal!-Declaro el Ranger rojo comenzando a brillar para luego convertirse en un gran Fénix gigante, hecho de fuego.

Khyber retrocedió asustado pero sin mostrar su miedo-¡Crabdozer!-Grito Khyber a su mascota la cual lo protegió del ataque, pero el ataque fue muy potente y logro destruir en pedazos al Crabdozer y luego golpear a Khyber, destruyéndole la armadura de su pecho, de los restos del Crabdozer salió el perro completamente herido y lanzando varias descargas de energía-Tranquilo amigo pronto te ayudare, Rusell, ganaste esta pelea pero todavía queda la batalla final-Declaro tele transportándose.

-¡Ghost Marine Blaster! ¡Modo Kraken!-Declaro Dante empuñando su poderoso cañón-¡Alas Fantasmales!-Declaro invocando sus alas, Dante con sus alas dio una fuerte tacleada contra Malware para luego apuntar con su cañón-¡Bestias Legendarias de los Mares Fantasmales!-Declaro lanzando su poderoso ataque, Malware lo esquivo por poco, pero le hirió un brazo.

-¡Maldito hijo de Cole Evans!-Grito enojado el Mechamorfo, Dante sonrió e hizo desaparecer sus armas-¿Por qué dejas de empuñar tus armas?, para ganarme las necesitas-.

-¡Pondré todo mi poder en este último golpe Malware! ¡Poder de Giles: Resplandor Final!- declaro Dante utilizando su más poderoso ataque, haciendo que Malware tuviera que retirarse sin decir nada con varias heridas-¡Debemos ir ahora con nuestros amigos!-Declaro Dante abriendo vuelo junto con Daniel.

 **Estadio de Masara.**

-¡Necesitamos acabar con esto rápido!-Grito Tommy cansado entonces los 5 guerreros con armaduras Nero sonrieron, los 5 se colocaron en posición para formar un pentágono.

-¿Qué hacen?-Pregunto Marshall.

-Creo que es un ataque especial de ellos-Respondió Damian.

-Solo esperemos que funcione-Dijo Fionna asustada ya que el campo de fuerza de ambos Senrocks habían desaparecido, los 5 cerraron sus ojos y conectaron sus sentimientos y emociones.

-¡Fusión-Nero-Sen!-Gritaron todos mientras varios rayos salían de la gema de su pecho y se conectaba con cada uno, de distintos colores, naranja, verde, verde más claro, rosa y azul.

Lon comenzo a reírse-¡Tontos si ustedes pueden hacer eso yo también!-Declaro Lon chasqueando los dedos, otros 4 robots aparecieron pero estos eran más grandes y tenían una armadura de piedra en su pecho y piernas junto con una tiara de la misma en el casco.

-¡¿Esas no son piedras Nero?!-Pregunto Kiet asustado.

-¡¿Pero cómo las consiguieron?!-Grito Fenzy.

-¡Lon, maldita rata sin sentimientos!-Declaro Cloe con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Zak.

-Lon destruyo a los Amos del fuego-Revelo Kido triste, todos llevaron una mirada de odio hacia Lon quien solo reía mientras formaba el mismo pentágono con sus 4 robots.

-Los que se opongan a la revolución deben ser castigados-Declaro para luego repetir la misma acción que sus ex-amigos, formando el mismo pentágono de energía roja y morada-¡Fusión Nero-Sen!-.

-¡Fusión-Nero-Sen!-Declararon todos los guerreros mientras Zak chutaba el Do, Lon pateo el Do cuanto este estaba cerca ambos iniciaron una batalla para ganar terreno pero ninguno cedía.

-Necesitamos ayudar-Dijo Tommy preparando su DragoBara con sus amigos, pero Zeltrax llego rápidamente y desarmo a Tommy y lo lanzo contra el suelo seguido de un gran rayo.

-¡Doctor O!-Grito Marshall lanzando un golpe con su hacha pero Astronema lo esquivo y golpeo el escudo de la Quimera pero de este salió un rayo apuntando al pecho de Marshall haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Los ayudare!-Declaro Fionna lanzando un golpe con su tridente pero Specter llego rápidamente y atrapo el tridente para luego lanzar una llamarada negra contra Fionna lanzándola contra el suelo.

-¡Muchachos aguanten!-Declaro Damian empuñando su Alabarda del Fénix, pero Hades llego rápidamente y lanzo una gran patada contra el pecho, liberando una gran descarga de energía.

-¡Espada del Infierno: Llamarada del Infierno!-Declaro Hades lanzando su poderosa llamarada contra el equipo Ranger el cual solo cayo pesadamente al suelo, aun podían sostener su transformación pero ya estaban débiles.

-¡Muchachos ya llegamos!-Declaro Daniel para luego ver a sus amigos en el suelo y Hades sonriéndole-¡Maldita sea Hades te destruiré! ¡Esfera de la Hidra!-Declaro lanzando una gran esfera de fuego contra Hades

-¡Resplandor Final!-Declaro Dante usando su ataque pero Hades lo atrapo y lo devolvió como si anda hacia cada uno, antes de caer, Daniel fue atrapado por Hades para luego ser golpeado con su espada muchas veces hasta que este diera una explosión con su batallador, Dante fue recibido por una rayo de Specter siendo lanzando contra el suelo y perdiendo su transformación.

-¡Perderás Traidor!-Declaro Lon siendo rodeado por una esfera de energía morado, el Do fue contra el Senrock de los buenos, rompiendo el empate y destruyendo el Senrock, Zak y sus amigos cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo agotados.

-Hemos...perdido...-Dijo Zak con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sentimos-Dijo Cloe con mirada triste.

-Confiaron en nosotros para liberarlos pero no pudimos-Dijo Fenzy.

-No podre vengas a mis hermanos-Dijo Kido.

-No logramos salvarlos-Dijo Kiet.

-¡Así es!-Grito Lon sonriendo malignamente-¡Quisieron salvar a todos los Masaríamos pero al final terminaron como en nuestro futuro, muertos, sin vida y ustedes están solos y ahora me vengare de ti Zak! ¡Fuego-Sho-Sen!-Declaro Lon preparando su ataque pero Hades lo atravesó con su espada.

Specter lanzo 5 rayos de luz contra los guerreros absorbiendo su energía Sen.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Lon, Hades solo sonrió.

-Solo fuiste un juguete, la verdad es que necesitamos la energía de los seis guerreros-Dijo sonriendo Hades para luego quitar su espada del cuerpo de Lon, el cual se convirtió en un polvo estelar rojo y su energía pasaba a su espada.

-¡Lon!-Grito Zak enojado pero débil-El...era… Tú compañero-.

-Estas equivocada, solo fue un juguete, todo el tiempo-Declaro Hades para luego tele transportarse con su equipo de maldad.

-Hemos perdido de nuevo-Dijo Damian tristemente levantándose junto con sus amigos.

-Perdimos una batalla pero no hemos perdido la guerra-Dijo Dante.

-Dante tiene razon debemos de seguir a Hades, no tendremos tiempo de descansar mientras lo seguimos-dijo Daniel mirando en el cielo como una nave atravesaba un portal.

Zak y Cloe ahora se encontraban besándose con lágrimas en los ojos-Disculpen-Dijo Marshall sonriendo para luego escucharse el ruido de una palmada en la cabeza-¡Ay!, oye eso dolió Fionna-.

-No debiste interrumpirlos, tenían mucho tiempo sin verse-.

-De todas maneras, ¿Podrán solos?-Pregunto Tommy.

-Sí, ahora que Lon desapareció podremos atacar la fortaleza y liberar a todos los masaríamos, se los agradezco Power Rangers-Dijo el Haluro estrechando la mano del Líder Ranger.

-Algún día nos veremos otra vez-Dijo Daniel sonriendo para luego atravesar un portal junto con sus amigos, dando inicio a una nueva batalla que tendrán que tener para poder derrotar a Hades.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"El capítulo ha concluido, Hades ha demostrado ser peor de lo que se suponía, ver que destruyo a uno de sus compañeros solo por poder, espero que los Rangers puedan derrotar y por fin ha vuelto Cloe con nosotros"

Un agradecimiento para todos los que leen el capítulo y sobre todo al guerrero Wadam **Tampo** , el guerrero que les enseño todo a los guerreros Sendokai, llegando a convertirlos en los más poderosos guerreros del Sendokai.

Nos vemos... En cuanto pueda... si Dios así me lo Permite...


	47. Vengadores Unidos

_"Bienvenidos mortales, Soy **Odín** , Dios de Asgard y padre de Thor y mi tonto y problemático hijastro Loki, fue invitado a presentar este capítulo donde veremos la lucha de los Rangers en la dimensión de mi hijo y su equipo, nos vemos al final del capítulo."_

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Poder Angers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47.**

 **Vengadores Unidos...**

Hades se encontraba sonriendo, Malware y Khyber se encontraban planeando en el laboratorio estrategias para poder derrotar a los Rangers en el siguiente universo, Specter se acercó a Hades-Mi Lord dentro de poco llegaremos al universo donde encontraremos los otros materiales-.

-En este universo encontraremos el trozo de Vibranium y el reactor-Dijo Astronema sonriendo.

-Si los tenemos solo nos faltaría la tarjeta de supervivencia de los Riders-Dijo Zeltrax.

-Y pronto la estrella volverá a mí poder-Dijo Hades liberando su aura maligna.

 **Queens...**

-¡Sal de ahí Hombre Araña!-Gritaba un sujeto de piel clara sin pelo, expresión maligna, una traje verde con una armadura negra en su cuerpo, tenía un par de alas conectada a los brazos, estas alas tenían una especie de turbina, tenía una armadura blanca con 2 dedos delante y un dedo atrás, tenía un casco negro en su cabeza.

-Aquí me tienes Buitre-Dijo la voz de un adolecente, tenía un traje ajustado, rojo y partes azules, una mascara con dos ojos que podían moverse, dos lanzadores de red en sus muñecas de color negro, una araña en su pecho y espalda, su nombre de súper héroe era el Hombre Araña, su nombre verdadero era Peter Parker. (El Peter Parker de Tom Holland).

-¿Te crees muy listo chico?, pues toma esto-Dijo disparando láseres de sus turbinas.

Peter los esquivo rápidamente y luego lanzo su red, atrapando los brazos del Buitre, para luego lanzar una patada giratoria contra el Buitre dejándolo inconsciente-Así que estos son los villanos que amenazan mi ciudad-Dijo Peter sonriendo, su teléfono comenzo a sonar, Peter se quitó su máscara mostrando su rostro-Si...Señor Stark, ¿Que desea?-.

- _"Peter por lo que veo has mejorado mucho, pero ya es hora de que vayas a casa, las autoridades están a punto de llegar y lo mejor es que ellos hagan su parte"-_ Colgó Tony.

-Bien, nos veremos luego Buitre-Dijo sonriendo Peter para luego ponerse su máscara y retirarse hacia su hogar.

-¡Algún día lo pagaras Hombre Araña!-Declaro Buitre enojado.

 **Wakanda...**

-¿Está todo bien Capitán Rogers?-Pregunto uno de los sirvientes del Rey T'challa.

-Si...simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento, ya he dicho que no me llamen asi, yo ya deje de ser el Capitán América cuando abandone mi escudo-Dijo Steve triste recordando su disputa con Tony.

-Deberías de haberlo considerado-Dijo una tercera voz, Steve la reconoció y sonrió al ver que era su amigo Scott, el Héroe llamado Hombre hormiga.

-Fue su decisión-Dijo Clint, el ex-vengador llamado Ojo de Halcón.

-¿Por qué no dejamos este tema de un lado?-Pregunto algo enojado Sam alias Falcón, ya que sabía cómo le entristecía al capitán recordar aquella batalla.

-¿Donde esta Wanda?-Pregunto Steve por hermana del antiguo vengador caído en la batalla contra Ultra, Wanda también llamada la Bruja Escarlata.

-Ella está viendo las estrellas como siempre, debe de estar triste porque la batalla la separo de Visión-Explico Clint, triste por su amiga.

-A veces quisiera que esos acuerdos no hubieran existido-Dijo Steve enojado y golpeando la pared, dejando un gran agujero sorprendiendo y asustando al sirviente.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado con mi hogar-Dijo T'challa, el nuevo Rey de Wakanda y el Héroe llamado Pantera Negra.

-Lo siento T'challa, simplemente a veces no controlo mi enojo-Dijo Steve avergonzado y triste.

-Te entiendo, desde aquella batalla todos estamos muy tensos-Dijo T'challa sonriéndole a su amigo.

 **Torre Stark...**

-¿Todo bien Tony?-Pregunto Natasha.

-Si...solo que siento que algo malo está a punto de pasar-Dijo Tony tomando un vaso con Whisky y mirando el escudo que le dio el Capitán América en su batalla.

-Señor Stark ya se han reparado todas las defensas de la torre-Dijo Visión llegando.

-¿Cómo va el chico?-Pregunto Rhodey llegando en su silla de ruedas.

-Capturo al Buitre esta noche, para mi está mejorando, creo que ya sería hora de darle un nuevo traje-Dijo Tony mirando un portafolio encima de una mesa, pensando-Lo mejor es descansar-.

 **Brooklyn...**

La nave del tiempo aterrizo en uno de los callejones abandonadas, de ella bajaron los villanos-¿Asi que este es el universo donde conseguiremos los otros materiales?-Pregunto Hades sonriendo malignamente.

-Vaya ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto la voz de Peter apareciendo.

-Soy Hades, niño araña mejor vete antes de que salgas herido-Advirtió Hades.

-¿Niño araña? ¿A quién le dices asi anciano?-Pregunto Peter burlonamente.

-¿A quién crees que le estás hablando?-Pregunto Zeltrax enojado.

-A ese anciano-Respondió Peter.

-Lo mejor es que te apartes-Dijo al voz de Tommy llegando junto con los demás Rangers, Peter miro curioso a los Rangers.

-¿Me lo dices a mí?, ustedes son los que deben apartarse, son simples personas, se están metiendo en algo peligroso-.

-Si eso es lo que piensas solo mira esto, ¡¿Listos?!-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Furia Griega! ¡Poder del Fuego! ¡Con el Poder del Fénix! ¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra! ¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora! ¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón! ¡Con la Valentía del Dragón! ¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya! ¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta Raya! ¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡León de Oro! ¡Corazón de León! ¡Ranger Dorado!-.

-Wow...-Es lo único que dijo Peter asombrado.

-¡Sable de León!-Declaro Damian invocando de una vez su sable-¡Caída Real!-Declaro usando su poderoso ataque apuntando hacia Hades pero Astronema llego rápidamente y protegió a su jefe.

-¿Que intentabas hacer mocoso?-Pregunto Astronema burlonamente.

-¡DragoBara: Esfera Draconiana!-Declaro Tommy usando su poderosa esfera que se convirtió en NightRay contra Astronema pero Zeltrax llego rápidamente y se transformó, atrapando a NightRay en una esfera para luego destruirla.

-Es hora de tu derrota Oliver-Dijo Zeltrax.

-Eso lo veremos-.

-¡Tridente de la Sirena: Maremoto!-Declaro Fionna lanzando su ataque contra Specter, este se movio rápidamente y se convirtió para luego lanzarlo con una patada en el estómago, haciendo que rodara por el aire.

-Hace tiempo que quería darle final a nuestra disputa-.

-Bien supongo que me encargare dela criatura-Dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Sí, pero veras ahora a una de las dos criaturas más peligrosas del mundo-Dijo Khyber lanzando un silbido, el perro se comenzo a transformar, tomo al forma de un Tiranosaurio Rex, tenía escamas en la espalda de color plateado oscuro, su cuerpo era blanco, tenía 4 piernas una en cada lado con dos garras rojas, tenía seis brazos, tres a cada lado de color morado, con 2 garras rojas, también tenía un par de picos en su larga cola, tenía un cabeza roja, con 4 cuernos negros, con un cuerno rojo, colmillos y por último en el cuello poseía el collar, Tyrannopede es el nombre de esta nueva criatura.

-Al diablo-Dijo Marshall preocupado y sorprendido-Sera difícil pero lo lograre, ¡Poder de Regulus! ¡Modo Terrenal! ¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto el Hombre Araña sonriendo.

-Si-Respondió Marshall.

-Bien, comencemos-Dijo Peter para luego oprimir un botón de su teléfono, Peter lanzo telarañas hacia el Tyrannopede pero estas las rechazo como si nada, Marshall utilizo su hacha y la lanzo pero el Tyrannopede ni se inmuto.

-Necesitaremos más ayuda de la que pensamos-Dijo Marshall sonriendo nervioso.

Specter y Fionna lanzaron golpes con sus armas, Specter lanzo un zarpazo con sus garras pero Fionna lo esquiva de una voltereta, Fionna rápidamente lanzo una patada contra su rostro alejándolo de ella.

-¡Toan esto! ¡Garra de Oscuridad!-Declaro Specter lanzando un bumerang de energía oscura de sus garras, Fionna lo desvió de una patada sorprendiendo al científico.

-Ya no soy la misma de antes-Dijo Fionna sonriendo volviéndose a lanzar contra Specter.

-¡DragoBara: Esfera de Tinieblas!-Declaro Tommy lanzando su esfera pero Zeltrax da un salto y con su espada la corta por la mitad, Tommy se lanzó rápidamente contra Zeltrax-¿Enserio quieres luchar siempre Smitty?-.

-¡El humano que era antes está muerto Oliver! ¡Tú lo destruiste!-.

-Por favor Smitty, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero como tú quieras-Dijo Tommy lanzando una patada contra Zeltrax para luego lanzarse contra él.

-¡Sable de león: Caída Real!-Declaro Damian contra Astronema pero la Princesa lo esquivo de un salto y luego atrapo el meteoro con su mano y la lanzo hacia el suelo destruyéndola, Damian dio una voltereta hacia atrás.

-Niño insolente, ¿Enserio crees que podrías atacarme y derrotarme tan fácilmente?-.

-Claro que si anciana-Provoco Damian sonriendo.

Dante y Malware se lanzaban golpes y patadas, Malware se detuvo un minuto, Dante no se detuvo y lanzo una patada contra el Mechamorfo, este la atrapa como si nada para luego sonreír-Es hora de irnos al campo de batalla-.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Dante confundido.

-Nos iremos los 3 hacia nuestra batalla final-Dijo Malware sonriendo y Dante se confundió al decir los tres hasta que cayó en cuenta.

-No te atrevas-Dijo antes de ser tele transportado.

-¡Dante!-Grito Daniel, Khyber lanzo un golpe con su espada en la espalda a Daniel, el cual cayo y rodo por el suelo-Miserable, ¿Dónde está Dante?-Pregunto lanzando un golpe con su espada del Fénix pero Khyber l esquivo.

-Eso a ti no te importa, preocúpate por ti mismo-Advirtió Khyber para luego empuñar y disparar su escopeta hacia el pecho de Daniel.

Daniel rodo por el suelo herido pero se volvió a levantar

 **Galván Prime...**

Cerca del suelo aparecieron Dante y Malware acostados en el suelo tras haber caído del cielo, Dante se levantó rápidamente y lanzo un golpe contra Malware alejándolo de el-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Dante.

-Este es mi planeta natal, Galván Prime-.

-¿Para qué me trajiste?-Pregunto Dante.

-Este día será nuestra última batalla-Declaro Malware comenzando a brillar-es hora de que mires mi segunda forma-Malware comenzo a transformarse, Dante fue cegado por el brillo de su transformación.

Cuando el brillo ceso Malware tenía su nueva forma, tenía la apariencia de una especie de dinosaurio o de godzilla, con espinas que le atraviesan la espalda, también tenía tres símbolos gigantes de color amarillo en su torso, por ultimo su boca se abrió y de ella sobresalían colmillos.

-Sera fácil-.

-¿Por qué no miras atrás tuyo?-Pregunto Malware señalando.

Dante miro atrás y se encontró con Nayeli atada en cadenas hechas del material de Malware.

-¡Nayeli!-Grito Dante preocupado, Malware le detuvo el paso para acercarse a ella.

-Para liberarla tendrás que derrotarme pero solo tendrás un tiempo de 30 minutos antes que las cadenas cubran todo su cuerpo y conviertan el cuerpo de tu chica en energía que pasara a mi cuerpo-.

-¡Maldito!-Grito Dante-Espérame Nayeli...Iré por ti...Cuésteme lo que me cueste...-.

-Te espero-Dijo Nayeli sonriendo.

-¡Ghost Marine Zords! ¡Giles!-Pidió su ayuda Dante a los Zords, los 4 Zords aparecieron, Dante entro a la cabina del Zord Manta Raya-¡Ghost Marine Megazord! ¡Giles Modo Guerrero Marino!-.

Los Zords obtuvieron sus poderosas formas-¡Comienza la cuenta regresiva!-Declaro Malware al momento en que chasqueaba los dedos, Nayeli sintió un ardor en su cuerpo, las cadenas comenzaron a cubrirla lentamente y un poco dolorosamente.

-¡Nayeli!-.

Queens...

Marshall y Peter lanzaban golpes y patadas contra el Tyrannopede pero nada hacía efecto-Necesitaremos más ayuda-Dijo Marshall, Tyrannopede lanzo un golpe con su cola pero algo lo detuvo, el Ranger amarillo volteo y se encontró con Visión sosteniendo la cola del monstruo.

-¡Visión!-.

-Y no es el único-Dijo Rhodey en su armadura de Aron Patriot modificada para que pudiera caminar, a diferencia de la primera Iron Patriot, esta tenía el pecho rojo con su estrella y reactor, su estómago tenia los colores de américa, los bíceps, muslos eran de color plateado, mientras los brazos y las piernas eran rojo con pequeñas cajas llenas de balas incrustadas, su casco era azul con la máscara blanca y ojos amarillos.

-¿Estas bien Peter?-Pregunto Natasha, la espía tenía un nuevo traje, era de una sola pieza, de cuero negro, sus muñequeras laser de color dorado, su cabello suelto, sus pistolas amarradas a su cinturón con una placa en forma de Viuda negra en la hebilla, botas de cuero negro con un poquito de tacón.

-Si gracias por venir-.

-¿Quiénes son los del traje raro?-Pregunto Tony extrañado llegado en la armadura que utilizo contra el Capitán América, solo que con cambios de colores, ahora tenía el pecho, muslos y piernas de color blanco, mientras el resto era de color rojo, su casco era rojo con la máscara dorada, tiene un mochila igual a la armadura Mark 39 solo que roja, tenía un par de láseres en sus muñecas y el reactor ahora tenía un forma pentagonal.

-¡Hay!, somos los Power Rangers, venimos de un universo distinto a detener a esos sujetos-Dijo señalando a los villanos.

-Tal parece que necesitan nuestra ayuda-Dijo el Capitán sonriendo apareciendo atrás de Tony con un nuevo traje hecho en Wakanda, el nuevo traje es negro, exacto su pecho y estómago, el pecho era azul con su típica estrella blanca, su estómago tenia los colores de américa, sus hombros eran azul (algo parecido al traje de Bucky como el Capitán América), un cinturón dorado con una hebilla en forma circular dorado, botas marrones y guantes marrones, su marcara era igual de siempre: azul y con su típica A.

-¡Capitán América!, ¿Que hace aquí?-Pregunto el hombre Araña.

-Yo lo llame-Dijo Tony sorprendiendo a Peter-al ver esta situación desde la torre Stark, en di cuenta que a veces es mejor dejar los rencores entre nosotros y volver a unirnos-Dijo Tony sonriendo y entregándole el escudo al capitán.

-Hay no se olviden de nosotros-Dijo Scott llegando junto con Wanda, T'challa, Clint y Sam con nuevos trajes hechos en Wakanda.

el de Scott era casi igual al que uso en la luche contra Iron man/Tony, solo que este tenía el pecho de color negro, camisa roja y pantalones rojo, su casco era de color plateado con sus ojos rojos, tenía una armadura en la rodilla, pierna y brazo de color rojo, su cinturón seguía igual que siempre.

el de Clint era un pantalón negro, junto con una camisa negra manga larga y una chaqueta negra con partes morados, su arco era el mismo que uso contra Iron man, ahora poseía unas gafas de color morado, mientras su cabeza era cubierta por una capucha negra, por ultimo su boca era tapada por una pañoleta morada.

Sam tenía un pantalón negro, camisa negra, una armadura roja en su pecho, piernas, brazos y guantes negros, tenía su mochila con alas de color roja y ahora podía disparar plumas rojas que era como cuchillas, aún tenía su visor.

T'challa no cambio mucho su traje solo que sus ojos, su collar de colmillos eran de color amarillo, obtuvo un pequeña armadura dorada en sus piernas y brazos, junto con unas hombreras negras.

Wanda tenía su pantalón de goma negro, junto con la misma camisa roja que uso en la batalla contra el Equipo de Stark, la camisa ahora era manga larga, mientras que tenía una chaqueta corta de color carmesí, botas rojas y una especie de pañoleta en su cintura, por ultimo unos guantes negros que dejaba ver sus dedos.

Wanda y Visión no aguantaron y se abrazaron apenas se vieron, Wanda lo beso intensamente y con pasión, Visión correspondió rápidamente-Te amo-Dijo Wanda sonriendo.

-A pesar de ser un robot el sentimiento es mutuo-.

-Es hora de volver a la lucha-Dijo sonriendo Tony para luego que los Vengadores se dividieron y lucharan junto con los Rangers, Daniel y Tommy decidieron luchar solos contra Khyber y Zeltrax, Natasha, Rhodey y Clint ayudaran a Fionna contra Specter, Sam y Scott ayudaran a Damian contra Astronema, Wanda, T'challa y Visión ayudarían contra Tyrannopede, por ultimo Tony y Steve se encargarían de Hades.

-¡Poder de Mermail! ¡Modo Tsunami! ¡Cañón de Hipocampo!-Fionna lanzo un chorro de agua de su cañón hacia Specter, este lo esquivo rápidamente pero Natasha apareció atrás de él y lanzo una patada en su rostro.

-Toma eso criatura asquerosa-Dijo Natasha sonriendo burlonamente, Clint dio un gran salto y disparo una de sus flechas dándole directo al pecho al científico, esta flecha exploto lanzándolo contra los aires.

-Esas flechas mejoradas sí que son buenas-Dijo Clint.

-¡Alas Tsunami!-Declaro Fionna invocando sus poderosas alas-¡Poder de Kodarus: Golpe sónico del Hipocampo!-Declaro Fionna lanzando su poderoso ataque, el ataque hizo que Specter diera una gran explosión.

Se formó una gran tela de humo de donde se veía como caía el cuerpo de Specter, pero su cuerpo ahora estaba muy herido-Mi...Lord...lo siento-Dijo antes de ser tele transportado.

Marshall sonrió a través de su casco-¡Poder de Regulus! ¡Modo Terrenal! ¡Escudo de la Quimera y Látigo Venenoso!-Declaro Marshall obteniendo su poderoso traje de batalla y sus increíbles armas, Marshall lanzo un golpe con su látigo atrayendo al Tyrannopede, luego empuño su escudo-¡Meteoro de Quimera!-Declaro lanzando su meteoro haciendo que estuviera débil un momento.

-Yo lo sostendré, T'challa y Visión, atáquenlo-Dijo Wanda usando su magia para poder retener al dinosaurio.

Visión ataco con su rayo de la gema que poseía en la frente, mientras T'challa ataco con sus garras de Vibranium, los ataques hicieron que el Tyrannopede fuera lanzando hacia atrás-quería investigar un poco sobre esa criatura de otra dimensión-Dijo Visión.

-Para compensar luego te enseñare tecnología de Wakanda-Dijo el Rey de Wakanda.

-¡Alas Terrenales!-Declaro Marshall invocando sus poderosas alas, para luego volar apuntando hacia el dinosaurio-¡Poder de Rakhmus: Quimera Venenosa!-Declaro Marshall usando su poderoso ataque, el ataque hizo que Tyrannopede terminara destruyéndose poco a poco, hasta quedar hecho polvo.

 **Galván Prime...**

Giles empuño sus espadas y lanzo un golpe contra Malware pero este l esquivo y le arrebato una de sus espadas para luego lanzar un golpe con ella, Giles cayó al suelo herido-¡Amigo, vuelve a levantarte, Giles!-.

El Ghost Marine Megazord ataco con las aletas de Ionona como si fuera cuchillas, luego lanzo una patada contra Malware alejándolo de Giles.

-¡Flecha Estelar!-Declaro lanzando su flecha contra el Mechamorfo, Malware la recibió directamente y cayó al suelo pesadamente-¡Giles, Meteoro del Kraken!-Giles se levantó rápidamente y se convirtió en un meteoro de energía morada que ataco a Malware.

Malware recibió el impacto y cayo pesadamente, sus líneas rojas se apagaron, era como si al fin hubiera sido derrotado-Lo hemos derrotado...al fin. Papa, Mama, al fin pueden descansar en paz-Dijo Dante sonriendo y retirándose el casco, Dante bajo rápidamente del Megazord y corrió hacia Nayeli la cual sonrió al verlo.

-¿Al fin todo acabo?-.

-Todavía falta la lucha contra Hades y por fin podremos vivir en paz-Dijo Dante sonriendo y besando a Nayeli, pero de repente las cadenas reaccionaron de nuevo y no solo atraparon a Nayeli si no que también cubrieron el Morfo de Dante.

-¡Dante!-Grito Nayeli aterrada cuando de repente entro en el cuerpo de Malware convertida en una esfera de energía roja, mientras el morfo de Dante perdió energía y fue trasladada en un rayo hacia Malware, el cual volvió a estar activado.

-¡Nayeli!-Grito Dante preocupado, pero luego sintió una explosión en su cuerpo y perdió su traje y armadura-¿Qué demonios pasa?-Pregunto Dante alterado.

-¿Creíste enserio que me derrotaste?-Pregunto la voz de Malware el cual se volvió a transformar esta vez en una especie de Centauro, pero con la cabeza de un tigre en su pecho, mientras en su espalda tenia las aletas de una montara, en sus manos tenía una armadura con garras de tigre, mientras su cabeza fue cubierta por un casco con un par de picos que le cubría la boca y dejaba ver dos ojos amarillos (algo asi como el casco de Valí de High School DxD en Balance Breaker).

-¿Qué hiciste con mi chica y mí poder Ranger?-.

-Ambos fueron absorbidos ahora toma una muestra del poder que obtuve, ¡Esfera Mecha-mórfica!-Declaro Hades lanzando su esfera contra los dos Megazords, estos fueron cubridos por el mismo material que está hecho Malware, ambos Megazord comenzaron a soltar varias descargas de energía para luego desaparecer en un brillo morado.

-¡Amigos!-Grito Dante preocupado.

-Al parecer tus Zords pudieron escapar antes de ser absorbidos-Dijo Malware enojado-¡Esfera de Fuego!-Declaro lanzando una esfera del elemento nombrado, Dante no la esquivo a tiempo siendo lanzado hacia atrás.

-¡Furia Griega! ¡Poder de la Manta Raya!-Declaro Dante pero nada-Maldición, perdí mi poder Ranger-.

-¡Asi es!-Declaro Malware lanzando una patada con sus patas traseras, Dante fue arrojado contra el suelo.

-Maldita...sea. Justo cuando pensé...que al fin pude...vengarlos-Dijo Dante comenzando a derramar lágrimas en el suelo y golpeando el suelo, Malware sonrió malignamente y agarro de la camisa a Dante.

-Esta es la diferencia de poder entre tú y yo Dante...tu solo era un insecto en comparación mía...Ahora es hora de que pierdas, ¡Cadenas Explosivas!-Declaro rodeado a Dante de unas cadenas las cuales explotaron.

Dante lanzo un grito al cielo mientras caía al suelo-Perdónenme...-.

 **Queens...**

Damian sostuvo su Morfo-¡Poder de Daku! ¡Modo Solar! ¡Alabarda del Fénix!-Declaro Damian obteniendo su arma y armadura del Fénix Daku, Damian ataco con su Alabarda-¡Rueda de fuego!-Declaro Damian lanzando su rueda contra Astronema la cual lo recibió directamente.

Sam bolo por los lados de Astronema disparando sus pistolas pero Astronema no le afectaba eso-Simples balas, usen algo mejor-.

-Eso haremos-Dijo al voz de Scott pero nadie lo veía hasta que esté de un salto se agrando y golpeo a Astronema en el estómago y luego le dio una patada en su espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Alas Solares!-Declaro Damian obteniendo sus Alas de Daku, para luego lanzarse en línea recta contra Astronema-¡Poder de Daku: Inmortalidad Oscura!-Declaro Damian usando su poderoso ataque contra Astronema, pero ella se tele transporto antes de que el ataque le hiciera algo-Escapaste Astronema, pero nos volveremos a encontrar-.

Tommy empuño con fuerza su DragoBara-¡Poder de NightRay! ¡Modo Espectral!-Declaro obteniendo su poderoso traje de batalla, Zeltrax sonrió y se lanzó contra el Ranger negro.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas liberando chispas de ellas-¡Ya es hora de acabar esta batalla Oliver!-Dijo Zeltrax sonriendo.

-Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo Smitty, ¡Nunchakus de Cerberus: Golpes Espectrales!-Declaro Tommy invocando de sorpresa sus Nunchakus mientras cada lado del Nunchakus brillaba intensamente, Tommy lanzo varios golpes contra Zeltrax el cual rodo por el suelo.

-¡Maldito seas Oliver!-.

-¡Alas Espectrales!-Declaro Tommy invocando sus alas para luego volar hacia arriba de Zeltrax-¡Poder de Cancerbero: Ataque del guardián del Infierno!-A diferencia de la anterior vez el puño de Tommy fue rodeado por un aura morada para luego golpear a Zeltrax con ese puño lanzándolo contra el suelo, luego la estatua se lo comió y exploto, Zeltrax quedo gravemente herido para luego comenzar a convertirse en polvo verde.

-Nos...Volveremos...a ver…Oliver-Dijo Zeltrax para cerrar apagar sus ojos tal vez para siempre.

-Adiós...Smitty-.

Tony lanzo varios rayos de su reactor, mientras Steve lanzo su escudo contra Hades haciendo que este retrocediera-¡Espada del Infierno!-Declaro Hades invocando su poderosa espada.

-Tony, mejor ten cuidado con esa espada, no tiene muy buena pinta-Dijo Steve.

-Está bien Rogers-Dijo Tony para luego lanzarse contra Hades, Hades lanzo un golpe con su espada pero Tony lo esquivo rápidamente y lanzo un rayo de sus manos contra Hades pero este se defendió con su espada.

-¡Tony dispara a mi escudo rápido!-Tony obedeció y disparo al escudo un rayo, el rayo se reflejó hacia Hades, el Dios cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-Ya me están cansando ustedes, ¡Golpe de Oscuridad!-Declaro lanzando un rayo de su espada, Tony se defendió con su armadura ya que no había escapatoria pero algo paso, la armadura de los brazos de Tony se dañaron.

-¡Tony!-Grito Steve.

-¡Esfera de Oscuridad!-Declaro lanzando una esfera de la palma de su mano hacia Tony, Steve no permitirá que la esfera llegara a su amigo y corrió hacia el para luego protegerse con su escudo.

-¡Esa esfera no nos detendrá!-.

-Asi que este es el metal que necesito y supongo que ese debe ser el reactor que necesita doctor Specter-Hades cerro su puño y la esfera exploto llevando consigo a Steve y Tony, lo más sorprendente fue que el escudo de Steve se agrieto para al final destruirse en varias piezas.

Hades solo sonrió victoriosamente y agarro una de las piezas para luego dirigirse a los que quedaba de la armadura de Tony y tomar el reactor del pecho de su armadura-¿Que...harás...con eso?-Pregunto Steve herido.

-Liberare el fin las fuerzas del bien-Dijo Hades sonriendo y tele transportándose.

Khyber choco su espada contra la espada del Fénix de Daniel-Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez y luego iré por tus amigos que acabaron con mi mascota, será divertido acabar con tus amigos lentamente-.

Las palabras de Khyber hicieron un efecto en Daniel que no supo describir pero se sentía más fuerte que antes-¡No te metas con mis amigos!-Declaro pateando a Khyber para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Poder de Gairuda!-Declaro mientras su cuerpo se encendió en una gran llamarada obteniendo su poderosa armadura-Puedes insultarme...-Dijo Daniel lanzando una aptada contra Khyber-golpearme...-Dijo para luego lanzar un golpe con su puño en el rostro de Khyber-Incluso escupirme...-Dijo para luego empuñar su espada de Hidra y lanzar un golpe con ella-Pero no te perdonare si llegas a tocar a mis amigos...¡Nunca te perdonare si les haces daño a mis amigos!¡Espada de Hidra y Fuego: Meteoro de Hidra!-Declaro Daniel usando su poderoso ataque, Khyber lo recibió directamente.

-¿Qué demonios?-Preguntaba Khyber asustado.

-Ahora sientes lo mismo que sentí la vez en que vi como derrotabas a mis padres...Enfrente de mí...Miedo...ahora podre dejar que descansen en paz, ¡Estella Llameante! ¡Poder del Fénix Inmortal! ¡Gairuda! ¡Modo Llameante! ¡Ranger Rojo Señor del Fuego!

-¿Por qué te hiciste tan poderoso?-.

Daniel solo sonrió a través del casco para hacerlo desaparecer de un brillo rojo-Todos tenemos alguien por quien luchar...alguien por quien vivir...alguien a quien amar-Daniel comenzo a pensar en todas las personas importantes para él, los Rangers de todas las generaciones, Elsa, Nancy, Nayeli, Cake, Keith y dejo de ultimo a sus padres y a su novia-Ese alguien nos guía...mientras tengamos a alguien a quien queremos proteger. Ese deseo... ¡Nos dará fuerzas incluso para vencer a un Dios! ¡Poder de Gairuda: Gran Esfera de fuego!-Declaro creando una gran esfera de fuego.

-Por favor ten piedad...-Dijo Khyber asustado.

-Esta es la forma más rápida de acabar contigo... ¡Este es el poder que recibimos al tener un ser amado que proteger!-Declaro lanzando la esfera contra Khyber, el cazador la recibió directamente siendo destruido poco a poco.

-No...Me has derrotado. Imposible...-Khyber miro al cielo y logro ver la imagen de sus dos antiguas cacerías-Su hijo...al fin pudo...vengarlos-Khyber desapareció para siempre.

Daniel cayó al suelo cansado perdiendo el Modo Fénix Llameante-Papa...Mama...al fin...Pueden descansar en paz...-Dijo Daniel sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Galván Prime...

Dante fue arrojado contra el suelo de nuevo, ya se encontraba demasiado cansado y herido mientras Malware solo se burlaba-¡Cállate!-Grito Dante volviendo a levantarse y lanzar un golpe al rostro de Malware, el cual no se protegió y el puño golpeo su cara.

-¿Crees que esos golpes tan infantiles podrán contra mí?-Pregunto Malware para luego lanzar un rayo al pecho de Dante, Dante cayo de rostro contra el suelo agotado y respirando agitadamente-Deberían estar triste, León y Tigre, el trato de vengar su muerte pero morirá en las manos de quien tanto odian-.

Dante se comenzo a levantar lentamente sorprendiendo a Malware.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía sigues consiente?-.

-No volverán.-Dijo Dante confundiendo a Malware y comenzando a ponerse de rodillas-¡No volverán!, los seres perdidos. El pasado. No volverá!-En ese momento recordó a sus padres y a su novia, comenzando a derramar lágrimas-¡Por más que lamente... y que llore! ¡Ya no volverá!¡Pero...!-Dante volteo a mirar a Malware-¡Aunque pierda algo...También ganare algo!, ¡eso es un corazón que no huye!-La bandana se soltó de la frente de Dante y cayó al suelo-¡Por eso no voy a perder! ¡A diferencia de ti!...Yo he crecido con el tiempo...yo...he luchado junto con mis amigos y cada vez que fui herido. ¡Me hice más fuerte! ¡Este obstáculo me dará fuerzas también!-Malware lo miro fijamente-¡Sube hasta el cielo! ¡Poder de la Manta Raya!-Declaro liberando un gran rayo de poder que se dirigió al suelo mientras gritaba hacia el mismo cielo-Lo que perdí ya no volverá, ¡pero ya no perderé a mas seres queridos!-.

-Dices que has crecido con el tiempo, entonces yo Malware te robare ese tiempo con mi técnica más poderosa-¡Ejecución de Cronos!-Declaro creando una gran esfera de color morado la cual ya estaba apuntando hacia Dante-¡Todo será destruido con esta técnica!-.

-Ya no...¡Perderé a nadie Más!-Declaro mientras su cuerpo libero un brillo de color morado aun más intenso y su Morfo se volvió a encender, la Manta Raya salió del cuerpo de Dante para luego rodearlo-Esto es por ti...Padre...Madre...Nayeli-Dante lanzo un último grito al cielo volviendo a obtener su traje Ranger y su armadura de batalla-¡Alas Fantasmales!-.

-¡Toma!-Declaro Malware lanzando la gran esfera contra Dante, Dante extendió sus palmas deteniendo la esfera.

-¡Esto no me detendrá!¡Libera todo mi poder Iono, Giles, Layna y Argus!¡Libérenlo todo en este último golpe!-Declaro comenzando a brillar intensamente-¡Poder de los Ghost Zords: Meteoro Final!-A diferencia del original, el puño de Dante fue rodeado por varios colores para luego golpear y atravesar la esfera de Malware, poco a poco Dante se acercaba a Malware-¡Amigos, esta es nuestra última batalla contra Malware!¡Usen todo nuestro poder, usen hasta la última gota y si es necesario acaben...con la llama de mi vida!-Dante materializo a sus 3 Zords, junto con Giles, el ataque dio directo a Malware el cual lanzo un grito de dolor al cielo.

-¡Mi Lord...Khyber...He fallado...!-Declaro esto último antes de explotar para siempre.

Dante descendió del cielo hasta el suelo cansado-Lo logre...-Dijo Dante para luego desactivar su casco y luego mirar al cielo sonriendo melancólicamente-Padre...Madre...descansen en paz y Nayeli...desde donde sea que estés...por favor cuídame desde allá...-.

Dante se sintió triste ya que tal parecía que había perdido a su novia, pero lo que no sabía es que un sombra se abalanzo contra él y ambos rodaron por el suelo, cuando Dante pudo ver quien era se sorprendió-¿Nayeli?..Pensé que estabas muerta...-.

-Al parecer la explosión solo afecto a Malware y no a mí, que suerte que puedo volver a tu lado para poder abrazarte y besarte-Dijo para luego besar sus labios, Dante sonrió para luego hablar con Keith.

-Este portal te llevara a casa…Mientras que este me llevara hacia donde Hades quiere ir en su próximo destino, Nos veremos luego Nayeli-.

-Es una promesa-Dijo Nayeli besando los labios de Dante para luego entrar al portal, Dante no se quedó atrás y se lanzó contra el portal que lo llevaría hacia su próximo destino.

 **Queens...**

-Keith me hablo, tal parece que Dante nos esperara en la próxima dimensión, ambos portales están abiertos de forma que nos encontraremos tarde o temprano-Dijo Daniel mirando a sus amigos.

-Tengan suerte en su viaje-Dijo Wanda ayudando a Visión a sostener a Steve.

-Cuídenlos-Dijo Fionna para luego ella junto con sus amigos saltar al portal que los llevaría hacia el próximo destino de Hades.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

* * *

"Tal parece que Dante y Daniel al fin pudieron vencer a los cazadores, mientras Hades se acercó a su próximo destino y donde encontrara el ultimo objeto para completar su malvado plan solo esperemos que los Rangers puedan vencer".

Un agradecimiento para el Dios de Asgard Odio y agradecimiento para los que leen este capítulo ahora pasare a los comentarios:

 **La luz de Orión:** me alegro que te guste el capítulo y gracias por desearme suerte, espero te guste el capítulo y te encuentres genial.

 **Aioria09** : No tienes que esperar más porque al fin se publicó este capítulo, espero te guste el capítulo y te encuentres genial.

Tarde pro que he tenido problemas del internet y cada vez que guardaba eso no me guardaba y me estresaba pero intentare acabar este fic rápido.

Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios asi me lo permite...


	48. Batalla en Ventara Parte 1

_"Bienvenidos, soy el **Sensei Wu** , maestro de los 4 ninjas y del ninja verde, hoy he sido invitado a presentar este capítulo donde se mostrara la batalla por el ultimo objeto que necesita Hades"._

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Poder Angers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 48...**

 **Batalla en Ventara Parte 1...**

Hades sonreía mirando hacia una puerta de la nave-Ya está todo listo mi Lord-Dijo Astronema, ahora poseía un nuevo traje, este se trataba de un traje de una sola pieza de color negro, una armadura plateada en su pecho, piernas, cinturón y su tiara en forma M.

-Bien, veamos a nuestros nuevos guerreros-.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a 3 sombras que se veían poderosas-Hemos vuelto-Dijo al voz robótica de Zeltrax, su nuevo cuerpo era casi igual a su cuerpo cuando absorbió la energía de ese árbol, solo que su color era morado, mientras tenía una gema de color roja, mientras sus ojos ahora eran rojos, tenía una espada en su espalda y dagas en su cintura, por ultimo tenía una especie de 6 agujeros en su espalda 3 a cada lado.

-No puedo esperar para volver a ver a esa niñita-Dijo Specter, su nuevo cuerpo era cibernético, aun poseía su apariencia de velociraptor, solo que ahora sus piernas eran de color blanco, mientras su cola poseía el mismo color ahora tenía un tridente de metal en ella, su pecho tenía una armadura roja, también tenía hombreras circulares de color rojo, sus dedos fueron remplazos por dedos incluso más afilados que antes, casi parecían cuchillas blancas, su ojos derecho fue remplazo por un ojo robótico de color rojo, mientras su otro ojo ahora era de color rojo, ahora poseía un casco con tres puntas (era casi parecido a Dinobot Transmetal 2).

-Ya es hora de la venganza-Dijo la última voz que más bien parecían dos voces, resultaban ser Malware y Khyber, pero ya no eran dos cazadores, ahora ambos estaban en un solo cuerpo, estaban las piernas de Malware cuando absorbió a Nayeli y el poder de Dante, mientras que la parte superior era el cuerpo de Khyber, la armadura del pecho y hombreras ahora eran del mismo color que Malware, luego Khyber tenía el casco que

Malware, los ojos de Khyber ahora eran morados, mientras su mano fue remplazado por un gran cañón, por ultimo tenía unos propulsores en la espalda-No soy Khyber ni Malware, ahora mi nombre es Samazu-Dijo el nuevo monstruo sonriendo.

-Es hora de buscar el último objeto-Dijo Hades

 **Ventara**

Un portal se abrió cerca de un edificio, de él salieron los seis Power Rangers-Bien es momento de buscar a Hades y evitar que obtenga lo que sea que está buscando-Dijo Daniel a su equipo.

-¿Pero dónde podremos buscar a Hades?-Pregunto Damian.

-Buena pregunta pero antes, respóndanme esto, ¡¿Qué es eso?!-Grito Dante preocupado y señalando hacia un espejo que estaba cerca, de él se vieron tres sombras, del espejo salieron 3 muchachos.

El primero tenía un pantalón verde, camisa verde, zapatos negros y chaqueta verde de cuero abrochada, en su pecho tenía el símbolo de la cabeza de un toro de color dorado, su cabello era negro y peinado un poco hacia atrás, su nombre era Chance, Kamen Rider Torque.

El segundo tenía un pantalón azul oscura, camisa azul oscura, zapatos negros y chaqueta azul oscura de cuero abrochada, en su pecho tenía el símbolo de la cabeza de un tigre de color dorado, su cabello era negro, su rostro tenía rasgos de oriental, su nombre era Hunt, Kamen Rider Axe.

El último tenía un pantalón de color morado oscuro, camisa oscura y chaqueta oscura de cuero abrochada, zapatos negros, su cabello estaba ligeramente peinado hacia un lado, su chaqueta tenía la imagen de una cobra dorada, su nombre era Pryce, Kamen Rider Strike.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Tommy.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, sirviente de Xaviax-Respondio Hunt.

-¿Xaviax?-Pregunto extrañada Fionna.

-Xaviax, es el guerrero que lucho contra Kit, Len y Kase-Explico Marshall a su novia.

-Exacto-Dijo Chance-Y ahora acabando con ustedes evitaremos que Ventara vuelva a ser invadida-.

-Deberían rendirse y entregarse, es mejor evitar la batalla-Dijo Pryce.

-No nos rendiremos antes ustedes-Dijo Daniel preparando su morfo junto con su equipo-No queremos pelear-.

-Deja tus mentiras, sirviente de Xaviax-Dijo Hunt alzando su Advent deck de color azul y que tenía el mismo símbolo que su chaqueta, Pryce y Chance alzaron sus Advent decks de color morado oscuro y verde respectivamente, los tres invocaron un cinturón de color blanco-¡Kamen Rider!-Declararon colocando sus Decks en su cintura e invocando sus poderosas armaduras (es difícil describirlas pero busquen en Google el nombre de cada Kamen Rider).

-¡Adelante! ¡Furia Griega! ¡Poder del Fuego/Agua/Tierra/Dragón/Manta Raya/ León de Oro! ¡Ranger Rojo/Azul/Amarillo/Negro/Morado/Dorado!-.

Las batallas se dividieron, Fionna y Marshall se enfrentarían a Chance, Tommy y Daniel contra Pryce y por ultimo Dante y Damian contra Hunt, Marshall disparo su arma laser contra el Rider Torque, Chance lo esquivo y disparo con su arma laser contra Marshall lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Trident Blaster: Laser de Neptuno!-Declaro Fionna combinando sus dos armas y lanzando su poderoso rayo contra Chance, Chance tomo una de sus tarjetas y la inserto en su arma laser.

-¡Guard Vent!-El láser libero una cortina de humo y una explosión, Fionna sonrió a través del casco victoriosa pero la sonrisa no duro mucho-No creas que es tan fácil derrotarme-Dijo Chance apareciendo con un escudo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Pregunto Marshall extrañado.

-Y esto no es nada-Dijo Chance insertando otra carta en su arma laser-¡Shoot Vent!-Declaro invocando una bazuca, Chance disparo un poderoso misil contra Marshall y Fionna pero Marshall invoco su poderoso escudo.

-¡Escudo de Quimera: Defensa de Energía!-Declaro Marshall usando su poder defensivo para protegerse a el mismo y a Fionna, pero el escudo no duro mucho y el ataque de Torque logro herir a Fionna y Marshall.

-Xaviax no volverá a invadir Ventara-.

Dante lanzo una patada contra Hunt pero Hunt se defendió y luego le dio un golpe en el estómago a Dante para luego agarrarlo del casco-Sirviente de Xaviax, hoy conocerás a los que les pasa los que están de Bando de Xaviax-.

-¡Suéltalo!-Declaro Damian llegando y empuñando su Sable de León, Hunt uso a Dante como escudo para luego lanzar un golpe con su hacha, el ataque dio directo a Damian lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Marine Guy!-Declaro Dante empuñando su poderosa arma-¡Furia de la Manta Raya!-Declaro Dante usando su poderoso ataque pero Hunt inserto una carta en su hacha.

-¡Strike Vent!-Hunt invoco del cielo dos poderosas guanteletes con garras filosas, al empuñarlas parecía un poderoso tigre a punto de acabar con sus presas, Hunt se defendió con sus armas del ataque de Dante-Sirviente de Xaviax, estas garras se encargaran de destruirte-Declaro lanzando un golpe con sus garras lanzando a Dante contra el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Damian ayudando a su amigo.

-Sí, necesitaremos algo más para derrotarlo-Dijo Dante.

-Nuestras armaduras todavía no están cargadas, sobre todo después de aquellas batallas, necesitan más tiempo-Dijo Damian.

-Tocara seguir insistiendo en la lucha-Declaro Dante volviéndose a lanzar contra Hunt junto con Damian.

Daniel y Tommy empuñaron la espada del Fénix y la DragoBara-¡Espada del Fénix: Ataque Llamarada!-Declaro Daniel lanzando su ataque contra Pryce, Pryce se defendió con su bastón que tenía forma de cobra morada.

-No voy a permitir que se derrame sangre en Ventara-Dijo Pryce lanzando una patada en el pecho del Ranger rojo lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-¡DragoBara: Esfera de Tinieblas!-Declaro Tommy lanzando su poderosa esfera, Pryce solo inserto una tarjeta en su bastón.

-¡Sword Vent!-Pryce empuño su poderosa espada con forma de colmillo de serpiente dorado con mango morado, Pryce le dio un golpe al suelo liberando chispas para luego cortar a la mitad la esfera de Tommy.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Pregunto Tommy.

-El poder de mi Bestia Advent no es tan débil para dejarse vencer por eso-Declaro Pryce para luego lanzarse contra Tommy y lanzar dos golpes con su espada contra el Ranger Negro, los Ranger fueron lanzados hacia un mismo lugar dejándolos en el suelo.

Los tres Riders se reunieron y empuñaron una tarjeta que tenía el mismo símbolo que sus Advent Decks, las tres tarjetas fueron insertadas-¡Final Vent!-Las bestias Advent se prepararon para el ataque final pero tres figuras aparecieron.

Otros tres guerreros Riders, solo que sus bestias eran respectivamente un Camaleón, Cangrejo y Gacela, sus nombres eran respectivamente Van, Ian y Chase, Kamen Riders Camo, Incisor y Spear respectivamente.

-Más Riders-Dijo Damian.

-Estamos perdidos-Dijo Marshall preocupado.

Los tres Riders sacaron una tarjeta, Ian la inserto en un arma en forma de pinza, mientras Van la insertaba en un extraño camaleón con forma circular que tenía en su muslo, por ultimo Chase la inserto en un rodillera con forma de Gacela-¡Freeze Vent!-Las tres criaturas Advent de Chance, Pryce y Hunt fueron congeladas, en pocas palabras se detuvo el ataque final.

-¿Qué demonios hacen?-Pregunto Ian.

-Estos son los Power Rangers-Dijo Van.

-Son los guerreros que ayudaron una vez a rescatar al maestro Eubulon-Dijo Chase.

-Tenían que ser probados en lucha-Dijo Chance.

-Por como los describieron Kit, Len y Kase, ellos debían ser más fuertes-Dijo Hunt.

-Además, nadie quita que tal vez eran sirvientes de Xaviax disfrazados-Explico Pryce.

-Ellos han estado luchando de distintas dimensiones, sin tomar ni un descanso, es una suerte que sigan vivos-Dijo el Maestro Eubulon apareciendo frente a los Riders-¡Riders!-Declaro mirando a los seis Riders.

Los Riders desactivaron su armadura, Ian tenía un traje anaranjado con la imagen de un cangrejo en su pecho, Van tenía la imagen de un camaleón en su traje verde casi parecido al traje de Chance, por ultimo Chase tenía un traje café con la imagen de una gacela dorada.

-Bienvenidos a Ventara Rangers-Dijo el Maestro Eubulon sonriendo a Tommy y a los demás, todos desactivaron su transformación.

-Maestro Eubulon, que alegría volverlo a ver-Dijo Tommy estrechando la mano del nombrado.

-La alegría es mutua Doctor O-Dijo Eubulon sonriendo.

-¿A que han venido Rangers?-Pregunto Hunt.

-Es una larga historia, lo mejor es ir a su base y allá se la contaremos-Dijo Daniel sonriendo, los guerreros se retiraron a través de un espejo para llegar más rápido a la base Rider donde los esperaban los demás Riders.

Mientras tanto...

La nave de Hades aterrizo de ella bajaron Hades y sus nuevos secuaces-Tenemos que buscar la tarjeta de supervivencia para poder completar la estrella mi Lord-Dijo Specter sonriendo malignamente.

-Pronto lo tendremos, si los Rangers han llegado ya debieron de encontrarse con los Riders-Dijo sonriendo Samazu.

-no te preocupes, con mi poderosa espada podremos destruirlos-Dijo Hades.

-Me vengare de ti Oliver-.

-Es hora de acabar con los Rangers para siempre-Dijo sonriendo Astronema.

 **Base de Ventara...**

-¡Kit!-Declaro Daniel chocando los puños con el Kamen Rider Dragón Knight, a diferencia de la anterior vez Kase, Len y Kit tenían nuevos trajes, el de Kit era rojo, el de Kase uno blanco que delineaba su figura, mientras que el de Len era de un Azul muy oscuro casi tirando a negro.

-Es una alegría volverlos a ver-Dijo Len estrechando la mano del Ranger Tommy.

-Kase hace tiempo que no nos vemos-Dijo Fionna abrazando a Kase la cual correspondió el abrazo.

-Al fin nos conocemos en persona-Dijo Damian estrechando la mano de Kit.

-Es un honor conocer al Rider Wing Knight-Dijo sonriendo Dante estrechando la mano de Len.

-¿cuál es la razon de su visita Rangers?-Pregunto extrañado Eubulon.

-Hades quiere venir aquí y buscar algo que le servirá para construir una poderosa arma, pero no sé qué es lo que buscara Hades en esta dimensión solo sé que debe ser poderoso-Dijo Daniel.

-¿Poderoso?-Pregunto Len sospechando y mirando a Kit.

-Si-Respondió Fionna.

-Tengo una sospecha de lo que querrá Hades, las tarjetas de supervivencia-Dijo Len mostrando su tarjeta junto con la de Kit-Estas dos tarjetas son las más poderosas entre todas, junto con la tarjeta del Kamen Rider Wrath-.

-Necesitaremos protegerlas-Dijo Kase.

-¿Con cuántos Riders contamos para la batalla contra Hades?-Pregunto Tommy.

-Eso no tienes que preguntarlo Doctor O-Dijo Kit sonriendo y oprimiendo un botón de la mesa, un compuerta se abrió, de ahí salieron varios muchachos, un total de 9 muchachos, entre ellos estaban Pryce, Hunt, Chance, Chase, Van e Ian, el séptimo Rider se llamaba Quinn, tenía un traje algo parecido a purpura claro con la imagen de uan Manta Raya en su pecho, era el Kamen Rider Sting.

El octavo Rider se llamaba Cameron, Kamen Rider Thrust, representa un rinoceronte, tenía un traje plateado con la imagen de un Rinoceronte en su pecho (para aclarar cada traje es igual solo cambia el color y la placa en su pecho).

El ultimo Rider se llamaba Nolan, tenía un traje algo dorado, junto con una placa de metal en forma de Fénix, era uno de los Riders mejor entrenados y maestro de Len, sin duda alguna él era Kamen Rider Wrath.

-Somos un total de 13 Riders-.

-Somos 6 Rangers-Dijo sonriendo Daniel.

La alarma comenzo a sonar, una pantalla holográfica apareció en medio de todos, en ella se observaban a los villanos, los Rangers se sorprendieron al ver vivos a los que habían derrotado la anterior vez, mientras Daniel y Dante se sorprendieron más al ver a Samazu.

-¡Dante y Daniel, salgan a luchar!-Grito Samazu sonriendo malignamente.

-¡O salen ahora o los Ventarenses lo pagaran por ustedes!-Declaro Hades lanzando una llamara negra de su palma, dando a un edificio lleno de personas, las cuales comenzaron a gritar desesperadamente.

-¡Riders y Rangers!-Los nombrados miraron al Advent Master serios-Este día se decidirá el posible destino de dos dimensiones, la dimensión Ranger y la Dimensión Rider, solo puedo decirles algo, esta lucha la ganaremos por el bien de esas dimensiones-Eubulon puso su puño enfrente de todos-¡Por Ventara y la Tierra!-.

-¡Por Ventara y la Tierra!-Declararon todos.

-¡Adelante!-.

 **Ventara...**

-¡Piensan dejar a estos Ventarenses morir bajo mi poder! ¡Pues que asi sea! ¡Espada Infernal: Esfera de fuego!-Declaro lanzando una esfera contra otro edificio, pero la esfera se detuvo a medio camino, enfrente de la esfera se encontraba el maestro Eubulon deteniéndola con su poder para luego lanzarla lejos.

-Maestro Eubulon, es un placer volverlo a ver-Dijo Hades burlonamente.

-no puedo decir lo mismo, ¿que buscan aquí?-pregunto Eubulon.

-Solo pedimos que nos entreguen las tres tarjetas de supervivencia de esos tres Riders-Dijo Señalando a Len, Kit y Nolan.

-Si las quieres tendrás que venir por ellas-Dijo Nolan.

-¡A la lucha! ¡¿Listos?!-Preguntaron Eubulon y Daniel enfrente de todos.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Furia Griega! ¡Poder del Fuego! ¡Con el Poder del Fénix! ¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra! ¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora! ¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del Agua! ¡Con el Canto de la Sirena! ¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder del Dragón! ¡Con la Valentía del Dragón! ¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya! ¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta Raya! ¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡León de Oro! ¡Corazón de León! ¡Ranger Dorado!-.

Los Riders alzaron sus Decks, en su cinturón se materializo un cinturón blanco, en Nolan el cinturón era dorado, mientras que el de Eubulon era distinto que el de los demás-¡Kamen Rider!-Los Riders al insertar sus Decks obtuvieron sus armaduras.

-¡Kamen Rider Dragon Knight!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Wing Knight!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Incisor!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Torque!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Camo!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Thrust!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Strike!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Sting!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Axe!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Spear!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Siren!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Wrath!-.

-¡Advent Master!-.

-¡Likers aparezcan!-Declaro Astronema invocando un ejército de Likers.

-¡Adelante Rangers y Riders!-Declaro Eubulon lanzándose junto con los demás.

Las batallas se dividieron, Hunt, Chance, Van, Ian y Chase se encargarían de algunos Likers junto con Quinn y Cameron, Pryce ayudaría a Marshall y Damian contra Astronema, Fionna junto con Kase se enfrentarían a Specter, Dante y Daniel se enfrentarían contra Samazu, Tommy se enfrentaría a Zeltrax, Kit, Len, Nolan y Eubulon se enfrentarían contra Hades.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"La batalla por las tarjetas de supervivencia ha comenzado, la batalla entre el bien y el mal, se dará un final en el siguiente capítulo, solo esperemos que los Riders y Rangers puedan ganar y asi proteger las dos dimensión".

Un aplauso para el **Sensei Wu** , maestro de los ninjas de Ninjago y una de las personas más sabias, ahora pasare a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:

 **VLaren:** Si tú lo dices pero a mi parecer toda la culpa fue de Lon, ya que actuó exageradamente no se enamoró de Cloe, se obsesiono con ella, pero bueno ese es mi punto de vista, el tuyo es respetable, espero te guste el capítulo y te encuentres bien.

Nota importante: El fic de Devil May Cry tal vez quede aplazado hasta enero del 2017, lo siento, pero he tenido problemas con el internet, problemas en mi escuela secundaria y pues no me ha dejado mucho tiempo, lo siento, intentare esforzarme, tengamos fe.

Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios asi me lo permite...


	49. Batalla en Ventara Parte 2

_"Hola, soy **Gohan** , o como otros me conocen el **Gran Saiyaman** , fui invitado a presentar este capítulo, ahorita mismo debería estar entrenando con mi papa pero saque un tiempo, aquí veremos la segunda parte de la batalla en la dimensión de Ventara, también traerá una gran sorpresa"_

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Poder Angers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49...**

 **Batalla en Ventara Parte 2...**

Quinn lanzo un golpe hacia un Liker mandandolo lejos contra los otros, Quinn sostuvo uan carta para luego insertarla en su arma en forma de Manta Raya que estaba en su muñeca-¡Swing Vent!-Quinn obtuvo su latigo-Es hora de que los Likers sean expulsados fuera de Ventara.

Cameron embistio a los Likers como si se tratara de un rinoceronte-¡Strike Vent!-El Rider Thrust inserto uan tarjeta en su hombrera, Cameron empuño su poderosa arma-¡Likers, tomen un poco del poder de los Riders de Ventara!-Declaro lanzando contra los Likers varios golpes con su poderosa arma, vaporizandolos.

Hunt empuño su poderosa hacha-¡Likers tomen esto!-Declaro Hunt lanzando varios golpes y patadas-¡Strike Vent!-Hunt empuño sus poderosas garras-¡Soy tan feroz como un tigre a punto de atacar a su presa!-Declaro lanzandose a lanzar varios zarpasos contra los likers.

Van e Ian, se protegian sus espaldas-Estas craituras son un poco más fuertes que los minions-Dijo Van lanzando una patada contra uno, Van inserto uan carta-¡Hold Vent!-Van empuño un yoyo, con el yoyo destruyo varios Likers con pocos golpes.

-Sí, pero solo tendremos que aguantas un poco-Dijo Ian lanzando un golpe con su puño, Ian inserto uan carta-¡Strike Vent!-Ian empuño una poderosa pinza, con ella atrapo un Liker para luego lanzarlo contra los otros destruyendo muchos

Chase agarro a un Liker y le dio un rodillazo lanzándola contra otros Likers, Chase empuño una tarjeta para luego insertarla en su rodillera-¡Spin Vent!-Chase empuño su poderosa arma con dos picos, con ella dio una voltereta destruyendo a varios Likers.

Chance disparo varios rayos con su arma laser, un Liker dio salto pero Chance disparo con su arma vaporizándolo-Es hora de jugar en las ligas mayores-Chance inserto uan carta en su arma laser-¡Shoot Vent!-Chance obtuvo dos cañones en sus hombros, con sus cañones pudo destruir a un gran número de Likers.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte de Metal!-Declaro Marshall lanzando su poderoso ataque contra Astronema, Astronema dio uan voltereta, Marshall dio un salto y lanzo una patada lanzándola al suelo-Toma eso vieja-.

Astronema se enojó por el insulto de vieja-¡Niño insolente, nunca te atrevas a volverme a llamar vieja!-Declaro Astronema lanzando un rayo a través de la palma de su mano contra Marshall, este rodo por el suelo.

-¿Estas bien amigo?-pregunto Damian ayudando a Marshall a levantarse.

-Tal vez me pase-Dijo Marshall riéndose.

-Lo mejor es acabar esto rápido-Dijo Pryce mirando a Damian, Pryce inserto una tarjeta en su báculo-¡Sword Vent!-Pryce invoco su poderosa espada mientras Damian empuño su sable de León.

-¡Sable de León: Corte de Nemea!-Declaro Damian lanzando su poderoso corte contra Astronema, Astronema lo recibió directamente-Es triste tener que herir a la hermana de Andros, pero el entenderá con tal de liberarla-.

-¡Toma esto!-Declaro Pryce lanzando un golpe contra Astronema ella se defendió con su báculo, Pryce empuño el de él y con su espada, le comenzo a ganar terreno a Astronema, Damian y Marshall se lanzaron contra Astronema por la espalda pero ella libero una gran onda de energía que hizo que los guerreros del bien fueran lanzados contra el suelo.

-Esto será más duro de lo que pensé-Dijo Damian.

Kase y Fionna lanzaron una patada contra el nuevo y mejorado Specter, Fionna se adelantó y empuño su poderoso tridente-¡Tridente de Sirena: Corte de Energía Azul!-Declaro Fionna lanzando varios bumerangs de energía azul.

Specter los recibió sin recibir ningún daño-Niña, este nuevo cuerpo mío es más resistente que el anterior que tú misma destruiste, toma esto, ¡Rayo Jurásico!-Su cuerpo libero un poderoso rayo contra Fionna.

-¡Fionna!-Kase inserto uan tarjeta en su espada-¡Guard Vent!-Kase protegió a Fionna con un escudo, el rayo fue tan poderoso que lanzo a las dos contra el suelo-Eso sí que dolió-Dijo Kase débil.

-¡Cañón del Hipocampo: Esfera de agua!-Declaro Fionna invocando y disparando su poderosa arma, Specter la recibió completamente y rodo por el suelo.

-No creas que con solo eso me habrán ganado niñitas-Dijo Specter.

-Eso nunca lagartija-Dijo Kase burlonamente.

Dante se lanzó sin empuñar nada contra Samazu, lanzando varios golpes-¡Miserable, justo cuando por fin te derrotamos, cuando por fin logramos hacer que nuestros padres descansaras en paz, regresaste, solo te has ganado volver a ser destruido!-Declaro Dante lanzando una patada contra Samazu el cual la atrapo.

-Pequeño niño-Dijo Samazu hablando con la voz de Malware y Khyber, como si hablaran al Unísono- Aquella batalla en donde me ganaste, solo fue pura suerte, pero el destino nos ha vuelto a revivir para poder llevar a cabo la venganza-.

-¡Dante toma!-Declaro Daniel lanzándole a Dante la espada de fuego, mientras el empuñaba la de la Hidra, Dante la atrapo y libero uan llamarada morada de ella liberándose del atrape de Samazu, Dante se la volvió a dar a Daniel, el cual la empuño firmemente-¡Meteoro de Hidra!-Declaro Daniel lanzandose contra Samazu, este empuño una poderosa espada hecha del mismo material que Malware, con ella lanzo un golpe contra Daniel haciendo que explotara.

-¡Daniel!-Declaro Dante ayudando a su amigo-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto sosteniendo al líder del equipo.

-Esto...es...más difícil...de lo que imagine-Dijo Daniel entrecortado.

-¡Vamos amigo resiste!-Declaro levantando a Daniel.

-Pequeña rata Rusell, disfrutare mi venganza contra ti-Declaro volviendo a lanzar contra Dante y Daniel.

Tommy y Zeltrax chocaron sus espadas-Vaya Zeltrax, pensé que esa iba a ser nuestra ultima batalla, que ya podrías descansar en paz-Dijo Tommy ganando un poco de terreno pero Zeltrax deslizo su pierna por el suelo haciendo que cayera.

-¡Ahora he vuelto con más poder y más sed de venganza!-Declaro Zeltrax lanzando un golpe con su espada, Tommy lanzo una patada al rostro de Zeltrax lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Esfera de Tinieblas!-Declaro Tommy lanzando su ataque, Zeltrax atrapo el ataque con uan mano y lo lanzo de vuelta contra Tommy, haciendo que rodara contra el suelo-¿Cómo es posible?-.

-La venganza, Oliver, es lo que me ha hecho más fuerte-.

-¡Sword Vent!-Kit, Nolan, Eubulon y Len invocaron sus poderosas espadas-¡No creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste Hades!-Declaro Eubulon lanzando un golpe con su espada, Hades atrapo la espada con su mano y pateando al Advent Master.

-Esperaba más del Advent Master-Dijo Hades malignamente.

-¡Maestro Eubulon!¡Toma esto Hades!-Declaro Nolan atacando con sus dos espadas contra Hades, Hades esquivo los golpes para luego disparar un rayo con su mano a la espalda de Nolan.

-Kamen Rider Wrath, uno de los Riders más poderosos, la primera tarjeta que necesito-Dijo Hades para luego lanzar una llamarada a su pecho causándole mucho daño y haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Maestro Nolan!-Declaro Len lanzando un golpe con su espada pero Hades la paro con tan solo un dedo, sorprendiendo a los demás Riders-No permitiré que Ventara vuelva a ser invadida y conquistada-Dijo Len.

-Kamen Rider Wing Knight, la segunda tarjeta que necesito-Declaro lanzando a Len contra Kit, este lo tuvo que esquivar de un salto.

-¡Deja ya de herir a mis amigos Hades!-Declaro Kit lanzando varios golpes con su espada, Hades los esquivaba, para luego dar un rodillazo a Kit contra el estómago dejándolo en el suelo arrodillado.

-Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, la tercera y última tarjeta, les daré un consejo, la única forma de almenas herirme es usar esas tarjetas-Dijo para luego dar una patada al casco de Kit dejándolo en el suelo.

 **Base Rider...**

Una chica de cabello negro, un traje negro parecido al de los demás Rider pero con una placa especial en su pecho, era la cabeza de un Dragon similar a la de Kit, solo que esta parecía malvada y era de color negro, por ultimo un par de tacones negros-Vaya los chicos necesitaran mi ayuda-Dijo la chica sonriendo, para luego levantarse.

La chica vio la imagen de Kit siendo golpeado por varias patadas de Hades lo cual le dio un enojo grande.

-No te preocupes Kit, te salvare-Dijo la chica.

 **Ciudad de Ventara...**

Los Riders y Rangers fueron lanzados contra ellos mismos, todos cayeron al suelo heridos, cansados y débiles, perdiendo su transformación, los villanos sonrieron, Hades miro a los Likers, 3 Likers se combinaron, formando un Liker mejorado, este tenía la apariencia de un pequeño Tiranosaurio Rex, con ojos rojos, piel negra con tonos morados, tres garras rojas, a diferencia de los Tiranosaurios Rex normales, este tenía los brazos de un ser humano, junto con tres colas con un aguijón.

-les presento a los Súper Likers, son 10 veces más fuerte que los Likers normales-Dijo Hades sonriendo, todos los Likers se combinaron formando a los Súper Likers.

-Estamos fritos-Dijo Marshall asustado.

-¡Fuego!-Declaro Hades listo para disparar su poderoso ataque pero la misma chica lanzo una patada al rostro de Hades interrumpiendo todo-¿Quién demonios se atreve a atacar al Dios del Infierno?-.

-Lamento llegar tarde Maestro Eubulon-Dijo la chica sonriendo Kit se intentó levantar poco a poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí Maya?, no puedes luchar contra ellos, estas indefensa-Dijo Kit, los Riders y Rangers se levantaron listos para volver a la lucha.

-Transfórmense y veras Kit que yo no estoy indefensa-Todos alzaron sus poderosos Decks y los Rangers prepararon sus Morfos, el de Maya tenía la misma placa que su chaqueta y el Deck era negro.

-¿Acaso será?-Pregunto Len.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder de Gairuda!¡Ranger Rojo!¡Modo Llamarada!-.

-¡Poder de Regulus!¡Ranger Amarillo!¡Modo Terrenal!-.

-¡Poder de Mermail!¡Ranger Azul!¡Modo Tsunami!-.

-¡Poder de NightRay!¡Ranger Negro!¡Modo Espectral!-.

-¡Poder de Giles!¡Ranger Morado!¡Modo Fantasmal!-.

-¡Poder de Daku!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Modo Solar!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Dragon Knight!-Kit empuño su tarjeta de supervivencia-¡Survive!-Kit obtuvo su poderosa armadura.

-¡Kamen Rider Wing Knight!-Len inserto su tarjeta de supervivencia a su arma que se mejoró-¡Survive!-Len obtuvo su modo de supervivencia.

-¡Kamen Rider Incisor!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Torque!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Camo!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Thrust!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Strike!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Sting!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Axe!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Spear!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Siren!-.

-¡Kamen Rider Wrath!-Nolan empuño su báculo para luego insertar la tarjeta de supervivencia más poderosa de todas-¡Survive!-el báculo de Wrath obtuvo un par de mejoras como una daga en su punta inferior y su parte superior se transformó en un poderoso Fénix, Nolan obtuvo una armadura en el pecho en forma de cabeza de Fénix, un par de alas grandes una tenía una gema roja y la otra azul, abajo de estas había otro par más pequeño y abajo de estas habían otro par de tamaño mayor al anterior pero sin superar al primer par, obtuvo uan armadura café en sus muslos y piernas, sus brazos se volvieron café.

-¡Kamen Rider Onyx!-Maya se transformó en la versión oscura del Kamen Rider Dragon Knight de Kit, su armadura le delineaba la figura igual que la de Siren.

-¡Advent Master!-.

-¡Adelante!¡Por Ventara y la Tierra!-.

Las batallas se dividieron, Hunt, Chance, Ian, Chase, Cameron y Quinn se encargarían de los Súper Likers, Pryce junto con Damian y Marshall lucharían contra la princesa del mal, Kase, Maya y Fionna lucharían con el Doctor Specter, Tommy contra Zeltrax, Dante y Daniel se enfrentarían a Samazu. Nolan, Kit, Len y Eubulon lucharían contra Hades.

Hunt empuño sus poderosas garras sonriendo al Súper Liker-Criatura asquerosa, prepárate para recibir el poder del Kamen Rider Axe-Declaro para luego lanzarse contra el Súper Liker, con sus garras le dejo varias cicatrices.

El Súper Liker lanzo un poderoso rayo a través de su boca, Hunt lo esquivo dando una vuelta en el suelo.

-¡Final Vent!-Hunt preparo su ataque final, la bestia Advent en forma de Tigre de Hunt arrastro al Súper Liker y se lo dejo a los pies de Hunt, este lo atravesó con sus garras y lo alzo al cielo, haciéndolo explotar-Te lo advertí-.

Cameron empuño su poderosa arma en forma de cuerno, mientras Quinn empuñaba su poderoso latigo,-¡Cameron aquí tienes!-Declaro Quinn atacando a un Súper Liker con su latigo para luego lanzárselo a Cameron.

-¡Toma esto criatura!-Declaro lanzando un golpe con su arma destruyéndola de un solo golpe, el otro Súper Liker se paró enfrente de ellos dos-es hora del golpe final-.

-Si-.

-¡Final Vent!-La Manta Raya y Rinoceronte humanoide de Quinn y Cameron respectivamente aparecieron, Quinn se montó a su Manta Raya mientras Cameron se montó encima del Rinoceronte mientras apuntaba con su arma al Súper Liker, ambos se lanzaron contra el Súper Liker y con ese ataque final, lograron derrotar al Súper Liker.

-Misión cumplida-.

-Nunca nos derrotaran-Dijo Quinn.

Chance empuño su poderosa bazuca, mientras Chase empuño su arma con dos picos-¡Fuego!-Declaro Chance disparando su poderosa arma pero de nada sirvió ya que el Súper Liker lo esquivo-Miserable-Dijo para luego insertar una carta a su arma laser-¡Shoot Vent!-Chance invoco su poderosa arma de fuego que se conectó a sus hombres.

El Súper Liker dio un salto pero Chance lo intercepto con un poderoso ataque de su arma, el Súper Liker cayó al suelo.

Chase con su poderosa arma atrapo al Súper Liker y lo lanzo contra el Súper Liker de Chance-es hora de un ataque final combinado-Dijo Chase.

-listo-.

Ambos Riders insertaron sus cartas-¡Final Vent!-El minotauro robótico de Chance apareció junto con un ejército de gacelas humanizadas, Chance inserto en un agujero su arma laser, el Minotauro desplego sus armas, Chance jalo el gatillo y los láseres y misiles fueron disparados contra el Súper Liker destruyéndolo-Hasta nunca amigo-.

las criaturas de Chase comenzaron a atacar en ejercito al Súper Liker, hasta que Chase lanzo un rodillazo potente contra el Súper Liker destruyéndolo-Kamen Rider Spear ha terminado su misión-.

Ian empuño su poderosa pinza, con ella sostuvo al Súper Liker y luego lo lanzo contra un árbol cercano-Ya vi una vez como Ventara fue invadida por Xaviax y sus minions, no permitiré que ustedes cambien esta paz-.

El Súper Liker lanzo un rugido seguido de una llamarada, Ian lo esquivo de un salto.

-Es hora del ataque final-Dijo para luego insertar la tarjeta final-¡Final Vent!-El cangrejo humanoide fue invocado por Ian, Ian dio un salto y se impulsó con las pinzas del cangrejo y enrollo su cuerpo y comenzo a girar rápidamente para luego chocar con el Súper Liker explotando-Ventara tendrá un mañana-.

Pryce empuño su espada, mientras Damian y Marshall empuñaban la Alabarda del Fénix que se combinó con el Sable del León, Escudo de Quimera y Hacha de la Manticora, Pryce corrió en Zig zag confundiendo a Astronema para luego darle un golpe con su espada lanzándola contra Marshall.

-Toma esto princesa del mal-Declaro para luego preparar su golpe Final-¡Hacha de la Manticora y Escudo de Quimera: Bestias Legendarias de la Tierra!-Declaro usando su poderoso ataque contra Astronema, el ataque logro herir demasiado a Astronema lanzándola contra el cielo.

Damian comenzo a correr para luego sonreír-¡Alas Solares!-Declaro para luego comenzar a volar y quedar a una altura más alta que Astronema-¡Alabarda de doble Filo: Bestias Legendarias del Relámpago!-Declaro usando su poderoso ataque el ataque lanzo a Astronema contra Pryce.

-¡Final Vent!-La cobra morada de Pryce junto con el comenzaron a avanzar contra Astronema, Pryce dio un salto quedando a la altura de la boca de la cobra, la cobra lo lanzo contra Astronema, lanzando varias patadas, Astronema cayó al suelo herida-¡Por Ventara y la Tierra!-.

-Miserables...-Dijo Astronema antes de desaparecer en un brillo morado.

-¿Acabamos con ella?-Pregunto Damian.

-Solo se tele transporto, la volveremos a ver-Dijo Marshall.

-Ojala no-Dijo Pryce.

-¡Tomen esto niñas estúpidas!-Declaro Specter lanzando una llamarada de su boca, las tres chicas lo esquivaron, Fionna empuño el cañón del Hipocampo con su tridente, mientras Maya y Kase empuñaba su arma en forma de cabeza de Dragon negra con ojos rojos y la lanza dorada, respectivamente.

-¡Toma esto lagartija!-Declaro Maya lanzando un esfera de fuego azul y negro contra Specter este la esquivo pero Kase esperaba eso.

-¡Final Vent!-El cisne de Kase se posó atrás de Specter y lanzo una horda de plumas que lo lanzo contra ella, ella con su lanza dio varios golpes a Specter lanzándolo contra Maya.

-Es todo tuyo Maya-.

-Esta será la primera vez que pruebe la Final Vent de este Rider-Dijo emocionada para luego insertar la tarjeta-¡Final Vent!-Un Dragon negro rodeo a Maya hasta quedar la cabeza atrás de ella, Maya comenzo a levitar y apunto su pierna hacia el doctor, el Dragon rodeo a Maya de un llamarada Negra y luego la lanzo, la patada lanzo a Specter contra el suelo justo enfrente de Fionna.

-¡Toma esto Specter!¡Tridente de la Sirena y Cañón de Hipocampo: Bestias Legendarias del agua!-Con su poderoso ataque hizo que Specter diera una gran explosión pero aún no lo había derrotado-Specter como siempre escapo-Dijo Fionna confiada de que Specter había escapado pero no.

Tommy empuñaba sus Nunchakus, mientras Zeltrax atacaba con su lanza-¡Toma esto Oliver!-Declaro lanzando un rayo desde su visor, Tommy se protegió con sus Nunchakus.

-Zeltrax, por favor, ¿por qué no entiendes que Mesogog fue quien te engaño para que creyeras que yo fui el culpable de todo?-Pregunto Tommy.

-¿Engañado por mi antiguo amo?-Pregunto Zeltrax, Tommy noto algo en Zeltrax, él ha comenzado a dudar si lo que está haciendo es correcto o no, pero Zeltrax solo disparo un rayo contra Tommy.

-Lo siento amigo, pero hare que descanses en paz, ¡DragoBara y Nunchakus de Cerberus: Bestias Legendarias de la Oscuridad!-Declaro lanzando su poderos ataque, Zeltrax no lo pudo esquivar ni se pudo tele transportar, Zeltrax cayó al suelo dañado.

-Mesogog... ¿me mintió?-Zeltrax pareció haberse apagado pero no, seguía en funcionamiento.

-Descansa en paz, amigo mío-.

Dante empuñaba el bastón del Kraken, mientras Daniel empuñaba la espada de Hidra y de Fuego, Samazu lanzo una llamarada contra ellos pero Dante se puso enfrente de Daniel-¡Escudo Fantasmal!-Declaro creando un escudo que los protegió de aquella llamarada.

-¡Dante, atrapa!-Declaro Daniel lanzándolo al Beast Laser.

-¡Beast Laser potencia máxima!¡Fuego!-Declaro lanzando un rayo morado contra Samazu este lo recibió directamente dejándolo un agujero en el pecho.

-¡Desgraciados, ¿por qué no se mueren y se reúnen con sus padres?!-.

-Tenemos una razon, ambos tenemos una nueva persona por la cual no moriremos, para estar con ellas más tiempo-Respondió Dante pensando en Nayeli mientras Daniel pensaba en Kim.

-Esa razon es suficiente para pelear-Dijo para luego ponerse al lado de Dante.

-¡Ghost Marine Blaster Modo Kraken: Bestias Legendarias de las aguas Fantasmales!-.

-¡Espada de Fénix y Espada de Hidra: Bestias Legendarias del Fuego!¡Fuego!-Los ataques se combinaron, el poderoso rayo comenzo a exterminar a Samazu, el cual solo lanzo un grito al cielo.

-¿Acabamos con él?-Pregunto Dante.

-Si-Dijo sonriente y chocando los puños con Dante, lo que no notaron es que en el suelo quedo una pequeña mancha del material que estaba hecho Malware.

Nolan empuñaba una espada que se parecía a las que tenía antes, ahora pequeña una placa de metal en forma de Fénix, mientras su hoja era muy filosa, Len empuño su espada, mientras Kit activo el modo espada de su arma laser, Eubulon empuño su espada negra con muchos picos.

-¡Todos activen su tarjeta final!-Declaro Eubulon-¡Acabemos con él lo mas rápido!-.

-¡Final Vent!-El Fénix de Nolan se volvió humanoide, este extendió sus alas que se parecían a las de Nolan, Nolan hizo lo mismo, de sus 4 gemas se disparó un poderoso rayo, Hades se protegió con su espada pero esta se agrieto, sorprendiendo a Hades.

-¡Kit, vamos!-.

-¡Si Len!-Declararon ambos subiéndose a sus Bestias Advent las cuales se convirtieron en motos, ambos usaron su ataque final para intentar derrotar a Hades, la esfera de fuego de Kit, junto con el tornado de Len, hicieron que la espada de Hades se partiera por la mitad.

-No puede ser...-.

-¡Ahora toma esto Hades!¡Por todas las personas que mataste!-Un robot apareció al lado de Eubulon este se transformó en uan motocicleta, Eubulon se montó, esta comenzo a girar contra Hades, el ataque destruyo la armadura de Hades, el cual salió herido.

Todos los Rangers y Riders se reunieron sonriendo victoriosamente-Prepárense para el último ataque hacia Hades-Dijo Daniel, todos se pusieron en guardia preparándose, Hades comenzo a reírse confundiendo y asustando a todos.

-No entiendo, estamos a punto de derrotarte y ¿te ríes?-Pregunto extrañada Fionna.

-Asi se planeó todo Ranger Azul, ¡Ahora Samazu!-Grito mirando la mancha que ahora estaba al lado de él, la mancha se extendió rodeando a todos los Riders y Rangers, este comenzo a brillar electrocutando a todos, desactivando sus trajes y se mostraban heridos.

Hades sonrió para luego volver a obtener su armadura y espada, Astronema y Specter aparecieron al lado-Hola Riders y Rangers-Dijo Specter sorprendiendo a Fionna, Maya y Kase.

-Ya es hora mi Lord-Dijo Astronema, una parte de Samazu se separó de lo que rodeaba a los Rangers, formando el cuerpo de Samazu, mientras dos esferas se posaron encima de los puños de Hades formando dos guantes hechos del material de Malware.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Tommy.

-Estos son los guantes creados por Samazu, con esto obtendré lo que necesito-dijo para luego introducir su mano en el pecho de Tommy, de él se sacó una gema, la gema elemental de Oscuridad.

-¡No!-grito Daniel.

-Gema de Oscuridad-Hades guardo la gema en una portafolio que tenía Specter, Hades se acercó a Marshall y Fionna, con los dos guantes los introdujo en el pecho de cada uno y les quito las dos gemas-Gema de Agua y Tierra-.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-Grito Daniel.

-No harán nada-Declaro para luego introducir sus manos en los decks de Nolan, Len y Kit, obteniendo tres tarjetas-las tarjetas de supervivencia-.

-¡Kit!-Grito Maya preocupada por Kit el cual había caído desmayado.

-siguen ustedes dos-Dijo introduciendo sus manos en el pecho de Damian y Dante, con ello les arranco las dos gemas-Gema de Relámpago y Fantasmal, solo me hace falta una-.

Daniel intento moverse pero de nada serbia, sus amigos estaban inconscientes y no podía activar su morfo-mientras más te muevas más va a doler-Dijo Samazu.

Hades introdujo la mano en el pecho de Daniel, el Ranger rojo lanzo un grito al cielo de dolor-Gema de Fuego-Dijo Hades obteniendo la última gema, Specter cerro el Portafolio llevándose consigo las otras gemas, los Riders y Rangers quedaron libres y tirados en el suelo.

-No...Se irán...-Dijo Daniel intentando levantarse, Hades sonrió y disparo uan esfera de energía negra contra él, con los daños en el cuerpo de Daniel, ese sería su último momento de vida, nadie podía ayudarlo ya que estaban igual que él.

-¡No!-Grito Zeltrax recibiendo el impacto por Daniel, Tommy vio eso y se sorprendió-Tommy...ojala esta no fuera la última vez que nos viéramos...amigo...si enserio existe la resurrección...podríamos volver a ser amigos...amigo mío-del visor de Zeltrax cayó una lagrima.

-¡Smithy!¡No!-.

-¡Power Rangers salven al mundo!-Declaro explotando la explosión lanzo a los Rangers y Riders contra un espejo siendo llevados hacia la base Rider, Hades gruño pero luego sonrió.

-Zeltrax estúpido, gasto su último momento de vida en salvar a esos tontos, pero bueno, al fin tenemos todo para volver a reconstruir la estrella-Dijo Hades subiéndose a la nave junto con sus tres secuaces.

 **Base Rider...**

Daniel estaba parado enfrente de Zungaku, Shark, Rhinox, Dracula, Ophis y Aquilar, a su lado se encontraban los Power Rangers-Han fallado en su misión de proteger las gemas-Dijo Zungaku mirando con tristeza y decepción a Daniel.

-Pero...-.

-¡Sin peros!-Grito Ophis interrumpiendo a Dante-Esas gemas le darán a Hades el poder de reconstruir la estrella Infernal y también para mostrar su verdadera forma-.

-¿De qué hablan?-Pregunto Damian.

-Los dioses griegos: Zeus, Hades, Poseidón, Dionisio, Artemisa, Apolo, Hermes, Ares, Afrodita, Hefesto, Demeter, Hypnos, Thanatos, Perséfone, junto con Pandora, Hércules, Odio, Thor y Loki, tienen sus poderosos Morfos Legendarios, los primeros que existieron y también de ahí se crearon los Morfos actuales de los primeros Power Rangers Mighty Morphin hasta la generación Súper Megaforce-Explico Shark.

-¿Entonces significa que Keith es?-Pregunto Fionna.

-Sí, Keith es el antiguo Ranger llamado Ranger Neptuno-Explico Rhinox.

-¿Y Hades es?-Pregunto Marshall.

-El Ranger Plutón, algunos tienen sus nombres referentes a como se les conoce en la Mitología Romana-Explico Dracula.

-¿Espere si son Rangers, donde están sus Zords?-Pregunto Tommy.

-Los de Hades, Zeus y Poseidón, son los 3 Dragones mayores, líderes de todos los Dragones Legendarios, esos Zords solo aparecerán cuando el respectivo Ranger aparezca-Explico Aquilar.

-¿Ahora que harán Power Rangers?, Hades tiene todo para recuperar su Morfo Legendario y ustedes ya no tienen el poder de la gemas, están acabados-Dijo Zungaku mirando a los Rangers los cuales agacharon sus miradas pero Daniel se puso enfrente de todos.

-No-Respondió Daniel-Todavía hay esperanza, portar las gemas y un Morfo no nos ayudara a vencer a Hades, tampoco tener un morfo nos convierte en Power Rangers, sé que las gemas nos dieron grandes poderes, pero esos poderes crecían cada vez que nos lo proponíamos, que Hades venga con su Dragon, nosotros estaremos listos para la batalla-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-Ustedes si son verdaderos guerreros, no nos esquivamos al darle las gemas-Dijo sonriendo Zungaku orgulloso de todos junto con los demás guardianes, Ophis y Aquilar abrazaron a Dante y Damian, Zungaku, Dracula y Rhinox estrecharon sus manos con Daniel, Tommy y Marshall, por ultimo Fionna abrazo a Shark.

-Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, Power Rangers-Dijo sonriendo Zungaku para luego desaparecer en un brillo junto con sus amigos.

-¡Despierten!-Grito la voz de Kit llamando a sus amigos, los seis Rangers despertaron, enfrente de ellos estaban, Kit, Eubulon, Kase, Maya y Len-Por fin despertaron nos preocuparon-Dijo Kit con el brazo en el hombro de Maya.

-¿están todos bien?-Pregunto Maya preocupada.

-Sí, supongo-respondió Fionna.

-¿Cómo están los demás Riders?-Pregunto Damian.

-Están descansando, ¿que harán Power Rangers?, Hades tiene las tarjetas y sus gemas-Pregunto Len algo triste por su tarjeta de supervivencia, pero Kase le dio un beso en la mejilla robándole uan sonrisa tonta.

-Solo Kase sabe cómo sacar esa sonrisa de Len-Dijo Kit burlonamente pero Maya le dio un beso en los labios, sonrojándolo y haciendo que todos se rieran.

-ahora mismo, volveremos a nuestra dimensión y buscaremos a Hades en su castillo, lo que no sabe él es que podremos rastrear las gemas y Keith nos ayudara a poder ir a su castillo, la Tierra será salvada-.

-¡Por Ventara y al Tierra!-Gritaron los que estaban en ese lugar-despídenos con los demás Riders por nosotros-Dijo Daniel.

-Siempre serán bienvenidos Power Rangers-Dijo sonriendo Eubulon despidiéndose de Daniel y Tommy, Maya, Kase y Fionna se abrazaron, sabiendo que no sería la última vez que se vieran.

-¡Adelante!-Declaro Daniel saltando a un portal que activo Eubulon, los demás lo siguieron y asi la batalla por los artefactos que necesitaba Hades llego a su fin y dio inicio a la batalla Final contra Hades.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _"Hasta aquí el capítulo Hades logro obtener todos los artefactos necesarios, incluyendo las gemas, ahora se desatara la poderosa batalla Final de los Power Rangers contra Hades, solo tengamos fe en que si podrán salir de esta, esperemos que Zeltrax pueda descansar en paz."_

 _Un agradecimiento a quienes leen este Fic y también a **Gohan** por presentar este capítulo ahora pasare a responder con el gusto de cada día:_

 ** _Aioria09:_** _Exacto mi amigo, se viene uan gran batalla, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien._

 _Lamento decepcionarlos y hacerlos esperar pero mi internet sigue lento lo solucionare lo más rápido que pueda._

 _Nos vemos...lo más rápido que pueda...Si Dios asi me lo permite._


	50. Poder del Infierno Parte 1

_"Saludos, soy el **Profesor Paradox,** Hoy veremos este capítulo en el cual los Rangers irán al Infierno a enfrentarse a Hades, también veremos grandes sorpresas como cuando Daniel...No mejor dejo que ustedes mismo lo vean"_

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 50...**

 **Poder del Infierno Parte 1.**

 **Base Ranger.**

Los Rangers ya habían llegado de la dimensión Rider, todos sonrieron esperando las buenas noticias, Nayeli, Nancy, Kim se lanzaron a los brazos de sus respectivas parejas-Sabia que podrías y lo mejor, has logrado derrotar a Malware-Dijo Nayeli sonriendo con orgullo.

-Sí, supongo-.

-Has logrado vencer a esos villanos, estoy orgullosa Dami-Dijo Nancy sonriendo y besando a Damian.

-No te adelantes a los hechos querida-Dijo Damian triste.

-Al final, has podido derrotar a Khyber-Dijo Kim sonriendo, para aclarar, por el gran poder de Hades, ellos solo pudieron observar hasta el momento en que Dante y Daniel "derrotaron" a Samazu.

-Lo siento, Kim-Dijo Daniel triste.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Elsa mirando a los otros tres Rangers, estos solo bajaron la mirada tristes.

-Hades, obtuvo las tarjetas de supervivencia-Dijo Tommy entristeciendo y sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿Cómo al obtuvo?!-Pregunto alterado Alfa-¡Ay, Ay, Ay, estamos perdidos!-.

-Espera Alfa-Dijo Keith calmado, más de lo que esperaban los Rangers-¿Como las obtuvo?-.

-Nos tendió una trampa-Dijo Fionna-uso a Samazu para atraparnos junto con todos los Riders y asi obtuvo las tarjetas-.

-Pero también obtuvo las gemas-Dijo Marshall sonriendo nerviosamente, Keith, Nayeli, Kim, Nancy y Alfa se quedaron sorprendido, Alfa termino por desmayarse-Lo siento Keith, te decepciones-.

-Este no es momento para reproches, si Hades tiene todos esos objetos obtendrá su poderoso Morfo, tendremos que ir rápido a su castillo, podre llevarlos al castillo a través de un portal-Dijo Keith mirando a los Rangers.

-Podremos rastrear el poder de la gema a través del castillo-Dijo Damian.

-Hades sabrá que iremos-Dijo Dante.

-El objetivo es rescatar las gemas junto con todos los materiales que robo Hades-Dijo Fionna.

-Cuatro de nosotros plantara dos poderosas bombas en los dos pilares centrales del castillo que se encuentran aquí y aquí-Dijo Hades señalando dos partes del castillo a través de una mesa holográfica.

-Fionna, Damian, Tommy y yo nos encargaremos-Dijo Marshall sosteniendo la mano de Fionna, Damian solo asintió a su amigo.

-Pero el problema es que para recuperar esas gemas, necesitamos a los seis Rangers, asi que los Rangers no podrán separarse-.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-Pregunto Dante preocupado.

-Kim, Elsa, Nancy y yo lo haremos-Se ofreció Nayeli, Dante se puso enfrente de ella.

-Es demasiado peligroso para ustedes, no tienen poderes que las puedan proteger-Dijo Dante mirando a Nayeli-No quiero perderte en esto Nayeli-.

-Si el problema son los poderes, no se tienen que preocupar, Alfa y Elsa han preparado estos 4 trajes para las chicas-Dijo Keith para luego abrir una puerta en ella se vieron 4 trajes iguales, un traje negro de goma, botas armadura con tacón corto de color plateado, una armadura en los brazos de color plateado con dos cuchillas (iguales a la del a villana de SPD, Morgana), hombreras puntiagudas plateadas apuntando hacia arriba, una armadura en su pecho, por ultimo un casco para cada una con distintas formas pero similares al de Daniel, Damian, Dante y Tommy, los usaría respectivamente Kim, Nancy, Nayeli y Elsa.

-Vaya-Dijo Marshall sorprendido.

-Entonces ya estamos protegidas-Dijo Nancy.

-¿y tú que harás mientras Keith?-Pregunto Tommy.

-A preparar el arma secreta-Dijo Keith.

-Todos júntense-Dijo Daniel-Hoy será el día en que los Power Rangers derrotaran a Hades, el caso en que nos separemos, no olviden, que estamos luchando juntos, porque nos conectamos con el corazón, somos amigos, una familia y eso es lo que Hades no posee, esta familia derrotara al mal, ¿Están listos?-Pregunto Daniel poniendo su mano enfrente, todos le siguieron-¡Power Rangers!-.

-¡Por siempre!-.

-¡Vamos!¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la fuerza de la Manticora!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del Agua!¡Con el canto de la Sirena!¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder del Dragon!¡Con la valentía del Dragon!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡León de Nemea!¡Corazón de León!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

Las chicas se pusieron sus trajes los cuales les delineaba la figura-vaya estos trajes son geniales-Dijo Nancy sonriendo.

-Recuerden poner los explosivos en los dos pilares, apenas entremos al castillo, Kim y yo iremos uno, Nancy y Nayeli por otro-las nombradas asintieron a la orden de Elsa.

-El portal los llevara cerca al castillo de Hades, pueden compartirse algunas palabras antes de partir-Dijo Keith mirando a los que irían, los Rangers desactivaron su casco y miraron a sus respectivas parejas.

-Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos-Dijo Damian mirando a su novia y recogiéndole el cabello atrás de la oreja-Te amo-.

-Rezare por verte otra vez, Dami-Ambos se dieron un beso, demostrándose lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Dante tomo las manos de Nayeli y las beso-luego de esta batalla iremos al cine a ver esa película que tanto deseas ver-Dijo Dante sonriendo.

Nayeli sonrió-¿Tú pagas las palomitas?-Dante sonrió y asintió-Con o sin palomitas, iré contigo hasta donde tú quieras, te amo querido-Dijo para luego besar a Dante, sabiendo que no sería el último beso.

Marshall y Fionna se miraron-Esta batalla será la final, luego podremos volver a ser normales, podremos formar aquel dúo musical que tanto soñábamos de pequeños, Fi-Dijo juntando su frente con la de Fionna.

-No importa si soy normal o Ranger, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, porque te amo, Marshy-Dijo Fionna sonriendo para luego besar a Marshall recordando aquel sueño que prometieron cumplir.

-Por favor cuida de mi niña, Marshall-Dijo Cake subiéndose al hombro de Fionna.

-Tranquila lo hare-Dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Cuando acabe esta batalla, volveremos a nuestra casa, veremos una película, abrazados, diciéndonos cuanto nos amamos, pensando en nuestro futuro, luego besarnos hasta quedarnos sin aire-Dijo Daniel sonriendo tiernamente.

Kim se sonrojo-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo mucho Daniel-Dijo Kim para luego abrazar y besar a Daniel, ambos volverían a estar juntos y se volverán a dar abrazos y besos.

Elsa sonrió mirando a Tommy-lo mejor es que no mueras, eres de los mejores profesores que han tenido ReefSide, no quiero que mis alumnos se queden sin su maestro-Dijo Elsa sonriendo para luego abrazar a Tommy.

Tommy se sonrojo para luego sostener el rostro de Elsa-cuando todo esto acabe, permíteme una charla contigo-Dijo Tommy, Elsa se sonrojo y luego asintió.

-se podrán comunicar a través de los comunicadores que se les agrego a sus cascos, Power Rangers, adelante-Dijo Keith abriendo un portal, todos volvieron a ponerse los cascos y luego saltaron al portal.

Inframundo.

Castillo de Hades.

-Specter ¿ya está todo listo?-Pregunto Hades mirando al doctor.

-Si ya está todo mi Lord, solo debemos poner los materiales en esta consola-Hades puso en la consola el Cristal de Trizirium, la esfera con toda la energía Sen, la parte hecha de Adamantium, el reactor Ark, las tarjetas de supervivencia acomodadas, por ultimo las seis gemas-con las gemas le dará el poder suficiente para poder reconstruir el Morfo Infernal-.

-¡Mi lord!-Grito Astronema llegando al laboratorio-Los Rangers están aquí-Dijo Astronema, Hades solo sonrió.

-Vinieron a presenciar la conquista de todo su planeta, necesitaremos un poco de tiempo para reparar esto, Astronema, Samazu y Specter, lleven a los Súper Likers y encárguense de distraer a los Rangers, ganen tiempo-.

-¡Sí!-Declararon los tres.

Cerca del Castillo.

-Vaya, supieron que nosotros estaríamos aquí-Dijo Marshall sorprendido por el ejército de Súper Likers que rodeaban el castillo, en medio de ellos se encontraban los 3 secuaces de Hades-Necesitaremos más poder para poder pasar-Dijo Marshall mirando al líder del equipo.

-¡Poder de Gairuda/Regulus/Mermail/NightRay/Giles/Daku!¡Modo Llamarada/Terrenal/Tsunami/Espectral/Fantasmal/Solar!-Los Rangers obtuvieron sus poderosas armaduras-nosotros nos encargaremos del ejercito

-Recuerden chicas, poner las bombas en los dos pilares-Dijo Dante.

-Doctor O, Damian, Dante, invoquemos nuestras Beast Cycles-Los nombrados asintieron a su líder-¡Beast Red/Black/Purpple/Gold Cycle!-las motocicletas aparecieron, las chicas se subieron a su respectiva moto.

-A mi señal, ustedes entraran al castillo, distraeremos a los Súper Likers para que puedan entrar-Dijo Tommy.

-Las veremos dentro del castillo-Dijo Damian sonriendo.

-Rangers, formen una línea atrás de Daniel-Dijo Marshall-si al menos debe de llegar uno que sea nuestro líder-.

-No podre solo-Dijo Daniel algo nervioso por la responsabilidad que le tocaría.

-No estás solo-Dijo Dante poniendo su mano en el hombro de Daniel-Como dijiste estamos conectados por un lazo que conecta nuestros corazones, ese lanzo siempre nos acompañara, haciendo que siempre estemos juntos-Dijo Dante sonriendo.

Daniel sonrió a las palabras de su amigo y luego a su equipo-Ganemos por la Tierra-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-¡Vamos!-.

-¡Espada del Fénix y Espada de Hidra!-.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora y Escudo de Quimera!-.

-¡Tridente de la Sirena y Cañón de Hipocampo!-.

-¡DragoBara y Nunchakus de Cerberus!-.

-¡Marine Guy y Bastón del Kraken!-.

-¡Sable de León y Alabarda del Fénix!-los Rangers empuñaron sus poderosas armas, Damian miro hacia el ejército-¿qué significa ese muro?-Damian noto algo que los demás no, atrás de las tropas de Hades, estaba un gran portón de color plateado, a sus lados un gran muro hecho de rocas con lava.

-" _Es el muro Infernal del Espacio-Tiempo, aquel que lanza un ataque, ese ataque será congelado en el tiempo, lo mismo pasa con las personas que lanzan aquel ataque"-_ Explico Keith a través del morfo de Tommy.

-Eso no nos detendrá, haremos hasta lo imposible para destruir ese muro y pasar-Dijo Daniel-Chicas cuando el muro se destruya, ustedes entren-.

-Si-.

-¡Ahora a la batalla!-Los Rangers formaron una línea con el siguiente orden: Tommy, Fionna, Marshall, Damian, Dante, por último se encontraba el líder del equipo, el Ranger rojo-¡Vamos!-Los Rangers comenzaron a bajar de la pequeña montaña donde se encontraban, Astronema los diviso y sonrió.

-¡Al ataque!-Declaro Astronema a los Súper Likers.

La línea de Rangers pasaban rápidamente entre el ejército, un Súper Liker intento cortarles el paso pero Daniel lo termino con su espada del Fénix-¡Adelante muchachos!-Declaro el líder sonriendo.

Dos Súper Likers intentaron darles un ataque sorpresa, pero Tommy se impulsó con el hombro de Marshall y los intercepto-¡Doctor O!-.

-¡Sigan, ustedes pueden!-Declaro Tommy mientras se perdía entre el ejército de Súper Likers.

Los Rangers continuaban acercándose a la puerta, los Súper Likers que se acercaban eran derrotados por los Rangers, Specter dio un salto preparando su poderoso rayo apuntando hacia los Rangers pero Fionna lo embistio rápidamente-¡Fi!-.

-¡Continúen, volveremos a reunirnos!-.

Asi se vio como la Ranger azul y Specter desaparecían entre todo el ejercito de Súper Likers, a pesar de los ataques de los Súper Likers, los Rangers continuaban como si nada, hubo un momento en el que Astronema dio un salto, Marshall dio un salto rápido y lanzo una patada contra ella lanzándola.

-¡Ustedes encárguense de Samazu y del portón!-.

Y asi fue como solo quedaron 3 Rangers, Damian y Dante protegian a Daniel de todo ataque, pero un Súper Liker jugo sucio y lanzo una llamarada contra Daniel, Damian no vio otra opción mas que usar su cuerpo como escudo.

-¡Damian!-.

-¡Ustedes sigan!-Damian fue poco a poco rodeado por varios Súper Likers.

Al final solo quedaron dos Rangers, pensaron que no podían ser derrotados, cuando al fin llegaron al frente del portón, se encontraron con Samazu, el cual sonreía malignamente-¡Miserable, todavía sigues vivo!-.

-La maldad me mantiene con vida-.

-No podemos enfrentarlo los dos-Dijo Dante mirando a Daniel.

-Tú encárgate de él, yo me encargare del muro-.

-Pero, pensé que también querías vengar a tus padres, a Nick, a Madison-Dijo Dante sorprendido.

-Y eso hare, derrotando a Hades, por fin ellos podrán descansar en paz, recuerda que Khyber y Malware, mataron a nuestros padres por que fueron contratados por Hades, el verdadero asesino esta tras esa puerta, reparando su Morfo y no permitiré que más personas acaben como nuestros padres-.

Dante miro sorprendido a su amigo para luego sonreír-¡Poder de Giles!-.

-¡Poder de Gairuda!-.

Ambos Rangers obtuvieron sus poderosas armaduras-¡Adelante!-Gritaron ambos guerreros lanzandose contra Samazu, Daniel dio un salto y sobrepaso a Samazu, este estiro su brazo intentarlo alcanzarlo pero Dante se lo corto con su Marine Guy.

-¡Maldito Ranger mocoso!-.

-¡Esta vez, acabare contigo para siempre!-.

Daniel llego al frente del muro del tiempo, cuando se posó enfrente de él, el tamaño era como el doble de Gairuda o incluso podría superar al Megazord-Tendré que derribarlo para continuar, ¡Poder de Gairuda: Fénix Inmortal llameante!-Daniel lanzo sus tres poderosos Fénix pero estos al acercarse al muro fueron apagados como una simple llama.

Daniel se sorprendió, para luego arrodillarse al suelo.

-Tendré que usar todo mi poder en este solo ataque-Asi Daniel concentro toda su energía de fuego en su siguiente ataque-¡Las seis llamaradas de la Hidra!-Declaro lanzandose contra el muro, las seis llamaradas chocaron contra el muro, sin pensar en las consecuencias (queda en la misma pose que Kouga de Pegaso cuando se enfrenta al muro de espacio-tiempo, con su puño apuntando hacia el muro y todo eso).

Tommy y Damian se protegian sus espaldas, un Súper Liker se lanzó contra Damian pero este le pego la patada y luego lo lanzo contra otro, evaporizando a dos de un solo golpe-Doctor O, nos tienen rodeados-.

-Ya lo sé Damian, pero tendremos que resistir mientras los chicos destruyen el muro-.

-Está bien, ¡Alabarda de Fénix: Rueda de Fuego!-Damian lanzo su poderoso ataque, destruyendo a muchos Súper Likers, pero otros llegaron a remplazarlos-¡Necesitare algo más destructivo, Alabarda de Doble Filo: Bestias legendarias del Relámpago!-Declaro Damian lanzando su poderoso ataque, el ataque elimino a un gran número de Súper Likers, pero aparecían mas.

-Intentare esto, ¡DragoBara y Nunchakus de Cerberus: Bestias legendarias de la Oscuridad!-El poderoso ataque de Tommy logro eliminar a un gran número de Likers pero volvían a aparecer más.

-Este será un largo día-Dijo Damian cabizbajo y comenzando a cansarse.

-¡Damian cuidado!-Damian no vio, pero un Súper Liker lanzo dos esferas de energía contra Damian, Tommy llego rápidamente y uso su cuerpo como escudo, pero las esferas explotaron llevándose consigo a Damian y Tommy, ambos cayeron al suelo heridos.

Fionna estaba enfrascada en una batalla contra el Dino-Doctor-Estabas mejor destruido Specter-Dijo Fionna para luego lanzar un rayo de su cañón pero Specter lo esquivo de un salto para luego lanzar una llamarada, Fionna se protegió con su cañón.

-Esta será nuestra última batalla, niña llorona-.

Fionna miro a Specter mal-¿Cómo te atreviste a decirme?-Pregunto Fionna.

-Niña llorona-Dijo Specter burlonamente.

-¡Nadie me llama asi!¡Tridente de Sirena y Cañón de Hipocampo: Bestias legendarias del agua!-Fionna disparo un poderoso ataque pero Specter solo sonrió, para luego atrapar el ataque en uan esfera de energía azul sorprendiendo a Fionna.

-¡Siente tu propio ataque!-Declaro lanzando la esfera contra Fionna, el ataque de Fionna se devolvió, Fionna dio uan explosión y cayó al suelo herida.

Marshall al ver esa imagen quiso salir a correr hacia su chica pero Astronema lo atrapo-¡Suéltame Astronema!-Declaro Marshall lanzando un golpe con su hacha, pero Astronema la atrapo con su mano.

-Esta batalla, no acabara asi como asi idiota-Astronema lanzo un golpe con su báculo pero Marshall lo esquivo de una voltereta en el aire, Marshall cayo enfrente de Astronema apuntando con sus dos armas.

-¡Hacha de Manticora y Escudo de Quimera: Bestias legendarias de la Tierra!-Marshall lanzo su poderoso ataque, pero Astronema no se quedó atrás y lanzo un rayo de energía roja contra Marshall.

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, pero a pesar de todo, las bestias de Marshall fueron evaporizadas por el rayo, luego el rayo le dio directo a Marshall, este dio uan gran explosión logrando hacer que quedara fuera de combate.

-Fi...-Marshall cayó al suelo herido.

Mientras tanto en el muro, Daniel seguía lanzando su poderoso ataque, pero este no funcionaba- _Niño estúpido, aunque uses toda tu fuera y tu poder de fuego, no podrás traspasar este muro, acéptalo, esta vez yo he ganado-._

-¡Cállate!-Grito Daniel-¡Si no lo logro, mis amigos lo harán, si ellos tampoco, habrá alguien quien sí, hasta que por fin te logren derrotar!-Dijo Daniel aumentando su poder.

-¡ _Poder al máximo!-_ Declaro Hades usando todo el poder del muro, el muro lanzo un brillo que cubrió a Daniel.

-¡No!-Grito Daniel.

-¡Daniel!-Grito Dante a su amigo al ver lo que sucedía, quiso intentar correr hacia el pero Samazu lo atrapo con su mano y lo lanzo al aire, para luego lanzar una poderosa esfera de fuego contra él.

-¡Muere niño!-.

-¡No moriré hoy!-Declaro Dante lanzando un poderoso golpe con su Marine Guy, cortando por la mitad la esfera, Dante cayó en picada contra Samazu, este esquivo a Dante para luego lanzar una poderosa llamarada de su pecho.

Dante se protegió con su Marine Guy para luego sonrió-¡Ghost Marine Blaster Modo Kraken: Bestias legendarias de las aguas fantasmales!-Declaro Dante lanzando su poderoso ataque contra Samazu, este solo sonrió y lo esquivo rápidamente para luego pararse atrás de Dante.

-¡Llamarada Mecha mórfica!-Declaro Samazu disparando su llamarada, Dante apenas pudo voltear, la llamarada hizo que Dante perdiera sus armas, para luego dar uan explosión y caer al suelo.

-¡Tráiganlos!-Ordeno Astronema a los Súper Likers, cada Ranger fue atrapado por dos Súper Likers, estos los sostenían de sus respectivos brazos, Samazu, Astronema y Specter se colocaron enfrente del muro, con los 5 Power Rangers heridos.

-Este será su fin, Rangers-.

-Espera Specter-Detuvo Samazu.

-Si espera Specter, lo mejor es que los Rangers vean a su líder, antes de partir al otro mundo, aunque Rangers no se sorprendan del resultado-Astronema señalo hasta la puerta del muro, los Rangers voltearon y se congelaron al ver aquella imagen.

Mientras en la cima de la montaña las chicas se quedaron perpleja, Kim tuvo ganas de llorar y de ir al lado de su novio-¡Daniel!-intento correr Kim pero Nayeli la detuvo y le tapó la boca.

-No podemos dar señales de que estamos aquí-Dijo Nayeli.

-Pero Daniel esta...-.

-Estamos igual de sorprendidas que tú, pero tu novio podrá salir de esto, si pudo salir de lo anterior podrá de esto-Dijo Nancy.

-Y si no lo logra, al menos estará en un lugar mejor-Dijo Elsa mirando con tristeza a Kim-si él no logra salir de ese estado, al menos no dejemos que su sacrificio sea en vano, debemos derrotar a Hades-.

Kim abrazo a su mejor amiga Nayeli para luego llorar en su hombro-Tranquila, el podrá salir de esto-Consoló Nayeli, todos voltearon a mirar hacia donde estaba Daniel, la imagen tenía un semblante triste.

Daniel se encontraba congelado en el tiempo, su cuerpo se transformó en una estatua, Daniel perdió su traje Rangers quedando en su ropa de civil, su puño apuntaba hacia el muro, junto con sus llamaradas quedaron convertidas en piedra.

-¡Daniel!-Grito Damian sorprendido, todos los Rangers quedaron tristes al ver a su líder convertido en lo que era ahora-¿Que le hicieron miserables?-.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada, fue el mismo, al intentar traspasar ese muro, cuando solo logro que su tiempo se detuviera para siempre, ahora creo que será bonita decoración para el castillo, también podríamos devolver a Abzu a nuestro mundo-.

-¡Cállate!-Declaro Fionna-Abzu jamás volverá a nuestro mundo-.

-eso lo veremos niña ingenua-Dijo Astronema.

-Mejor destruimos esa estatua para que no haya posibilidad de que el Ranger vuelva-Opino Specter.

-Si tienes razon, al menos asi el Ranger podrá estar con sus padres-Apoyo Samazu.

-Si de hecho, podremos encontrar otra forma de que Abzu vuelva, Samazu destruye esa fea estatua, luego nos encargaremos de los demás Rangers-Dijo Astronema, Samazu asintió y luego transformo su puño en un poderoso cañón, este comenzo a reunir energía apuntando hacia Daniel.

-¡No!-Gritaron todos.

 **Mente de Daniel.**

-¿Acaso estaré muerto?-Preguntaba Daniel observando por todos lados, el lugar era todo blanco-¿Acaso este será el fin de mi vida como Ranger?-el entorno de repente cambio a un lugar como una especie de volcán-Ahora ¿dónde estoy?-.

Del volcán surgieron dos bestias, Gairuda junto con Viper- _Al parecer, hasta aquí has llegado Ranger rojo-_ Dijo Viper.

-No, se que todavía puedo luchar-.

- _No, usaste toda tu energía en ese último ataque-_ Dijo Gairuda- _Ya no podrás volver con tus amigos, estarás aquí pasa siempre-._

-No puedo quedarme aquí, sé que use todo mi poder, pero si es asi, usare todo el poder de mi interior y si lo agoto todo, mis amigos estarán ahí para mí-Dijo refiriéndose a su equipo Ranger.

-No solo tus amigos-Dijo una extraña voz, al voltear se encontró con un rostro que conocía bien, solo por verlo en fotos pero no en persona.

-Eres...-.

-Me llamo Jason-El Ranger rojo del equipo original apareció enfrente de el-No solo tienes el poder de tus amigos-.

-Si no también el de los antiguos Rangers rojos-la versión joven de Tommy apareció enfrente de Daniel, representando al Red Zeo Ranger.

-Nosotros hemos dejado un legado hacia ustedes-Tj, el Red Turbo Ranger sonreía al actual Ranger.

-Gracias por intentar salvar a mi hermana, pero si el destino te pone a elegir, por favor haz lo mejor para ella, al menos sé que lo harás-Andros, el Red Space Ranger.

-No importaban los retos, siempre los hemos superado y ustedes no han sido la excepción-Leo, el Red Galaxy Ranger sonreía.

-Siempre rescataste a la gente que necesitaba tu ayuda-Dijo Carter, el Red Rescue Ranger.

-También nos ayudaste a mí, Andros, entre otros Rangers, enserio estamos agradecidos-Dijo Wes, el Red Time Ranger.

-Pocas personas se han ganado mi respeto, mis amigos Rangers son algunos, te mereces también mi respeto, niño-Dijo Eric, el orgulloso Quantum Ranger.

-Has usado tu poder para el bien y no para fines tuyos, algo admirable-Dijo Shane, el Red Ninja Ranger.

-Era de esperarse, sobre todo porque el Doctor O ha sido tu maestro, has demostrado ser un gran Ranger Rojo-Dijo Conner, el Red Dino Ranger.

-Uno de tus mayores logros, fue cuando derrotaste junto con tus amigos a los Psycho Rangers-Felicito Jack, el Red Spd Ranger.

-Has ganado el orgullo y respeto de muchas personas, entre ellas, estamos nosotros, junto al caballero Centinela-Dijo sonriendo Mack, el Red Overdrive Ranger.

-También pudiste obtener la Estrella Llameante, algo que casi nadie ha logrado, felicidades Daniel-Dijo orgullosamente Casey, el Ranger Rojo Furia Animal.

-Lograste un gran vínculo con tus Zords, ganando batallas difíciles-Dijo sonriendo Scott, el Red RPM Ranger.

-Nuestro poder siempre te acompañara, junto con el legado de los Power Rangers-Dijo Troy, el Red Mega Ranger.

-Por favor, saluda a Dante de mi parte, dile que lamento no haber podido estar con él en su infancia-Dijo Cole, el Red Wild Ranger, a su lado se encontraba Alyssa, rodeando el brazo de su marido.

-Dile a Dante, que desde el cielo lo cuidaremos, por favor-Dijo tristemente Alyssa, Daniel solo sonrió para luego asentir.

-Ahora es nuestro turno-Dijo una voz atrás de Daniel, al voltear se encontró con Nick y Madison, los Red y Blue Mystic Rangers, Daniel no pudo aguantar y los abrazo a los dos-Has crecido mucho hijo-.

-Ojala, hubiéramos podido verte crecer, enseñarte cosas de la vida, poder conocer en persona a Kim, tal vez, solo tal vez, ver cómo te casabas con ella, entre otras cosas-Dijo Maddison abrazando con fuerza a su hijo.

-Yo también hubiera querido eso mama-.

-Ahora estamos aquí para darte un apoyo, sabemos que podrás derrotar a Hades, pero solo si tu aceptas nuestro poder o si quieres puedes ir de uan vez con nosotros-Dijo Nick mirando a su hijo.

Daniel iba a decir que si, que quería ir con ellos pero luego pensó y negó con la cabeza-En mi hogar, me esperan mis amigos, mi novia, debo ayudar a mis amigos, pero parece que hoy no será el día en que nos reunamos, papa-.

Nick sonrió a la decisión de su hijo-Cualquiera hubiera dicho que sí, pero es tu decisión, te amamos hijo-Dijo sonriendo Nick abrazando posiblemente por última vez a su hijo junto con Maddison.

- _La decisión se ha tomado ya-_ Dijo Gairuda brillando junto con Viper, dos brillos entraron al Morfo de Daniel, este comenzo a brillar intensamente, el Morfo cambio, ahora era de color rojo, con una punta dorada, encima de esa punta estaba un cristal rojo, el morfo tenía en la parte trasera partes de color plateado, por último en el Morfo, estaba la moneda de Poder de su antiguo Morfo.

-¿Esto qué es?-Pregunto Daniel.

-La llave para tu nuevo poder-De repente al voltear a ver a su padre Daniel se encontró con una imagen increíble, Jason, Tommy, Tj, Scott, Troy, Alyssa y Maddison tenían su traje Ranger, Maddison tenía el Modo Fuente Legendaria, mientras que Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric, Cole, Shane, Conner, Jack, Nick, Mack y Casey, tenían sus batalladores, en caso de Casey este tenía el Modo Animal Maestro.

-Te daremos nuestro poder-Dijeron todos comenzando a brillar y para luego entrar el nuevo Morfo de Daniel, este comenzo a brillar intensamente.

 **Muro de Espacio-Tiempo.**

-¡Fuego!-Samazu disparo su rayo contra la estatua.

-¡No!-.

El rayo choco contra la estatua de Daniel, los villanos sonrieron victoriosamente, pero un brillo llamo rápidamente su atención, de el apareció Daniel, sin su traje Ranger, con un brillo alrededor de su cuerpo, todos sonrieron alegres.

-¿Cómo demonios te liberaste?-Pregunto Specter asustado.

-Con el poder de todos mis amigos, pero volviendo a lo nuestro, les daré una muestra de mi nuevo poder-Dijo para luego mostrar su Morfo-¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el Poder del Fénix!¡Ranger Rojo!¡Furia Griega!-.

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto burlonamente Astronema.

-No, si no un simple comienzo, ¡Poder de Gairuda y Viper!-Daniel libero una llamarada de su cuerpo, cegando un poco a los Rangers y villanos, primero obtuvo su Modo Llamarada, para luego obtener su armadura Fénix Llameante.

-Eso ya lo hemos visto-.

-¡Pero esto no!¡Red Battlizer Alfa!¡Poder del Fuego liberado!-El Ranger rojo libero una poderosa llamarada que lo rodeo, su armadura comenzo a brillar su pecho cambio al de un Fénix con ojos amarillos en su pecho, una armadura que le rodeaba la cadera con una placa de metal con forma de cabeza de Viper, circular, por los lados tenia placas de metal de color rojo con dorado, sus mulos obtuvo una armadura roja, mientras en sus piernas obtuvo una armadura con un color rojo con plateado, sus pies fueron rodeados por uan armadura de color plateado, sus brazos obtuvieron una armadura roja con plateado con dos garras pequeñas arriba de sus puños, sus bíceps fueron rodeados por dos anillos plateados, mientras sus hombreras ahora parecía patas de un Fénix, las rodilleras del Ranger eran cabezas de Viper, su casco cambio ahora tenía la apariencia de un Dragon, tenía un gran visor como el que tenía Damian, solo que este dos colmillos dorados arriba y abajo, hacia atrás tenía dos cuernos dorados-¡Alfa Red Ranger!¡Poder del Fénix e Hidra!¡Unidos!-.

-Solo es una simple armadura, ¡Al ataque!-Grito Astronema a los Súper Likers.

-¡Espadas Alfa Fénix y Alfa Hidra!-Daniel libero dos llamaradas de sus manos, ambas llamaradas tomaron formas de dos poderosas espadas, la del Fénix era una larga espada de color roja, con una placa de metal arriba del mango, tenía una gema en medio con la imagen de un Fénix rojo, mientras atrás de ella estaba la cabeza de Gairuda, la segunda que representaba a Viper, tenía las mismas características que la otra, solo que la gema ahora tenía la imagen de un Hidra, mientras que una de las cabezas de Viper estaba atrás de esta.

-¿Alfa Red Ranger?-Preguntaba Damian extrañado.

-¿Cómo habrá obtenido esa armadura?-.

-Hace tiempo, los demás Red Rangers junto conmigo, como el Red Seo Ranger, nos reunimos para crear un poderoso Batallador, que solo se lograba alcanzar cuando alguien podría controlar completamente el batallador de la Estrella llameante y también cuando demostrara ser digno, el batallador lo llamamos, el Red Battlizer Alfa-.

-Ese podría llegar a ser el batallador más poderoso de todos-Dijo Fionna impresionada.

-Siempre habrá algo más poderoso que el anterior, pero ese puede llegar a serlo, si Daniel lo utiliza dignamente y correctamente-Dijo Tommy.

-Al parecer puede que por fin, podremos ganar-Dijo Marshall.

-No debemos confiarnos-.

Daniel fue rodeado por varios Súper Likers, Daniel solo sonrió y empuño con firmeza sus dos espadas-¡Poder del Fuego!-Declaro Daniel, sus espadas fueron rodeadas por una gran llamarada-¡Aquí voy!-.

Daniel comenzo a correr contra los Likers, estos lanzaron golpes con sus colas y puños, pero Daniel era más rápido, con sus espadas cortaba a diestra y siniestra a los Súper Likers.

-Eso sí que es increíble-Dijo Marshall sorprendido.

-¡Alfa Llamarada!-El Ranger combino sus dos llamaradas, lanzado uan gran llamarada contra los Súper Likers, los monstruos afectados fueron derrotados fácilmente, los villanos principales se sorprendieron.

-¡Derrótalos amigo!-Grito Marshall.

-¿Crees que podrá?-pregunto Fionna a Dante.

-Eso esperemos-.

-¡Lo mejor es terminar con esto rápido!-Grito Samazu lanzandose a su enemigo junto con Specter-¡Rayo Mecha mórfico!-Samazu disparo un poderoso rayo de sus manos, mientras Specter lanzo una esfera negra contra el Red Ranger.

Daniel sonrió para luego dar un salto contra Specter y Samazu-¡Alas de Fuego!-Daniel obtuvo en su espalda dos pares de alas, el más grande era de Gairuda, mientras el más pequeño eran las de Viper-¡Dardos de fuego!-Declaro disparando varios dardos de Fuego de la cabeza de su pecho, Specter y Samazu lo recibieron directamente cayendo al suelo.

-Necesitamos acabar esto rápidamente-.

-¡Todos utilicemos nuestro más poderoso ataque!-Ordeno el Ranger rojo.

-¡Si!-.

Los Ranger formaron al lado de Daniel listos para lanzar su ataque-¡Hacha de la Manticora y Escudo de Quimera: Bestias Legendarias de la Tierra!-.

-¡Tridente de Sirena y Cañón de Hipocampo: Bestias Legendarias del Agua!-.

-¡DragoBara y Nunchakus de Cerberus: Bestias Legendarias de la Oscuridad!-.

-¡Alabarda de Doble Filo: Bestias Legendarias del Relámpago!-.

Con ese ataque pudieron derrotar a absolutamente todos los Súper Likers, los villanos principales se pararon enfrente de Portón Infernal, Daniel y Dante sonrieron-¡Te acabare con la misma arma que mi padre!¡Lion Blaster!-Por segunda vez Dante empuño el arma de su padre-¡Modo Cañón!¡Poder al Máximo!¡Fuego!-Grito Dante lanzando su poderoso rayo contra Astronema y los demás, Astronema solo sonrió y se tele transporto, dejando a Specter y Samazu solos.

-¡Traidora!-Gritaron ambos, el ataque de Dante los debilito, haciendo que comenzaron a lanzar descargas de energía, Dante solo miro a Daniel.

-Yo me encargo, ¡Alfa Red Ranger!¡Alfa Red Sword!-Sus espadas se combinaron en una sola, tenía el mango azul, con uan hoja larga y plateada, junto con uan palca redonda y con picos de color dorada que se ubicaba cerca del mango (para más detalles busquen en golpe la espada de Káiser Greymon, de digimon Frontier)-¡Ataque del Dragon de Fuego!-Daniel empuño la espada horizontalmente, Daniel aprieta después dos gatillos que estaban al costado de su espada y dispara varias flechas de Fuego de su espada.

Las Flechas tomaron forma de varios dragones de fuego que al chocar contra los dos villanos fueron empujados contra el muro, el muro este comenzo a agrietarse ante tal poder, para luego ser destruido junto con los dos villanos.

-¡Lo lograste!-Grito alegre Kim llegando junto con las demás chicas.

-No hay tiempo de celebrar, ahora hay que ir rápidamente hacía el castillo, ¡Power Rangers, a la batalla!-Grito Daniel, entrando al castillo Infernal, junto con sus amigos, acercándose cada vez más al Final de esta historia Ranger.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _Hasta aquí el capítulo, los Power Rangers están cada vez más cerca de Hades, solo esperemos que resulten victoriosos o todo el universo lo pagara muy caro, aunque yo ya se la respuesta de todo esto"._

 _Un agradecimiento al **Profesor Paradox,** el viajero del tiempo, Que por suerte no dijo el final de este Fic, intentare actualizar rápidamente este Fic para luego continuar con Dmc._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios asi me lo permite._


	51. Poder del Infierno parte 2

_"Hola, soy **Logan/Wolverine,** he sido invitado a presentar este capítulo, donde los Rangers continuaran su lucha contra Hades, fui invitado por el autor por que el quería despedirse de mi antes de que culminara todo."_

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51...**

 **Poder del Infierno Parte 2.**

 **Castillo Infernal.**

Los Rangers llegaron rápidamente a un pasillo con dos caminos, Daniel se paró enfrente de ellos para luego activar un holograma del mapa del castillo de Hades-Según el mapa que nos dio Keith, el camino de la derecha llevaran a los pilares y el de la izquierda hacia donde esta Hades-.

-Entonces nosotras iremos a la derecha-Dijo Kim.

-¡Si!-.

-Tengan cuidado-Dijo Dante.

-Lo tendremos-respondió Nayeli sonriendo, las chicas encendieron las motos para luego arrancar cruzando ese camino, las chicas en un par de segundos se perdieron entre la oscuridad.

-Estaré preocupado todo el camino-Dijo Damian al líder del equipo.

-Ellas son fuertes, lo demostraron cuando usaron los poderes Rangers-Dijo Fionna sonriendo a Damian.

-No perdamos el tiempo, al cruzar este camino, nos encontraremos con Hades, por fin esta lucha terminara, ¡Power Rangers adelante!-grito Daniel corriendo junto con sus amigos atravesando el camino.

 **Pasadizo Derecho.**

-Vaya que es muy oscuro aquí-Dijo Nancy mirando por todos lados.

-Tendremos que seguir asi este oscuro-Dijo Elsa.

-Más adelante veo una luz-Dijo Nayeli viendo adelante, las chicas sonrieron ya que significaba que ya estaban cerca de los pilares, al llegar a la zona iluminada lo primero que hicieron fue bajarse de las Motocicletas.

-Aquí esta los dos pilares centrales-Dijo Elsa mirando los pilares.

-Hagámoslo rápido-Dijo Nayeli acercándose al pilar, pero un rayo la detuvo, por suerte el rayo solo choco contra el suelo cerca de ella-¡¿Quién demonios fue el que disparo eso?!-.

-No podrán destruir estos pilares-Dijo una voz sombría, las chicas se dieron cuenta de la apariencia del sujeto, era una copia de un guerrero que combatieron antes, Abzu, pero este tenía la piel pálida y ojos completamente rojos, mientras su ropa era más grisácea que negro.

-Me encargare de derrotarlos-a diferencia del original Abzu, este era más débil y más serio, era como si pareciera un robot-¡Dark Ranger!-Su cuerpo obtuvo el traje Ranger-¡Poder de Kagaho!¡Modo Infernal!¡Espada de Dark Fénix y Dark Hidra!-.

-No tenemos armas-Dijo Nancy preocupada.

-Eso creen ustedes, solo observen, ¡DragoBara!-Elsa materializo una copia de la DragoBara de Tommy-con estos trajes podremos crear una copia de cada arma de los Rangers junto con sus ataques, que no serán tan poderosos pero si servirán de algo-.

-¡Sable de León!-.

-¡Marine Guy!-.

-¡Espada del Fénix!-.

Las chicas se lanzaron contra Abzu, este ya las esperaba, Nancy lanzo un golpe con el sable de León, Abzu lo esquivo, Nayeli lanza un golpe con la Marine Guy, Abzu solo sonrió y la atrapa, para luego lanzarla contra Nancy.

Ambas chicas caen al suelo, Elsa dio un salto rápido contra Abzu lanzando una patada contra Abzu, pero este la esquivo de un salto para luego lanzar un corte con su espada, Elsa cayó al suelo de espalda.

Kim corría hacia Abzu, Abzu lanzo un golpe con su espada y choco contra la de Kim, ambas espadas liberaron dos poderosas llamaras de los respectivos colores de cada uno-Jamás pensé volverme a enfrentar a ti-.

-El verdadero Abzu diría lo mismo-Dijo la copia de Abzu para luego lanzar una llamarada de su mano, el ataque sorprendió a Kim, la cual rodo por el suelo con su traje lleno de polvo.

-Es más difícil de lo que pensé-Dijo Nayeli ayudando a su amiga.

-¡Espada del Fénix: Esfera de Fuego!-Declaro Kim lanzando la esfera contra Abzu, este la esquivo sonriendo, pero Elsa apareció por detrás de él, atravesándolo con la DragoBara, Abzu cayó al suelo para luego destruirse como si fuera un espejo.

-Misión cumplida-Dijo sonriendo Nancy.

-El primer explosivo está listo-Dijo Elsa conectando el explosivo al pilar-solo falta el segundo-una mano atrapo a Elsa y la lanzo contra las chicas, las 4 rodaron por el suelo, cuando pudieron levantarse vieron a su atacante.

-Pensamos que te habíamos derrotada-.

-Ya quisieran-Dijo Abzu sonriendo-Pero he vuelto con más poder-Dijo para luego obtener su Modo Infernal, pero Abzu chasqueo los dedos, al lado de él aparecieron varias criaturas que las chicas conocían bien, eran Master, Wing, Math, Mónica, Zefiro, Franky, King Tiger y por ultimo estaba Dark Shogun.

-Son las mismas criaturas que los chicos derrotaron antes-Dijo Nancy mirando sorprendida a las criaturas.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Nayeli-Dijo Math sonriendo.

-Pero esta vez serás tú al destruida-Dijo Mónica sonriendo.

-¡Al ataque!-las batallas se dividieron, Nancy se encargaría de Dark Shogun, Franky y King Tiger, Elsa se encargaría de Zefiro, Master y Wing, Nayeli de Math y Mónica, por ultimo Kim se encargaría del Ranger oscuro.

 **Pasillo derecho.**

Los Rangers corrían tras el camino, intentando llegar hasta el final para poder derrotar a Hades-¿Estaremos cerca del final de este camino?-Preguntaba Fionna siguiendo a sus amigos.

-No lo sé, pero tendremos que superarlo rápido para poder acabar con esto rápido-Dijo Daniel a su amiga.

-¿No han pensado que si derrotamos a Hades seria el final de nuestras aventuras Ranger?-Aquella pregunta hecha por Damian hizo que los Rangers quisieran detenerse pero no podían, asi que decidieron hablarlo en el camino.

-Perder nuestros poderes, nuestro equipo Ranger-Dijo Fionna triste ya que esa sería su última batalla.

-Es un sacrificio menor, yo ya lo he hecho antes, pero a pesar de ya acostumbrarme a esto todavía no se quita la tristeza-Dijo Tommy con mirada triste.

-Con tal de ganarle a Hades, seré capaz de perder todo mi poder, con tal de que mis padres descansen en paz, de que la gente vea un mañana-Dijo Dante.

-Los Rangers se crearon para proteger a las personas que no podían defenderse antes, cada generación desde la primera que fue la de Keith y su familia Olímpica, hasta nuestra, tenemos ese miedo, de perder nuestros poderes, de no volver a ser Rangers, pero con tal de que la gente vuelva a ver otra vez el sol, arriesgaría hasta mi propia vida-Dijo Daniel decidido corriendo más rápido con sus amigos-Pero el caso de que esta sea la última batalla de los Power Rangers Fuerza Griega, solo quiero decirles que fue un honor luchar a su lado, que si perdemos los poderes al menos seremos amigos-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Ahí veo una luz!¡Vamos Rangers lucharemos por el mañana!¡Alas Alpha Llameantes!-.

-¡Alas Tsunami!-.

-¡Las Terrenales!-.

-¡Alas Espectrales!-.

-¡Alas Fantasmales!-.

-¡Alas Solares!-.

Los poderosos Rangers invocaron sus magníficas y elegantes alas, para luego volar a máxima velocidad apuntando hacia aquella luz, al cruzar por aquella luz, la batalla Final contra Hades, dará inicio-

Al cruzar el pasillo los Rangers estuvieron frente a una gran máquina, en ella se podían ver los cristales de Trizirium, el reactor Ark, la parte de Vibranium, las esferas con energía Sen, las cartas de Supervivencia, por ultimo estaban-¡Nuestras gemas!-Grito Fionna.

-Eran sus gemas, ahora me pertenecen a mí-Dijo Hades sonriendo.

-Ustedes ya las perdieron Power Rangers-Dijo Astronema.

-Maldita sea, por un minuto olvide que Astronema seguía viva-Dijo Daniel enojado-Rangers, Fionna, Marshall y Doctor O, encárguense de Astronema, Damian y Dante, juntos venceremos a Hades-.

-¡Inténtelo!-.

-¡Eso haremos!-.

-¡Es hora de morir Rangers!-Astronema se lanzó contra el Red Ranger, pero Marshall llego rápidamente, agarro a Astronema de las dos manos para luego lanzarla contra el suelo.

-¡Rápido es hora de acabar con esta batalla!-Grito Marshall sonriéndole a su equipo, para luego lanzarse contra Astronema, Daniel sonrió mirando a sus amigos, Hades empuño su espada rápidamente.

-¡Alfa Fénix!-Declaro Daniel lanzando una patada que fue rodeada por una llamarada con forma de Fénix, el ataque hizo que Hades retrocediera-No somos los mismos que cunado nos enfrentamos en Ventara, ahora hemos mejorado-.

-Sí, eso lo note, pero no creas que con eso podrás derrotarme tan fácil, ¡Cadenas de Tinieblas!-Hades lanzo un golpe al suelo dejando grietas, de esas grietas a aparecieron varias cadenas de oscuridad que comenzara a brillar de color morado y a atrapar a Daniel.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-.

-Son cadenas de tinieblas, al atraparte se encargaran de nunca soltarte, también harán que tu cuerpo se vaya debilitando pero nunca podrías morir es algo asi como el sufrimiento eterno-.

-¡No te dejaremos ganar!-Damian y Dante se lanzaron contra Hades-¡Marine Guy: Furia de la Manta Raya!-Declaro Dante usando su poderoso ataque, Hades lo esquivo y luego pego una patada contra lanzándolo contra un consola.

-¡Sable de León: Caída Real!-Damian uso su meteoro, pero Hades lo atrapo con una sola mano y luego lo lanzo contra el suelo dejando un gran agujero-¿Eso... es todo...lo que tienes?-Pregunto burlonamente Damian.

-Te sorprendería saberlo-Dijo Hades para luego rodear su espada con una llamarada oscura apuntando hacia Damian-¡Muere!-Declaro para luego lanzar el golpe final, Damian cerró los ojos pero al no sentir nada los volvió a abrir.

Dante llego rápidamente y bloqueo el ataque con su Marine Guy, al impactar la espada con la otra, se liberó una gran onda, que destruyo algunas máquinas a excepción de la máquina que tenía Hades-¡Dante espera amigo!-.

-Sé que con esto mi cuerpo se debilitara lo suficiente o incluso puede que muera, pero, es un sacrificio menor si lo hago por un amigo-Dijo Dante para luego sonreír-¡Aquí voy!-En un movimiento rápido Dante con espada logro mover la de Hades hacia un lado, para luego rodear su espada con una llamarada-¡Bestias Fantasmales, usemos este último ataque!¡Marine Guy: Ultimo Corte Fantasmal!-.

-¡Dante!-Gritaron Daniel y Damian.

Marshall lanzo un golpe con su hacha a Astronema, ella la atrapo para luego sonreír y lanzar una patada contra Marshall, Fionna intento lanzar un golpe con su tridente pero Astronema lo atrapo.

-No creas que con eso me ganaras niña-.

-¡Pero qué tal con esto!-Tommy lanzo una patada contra Astronema para luego usar su DragoBara-¡Esfera Draconiana!-Tommy lanzo la poderosa esfera contra Astronema pero ella la pateo y la lanzo hacia Marshall.

-Vaya, ahora sé lo que se siente un ataque del Doctor O-Dijo Marshall para luego levantarse de aquel ataque, Astronema sonreía para luego con el tridente que atrapo lanzarlo contra Tommy, el tridente le dio en el estómago haciendo que rodara por el suelo.

-¡Doctor O!-Grito Fionna preocupada por su maestro, Astronema aprovecho para luego lanzar a Fionna de una patada contra un muro, Fionna por la fuerza de la patada lo termino atravesando.

-¡Fi!¡Lo pagaras!-Grito Marshall para luego saltar y dar una patada giratoria, Astronema hizo una voltereta hacia atrás para luego disparar un rayo de su mano, el rayo le dio a Marshall en el hombro lo cual hizo que cayera.

-Al parecer su amigo hará un sacrificio-Todos voltearon a ver a Dante este logro atravesar la armadura de Hades con su espada lo cual sorprendió a todos-Al parecer tiene agallas, tal vez no resulto ser una simple cría de león-.

-¡Dante!-.

-¡Ustedes morirán junto con el!-Astronema se lanzó contra Fionna para asesinarla pero Tommy rápidamente llego y la freno con la DragoBara, Astronema sonreía malignamente atacando con ferocidad, Astronema hizo crecer sus uñas convirtiéndolas en garras.

-Eso es nuevo-Dijo Tommy para que luego Astronema le atravesara el traje con una de sus garras.

-¡Morirás!-.

 **Pasillo izquierdo.**

Dark Shogun empuño su katana e intento darle a Nancy pero ella lo esquivo para luego sonreír-No creas que me vencerás fácilmente Shogun-King Tiger lanzo una esfera morada contra Nancy.

Nancy con su Sable logro cortarla por la mitad, Franky sonrió para luego taclearla haciendo que rodara por el suelo, King Tiger, Dark Shogun y Franky la rodearon preparándose para un ataque.

-¡Sable de León: Caída Real!-Con ese ataque Nancy logro alejarlos pero no herirlos-Son más fuertes de lo que recordaba-Franky atrapo por la espalda a Nancy-¡Suéltame maldito!-King Tiger y Dark Shogun combinaron dos esferas formando una de mayor tamaño para luego lanzársela a Nancy.

La esfera choco contra ella, la explosión llamo la atención de todas, cuando el humo se disipo, Nancy estaba en el suelo con una hombrera destruida y su casco perdió el visor dejando ver su rostro, pero luego se levantó lentamente, los monstruos sonrieron.

-Vaya, eres muy dura-Dijo King Tiger.

-Pero no duraras mucho-Dijo Dark Shogun.

-Pronto te destruiremos-Dijo Franky para luego lanzarse con sus amigos y comenzar a atacarla a pesar de su estado no le tendrían piedad.

Nayeli al ver eso quiso correr hacia su amiga pero Math y Mónica la detuvieron-Es hora de la venganza por haberme quitado a mi Dante-Dijo Mónica para luego sonreír y lanzarse contra Nayeli, ella dio un salto para luego darle una patada en el rostro lanzándola contra el suelo.

-Nunca fue tu Dante-.

-Me ofendes Nayeli, remplazarme por una basura como el, ahora que tengo más poder que el apuesto a que te lograría proteger mejor, pero rechazaste ese trato ahora con ese mismo poder te aniquilare-Dijo para luego con su katana apuntar hacia Nayeli.

Nayeli empuño la Marine Guy y comenzo una batalla de espadas contra Math pero que no duro mucho ya que Math era mejor con la espada, Math lanzo un golpe a los pies de Nayeli haciendo que cayera.

-No eras tan fuerte antes-.

-Pero ahora si lo soy, junto con Mónica te aniquilaremos-Dijo para luego lanzar una llamarada junto con Mónica, las llamaradas se combinaron y dieron directo a Nayeli la cual lanzo un grito mientras su traje perdía la parte de su pecho y el visor de su casco.

-¡Acabemos rápido!-Declaro Math volviendo a lanzarse contra Nayeli.

Elsa fue rodeado por Zefiro, Master y Wing, Wing lanzo un grito sónico que destruyo una pared completa-Vaya deberías tener más cuidado-Dijo Elsa sarcásticamente para luego empuñar su copia de la DragoBara-¡Esfera de Tinieblas!-Declaro lanzadora contra Master.

-¡Demonio del viento: Katanas del viento!-Wing utilizo su ataque para defender a su maestro, Master sonrió para luego empuñar sus armas para luego con el hombre de Wing impulsarse hacia Elsa.

-¡No creerás que con eso ganaras!-.

-¡Pero qué tal con esto!¡Esfera de Tinieblas!-Declaro Zefiro copiándole el ataque a Elsa, Elsa recibió el ataque por la espalda dejándola débil, Master sonrió para luego apuntar con sus Katanas de Elsa.

-¡Demonio del Fuego: Dragon de Fuego!-El ataque hizo que Elsa rodara por el suelo, perdiendo sus dos hombreras y que su casco perdiera la parte de su boca, dejando ver sus labios en los cuales recorrían un hilo con sangre.

Kim a pesar de tener un solo rival no le iba tan bien que se pueda decir-¡Ya me estoy cansando de todos los Rangers rojos!-Declaro Abzu para luego lanzar una patada, Kim la atrapo con sus manos para luego sonreír.

-Por haber dicho esa frase, me recordaste al Psycho rojo-.

-No me compares con ese debilucho, yo soy mejor-Dijo para luego lanzar una llamarada de su mano, el ataque hizo que Kim tuviera que retroceder-Acabare contigo niñita con este simple ataque-.

-Ya lo veremos-.

-¡Fénix de Tinieblas!-Abzu dio un salto para luego convertirse en un Fénix, el ataque lanzo a Kim pero eso no era todo, Abzu volvió a su forma Ranger para luego apuntas con su espada-¡Llamarada de Tinieblas!-Dijo lanzando una llamarada letal de su espada.

Kim no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la llamarada la alcanzo con ese ataque su traje perdió una de sus mangas, dejándole el brazo descubierto a excepción de su mano que tenía un guante, mientras su casco desapareció.

Elsa fue lanzada contra la pared dejándola agrietada-Tommy...

 **Pasillo derecho.**

Tommy rodó por el suelo herido y con gotas de su sangre goteando a través del traje-Elsa-respondió Tommy ya que Elsa le hablaba tras el comunicador.

-" _No vamos a conseguirlo, hay demasiados enemigos"_ -Dijo Elsa tristemente.

-Elsa…yo-.

- _"Supongo que es el fin ¿no?_ -preguntaba Elsa cerrando los ojos.

Tommy miro a sus amigos como eran poco a poco debilitados, Marshall, Fionna, Dante, Damian que se encontraba en el suelo y Daniel que todavía no se liberaba de las cadenas.

Dante solo continuaba intentando ganarle a Hades pero poco a poco se debilitaba mucho.

Damian intentaba levantarse pero el dolor de su cuerpo no dejaba que el Ranger dorado pudiera levantarse.

Marshall era golpeado fuertemente por Astronema, Astronema con sus garras atravesó el traje de él.

Fionna lanzo un grito enojada para luego lanzarse contra Astronema pero ella lanzo una patada para luego lanzarle a Marshall, ambos rodaron por el suelo.

Daniel liberaba todo su poder pero las cadenas absorbían lo que el liberaba, hasta tal punto llego que su armadura comenzo a perder brillo.

-Durante mucho me negué mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya no-En ese momento Daniel escuchaba la conversación, Daniel le llegaron las palabras y pensó en Kim.

- _"Yo hice lo mismo, tenía miedo"-._

-No hay nada que temer, no si nos tenemos el uno al otro, lo que intento decir es que yo...yo...Te amo-Dijeron al unísono, Daniel sonrió ante las palabras de Tommy para luego concentrar su poder.

-¡Poder del Alfa Fénix!-.

Dante no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo, su poderoso ataque poco a poco se debilitaba junto con el-No aguantas mucho Ranger, aunque uses todo tu poder, al final este ataque te dejara muy débil, tan débil que podría derrotarte con un solo golpe-.

-Nayeli… Lo siento-.

-¡No lo harás!-Grito Daniel llegando rápidamente sorprendiendo a Hades para luego lanzarlo contra la máquina que estaba utilizando Hades, Dante soltó la Marine Guy, para luego caer al suelo.

-Dante-Dijo Damian a su amigo, el traje de Dante desapareció, dejando verlo con su traje de civil, su bandana lentamente cayó al suelo junto con el-¡Dante!-Grito Damian atrapando a su amigo el cual caía con una sonrisa.

-¡Poder del Alpha Red Ranger: Esfera del Fénix!-Declaro creando dos grandes esferas para luego lanzarlas contra Hades, las dos esferas hicieron que la máquina de Hades comenzaran a fallar.

-¡Toma esto!-Fionna y Marshall lanzaron una patada contra Astronema, Astronema la recibió directamente mientras Tommy solo sonreía.

-¡Poder de Cancerbero: Ataque del Guardián del Infierno!-Tommy uso su poderoso ataque, Astronema no pudo hacer nada más que recibir el ataque, Astronema dio una gran explosión que la hizo quedar inconsciente y herida.

-¡Ahora Elsa!-Grito Marshall.

 **Pasillo izquierdo.**

Elsa asintió para luego correr esquivando a sus enemigos, Nancy, Nayeli y Kim se encontraban intentando ganar tiempo para Elsa-¡No pasaras!-Grito Abzu lanzando un ataque pero Kim sirvió de escudo.

-¡No lo harás Abzu!-Grito Kim lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Las demás criaturas intentaron detenerla pero las chicas los detenían-¡Espera!-gritaban las criaturas, Elsa llego al segundo pilar, pero Abzu pudo deshacerse de la lucha con Kim y llegar rápidamente.

-No pasaras, eso es lo que dije anciana-.

-Cállate Abzu-Dijo Elsa para luego lanzar el explosivo a las manos de Abzu, este se confundió pero Elsa sonrió para luego darle una patada acercándolo al pilar-Misión cumplida chicas-Dijo Elsa cerca de Abzu para luego oprimir el botón.

 **Fueras del Castillo.**

Una gran explosión sucedió, una tan grande que logro destruir el portón, el castillo completo ardía en llamas, no habían señales de vida, ninguna, ni de ningún Ranger ni de ningún monstruo, tal vez el sacrificio de los Rangers ha servido pero les costó sus vidas.

O al menos eso se pensaba hasta que una gran sombra se abalanzo entre el castillo ardiendo, era una gran criatura, no, era un gran Zord, era un Dragon, cuando se pudo divisar con más claridad, se pudo ver su apariencia.

Era un Dragon de color blanco con espalda azul, varias escamas azules en ella, ojos amarillos, tenía una larga cola con aletas, tenía una filosos dientes amarillos, era un Dragon cuadrúpedo, garras azul oscuro, dos cuernos dorados apuntando hacia atrás, su cola era larga y tenía un tridente, en su frente tenía una gema de color azul que tenía el símbolo del Omega: Ω.

Dentro de la cabina se encontraban los chicos, los Rangers, junto con las chicas, los cuales seguían vivos hasta Elsa pero Dante no abría los ojos, la cabina era blanca y tenía un pilar con la misma gema que tenía el Dragon en la frente-¡Dante por favor despierta!-Nayeli sacudía el cuerpo de Dante llorando-Por favor no me dejes-.

-Dante solo está descansando-Dijo una voz, los Rangers voltearon rápidamente-Cuando la salve le di un poco de poder para que pudiera despertar más rápido y no tuviera el riesgo de que muriera-.

Alguien más apareció, era un Power Ranger, pero uno que nunca se ha visto, tenía un traje de azul muy claro, con una armadura en las piernas de color azul con bordes dorados, tenía un cinturón dorado, con unas placas de metal de color azul oscuro, su pecho tenía la misma gema que tenía el Dragon, su armadura del pecho era de color azul oscuro casi en forma de triángulo, de hombreras tenía dos picos de color dorado que apuntaban hacia atrás como los cuernos del Dragon, sus brazos tenía una armadura azul con dorado, tenía un tridente extraño, era de color azul el mango, las puntas eran doradas pero en medio del tridente tenía la misma gema y una ranura de tarjetas, por ultimo su casco, este tenía la forma de la misma cabeza del Dragon, con la misma gema, su visor era de color negro.

-¿Quién eres?¿Por qué nos salvaste?-Pregunto Damian.

-El por qué se puede responder fácilmente porque ustedes son mis discípulos, lo segundo de quien soy, también es fácil de responder pero véanlos ustedes mismos-En un brillo rápido el casco desapareció mostrando su rostro.

-No puede ser-Dijo Marshall.

-¿Keith?-Pregunto Fionna.

-¿Quién más podría ser el Ranger Neptuno?-Pregunto con sarcasmo Keith para luego retirar todo su traje-Con Alfa estaba volviendo a arreglar mi Morfo, ya que no lo he usado desde hace mucho-.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Otra voz llamo la atención de los Rangers, los Rangers voltearon, la voz pertenecía a Astronema o simplemente Karone.

-¡Pudimos devolver a Karone!-Grito alegremente Fionna.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba-Dijo Dante para sorpresa de todos, Nayeli sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente y con lágrimas en los ojos-Lamento intentar hacer ese ataque, pero no veía ninguna otra opción-.

-Al menos, Hades ya se ha ido-Dijo Daniel.

-Antes de volver quiero que vean algo-todos fueron tele transportados a la cabeza del Dragon, Keith al llegar señalo el castillo, los Rangers miraron pero no entendían-Daniel tiene razon, al parecer Hades ya no volverá-.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron todos abrazándose, Elsa y Tommy se abrazaron recordando aquel momento cuando hablaron a través del comunicador-Al menos ya todo acabo y eso era lo que quería decirte al final de esto, Elsa-.

Tommy y Elsa se acercaban poco a poco sonriéndose, mientras los demás simplemente observaban, pero no todo fue paz, una gran esfera de fuego morado y negro atacaron al Dragon, este lanzo un rugido de dolor.

Los Rangers tuvieron que bajarse enseguida para ver los que sucedía.

Al llegar fuera del Dragon observaron pero no se veía nada, hasta que una risa malvada se escuchó, Tommy volteo rápidamente pero un golpe lo dejo en el suelo, Elsa lo ayudo pero una esfera fue lanzada hacia ella.

Keith llego rápidamente y la detuvo con su tridente-¡Hades, si quieres atacar hazlo de frente!-.

Los Rangers no se sorprendieron del todo al ver a Hades, el cual sonreía malignamente-¿Quieres otra paliza acaso?-Dijo Marshall sonriendo trotándose los puños, Hades solo se rio para luego mirarlos.

-Gracias a las gemas y a los otros materiales, pude obtener lo que quería, la llave hacia el Temen-Ni-Gru y esto-Hades mostro un collar, tenía una gema en medio en forma de una estrella maligno, con el símbolo del omega en el-Mi poderoso Morfo-.

-¡No te atrevas hermano!-.

-¡Muy tarde Keith!-.

-¡Transfórmense!-.

-¡Poder del Fuego!¡Ranger Rojo!¡Red Battlizer Alfa!¡Alfa Red Ranger!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Ranger Amarillo!¡Modo Terrenal!-.

-¡Poder del Agua!¡Ranger Azul!¡Modo Tsunami!-.

-¡Poder del Dragon!¡Ranger Negro!¡Modo Espectral!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!¡Modo Fantasmal!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Modo Solar!-.

-¡Sigo yo!-Keith empuño una tarjeta con el símbolo del Omega de color azul-¡Poder del Olimpo!¡Poder de Neptuno!-Keith la deslizo por la ranura de su tridente para luego brillar, dio un salto, su tridente invoco el mismo símbolo del Omega, este rodeo a Keith haciéndolo brillar, mientras se escuchaba el rugido de un Dragon, Keith obtuvo su poderoso traje enfrente de todos-¡Ranger Neptuno!-.

-Es mi turno-Hades empuño una tarjeta con el símbolo del Omega de color morado- ¡Poder del Olimpo!¡Poder de Plutón!-Hades paso al tarjeta por el collar para luego comenzar a brillar, fue rodeado por el mismo símbolo del Omega solo que este era oscuro, Hades obtuvo un traje negro, con una armadura con forma de calavera morada en el pecho con ojos rojos, obtuvo una armadura en las piernas, cadera y brazos parecida a la de Keith solo que esta era morada y la parte dorada de color negro, sus hombreras tenían forma de una esfera con picos rojos luego su casco tenía la apariencia de un Dragon morado, con un cuerno filoso en medio y cuatro cuernos apuntando hacia atrás de color rojo, su visor era de color negro.-¡Ranger Plutón!-.

-Esto me recuerda cuando nos enfrentábamos hace tiempo hermano-.

-Solo que esta vez no me enfrentare a ustedes Rangers-Dijo para luego lanzar un silbido, el Dragon de Keith fue lanzando contra el suelo por otro, este era de color negro con la espalda morada, picos filosos que recorrían sobre ella de color rojo, tenía dos alas de demonio en su espalda, era cuadrúpedo también, tenía garras rojas en sus patas, en su pecho tenía una calavera, su cabeza tenía cuatro cuernos apuntando hacia atrás y uno apuntando hacia arriba de color rojo, sus ojos eran morados, de su boca sobresalían dos colmillos amarillos, en su frente tenía la misma estrella con el símbolo, por ultimo su cola era larga y con un mazo con picos-Este es mi Dragon Plutón-Hades sonreía para luego empuñar su espada, la cual obtuvo un cambio, ahora era una espada más delgada, la hoja de color blanca, cerca de su mango obtuvo la estrella que tenía el collar con el símbolo omega-Adiós hermano iré a liberar el poder de nuestro padre-.

Hades dio un salto y entro a la cabina del Zord que era igual a la de Keith la única diferencia era que tenía varias calaveras y era negra, también que en vez de la misma gema esta tenía una estrella en ella, Hades inserto su espada para sonreír-¡Adelante amigo!-Declaro Hades a su Zord este dio un rugido, de su boca salieron las seis gemas que formaron un Hexágono, que luego abriría un portal.

-¡No lo permitiré!¡Alpha Alas Llameantes!-Daniel obtuvo sus poderosas alas, Plutón abrió vuelo con sus alas, era más rápido de lo que parecía ya estaba a punto de llegar al portal cuando Daniel lo cruzo junto con él.

-¡Daniel!-.

-Hay que ir a ayudarlo-Dijo Karone.

-¡Chicas ustedes vuelvan a nuestro mundo, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!-Antes de decir algo, Keith ya había tele transportado a las chicas a casa, Keith envió a Karone con su hermano, Keith junto con los Rangers entraron al Dragon y abrieron vuelo.

Neptuno abrió vuelo rápidamente y justo antes de que el portal se cerrara este lo cruzo, ahora los Power Rangers irán a su batalla final contra Hades, la cual se ubicara en el desconocido lugar del Temen-Ni-Gru, pero la batalla sería demasiado complicada.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

" _Hasta aquí el capítulo, los Rangers por fin irán al lugar tan desconocidos llamado Temen-Ni-Gru, allí Hades podrá liberar el máximo poder la oscuridad, que se lo podrá a los Rangers demasiado complicado"._

 _Un agradecimiento a **Wolverine/Logan** , el mutante que hoy mismo culminara sus películas, la verdad Wolverine ha sido de los pocos héroes que se han ganado mi respeto y admiración, en paz descansa Wolverine/Hugh Jackman, intentare actualizar rápidamente este Fic para luego continuar con Dmc._

 _Nos vemos...En cuanto pueda...Si Dios asi me lo permite._


	52. Un nuevo Amanecer parte 1

_"Hola, soy **Thomas H. Norstein,** hoy presentare este capítulo, donde los Rangers viajaran hacia la Dimensión del Temen-Ni-Gru, donde se oculta el poder de Cronos pero también enfrentaran sus peores pesadillas."_

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 52.**

 **Un nuevo amanecer Parte 1**

 **Portal dimensional.**

Plutón volaba por el portal con tranquilidad, mientras Hades solo sonreía-Al fin obtendré el poder de mi padre-Decía Hades sonriendo victoriosamente, la cabina se tambaleo cuando de repente el Dragon sintió un rayo golpeando el cuerpo.

-¡Hades!-Hades abrió una pantalla holográfica, en ella se vio como Daniel lanzaba varios rayos hacia el Dragon.

-Niño estúpido-Hades desapareció en un humo morado, para luego aparecer en la cabeza del Dragon, ambos Rangers chocaron miradas y empuñaron con firmeza sus armas-Siempre el Ranger rojo es el que nunca se rinde, levanta a sus amigos de las derrotas, siempre luchando por el mañana, pero esta vez esa será tu perdición-.

-Ya lo veremos Hades, estoy solo, mi equipo se quedó atrás, pero yo solo puedo derrotarte, ¡Espada Alfa Fénix y Alfa Hidra!-Declaro Daniel empuñando sus dos espadas-¡Es hora de la batalla final!-Declaro para luego lanzarse contra Hades.

Hades sonrió y dio un salto para luego lanzar un golpe con su katana, Daniel pudo esquivarlo pero en el intento una pequeña parte de su armadura fue cortada-Esta espada es más poderosa que la anterior que empuñaba, más velocidad, mucho más poder, ¡Meteoro de las Tinieblas!-Declaro creando un meteoro de oscuridad con su katana, el meteoro fue lanzado.

Daniel lo pateo de vuelta hacia Hades pero este lo corto por la mitad con su katana, ambas mitades explotaron, Daniel se tuvo que arrodillar ya que al patear el meteoro la armadura de su pierna dejo una grieta-eso fue más duro de lo que pensé-.

-Tonto Ranger, luchas una batalla que no podrás ganar, ¡Súper Likers!-los Súper Likers sostuvieron a Daniel de los brazos.

-¡No tienes honor Hades, esta batalla era uno contra uno!-.

-Soy el rey del Infierno, no necesito honor, solo poder-Dijo Hades para luego apuntar con su katana hacia el pecho de Daniel-Es hora de que el líder del equipo de los Rangers Furia Griega, muera, ¡Corte Infernal!-Hades lanzo un golpe con su espada, Daniel en un rápido movimiento uso de escudo a un Súper Liker, pero en el momento de que este explotara la explosión lo mando a volar lejos del Zord.

-¡Maldita sea, en este portal es difícil moverse!-.

-La fuerza de este portal te llevara hacia distintas dimensiones, puede que tu cuerpo se destruya mientras eso suceda, también puede que la mitad de tu cuerpo acabe en una dimensión y la otra en otra dimensión-.

-¡Maldita sea!-Grito Daniel sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, su armadura comenzo a congelarse, su brillo poco a poco se apagaba-¿Por qué demonios me estoy congelando?-Preguntaba Daniel.

-Estar en este portal sin un Zord, es como estar en el espacio sin un traje que lo proteja del frio-Explico Hades sonriendo-Pero si no te gusta el hielo, lo solucionare, ¡Meteoro de las Tinieblas!-Declaro lanzando su poderoso ataque, el ataque choco contra la armadura de Daniel.

Daniel perdió su transformación para luego comenzar a caer a través del portal-¡Maldición!-Hades solo rio victoriosamente para luego volver a la cabina de su Zord.

Daniel caía inconsciente a través del portal, el gran Dragon del mar, lo encontró para luego abrir su boca y tragarlo hacia la cabina.

 **Cabina.**

-Hay amigo levántate-Marshall ayudo a levantar a su amigo, Daniel abrió los ojos para ver a sus amigos junto con el rostro de Keith serio-Amigo ahora mismo te van a dar el peor regaño de tu vida-.

-Si lo sé-.

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste?-Pregunto Keith al Ranger rojo, quien simplemente bajo el rostro-Intentaste acabar con mi hermano, el cual no tiene la culpa de lo que está haciendo-Dijo Keith seriamente.

-Solo quiero acabar con esta batalla rápido, pero no pensé que en el intento solo acabaría asi-.

Keith solo sonrió para luego poner una mano en el hombro de Daniel-Al menos lo intentaste Daniel, pero recuerda esto, nunca debes intentarlo solo, un Power Ranger nunca esta solo si tiene su equipo-.

-Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer-.

-Está bien, Rangers-Dijo Keith llamando la atención de los 6 Rangers-Estamos a punto de llegar al Temen-Ni-Gru, al momento de cruzar el portal, nos encontraremos con mi hermano, ahí podremos de una vez luchar por el destino de la humanidad, hagan lo que hagan no dejen que Hades obtenga lo que se esconde en esa torre-.

-¿Qué es lo que se esconde en el Temen-Ni-Gru?-Pregunto Damian.

Keith solo volteo a mirar hacia una pantalla holográfica, que servía para ver lo que veía el Dragon-Ahí se encuentra aquel poder que mi padre uso en la antigua guerra, la Guadaña del tiempo-.

-Vaya-Dijo Tommy sorprendido.

-¿Sabe de eso Doctor O?-Pregunto Dante.

-He leído un poco, pero solo sé que esa arma solo puede ser empuñada por el mismo Cronos o por el que herede su maldad-Dijo Tommy aun en su estado de sorpresa, todos miraron a Keith con la misma pregunta, Keith solo asintió.

-Mi hermano ya tiene la maldad de mi padre, también otro requisito era tener uno de los tres Morfos que poseemos mi hermanos: Hades y Zeus, junto conmigo-Dijo Keith refiriéndose al collar de Hades y tridente de Poseidón.

-Entendido-.

-Rangers ya estamos cerca, prepárense-Dijo Keith.

 **Dimensión oscura.**

La batalla final se daría en aun dimensión, con tan solo verlo se podría ver fácilmente la oscuridad, había rocas flotando por el sitio, pero había una roca con una torre de color negro, el nombre de la torre era Temen-Ni-Gru.

Un portal se abrió cerca de ahí, Neptuno salió de él batiendo sus alas preparándose para aterrizar, pero un rayo disparado desde la nada lo hizo derrumbarse al suelo-Vaya, bueno al menos aterrizamos-Dijo Marshall levantándose después de que la cabina se sacudiera.

-Ese rayo vino de ahí-Dijo Daniel señalando hacia Plutón, el cual bajo vuelo aterrizando al lado de Neptuno, ambos dragones hermanos se miraban fijamente.

- _Jamás pensé enfrentarme a ti hermano-_ Dijo la Voz del Dragon Neptuno, los Rangers se sorprendieron ya que ese Zord podía hablar como lo hacía Animus, lo más sorprendente es que los Rangers podían escucharlo.

- _Asi es el destino, pero nacimos para cumplir con las ordenes de nuestros respectivos amos, aunque eso signifique destruirte-_ Dijo Plutón cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos firmemente.

-Rangers, bajemos rápido y vamos rápido hacia el Temen-Ni-Gru, mi hermano ya debe de estar dirigiéndose para allá, tenemos que detenerlo, no permitiremos que empuñe la guadaña de mi padre-.

-¡Adelante!-.

-¡Poder del fuego!¡Ranger Rojo!-.

-¡Poder del agua!¡Ranger Azul!-.

-¡Poder de la tierra!¡Ranger Amarillo!-.

-¡Poder del Dragon!¡Ranger Negro!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!-.

-¡León de oro!¡Ranger Dorado!-.

-¡Vamos!-Los Rangers salieron del Zord en un rayo de sus respectivos colores, Plutón se lanzó contra Neptuno, Neptuno lanzo un golpe con su cola pero Plutón la atrapo con su mandíbula para luego lanzarlo.

Neptuno con sus garras las incrusto al suelo para no salir más lejos, Neptuno lanzo un rayo azul de su boca mientras Plutón lanza un rayo morado, ambos rayos chocan dando un explosión que cubrió todo de humo, los dragones desaparecieron entre el humo siguiendo su batalla.

El equipo Ranger volaba con sus poderosas alas, Keith tenía una placa grande metal con forma de tridente azul con puntas doradas, mientras de los lados salían dos alas parecidas a las de Neptuno.

-Keith, ¿no será que tu hermano ya consiguió la guadaña?-Pregunto Damian.

-Para empuñar esa guadaña, debes llegar a la cima de la torre, Hades no podría llegar tan rápido-Explico Keith, un rayo morado salió de la nada, Damian en un rápido movimiento empujo a Keith y lo recibió el, su hombrera había sido destruida, dejando ver una parte de su hombro.

-¿Estas bien amigo?-Pregunto Marshall ayudando a Damian.

-Si solo duele un poco, ese rayo iba dirigido hacia Keith, por ahí-Dijo señalando hacia un lugar, una risa maligna se escuchó seguida de una gran llamarada que tomo la forma de Hades, Hades tenía un escudo en su espalda con una calavera en ella, mientras por los lados poseía las alas parecidas a Plutón.

-Gracias a tu Zord posees al momento de transformarte ganas los poderes de un león, pero solo sigues siendo un cachorro-Dijo Hades sonriendo.

-Te demostrare el poder de este cachorro-Damian extendió sus dedos, estos obtuvieron varias garras de las patas del poderoso Fénix-¡Rayo del Fénix!-Declaro disparando de sus garras varios rayos, Hades los atrapo con su mano.

-¿Eres un cachorro o un polluelo?-Pregunto con burla Hades, Damian solo se enojó para luego lanzar un rugido-Al parecer desperté al león enfurecido-Damian se lanzó contra Hades hecho una furia.

-¡Espera!-Intento detener Keith pero de nada servía.

-¡Fénix Inmortal!-Damian uso su más poderoso ataque pero Hades lo esquivo para luego lanzar una llamarada, Damian fue rodeado por la llamarada el cual quemo su cuerpo, Damian lanzo un grito al aire.

-¡Damian!-.

La llamarada se apagó, la armadura de Damian tenía algunos rasguños, Damian aún seguía de pie para sorpresa de algunos-No...Dolió...mucho-Dijo Damian sonriendo para luego lanzar otro poderoso rugido de león.

-Pensé que morirías con eso-.

-No cuentes con eso Hades-Dijo Damian poniendo en guardia rodeando a Hades con sus amigos, Hades solo reía malignamente, asustando un poco a los Rangers, Daniel dio un paso adelante.

-¿Que tanto da risa Hades?-.

-Por el momento no pelearemos Rangers, debo ir a recuperar el arma de mi padre, pero les dejare esto-Hades preparo su katana, Keith sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, preocupado volteo a mirar a sus amigos.

-¡Cuidado con el siguiente ataque!-.

-¡Pesadilla viviente!-Fue demasiado tarde, Hades lanzo 7 bumerangs de energía oscura, Keith logro destruir el que iba dirigido hacia él, pero los Rangers lo recibieron directamente, sus trajes de repente tomaron un color morado, mientras salía un aura oscura de ella.

-No, muchachos, reaccionen por favor, si pueden escucharme el ataque de Hades solo hace que se enfrenten a su peor miedo, aprovechen el momento, derroten y superen su peor pesadilla-.

-¡Enfréntate a mí, hermano!-.

Hades y Keith chocaron sus armas mientras los Rangers estaban estáticos en sus sitios, con una gran batalla en su interior, no con cualquier monstruo si no contra su peor miedo.

 **Mente de Tommy.**

Tommy se encontraba en un lugar oscuro con mucha neblina-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto Tommy mirando por todos lados, un rayo salió de la nada lanzando a Tommy contra el suelo, Tommy rápidamente se volvió a levantar.

-Pensé que como Ranger legendario podrías haberme previsto ese ataque-Dijo la voz de un chico, Tommy se levantó rápidamente encontrándose con el rostro de Daniel sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Daniel?-.

-Y no es el único-dos voces se escucharon, Tommy sintió una patada que lo lanzo contra el suelo, luego un puño en el estómago que lo dejo retorciéndose en el suelo, Tommy se levantó rápidamente para ver a Marshall y Fionna.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-Pregunto Tommy.

-Hades nos dio un mejor trato que Keith, poder absoluto-Dijo Dante sonriendo apareciendo atrás de sus amigos.

-Nos convenció, dijo que solo se necesita poder absoluto, igual, Keith me tenía cansado con sus patrañas de niño bueno-El Gold Ranger apareció sonriendo con las manos cruzadas.

-¡No merecen ser Rangers!¡Denme sus Morfos!-Grito Tommy, su peor pesadilla estaba sucediendo, que sus alumnos, amigos, su familia Ranger traicionara el camino del bien para unirse al mal.

-¿Te refieres a estos?-Los Rangers mostraron sus muñecas, tenian versiones oscuras de sus Morfos, las monedas de poder ahora eran de color morado, la figura que tenían ahora era negra, mientras mostraban sus Morfos, se escuchaba, el chillido de un Fénix, el rugido de una Manticora y León, el canto de una Sirena y el sonido de una Manta Raya, sufriendo.

-¿Que han hecho con sus Morfos?-.

-¡Fueron mejorados con el poder de la oscuridad!-Declaro Daniel riendo malignamente-¡Fénix Infernal!-Daniel fue rodeado por una niebla roja, para luego obtener su poderoso traje Ranger, pero los ojos de su visor eran morados, sus guantes, botas y cuello ahora eran negras-¡Ranger Infernal Rojo!-.

-¡Sirena Infernal!¡Ranger Infernal Azul!-Fionna tuvo los mismos cambios.

-¡Manticora Infernal!¡Ranger Infernal Amarillo!-.

-¡Manta Raya Infernal!¡Ranger Infernal Morado!-.

-¡León Infernal! ¡Ranger Infernal Dorado!-el traje de Damian cambio a tonalidades morado con negro, las partes doradas ahora eran rojas.

-¿Acaso esos son los nuevos y malignos Rangers Furia Griega?-.

-¿Furia Griega?, eso ya paso anciano, somos los Power Rangers Furia Infernal, monarcas de la destrucción de Hades, encargados de llevar el terror hacia las futuras conquistas de Hades-Explico Daniel sonriendo.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Dragon!¡Con la Valentía del Dragon!¡Ranger Negro!¡DragoBara!-Tommy se lanzó a luchar contra sus antiguos amigos que ahora estaban al servicio de Hades, Tommy estaba enfurecido y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de herirlos-¡No merecen ser Power Rangers!-.

 **Mente de Marshall.**

-¿Dónde demonios estaré?-Marshall se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Tommy-¡¿Hola?!-Gritaba Marshall pensando que alguien le respondería, de repente su ropa cambio a un smoking-¿Que carajos?-.

-¡Un aplauso para Marshall Abadder!-Dijo la voz de una persona, de repente Marshall apareció en un escenario, sosteniendo un micrófono, su público eran varios Likers que esperaban que Marshall fallara para poderlo destruir-¿Qué demonios debo hacer?-.

-¡Cantar obviamente Ranger amarillo!-Marshall sufría de pánico escénico aunque a veces no se notara, pero ese miedo en ese momento estaba la máximo, ya que tampoco poseía su Morfo enfrente de muchos Likers.

-Demonios, ¿cuál podría cantar?-Marshall pensaba en cual cantar para librarse rápidamente de todo.

 **Mente de Fionna.**

Fionna se encontraba mirando por todos lados mientras caminaba intentando salir de ese lugar, se paró hasta que escucho una gota de agua-¿Agua?-Pregunto Fionna mirando hacia un lado.

Una gran ola cubrió a Fionna llevándosela con ella, Fionna temía al agua, a pesar de que haya tenido ciertas aventuras en el agua, aun no lo había superado, Fionna podía respirar para sorpresa de ella.

-Pensé que me ahogaría-.

Una brazo atrapo a Fionna del cuello y la comenzo a ahorcar, Fionna miro a su atacante, era un tiburón negro humanoide con ojos rojos, el tiburón le aumentaba la presión al cuello de Fionna haciendo que poco a poco perdiera el aire.

 **Mente de Damian.**

Damian estaba en el suelo, luego se levantó mirando por todos lados, sintiéndose extraño, una neblina se posó enfrente de el junto con una figura encapuchada-Mírate, estas completamente solo-.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Damian.

En la neblina se mostró como se disolvía el equipo Ranger, todos tomaron caminos distintos-Tus amigos al no tener oportunidad contra Hades entregaron sus Morfos, Keith lucho solo pero fallo, tú fuiste el único Ranger que se quedó con el pero también fallaste, el Ranger Legendario huyo como una gallina-.

-¡No es cierto!-.

-¡Si es cierto!, tu novia, Keith, tus amigos, los Rangers a pesar de haber huido, los antiguos Rangers, todos cayeron, tú fuiste el único sobreviviente, la gente inocente al final la tierra quedo inhabitada, excepto por ti, estas completamente sola-la figura toco a Damian en la frente, sus ojos de repente se apagaron.

-Estoy...completamente solo, al final ese es el camino que me tocó vivir-Dijo Damian acorrucándose en el suelo tristemente.

 **Mente de Dante.**

Dante miraba por todos lados intentando encontrar una respuesta, Dante luego volteo a mirar su muñeca, no poseía su Morfo-¿Dónde demonios estaré mi Morfo?-Preguntaba mirando a todos lados.

-Hola Dante-Nayeli apareció enfrente de Dante sonriendo.

-Nayeli, que bueno verte, ¿sabes dónde estamos?-Pregunto Dante mirándola con una sonrisa sincera, Nayeli negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse al oído de Dante-¿Sucede algo Nayeli?-.

-Mientras estemos juntos no me importa donde estar, al fin al cabo, solo quiero...destruirte-Nayeli comenzo a brillar, Dante se tapó los ojos, cuando el brillo ceso, Nayeli obtuvo un cuerpo con escamas parecido al que tenía Mónica, solo que este era negro, sus ojos ahora eran rojos.

-¿Que sucede, Nayeli, que harás?-.

-Como dije, te destruiré-Dijo para luego lanzarse a luchar contra Dante.

 **Mente de Daniel.**

-Muchachos contesten-Daniel intentaba comunicarse a través de su morfo pero de nada servía-¿Qué demonios tendrá este lugar que interrumpe la señal?-Preguntaba mirando intentando encontrar alguna respuesta.

-Nadie te contestara Rusell-.

-Esa voz-Daniel volteo rápidamente encontrándose con el asesino de su familia-¡Khyber!-Grito Daniel lanzandose contra él, a pesar de que el verdadero ya estaba muerte, Daniel aun sentía rencor.

-No vine a luchar, si no a revivir uno de los momentos más inolvidables de la vida de este cazador, pero tu también deberías verlos-Dijo Khyber desapareciendo junto con Daniel.

Daniel y Khyber llegaron a una casa, había un auto estacionado en frente de esa casa-Espera acaso será aquel día...-Daniel miro hacia la puerta de la casa, de allí salieron Nick y Maddison, quienes subieron al auto junto con Cole y Alyssa.

-Aquel día que fue ocultado de ti y de Dante-.

-La muerte de mis padres...-.

 **Dimensión oscura.**

Keith y Hades chocaban sus armas, liberando varias chispas-¡Libera a los Rangers de esa pesadilla!-Gritaba Keith para luego patear a Hades y apuntar con su Tridente-¡Dardos de agua celestiales!-Declaro disparando varios dardos de agua de su tridente.

Hades empuño su Katana-¡Corte de Oscuridad Celestial!-Hades lanzo un bumerang morado que destruyo esos dardos-Deberías saberlo Keith, no solo se enfrentan a sus pesadillas, sus cuerpos todavía están aquí, pero sus mentes no, un cuerpo sin mente es fácilmente...-.

-Controlable-Keith volteo rápidamente hacia atrás, Marshall de repente empuño su hacha dándole un golpe en el pecho empujándolo, Tommy y Damian lo sostuvieron de los brazos.

Dante agarro su cuello y lo alzo de forma que mirara a Hades-Nos vemos hermano, iré por el arma de nuestro padre y en ese instante, la oscuridad reinara-Hades le dio la espalda a su hermano, Keith se enojó.

-¡Hades, antes eras bondadoso, a pesar de ser el Dios de la Muerte, el que controlaba el Infierno, te amábamos, Zeus, yo, todos los del Olimpo, pero con tu traición nos lastimaste, pero a la que más lastimaste fue Perséfone!-.

Hades se quedó quieto unos momentos para luego voltear a mirar a su hermano-Perséfone, hace tiempo que no la recordaba, me pregunto ¿dónde estará después de aquel día en que abrí los ojos?-.

-¡Perséfone te está esperando en el Olimpo!-Grito Keith-¡Esperando a que vuelvas con ella!-.

-Ella me volverá a ver, cuando decida destruir a los Olímpicos, mientras voy a por el arma que me ayudara, te dejare a cuidado de mi Red Infernal Ranger-Hades estaba a punto de volar pero volteo a ver a su hermano-Con los Rangers aquí ¿Quien defenderá a la tierra del ataque que se está llevando en este momento?-Pregunto Hades dejando impactado a Keith para luego retirarse, Daniel apuntaba con su espada hacia Keith, todos tenían un aura oscura con su visor morado.

-Chicos, despierten, ustedes no pueden atacarme-.

-Eso dices-Dijo Daniel lanzando una llamarada de su espada, Keith lo esquivo y luego lanzo a Dante contra Daniel-¡No permitiremos que detengas a Hades, Keith!¡Esfera de fuego!-Daniel disparo una esfera pero Keith uso de escudo a Tommy, el cual recibió el ataque.

-Les dije que no podrían atacarme-.

Platón lanzo un golpe con su cola, Neptuno la atrapo y lo lanzo contra el suelo, Platón lanzo una llamarada oscura para alejarse de Neptuno, ambos Dragones se miraba fijamente esperando el ataque del otro.

-¡ _No permitiré que Hades consiga la guadaña de Cronos!-._

 _-¡Quiere verte intentar impedirlo!-_ Plutón lanzo una llamarada negra, mientras Neptuno lanzo un chorro de agua, cuando esos dos chocaron una cortina de humo cubrió el lugar, dejando ver solo dos sombras chocando entre sí.

 **Base Ranger.**

-¡Ángel Grove está siendo invadida!-Declaro Elsa mirando en el globo visor, en él se veían como un completo ejercito de Likers atacaban la ciudad-Hades debió aprovechar aquel momento para poder lanzar su ejército contra la ciudad-.

-Sin los Rangers aquí necesitaremos detenerlos nosotros-Dijo Kim mirando a sus amigas.

-Yo las ayudare-Dijo Cake transformándose en su modo guerrera.

-Sera una batalla dura-Dijo Nayeli.

-Lo será pero tenemos que aguantar hasta que los muchachos vuelvan-Dijo Nancy.

-¡Vamos!-Las chicas usaron un tele transportador que tenía como destino el centro de Ángel Grove, las chicas esta vez lucharían sin los cascos que se tenían antes, ya que como fueron dañados en la batalla en el castillo de Hades.

 **Mente de Fionna.**

Fionna estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire pero rápidamente lanzo un golpe con su codo alejando al tiburón-¿Quién demonios eres?-Pregunto Fionna alejándose de su atacante, este solo le sonrió.

-Represento tu peor miedo, el miedo al agua-.

-¡No le tengo miedo al agua, ya he luchado en ella antes!-.

-¡Si no le tuvieras miedo yo ya no existiría niña!-.

-¡Poder del agua!-Fionna intento transformarse pero no pudo dejándola extrañado, el tiburón seria malignamente para luego lanzarse contra Fionna, el tiburón le dio un rodillazo en el estómago para luego lanzarla.

-Tus poderes aquí no servirán de nada-.

-¿Que poder hacer?-Preguntaba Fionna para luego ser atacada por el tiburón.

 **Mente de Dante.**

Nayeli lanzo una patada contra Dante, este la logro atrapar rápidamente para luego lanzarla lejos de el-Nayeli, por favor detente no quiero hacerte daño-Dijo Dante intentando razonar con su chica pero ella solo sonreía malignamente.

-Debes de sentirte un completo idiota por no aceptar el poder de Hades como tus amigos-Dijo Nayeli malignamente confundiendo a Dante-Tus amigos Rangers fueron listos al unirse al bando ganador, pero tu morirás aquí mismo-.

-¡No lo creo Nayeli!-Dante evitaba transformarse porque a pesar de que esa no sea la verdadera Nayeli le era imposible lastimarla.

 **Mente de Tommy.**

Tommy lanzo un golpe con su DragoBara contra Daniel, pero Marshall lo protegió con su escudo de Quimera, Dante después lanzo un golpe en la espalda de Tommy con la Marine Guy.

Tommy se arrodillo en el suelo, Damian llego y con sus garras de león le lanzo un golpe a Tommy en el pecho haciendo que cayera en el suelo, Fionna con su tridente lo lanzo hacia el aire, por ultimo Daniel llego rápidamente y con su Espada del Fénix hirió a Tommy en el estómago.

-Maldita sea...a este paso no podre salir de este lugar-Dijo Tommy en el suelo.

-¡Beast Blaster!-Los tres Rangers formaron el cañón.

-¡Ghost Marine Blaster!¡Modo Kraken!-.

-¡Alabarda de doble filo!-.

Los 5 Rangers preparaban su ataque contra Tommy, Tommy quien ya se había levantado pesadamente no podía encontrar una solución, al parecer ese era el fin del Ranger legendario, Tommy aceptando su destino dejo caer la DragoBara.

 **Mente de Daniel.**

Daniel miraba ahora como su versión pequeña y la versión pequeña de Dante, dormían tranquilamente-Es aquí mismo cuando...-Una explosión se escuchó, llevándose la puerta y despertando a los niños.

- _¡Vámonos!-_ Vida tomo a los dos y salió por la ventana convertida en Ranger rosa y volando con su escoba.

-¡No espera!¡Si nos llevas con nuestros padres ellos morirán!-Grito Daniel hacia su tía pero ella no respondía-¡Espera tía Vida!¡Por favor!-.

-Ella no puede escucharte-Dijo Khyber sonriendo malignamente, Malware y Khyber de ese recuerdo siguieron a Vida, aproximándose a su presa.

-¡Maldito, asesinaste a mi familia!-Daniel lanzo un golpe contra Khyber pero este lo esquivo y le dio una patada a Daniel en su estómago, Daniel tuvo que arrodillarse, Khyber sostuvo su rostro haciendo que lo mirara.

-Aquí yo soy más fuerte que tu Ranger-.

 **Mente de Damian.**

-Completamente solo-Damian estaba acurrucado repitiendo la misma frase-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-Pregunto Damian con la mirada perdida al encapuchado, el encapuchado solo sonrió para luego revelar su rostro.

-Porque yo soy el Damian que tuvo que vivir eso-La diferencia entre ambos, era que el que estaba encapuchado tenía la mitad de rostro con cicatrices, mientras su ojo estaba completamente gris, señal de que ahora estaba ciego de ese lado.

-¿Porque haces todo esto?-.

-Eso no podre decirtelo-Respondio el Damian con un solo ojo bueno.

 **Mente de Marshall.**

-Genial justo tengo que enfrentarme ahora mismo a este miedo-Maldijo Marshall pensando en que cantar, una flecha de repente paso por su lado, Marshall la esquivo a tiempo para mirar al que la lanza-¡Ten cuidado amigo!-.

-¡O cantas o te devoramos!-Esas palabras hicieron que Marshall tragara pesado.

-De acuerdo, este es mi fin-Dijo Marshall de pesimista.

 **Ángel Grove.**

Las chicas llegaron al centro de Ángel Grove, los Likers se encontraban aterrando a la gente-¡Alto!-Los Likers respondieron con la mirada al grito de Kim, los Likers se prepararon para atacar.

-¡Protegeremos la tierra mientras los Rangers no están aquí!-.

-¡Adelante chicas!-.

-¡Lucharemos por el mañana!-Las chicas se lanzaron contra los Likers, el número de Likers era mucha diferencia a comparación con el número de guerreras que luchaban contra ellos, pero ellas sabían que eso no significaba nada, sino el espíritu de lucha de esa guerrera.

 **Dimensión Oscura.**

Keith estaba en problemas, sus Rangers lo tenían rodeado preparándose para atacar nuevamente-¡Muchachos deténganse no quiero hacerles daño!-Grito Keith intentando alejar a sus amigos pero de nada servía.

-¿Daño?, que completa estupidez-Dijo Fionna, Keith se quedó estático esperando el ataque de Dante y Damian, los dos Rangers se lanzaron empuñando sus poderosas armas principales.

Keith de un salto rápido lo esquivo, después lanzo un golpe con su tridente, dándole a Dante para después darle una patada a Damian lanzándolos lejos, Marshall y Tommy se lanzaron intentando atraparlos pero Keith solo sonrió-¡Esferas Celestiales del agua!-Con ese ataque lanzo algo lejos a los dos Rangers.

Daniel se lanzó contra Keith, Keith lanzo una patada al casco de Daniel para luego lanzar su tridente contra él, dándole en una ala, Daniel comenzo a fallar un tiempo en su vuelo, Keith aprovecho para luego darle un puño en el estómago.

Fionna y Keith se miraron fijamente-Enfrenta tu peor miedo Fi-.

-¡Morirás!-Declaro Fionna empuñando su cañón del Hipocampo-¡Cañón del Hipocampo: Meteoro del Hipocampo!-Declaro Fionna comenzando a cargar su ataque, del cañón apareció una gran esfera que poco a poco se hacía un poco más grande de color azul.

Dante y Damian atraparon a Keith de los brazos, mientras Tommy y Marshall lo atraparon de las piernas, por ultima Daniel lo agarró del cuello y lo comenzo a apretar con su tridente.

-¡Fionna!-.

 **Mente de Fionna.**

-¡Quítate de mi camino!-Grito Fionna lanzando una patada contra el tiburón negro, el tiburón la agarro de la pierna y la lanzo al fondo del agua, para luego con su pie darle una patada que la lanza hacia un lado.

-Eres débil niña, por eso nunca maduraras como una Power Ranger, entrégame tu Morfo, tu no lo mereces-Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Fionna para que le entregara el Morfo, Fionna solo se levantó, reusándose a entregarlo.

-No te entregare el Morfo, se supone que eres mi miedo al agua, si acabo con ese miedo acabaría contigo-Dijo Fionna mirando firmemente al tiburón, este retrocedió tras esa mirada tan seria y desafiante.

-¡No puedes derrotar a tu miedo más profundo!-.

-¡Usare este miedo como motor para seguir adelante!¡Si lo supere superare todo!-Fionna se lanzó contra el tiburón dándole un golpe en el estómago, para luego darle un patada en el rostro lanzándolo hacia un lado.

-No...Puedes...derrotarme, solo eres una niña miedosa-.

-¡Ya no más!¡Soy Fionna Murtons la valiente Ranger azul!-Declaro para luego rodear su puño de un aura azul, Fionna lanzo el golpe final contra el tiburón atravesando su estómago, para luego lanzar una patada que lo corto por la mitad.

-Mientras...todavía exista un mínima gota de miedo...ahí estaré yo-El tiburón desapareció.

 **Dimensión Oscura.**

Fionna disparo su meteoro apuntando contra Keith, el ataque estaba muy cerca, el aura de Fionna desapareció mientras su traje volvía a ser azul de nuevo, Fionna al darse cuenta rápido dividió la esfera en 5 esferas que atacaron y alejaron a los Rangers de Keith.

-Fi-Dijo Keith feliz porque su amiga pudo haber vuelto.

-¡Encárgate de los chicos yo de Marshall!-Grito Fionna para luego agarrar a Marshall del estómago y alejarlo de Keith-Se que puedes oírme Marshall, enfrentando tu pánico escénico, pero por favor permíteme serte de ayuda-.

 **Mente de Marshall.**

-Fi-Dijo Marshall volteando a mirar hacia atrás, Fionna apareció con el cabello suelto, junto con un vestido azul escotado un poco en la espalda y largo-Te ves hermosa-Dijo Marshall ofreciéndole su mano.

-¿Ya sabes cuál cantar?-.

-Comencemos-Una pista sonó, era una bachata que Fionna conocía bien ya que era una de sus favoritas, Marshall tomo las caderas de Fionna y comenzaron a bailar al son de la música, un baile de bachata bastante coordinado.

Hola, me llaman romeo,  
Es un placer conocerla…

Que bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El,  
Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez,  
Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro.

Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,  
Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,  
Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche  
Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces.

Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,  
Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.  
A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente.

A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes,  
Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez,  
Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro.

Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,  
Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,  
Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche  
Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces.

Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,  
Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.  
A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente.

I'm back…  
It's feel good for the king

Hey...  
Listen...  
I know that you like

At body you and I, Me and you, bailamos bachata,  
Y luego you and I, me and you  
Terminamos en la cama  
(Que Rico)

at body you and I, Me and you, bailamos bachata,  
(Hay Bailamos Bachata)  
Y luego You and I, me and you  
Terminamo en la cama  
(Terminamos en la cama)

at body you and I(You And I)  
Me and You (Me And you)  
you and I(You And I)  
Me and You ( youu)  
you and I(You And I)  
Me and You ( I'm Bad Boy)  
Yooouuu

Hayy Chi chi  
Llora Guitarra,, Llora.

Al terminar el baile Marshall soltó a Fionna y se dirigió a su público que aplaudían-Fue un placer, cantarles esta noche pero ahora debo irme-Dijo Marshall para luego disparar un rayo contra los Likers destruyéndolos completamente.

 **Dimensión Oscura.**

El aura de Marshall desapareció mientras su traje volvía a su mismo color-¡Fi!-Marshall agarro a Fionna para abrazarla fuertemente, Fionna sonrió correspondió al abrazo-¿No hay tiempo cierto?-.

-Todavía tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos-.

-Yo me encargare de Damian, tu encárgate de Tommy-.

Marshall empuño su hacha y con ella alejo a Damian de Keith, mientras Fionna agarro a Tommy del estómago y lo alejo de Keith, ahora el Ranger Celestial se encargaría de Daniel y Dante.

-¡Amigo ya es hora de superar tu miedo!-.

 **Mente de Damian.**

Damian seguía en el suelo repitiendo la misma frase-Completamente solo, asi estoy-Damian poco a poco perdía mas el brillo de sus ojos, es como si casi perdiera la pupila, el Damian de un solo ojo miraba a su versión joven atentamente, tanto que no sintió un puñetazo en su rostro alejándolo de Damian.

-¡Cierra la boca anciano!-.

-Tu, se supone que habías muerto-Dijo Damian mirando a Marshall.

-Por favor amigo, este es tu peor miedo, quedarte solo, nunca estarás solo, como dijo Keith, un Ranger nunca esta solo si tiene a su equipo Ranger-Dijo Marshall ofreciéndole la mano a Damian.

Este recupero el brillo de sus ojos y la estrecho levantándose-Tienes razon amigo, León de Oro, Ranger dorado-Damian sonrió obteniendo su traje, para luego obtener su traje que representa a Daku.

-¡Maldito!¡¿Qué haces aquí traidor?!¡Por tu culpa Keith cayo en batalla y Hades conquisto nuestro mundo!-.

-Sera culpa de tus Rangers, no de nosotros, nosotros a diferencia de ustedes no nos abandonaremos, otra cosa, nunca debiste llamar a mi amigo traidor-Dijo Damian disparando un rayo a través de su Sable de León, el rayo lo termino destruyendo completamente.

 **Mente de Tommy.**

Tommy esperaba el golpe final, en ese momento, él sabía que sería su final y lo aceptaba, recordando cada momento vivido en su vida, desde ser por primera vez el Ranger verde, todo las aventuras que vivió, con su primer equipo, con los Zeo, Turbo, Dino y Beast Rangers, pero ahora todo había acabado.

-¡Fuego!-.

Los Rangers dispararon sus ataques, tres esferas se dirigían hacia Tommy, Tommy solo sonrió pero el ataque nunca llego ya que Fionna rápidamente llego para patear las tres esferas alejándolas de Tommy.

-No se ira tan fácilmente Doctor O-Dijo Fionna sonriéndole a su maestro-Doctor O, todavía no puede abandonarnos, porque todavía falta acabar una misión-Dijo Fionna sonriéndole a su maestro, Tommy se levantó firmemente y preparo un ataque.

-¡DragoBara: Esfera Draconiana!-Tommy disparo su poderosa esfera que termino destruyendo a Marshall y Damian de tan solo un ataque-Hay más de donde salió eso, ¡DragoBara: Corte Sombrío!-Declaro lanzando un ataque contra Dante y Fionna, los Rangers quedaron reducidos a cenizas.

-Solo quedo yo-Dijo Daniel sorprendido dando un paso hacia atrás para luego abrir vuelo escapando.

-¡DragoBlaster: Esfera de la Oscuridad!-Tommy disparo una poderosa esfera que logro atravesar a Daniel apenas lo toco, este cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en cenizas.

 **Dimensión Oscura.**

Tommy y Damian recuperaron sus respectivos colores-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Damian con un dolor en la cabeza, para luego ver a Keith luchando contra Dante y Daniel-No hace falta que me respondan-.

Damian volando a una velocidad increíble agarra a Dante de la pierna y lo lanza lejos de Keith.

-Es hora de que vuelvas amigo-Dijo para luego lanzarse contra él y agarrarlo del cuello, para luego concentrarse.

Tommy intento acercarse a Daniel pero este lo lanzo contra Fionna, Marshall y Keith se le acercaron intentando atraparlo pero Daniel con su espada del Fénix los alejo de un solo golpe-Sea lo que sea que se esté enfrentando debe ser muy duro para no permitirnos acercarnos-.

-Tendremos que dejarlo solo, Keith-Dijo Tommy, mientras se lanzaban contra Daniel para intentar hacer un poco de apoyo a su amigo mientras este luchaba en su mente con su peor miedo.

 **Mente de Dante.**

Nayeli estaba pisando el pecho de Dante con su katana apuntándole en el casco-Dante, no sé lo que me atrajo de ti, si al final fuiste muy estúpido al no aceptar todo este poder de Hades-Dijo Nayeli sonriendo.

-Prefiero morir antes que unirme a Hades-.

-Como desees-Nayeli sin dudarlo lanzo la estocada final con su katana pero no llego, Damian la detuvo con su sable de león para luego patear a Nayeli-Amigo, gracias por venir, ¿acaso eres otro enemigo que tengo que derrotar?-.

-No esta vez no, vine a ayudarte a que superes este miedo para volver con nuestros amigos-.

-Pero no puedo herir a Nayeli, ella es mi chica-.

Damian se puso serio y con la cabeza de León de su sable le dio un golpe algo duro al casco de su amigo-Si enserio fuera ella no te atacaría-Dijo Damian, Dante miro a Nayeli-Sé que ella es igual a Nayeli pero no lo es, ella está esperando a volvamos-.

Dante miro a su amigo para sonreír-Nayeli, espérame cuando vuelva, iremos por la mejor cita que podamos tener, ¡Marine Guy: Esfera Fantasmal!-Grito Dante lanzando una esfera contra Nayeli.

-¡Espera...no puedes dispararme!-Antes de continuar la copia de Nayeli fue destruida en pedazos.

 **Mente de Daniel.**

La última batalla sucedía ante los ojos de Daniel, el veía como su madre y Alison luchaban contra la criatura, mientras Cole y Nick luchaban contra Khyber y Malware-Por favor no peleen más-.

-No intentes hablar chico, no gastes saliva-Llego ese momento, en el que las chicas fueron sorprendidas por el humo verde que las cubrió, Daniel entro rápido a ese humo y vio como ellas se asfixiaban perdiendo sus trajes.

-¿Mama?¿Alyssa?-Pregunto Daniel acercándose, sus rostros se volvieron verdes mientras caían inertes en el suelo, Daniel intento ayudar a su madre, pero de nada servía-Mama por favor no me dejes de nuevo-.

El ambiente cambio ahora la criatura sostenía a sus presas, mientras que Khyber lanzo una esfera de fuego contra Nick y Cole, Daniel se puso enfrente de ellos intentando detener la esfera-¡Deténganse!-pero esta paso de largo atravesando su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma, de repente sonó la explosión de aquel día, mientras la espada de Nick salía volando.

Daniel volteo a ver a su padre, este yacía en el suelo sin señales de vida, Daniel derramo lagrimas mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo-¡Papa!-Grito Daniel al suelo intensamente apretando los puños.

-Está muerta, no lograste pasar el miedo que dominaba tu corazón, tu alma vivirá para siempre en esta eterna pesadilla, tu dolor y tu tristeza servirá para nutrir más aun tu tristeza.

-¡Papa!-Daniel recordaba cada momento que vivió con sus padres en su vida de pequeño, Daniel cerro los ojos y rechisto los dientes con rabia para recordar la imagen de la espada de Nick y Maddison en el suelo sin vida, para luego abrir los ojos y lanzar un grito.

-¿Que sucede?-.

Daniel en su imaginación flotaba en un lugar todo brillante y blanco, la imagen de sus padres aparecieron sonriendo-Padres, todo estará bien papas, he conservado sus sonrientes rostros vivos en mis recuerdos, no solo he guardado los recuerdos tristes intento recordar los recuerdos felices también-.

Khyber y Daniel ahora se encontraban parados uno enfrente del otro.

-Decidiste torturarme con ese momento traigo de mis padres, Khyber, lo pagaras, lo que me hiciste es imperdonable, me obligaste a revivir la horrible muerte de mi padre para poder encerrarme en mi peor miedo para siempre, lo pagaras, ¡Red Alpha Ranger!-Daniel obtuvo su armadura.

-Espera, estamos en mi mundo aquí no puedes...-Khyber fue callado cuando Daniel le encesto una patada en su rostro-herirme-.

-Las reglas han cambiado, debo irme rápido para volver con mis amigos, ¡Poder del Fénix: Esfera de energía!-Declaro creando una esfera roja de sus manos para luego lanzarla contra Khyber, Khyber fue destruido.

 **Dimensión Oscura.**

Dante y Daniel volvieron a su estado normal, por fin el equipo fue unido de nuevo-No debemos perder tiempo, según calculo Hades ya debe estar en la cima de la torre a punto de obtener el arma de nuestro padre-.

-¡Adelante muchachos!-.

-¡Si!-.

 **Ángel Grove.**

Las chicas luchaban arduamente para impedir que las personas salgan heridas-espero que los chicos lleguen a tiempo, no aguantaremos por mucho tiempo-Decía Nayeli pegando su espalda con la de Nancy.

-Tranquila, Alfa predijo eso, si no me equivoco ya están por llegar-.

-¡Tomen esto!-Grito Kim con la espada destruyendo varios Likers.

-No permitiremos que la gente salga lastimada-Dijo Elsa lanzando una patada contra un Liker.

-¡Protegeré el hogar de mis amigas y de mi niñita!-Grito Cake disparando rayos de energía de sus palmas, Keith de repente sintió un ataque por la espalda que la obligo a caer al suelo, varios Likers se lanzaron a aplastar.

-¡Cake!-Grito Kim queriendo ayudarle pero varios Likers las separaban, ni Elsa, ni Nancy, ni Nayeli podían ayudarle, pero de repente un brillo naranja retiro a los Likers de Keith, las chicas miraron a ver lo que sucedía y no podían creerlo.

-Creímos que necesitaban ayuda-Zak, Cloe, Kiet, Fenzy, Tampo, Lalith, Kento, pero no solo ellos, los vengadores también estaban, Iron man, Capitán América, Natasha, Wanda, Visión, Pantera negra, Peter Parker, Ant Man, Clint, Sam, Rhodey y por ultimo pero no menos importante Bucky quien fue descongelado después de quitar el control mental de Hydra, también se encontraban los Riders: Kit, Wataru, Len, Taiga,Kase, Nago, Chance, Pryce, Hunt, Van, Ian, Chase, Cameron, Quinn, Nolan y el maestro Eubulon.

-No permitiremos que ellos invadan su tierra, después de que todos ustedes nos hayan salvado, les devolveremos el favor-Dijo Eubulon sonriendo.

 **Temen-Ni-Gru.**

Hades se encontraba en medio de la cima de la torre, había un agujero rojo, Hades inserto su katana ahí-Uno de los principales Morfos, ahora solo faltan las palabras. "Nos abandonamos felices a los perdidos y los condenados; nos sumergimos en la oscuridad y en la inmundicia putrefacta del mundo, Nos precipitamos, hora tras hora, hacia el abismo del Averno, y nuestro descenso indolente es lento pero seguro… ¡Que el poder del tiempo haga temblar de nuevo esta tierra!-Apenas grito eso un rayo de energía bajo enfrente de Hades.

-¡Hermano!-Grito Keith llegando ante su hermano.

-¡Es tarde Poseidón, 2.000 años tarde!¡El poder de nuestro padre será mío, con él, la tierra se volverá solamente oscuridad y ni siquiera Zeus me detendría!-.

-¡No te atrevas Hades!-.

La Katana se convirtió de nuevo en el collar que poseía Hades, mientras aparecía una guadaña negra con la hoja plateada, mientras al final tenía un calavera de Dragon en ella-¡La guadaña del tiempo!-Dijo Hades empuñándola para luego acercar la estrella al arma.

-Cuando lo hagas, la oscuridad será liberada hermano-.

-¡Eso me haría muy feliz!-Declaro Hades incrustando su estrella al estreno de la guadaña, esta libero una onda de energía que cubrió todo el lugar, una explosión se escuchó que tiro a los Rangers de la torre.

-¡Hermano!-Grito Keith alejándose de la cima del Temen-Ni-Gru.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **"** _Hades ha liberado el poder de su padre Cronos, los Rangers pudieron superar sus pesadillas y miedos, entiendo a Daniel, volver a vivir aquel miedo de perder a su familia enfrente de el cuando era niño, ahora solo toca esperar para ver lo que sucederá"._

 _Un aplauso para **Thomas H. Norstein,** Compañero de Gaomon y de Masaru en Digimon Data Squad, gracias a los que están esperando, no he subido capitulo por que el día que iba a subirlo me cortaron el internet y tuve problemas en mi secundaria, intentare actualizar rápido en semana santa para ir luego con el fic de Devil May Cry._

Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…Si Dios asi me lo permite.


	53. Un nuevo Amanecer parte 2

_"Hola, soy **Neville Longbotton,** Ex-compañero de Harry Potter, he sido invitado a presentar este, donde se verán varias sorpresas, también la lucha de los Rangers y Hades, espero que disfruten de este capítulo."_

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

 **Un nuevo amanecer Parte 2.**

 **Dimensión Oscura.**

Los Rangers se encontraban en el suelo inconscientes por un tiempo, un puñado de rocas se comenzo a mover y de esas rocas salió Keith quien se sostenía con un brazo, había perdido su transformación junto con los Rangers.

-¿Muchachos, están bien?-Pregunto Keith sentándose.

Daniel, Tommy, Fionna, Marshall, Damian y Dante se levantaron llenos de polvos y rasguños, Marshall se sacudió su cabello-Cuando termine esto necesitare descansar por una semana entera-Dijo Marshall.

-Si es que podemos terminar esto-Dijo Dante mirando al cielo.

-Se acerca una tormenta-Dijo Fionna.

-No es una tormenta-Dijo Daniel mirando a sus amigos, estos lo miraron confundidos-Hades pudo obtener la guadaña del Tiempo, el caos ha sido liberado finalmente, debemos estar atentos-.

-Daniel tiene razon-Dijo Tommy-Debemos intentar detener a Hades, antes de que viaje a nuestra dimensión para llenarla de oscuridad-Dijo Tommy.

-¿Donde esta Hades?-Pregunto Damian mirando por todos lados, Keith también lo había notado, la presencia de Hades no se podía sentir-¿No será que ya viajo a nuestra dimensión?-.

-No puede ser, Hades todavía debe aprender a controlar bien esa guadaña para abrir el portal, las gemas perdieron su energía en el momento en que se abrió ese portal, tomaría 4 días en recuperar su energía-Explico Keith.

-Tienes razon hermano-Hades apareció enfrente de los Power Rangers, ya no empuñaba su katana si no que empuñaba la guadaña del tiempo, su visor perdió una parte dejando ver un ojo, este era negro con un pupila morado con un punto en medio de color negro.

-Asi que has logrado obtener la guadaña-Dijo Keith.

-No podrás detenerme ahora hermano, con la guadaña puedo acelerar el tiempo en cualquier objeto o persona como por ejemplo-Hades disparo un rayo de su guadaña hacia una roca, esta se tornó gris, luego se volvió polvo.

-Debemos tener cuidado, muchachos, hora de hacer Morfosis uan vez más, ¡Poder del Fuego!¡Ranger Rojo!¡Espada del Fénix!-.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Ranger Amarillo!¡Hacha de la Manticora!-.

-¡Poder del Agua!¡Ranger Azul!¡Tridente de la Sirena!-.

-¡Poder del Dragon!¡Ranger Negro!¡DragoBara!-.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Ranger Morado!¡Arco de Centauro!-.

-¡León de Oro!¡Ranger Dorado!¡Sable de León!-.

-¡Poder del Olimpo!¡Poder de Neptuno!¡Ranger Neptuno!¡Tridente de Neptuno!-Los Rangers se transformaron y empuñaron sus poderosas armas-Tendrán que esperar un poco para obtener sus armaduras, Rangers, pronto su energía se recargara-.

-Debemos cuidarnos de que ese rayo nos atrape-Dijo Damian preparándose para cualquier ataque.

-También deben cuidarse por si les lanzo este rayo-Dijo Hades lanzando un rayo hacia Keith, Tommy lo protegió con su DragoBara, Tommy desvió el rayo hacia el suelo sonriendo por haber protegido a Keith.

-Doctor O, su mano tiene algo-Dijo Fionna mirando la mano de Tommy, el Ranger negro volteo a mirar su mano, la cual había obtenido un brillo como si tuviera un galaxia dentro de aquella zona, entonces Tommy cayo en cuenta.

-La marca de oscuridad, otra vez soy el primero en obtenerla-Dijo Tommy irónico.

-No podrás utilizar todo tu poder, como consecuencia si lo haces, la marca de oscuridad te cubrirá completamente, si lo hace, desaparecerás en la oscuridad, a diferencia de la marca de Abzu, la mía es más dolorosa-.-Con mi poder estamos a distintos niveles, les daré esta ventaja-Hades chasqueo los dedos, Tommy sintió una picadura donde tenía su marca de oscuridad, esta desapareció-La batalla final comienza ahora-.

Los dos dragones chocaban entre si todavía, llega el punto en que Plutón muerde la cola de Neptuno y lo lanzo como un trapo al suelo, Neptuno se levanta rápidamente para encarar al Dragon de Hades.

-Hora de subir la temperatura-.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Neptuno-.

-¡Dragon Neptuno!¡Modo Guerrero Celestial!-Neptuno se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, las delanteras se transformaron en sus brazos, sus garras en sus dedos, el cuello se separó del cuerpo, para luego conectarse a la espalda, una armadura que salió de su espalda se conectó a las piernas, dejando una armadura en ellas de color blanco con partes azules, una rodillera dorada, la cabeza del Dragon se conectado a su pecho apuntando hacia al frente, su cabeza apareció, era con forma de caballero, pero al frente tenía una especie de tiara azul con un tridente dorado en medio, de la espalda también salió dos hombreras plateadas con partes azules (el modelo como la armadura de Poseidón en Saint Seiya), sus ojos eran de color azul claro mientras un mascara le tapaba la boca.

-¡Dragon Plutón!¡Modo Guerrero Celestial!-Plutón Se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, las garras de estas se juntaron formando una especie de pies de caballero, de la cola se desprendieran una armadura que cubrió las piernas del Dragon, le dio una rodillera con forma de calavera con ojos rojos, con una armadura negra con partes plateadas y que incluía una ala de ángel en cada una (como la de Hades del mismo anime), sus patas delanteras tomaron la posición de los brazos, sus garras tomaron el papel de sus dedos, el cuello se separó de la cabeza y cuerpo y se conectó a la espalda, la cabeza se conectó a su pecho apuntando hacia abajo, la cabeza del Megazord apareció, tenía ojos morados, su casco era de color negro algo largo en la parte trasera (Como el de Hades de Saint Seiya).

Ambos dragones chocaron entre si librando una gran onda de poder, iniciando una nueva fase de la batalla.

-Estas solo Hades, derrotamos desde la primera criatura que nos mandaste, hasta Astronema, Khyber y Malware-Dijo Daniel señalando a Hades-ya no tienes más lacayos que peleen contra ti-.

-Ya no necesito que nadie pelee por mí, ¡Guadaña del Tiempo: Tiempo detenido!-Declaro lanzando un rayo contra Daniel, Tommy reacciono rápidamente y se puso enfrente de él empuñando los Nunchakus de Cerberus.

-¡Nunchakus de Cerberus: Escudo de Oscuridad!-Tommy los giro con firmeza creando un escudo, el rayo choco contra el escudo, Tommy sonrió al poder proteger a Daniel, pero se sorprendió al ver su arma.

Los Nunchakus de Tommy tomaron un tono gris, parecía como una estatua, hasta que estos comenzaron a convertirse en polvo-Ese es mi nuevo poder, quiero saber qué pasa si toco a un Ranger con ese poder-.

-¡Sable de León: Luz Solar!-Declaro Damian enfrente de todos liberando un brillo que cegó a Hades por un momento, cuando el brillo ceso, Hades miro hacia donde se encontraban los Rangers, estos habían desaparecido.

-Podrán correr pero no esconderse en mi dimensión-Dijo Hades sonriendo para luego desaparecer en un humo rojo.

Los Rangers se asomaron viendo como Hades desaparecía-Necesitaremos un plan-Dijo Daniel, los Rangers habían logrado escapar gracias al poder de Damian, ahora no tenían sus cascos-Asi como lo que paso con el arma del Doctor O, puede pasarnos a nosotros, debemos mantenernos alerta-.

-Deberíamos usar el Beast Blaster-Opino Marshall-El Legends Blaster no tendría su potencia máxima ya que los Nunchakus fueron, de alguna manera, vaporizados en el tiempo-Dijo Marshall.

-Tardara un tiempo en cargarse el Beast Blaster-.

-¡Tiempo es lo que no tenemos!-Grito Damian, Daniel quien estaba de espalda de la roca donde se escondían casi es tocado por la guadaña de Hades la cual logro atravesar la piedra-Hora de volver a la accion-Los Rangers obtuvieorn una vez más sus cascos.

-¡Doctor O, Keith y Damian, encarguémonos de Hades, muchachos carguen el Beast Blaster!-Grito Dante a sus amigos-¡Arco de Centauro: Luz de Quirón!-Declaro Dante lanzando una flecha al cielo, para después comenzar a caer varias flechas de luz.

-¡Sable de León: Corte de Nemea!-Grito Damian lanzando su poderoso ataque contra Hades, el ataque lanzo lejos a Hades el cual choco contra algunas rocas-¡Nosotros ganaremos tiempo!-.

-¡Tridente celestial: Esfera celestial!-Declaro Keith lanzando una esfera a Hades.

-¡Poder de Oscuridad: Esfera de oscuridad!-Grito Tommy juntando sus manos y creando una esfera para luego lanzarla contra Hades-¡DragoBara: Cortina de tinieblas!-Tommy libero de la cabeza del Dragon una gran cortina de tinieblas que cubrió el lugar-Con esto Hades no sabrá donde estarán nuestros amigos-.

-Solo espero que esto funcione o si no, será nuestra final-Dijo Keith para luego lanzarse contra Hades.

-¡Beast Blaster!-Los 3 primeros Rangers juntaron sus armas formando aquel poderoso cañón que no habían usado hace tiempo-Concentrémonos todo nuestro poder-Los Ranger comenzaron a traspasar su energía hacia el cañón para aumentar el poder del ataque.

 **Ángel Grove.**

Kim, Nayeli, Nancy y Elsa formaron un circulo y comenzaron a atacar a cada Liker que se acercaba-Espero que Daniel y los muchachos se apresuren en derrotar a Hades-Dijo Kim lanzando un golpe con su puño.

-Al menos ya no estamos solas-Dijo Nayeli.

-Todo fue plan de Alfa, llamo a todos los aliados de los muchachos para ayudarnos en esto-.

-Como siempre Alfa piensa antes que todos-Dijo Elsa sonriéndole a Nancy.

La batalla cambio de balance, ahora los guerreros tenían oportunidad, cada Rider empuñaba sus poderosas armas sonriendo-¡Survive!-Se escuchó ese sonido, Kit, Nolan y Len obtuvieorn sus versiones mejoradas de sus armaduras.

Los Riders luchaban ferozmente, se veía como la Rider Siren y Strike atacaban con sus espadas contra los Likers haciéndolos polvo, los demás Riders también daba buena batalla, los guerreros Sen, usaban el Do para acabar con los Likers.

-Hace tiempo que no luchábamos junto con los Rangers-Dijo Zak.

-Recuerda nuestra cita Zak-Dijo Cloe.

-Si sobrevivimos te prometo que iremos al cine-.

-Es tierno ver el amor de tus discípulos Tampo-Dijo Lalith sonriéndole a Tampo.

-Pero los viejos también merecemos vivirlo-Dijo Tampo sonriéndole a Lalith.

-Hay tortolos, luego se besan en algún lugar, concentrémonos en esta última batalla-Interrumpió Kento-A veces me gustaría volver a ser el gran Zorn-Dijo Kento mirando mal a su hermano, este solo se rio.

Cake lanzaba patadas y golpes con su latigo-Espero que mi niñita este bien-Cake lanzo una patada a un Liker lanzándolo contra otro, ambos Likers desapareció, luego Cake atrapo a uno del pie y lo lanzo contra un gran número, destruyéndolos.

-Nuestro mundo puede estar en riesgo, si perdemos esta batalla, capitán-Dijo Iron Man.

-Si el mundo está en riesgo, si nos necesita, siempre lucharemos por el-Dijo Steve sonriéndole a su amigo, Iron man sonrió para disparar sus rayos contra los Likers, los vengadores seguían protegiendo la tierra sea la dimensión que sea.

 **Dimensión oscura.**

-¿Cuánto más necesita el cañón?-Pregunto Fionna concentrándose y enviando su poder hacia el cañón-Siento como si ya hubiera enviado el 50% de mi poder-Dijo Fionna comenzando a cansarse.

-Solo un poco más, Fi-Dijo Marshall sintiéndose igual pero haciéndose el fuerte para que su chica continuara.

-El cañón solo necesita unos minutos más-Dijo Daniel comenzándose a cansar igual que su equipo-el caso de que el cañón necesite más poder, nuestros trajes desaparecerán, dejando indefensos-.

-Espero que eso no suceda-Dijo Fionna.

Dante lanzo una patada contra Hades en el rostro, Hades lo esquivo rápidamente y lanzo un corte con la guadaña, Damian llego rápidamente y lo protegió con su Sable de León-Recuerda que él puede hacerte desaparecer con tan solo un toque-Dijo Damian.

-Tu sable de León-Dijo Dante señalando el sable, este había obtenido en una parte un tono gris, Tommy llego rápidamente y lanzo una patada contra Hades alejándolo de los muchachos-Todavía puedo usar mi sable-.

-¡Tridente celestial: Corte celestial!-Keith lanzo un bumerang de energía azul contra Hades, Hades sonrió y lo esquivo dando una vuelta en el aire-Solo un poco más amigos, los chicos ya casi lo consiguen-.

-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo de Tinieblas!-Declaro Tommy disparando un rayo de oscuridad contra Hades, Hades lo recibió directamente siendo lanzando hacia atrás-¡Que no salga de la cortina de humo!-Grito Tommy.

Dante y Damian llegaron rápidamente y patearon a Hades para que no saliera de la cortina de humo-Por poco-Dijo Damian suspirando aliviado.

-¿Cómo van chicos?-Pregunto Dante a través de su Morfo.

- _"¡Retiren la cortina de humo!"-_ Respondió Daniel.

-¡Doctor O!-.

Tommy lanzo un corte contra cortina, el corte la hizo desaparecer completamente, Hades miro a todos lados intentando buscar a los 3 Rangers que no estaban en la batalla dentro de la cortina de tinieblas-¡Ahí están, Guadaña del Tiempo: Corte del tiempo!-Declaro Hades lanzando un bumerang contra los Rangers que sostenían el cañón.

Keith respondió rápidamente y se puse enfrente de los Rangers-¡Tridente celestial: escudo celestial de agua!-Declaro creando un escudo de energía, el ataque choco contra el escudo, este comenzo a tomar un tono gris desapareciendo poco a poco-¡Disparen cuando el escudo desaparezca!-.

El escudo poco a poco comenzo a desaparecer-¡Los derrotare!-Grito Hades, cuando el escudo desapareció, los Rangers apuntaron contra Hades, este por la velocidad que iba no se podía detener.

-¡Beast Blaster Máximo Poder: Bestias Legendarias!-Gritaron los 3 lanzando su ataque que libero a sus 3 primeras bestias: Fénix, Manticora y Sirena, Hades fue impactado por el ataque, destruyendo sus alas y desapareciendo ante las luz de ese ataque.

Ambos Megazord chocaban sus armas-Hades, por fin es derrotado, ya debes de dejar de pelear Plutón-Dijo Neptuno bajando su tridente, Plutón solo sonrió para luego lanzar una patada en el pecho del Megazord.

-Todavía no se confirma, mi maestro puede seguir con vida o no, eso solamente lo sé yo-Plutón lanzo un golpe con su espada lanzando lejos a Neptuno-Al final, el destino ya está escrito, la tierra solo tendrá oscuridad y los Rangers, esta será la última generación de ellos-.

-Eso no se puede elegir, el destino puede cambiar-Neptuno comenzo a levantarse de nuevo para empuñar firmemente su tridente para luego lanzar un golpe con él, Plutón se protegió con su espada.

 **Ángel Grove**

Cake lanzo una patada contra un Liker que estaba cerca de Kim-Los chicos deben apresurarse un poco más-Dijo Cake a la guerrera-Mis niveles de energía comenzaron a decaer, a este paso no mantendré este cuerpo por mucho tiempo-.

-Tiempo es lo que no tenemos-Dijo Nayeli dando una patada llegando junto con Nancy.

-Tengamos esperanza en que los chicos ya casi lo logran-.

-Solo esperemos que esas esperanzas no sean en vano-Dijo Elsa lanzando un golpe con su puño a un Liker, los Riders y guerreros Sen a pesar de no demostrarlo ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, a este paso no lograran aguantar mucho, mientras los vengadores daban su máximo esfuerzo pero al final estaban poco a poco agotándose.

 **Dimensión oscura.**

Los Rangers se reunieron celebrando que por fin Hades había sido destruido, lo único que quedaba ahora era un parte de la hoja de la guadaña-Por fin, Hades ha sido derrotado, ya podremos volver a nuestras vidas normales-.

-¿Vidas normales?-Pregunto Dante mirando a Daniel, el Red Ranger entendió, fueron demasiadas aventuras, demasiadas emociones, sería extraño levantarse un día y sentirse que ya todo acabo, que la vida Ranger había acabado.

-Ahora que mi hermano fue derrotado, la tierra ya puede descansar y estar en paz, ustedes también pueden descansar Rangers, puede entregarme sus Morfos-Dijo Keith extendiendo su mano.

-Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero nuestra misión ya está hecha-Dijo Damian con una mirada triste a través del visor.

-A pesar de que ya haya sido Ranger antes, no hace fácil dejar de usar el poder Ranger-Dijo Tommy.

-Esta aventura Ranger, fue para salvar la tierra, con ese propósito cumplido ya estoy satisfecho-.

-Algún día puede que volvamos a usar nuestro poder para salvar la tierra-Dijo Fionna.

-Iré por la hoja de la guadaña, hay que devolverla al Temen-Ni-Gru-Dijo Tommy acercándose a la guadaña, el Morfo de Daniel comenzo a sonar, Daniel no le hizo tanto caso pero volteo a ver a los Megazords.

-Si Hades fue derrotado, su Megazord debería ser desactivado-.

Keith miro extrañado hacia los Megazords-Tienes razon eso significa que... ¡Tommy aléjate de la guadaña!-Tommy estaba a punto de tocar la hoja, pero esta recupero su forma, una mano atrapo la pierna de Tommy y con la otra empuño la guadaña y lanzo un golpe hacia Tommy con la guadaña.

-¡Doctor O!-Tommy fue lanzando a los pies de los Rangers, Fionna ayudo a levantarlo junto con Marshall, pero el cuerpo de Tommy comenzo a tomar un tono gris-Espera, Doctor O, aguante-Dijo Fionna preocupada.

La armadura Ranger de Tommy se convirtió en polvo, pero Tommy todavía tenía su traje Ranger-Todavía...puedo luchar-Dijo Tommy soltando a Fionna y Marshall para poder pararse solo-el ataque solo destruyo mi armadura, pero todavía tengo mi traje Ranger junto con mi DragoBara-.

-Eso es bueno-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

Hades reía malignamente empuñando la guadaña-Solo use un poco de mi poder pero no me contendré esta vez, Rangers un solo golpe de mi guadaña y les quitare sus poderes Rangers-Advirtió Hades-Comenzare contigo-Dijo señalando a Fionna.

-Si quieres tocar a mi chica debes pasar sobre mi cadáver, Hades-Dijo Marshall empuñando su Hacha y latigo.

-Si eso quieres, Ranger tonto, lamentaras haberte sacrificado por tu novia tonta-Insulto Hades.

-¡Latigo venenoso: Bumerang venenoso!-Marshall lanzo su bumerang contra Hades, este lo corto por la mitad, Marshall tacleo a Hades alejándolo de los Rangers-¿Crees que puedes insultar a mi chica y sin ser castigado?, por esa insolencia, te derrotare Hades-.

-¿Sabes que estas siendo muy tonto al estar cerca mío?-Pregunto con burla Hades.

-¡Marshall!-Grito Daniel lanzandose contra Hades, el Dios lanzo un golpe con su guadaña, Daniel agarro a Marshall de su estómago para alejarlo pero la guadaña alcanzo a tocar aunque sea un poco el casco de Marshall.

-¿Estas bien amigo?-Pregunto Damian llegando junto con los demás Rangers, Marshall solo asintió pero su casco comenzo a tomar un color gris para luego desaparecer en cenizas, Marshall quedo sin su casco.

-Solo con un toque, hizo desaparecer el casco de Marshall-Dijo Dante sorprendido.

-Eso ira para todos, ¡Los derrotare!-Grito Hades lanzandose contra los Rangers.

-¡Alpha espada de la Hidra: Pared de fuego!-Daniel incrusto su espada al suelo, liberando una pared de fuego, Hades lanzo un ataque sobre ella convirtiéndola en polvo, pero al momento de traspasarla los Rangers ya no estaban.

-Volviendo a escapar, los encontrare Power Rangers-.

 **Ángel Grove.**

Las chicas seguían protegiéndose de los Likers, Kim lanzo un golpe con su espada destruyendo a un Liker pero otro atrapo la espada y la lanzo lejos, Kim para no estar desprotegida agarro una barra de metal y lanzo un golpe contra un Liker.

-No aguantaremos más, necesitaremos un poco de ayuda-Dijo Kim.

-Pero si todos nuestros aliados ya están aquí-.

-No todos-Dijo Elsa.

-¿De quién hablas?-Pregunto Nancy.

-¡De mí!-Grito una voz robótica, un gran robot apareció, tenía en un brazo un cañón, en el otro una ametralladora, en los hombros otros dos cañones, en la espalda una mochila jet, en el pecho el símbolo de un trueno, su cabeza era la de alfa.

-¿Alfa?-.

-se le construyo este traje para que lo usara en situaciones difíciles, esta es una, Alfa, destruye a los Likers-Alfa comenzo a disparar sus armas llevándose y destruyendo un número considerable.

-Eso sí que es poder de fuego-Dijo Kit viendo a Alfa.

 **Dimensión oscura.**

Los Rangers ahora estaban escondidos en una cueva, todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo-No podremos huir todo el tiempo-Dijo Keith mirando a sus discípulos, ahora todos habían retirado sus cascos.

-Marshall y Tommy solo cuentan con sus armas, Fionna, Dante y Damian con sus armas y armaduras, el sable de Damian no aguantara mucho, yo solo cuento con mis armas, el Fénix llameante y Alpha Fénix, sin contar mi modo Llamarada-.

-Yo cuento con mi tridente celestial, no sé cómo estará Neptuno-.

-La armadura del Alpha Fénix no aguantara mucho, la siento cada vez un poco más pesada-.

-No tuviste tiempo para controlarla del todo, apenas la obtuviste-Dijo Damian.

-Pero la ha manejado muy bien-Dijo Dante.

-¿Cómo estará Ángel Grove?-Pregunto Fionna.

-Está siendo protegida por la chicas y los aliados que hemos tenido, los guerreros Sen, Riders y Vengadores, eso me ha informado Alfa-Dijo Keith.

-Genial, al menos estará en buenas manos-Suspiro aliviado Marshall.

-¡No deberías relajarte Ranger amarillo!-Hades lanzo un rayo contra Marshall, Marshall rápidamente empuño su escudo de Quimera y logro protegerse pero su escudo termino hecho cenizas-Tuviste suerte Ranger-.

-¡No permitiré que toques a mis amigos!¡Espada del Fénix y Espada de la Hidra!-Daniel obtuvo nuevamente su casco mientras empuñaba sus poderosas espadas (muy parecido cuando Nick empuña la vara mágica y la vara de León).

-¡Furia Griega!-Los Rangers obtuvieron sus cascos, excepto Marshall.

-Necesitare a Neptuno, ¡Dragon Celestial Neptuno!¡Ven!-Keith deslizo la tarjeta pero no sucedió nada, lo volvió a deslizar pero no había pasado nada tampoco-¿Que paso con Neptuno?-Pregunto Keith.

-Tu Dragon no podrá venir-El techo de la cueva fue retirado, dejando ver a Plutón volando sosteniendo a un mal tratado Neptuno, su cuerpo estaba agrietado y una de sus alas se encontraba rota.

-¡Neptuno!-Keith volteo a ver a Hades con ira-¡No permitiré que esto se quede asi!¡Hades!¡Tridente celestial: Meteoro de agua celestial!-El cuerpo de Keith fue rodeado por agua para luego lanzarse contra Hades.

Hades lanzo un golpe con su guadaña hacia el meteoro, cortándolo por la mitad, Keith cayó al suelo perdiendo su tridente-Vete despidiendo de tu Megazord, hermano-Keith volteo rápidamente a ver a su Megazord.

-¡Neptuno!-.

-¡Guadaña del Tiempo: Esferas del tiempo!-Hades disparo seis esferas contra Neptuno, las esferas entraron en su pecho, piernas, la gema de su frente y brazos, este dio un brillo morado para luego comenzar a tomar un tono gris.

-Neptuno...-.

-Fue un honor...luchar a tu lado...Poseidón-El brillo de los ojos de Neptuno desaparecieron, su gema se apagó, su cuerpo quedo convertido en una estatua, Plutón empuño su espada y los corto por la mitad, sus dos mitades fueron esparcidas en cenizas.

La tarjeta que tenía la imagen de Neptuno desapareció en un brillo, de repente el cuerpo de Keith comenzo a brillar-¿Acaso?-El cuerpo de Keith comenzo a sufrir una destranformacion, su cuerpo perdio su traje Ranger, mientras su tridente perdio el mango y cayo a los pies de Hades.

-Neptuno era la fuente de todo tu poder, al ser destruido, también es destruido tu poder Ranger-Keith estaba a punto de alcanzar su tridente pero Hades lo aplasto, los Rangers quedaron sorprendidos.

-Hermano, tus Rangers están perdidos-Hades lanzo una patada contra Keith lanzándolo lejos y chocando contra una pared-Adiós hermano, fue un honor matarte con mis propias manos-Hades disparo un rayo contra Keith.

-¡Keith!-.

-¡Rangers recuerden esto, un simple Morfo no te ha ser un héroe!-Las últimas palabras de Keith fueron dichas, su cuerpo se convirtió en una estatua.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-Grito Daniel-¡Todos llamen nuestros Zords para que se hagan cargo de Plutón!¡Gairuda y Viper!-.

-¡Regulus y Rakhmus!-.

-¡Mermail y Kodarus!-.

-¡NightRay y Cancerbero!-.

-¡Iona, Layna, Argus y Giles!-.

-¡Micenas y Daku!-.

Los zords nombrados se lanzaron contra Plutón llevándoselo consigo-Vamos Rangers-.

-Pero Keith ya no nos guiara-Dijo Fionna.

-Poseidón es más fuerte que ustedes, ahora planean intentar derrotarme, dejando la muerte de el en vano-.

Daniel miro tristemente a sus amigos, quienes estaban igual de tristes-No importa que Keith ya no está, las personas mueren a diario, Amigos, familiares, si, hoy perdimos a Keith, pero sigue aquí adentro-Daniel señalo su corazón- Con Smitty...mis padres...Cole y Alyssa, su muerte no fue en vano-Daniel miro a Hades-La tuya si, por que estas equivocado, el corazón de Keith latía por todos, por todos nosotros, esto no ha acabado-Daniel volvió a empuñar sus dos espadas.

-Chico tan tonto, desperdiciando sus últimas palabras-.

-¡Adelante Power Rangers, luchemos por el nuevo amanecer!-Grito Daniel lanzandose contra Hades junto con sus amigos.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **"** _Hades ha derrotado a Neptuno, junto con Keith, como dijo Daniel, su muerte no será en vano, los Rangers lucharon con todo lo que tengan, mientras Ángel Grove sigue siendo cuidada por los guerreros Sen, las chicas, Vengadores y Riders, solo se espera que sea suficiente"._

 _Un aplauso para **Neville Longbotton** gracias a los que están esperando, no he subido capitulo porque mi colegio me tiene con varias responsabilidades, créanme estoy apenado, me esforzare porque este Fic acabe esta semana._

 _Nos vemos...en cuanto pueda...Si Dios asi me lo permite._


	54. Un nuevo Amanecer parte 3

_"Hola, soy **Kari Kamiya,** portadora de la luz de los primeros niños elegidos, he sido invitada a presentar ese capítulo, los Rangers vivirán la batalla más dura, también habrá varias sorpresas."_

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 54**

 **Un nuevo amanecer Parte 3.**

 **Dimensión Oscura.**

Daniel lanzo una patada contra Hades, Hades la atrapo y lo lanzo contra el suelo, Marshall ataco con su hacha pero Hades atrapo la hacha y la lanzo hacia un lado, para luego darle un patada a Marshall en el estómago, Damian aprovecho para atacar con su sable de León pero Hades lo planeo rápido y lanzo a Marshall contra Damian.

-Eso sí que debió doler-Dijo Dante.

-¡Tridente de Sirena: Maremoto!-Fionna ataco con su maremoto, pero Hades con su guadaña lo convirtió en una estatua, para luego cortarla por la mitad, Dante y Tommy lanzaron un golpe con sus espadas, Hades lo esquivo y les lanzo una llamarada lanzándolos lejos.

Fionna ataco con su tridente, Hades lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe contra Fionna con su guadaña lanzándola contra el suelo, junto con sus amigos-Chicos tan débiles, que pésimo intento de venganza hacia su maestro-.

-Apenas estamos calentando-Dijo Daniel sosteniéndose con su espada.

-Abzu, abandonaste el poder de la oscuridad, para estar junto con tus amigos, cuando solo morirás con ellos-Dijo Hades apuntando su guadaña hacia Daniel-Espero que Abzu pueda volver aunque destruya tu cuerpo-.

-Abzu no volverá-Dijo Daniel-No importa cuánto intentes, Abzu solo estará donde lo mande con aquella puerta que invoque en la última batalla, tu también iras, ¡Espada del Dragon de Fuego!¡Puerta de Fuego!-Daniel empuño su poderosa espada del Dragon y abrió la puerta que capturo a Abzu-No podrás escapar Hades-Dijo Daniel.

Hades se mantenía tranquilo-Que completa estupidez-Dijo Hades para luego empuñar firmemente su guadaña-¡Eso no te servirá de nada!-Hades lanzo un rayo contra la puerta, destruyéndola rápidamente, Daniel quedo sorprendido.

-¡Espada del Dragon de Fuego: Dragon Llameante!-Daniel disparo una esfera de fuego que se convirtió en un Dragon de fuego, Hades lo esquivo y pateo rápidamente a Daniel, Daniel choco contra una pared.

-¡Hacha de la Manticora: Corte de Metal!-Grito Marshall atacando por la espada a Hades, Hades recibió el ataque directamente pero no se movio ni un centímetro-Eso es difícil de creer-Dijo Marshall retrocediendo.

-Jamás pensé que un Ranger atacara por la espalda-Hades rápidamente estuvo frente a Marshall-Eres un cobarde, ¿dónde está tu honor?-Hades atrapo el cuello de Marshall, Hades comenzo a apretar su cuello comenzando a quitarle aire.

-¡Suelta a Marshall!-Grito Fionna dando un salto y empuñando su cañón, apuntando a la espalda de Hades, Hades libero una onda de energía que electrocuto a Fionna con rayos morados y rojos, el cuerpo de Fionna cayó el suelo, el impacto hizo que su visor se agrietara dejando ver uno de sus ojos.

-Marshy...-Fionna extendió su mano hacia Marshall, intentado levantarse.

-¡Marine Guy: Furia de la Manta Raya!-Dante dio un salto y giro tres veces, mientras su Zord aparecía atrás de él, Hades recibió el impacto de la espada directamente, Hades miro a Dante y le dio un golpe en el estómago lanzándolo al suelo.

Damian invoco su Beast Gold Cycle-¡Suelta a Marshall!-Grito Damian montándose en la moto para lanzarse contra Hades, Damian bajo de la moto de un salto y la lanzo contra Hades liberando una gran explosión.

Damian salió rápidamente con Marshall, el Ranger dorado sostenía al amarillo con el brazo en su hombro-Al menos logro liberar a Marshall de Hades-Dijo Tommy ayudando al Ranger también.

-El cuello de Marshall está brillando-Dijo Dante, el cuello del traje de Marshall ahora tenía la marca de oscuridad-Hades debió haber colocado esa marca mientras te ahorcaba-Dijo Dante mirando el fuego donde se encontraban los restos de la Beast Gold Cycle.

-Tu motocicleta-Susurro Marshall.

-El poder de Micenas la reparara, es un sacrificio menor, con tal de salvar a un amigo-Dijo Damian sonriendo.

-Ya no podrás luchar más, Marshall, si sigues luchando o usando tu poder la marca crecerá, entonces tu podrías-Fionna fue callada por un dedo de Marshall, este sonreía y ya no necesitaba a sus amigos para estar de pie.

-Es un sacrificio menor, si queremos que la tierra tenga un mañana, se debe hacer cualquiera sacrificio con tal de que suceda, pero no caeré fácilmente-Dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Todavía no he caído-Hades apareció entre las llamas, su visor había sido completamente destruido, dejando ver sus dos ojos que daban miedo, Hades sonreía malignamente mirando a los Rangers-Poseidón, pronto estarán contigo, hermano-.

-¡No nombres a Keith!-Grito Marshall enojado-No permitiré que nombres a nuestro mentor, no mereces decir ese nombre, ¡Hacha de la Manticora y Latigo Venenoso!-Marshall empuño sus armas.

-¡Vamos!-.

 **Ángel Grove.**

Kim lanzo un codazo contra un Liker lanzándolo lejos-No voy a poder soportar mucho-Dijo Kim cansado, un Liker lanzo un golpe con su cola dándole en el estómago a Kim, Kim cayó al suelo rendida-No puedo quedarme aquí-Un Liker lanzo un patada hacia Kim, Kim fue empujada hacia atrás para luego caer al suelo, pero al caer su traje quedo reducido a puro cristal-Mi traje de batalla-.

-¡Nayeli y Elsa, Kim perdió su traje!-Nancy llego a socorrer a su amiga lanzando una patada contra un Liker, Elsa y Nayeli llegaron rápidamente a ayudar a su amiga-Ahora estas indefensa, tendrás que correr Kim-Dijo Nancy.

-No me iré-Dijo Kim.

-Debes hacerlo si quieres que cuando Daniel vuelva tu estés a su lado-Dijo Nayeli mirándola.

-Si Daniel, Dante, Tommy y Damian estuvieran en mi lugar lucharían, no huirían de la batalla, lucharían hasta el final-Kim empuño una barra de metal y lanzo un golpe contra un Liker-y eso es lo que hare-.

-es tu decisión-Dijo Elsa lanzando una patada giratoria contra unos Likers, los Vengadores seguían luchando, Wanda uso sus poderes para hacer chocar a varios Likers, Visión disparaba rayo a través de la gema de su frente.

-Después de esto, deberíamos ir a cocinar-Dijo Visión.

-Vis, pero esta vez ponle paprika-Dijo Wanda sonriéndole al robot.

Pantera Negra lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra-Es extraño luchar contra estas criaturas, nunca había visto nada parecido-El rey de Wakanda uso sus habilidades de lucha para lanzar patadas en el aire.

Peter atrapo a varios Likers con sus redes-¡Ahora Rhodey!-.

-¡Es hora de que se coman esto!-Iron Patriot lanzo varios proyectiles que logro destruir a varios Likers-Buen trabajo niño-.

Scott se encogió rápidamente y lanzo un puño contra un Liker, la potencia del impacto hizo que saliera volando-Amigo, aquí abajo-Dijo a un Liker, el Liker lo miro y lo piso rápidamente-Ese será tu peor error, amigo-Scott rápidamente se agrando de un enorme tamaño para pisar rápidamente al Liker-Este es el karma, amigo-.

-Hace tiempo que no veía al chiquitín crecer-Falcón disparo sus plumas, estas al tocar a los Likers dieron un explosión que lo dejo hecho polvo.

Steve lanzo su escudo contra un Liker, para luego lanzar una patada-Tony, hagamos la maniobra-Dijo Steve a Tony, Capitán atrapo el escudo, Tony solo asintió y disparo contra el capitán, más preciso en su escudo, el rayo repulsar se desvió y dio a varios Likers.

-Bien hecho Capitán-.

Kit, Len, Nolan, Eubulon y Kase formaron un circulo protegiéndose entre si-Los Rangers nos ayudaron antes, ahora es nuestro turno de devolver ese favor-Dijo Eubulon lanzando un golpe con su espada hacia un Liker.

-¡Tomen esto!-Grito Kit lanzando una patada contra un Liker.

-¡Esto me recuerda a la última batalla contra Xaviax!-Declaro Len lanzando un golpe con su espada.

-Viejos tiempos-Dijo Kase sonriendo lanzando varios golpes con su lanza.

-Mejor concentrémonos en esto, luego recordaremos esa batalla-Dijo Nolan empuñando sus dos espadas.

Los demás Riders daban una buena batalla, Zak y Cloe se conectaron-¡Rayo Dúo-Sen!-Aquel ataque que decidió la relación de Zak y Cloe fue lanzado, con ese ataque pudieron destruir a varios Likers-Quiero ver esa nueva película de terror-Dijo Cloe abrazando a Zak.

-Apenas esto acabe, prometo que iremos-Dijo Zak sonriendo.

 **Dimensión Oscura.**

-Terminaran igual que Neptuno, hechos polvo-Dijo Plutón sonriendo y lanzando un golpe con su espada hacia Gairuda, este lo esquivo y lanzo una llamarada, los ojos de Gairuda y Viper brillaron intensamente, junto con los demás Zords.

-¡Beast Megazord!-.

-¡NightRay Modo Caballero!-.

-¡Ghost Marine Megazord!-.

-¡Micenas Modo Luchador!-.

-¡Viper Modo Guerrero Llamarada!-.

-¡Rakhmus Modo Guerrero Terrenal!-.

-¡Kodarus Modo Guerrera Marina!-.

-¡Cancerbero Modo Guerrero Espectral!

-¡Giles Modo Guerrero Fantasmal!-.

-¡Daku Modo Ninja Solar!-.

10 Megazord enfrentando a un solo Megazord-No importa el número, al final solo los aplastare como las pequeñas sabandijas que son-Plutón lanzo una llamarada a través de su espada, los Megazords lo esquivaron a tiempo, iniciando otra batalla.

Tommy empuño la DragoBara-¡Esfera Draconiana!-Tommy lanzo su ataque, Hades en un rápido movimiento lo esquivo para luego estar frente a Tommy-Que velocidad-Dijo Tommy retrocediendo, Hades acerco su mano hacia él.

-¡Latigo Venenoso: Agujas venenosas!-Grito Marshall lanzo agujar venenosas de su latigo, Hades las recibió directamente pero no surtieron efecto, la herida de Marshall se agrando hasta llegar al pecho-Maldita sea...-Dijo arrodillándose sosteniéndose el pecho.

-Serás el primero en probar mi poder, Oliver-Dijo acercándose a él.

-¡Aléjate del doctor O!-Damian, Dante y Daniel lanzaron una patada juntos alejando a Hades, Fionna ayudo a levantar a Marshall, los seis Rangers se reunieron colocándose en guardia, Hades solo se reía.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?-Pregunto Daniel.

-Me parece estúpido que sigan luchando en vano, al final ustedes perderán, asi es el destino, se escribió incluso antes de que yo naciera, el destino no puede ser cambiado-Dijo Hades apuntando con su guadaña hacia los Rangers.

-El destino puede cambiar, si luchamos para lograrlo-Dijo Dante.

-Nosotros escribimos nuestro futuro y tú no estás incluido en el-Dijo Damian.

-Eso lo veremos Rangers-Dijo Hades lanzandose contra los Rangers, Daniel lo intercepto y lanzo una patada contra Hades, Hades lo esquivo rápidamente y lanzo un golpe con su puño hacia Daniel, el Red Ranger lo recibió directamente y chocó contra un pared.

-¡DragoBlaster: Disparo sombrío!-Tommy disparo su arma contra Hades, este lo esquivo rápidamente, Hades se posó al lado de Tommy y lanzo un golpe con la hoja de la guadaña, la hoja cuando toco el pecho de Tommy libero una explosión, que dejo como resultado la marca a Tommy.

-¡Doctor O!-Grito Dante.

-Su patético profesor ha quedado inutilizado-Dijo Hades sonriendo para luego patear a Tommy.

-¡Alabarda del Fénix: Fénix Inmortal!-Damian uso su poderoso ataque pero Hades lo atrapo y lo lanzo lejos.

Kodarus, Rakhmus y Cancerbero lanzaron uan patada juntos pero Plutón atrapo a Cancerbero y Kodarus de sus piernas, para luego lanzarlos contra Rakhmus, este choco contra sus compañeros-Megazords tan débiles-Dijo Plutón burlonamente.

Giles y Daku empuñaron sus espadas y su katana, respectivamente, Daku en un rápido movimiento, logro hacerle un corte en el pecho a Plutón, Giles con sus espadas logro hacer que retrocedería.

Viper lanzo una llamarada de sus tres cabezas contra Plutón, Plutón lo recibió directamente-¡Flecha estelar!-El Ghost Marine Megazord lanzo una flecha, mientras que NightRay empuñaba su espada.

-¡Corte Sombrío!-El ataque se combinó con el de Ghost Marine Megazord, Plutón lo recibió directamente saliendo a volar unos centímetros, mientras su cuerpo comenzo a tener grietas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-Pregunto Plutón burlonamente.

Micenas y Beast Megazord atacaron por la espalda-¡Beast Sword!¡Energía del Fuego!¡Alas del Fénix!-.

-¡Garras de León!¡Garras de nemea!-Ambos ataques se combinaron, Plutón lo recibió, sus alas se agrietaron, Los Megazord se reunieron, Plutón estaba herido pero aun podía luchar, pero Plutón solo volvió a empuñar su espada para luego comenzar a brillar, sus grietas se comenzaron a cerrar.

-¡Muestren más de su poder!-.

-¡Megazord Furia Griega!-.

-¡Legend Megazord!-Los dos más poderosos Megazords que han utilizado los Power Rangers, encararon a Plutón, este solo empuño su espada y se lanzó de nuevo contra esos Megazord que para él solo eran débiles.

-¡Toma esto Hades!¡White Claws: Garra Salvaje!-Grito Dante usando su poderoso ataque, Hades lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe con su guadaña contra el arma de Dante, esta se convirtió en simple polvo.

-¡Sable de León: Caída real!-Damian dio un salto para luego convertirse en la cabeza de Micenas, Hades con su guadaña corto por la mitad la cabeza, Damian cayó al suelo, su sable de León había quedado hecho polvo.

-Saldremos de esto amigo-Dijo Dante ayudando a Damian.

-¡Poder de Kodarus: Esferas sónicas de Hipocampo!-Grito Fionna lanzando su ataque, Hades lo recibió directamente, soltando la guadaña, Hades cayó al suelo-¡Muchachos hay que re matarlo!-.

-¡Bestias Legendarias del Fuego!-.

-¡Bestias Legendarias de la Tierra!-.

-¡Bestias Legendarias del Agua!-.

-¡Bestias Legendarias de la Oscuridad!-.

-¡Bestias Legendarias de las aguas Fantasmales!-.

-¡Bestias Legendarios del Trueno!-.

La herida de Marshall y Tommy creció un poco, los seis atacaron, Hades no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió los ataques directamente, Hades cayó al suelo, su armadura estaba agrietada, uno de los ojos de su casco se agrieto, Hades cayó al suelo arrodillado

Hades acerco su mano hacia la guadaña.

-¡Látigo Venenoso!-Marshall con su látigo atrapo la guadaña, Marshall jalo su latigo, Fionna atrapo la guadaña-Es todo Hades, sin tu guadaña, no puedes hacer nada-Dijo Marshall convencido de la victoria.

-¿Crees que estoy luchando enserio, chico?-Pregunto Hades sonriendo-No importa que no tenga mi guadaña, todavía puedo controlarla, aunque estemos separados-Dijo Hades levantándose.

-¡Fionna!-Grito Daniel, Marshall volteo a ver a su chica, había sido atacada por la guadaña, su cuerpo obtuvo la marca de oscuridad en la mitad del pecho y un hombro, mientras su casco se convirtió en polvo.

Marshall soltó su látigo y atrapo a Fionna-Estoy bien-.

-Maldita sea, Hades, pagaras por atacar a mi chica, ¡Poder de Rakhmus: Quimera de Tierra!-La herida de Marshall se agrando un poco más, Marshall uso su más poderoso ataque, Hades atrajo su guadaña hacia el (igual que Thor con su martillo), con su guadaña, Hades corto a la mitad el ataque de Marshall.

-¡Plutón!-Grito Hades-¡Deja de rodeos y acaba con esos Megazord!-Grito Hades a su Megazord.

-Quería divertirme un rato pero está bien, ¡Castigo Supremo!-Grito el Megazord lanzando de su cuerpo varios esferas de fuego morado, las esferas chocaron contra cada Megazord, el Megazord Furia Griega y Legend Megazord recibieron los impactos, comenzaron a brillar y se separaron.

-¡Nuestros Megazords!-Daniel y los demás se distrajeron, Hades aprovecho ese simple momento para lanzarse contra ellos, con su guadaña le hizo una herida de oscuridad en el pecho a Daniel, en una pierna a Damian y en un brazo a Dante, los demás solo recibieron golpes, los Rangers cayeron al suelo heridos, pero todavía mantenían sus trajes Rangers por suerte.

-Maldita sea...-Dante intento levantarse pero Hades solo lo miro y se le acerco.

-Chico, eres tan débil como tu padre y madre, ahora te reunirás con ellos-Hades preparo su guadaña y ataco a Dante, Daniel llego rápidamente y protegió a Dante, usando sus alas como escudo.

La hoja de la guadaña convirtió las alas de Daniel en simple polvo-No permitiré que mi equipo sufra más, Hades, ¡Alpha Espada del Fénix e Hidra: Fuego Legendario!-Grito Daniel lanzando uan llamarada potente hacia Hades, Hades lo recibió directamente pero no se movio.

-Simples cosquillas chico-Dijo Hades lanzando una patada contra Daniel, este cayó al suelo, dejando un cráter, su armadura se comenzo a agrietar-¿Por qué retan a un Dios?-Pregunto Hades sin sentido.

-¡Retaremos a quien sea con tal de proteger nuestro hogar!-Dijo Damian.

Hades miro a Damian para luego lanzar una esfera de fuego contra el-Siento gran tristeza, Ustedes, los Seres Humanos, no conocen los límites y las posibilidades de su propio cuerpo, es tan terrible, y ahora no están satisfechos con el planeta tierra, también desean el universo entero para arruinarlo con sus propias manos ¡y lo que es peor!, se arman de valor para enfrentarse contra los Dioses-.

-Si conociéramos nuestros límites, no seriamos Power Rangers-Dijo Dante sonriendo.

-Esa sonrisa tonta se borrara cuando vean esto-Hades señalo a Plutón, este tenía a sus pies a aquellos Zords, los 14 Zord de los Power Rangers, sus cuerpos robóticos estaban agrietados, sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento.

-¡Amigos!-Grito Daniel enojado-¡Déjalos en paz!-.

-Solo me interesan 6 Zords, Plutón encárgate-.

-Como digas, Hades-Plutón empuño su espada y se dirigió contra Kodarus, esta relinchaba de temor-No es nada personal, caballito-Plutón lanzo un golpe con su espada, Rakhmus apareció y uso su cuerpo como escudo-No era lo que planee, pero igual iba a destruirte-Rakhmus comenzo a brillar, convirtiéndose en polvo que comenzo a volar por el cielo.

-¡Rakhmus!-Grito Marshall, su armadura termino agrietándose, al parecer Rakhmus era lo único que lo mantenía unido a esa armadura-Amigo, no quiero que te vayas-Marshall perdió un Zord, Rakhmus cayó en batalla-¡Me las pagaras Hades!-Grito Marshall lanzandose contra Hades, este lo atrapo e hizo que su cuerpo fuera rodeado por una llamarada, Marshall lanzo un grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Marshall!-Gritaron todos.

-Todavía puedo...luchar-Dijo Marshall, aunque se le notaba que no podía levantarse.

Cancerbero y Kodarus lanzaron un ataque combinado contra Plutón, este los esquivo y con dos cortes, ataco a esos dos Zords, el ataque los convirtió en polvo de sus respectivos colores.

-¡Cancerbero!-.

-¡Kodarus!-Grito Fionna, su armadura cayó al suelo agrietada, mientras su cañón de hipocampo desapareció.

-¡Maldita sea hay que detener a Plutón!¡Alas Solares!-Damian dio un salto invocando sus alas y dirigiéndose hacia Plutón-¡Poder de Daku: Inmortalidad Oscura!-Damian uso su poderoso ataque contra Plutón, este lo recibió directamente pero no le hizo ni cosquillas, Plutón lanzo un con su espada.

-¡Muere tonto de oro!-Grito lanzando un golpe con su espada, Daku lo protegió, pero Damian fue impulsado por la potencia del ataque, saliendo disparado contra el suelo, Daku lanzo un último grito antes de desaparecer.

-¡Daku!-Damian dejo un cráter en el suelo, su armadura se destruyó, ahora solo poseía su traje de León-Mi alabarda, mi armadura, Daku, los perdí-.

Giles lanzo un golpe con sus tentáculos pero Plutón los esquivo y los corto-¡Giles!-Grito Dante-¡Déjalo en paz!¡Bastón del Kraken: Maremoto Fantasmal!-Dante lanzo su ataque, pero no hizo ninguna diferencia.

-¡Es hora de destruir este pulpo!-Grito Plutón lanzando un golpe con su espada, Giles cayó al suelo, su cuerpo brillo de color morado, su cuerpo ahora desapareció en un brillo-Solo queda un Zord-Dijo mirando a Viper.

-Giles-Dante cayó al suelo-Perdí a mi padre, madre, ahora a mi Zord-Su armadura y bastón fueron destruidos.

-¡Viper corre!-Grito Daniel a su amigo, pero Plutón lo atrapo de un de sus cuellos y lo corto-¡Viper!-.

-Al parecer, esta vez, al cortar esta cabeza a la Hidra, no crecerán dos-Dijo Plutón soltándolo, Viper desapareció en un brillo rojo, Daniel comenzo a brillar, su cuerpo se sentía débil, aún tenía su armadura pero se sentía débil.

-Mis armaduras perdieron el 50% de su poder-Dijo Daniel-si esto sigue asi no duraremos mucho-.

-¡Plutón, acaba con todos de una vez!-Grito Hades.

-¡Meteoro Supremo!-Grito Plutón, de su mano creo un gran meteoro que después de lanzarlo, choco contra los 8 zords restantes, los 8 Zords cayeron con su cuerpo agrietado, cerca de los Power Rangers.

NightRay fue el primero en que sus ojos se apagaron, el Dragon desapareció en una llamarada oscura-¡NightRay!-.

Mermail miro fijamente a Fionna para luego convertirse en agua y desaparecer-¡Mermail!-.

-Por favor, Regulus, aguanta-Regulus lanzo un último rugido, para luego convertirse en polvo-¡Regulus!-.

-Micenas, por favor, no te vayas, amigo-Micenas desapareció en un brillo, Damian se arrodillo al suelo enojado y triste-¡Micenas!-.

-Por favor, no se vayan, son mi última familia-Dijo Dante acercándose a sus Zords, estos 3 miraron a Dante, para luego desaparecer-¡Iona, Layna, Argus!-.

-Gairuda, por favor-Daniel toco el pico de Gairuda, este lanzo un grito, mientras derramaba una gran lagrima, Gairuda lanzo un grito de dolor cuando Plutón lanzo el golpe final contra el con su espada-¡Gairuda!-.

Daniel cayó al suelo, golpeando con sus puños el suelo, el cuerpo de los Rangers, su traje, desapareció, los trajes Rangers, la armadura de Daniel, ya no tenían nada-¡Nuestros Morfos rápido!-El morfo de todos habían desaparecido.

-No somos Power Rangers-Dijo Dante.

-Ya no somos nada-Dijo Damian.

-Me cuesta decirlo, pero este puede ser el fin de los Power Rangers-Dijo Tommy.

-Hemos perdido-Dijo Fionna abrazando a Marshall.

-Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero Hades gano-Dijo Marshall.

Daniel miro a sus amigos, tenían miedo, habían perdido a sus Zords, el también sufría de miedo, perdió su poder Ranger pero debía ser fuerte-No importa que no tengamos nuestros Morfos, todavía tenemos nuestro espíritu, nuestra amistad, persistencia, amor, comprensión, esperanza, fe y valor, nuestras batallas nos ha dado más fuerza, mas sabiduría, más valor, eso es lo que nos convierte en Power Rangers, si tengo que luchar sin poder lo hare, ¡Soy Daniel Rusell!¡Ranger rojo!-Grito Daniel lanzandose contra Hades.

-¡Me gustara acabar contigo!-Grito Hades lanzándose contra Daniel.

Daniel lanzo una patada, mientras Hades lanzo un golpe con su guadaña, al chocar liberaron una cortina de humo que cubrió todo el lugar-¡Daniel!-Gritaron todos preocupados por su amigo, por aquella cortina de humo, no podría saber si estaba bien o no, solo podían esperar ahora.

* * *

" _¡Esto se encuentra en su punto final! ¿Daniel será capaz de derrotar a Hades? ¿Los Rangers volverán a recuperar sus esperanzas? ¿Qué sucederá?, ay Dios, estoy muy preocupada por los muchachos, solo esperemos que puedan salir de esto."_

Quiero agradecer a **Kari Kamiya,** La portadora de la luz y compañera de Gatomon, también a los que leen este Fic, un capitulo más, próximo episodio, será el final.

Nos vemos...La próxima semana...Si asi Dios me lo permite.


	55. Un nuevo Amanecer parte 4

_"Bienvenidos al capítulo final, la última batalla al fin dará una conclusión, Soy **Keith/Poseidón,** Llego la hora, Power Rangers, hora de que demuestren todo lo que han aprendido a través de los batallas, sé que lo lograremos, podremos derrotar a Hades juntos, es hora de una última batalla juntos, solo espero poder luchar a su lado."_

 _Ahora con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Volar Más allá de las Estrellas Al Brillar**

 **Sentirás que ilumina tu camino**

 **Alumbra una luz**

 **Tu destino con orgullo**

 **Y con valor**

 **Fuiste elegido por los dioses**

 **Para vencer Levántate ya**

 **Siempre busca con afán**

 **La verdad**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

 **Con su fuerza y valor**

 **Y tu corazón dirá No fallare jamás**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Nadie puede detener Su poder**

 **Solo tiene que sentir el poder**

 **Que arde en ti Con el poder de los dioses**

 **Vamos a vencer**

 **Power Rangers Furia Griega**

* * *

 **Capítulo 55.**

 **Un nuevo amanecer Parte 4.**

 **Dimensión Oscura.**

Hades lanzo un golpe con su guadaña, Daniel lo esquivo rápidamente y lanzo una patada en su espalda, Hades se echó un poco hacia delante-¡Rusell, deja de intentar, no puedes derrotarme!-Grito Hades.

-Puedo y lo hare, Hades, todavía no has visto lo último de los Power Rangers-Dijo Daniel, Hades lanzo un golpe con su guadaña, Daniel uso una roca como escudo, pero el impacto del ataque hizo que retrocediera y chocara contra la pared.

-Deja de intentar Daniel, ya no podemos hacerle frente a Hades-Dijo Marshall acercándose a Daniel junto con los demás, Marshall le extendió la mano, Daniel la acepto pero luego lanzo un golpe contra Marshall.

-¿Asi se hacen llamar Power Rangers?¿huyendo cuando más necesitamos ganar?, sé que tienen miedo, pero no por eso debemos rendirnos, Keith, tu muerte no será en vano-Dijo Daniel a sus amigos.

-Pero ya no somos Power Rangers-Dijo Fionna.

Tommy miro al equipo y suspiro-Quien fue Ranger, siempre será Ranger-Dijo Tommy mirando a su equipo, Daniel sonrió ante el doctor O.

-Como dijo Keith, un Morfo no nos hace Power Rangers, vamos, honremos la memoria de Keith-El equipo Ranger dudo unos segundos pero luego sonrió, los Rangers formaron una línea recta frente a Hades.

-¿Cómo planean derrotarme?-.

-¡Con esto!-Daniel empuño lo que sobraba del tridente de Keith.

-¿En serio?-Hades comenzo a reírse burlonamente-Ese estúpido Morfo ya no sirve, Neptuno fue destruido junto con Keith-Dijo Hades.

-Pero todavía tenemos un poco de nuestro poder-Dijo Dante.

-Un poder que tú no conoces, Hades-Dijo Damian.

-El poder de nuestra amistad, esperanza, amor, valor, persistencia, comprensión y fe, mientras tengamos eso, no hay forma de que puedas ganarnos-Dijo Fionna.

-¿Amor?, que completa estupidez, eso es solo una ilusión-Dijo Hades-¡Guadaña del Tiempo: Meteoro del Tiempo!-Hades creo un meteoro para luego lanzarlo contra los Rangers, Daniel solo empuño con firmeza lo que quedaba del tridente.

-¡Ahora!¡Fuego!-Daniel lanzo el resto de su poder al tridente.

-¡Tierra!-.

-¡Agua!-.

-¡Oscuridad!-.

-¡Fantasmal!-.

-¡Trueno!-.

Los seis Rangers brillaron de sus colores, lanzando un rayo con lo poco que le quedaba de su poder hacia el tridente, el ataque de Hades choco contra los Rangers, una cortina de humo cubrió todo el lugar, dejando al menos por un momento lo que había sucedido con los Power Rangers.

 **Ángel Grove.**

Kim se deslizo en el suelo, pasando abajo de las piernas de un Liker, con una barra de metal le dio un golpe lanzándolo al suelo, Elsa y Nayeli actuaron rápido y lanzaron un golpe con sus espadas.

Nancy en un rápido movimiento lanzo un golpe con su sable, el ataque dio directo a un Liker destruyéndolo.

-Mi traje no soportara mucho-Dijo Nancy.

-El mío tampoco-Dijo Elsa.

-Estamos igual-Dijo Nayeli.

-No nos podemos rendir-Dijo Kim, un Liker atrapo a Nancy por la espalda y luego exploto, el traje de Nancy, Elsa y Nayeli terminaron igual que el de Kim, la explosión alcanzo a afectar a las chicas, Kim por suerte no la afecto mucho-¡Chicas!-.

-Aún podemos luchar-Dijo Elsa con Nancy sosteniéndola del hombro.

-Espero que esto termine rápido-Dijo Nayeli.

-Sin nuestro traje, no podremos aguantar mucho-Dijo Nancy.

Los Riders ya no podían soportar más, los modos de supervivencia desaparecieron, ahora los Riders se encontraban a merced de los Likers, los vengadores también, junto con guerreros Sen-¡Maestro Eubulon, retírese!-Grito Len-¡Si tú te salvas, nosotros seremos transportados pero podremos volver, si se queda, todos estaremos acabados!-.

-¡No los abandonare Riders!-Un Liker estaba a punto de lanzar el golpe final, Eubulon, logro esquivarlo a tiempo para luego lanzar un golpe con su espada, atravesando al Liker y destruyéndolo-¡Riders unidos!-.

 **Dimensión oscura.**

Hades fue el primero en aparecer de esa cortina de humo sonriendo victoriosamente, la cortina de humo comenzo a desaparecer, los Rangers se habían convertido en simples estatuas, Hades rio malignamente-¡La tierra es mía!-.

-Mi lord, ¿que hará ahora que los Rangers han caído?-Pregunto Plutón acercándose a Hades.

Hades sonrió y abrió un portal con su guadaña-Llevaremos las tinieblas a la tierra-Dijo Hades sonriendo.

-¡No lo permitiré!-La voz de Daniel se escuchó, la estatua de Daniel junto con los demás Rangers se agrietaron, rápidamente Daniel salió y tecleo a Hades lanzándolo contra el portal-¡Vamos Rangers a nuestro hogar!-Daniel se lanzó al portal junto con los demás Rangers.

-¡Mi lord!-Grito Plutón lanzandose al portal (el portal era del tamaño de los Zords), Plutón comenzo a seguir a los Rangers y a su maestro, su próximo destino, el hogar de los Rangers.

 **Ángel Grove.**

Las chicas habían caído al suelo, ya no lucharían mas, ya estaban cansadas, un Liker se acercó a las chicas y preparo un último golpe con su aguijón, las chicas ya no podrían esquivarlo ni protegerse, los otros guerreros no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar-Fue un honor luchar con ustedes-Dijo Kim.

-Lo mismo-Dijeron las otras tres, las chicas cerraron sus ojos esperando el golpe final, el portal se abrió cerca de ellas, llevándose a la mayoría de los Likers, Dante llego rápidamente y atrapo la cola del Liker y la lanzo lejos de las chicas.

-Ya pueden abrir sus ojos, chicas-Dijo Damian llegando al lado de su amigo.

-¡Dami!-Grito Nancy sonriendo abrazando y besando a Damian-estoy feliz de verte-.

-¡Dante!-Nayeli abrazo y beso a Dante apenas lo vio-¿Que sucedió con tu brazo?-Las chicas notaron las marcas de oscuridad de los Rangers, Elsa miro preocupada a Tommy, pero de repente Kim noto algo.

-¿Donde esta Daniel y Keith?-.

-¡Ríndete Rusell!-Hades cruzo el portal atacando a Daniel, Daniel lo esquivo a tiempo-Ya no tienes tus poderes Ranger, no podrás enfrentarte a mí-.

-¡Todavía tengo esto!-Daniel empuño el tridente de Keith, al parecer al usar lo único que le quedaba de poder a los chicos, logro repararlo-Tal vez no tenga el mismo poder pero algo es algo, ¡Poder de Neptuno!¡Ranger Celestial Neptuno!-Daniel se encendió en una gran llamarada, ahora obtuvo el traje de Keith, solo que todo lo azul cambio a rojo, por el poco poder celestial la marca de oscuridad disminuyo notablemente pero todavía se encontraba ahí.

-¡Mi lord!-Grito Plutón apareciendo, intento lanzar un golpe pero una gran mano lo detuvo-¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy el guardián de este planeta, cuando un gran peligro la amenaza, yo apareceré-Dijo un Megazord.

-¡Animus!-Grito Dante sonriendo, Animus asintió a Dante y luego lanzo un golpe contra Plutón

-¿Ese no es el traje de Keith?-Pregunto Elsa preocupada y señalando a Daniel.

-Keith, no volverá-Dijo Marshall-Se sacrificó para protegernos, Hades le gano-.

-¡No!-Grito Nancy entrando en llanto y abrazando a Damian, Nayeli hizo lo mismo y abrazo a Dante, se sintió un ambiente triste por unos segundos, que parecían minutos, Tommy dio un paso al frente.

-Chicas, encárguense de salvar a las personas en peligro, muchachos, nosotros nos encargaremos de los Likers-Dijo Tommy, los Rangers asintieron, las chicas también y se retiraron para poder salvar a los inocentes.

-Esto me recuerda cuando luchábamos con los Likers en este mismo estado, ¿recuerdas Dante?-Pregunto Damian sonriendo.

-Fue muy duro, pero esta vez es diferente, no tenemos nuestros poderes por si pasa algo-Dijo Dante.

-No importa, lo que importa es al menos hacer que no hieran a las personas-Dijo Fionna.

-Esta vez será más duro que antes, pero bueno-Dijo Marshall.

-¡Vamos muchachos!-Grito Tommy lanzandose contra los Likers, los demás Rangers lo siguieron.

Animus lanzo un golpe con su brazo de tiburón espada, la hoja logro dañar un poco al Megazord-Asi que tú eres el legendario Zord Plutón, he escuchado de ti junto con los demás Zords olímpicos-Dijo Animus.

-Si escuchaste tanto de mí, no deberías enfrentarte a mí, a diferencia de ti, tengo más años de experiencia en combate-.

-No importa cuánto tiempo has luchado, al final solo ganara el que tengo mejor espíritu de batalla-Dijo Animus lanzando una patada contra el Megazord, Plutón lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe con su espada, ambas espadas chocaron liberando chispas.

Tommy se deslizo en el suelo pasando por las piernas de un Liker y luego lo pateo-Maestro Eubulon, es un placer luchar a su lado-Dijo Tommy al maestro de los Riders, el nombrado lanzo un golpe con su espada.

-El honor es todo mío, Tommy Oliver-Dijo Eubulon, Tommy se impulsó con el hombro del Rider y lanzo una patada contra varios Likers.

Fionna estaba junto con Kase-Esto de luchar sin poderes sí que es pesado-Fionna lanzo una patada giratoria contra un Liker alejándolo, Kase dio un salto y lanzo un golpe empuñando una lanza.

-Sí, entiendo, ojala pronto recuperes tus poderes-Dijo Kase.

Kase estrecho la mano de Fionna, Fionna dio un salto mientras giraba alrededor de Kase lanzando patadas a varios Likers, Len lanzo un golpe protegiendo al espada de Kase-Estas criaturas no tienen honor-Dijo Len.

-¿Qué tipo de monstruo que busca aterrorizar a la gente la tendría?-Pregunto sarcásticamente Kase.

Marshall estaba junto Hunt y Pryce, Hunt lanzo un golpe con su hacha-Ahora que no tienes tus poderes Ranger, no eres necesario Marshall-Dijo Hunt fríamente, Pryce solo rio y lanzo una patada contra un Liker.

-Asi es Hunt, frio por fuera, pero se preocupa por sus amigos por dentro-Dijo Pryce-¡Sword Vent!-Pryce empuño su espada y se la lanzo a Marshall-Al menos no estarás desarmado-.

-Gracias-Agradeció Marshall y luego lanzo un golpe con su espada-Estoy más acostumbrado a mi hacha pero bueno-Sonrió Marshall.

Chance disparo su arma contra un Liker que se encontraba atrás de Damian-Amigo, eso por poco asusta-Damian lanzo una patada contra un Liker, Chance solo rio para luego lanzar otro disparo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero por lo menos, te salve el trasero-Chance comenzo a reírse.

-Graciosito-Dijo Damian sarcásticamente, Damian se lanzó a atrapar a un Liker para luego hacerle una llave, la cabeza del Liker golpeo el suelo y desapareció-Vaya, esos programas de la WWE por fin me sirvieron de algo-.

Dante se paró sobre sus manos y lanzo patadas giratorias, alejando a muchos Likers-Esas habilidades son buenas Dante-Dijo Nolan lanzando un golpe con su báculo, Nolan lanzo una patada luego para alejar a un Liker.

-Sí, mis padres me entrenaron desde pequeño, pero me sentiría mejor con un arma-Dijo Dante.

-¡Sword Vent!-Nolan invoco sus dos espadas y se las lanzo a Dante-Toma, úsalas-.

-Genial, como cuando tenía mis poderes Ranger-.

Los vengadores seguían luchando intensamente, Wanda y Visión cuidaban sus espaldas, Visión al ser un robot no se cansaba pero Wanda era todo lo contrario, los guerreros Sen seguían luchando pero poco a poco la energía de los muchachos se iba disminuyendo.

Daniel lanzo un golpe con el tridente, la guadaña choco contra el tridente liberando varias chispas-Estas dando tan buena batalla como cuando luchaba contra mi hermano-Dijo Hades riendo malignamente.

-sé que no eres malo en el fondo Hades, eras tan buena persona como Keith, solo que la oscuridad de Cronos te contagio-Dijo Daniel-¡Tridente celestial: Llamarada celestial!-Grito Daniel lanzando una llamara del tridente.

Hades lo esquivo y lanzo un golpe con su guadaña-¡Cállate!¡No eres digno de nombrar a mi padre!-Hades lanzo un golpe más con su guadaña, Daniel lo lanzo directamente y cayó al suelo, Hades se posó encima de Daniel, solo su tridente y le comenzo a golpear en el casco-¡Un humano no es digno de nombrarlo!-Los golpes cada vez eran más fuertes.

Daniel recibio lo golpes, su visor comenzo a agrietarse-¡No permite que gobiernes nuestro mundo Hades!-Daniel lanzo un cabezazo contra el casco de Hades, el golpe del impacto hizo que ambos casco obtuvieran grietas, Hades retrocedió alejándose de Daniel.

-Es hora de acabar contigo Hades-Dijo Daniel empuñando su tridente.

-¡Eso te lo tengo que decir a ti, Rusell!¡Guadaña del Tiempo: Meteoro del Tiempo!-Hades se transformó en un meteoro de color morado y rojo que se lanzó contra Daniel, Daniel empuño el tridente firmemente.

-¡Tridente celestial: Alas del Fénix Celestial!-Daniel se transformó en un fuerte Fénix, batiendo sus alas se lanzó contra Hades, ambos chocaron entre si y aparecieron al lado opuesto donde se encontraban, se daban sus espaldas esperando que cayera uno.

Hades fue el primero en caer, su casco desapareció, su armadura obtuvo varias grietas, Daniel sonrió victoriosamente pero su traje desapareció-Al parecer eso fue todo lo que pude dar-Daniel se arrodillo al suelo.

-Ya acabaste toda tu energía y al perder el poder celestial, tu herida de oscuridad hará efecto-La herida de oscuridad de Daniel creció drásticamente, cubriendo la mayoría de su pecho y todo un brazo.

-¡Daniel!-Gritaron los Rangers al ver a su líder caer, intentaron ayudarlo pero los Likers los detenían, Hades se acercó hacia Daniel empuñando su guadaña, arrastrando el metal del suelo mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

Animus lanzo un golpe con su brazo de tigre contra Plutón, el Megazord malvado lo esquivo y atrapo su puño con una mano, luego con la otra lanzo un golpe con su espada al pecho del León.

-El guardián no puede contra mí-Plutón pateo a Animus dejándolo en el suelo, con su espada le corto uno de los cuernos a Animus, el cuerno se incrusto al suelo enfrente de ellos.

-No puedo creerlo, no podre defender a la tierra-Animus intento levantarse pero Plutón lo pateo de nuevo.

Los Riders, Rangers, Sen-Kus y Vengadores ya no podían luchar más, cayeron al suelo, los Likers los atraparon, Hades agarro el cuello de Daniel y se acercó a los Likers-¿Estos son los guerreros que querían detenerme?, ni siquiera con el guardián de la tierra Animus pudieron-Plutón sostuvo a Animus al lado de Hades.

-Todavía...no has ganado-Dijo Daniel levantándose.

-Mírate chico, mira a tu al rededor, no hay Rangers, Riders, Vengadores, Sen-Kus, no hay más guerreros, la oscuridad reina, ¡El mundo solo tendrá tinieblas!-Grito Hades sonriendo y gritando al cielo malignamente.

-No pasara Hades-.

-Primero acabare contigo, Red Ranger, fuiste un buen rival pero ya es tu final, ¡Guadaña del tiempo: Rayo del tiempo!-Hades lanzo un rayo contra Daniel, este lo recibió directamente cayendo al suelo-Ahora tendrás el mismo destino que Keith-.

Daniel se arrodillo al suelo, su cuerpo comenzo a sufrir un cambio poco a poco su piel se volvía gris-No-Dijo Daniel mirando sus manos-Esto no puede acabar asi, ¡No me iré sin al menos, poner la balanza a nuestro favor!¡Tridente celestial: Alas del Fénix celestial!-A pesar de no tener su traje, Daniel lanzo su ataque usando todo lo que le quedaba de su poder, al estar demasiado cerca Hades no reacciono rápidamente solo para protegerse con su tridente.

Al chocar, Daniel apareció atrás de Hades, su cuerpo se encontraba herido, mientras la herida de oscuridad creció lo suficiente para cubrirle todo el pecho y una parte de su pierna-Fuiste tonto al usar la última gota de tu poder chico-.

-No...Lo...creo...mira tú...arma...-Daniel cayó al suelo rendido, cerrando los ojos.

Hades se extrañó y miro a ver su guadaña esta parecía normal, pero la hoja de repente se agrieto-¡No!-Grito Hades mirando su guadaña, la guadaña comenzo a obtener varias grietas, liberando energía de ella.

La marca de oscuridad de todos desapareció, ya los Rangers no estaban cansados o al menos no mucho, Daniel al agrietar la guadaña, hizo que todos los efectos que había hecho fueran revertidos, todos los efectos incluyendo...

-¡Hades!-Grito una voz saliendo de un portal, Keith apareció lanzando una patada contra Hades mandandolo lejos de los chicos-Vaya, eso de ser estatua, sí que es algo incómodo-Dijo Keith riendo.

-¡Keith!-Grito Fionna abrazando a su mentor, los Rangers lograron soltarse junto con los héroes, los chicos chocaron puños con Keith, Daniel seguía en el suelo completamente cansado-Ha luchado arduamente-.

-Todavía no podemos descansar-Keith toco con su palma a Daniel, liberando una especie de brillo hacia él, sus heridas fueron sanadas-Cualquier humano al intentar usar el poder de un Dios, es automáticamente destruido, fuiste la excepción, tal vez fue tu fuerza de voluntad y valor-.

Daniel poco a poco se comenzo a levantar, cuando vio a Keith abrazo a su mentor-Es una alegría verte Keith-Dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-Has luchado fuertemente Daniel, gracias a ti, obtuvieron de nuevo los poderes Ranger, miren sus muñecas-Keith tenia razon, los Morfos volvieron a aparecer, con todo su poder al máximo, ahora volvían a tener incluso el poder de las gemas.

-Es asombroso, nuestros poderes-.

-Extrañaba decir esto, ¿Listos?-Daniel se posó enfrente de todos con su mejorado Morfo.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Furia Griega!¡Poder del Fuego!¡Con el poder del Fénix!¡Red Battlizer Alfa!¡Alfa Red Ranger!-.-Daniel, el líder de esta generación Ranger.

-¡Poder de la Tierra!¡Con la Fuerza de la Manticora!¡Modo Terrenal!¡Ranger Amarillo!-Marshall, el rebelde del grupo Ranger.

-¡Poder del agua!¡Con el Canto de la Sirena!¡Modo Tsunami!¡Ranger Azul!-Fionna, la chica con la hermosa voz del grupo Ranger.

-¡Poder del Dragon!¡Con la Valentía del Dragon!¡Modo Espectral!¡Ranger Negro!-Tommy, el gran Ranger Legendario y segundo mentor de esta generación Ranger.

-¡Poder de la Manta Raya!¡Con la Flexibilidad de la Manta Raya!¡Modo Fantasmal!¡Ranger Morado!-Dante, el Ranger que nunca pierde la esperanza de esta generación Ranger.

-¡León de Oro!¡Corazón de León!¡Modo Solar!¡Ranger Dorado!-Damian, el estratega de esta generación Ranger.

-¡Poder del Olimpo!¡Poder de Neptuno!¡Ranger Neptuno!-El mentor de esta generación Ranger y uno de los guardianes de la tierra.

Los Power Rangers Furia Griega volvieron-¡No!¡Sus poderes Rangers ya estaban en el olvido!-.

-¡Ese es tu error Hades, asegurar tu victoria!-Grito Keith.

-¡Pluton!-Hades empuño su espada mientras entraba a la cabina de Pluton-¡Acabaremos con ustedes!-Plutón soltó a Animus, este se convirtió a su forma humana cayendo en los brazos de Keith.

-Descansa Kite, nosotros nos encargaremos-Dijo Keith, Kite desaparecio en un brillo sonriéndole a Keith.

-Suerte, Power Rangers-.

-¿Listos para llamar a viejos amigos?-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Vuelvan de las cenizas Gairuda y Viper!-.

-¡Rujan con fuerza, Regulus y Rakhmus!-.

-¡Aparezcan del mundo submarino, Mermail y Kodarus!-.

-¡No te olvides de mí, mi niña!-Cake dio un salto convirtiéndose en el feroz Zord Gato Marino.

-¡Surjan de las tinieblas, NightRay y Cancerbero!-.

-¡Aparezcan del mundo fantasmal, Iona, Argus, Layna y Giles!-.

-¡Truenen, Micenas y Daku!-.

-¡Hora de la lucha Neptuno!-.

Los 16 poderosos Zords aparecieron-¡Adelante!-Los Rangers entraron a la cabina de Gairuda, Regulus, Mermail, NightRay, Iona, Micenas y Neptuno-¡Megazord Furia Griega!-Los 6 primeros Megazord se combinaron formando a uno de los más poderosos Megazord que tenían..

-¡Megazord Gato Marino!-Cake obtuvo su modo Megazord.

-¡Legend Megazord!-Los Legend Zords se cambiaron.

-¡Neptuno Modo Guerrero Celestial Marino!-.

4 poderosos Megazords contra el poderoso Plutón, Plutón empuño su espada y lanzo un golpe contra Neptuno, el Dragon lo esquivo de forma inmediata, Cake lanzo un golpe con su latigo, atrapando la espada pero Plutón jalo a Cake hacia el para luego darle una patada.

-¡No podrán contra mí!¡Todavía tengo algo de poder del tiempo!-Hades empuño su guadaña una vez más-¡Toma un poco de poder Plutón!-Plutón comenzo a brillar insensatamente.

-¡Hermano, no!-Grito Keith intento acercarse pero fue inútil, el Megazord Plutón, comenzo a sufrir un terrible metamorfosis, su cuerpo comenzo a obtener la forma de un Dragon humanoide de carne y hueso, su armadura se redujo de tamaño, ahora solo su armadura cubría una parte de su pecho, piernas y brazos, su cabeza tomo la forma del casco de Hades, pero dejaba ver una boca con terribles dientes, tenía 3 pares de alas, ubicados en orden: dos de Dragon robótico, dos de murciélago negro y dos de ángel oscuro, su espada cambio a una guadaña con un ojo en ella, mientras su pecho obtuvo la misma gema que tenía Plutón antes.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Daniel.

-Una metamorfosis, su cuerpo se combinó con el de Hades, ahora nos estamos enfrentando a una combinación entre Hades y Plutón-Explico Tommy.

-Eso no debió haber pasado-Dijo Keith-Se supone que Plutón obtendría mas poder pero no de esa forma, tal vez como la guadaña estaba agrietada libero demasiado poder de la oscuridad, tanto que lo corrompió-.

-¡Poseidón!-La criatura atrapo con una sola mano a Neptuno-¡Acabare contigo hermano!¡Soy Hades y al mismo tiempo Plutón, soy el destructor del tiempo, Chrono Destroyer!-Se presentó la criatura.

-¡Keith!-El Megazord Furia Griega lanzo varios golpes con su espada contra la criatura, que era de un tamaño mas grande que los Megazord, Chrono Destroyer lanzo un golpe con su guadaña contra el Megazord lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡Informes de daños!-Grito Daniel.

-¡Perdimos la mitad de energía!-Grito Damian preocupado.

-¿Con tan solo un golpe?-Pregunto incrédulo Dante.

-No podremos lo atacarlo de cerca-Dijo Marshall.

-Ataques a distancia-Propuso Fionna.

-Tal vez lastimemos a Neptuno-Dijo Tommy.

-¡Latigo de Gato Marino!-Cake atrapo la muñeca del monstruo, con el latigo, Cake hizo que Chrono Destroyer soltara a Neptuno-Necesitaremos un poco más de poder para derrotarlo-Dijo Cake.

-¡Ataque final: Bestias Legendarias!-El Legend Megazord uso su más poderoso ataque contra Chrono Destroyer, este lo recibió directamente pero solo retrocedió un poco, Chrono Destroyer lanzo un golpe con su guadaña, el Legend Megazord lo recibió directamente cayendo al suelo.

-¡Tridente Celestial: Meteoro de agua!-El Megazord lanzo un meteoro de su elemento contra el monstruo, Chrono Destroyer se protegió con su guadaña para luego usar su pie para comenzar a aplastar a Neptuno, Neptuno sostuvo el pie con sus brazos y comenzo a hacer fuerza.

-¡Neptuno!-El Megazord Furia Griega lanzo una patada contra el pie del monstruo, el monstruo lanzo un rayo del ojo de su guadaña contra el Megazord, este cayó al suelo con su cuerpo liberando varias chispas.

-No podrán contra mí, ¡Ojo de la destrucción!-El ojo de la guadaña lanzo una llamarada contra el Megazord, Cake se puso enfrente intentando detenerlo pero lo recibió directamente y el daño también afecto al Megazord Furia Griega, los Rangers recibieron el daño haciendo que perdieran la transformación y la cabina comenzara a dañarse.

-¡No!-Gritaron Neptuno y Keith, el Legend Megazord intento acercarse pero con un fuerte golpe de Chrono Destroyer termino en el suelo, más bien, en un gran cráter, el Megazord se separó y los Legend Zords volvieron a sus formas de cristales y volvieron donde los Power Rangers.

Chrono Destroyer aumento la fuera de su pisada y piso al Dragon, este término en un cráter volviendo a su forma Dragon, los Rangers se encontraban en su cabina, por el ataque perdieron sus trajes, su cabina casi estaba destruida, todos estaban en el suelo.

-¿Siguen vivos?-Pregunto Marshall intentando evitar el ambiente tenso.

-Por lo menos seguimos completos-Dijo Fionna levantándose y volviendo a su puesto.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue una gran sacudida-Dijo Daniel levantándose.

-Después de esto, tomare un largo descanso-Dijo Damian.

-Si es que no morimos en esta lucha-Dijo Damian.

-Eso sí que dolió- Dijo el Doctor O-Necesitaremos alguna otra estrategia para derrotarlo, los Legends Zords perdieron toda su energía, Cake perdió su transformación-Fionna miro hacia el suelo y vio a una lastimada Cake caminando.

-¡Cake!-Grito Fionna preocupada, con un poco de fuerza, el Megazord con su mano atrapo a Cake y la puso dentro de la cabina-¿Cómo te sientes Cake?-Pregunto Fionna cargando a su gata.

-Con hambre, cansada y solo quiero dormir una gran siesta-Dijo Cake haciéndose tan pequeña que entro al bolsillo del short de Fionna.

-Al menos no esta tan mal-Dijo Fionna riéndose.

-¡Maldita sea!-Daniel golpeo la mesa de control de su puesto-¡No podremos hacer nada, intentamos las transformaciones más poderosas que tenemos y todavía no logramos hacer nada!, no tenemos más oportunidad, debe haber algo más que no hemos usado-.

- _"¡Intenten el Código Alfa Celestial!"-_ La voz de alfa sonó en los Morfos de los chicos-"¡ _Pueden combinar sus 13 Zords en uno solo, los 6 Beast Zords, junto con los 6 Legend Zords y Neptuno!"-._

 _-_ ¡Eso suena potente!-Grito Marshall emocionado.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Keith?-Pregunto Tommy en el Morfo.

-Rangers, veo una silueta en la gema que tiene Chrono Destroyer en su pecho, iré yo, tal vez sea mi hermano, usen a Neptuno, al menos todavía tiene poder-Keith dejo su tridente en su cabina y entro a un tubo de escape-¡Neptuno dispárame hacia el pecho de aquella criatura!-Grito Keith.

-¡Entendido!-El radar comenzo a apuntar al pecho de Chrono Destroyer-¡Fuego!-Neptuno disparo de su boca a Keith, este se dirigió rápidamente contra el cristal del pecho, al entrar, era como si se entrara en un lugar espeso, en vez de ser duro se sentía como entrar en una gelatina.

 **Dentro de Chrono Destroyer.**

Keith entro rápidamente y se encontró con una figura, era como Hades pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una piel que parecía la marca de oscuridad-¿Qué haces aquí, Poseidón?-Hades miro con sus ojos rojos a Keith.

-¡Vine a sacarte de aquí, hermano!-Grito Keith.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Poseidón, no me iré de aquí-Dijo para luego estar cerca de su hermano-Solo viniste aquí en vano-Hades lanzo una patada contra Keith, el Ranger celestial cayó al suelo, se levantó rápidamente y preparo sus puños.

-¡Te derrotare hermano!-.

-¡En tus sueños!-Ambos lanzaron un golpe, sus puños chocaron directamente, luego dieron un salto hacia atrás y luego lanzaron una patada, Hades era fuerte, pero Keith no se quedaba atrás.

 **Ángel Grove.**

-¿Listos?-.

-Si-.

-¡Activar Código Alfa Celestial!-Daniel puso su moneda de poder y su cristal en su mesa de control, junto con los demás Rangers, los cristales se convirtieron en los Legend Zords, mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

El Megazord Furia Griega se separó de sus piernas, los brazos también se separaron de su cuerpo, Regulus y Micenas volvieron a tomar su forma de animales salvajes, el cuello de Neptuno se transformó en uno de los brazos del Megazord Furia Griega, la cabeza del Dragon se separó del cuello revelando una mano, Micenas y Regulus se convirtieron en una armadura que se conectó a las patas delanteras, sus cabezas quedaron como pies, Viper dio un salto, se convirtió en una armadura en el pecho, sus alas quedaron en la columna del Dragon, las alas de Neptuno se conectaron al cuerpo del Megazord Furia Griega, mientras el pecho del Dragon obtuvo una armadura dorado con dos ojos negros con pupilas verdes, que cambiaron a rojo, característico de Viper, el cuello del medio se conectó a la espalda rectamente, los otros dos cuellos y cabezas se conectaron a la cadera, quedando como dos poderosos cañones, mientras la cola se conectó al cuerpo de Iona, quedando como una espada de una larga hoja roja. Giles se separó de sus tentáculos, estos se conectaron al pecho del Dragon, mientras la cabeza se conectaba encima de él, el cuerpo de Giles se transformó en el otro brazo del Megazord Furia Griega, las aletas de Iona se separaron de la espalda y se conectaron a los brazos, Mermail se conectó ahora a los hombros, quedando sus dos cañones que eran los brazos rodeados por una armadura que en realidad era el cuello de NightRay, Kodarus se separó por la mitad, su cola se conectó a la de Neptuno, mientras el cuerpo superior se conectaba a la espalda, Cancerbero y Rakhmus repitieron la misma accion que Micenas y Regulus, solo que esta vez se ubicaron en las patas traseras, por ultimo Daku, doblo sus alas, conectándolas entre sí, mientras sus patas entraban en una compuerta, su cabeza también, Daku había quedado como el escudo del poderoso Megazord, por último, el tridente se combinó a al cuerpo de Iona, quedando como Tridente mucho más poderoso, mientras la cabeza de Neptuno se convirtió en el nuevo casco del Zord, sus ojos brillaron de color azul-¡Megazord Centauro Celestial!-El Megazord era más grande que todos los Megazord que los conformaban.

Todavía no llegaba ni a la cadera de Chrono Destroyer pero si podía dar pelea, la nueva cabina tenía una mesa de control, una circulo atrás de ellos que tenía la cabeza de los 14 Zords (A pesar de que Layna y Argus, no se conectaron directamente, están dentro de Iona), junto con la de Neptuno en medio-Vaya, nunca pensé ver esto-Daniel junto con los demás recuperaron sus trajes Ranger.

-Megazord Centauro Celestial-Repitió el nombre Marshall.

-Esto sí que se ve poderoso-Dijo Dante mirando un modelo holográfico del Megazord.

-Ahora si podremos ganar-Dijo sonriendo Damian.

-Las posibilidades subieron, el balance ahora está a nuestro favor-Dijo Fionna.

-No nos confiemos mucho-Dijo Tommy.

-¡Vamos Power Rangers!¡Hora de probar a esta belleza!-Daniel hizo que el Megazord comenzara a acercarse poco a poco al Chrono Destroyer.

-¡Aléjense!-Grito Lanzando una patada, el Megazord lo esquivo rapidamente y lanzo un golpe con su tridente, logrando herir al Chrono Destroyer, este retrocedió-¡No pueden contra mí, yo soy el destructor del tiempo!¡Meteoro Chrono!-Declaro disparando un meteoro rojo y grande contra el Megazord.

El Megazord atravesó con el tridente a la gran esfera, destruyéndola completamente, eso sorprendió a todos los que vieron esa escena-¡Eso sí que es poder!-Grito Marshall sonriendo-¡Hay que acabar esta batalla rápido para que no cause más daño!-.

-¡No!¡Keith sigue adentro, no permitiré que él se vaya de nuevo!-Grito el líder del equipo.

 **Dentro de Chrono Destroyer.**

Keith lanzo una patada doble contra Hades, este lo esquivo y atrapo la pierna de Keith, luego lo lanzo al suelo-Eres debil hermano, siempre serás débil, por no aceptar el poder de la oscuridad de nuestro padre-Dijo Hades acercándose a Keith.

-Al menos, no me rebajaste al recibir ese poder, eras de los 3 dioses principales, de los más nobles, junto conmigo y Zeus, pero te rebajaste cuando decidiste seguir a nuestro padre, poniéndose su máscara-Dijo Keith desactivando su transformación.

-¡Cállate!-Grito Hades rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Keith, para luego hacerlo caer-¡Tú no eres mi hermano!¡Eres mi último objetivo para poder llenar de tinieblas la tierra!-Grito mientras comenzaba a golpear a Keith-¡Tú eres mi objetivo!-Grito lanzando varios golpes contra Keith.

Keith recibía los golpes directamente, duro unos minutos, pero luego paro-Entonces...termínalo...siempre serás mí...hermano-Hades mostro un rostro que nunca se pensó mostrar, uno de tristeza, uno de sus ojos se volvió igual que el de Keith, mientras el otro seguía del mismo color.

-Keith-Hades se levantó.

-¡Pero porque eres mi hermano, te debo ayudar!-Keith rápidamente se levantó para luego lanzar un golpe en el rostro de Hades, con ese golpe la máscara de Hades cayó al suelo, revelando sus rostro, los ojos de Hades tomaron el mismo color que los de Keith, mientras de su cuerpo salía una gran oscuridad-¿Acaso lo logre?-.

Hades cayó al suelo, Keith se acercó lentamente a Hades-Keith-Hades dijo el nombre del Ranger, Keith miro a Hades, Hades sonrió para luego abrazar a Keith-Gracias, hermano, muchas gracias-.

-Hermano, te extrañe tanto-Keith correspondió al abrazo-Debemos irnos ahora-Keith uso un comunicadores que se encontraba en su oído-Rangers, estén atentos, saltare, ya recupere a mi hermano. Necesitamos que nos atrapen en medio de la caída con el Megazord-.

-" _Me cuesta trabajo confiar en Hades, Keith, pero lo hare, estaremos atentos"-_ Daniel corto la comunicación, Hades y Keith se miraron para luego sonreír, ambos comenzaron a correr y cruzaron la gema del pecho, saliendo del Chrono Destroyer.

-¡Poder del Olimpo!¡Poder de Neptuno/Plutón!¡Ranger Neptuno/Plutón!-Keith no necesitaba de su Morfo para transformarse, ambos cayeron en picada acercándose poco a poco al suelo.

 **Ángel Grove.**

-¡Ahí van bajando!-Grito Tommy, Daniel hizo que el Megazord los atrapara con la palma de su mano, ambos Rangers celestiales entraron a la cabina-Es asombroso que nuestro enemigo principal, este en nuestra cabina-.

Keith no hizo caso del comentario y se ubicó en su lugar, Hades estuvo al lado de el-Ya podemos acabar esto-Dijo Keith.

-El punto débil de Chrono Destroyer es el cristal del pecho, se necesitara un gran ataque, cargado de máximo poder-Dijo Hades.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo Dante-¡Fionna envía a Cake a la batalla!¡Argus y Layna salgan!-Dante invoco a los dos Ghost Zords, Fionna asintió e hizo que Cake saliera a la batalla convertida en el Zord Gato Marino.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?-Pregunto Cake.

-Combinémoslos en una poderosa arma-Propuso Dante.

-Eso es una buena idea-Dijo Damian.

-¡Cañón Celestial, activado!-Cake guardo sus patas traseras mientras se separaba por la mitad, Argus obtuvo dos cañones en sus brazos, en uno tenía la cabeza de Cake, en el otro obtuvo el resto del cuerpo de Cake que funcionaba como otro cañón, Argus puso su cuerpo recto, Layna se conectó a su espalda, quedando como un tercer cañón, el tridente de conecto al cañón, apuntando hacia delante las tres filosas hojas.

-Vaya-Dijo Marshall.

-Rangers, carguen todos sus poderes, hasta la última gota-Dijo Keith-¿Saben lo que eso implica?-.

-¿Que implica?-Pregunto Dante.

-Que dejaremos de ser Power Rangers-Respondió Tommy tristemente, un silencio incomodo apareció, todos se sentían tristes por aquello, pero era la única opción si querían salvar a Ángel Grove.

-Yo lo hare-Dijo Daniel.

-Te sigo, líder-Dijo Marshall.

-Si es la única opción-Dijo Fionna.

-Mis padres harían lo mismo si estuvieran en mi lugar-Dijo Dante.

-Solo quiero que esto acabe rápido-Dijo Damian.

-Ya todos estamos de acuerdo-Dijo Tommy, Keith sonrió ante el sacrificio de sus discípulos, Cada uno desactivo su transformación e insertaron sus monedas de poder, junto con los cristales.

-Es hora, Rangers-Dijo Keith-¡Con toda nuestro poder!-.

-Yo también les brindare de mi poder-Hades junto con Keith eran los únicos que no habían desactivado su transformación, debido a que como su poder es celestial no tendrían las consecuencias de los demás.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Keith.

-¡Power Rangers Furia Griega!¡Este es nuestro poder!¡El poder de los Dioses del Olimpo!¡Cañón Celestial: Bestias Celestiales!¡Fuego!-El cañón concentro todo su poder en un solo punto, el tridente, el arma disparo un poderoso rayo, que mostraba a los 8 Beast Zords, Cake, 6 Legend Zords, 2 Dragones celestiales, por último, cada combinación Megazord que se había usado en la batalla.

El ataque dio directamente a Chrono Destroyer, este intento soportarlo pero de nada sirvió, Chrono Destroyer comenzo a desaparecer, poco a poco, de su cuerpo salió Plutón, quien estaba en su forma Dragon.

-Bienvenido, amigo-Dijo Hades sonriendo, los Likers desaparecieron, el cielo oscuro dejo caer poco a poco gotas de lluvia, la batalla al final acabo, todos los momentos que vivieron los chicos de su vida Ranger acabo ahí.

-¡Power Rangers!-Grito Daniel-¡El poder de los dioses ha triunfado sobre el mal!-.

 **1 hora después.**

Los chicos estaban reunidos, junto con las chicas, los aliados ya se habían retirado, felices de poder haber ayudado aunque sea un poco-Estoy orgullosos de todos ustedes, pudieron derrotar la fuente de la oscuridad que dejo mi padre, ahora, debo devolver la guadaña a su lugar-Keith empuño la guadaña de Cronos.

-Lamento mis errores, sé que neceistaran tiempo para disculparme-Dijo Hades, Daniel sonrio y le estrecho la mano.

-Al final, no fue tu culpa, si no de Cronos-Dijo Daniel.

Hades se quedó sorprendido para luego sonreír-En serio eres genial, Daniel-Los Rangers miraron sus Morfos, estos cayeron al suelo, completamente grises, sus monedas y cristales desaparecieron.

-Asi que, esta será la última vez que nos veremos-Dijo Fionna.

-Si-Dijo Keith-Sus Zords volverán al Olimpo conmigo, Cake perderá sus poderes, pero podrá seguir hablando-Dijo Keith sonriendo-Despídanse de sus Zords-Los Rangers se acercaron a sus respectivos Zords con tristeza.

-NightRay, Cancerbero-Tommy toco las cabezas de cada uno de sus Zords, Cancerbero, fue la del medio-Gracias por permitirme luchar a su lado, NightRay, recordare estas batallas junto con las antiguas con el equipo original, Cancerbero, gracias por luchar a mi lado amigo, los extrañare a cada uno de ustedes-Los rugidos de tristeza no se hicieron esperar.

Elsa se acercó a Tommy y miro a los Zords-Fue un honor luchar a su lado, yo cuidare de Tommy-.

-Mermail, Kodarus-Fionna toco la mano de Mermail junto con la cabeza de Kodarus-Mermail, siempre recordara tu hermosa voz, Kodarus, nunca olvidare las batallas que tuvimos juntos, amigas, las extrañare bastante-Fionna derramo lágrimas, Mermail comenzo a tocar una melodía triste en su arpa.

-No soy bueno para las despedidas, pero supongo que solo tengo que decir lo que siente mi corazón-Marshall se acercó a sus dos Zords felinos-Fue un gran honor luchar a su lado, los recordare siempre, han sido de mis mejores amigos, me ayudaron a superar miedos y eso lo agradezco mucho-Marshall derramo una lagrima viendo a sus Zords, los cuales respondieron con un rugido.

Damian se acercó a sus Zords-Mi vida la mayoría del tiempo siempre fue aburrida, hasta que los conocí a los dos, me convertí en el Ranger dorado, luche varias veces a su lado, eso enserio me hacía tan feliz, pero este es el precio por salvar la tierra, ojala nos volvamos a encontrar-Daku y Micenas lanzaron un chillido y un rugido de tristeza.

Nancy seco la lagrima que caía por la mejilla de Damian-No los olvidaremos, se sintió genial luchar a su lado, los extrañare también-.

-Me protegieron cuando esos cazadores intentaban cazarme, no podre imaginar levantarme un día y saber que ya no están conmigo, sé que las despedidas siempre son las partes más tristes, pero enserio, quisiera que se quedaran a mi lado-Dante derramo un lagrima, esta fue secada por el dedo de Argus, los 4 Zords miraron a Dante con tristeza.

Nayeli llego y toco uno de los tentáculos de Giles-Siempre recordare aquella vez donde me eligieron para ser Ranger Morada, gracias-.

Daniel se acercó a Viper y Gairuda-Nunca olvidare nuestras batallas juntos, cada vez que tenía miedo, me ayudaban a volver a tener valor, todas las aventuras, en serio serán un bonito recuerdo, nunca los olvidare, fueron parte de mi familia, les prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver-Dijo Daniel acariciando la cabeza de Viper y la cabeza de Gairuda, estos parpadearon tristemente.

Kim llego rápidamente y acaricio la cabeza de ambos Zords-Todavía no sé qué vieron en mí, para ser elegida Ranger Roja, cuando Daniel se convirtió en Abzu, pero esas luchas, fueron de los mejores momentos, espero volverlos a ver-.

Los Rangers se acercaron a Keith-Esta bien-Keith paso su mano señalando a cada Zord, cada uno comenzo a desaparecer lentamente, lanzando varios sonidos, despidiéndose de los Rangers, Neptuno y Plutón fueron los últimos.

-Es hora de irnos hermano-Dijo Hades, ambos se colocaron al lado-Fue un honor, luchar contra y a su lado, por última vez-Dijo Hades riéndose.

-Adiós Rangers, fue un honor ser su mentor-Keith y Hades desaparecieron en un brillo que se dirigió al cielo, los Rangers sacudían sus manos despidiéndose de todos ellos, los Rangers comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad, tomados de las manos por sus respectivas parejas.

-Bueno, ahora que no somos Rangers, ¿qué haremos?-Pregunto Marshall.

-Esto de volver a ser gente normal, es algo raro-Dijo Dante.

-Fue un sacrificio para que la gente fuera feliz y no sufriera más-Dijo Damian.

-Yo me siento satisfecho, pero, yo me pregunto lo mismo que Marshall-Dijo Daniel.

-Yo tengo una idea-Dijo Tommy riéndose.

 **1 mes después.**

 **Pensamiento de Daniel.**

Ha pasado un mes desde que deje de ser Power Ranger, todavía extraño a los Zords, también a Keith, también extraño a Hades, es gracioso, después de todo fue quien me convirtió en Abzu, esto es lo que les ha pasado a mis amigos:

Marshall y Fionna montaron un dúo, Marshall canta y toca guitarra mientras Fionna es la voz principal, tienen conciertos pequeños, rara vez grandes, pero el dinero que ganan lo usan para rescatar a animales de las calles.

El Doctor O sigue como profesor y Elsa sigue como directora de ReefSide.

Damian no volvió a su pueblo natal, al parecer le gusto quedarse a nuestro lado y en la preparatoria, Nancy ha aprovechado todo el tiempo para pasar con Damian a todos lados, Damian se mudó con ella para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos.

Dante sigue entrenando y viviendo en el hogar de Nayeli, Nayeli al parecer ha logrado alcanzar el nivel de luchar de Dante, de hecho en una práctica de artes marciales, lo hizo caer de cabeza, marcando su derrota.

Keith pudo llevar de nuevo la guadaña al Temen-Ni-Gru, mientras tanto yo sigo viviendo junto con Kim, pero ahora-¡Daniel, apúrate!-Bueno ahora me estoy alistando para una boda.

 **Fin Pensamientos de Daniel.**

-¡Un minuto!¡Demonios, ¿dónde estará mi corbata?!-Daniel corria por su cuarto buscando su corbata, la encontré en el suelo, rápidamente la limpio de polvo y se la puso, portaba un traje de gala negro, camisa blanca abajo y uan corbata roja-¡Ya estoy listo!-Daniel tomo el casco que se encontraba al lado de una foto, ahí estaban los Beast Zords, Legend Zords, Plutón, Neptuno, las chicas, Cake y los 8 Power Rangers-Hasta luego amigos-Daniel sonrio y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-Te estabas tardando, Daniel-Dijo Kim, Daniel quedo un poco embobado al ver a Kim, tenía un vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas, junto con una chaqueta blanca, lápiz labial rojo y una cartera blanca-¿Me veo mal?-.

-Completamente bien, vamos rápido llegaremos tarde-Daniel se subió a su moto junto con Kim.

 **Hogar de Fionna.**

-Me veo tonto-Dijo Marshall, tenía un traje de gala negro, con una camisa negra abajo, junto con un peinado hacia atrás y un moño amarillo.

-Te ves bien, no llores-Dijo Fionna con un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta los pies, tenía un moño con forma de conejo que sostenía su cabello hacia atrás y un brazalete con las letras M y F, al voltear Fionna vio a Marshall, con la camisa negra por fuera, sin su chaqueta y una corbata amarilla-¿En serio?-.

-¿Qué?, asi me veo mejor-Marshall tenía su típico peinado de siempre.

-¡Vámonos mejor!-Grito Cake con un moño azul en el cuello, los tres subieron al techo, Cake se agrando e hizo que los dos se montaran en ella-¡Próxima parada, la boda!-Cake comenzo a correr por los techos de cada casa.

 **Hogar de Nayeli.**

-¡Dante, ya llegaron!-Dijo Nayeli desde la sala, tenía un vestido morado que dejaba ver sus hombros y parte de su espalda, tenía el cabello suelto y un collar con un león parecido al de la bandana de Dante.

-Ahí voy-Dante dio un salto de las escaleras y llego al lado de Nayeli, tenía un traje blanco, con una corbata morada, su bandana seguía en su cabeza, no era la original, Nayeli le hizo esa cuando la original fue perdida en la batalla-Te vez hermosa-Dijo Dante besando a Nayeli.

-Y tu elegante-Dijo Nayeli.

-Hay, ya estamos aquí-Dijo Damian entrando por la puerta, tenía un traje negro con una corbata amarilla, Nancy llego y abrazo a Nayeli, Nancy tenía un vestido dorado que le llegaba a las rodillas y le cubría solo un hombro.

-Es hora de irnos-Los 4 salieron del hogar de Nayeli y Dante, Damian recibió de regalo de cumpleaños un auto nuevo, un Maserati de color dorado-Espero que no lleguemos tarde-Damian y Nancy iban adelante mientras Dante y Nayeli iban atras.

 **Iglesia de Ángel Grove.**

Los chicos llegaron a tiempo para la ceremonia, tomaron sus asientos rápidamente, junto con las chicas, Tommy se encontraba en un traje todo negro enfrente junto con el padre, se podían ver algunos Rangers como el equipo original, los Dino Trueno, Turbo y Zeo, junto con algunas generaciones demás.

La ceremonia inicio, Tommy se notó demasiado nervioso cuando por la puerta salió Elsa, vestida de un vestido blanco, con un ramo de flores y un velo que le cubría el rostro, las chicas se emocionaron al verla entrar.

Elsa tomo lugar al lado de Tommy, el padre inicio la sesión, los ex-Rangers miraban felices a los dos novios, al parecer el Doctor O le pidió matrimonio después de aquella batalla contra Chrono Destroyer-Como es su intención entrar en el matrimonio, unan sus manos derechas, y declaren su consentimiento ante Dios y ante la Iglesia-Dijo el padre, Tommy tomo un anillo y se lo puso a Elsa.

-Yo, Tommy Oliver. Te tomo a ti, Elsa, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-.

Elsa sonrio y tomo otro anillo-Yo, Elsa, te tomo a ti, Tommy Oliver. Como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-.

-Tommy Oliver. ¿Aceptas a Elsa como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-.

-Acepto-Dijo Tommy sonriendo.

-Elsa. ¿Aceptas a Tommy Oliver como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-.

-Sí, acepto-.

-Por el poder que me concede la santa Iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia, pueden ir en paz-Elsa no perdió tiempo y beso a Tommy enfrente de todos, todos aplaudieron alegremente.

-Hora de lanzar el ramo-Dijo Tommy.

Las chicas se formaron en un grupo, Elsa se puso de espalda y lanzo el ramo, la afortunada en atraparlo fue...Kim, esta sonreía alegremente mientras reía con sus amigas y le lanzo una mirada a Daniel, este solo le sonrio a su chica.

-¿No extrañas tu vida de Ranger?-Pregunto Marshall.

-¿Que si la extraño?, quisiera volver al pasado para vivirla una y otra vez-Dijo Daniel.

-Al menos ya por fin hay paz en Ángel Grove-Dijo Dante.

-Sí, ya todos podrán dormir en paz al menos mucho tiempo-Dijo Damian.

-Solo esperemos que no sea temporal, Salud-los 5 chicos chocaron sus copas y tomaron champaña.

 **Temen-Ni-Gru.**

La guadaña estaba incrustada en su lugar, todo se veía tranquilo, pero una mano salió rápidamente y la empuño-Creyeron que la maldad desaparecería asi como asi, pero se equivocaron, Hades, tonto, no lograste llenar mis expectativas-Dijo la maligna voz.

-Mi lord-Dijo un guerrero que por la oscuridad no se podía ver, pero parecía un caballero-¿Que planea hacer ahora?-.

-Buena pregunta, Savithar, buena pregunta, primero derrocare al Olimpo, luego acabare con los responsables del fallo de Hades, prepara las tropas-Dijo la voz.

-Está bien, Mi lord Cronos-.

 _"El final de una etapa, solo significa el inicio de una nueva"._

 ** _/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

* * *

" _Vaya la boda de Tommy sí que estuvo interesante, al menos Tommy Oliver no se sentirá tan solo, al menos tendrá alguien que lo amara, bueno, me hubiera gustado estas ahí para celebrarlo, pero mis responsabilidades como Dios del Olimpo no me lo permitiría, pero Rangers, tenga de seguro esto, el destino nos volverá a juntar."_

Quiero agradecer a **Keith/Poseidón** Por presentar este capítulo final, me causa tristeza acabar esta historia, pero todo lo que tiene un inicio tiene un final, bueno sé que falte mucho con esta historia, 5 meses pero he tenido varios problemas, contestare por última vez en este Fic:

 **La luz de Orión: Capitulo 53:** Si amigo, la tierra siempre va a ser protegida por héroes, que con su luz derrotaran la oscuridad, espero te guste este capítulo y te encuentres bien.

 **Capítulo 54:** No amigo, te equivocas, puse un final, DEMASIADO distinto al de esa serie, quise homenajearla junto con la de Fuerza Mística, Fuerza salvaje la destrucción de los Zords y la tristeza de los Rangers, Fuerza Mística: Los Rangers se escondían de Hades como lo hacían Nick y su equipo, mi plan era hacerles homenaje, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y te encuentres bien.

 **Aioria09: Capitulo 53:** Si amigo, fue triste ver como se perdía el mentor y su Zord, enserio me hace feliz que te este gustando esta historia, Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo final y te encuentres bien

Nos vemos...En Devil May Cry…Más pronto de los que creen...Si asi Dios me lo permite.


End file.
